You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: What if Charlie Brown had been selected to compete along with the other 22 campers. Story based on the television show and is told from the POV of Charlie Brown. Follow along with everyone's favorite blockhead as he interacts with the campers of TDI! R&R!
1. You're On Total Drama Island, C Brown

Chapter One: Welcome to Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!

A yacht was approaching a small island located in northern Canada. This island was the home of the newest reality television show, Total Drama Island, a show where twenty-three contestants would be competing against one another for the chance of winning $100,000. On this yacht was the final contestant of this contest: a boy named Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown was a six-year old boy who was mostly bald. He wore a yellow polo shirt with a black stripe on it, black shorts, and brown shoes. Sweat dripped down his forehead slowly as he shuddered at the thought of living and competing against twenty-two other kids he had never met before. His friends back home would be watching him, expecting him to fail. It was what he was known for among his friends: a failure. But this experience was going to give Charlie Brown a chance to prove to them all wrong. This time, he was going to win. Or so he kept telling himself.

After an eight-hour trip, Charlie Brown finally arrived at the Wawanakwa island campgrounds. He looked out to the island and saw that the other twenty-two campers stood on the dock of camp Wawanakwa, awaiting his arrival. There were eleven boys and eleven girls…or rather eleven young men and women. Charlie Brown was shocked when he discovered that the other contestants were about ten years older than he was.

'How in the world did I get myself into THIS predicament?' Charlie Brown pondered as his yacht boarded the dock. He took a deep breath, gathered his belongings, and walked ashore Total Drama Island.

Charlie Brown was greeted by an older man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had black hair and a smile that looked to be only for television. Charlie Brown figured that he was Chris, the host of the show. Chris approached Charlie Brown with a confused look on his face.

"Well, aren't you a cute kid," Chris chuckled as he patted Charlie Brown's back. Then Chris boarded the yacht, searching for something or someone.

"Hey, Charlie Brown! If you're still on this yacht, we need you to come aboard so we can get started!"

"Um…Chris…" Charlie Brown tried to call. But Chris wasn't paying attention.

"Come on dude! We already had one contestant bail out on us last second! If you're on here, stop playing around and get out here!"

I'M Charlie Brown!" the little boy called.

Chris froze in his tracks and glanced back at Charlie Brown, even more confused than he was before. He approached Charlie Brown once again and began to examine him even closer than before. As he examined him, he studied a photograph of Charlie Brown he had attached to the boy's contract. Sure enough, the boy standing in front of him matched the face in the photograph.

"Okay. Seriously kid. How in the world is it that a six-year old boy like you is already bald? I mean, I thought you were just a teenage boy with an angelic face and no hair. But…wow! I've never seen a bald kid before."

"I'm not completely bald," Charlie Brown protested, grabbing what little hair he had on the front of his head.

"Dude, whoever decided to put you on this show is so getting fired. You see, I'm not supposed to allow kids like you to be on the show. You're way too young, little man!"

Charlie Brown nodded his head sorrowfully. But before he could gather his belongings, Chris grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders and pulled him closer.

"BUT, I think having a six year old like yourself on this show competing against a bunch of teenagers will bring in the ratings like there's no tomorrow!" he grinned evilly. "Therefore, I'm going to put you on the show! So the only thing I have left to say is…WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, CHARLIE BROWN!"

At first, Charlie Brown was baffled. Then, after it had sank in, he smiled a great smile as he headed over to the rest of the contestants. Before he could say anything to them, a large teenage boy raced over to Charlie Brown and grabbed him in a great bear hug.

"CONGRATS LITTLE GUY! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! I'M OWEN!" he shouted happily, unaware that he was squeezing the life out of the little boy.

"…nice…to…meet you…I'm…Charlie…Brown…" he gasped as he struggled to breath.

"Aw man…I'm so PSYCHED! THIS IS AWESOME! WHOO-HOO!" Owen continued to shout as he finally released Charlie Brown.

"Me too," Charlie Brown replied as he wobbled around the deck. He had become dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Well, if that little twerp's going to be my competition, then you might as well write the check out to me right now," a raven-hair girl cruelly chuckled.

_(Confession Cam) _

Charlie Brown – I'm in a contest where I have to put my skills to the test against teenagers…I'm doomed.

Chris – Ah…I can smell the ratings already. Chris, you truly are a genius!

_(End) _

The campers and Chris had gathered at a large bonfire pit, where special marshmallow ceremonies would take place to determine the camper's fate in the game. Charlie Brown was sitting between Owen and a large, black teenage boy wearing a skull cap. The teenage boy glanced down at Charlie Brown and gave him a reassuring smile as if to say that he had nothing to worry about.

"Welcome to the show, little man. The name's DJ."

"Charlie Brown," Charlie Brown replied, shaking DJ's hand.

"You don't need to feel out of place, man. You may be young, but I don't think they'd put you on the show unless they thought you could really do it."

"You really think so?" Charlie Brown questioned, seeming unsure of himself.

"Dude, you may be young, but I think if you put your mind to it, you'll do just fine."

Charlie Brown finally smiled a little. "Thank, DJ" he said, bumping his knuckles with his.

"The first team will be the Killer Bass!" Chris announced, snapping both DJ and Charlie Brown into attention. If I call your name, then you come over and stand to my left. DJ!"

DJ smiled as he walked over to the Killer Bass section, waving goodbye to Charlie Brown.

"Geoff! Bridgette! Tyler! Courtney!" Chris continued.

A taller, more muscular teen with a cowboy hat; a girl with blonde hair, green, lazy eyes, and a surfboard; a boy with red sweat clothes on; and a girl with darker-toned skin and dressed in a business-like manner walked over to join DJ.

"Duncan!" Chris called.

A guy with black clothes, numerous piercings, a green Mohawk who appeared to have a bad attitude snorted as he joined the other Killer Bass. Charlie Brown shuddered as he looked upon him. 'I hope I'm not on the same team as he is' he wished to himself.

"Charlie Brown!" Chris called.

Charlie Brown frowned at his luck as he slowly made his way over to join the other six contestants who had been called over.

"Humph! It figures I'm stuck with the twerp!" Duncan snorted as he glared down at Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown quivered as he stood next to Duncan.

_(Confession Cam) _

Charlie Brown – I was already nervous about embarrassing myself in front of all my friends back home…now I have to worry about living with THAT guy? I'm doomed!

Duncan – All I can say is that little kid better stay away from me! Think of what it would do to my reputation if everyone saw me hanging out with that kid? I DO NOT hang out with kids…EVER!"

Chris – Okay, I just noticed this: I can never just say that kids first name. Seriously, what's up with that? Why can't I ever just say Charlie Brown? No, wait, I mean Charlie Brown. NO! I mean…Charlie…Brown. NO! Ah, forget it!

_(End)_

Chris called over five other campers to join Charlie Brown and the rest of the Killer Bass: Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, and Sadie. For some reason, Sadie was devastated by this as she grasped another girl who was wearing the exact same clothes as her. After a few minutes, they finally separated Sadie from the other girl and had her join the rest of the Killer Bass. Eva, a muscular girl, stood on the other side of Charlie Brown. Like Duncan, she glared down at him and snorted. Charlie Brown figured she could crush him with just one finger. He glanced back and forth between Eva and Duncan for a minute. Then he fainted.

"Oh brother," Eva and Duncan growled.

"Dude, Charlie Brown, the contest hasn't started yet and you've already fainted?" Chris criticized as Charlie Brown staggered back to his feet. "Not a good first impression, dude."

"Well, I'm just glad he's not going to be on MY team," the same raven colored hair from the dock chuckled. "Now I KNOW I have a great shot at winning this contest. That team's going to have to vote someone off every night!"

Charlie Brown just lowered his head in shame.

"Everyone else will be on the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced. "Owen!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Owen shouted as he stampeded over to the Screaming Gophers. "I'M A GOPHER! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Heather!"

The raven-haired girl who had been insulting Charlie Brown strutted over next to Owen, looking repulsed at the sight of Owen.

"Katie!"

The girl who Sadie had been attached to dragged her feet as she joined Heather and Owen, looking very pathetic indeed.

"Cody! Noah! Trent! Gwen! Lindsay! Beth!"

Three boys, a shorter girl, and the girl with pale skin walked over to their team. But the other girl, who wore a short skirt, cowgirl boots, a tank top, and had bright blonde hair, made her way over to the Killer Bass.

"The RIGHT side, Lindsay!" Chris sighed.

"Oh, sorry, Chip," Lindsay giggled as she pranced over to the other team.

"It's Chris!" Chris sighed again.

Charlie Brown couldn't help but chuckle. It made him forget the two dangerous human beings he was standing between for a minute until they grunted at him again.

"Anyways, let's continue: LeShawna!"

"Oh yeah! LeShawna's in the house!" a young, larger, black woman shouted as she strutted over to her team.

"Finally, but certainly not least in my opinion, Justin!"

The girls from both sides swooned as Justin modestly walked over to his team, not seeming to notice the girls staring.

"All right! Now, get to know your teams! Go to your retrospect cabins and make camp! Girls get one side of each cabin and the guys get the other side!"

Charlie Brown and the Killer Bass headed for their cabin. When they looked inside, it was quite a horrific sight. The room was small and there were four bunk beds filling the room. The mattresses were a little moldy and the blankets looked thin and scratchy. The room also had a strong odor of dirt and wood to it. The air felt musty and the floor was very dusty.

"Dang, dude," DJ groaned. "I've seen ghetto homes that look better than this."

"Well, no sense complaining about it," Charlie Brown sighed as he headed over to one of the beds.

"Gosh! My allergies are going to be acting up all night with all this dust!" Harold, a tall, gawky teen with thick glasses wheezed.

"Dudes! I just thought of something!" Geoff, the one with the cowboy hat, blurted. "We're going to be totally unsupervised! That means we can go over to the girl's cabins whenever we want to! Awesome!"

"Why would we want to do that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"You're too young to understand, kid," Duncan replied as he threw his gear down in front of Charlie Brown. He then stood in front of Charlie Brown with his arms folded and stared down at him "By the way, kid, I want THIS bunk bed. You got a problem with it?"

"Well, actually, I've already made this bed and there ARE other bed sin this cabin."

"Yeah, but I want THIS one," he replied, emphasizing the word 'this'.

"Why?"

"Because," the rebellious teen replied, "the sun won't wake me up if I'm sleeping here. You don't want the sun to wake me up early and make me cranky, do you?" he demanded, gritting his teeth.

"N-N-No sir," Charlie Brown stuttered as he gathered his belongings and moved to another bed, not daring to look up at Duncan.

"There's only two things that scare me in this world: girls, and dangerous-looking guys who don't get enough sleep." Charlie Brown said aloud to himself.

"Here, you can sleep above my bed, kid," Geoff smiled as he grabbed Charlie Brown's belongings and threw them on the bed above his.

"Thanks, Geoff,: Charlie Brown smiled. "But, how am I supposed to make my bed from down here?"

"Oh, right," Geoff replied, wondering about that himself. Then, without saying a word, he made the bed for him. "There you go. Problem solved."

"Wow! You didn't have to do that. But thanks."

"It's no prob. I figured you'd need it…after what Duncan did to ya back there. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's just trying to prove that he's tough. He's done it to all of us already."

"Really? I thought it was because he didn't like me or something."

"Well, I think it's that too," Geoff said.

"Well, I'll show him," Charlie Brown replied, making a fist and punching his palm. "By the end of this day, I'll show him I'm more than just some little kid for him to push around!"


	2. You're a Failure, Charlie Brown

Chapter Two: You're a Failure, Charlie Brown!

After the campers had all settled in, they were summoned to the dining hall for lunch. Behind the food counter stood a tall, built, black man wearing a chef's outfit. He was the chef for the duration of the contest and was known simply as Chef. He looked to be extremely tough and dangerous.

Finally, it was Charlie Brown's turn to get his food. He didn't even get a chance to say anything to Chef before the cook poured a mysterious substance on Charlie Brown's plate.

"Good grief!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as he studied the brown slop on his plate. "Is this stuff SUPPOSED to move like that?"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, SHORTY?" Chef hollered, lowering himself to eye level with the six-year old.

"N-N-No sir," Charlie Brown stuttered and hurried away to join the rest of is teammates.

Charlie Brown took a seat at the end of his table next to DJ and a girl with orange hair.

"Hey, you're the midget everyone's been talking about!" She exclaimed. "I'm Izzy!"

"I'm Charlie Brown…and I'm not a midget. I'm six years old."

"Sure, whatever you want us to believe," Izzy giggled as she winked at Charlie Brown. "Omigosh! You remind me of this midget that I met while I was surviving in the wilds of India. I was hiding from the RCMP and this native tribe in India agreed to hide me in their village. So, anyways, they stuck me in this hut with a midget and he was the CUTEST thing I had ever seen. He was nice too! When he fed me, he offered me some of the finest foods their tribe had to offer. A roasted caterpillar for an appetizer, tiger meat for the main entrée, and fruit paste for dessert! It was SO good! The next time I have to hide from the RCMP, I'm going to track that village down and beg them to let me eat some more of their gourmet foods! I'll bring some back for you guys too if you want some!"

Charlie Brown was quivering as Izzy finished her story. Everyone else appeared to be a little crept out by Izzy's tale as well.

"Well, at least we know that the wild woman here'll be able to muscle down this slop with no trouble," Duncan chuckled.

"WHAT WAS THAT PUNK?" Chef hollered from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Duncan replied instantly.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I seriously doubt that this stuff will be much more edible than tiger meat," DJ whispered to his table, afraid that Chef might hear him.

"Well, I'M not about to put my stomach to the test," Sadie whimpered as she glanced at the slop. She then looked over to Katie, who was staring right back at her.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Eva grunted. "Don't any of you have enough guts to try this stuff?"

Before anyone could respond to this, they heard a deep, sickening, gulping noise. As they turned to the source of the sound, they saw that Charlie Brown's face had turned very green and was holding a spoon that had remains of Chef's so-called food on it. Charlie Brown dropped the spoon as he fainted again.

DJ grabbed his glass of murky water and splashed it on Charlie Brown's face. This woke Charlie Brown up, but his face still looked green.

"You okay, dude?" DJ asked, checking him over.

"Good grief…that stuff should be considered a lethal weapon," Charlie Brown hacked as he gasped for air.

_(Confession Cam) _

Izzy – Oh wow! Did you see how GREEN that midget's face turned? It reminded me of a frog man I saw down under in Australia during one of my famous runs from the RCMP. Except he didn't have the slimy skin that the Frog Man…but if he had spilt that stuff all over him when he fainted, then he might have looked more like him! SO cool!

Charlie Brown – Well (urp) I never pass judgment on food until AFTER I've tasted it…And I've passed my judgment…BLECH!

Eva – That Charlie Brown kid was the only one with enough guts to actually TRY that slop? …Maybe he's not as useless as I thought he was.

Chef – WIMPS! That's what they all are! When I was young, my mama brought me up on this stuff!

Duncan – If Chef was brought up on that stuff growing up, I think that explains why he never smiles.

_(End) _

As Charlie Brown was recovering, Chris had entered the dining area.

"Well campers! I hope you're all enjoying Chef's delicious food!"

All the campers grunted as they stared at the slop on their plates. The only two that were actually eating it were Izzy and Owen.

"In the meantime, it's time I announced that your first invincibility challenge is coming up! Meet at the beach to the south of the island in one hour!"

Within an hour, all twenty-three campers and Chris were at the south end of the island on a beach. In front of them were large crates filled with supplies.

"All right campers, this is your first challenge," Chris explained. "In these crates are supplies you'll need to build a hot tub! Your challenge is to carry these supplies back to your respected cabins. After all your crates have been carried over the five-mile distance, you both will build your hot tubs. Whichever team builds the best hot tub not only wins invincibility, but they will also have themselves a killer hot tub party tonight!"

All the campers let out loud cheers at the thought of staying in a warm, hot tub for a night instead of the cold, damp cabins.

"With that in mind…campers, are you ready?...set?...GO!"

The campers all raced to the crates and one by one and began their five-mile hike back to camp.

On the Killer Bass, carrying the crates was easy for the likes of Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Eva. But for others, it was more of a challenge…especially for one Charlie Brown. In fact, he couldn't carry the crate at all. All the other campers were busy carrying their own crate so he had no help. He was going to have to move it himself. Taking a deep breath, he began rolling the crate.

The rest of the campers were quite a distance ahead of Charlie Brown when he finally got his crate to move. It was square so he would have to lift it up again and again.

"Oh for cryin' out loud. That kid's gonna slow us down!" Duncan huffed to his teammates. "MOVE IT RUNT!" he called out.

"…I'm…coming…" Charlie Brown huffed as he mustered his strength to roll the crate once again. He had picked up speed now that he had found a rhythm, but he was still nowhere near to catching up with his teammates.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – Well, I think we know who's gonna get kicked off this god-forsaken island first. That kid moves slower than my grandmother.

Charlie Brown – I couldn't let my team down. I was determined that I was going to get my crate back to the campgrounds with the rest of my team no matter what it took. I'm not going to let my team down!"

_End_

Thirty minutes had passed and Charlie Brown was barely managing to keep the rest of the campers in his sight. His small arms and legs were exhausted from lifting the weight of the crate for almost a whole mile across the sandy beach. He desperately wanted to stop for a break, but he was determined to not be the reason his team would lose a challenge. Therefore, he forced himself onward, gasping for air the whole way.

Another twenty minutes had passed. Charlie Brown continued onward to his destination. Between gasps, he heard chuckles right beside him. Sitting on some rocks were the campers that made up the screaming gophers.

"Ooh, it's the midget!" Izzy pointed out. "How you doing, little man?"

"Izzy…What…what are you doing….with the Screaming Gophers…?" Charlie Brown panted as he lifted his crate once again.

"Well, long story short, I got traded to the Screaming Gophers when those two girls, Katie and Sadie, begged Chris to put them on the same team. So Katie's a member of your team now and I'm not. It's sad really. I wanted to learn more about midgets from you."

"I'm…not…a…midget…" Charlie Brown gasped, not stopping his journey.

"You're right," the raven-haired girl Heather laughed. "Midget's too good a term for someone like you. You, Charlie Brown, are a failure!"

"Oh, that's real nice Heather," the gothic girl Gwen sneered. "Why don't you tell him how you really feel?"

"Because it would crush him to know what he really is," Heather continued to scoff. A couple of the other campers laughed at this, while others didn't: Gwen, cause she didn't believe in that kind of cruelty, Leshawna, because she didn't like Heather at all, Owen, Trent, and Cody, because they felt sorry for the little guy, and Justin, because he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror.

Charlie Brown became frustrated, but didn't let them know it. Instead, he used this new frustration to feed his strength in moving the crate.

"By…Golly…I'll…show…them…I'll…show…them…all…" Charlie Brown grunted as he pushed the crate forward faster than he ever could.

After another twenty minutes had passed, Charlie Brown's paced slowed down once again. The Screaming Gophers had managed to pass him once again. Heather insulted Charlie Brown a little more as she passed by, but Charlie Brown gave her no heeds. He just focused on the task at hand. In just a little bit, he would be there.

Finally, after nearly an hour had passed by, Charlie Brown could see the campground in sight. The Screaming Gophers were just setting their supplies down in front of their camp and making plans to get started. The Killer Bass were waiting for him to arrive. But Charlie Brown noticed that he wasn't the only member of the Killer Bass than hadn't arrived at the camp with a crate yet. Sitting in the water with their shorts down were the best-friends-forever, Katie and Sadie. Alongside them was Bridgette. It looked like she was attending to them. On shore directly next to them was Harold, who was wheezing for air. Tyler was sitting on his crate, breathing hard.

"Oh, that feels so much better," Katie and Sadie sighed together.

"Well, next time you two go to the bathroom, make sure you're not squatting over poison ivy," Bridgette chuckled.

"Omigish! This is just like the time we got the chicken pox together. Remember that, Sadie?" Katie squealed.

"Oh, definitely! We had to stay away from all the other kids for a week! But we got to stay together, so it was all good!"

The three of them then heard the sound of a crate hitting the ground. Then it came again. And again. They looked ashore and saw that the boy Charlie Brown was visibly shaking as he mustered what little strength he had left to tilt the crate forward again.

"…Almost…there…huff…huff…got to…get…this…crate…to…camp! …can't…let…my…team…lose…" he gasped.

"Did that kid just push that crate for five miles without stopping?" Bridgette questioned, seeming shocked.

"Crate? …OMIGOSH! THE CRATES!" Sadie shrieked.

"We have to go now!" Katie shrieked back as she, Sadie, and Bridgette raced to bring their crates back to camp. Harold and Tyler finally managed to get their crates back to camp as well, but they were the last two.

Charlie Brown was lying on the ground. His arms and legs felt like jell-o and he was on the verge of passing out again.

"Okay, people. Now that the SLOW ones have decided to arrive," Courtney huffed. "We need to start construction on the hot tub right away. A project like this needs a project manager. Myself being the only one here wit CIT experience, I nominate myself."

"YOU? That's a laugh, princess," Duncan blurted out. "I think we need someone with REAL leader skills. I was a leader back in juvenile hall, so I should be leader."

"Oh, please! A punk like you couldn't lead a thirsty horse to a lake!" Courtney huffed.

"Why don't I become leader?" Harold asked. "I know how to build things from experience in the possum scouts."

"NO WAY, RUNT!" Eva howled. "I'm captain of the girls weight-lifting team back in school I'M the leader of the project!"

"I'm not a runt! Gosh!" Harold wheezed.

"Oh, I nominate Sadie!" Katie said.

"Oh, that is so SWEET!" Sadie squealed. "In that case, I nominate Katie!"

"Oh, THANK YOU!"

Katie and Sadie were hugging one another squealing again.

"Well, THAT got us nowhere," Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

"Which is why you wouldn't make that good a leader," Duncan taunted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

While Charlie Brown was resting, he could hear his teammates arguing over who would get the role of project manager. With the little strength he had, he glanced over to them. They were all standing on the Killer Bass porch arguing. He then glanced over to the Screaming Gophers cabin. Their hot tub was nearly half-way complete.

"Um, guys," Charlie Brown called over. "Maybe we should just get started on the hot tub. We don't have a lot of time left."

The Killer Bass continued to argue amongst one another, not hearing a word he said.

"At this rate, we'll never get the hot tub done on time," Charlie Brown sighed.

He looked over at his team's crates. None of them had even been opened yet. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Without saying a word to his teammates, he went over to the crates and began to open them with a crowbar. He found the instructions inside one of the boxes and began reading it over. Then, studying the parts, he began the construction of the hot tub.

"Maybe if they see me start building the hot tub, they'll stop arguing and come help," Charlie Brown said to himself, glancing over to his team, which was still stuck in the leadership argument.

A minute turned into five minutes. Five minutes turned into ten minutes. Ten minutes turned into twenty minutes. Twenty minutes became thirty. Then forty. Then fifty.

"I'm an all-star athlete at my school! People listen to me there! So you should all listen to me!" Tyler protested.

"Yeah! Too bad you're not any good at what you do!" Bridgette laughed.

"You're one to talk, surfer bimbo! Surfing's not a real sport!"

"Hey! You take that back, man!" Geoff protested, raising a fist.

"Make me!"

Bridgette kicked Tyler in the shin as hard as she could, causing Tyler to wince in pain as he collapsed in agony on the ground.

"You asked me to make you do it," Bridgette simply replied.

"Oh nice work, eh!" Ezekiel snapped. "Now we're a man down. We'll have to rely on all the girls now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette demanded.

"Yeah, prairie boy! Enlighten us!" Eva demanded.

"Well, guys are better at building things than girls are." Ezekiel replied.

"Is that a fact?" Eva questioned.

"Yeah. My dad says that because guys are stronger than girls are, we're meant for the hard work while the girls work in a kitchen."

Eva began throttling Ezekiel and lifted him in the air, not letting her hands off his throat.

Before anything else could happen, a loud buzzing sound rang through the loudspeakers.

"TIME'S UP! PUT YOUR TOOLS DOWN!" Chris' voice bellowed from the loudspeakers.

"OH CRAP!" DJ shouted. "We're out of time! Now what?"

"Oh great! We've lost! I hope you're all happy. If you'd have just elected me to be the project manager, we'd have been all set and we'd have had a hot tub ready! But no, no one wants to listen to someone with experience in CIT. That would make too much sense!"

"Put a cork in it, princess!" Duncan snapped. "It's your fault for starting this argument! If we'd have just started on the hot tub right away and if you'd have kept you mouth shut, we'd have been all right! But instead, we've got no hot tub to have judged!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say that," Geoff replied. When everyone gave him a confused look, he just pointed over towards the corner of their cabin. When everyone turned around, there was a hot tub. It was filled with warm, steamy water with steps that allowed people access to its pleasure. It looked to be in good shape too.

"Wha…what in the world?" was all Duncan could whisper.

"But…when…how…who built it?" Courtney asked.

Then, the campers saw someone lying in front of the hot tub, half awake and groaning in exhaustion. It was Charlie Brown.

"Ugh…I'm never going to carry a bucket of water again for the rest of my life," he mumbled.

"You mean…HE built the hot tub?" Eva asked in shock. "I was just bested by a six-year old? How embarrassing."

"Who cares! At least we've got a hot tub to present!" DJ replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, Chris was judging both hot tubs. First up was the Screaming Gophers. He observed it closely, looking for even the slightest mistake. The members of the Screaming Gophers winced anxiously as they awaited Chris' judgment on their hot tub.

Finally, Chris looked up at the Gophers with a bitter look on his face. But quickly, it changed into a smile.

"This…is an AWESOME hot tub!" he remarked.

The Screaming Gophers let out a cheer.

Next, Chris came over to the Killer Bass' hot tub and began his inspection.

All the Killer Bass campers awaited anxiously for Chris' reaction, but none more than Charlie Brown. The poor kid looked like he was about to be sick.

Finally, Chris looked up at the Killer Bass and shouted "THIS HOT TUB IS JUST AMAZING! I think we have a winning team!"

The Killer Bass let out a cheer much louder than that of the Screaming Gophers when they heard this and began jumping up and down for joy.

Chris smiled as he leaned on the hot tub. But the instant he did, the hot tub collapsed, spilling all the water that was in it all over the lawn of the Killer Bass cabin. Immediately, the cheering from the Killer Bass ceased as they glanced over the destruction.

"Oh, too bad. The Killer Bass forgot to make sure the this side was sturdy enough to support the weight of someone. That's a heart-breaker right there. That means the Screaming Gophers win the challenge!"

The loud cheers filled the campgrounds again. But this time, they came from the Screaming Gophers.

"UGH!" Charlie Brown shouted in despair. "Everything I touch gets ruined!"

With his head down in shame, he made his way back to the Killer Bass cabin, not daring to look up at his teammates.

As he passed the Screaming Gophers, he heard Heather mocking him. "Too bad for you," she called out. "But what can I say? You're a failure, Charlie Brown!"

Charlie Brown looked extremely upset. He didn't even hear Chris say he had to meet him with the rest of the Killer Bass at the bonfire ceremony later on. But he would be reminded later. Now he was certain of it: he was going to be the first one voted off of Total Drama Island.


	3. It's The First Vote, Charlie Brown

Chapter Three: It's the first vote, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown didn't dare look up at his fellow teammates at the dinner table. Still feeling depressed, he stared at Chef's slop gloomily.

"Okay, people. I know it's tough, but we need to discuss who we're going to vote off tonight," Courtney said, standing in front of her teammates.

"Why discuss it? I already know who I'm voting for," Duncan huffed as he glared over at Charlie Brown. Though he never looked up at Duncan, Charlie Brown winced as he felt the cold stare of Duncan pierce through his skin.

"Dude, why HIM?" DJ asked, seeming irritated at Duncan. "He didn't do anything wrong. Heck, if it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have even had a hot tub to showcase!"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking future," Duncan replied. "If we get some really tough challenges, I'm putting my money on the older and more experienced."

"Well, YOU certainly showed us that the older ones here are the most valuable players in the game," Bridgette replied sarcastically. "He was the only one on the team that actually DID any work. The rest of us just argued and wasted all our time!"

Charlie Brown's head perked up a little bit. Hearing two of his fellow teammates were defending him made him feel a little better. But he was still unsure.

"Well, maybe if you all would have just elected me as project manager, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Courtney snorted. "Maybe Charlie Brown wouldn't have built a hot tub that collapsed the instant someone put a little weight on it!"

"Again, at least he built it," Eva grunted. "Though I think Duncan brings up a good point: the kid may be dead weight in future challenges. He IS small and weak."

"Hey, the little dude's sitting right there," Geoff replied, pointing at Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown, still not looking up from his food, began to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes of his teammates gazing upon him awaiting a response.

"…Do what you think's right…" was all he managed to say.

"There you have it," Duncan said. "He said to do what was right and I say voting him off is right. My mind's made up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna catch some Z's before the vote tonight."

"Wait! You can't leave yet!" Courtney called out to him. "We need to decide this as a team!"

"Sorry. Not my thing princess," Duncan replied. He gave Charlie Brown one more glare before he exited the dining hall.

"Ugh! I should almost vote HIM off!" Courtney huffed. "But I have to agree with him. I say we vote off Charlie Brown tonight. All in favor raise your hands"

A couple seconds passed before Eva raised her hand, though she still seemed unsure of the decision. Seconds later, Tyler's hand was in the air. His was followed by Katie's and Sadie's. Again, all three still seemed unsure of this decision. Charlie Brown hung his head in defeat.

"That's six votes including mine and Duncan's. What about the rest of you?"

"No way," DJ replied. "He did absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Me neither! I think he's proved that he's worth keeping around, even though he's only six," Bridgette replied.

"Yeah, man," Geoff agreed. "Until the little dude gives me reason, I'm not voting for him."

"Okay," Courtney sighed. "That's six for Charlie Brown and three against, not counting Charlie Brown. Harold? Ezekiel? What about you two?"

"Gosh! I don't know yet!" Harold admitted. "I need more time!"

"Well, hurry up and decide!" Courtney demanded.

"Well, I say we keep him!" Ezekiel said, finally speaking up. "The more guys we have, the better!"

"Care to explain what you mean by that?" Eva demanded.

"Well, guys are better at physical challenges that girls are!" Ezekiel explained.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Ezekiel was flung across the room from Eva and collided with the wall. Everyone at the table winced when he hit the wall.

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – (Holding a Kleenex to his bloody nose) Sheesh…I thought women weren't aggressive. Whoever conducted that study sure didn't include Eva into their calculations, eh?

Eva – Courtney and Duncan says Charlie Brown has to go tonight. But if I have to listen to that home-schooled prairie boy's sexist remarks one more time, I think I may kill him.

Bridgette – I may not agree with Eva's tactics with handling Zeke, but I think he's asking for it.

Charlie Brown – You've heard of the fury of a woman's scorn? Well, that's nothing compared to the fury of a woman who's been called physically inferior to a man.

_END_

After dinner, the Killer Bass had an hour to kill before the vote took place. Charlie Brown slowly made his way to the cabin. Outside were Geoff and DJ. It looked like they were having a serious discussion. Charlie Brown, not wanting to eavesdrop, decided to go down to the dock and wait for them to finish.

"Hey, Charlie Brown! Come here a minute!" DJ called to him.

Charlie Brown was a little shocked to hear them call him over, but not wanting to make Eva mad, he hurried over.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" he asked, seeming a little nervous.

"We were just discussing it," DJ began. "We think we have a way to keep you safe from elimination tonight."

"Huh? You mean you WANT me to stay around?"

"Sure, little dude," Geoff smiled. "There's no reason to vote you off tonight."

"But to make sure, we have an idea and we need your help," Geoff continued. "I overheard Eva and Bridgette talking about it: they're going to try and have Ezekiel voted off tonight."

"Ezekiel? Why him?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Well, they're getting tired of his sexist remarks," DJ explained. "And I'm concerned for his well-being around Eva. So if we vote with them, that'll be five votes against Ezekiel. I think they're working on trying to persuade Katie and Sadie to vote with them, so that'll be seven against him for sure! What do you say?"

Charlie Brown thought about it for a minute: it sounded like a good plan, but something just didn't feel right about it.

"We've still got some time before the vote. Think about it and we'll see what unfolds tonight," Geoff suggested.

Charlie Brown nodded his head and entered the cabin. Inside, he thought more about the offer. He liked the sound of being secure tonight. But on the other hand, he wondered if voting off Ezekiel was a just action for his rude comments throughout the day.

At that moment, he heard a small muffling sound from one of the beds. On top of it was Ezekiel, still tending to his bloody nose. He looked a little upset.

"Um, are you all right?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Not really, eh?" Ezekiel replied.

"She threw you that hard, huh?"

"It's not just that…I'm just worried about tonight: I think the girls are mad at me for saying that stuff and that they're going to vote me off."

"Well, I can't say that I blame them for being mad at you," Charlie Brown replied. "You DID say they were genetically inferior."

"That's not at all what I was trying to say!" he protested. "I was just telling them what I've been told all my life, eh?"

"Good grief! Who told you that?"

"My dad and uncles did," he replied. "I mean, that's the way it seemed whenever I hung out with my family: my mom, aunts, and girl cousins did all the house work and cooking while we guys did the farm work. When I asked them about that, that's the answer they gave me: Because men are physically stronger than women. I just told them what I was told…I didn't mean to hurt their feelings, eh?"

Ezekiel seemed really upset now. Charlie Brown started to feel sorry for him. He knew that the situation was perfect for keeping himself around, but he knew he had to help Ezekiel even if that meant risking himself at the vote tonight.

"Come with me, Zeke," Charlie Brown exclaimed. "I've got an idea how to save you tonight, though I can't promise anything."

"Huh? Why would you help me?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Charlie Brown explained.

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – I don't know what the little guy's got us his sleeves, eh? I don't even know why he's bothering to help me. I know people are planning on voting for him tonight. Heck, I was going to vote for him in an attempt to keep my own butt on the show.

_END_

"So are we all agree on Ezekiel tonight?" Eva asked Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette.

"Oh definitely!" Katie replied. "I can't wait to see that sexist's face when he gets the boot tonight!"

"Me too!" Sadie added with an evil grin on her face.

"Same here," Bridgette replied. "We'll show him who's inferior after tonight."

"Then it's settled…Ezekiel's going down!" Eva said as she punched the palm of her hand.

Just then, they heard the sound of leaves rusting. The sound grew louder and louder. The girls glanced around nervously for the source of the sound. Eva noticed a toque-wearing shadow figure approaching them slowly.

As Ezekiel stepped into the light, the girls were a little taken back to see him wearing a dress shirt and tie. He looked extremely nervous; as though he were awaiting an execution.

"What do YOU want?" Eva grunted, folding her arms.

"Uh…er…that is…eh?" Ezekiel stuttered.

"If you don't have anything to say, beat it!" Eva said, sounding very irritated.

"Wait no! I do have something I want to say!"

"We're listening," Bridgette coolly replied, though she seemed uninterested.

Ezekiel cleared his throat as though he was about to deliver a long speech. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out four bouquets for each of the girls.

"Uh, I said some things today that you probably didn't appreciate me saying, eh?" he chuckled. When he saw this got no reaction from the girls, he began to panic on the inside. He took a deep breath, shrugged it off, and continued with the speech.

"And, uh…though I didn't think they meant anything to you at the time, I realize now just how hurtful those comments were, eh? Though I don't expect you to accept it, I came here to apologize…so…uh…I'm sorry."

All four girls still had their arms folded, but their glares had softened a little.

"Okay. I've said my peace…I'll leave you alone now."

Ezekiel began to walk away. He made it halfway back to the cabins before he froze in his tracks and raced back to the girls.

"Heh…forgot to give you these, eh?" he chuckled, holding the bouquets. "I guess guys AREN'T always smarter than girls, eh?"

This response got a little grin from the four girls, but they still seemed a little annoyed with him. Ezekiel had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this as he gave each of the girls the bouquets. After he finished, he raced back to the cabins without another word.

Back inside the cabins, Ezekiel was breathing heavily.

"How'd I do?" he asked Charlie Brown.

"Not bad…but it sounded a little rehearsed. They may think you weren't sincere."

"But I was," Ezekiel replied. "You think it'll work?"

"It might and it might not," Charlie Brown responded. "I'm not going to lie to you. But it couldn't have hurt."

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – I just hope that the kids plan worked. If not, then I guess this is the last time I'll be using this room, eh?"

Charlie Brown – I hope Ezekiel doesn't get voted off for this. At least he's showing remorse for what he said. But it might not work.

_END_

Charlie Brown was the next one to make his way over to the four girls.

"What do YOU want?" Eva asked. "You here to buy our votes too?"

Charlie Brown gulped. It didn't sound like Ezekiel's attempt to gain forgiveness hadn't gone so well.

"I just wanted to say this on behalf of Ezekiel: he may not have sounded it, but his heart was in the right place. I've seen him and he really is remorseful for what he's done. I guess I'm here to defend him because…well…I think he deserves a second chance. If you give it to him, you'll see a side of him you haven't seen yet. I think it's only fair that since he went to all this trouble to show you how sorry he is, he should have one more chance."

Charlie Brown didn't say anymore. He didn't even wait for a response from the girls and just walked away.

_Confession Cam_

Charlie Brown – That's all I can do. The rest is up to them.

Eva – That kid's got guts to stand up for the prairie boy like that…he doesn't deserve Charlie Brown's pity.

Bridgette – I DO think it was a pathetic attempt to apologize to us, but for some reason, I get the feeling that he was sincere about it overall. Still…I don't know.

_END_

Charlie Brown arrived back at the Killer Bass cabin. There were only five minutes left before he had to go to the bonfire ceremony. Geoff and DJ were inside getting their belongings together in case they were the ones going home tonight.

"Guys," Charlie Brown began. "I know who I'm going to vote for tonight…"

Ten minutes later, the Killer Bass were gathered around the blazing bonfire near the Dock of Shame. The votes had been cast. In just a few minutes, Chris would be announcing who would be the first camper voted off of Total Drama Island.

Finally, after reviewing the votes, Chris approached the campers with a tray filled with marshmallows.

"Campers," Chris began, "on this plate are eleven marshmallows. In this game, marshmallows are the signature treat of the camper. Whichever camper doesn't get a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers. That camper can never come back…ever!"

The campers winced at the last word.

"When I call your name, come get your marshmallow."

Chris remained silent for a couple seconds to build up the suspense of the moment. Charlie Brown was visibly shaken. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Eva!" Chris announced.

Eva grinned as she went to retrieve her treat.

"Harold!"

"Yes!" Harold wheezed and made his way up to Chris.

"Geoff! Bridgette! DJ! Tyler!"

All four campers who's names were just called went up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Katie and Sadie!"

Both BFFF's squealed and raced up to get their fluffy treats.

"Duncan!"

Duncan grinned as he cool walked up to get his marshmallow.

"Campers, there are three of you left and only two marshmallows on this plate. The three of you received some votes tonight. It was actually pretty close between you three…but in the end, one of you was voted off!"

Courtney's look of confidence vanished immediately. Ezekiel, like Charlie Brown, had become visibly shaken. Charlie Brown was now twiddling his fingers. The pressure was almost too much for him to bare.

Chris remained silent for a few more seconds to let the suspense build up again. He then announced the next camper to be safe.

"Charlie Brown!"

"What?" Courtney demanded, shocked and disgusted.

"What?" Charlie Brown asked, confused.

"You're safe Charlie Brown! Come get your marshmallow!"

"You mean…I'm NOT the first one voted off?" he asked as he greeted Chris.

"That's what I mean," he replied, handing Charlie Brown his treat.

Charlie Brown gazed down at his treat. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of happiness filled his body.

"I'm not the first one voted off!" he exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, he began to dance happily, not paying attention to anyone staring at him.

"Okay dude. I'm happy for you, really," Chris interrupted. "But we need to finish this. I'm getting tired as it is!"

"Oh…sorry," Charlie Brown giggled. He pranced over to the other campers, still smiling.

Chris then turned his attention back over to Courtney and Ezekiel, who both looked extremely concerned.

"Courtney…Ezekiel…this is the final marshmallow," Chris continued.

Ezekiel was shaking harder than before and was sweating profusely. Courtney became so nervous that he couldn't hold onto her marshmallow stick.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ezekiel!"

"What?!" Courtney and Duncan exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ezekiel shouted as he raced over to Chris and accepted the last marshmallow.

Courtney just stared at Chris in awe and shock over what had happened.

"Courtney, can't say I'm shocked," Chris said. "I saw you trying to boss everyone around during the challenge. You kept them from helping Charlie Brown. Heck, you kept them from building the hot tub period. Not cool!"

"This…this can't be! I demand a recount!" Courtney scoffed.

"Sorry, but the votes have already been tallied. Courtney, the Dock of Shame awaits, dude."

Courtney remained silent for a few more minutes before shouting "FINE! I personally hope to see each and ever one of you get voted off one by one continuously! Have fun with that kid and that…that sexist pig!"

Then, without another word, she stomped off on the dock of shame and waited for the Boat of Losers to take her away to the Playa de Losers.

"No way!" Duncan stuttered. "Why didn't you guys vote for the kid?"

"Like we said: he did nothing wrong," DJ coolly replied.

"Great! Just great!" Duncan huffed. "When we lose the next challenge, you'll be hearing me say: I told you so!" Without another word, he stormed off.

"I just can't believe we didn't get Ezekiel voted off!" Eva grunted. "Oh well, so be it."

"Wait…you still voted for me even after I apologized?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's gonna take more than a bunch of flowers and an apology to earn MY forgiveness," Eva explained. "But since you're hear another day, I guess you'll have plenty of opportunities."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I swear!" Ezekiel replied.

"That's a decision you may end up regretting," Bridgette smirked.

Charlie Brown didn't have anything to say. He just stared at his marshmallow. He had never admired one more in his life than he did now. He was going to be around another day.

"Well, campers," Chris finally said. "Enjoy your marshmallows. You're safe…for tonight."

_Voting: _

_Charlie Brown – Courtney_

_Courtney – Charlie Brown_

_Duncan – Charlie Brown_

_Eva – Ezekiel_

_Katie – Ezekiel_

_Sadie – Ezekiel_

_Bridgette – Ezekiel_

_Tyler – Charlie Brown_

_Harold – Courtney_

_Geoff – Courtney_

_DJ – Courtney_

_Ezekiel – Courtney_

_Total: _

_Charlie Brown – 3_

_Ezekiel – 4_

_Courtney – 5_

**A/N: Sorry to you Courtney fans out there, but I didn't want it to follow the same order as the show (after all, Charlie Brown's presence affects the order now). I'll admit, I was having a hard time trying to decide what to do...in fact, it was an idea that was given to me from one of the reviewers. Don't worry, though. I may think of something to do with her, but only if you ask for it! Until then, tune in next time! **


	4. Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown

Chapter Four: Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown!

Charlie Brown awoke early the next morning to the sound of a helicopter hovering above the campgrounds. He rubbed his eyes and looked outside. The sun was barely rising in the distance, shedding very little light over the campgrounds.

"Good morning campers!" Chris shouted down from the chopper. "Time to get your butts out of bed and get ready for the next challenge!"

"Already?" Charlie Brown groaned as he climbed out of bed.

"Got a problem with that?" Duncan huffed as he brushed by Charlie Brown.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – Seriously, I don't know what was going through the heads of the other members of my team when they voted off Courtney last night. If we'd have just gotten rid of the runt like I said, he wouldn't be here dragging us behind.

Charlie Brown – I don't think Duncan thinks I'm a valuable member of this team yet…(seeming determined) Well, I'll show him! I'll show everyone!

_END_

Within minutes, all the campers were out of bed and awaiting Chris' arrival from the sky. Most of them seemed pretty tired, but none looked more tired than Charlie Brown. He was struggling to just keep his eyes open. Finally, Chris arrived.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is sure to be grueling for all of you!" he chuckled. "The first part of the challenge is for you all to jog one lap around the island. Your lap will end at the cafeteria. The next part of the challenge will begin when everyone has arrived at the cafeteria! Ready? GO!"

Immediately, all the capers began to race through the woods. Soon, all of them were out of sight…that is, except for Charlie Brown. His legs being smaller than the rest of the campers, he was going to be slower.

Twenty minutes had passed since Charlie Brown had begun his lap around the island. None of the other campers were in sight. They were all far ahead of Charlie Brown. His head was hung low for a minute, but he chose to ignore the fact that he was way behind and just focused on finishing his lap around the island.

Another twenty minutes later, Charlie Brown saw two people in the distance. One of them was the raven-haired Heather. She was working on trying to pull an exhausted Owen to his feet. Owen, in the meantime, was lapping up water from a nearby puddle and trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, you big lug!" she demanded. "We're not going to lose this race to those losers! Now get up!"

"Let me rest for a minute!" Owen pleaded, still lapping up the water.

Heather just grunted as she continued to try and heave Owen to his feet. When she saw Charlie Brown jogging by them, her jaw dropped for a minute. As he passed them, she continued to pull on Owen even harder, determined not to lose to the bald six-year old. Charlie Brown just grinned as he heard Heather scream at Owen.

Finally, after an hour, Charlie Brown had finally arrived at the cafeteria, exhausted and breathing heavily from the challenge.

"It's about time you got here," Duncan huffed.

"Well, at least he made it, eh?" Ezekiel protested.

"Yeah…and the little dude wasn't the last one here," DJ added.

Just as he said that, Heather burst through the cafeteria doors with an exhausted, heavily breathing Owen by her side.

"Oh great," Heather snapped. "Thanks to you, you fat loaf, we just lost the challenge!"

"Well, excuse me for being a little out of shape!" Owen snapped back, still trying to catch his breath.

"Now wait a minute," Chris said entering the room. "I said that the lap around the island was only part of today's challenge. There's more to it!"

The Screaming Gophers let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this news while the Killer Bass moaned a little.

"Now, before we continue on with this challenge, I think you guys all deserve a nice breakfast! Chef, if you would please."

Chef opened up a curtain that was nearby and revealed to the campers a wonderful feast that consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, stuffing and more. The smell of the feast was enough to make all the campers drool.

"Okay campers, eat up! Because after breakfast, the real challenge begins!" he replied with an evil grin. The campers decided to ignore this and just focused on the feast in front of them. All campers raced up to the table and grabbed at what food they could get their paws on.

Once all their plates had been filled, each camper went to their respected tables.

"Well, since this like Thanksgiving, don't you think we should have a little Thanksgiving blessing?" Bridgette chuckled.

"I'll second that motion, dude!" Geoff replied. "Who here knows a good blessing?"

Before anyone could say anything, Charlie Brown stood up on his chair, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"At the very first Thanksgiving feast to ever be held, the pilgrims and the Native Americans all gathered at the pilgrim settlement at Plymouth Rock. And in celebration in having survived their first harsh winter in a new world, they prepared a magnificent feast with a large abundance of food. When they all had settled down for dinner, the leader of the pilgrims stood up and gave a blessing that went something like this: 'We thank God for this abundance of food and for our friends who have gathered here today. We thank God for our fellow Indian friends who have shown us the ways of this strange land. And finally, we thank God for bringing us safely to this new world to begin our lives anew'. So, just as the pilgrims did many years before us, we take this time to give thanks for all the blessings we have in our lives."

The other twenty-one campers were silent for a few seconds, staring in awe at Charlie Brown. The silence was finally broken when a teary-eyed Owen choked out "Amen," as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

_Confession Cam_

Owen – (Wiping away his tears) Charlie Brown's speech…that was just too beautiful to put into words. WHAAAAA!

Eva – Charlie Brown's just full of surprises, isn't he…maybe too many surprises. I'm not sure if I trust him or not yet.

Lindsay – Wow…that speech Harvey Brown gave in the cafeteria was fantastic…I don't know what it was he said exactly, but I really liked the part with the Indians! …wait, did Indians REALLY exist?

Charlie Brown – (chuckling) I wish I could say that I made that speech up by myself back there. But in actuality, I remembered it given at one Thanksgiving back home by a good friend of mine. **(A/N: Yes, that was the speech Linus gave in the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special). **

Izzy – Okay, now I'm convinced that Charlie Brown is a midget. No six-year old is that smart! Izzy is going to crack the case that is Charlie Brown!

After the rest of the campers applauded Charlie Brown for his speech, they began to chow down on their food.

"Man, after that run, I'm starving!" Tyler exclaimed as he shoveled some of the turkey on his plate into his mouth.

"What're you talking about? Except for Charlie Brown, you were the last one here, eh?" Ezekiel replied. "You're supposed to be some kind of athlete, but you run like a girl!"

"What was that?" Eva demanded, glaring at Ezekiel.

"Uh, nothing," Ezekiel quickly replied. "Forget I said anything, eh?"

Eva glanced over at Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie. All four of them looked to be annoyed by this comment. Charlie Brown just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, eh? I'm working on it! You gotta believe me!" Ezekiel pleaded.

"I'll forgive you this once," Eva snorted. "But next time, you won't be so lucky!"

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – Seriously! I'm trying here! It's not easy to change overnight, eh? More like, it's impossible.

Bridgette – Okay, I know Ezekiel's trying to change, but I don't know if I can put up with him much longer.

Charlie Brown – If Ezekiel keeps talking like that, I'm not going to be able to help him the next time those girls attack him. I have to value my own health above his.

_END_

When all the campers had finished eating their Thanksgiving breakfast, Chris entered the cafeteria once again.

"So campers, did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Boy, did I ever!" Owen sighed as he licked gravy off of his mouth. He then let out a thunderous belch that made the room shake.

"Good. So how do you all feel?"

"Well, I feel like a nap," Duncan yawned.

"Ooh, that's too bad," Chris grinned sadistically, "because you're not going to like the next challenge that we have planned for you!"

"Uh oh, what does that sick man have planned now?" Heather shivered.

"Campers, today you're going to be participating in what I like to call the "Awake-a-thon! In this challenge, the goal is to not fall asleep!"

"What?" all the campers shouted.

"That's right! The first team to have all its members fall asleep loses the challenge and will be sending someone home at the next bonfire ceremony!"

All the campers groaned and moaned.

"Great," Duncan huffed. "I'm already sleepy and junior here will be out like a light before anyone else here!"

Charlie Brown rubbed his eyes and groaned. For once, he thought, Duncan was right. He wasn't sure how long he could last.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little slow getting up…I sort of ran into a writers block with this chapter because I don't want it to follow the formatting of the original show TOO much. I hope I'm not disappointing you. **

**Things to come next chapter: The Awake-a-thon officially begins. During the challenge, you will see Charlie Brown establish relationships with some of the other campers from both teams. Also, who is that new cameraman with the funny nose? Find out next chapter! **


	5. Stay Awake, Charlie Brown

Chapter Five: Stay Awake, Charlie Brown

_Earlier that day_

Chris was sitting in his trailer, interviewing a strange-looking individual indeed. There was one position for cameraman open after one of the other ones had an accident (he had been mauled by a bear).

"So, it says on your resume that you've had experience with camera work before and that you ran camera for your local school's football games. Is that correct, Mr. Snoopy?

The interviewee, Snoopy, simply nodded his head, not opening his eyes or saying a word.

"It also says here that you've also been a World War I flying ace. Is that true?"

Snoopy nodded his head again, saluting Chris as if he were in the air force.

"Interesting…well, that's all fine and dandy, but this is a reality television show and I need something that'll bring in the ratings! What can you do that'll bring in the ratings for this show?"

Without wasting a second, Snoopy handed Chris a sheet of paper with writing on it. Chris took the paper and read it out loud.

" 'I have an unnatural act of having a Jazz musician sing a song about me or have a jazz musical number play in the background in accordance to what I am currently doing at the time whenever the mood or the show is becoming dull'…what the heck, I'm convinced! Welcome aboard, Snoopy! You're our newest cameraman! Grab a camera, a uniform, and report to the bonfire ceremony area for your first task!"

Snoopy shook Chris' hand with a sincere smile. Then, with a salute, he stood up and marched out of Chris' trailer as a military marching theme mysteriously played in the background.

"Nice touch," Chris grinned.

_Fast Forward to Present_

The remaining twenty-two campers were sitting around the bonfire, trying their best to stay awake. But the early morning run and the turkey breakfast was starting to have its effect on the campers and they began to become drowsy. The three that were struggling the most were Duncan, Owen, and Charlie Brown.

"Got…to…stay…awake…" Charlie Brown muttered as he splashed some water on his face.

"Here, let me have some of that," Tyler pleaded. Nodding his head, Charlie Brown handed Tyler the water bottle and the jock splashed himself with the cool liquid. "We should probably conserve this," Tyler added. "We're going to need it throughout the day."

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I can last that long," Charlie Brown admitted. "I'm already exhausted."

"Hey, no thinking like that, little dude," Geoff demanded. "You've got to stay positive if we're going to win this challenge!"

"Sorry," Charlie Brown yawned, "but it's hard to stay focused on winning when you're so tired."

"Maybe we should change the subject," Tyler suggested, rubbing his eyes. "The less we think about how tired we are, the least likely we'll fall asleep."

Meanwhile, over at the Screaming Gophers, Heather was shaking her head to keep herself from falling asleep. Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth were all standing up, trying to keep the blood flowing. Trent and Gwen were having a conversation with one another to keep their mind off the contest. Cody, Leshawna, and Noah were both slapping themselves to stay awake. Justin was just standing at near the ocean, staring out to the endless abyss that was the sea, concentrated on the contest. Owen was jumping up and down with energy, trying to motivate his team to not get tired.

As they were doing this, they noticed that a new, funny-looking cameraman was approaching them. He had a large, beady nose and long, floppy, black ears. As he set up his camera, the Screaming Gophers could swear that they could hear a jazz tune playing lightly in the background as Snoopy set up his equipment:

_Joe Cool_

_After School_

_Working as a cameraman just like a mule_

_Joe Cool_

_Do it right_

_Don't miss out on this action cause it's dynamite! _

_Focus that camera_

_Get that lens size right_

_Joe Cool_

_Don't make a sound_

_Be sure to follow those campers all around_

_Joe Cool_

_Don't turn your back_

_If you miss a single second, you'll get the axe. _

_Pay attention_

_Don't you miss one thing. _

_Joe Cool_

_Record it all_

_From all the campers big success to their downfalls_

_Joe Cool_

_Get it straight_

_If you blink for a second, it'll be to late._

_Yeeeaaahhhh! _

_Light. Camera. Action now! _

_Confession Cam_

Owen – I don't know what it is, but there's something about that new cameraman that just seems…so…COOL!

Gwen – Yeah, first we come to this forsaken island in the middle of nowhere, now we've got cameramen that have jazz themes play randomly in the background? This is all too weird…even for me.

Noah – I didn't think it was even possible for music to play in the background without a source for the music. Yeah, something about this just doesn't seem physically possible.

_END_

Over with the Killer Bass, Charlie Brown was leaning up against a rock, trying hard to keep his heave eyes open. On the other side of the rock, Ezekiel was keeping him company, having little trouble staying awake.

"Hey, kid…I don't know if I ever said this to you, but thanks for saving my butt last night. I was that close to getting eliminated."

"You're welcome," Charlie Brown yawned.

"But I think I'm still in hot water…especially with the girls on the team, eh? I mean, I keep saying things that tee them off, ya know?"

"I sure do," Charlie Brown yawned again.

"I'm trying my best to make it right with them, but I don't know what to do, eh? I mean, it's hard when you don't understand how they thing or know what sends them off in a raging fury and what doesn't, eh? How do I come to understand them?

"Well," Charlie Brown yawned, "a friend of mine back home, who's a girl, always comes up to me and says this weird stuff. One minute, she's threatening to slug me if I try to smooth her over…though I don't know where she got the idea that I would want to do that. Then, the next minute, after we make up after an argument, she assumes that I'm showing signs of affection towards her because I touched her hand."

"Sounds like your friend has a weird way of thinking, eh? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"At first, I was confused by her actions too. But the more time I spent with her, the less confused I was about her way of thinking and the things she would randomly say to me in conversation. She still does confuse me, to be honest. But it's nowhere near as bad as it once was."

"What's your point?"

"My point is," Charlie Brown yawned, "that if you're going to understand someone, then you have to get to know them better. If you really want to try and understand the girls on our team, then you have to talk with them; get to know who they are and what it is they think about. The more you know about someone, the less likely you are to say something to them that'll offend them."

Ezekiel sat there pondering on the piece of advice that Charlie Brown had just given him. He then looked over to Katie and Sadie, who were struggling to keep their eyes open. Then, with a small grin on his face, he stood up and made his way over to Katie and Sadie. He was going to take Charlie Brown's advice and get himself out of the hole he was in.

At the same time, Eva walked up to Charlie Brown. She had just seen what he did for Ezekiel and she didn't seem pleased with it.

"Why are you helping out that sexist pig?" she demanded.

At first, Charlie Brown was a little nervous to answer, unsure what would happen to him if he gave a wrong answer.

"Well…I…I think he needs help, that's all," Charlie Brown quietly murmured.

"That twerp doesn't deserve help," Eva grunted. "He needs my boot up his butt!"

_Confession Cam_

Eva – I don't think I'll ever understand Charlie Brown. The rest of the team hates Ezekiel for what he said yesterday and wants to beat him to a pulp. Here, this kid's helping him out…I don't like it.

Ezekiel – I'm trying to get back on my team's good side. After what Charlie Brown told me, I figured the best way to save myself would be to practice talking with girls. Maybe then, I wouldn't offend them as much…or at all if I'm lucky enough, eh?

_END_

Eva glared over at Ezekiel as he sat down with Katie and Sadie. At first, the BFFF's weren't too happy to have his company. But after a couple minutes, they loosened up their cold reaction towards Ezekiel and actually listened to him speak, showing interest. Eva was a little impressed, but she still wasn't completely sure.

Back over to the Screaming Gophers, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth were sitting in a circle, talking strategy. As they were speaking, Snoopy approached with the camera.

"So anyways, are we three agreed on an alliance?" Heather asked, seeming demanding.

"Is an alliance good?" Lindsay asked, seeming confused.

Snoopy chuckled at Lindsay's comment.

"Yes, Lindsay," Heather replied, seeming annoyed. "An alliance is a very good thing: it ensures that you, Beth, and I are going to the final three together."

"You mean you have a plan to take us to the final three?" Beth asked, seeming excited.

"Yes Beth, I do. That is, if you're interested in forming an alliance with me. What do you two say?"

"Well, I say a lot of things, Heather. I say 'Hello. Nice to meet you', and 'Have you seen my make-up kit?', or…"

Heather grunted as she heard Snoopy in the background laughing harder than before.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS ALLIANCE OR NOT?" Heather yelled, startling Lindsay and Beth.

"Oh, sure. I want to go to the final three," Lindsay squealed happily. She then looked confused once again. "Um, the final three is good, right?"

Snoopy had cracked up and dropped his camera he was laughing so hard. Finally, Heather had had enough of the new cameraman's mocking them.

"SHUT UP YOU!" she shouted as loudly as possible, causing Snoopy to jump sky-high. He had a startled look on his face as he landed back on the ground. Snoopy grumbled as he picked up his equipment and headed back over to the where the other campers were sitting.

_Confession Cam_

Heather – Ugh…that new cameraman is so annoying! I'm trying to convince Lindsay and Beth to team up with me and that funny-looking guy's laughing at us! Oh well, none of it will matter when I win this contest.

Snoopy – (Snoopy holds up a picture of Heather and snarls at it. He then holds a picture of Lindsay to the camera and begins laughing again.)

_END_

Charlie Brown was rubbing his eyes. He was clearly struggling to stay awake more than anyone else on the team. Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ were sitting across from him. They were tired, but they didn't appear to be as tired as Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"So anyways…I think if we four team up and form an alliance, there's no way we can lose," Geoff stated. "What do you dudes say?"

"I don't know," Bridgette replied. "I don't like the idea of giving my word to anyone completely. How do I know I can trust you guys?"

"Look at it like this," DJ stated: "if you're not sure you can trust me and Geoff, you can be sure that you can trust Charlie Brown over there."

"How do you know?" Bridgette asked, seeming unsure.

"Because I get a good feeling whenever I'm around him," Geoff replied. "I mean, when you listen to him, you just know that he's the kind of guy that would never do anything rotten or lie to your face. If you don't believe me, you should talk to him yourself and see what I mean."

"I'm with him," DJ added. "Charlie Brown's seems like the kind of guy that'll stick to his word."

Bridgette glanced over at Charlie Brown along with DJ and Geoff. As she studied the sleepy boy, a small smile of security spread across her face.

"I see what you guys mean," she smiled. "After all, he was forward with me and the girls about his trust in Ezekiel. I guess I can trust him."

Charlie Brown had become very uncomfortable when he saw all three pairs of eyes from Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette staring directly at him. He had no idea what it was they were thinking or speaking of, but he had a funny feeling it was about him. Suddenly, the area surrounding the three teens sitting across from him became black. All he could see was them. Soon, they began to fade out of existence as well. The last thing Charlie Brown saw before they disappeared completely was the smiles on their faces. That was the last thing he remembered before…

"OH GREAT! JUST GREAT!"

In an instant, Charlie Brown could see all the members of his team and Chris staring down at him in a circle.

"Huh…what happened?" Charlie Brown mumbled.

"You fell asleep, junior," Duncan huffed. "You just fell asleep!"

"I did?"

"Yup! That mean's you're out, Charlie Brown!"

"Just great! Now we're at a disadvantage!" Duncan grunted as he stormed away.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – I told them all: the kid's worthless. We should've gotten rid of him when we got the chance! But no…no one listens to me! Now we're at a disadvantage!

Charlie Brown – Well, at least I can say I wasn't the first one voted out of the game…ugh, how do I end up in these situations?

_END_

Charlie Brown was escorted by Chef to the cafeteria, where he would await the rest of the teens who fell asleep. As he was being led away, Ezekiel couldn't help but feel sorry for the sleepy blockhead.

"…You've helped me, kid…now I'm going to help you." He quietly whispered.

**What does Ezekiel have planned to save Charlie Brown? Will it work? Will the Killer Bass be able to pull themselves together and win this competition one man down? Find out in the next chapter!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: You're Not Alone, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown just sat in the cafeteria with his hands resting in his face. He was the only one in their at the time. He had become extremely tired, but he was too upset to fall asleep. He felt like he had let his team down big time in the challenge.

Just then, Chef entered the cafeteria, dragging a sleeping Owen behind him. The big oaf was out cold and not even the big guys head hitting a rock on the ground woke him up. Charlie Brown felt a small glimpse of hope rise within him knowing that the teams were even now, but he still felt as though his head was on the chopping block.

Back outside, the campers were struggling to keep awake. Trent and Gwen had engaged in conversation to keep their minds off the contest; Eva was blasting music from her mp3 player to keep herself from falling asleep. DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette were busy strategizing amongst themselves as were Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie as well as Heather, Beth, and Lindsay.

All the while, Snoopy was going around to each camper, catching their faces on camera. As he approached each camper, they could all hear another jazz song playing in the background.

_Joe Cool_

_The cameraman_

_Focus in on Lindsay cuz she's getting a tan_

_Joe Cool_

_Focus on Beth_

_When you finish up with Noah, go to Gwen and Trent_

_Look at Cody_

_He's starting to doze off_

_Joe Cool_

_Look at Izzy_

_She's running in a circle, making herself dizzy_

_Joe Cool_

_Leshawna looks steamed_

_And be careful with Heather because she looks real mean_

_Look at Justin_

_He seems really focused_

_Joe Cool_

_The coolest pup_

_Be careful of that Duncan or he'll beat you up_

_Joe Cool_

_Tyler's next_

_The jock-boy looks like he could really use a rest_

_Stay clear of Eva_

_She'll bite your head right off_

_Joe Cool _

_Look at Geoff_

_His eyes are getting heavy, so are Bridgette's_

_Joe Cool_

_Harold's tired_

_Be sure to focus on his eyes or you'll get fired_

_DJ's wobbling_

_He'll go any second_

_Joe Cool_

_Don't waste time_

_Pass right by Ezekiel, he's doing fine_

_Joe Cool_

_Look at Katie _

_She's talking with best-female-friend forever Sadie_

_Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh_

_Take an hour break now_

_Confession Cam_

Harold – I would really like to know how that cameraman can get a jazz tune to play in the background like that. Cuz I figure if I got some music to play in the background for me, people would look at me like I was some kind of God…and that'd be really cool for me cuz…well, let's just say wedgies would be a thing of the past.

Leshawna – Oh, that white cameraman knows how to pick his music!

Ezekiel – I was a little disappointed when that voice told the cameraman to just go right past me like that, eh? I mean, I'm entertaining enough to have more than just a few seconds of camera time, aren't I?

Eva – You're darn right I was about to bite his head off! That music got into my mp3 player and cut off one of my favorite songs! …Though I don't see how that's possible!

Noah – Okay, seriously! It's bugging me to no end that music just pops out like that with no speakers, stereos, sound systems, or anything to generate and put out music! IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Owen – I was a little disappointed I wasn't there…I wanted to hear my name in that song.

_END_

Seven more hours had passed and a few more people had joined Charlie Brown in the cafeteria: Owen, Harold, Bridgette, Izzy, and Leshawna.

Leshawna noticed that Charlie Brown looked more upset than any of the six campers in the cafeteria. She knew he was on the other team, but she felt a sudden urge to talk to the six-year old.

"How you doing, little man?" she smiled as she approached the boy.

"Well, I've been better," Charlie Brown sighed. "I mean, I was the first one on my team to fall asleep. I promised my team that if they kept me around, I would do whatever I could to make sure that our team would win the next challenge. Look at me: I failed miserably. I let my team down."

"You know, if I was you, I wouldn't let it get to you that much," Leshawna reassured him.

"Why's that?"

"Well, look around you, little man. Tell me what you see."

Charlie Brown studied the room carefully and narrated to Leshawna what he saw: "Well, I see Chef preparing what looks like our next meal…oh good grief, it's grey! Our next meal is grey-colored!"

Leshawna looked over at the slop on Chef's plate and gagged slightly when she saw it. She urged Charlie Brown to continue explaining what he saw quickly.

"Also, I see tables, chairs, and lights in the room that's made of wood. There's Harold's sleeping on the table. Bridgette looks like she wants to fall asleep. Izzy…doing something, I don't know what. And I see you here asking me to describe to you what the scenario in this cafeteria is. And Owen…"

Charlie Brown and Leshawna's expressions turned to disgust when they saw Owen sleepwalking out of the cafeteria without his clothes on. Both slowly glanced over to where he had been sleeping and saw that his clothes were indeed left behind, folded into a neat pile.

"…Good…Grief…" Charlie Brown whispered

_Confession Cam_

Owen – Yeah, baked beans make me sleep walk still

_END_

"I'm not even going to ask," Leshawna shivered.

"Me neither," Charlie Brown gagged.

"Again…who's in this room?" Leshawna asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me, you, Harold, Izzy, and Bridgette...Owen was, but…well…you know," Charlie Brown responded.

"And if we're in this room, what does that mean?"

"It means that we fell asleep."

"Exactly…you're not the only one to fall asleep during that challenge, little man. Every single person in this room fell asleep. Just like you, we all lost the challenge for our teams and we're all in danger of being voted off by our own teams. So don't feel too bad because you're not alone, Charlie Brown. We're with you, ya dig?"

Charlie Brown lifted his head up as he absorbed Leshawna's words of wisdom. He felt a little better, but not a whole lot.

"Why are you helping me?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Just because we're in a competition, it doesn't mean we still can't lend a hand to someone when they need it, ya hear?"

Charlie Brown pondered on this for a second. Then, with a smile, he bumped knuckles with the larger sister.

"Thanks Leshawna. I owe you one."

"No worries!"

_Confession Cam_

Leshawna – That little guy's all right. Even if he gets voted off next, I think he's going to still be able to walk away with his head held high…I just hope I can do that too.

Charlie Brown – Leshawna really helped me pick myself back up in the cafeteria in there. But for some reason, I don' think I'll be sticking around muck longer if we lose this challenge.

_END_

Charlie Brown closed his eyes, feeling a little better about before. Then, he peacefully fell asleep.

A few hours later, Charlie Brown awoke, feeling rested and full of energy. It was just unfortunate he didn't feel that way earlier. He looked around the room and the number of occupants had grown significantly. Charlie Brown took a small head count and found out that there were only eight campers left: Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Eva, Noah, and Cody.

Suddenly, Noah and Cody busted through the cafeteria doors, both looking very steamed with one another.

"THAT…WAS JUST WRONG!" Cody barked at Noah.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't push me off right away!"

"You were taking advantage of my dream in the mountains with a girl and you know it!" Cody snapped.

"I took advantage of you and your dream? Tell me how that works please, because I'm confused."

"What happened between them?" Charlie Brown asked Leshawna. She simply shrugged her shoulders as she had no idea what happened either.

Just then, Snoopy came into the cafeteria, laughing as hard as he was allowed to. He was holding a picture in his hands and he showed it to each of the campers, who chuckled a little when they saw it. When Snoopy showed Charlie Brown and Leshawna the picture, they couldn't believe their eyes. There in the picture was Noah and Cody cuddling with one another in their sleep, with Noah nibbling on Cody's ear.

"Dang, you two boys have been lonely WAY too long!" Leshawna laughed.

"Shut up," Noah grunted as he opened his book and started reading.

Cody looked flustered, but he just put his head on the table without a word.

_Confession Cam_

Charlie Brown – Now I've seen everything.

Noah – I am NOT gay! What you people just saw was a total freak accident! I do NOT swing that way!

Cody – Dude, I don't know if I can sleep in the same cabin with Noah anymore. If we don't win, I'm voting him off.

Snoopy – (He holds up the picture of Noah and Cody cuddling and breaks out laughing)

_END_

"So what's going on out there now?" DJ yawned as he approached Cody, who didn't dare look up at DJ.

"I think he was reading to them the history of Canada."

"Oh…that's harsh dude," Geoff winced. "I'm glad I'm not out there right now."

"The whole history of Canada? Good grief!" Charlie Brown exclaimed. "I have trouble staying awake during my spelling class!"

"Spelling? Dude, I haven't taken that class in forever!" Geoff laughed. "I'm glad too, cause I couldn't pass a single test to save my life…grammar neither."

Four more hours passed and by that time, Eva, Heather, and Trent had joined everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone was extremely tired and trying to catch up on their sleep except for Charlie Brown, who was anxiously awaiting for the contest to end.

Finally, Chris burst into the room with a piece of paper.

"AND IT'S OVER!" he shouted through his megaphone, jerking everyone out of their sleep. Everyone groggily and grumpily glared at Chris, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"In a shocking turn of events, before I could start the chapter on the maple tree, Duncan fell asleep in the can!"

"The Killer Bass all groaned."

"But right after that, one other camper fell asleep! And that camper was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…GWEN!"

The Killer Bass let out shouts of joy while the Screaming Gophers all let out moans and groans.

"That's right! Ezekiel has won it for this team!"

Ezekiel entered the room, not looking the least bit tired as he happily looked over his fellow campers.

"What can I say, eh? Being a farmer, I don't get a lot of sleep, ya know?"

The Killer Bass immediately flocked to Ezekiel and hoisted him onto their shoulders, praising him for his achievements. Ezekiel let it all soak in until his eyes reted on Charlie Brown.

'Well, you saved me, kid. Now I saved you. You've got another chance to prove yourself," he thought to himself. 'Just don't blow it."

"That means that the Screaming Gophers will be attending the bonfire ceremony later tonight! Pick your favorite loser to send home!"

_Confession Cam_

Charlie Brown – I feel so relieved that we won. Ezekiel really pulled through for us and saved me. I owe him one, big time!

Cody – I'm voting for Noah…just because I don't trust him sleeping in the same room with me anymore.

Noah – I vote for Cody for reasons I'd rather not bring up.

Leshawna – Sorry Owen, but I'm voting for you tonight. What I saw last night was just too disturbing to go through again.

Snoopy – (He holds up a picture of a naked Owen and blechs. He then holds up the picture of Noah and Cody again and breaks out laughing.

_END_

The Screaming Gophers were at the bonfire ceremony later that night, each one looking nervous. Snoopy was there dressed in full camera gear as he watched Chris prepare to hand out the marshmallows to the campers.

"When I call your name, come claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive one will walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island…and you can't come back…EVER!"

Everyone, even Snoopy winced at this word.

"Heather! Gwen! Trent! Nice job today! Come claim your marshmallows!"

All three walked up to Chris and claimed their marshmallows. Heather smirked at Snoopy, who just growled in return.

"Beth! Lindsay! Leshawna! You're safe!"

The three girls sighed in relief as they walked up to get their marshmallows. Snoopy chuckled as Lindsay studied the marshmallow with curiosity. He stopped when Chris glared at him. He then turned back to the remaining five campers.

"Izzy! Justin!" Chris called.

Izzy and Justin sighed as they claimed their treats.

Owen, Cody, and Noah began to sweat profusely…Owen more than the others.

"There are only two marshmallows left. You three received quite a few votes," Chris explained as he enjoyed watching the tension rise between the three remaining campers.

"The next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…Owen!"

"WHOO HOO!" the jolly giant shouted as he caught his marshmallow.

Cody and Noah became even more nervous as they glared at one another.

"Cody…Noah…this is the final marshmallow," Chris barely whispered.

Snoopy got a shot of Noah's nervous face…then Cody's squeezed fists in front of his sweating face as he awaited Chris to give his answer. Then, Snoopy put the picture of Noah and Cody in front of the camera and lightly laughed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Chris snapped at Snoopy. Snoopy winced as he put the picture down and got back to work.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cody!"

Cody let out a sigh of relief as he caught his marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me?" Noah demanded as he watched Cody grab his treat.

"Sorry Noah…or should I say, lover boy?" Chris laughed. Immediately, the other campers began to laugh at Noah…except for Cody, who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry dude," Trent taunted. "But I didn't want to be your next one night stand!"

"If you're not into girls, then what good are you to me?" Izzy laughed.

"He just confused me when he kissed Toby over here and I hate being confused," Lindsay innocently replied as she played with her hair.

"Whatever I'm out of here," Noah scoffed as he headed for the dock of shame. He heard a military marching theme play in the background as he walked towards the boat of losers. He turned around and noticed Snoopy marching behind him with the camera.

"STOP THAT MUSIC!" he demanded. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU HEAR ME? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Snoopy just shrugged as he recorded Noah's departure from **Total…Drama…Island. **

**A/N: There you go! Sorry all you Noah fans out there. I had to think hard on this one. To be honest, it was between him and Owen. When it came down to it, he just seemed like the only one they would've voted off if they had lost that challenge. But don't fret…you may see more of him later….or will you? Stay tuned to find out! **

Voting Breakdown:

Leshawna – Owen

Noah – Cody

Cody – Noah

Owen – Noah

Justin – Cody

Heather – Owen

Lindsay – Noah

Trent – Noah

Gwen – Noah

Izzy – Noah

Beth – Noah

Owen – 2

Cody – 2

Noah - 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: What are you afraid of, Charlie Brown

After the bonfire ceremony, the Screaming Gophers made their way back to camp. There, they found the Killer Bass sitting outside their cabin, celebrating their victory with some soda.

"Hey losers!" Duncan called over with a sly grin. "Hope it wasn't too painful for you!"

"Oh shut up, freak!" Heather snapped.

Charlie Brown glanced over to see who had been voted off. He couldn't remember everyone that was on the opposing team, but was relieved when he saw that Leshawna was still in the game.

"So who did you guys have to vote off?" he questioned as they came over.

"That too-smart-for-his-britches-man-cuddling Noah," Leshawna replied, seeming annoyed with just the thought of Noah.

"Good riddance too," Cody huffed. "I don't think I would've been able to sleep tonight with him and I in the same cabin."

"Aw, what's wrong lover boy? Can't handle the pressure of some other guy having a crush on you?" Duncan mocked.

"That's exactly right," Cody replied. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate gay people. I'm cool with them. Just don't hit on me and we'll get along just fine. It cramps my style with the ladies."

"You've got style with the ladies?" Leshawna asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Confession Cam_

Cody – What can I say? You can call me a homophobe if you want, but it's the truth!"

Leshawna – Cody and style? Those two things go together like Lindsay and brains.

_END_

"So you mean to tell me that the only reason you voted off Noah is because you're afraid of gay people?" Gwen asked.

"No! No! No!" Cody quickly insisted. "I'm just afraid of them trying to hit on me."

"Weird explanation, but I think I get it," Trent replied, shivering at the thought of Noah trying to kiss him.

"Why you boys get so uptight about your manliness is beyond me," Leshawna said rolling her eyes. "I mean, a man wants to hug you…big whoop."

"Noah was kissing me!" Cody snapped back.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Leshawna sighed. "But still, there's nothing to be so scared of. I swear, you two are AAACKKK!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats when they heard Leshawna scream at the top of her lungs. Before anyone had any time to respond, Leshawna raced onto the porch of the Killer Bass cabin, leaping into DJ's arms stricken with terror.

"What! What! What!" Lindsay asked, looking around frantically as she flung herself onto Cody for protection.

"KILL IT!" Leshawna shrieked.

Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Harold, and Charlie Brown raced over to where a scared DJ held the terror-stricken Leshawna in his arms and hid behind him. Heather and Beth hid behind Owen, who was looking for something to hide behind. Justin, Trent, and Gwen immediately began looking around for the thing that was threatening Leshawna. Geoff, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Izzy sprang into action, racing towards where Leshawna once stood. Geoff had a pipe ready, Duncan held an axe, Ezekiel and Eva held up his fists, Tyler held a baseball bat tightly in his hands, and Izzy did a karate kick as he leapt through the air to where Leshawna was pointing. All five braced themselves for the fight of their lives.

"Kill what?" Duncan asked as he glanced around the area, staying on alert.

"THAT RIGHT THERE!" Leshawna continued to shriek, pointing to where she was standing..

"Where?" Geoff asked as he nervously looked around where he stood.

"RIGHT BY YOUR FEET!"

Charlie Brown was shaking as he gripped onto DJ's leg.

"Tell me when it's over," he shivered as he closed his eyes.

Geoff, Izzy, Duncan, Tyler, and Ezekiel looked at the ground and saw what was causing Leshawna to panic so greatly: a spider.

"You're kidding me, eh?" Ezekiel said as he stared down at the spider, which appeared to be more scared than any of the campers were.

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – Okay, I'm probably going to get a lot of hatred for this, but what is it with girls being scared of bugs? At least guys are scared of things that are considered deadly, eh?"

Charlie Brown – The way Leshawna was shrieking earlier, I thought we were all going to die. Good Grief, that girl can scream.

_END_

Duncan was visibly annoyed with what had just transpired. Without another word, he picked up his axe and brought it down on the spider, splitting it in two.

"Thanks for the heart attack babe," Duncan huffed as he walked back onto the porch.

"S-S-Sorry," Leshawna shivered as she climbed down from DJ's arms. "I-I-I just really, really hate spiders. I freak out every time I see them."

"I know what you mean," Beth quivered. "Bugth and anarachnidth give me the freakth."

"Oh, I don't blame you," Lindsay whimpered. "They're so gross and icky!"

"Uh, Lindsay…the spider's dead now." Gwen noted.

"So?"

"So I think you can let go of Cody now."

Lindsay snapped back into reality. She noticed that she was indeed still clinging onto Cody, who looked paralyzed with shock.

"Oh…eh…sorry Toby," she innocently said.

"Uh, it's Cody," Trent corrected her.

"I don't think Cody even knows his own name right now," Gwen chuckled as she noticed how red Cody's face had become.

_Confession Cam_

Lindsay – What can I say? When I get scared, I just blank out and grab the person closest to me. I hope Cory isn't mad at me.

Cody – (His face is still red and tried to speak, but it all comes out in complete gibberish)

Gwen – Anyways, after we had killed the spider, we all just started having a share fest on what we were most afraid of: DJ talked about how scared of snakes he was, Heather admitted she was afraid of sumo wrestlers, and Harold talked about his fear of ninjas. Even Izzy admitted her fear of flying.

_END_

"Oh, Izzy is definitely afraid of flying," Izzy said.

"So is Owen," the large teen admitted, shivering at the thought of his phobia.

"The…that's nothing to be afraid of wimps," Eva huffed.

"Oh, okay tough girl. What's YOUR phobia?" Leshawna demanded.

Eva's look of confidence suddenly vanished and she looked shamed of herself.

"…losing …" she whispered.

"Losing? And you say our fears are ridiculous!" Tyler laughed.

"Okay, then what's yours, Mr. Tough Guy?" Eva snapped.

Like Eva before him, Tyler's smile vanished when he was forced to admit is worst fears to the other campers.

"C-C-Chickens," Tyler shook.

"Chickens? Are you kidding me?" Duncan laughed.

"What? They're small….and fast…and feathery….and their beaks can be deadly when they're mad, you know?"

"Maybe so, but I'd rather face a mad chicken head on than a mad bull, eh?" Ezekiel replied. "Those things can be deadly."

"…Okay, that's a good one," Eva admitted.

All was silent until Justin broke the silence: "Having to spend a day with ugly people."

"Oh my gosh, Justin being with ugly people WOULD be totally scary, right Katie?" Sadie whimpered.

"Oh, I know! That'd be so, totally, scary!" Katie agreed. "But not nearly as bad as having a bad haircut."

"Omigosh! That'd be the worst!" Sadie quivered as the two BFFF's held onto one another for dear life.

"Walking across a mine field…in high heels…" Lindsay shivered.

"…mimes…" Trent shamefully admitted.

"Mimes? You're kidding, right?" Duncan laughed.

"What? They've got those white faces and they move around all weird. It's creepy dude!"

"Yeah…as creepy as a bunny rabbit," Duncan laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Bad Guy…what's YOUR worst fear?" Trent asked.

Duncan's face, like those before him, changed from confidence to insecurity when he was asked to admit his greatest fear to the rest of the campers. All eyes were on him, waiting for his response.

After a few minutes, Duncan sighed, lowered his head, and whispered his greatest fear to the other campers: "Celine Dion music store cardboard cut-outs."

Immediately, all the campers broke out laughing harder than they had at anyone else. Duncan just scoffed as everyone else laughed at his expense.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – What? What's so funny about that? Have you ever SEEN those standee cardboard cut-outs of her? They're freaking scary. They don't look normal at all! (He points at the camera) Those of you who have seen them, you know what I'm talking about!

_END_

Duncan glanced over at Charlie Brown, who was laughing just as hard as anyone. Something about that just got under Duncan's skin in a bad way.

"Okay, twerp," Duncan snapped, pointing at Charlie Brown. "You think my fear's so funny…what's YOURS?"

Again, all the laughing stopped when it was someone else's turn to admit their worst fear to their fellow campers. This time, all eyes were fixed on Charlie Brown. Sweat trickled down Charlie Brown's face as he felt the glances of twenty pairs of eyes fixed on him. Finally, he collected himself and began to speak:

"Back home, there's this little red-haired girl," he began. "Ever since I can remember, I've had a crush on her. But I was always too scared to talk to her…I guess my worst fear is confronting her and admitting my feelings to her."

"Aww, that's so CUTE!" Lindsay cooed along with the other girls minus Heather and Eva.

"Dude! The little guy's got a crush?! That's wicked, dude!" Geoff chuckled as he playfully punched Charlie Brown's shoulder.

"Is her head red like mine?" Izzy asked, pointing to her head.

"No…reader," Charlie Brown answered.

"Is she a midget like you?" Izzy questioned again.

"Um, I'm not a midget Izzy."

"Suuuurreeee…keep telling yourself that, little guy," Izzy replied with a wink.

Charlie Brown just shrugged his shoulders, not sure what Izzy was trying to hint at.

_Confession Cam_

Izzy – Okay, I'm convinced that Charlie Brown isn't really a six-year old kid. He's truly a midget. I mean, what six year old has a crush on girls at the age of six. Why, when I was six years old, I tried to play with the boys, but they were all concerned that I had cooties. That, and the fact that I kept following them home from school like a rabid dog in heat probably had something to do with it. Anyways, I'm going to crack this case if it's the last thing that I do!

_END_

The next morning, the campers awakened at 8:30 much to their surprise. They sat in the cafeteria, studying the substance that was on their plates, not sure what to make of it.

"Good morning campers!" Chris sadistically smiled as he entered the cafeteria. "I hope you're all getting enough to eat because it's going to take all the energy you've got mustered in your bodies to complete today's challenge: PHOBIA FACTOR!"

The campers didn't know what he meant by this and just continued to eat their breakfast.

"The team that wins today's challenge not only wins invincibility, but will also get a great prize: You'll be dancing the night away here in the cafeteria after we've changed it to become a totally awesome club!"

Everyone cheered and shouted for joy at this announcement, sparking intensity and determination to win the challenge today.

"Heather, you'd better eat as much as you can because you've got a sumo wrestling match coming up after breakfast!"

Heather, who was in the middle of eating the slop in front of her, spewed it out all over Trent in shock.

"Also, Ezekiel, you're going to be getting a cultural experience today for sure because you're going to be bullfighting!"

Ezekiel's face immediately went pale upon these words.

"Wait…how did he know what our worst fears were?" DJ demanded, seeming irritated and nervous at the same time.

Everyone pondered on this for a second before Duncan slapped his forehead and stated "Because they were recording us last night! We all admitted our worst fears on live television!"

When everyone realized this, they all slapped their foreheads in union with one another.

"Okay everyone, hurry up and finish eating breakfast, because it's time for you all to come face to face with your worst fears!"

**Hahaha! I pulled a switcheroo on you guys! This challenge came three days earlier than it was supposed to with Charlie Brown here! Anyways, sorry this chapter wasn't so focused on Charlie Brown or Snoopy, but the next two will be I promise! Speaking of which, for those of you who are fans of Izzy and Owen, you're NOT going to want to miss the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: It's the Bloody Red Baron, Charlie Brown

All the campers had gathered outside after breakfast, shaking nervously at the thought of having to overcome their worst fears in order to advance in the contest. Chris, on the other hand, looked very proud of himself for having thought up such a devious, yet clever challenge for the campers to overcome.

"Okay, let's get this challenge underway," Chris chuckled. "Owen…Izzy…you two are going to be facing your fears together since you're both afraid of the same thing: flying."

"Great balls of fire, you wouldn't!" Owen shivered, clenching tightly onto Izzy.

"Nu-uh! Izzy is not flying!" Izzy replied, visibly shaken.

"Oh, you ARE flying…unless you want to forfeit two points automatically for your team."

Owen and Izzy hung their heads: they were cornered.

"But don't worry," Chris assured them. "You're going to be flying with one of the best pilots to ever exist."

Just then, a familiar military march tune filled the air as the campers noticed the cameraman from yesterday approaching them, dressed in a pilot's uniform.

"This is the new cameraman that I hired yesterday!" Chris explained. "He also has a brief history as a World War I Flying Ace, taking on the best of the best overseas: the Bloody Red Baron! I assure you…you're in safe hands."

Owen and Izzy glanced over at their teammates, who looked sympathetic for their fellow campers. Owen and Izzy looked back over at the pilot, who was saluting them as a greeting. Slowly, they both saluted him back. Then, Snoopy motioned for them to follow him to his airplane, while marching in tune to the military theme playing in the background. Izzy and Owen slowly followed him.

"All right then," Chris spoke up yet again. "While they're completing their part of the challenge, I think we'll start off with Ezekiel! It's bull fighting time!"

Ezekiel's face turned white as a bed sheet when Chris announced his part of the task.

_Confession Cam_

Ezekiel – When I was a little boy, a bull charged at my grandpa when he provoked it. I raced out with a cow stick, not thinking about what I was getting into and struck the bull as hard as I could. All I can remember after that is a pair of blood-red eyes glaring right at me before he threw me over his head with his long, sharp horns. (He shivers) I've been scared of bulls since.

_END_

Ezekiel was trapped in a bull pen with a very angry bull locked up at the other end. Ezekiel was given a red cape from Chef before Chef raced for cover as fast as he could. Ezekiel's eyes, as well as some of the other camper's, went as wide as dinner plates when the gate on the other end was opened, releasing the angry bull.

Meanwhile, Owen, Izzy, and Snoopy had just arrived at the pilot's aircraft: a small, but cozy-looking doghouse.

"Um…I'm no engineer by all means, but this doesn't seem capable of flying if I may say so," Owen shuddered.

"Uh, okay, Izzy wants to know how she can stay safe when there's no cockpit to keep her from falling to her certain death!"

Snoopy did not answer any of the comments made by the two nervous teens as he finished inspecting the doghouse to make sure it would stay airborne during flight. When inspections were finished, Snoopy put his goggles on over his eyes and boarded the doghouse. He then threw a pair of goggles to each Owen and Izzy and motioned for them to climb on behind him. Reluctantly, they did so.

_Confession Cam_

Owen – You know, something about this just didn't feel right. I think it was the fact that I was about to be flying on top of a doghouse fifty miles above ground…but then again, I was with a pilot that got to have cool, jazz music randomly playing in the background for him. So I thought 'who knows? Maybe this would work out after all'.

_END_

Owen and Izzy were aboard the doghouse, clinging onto one another for dear life. Snoopy looked extremely calm as he started up his doghouse. At first, it spat and sputtered a great deal. But eventually, the doghouse's engine was running smoothly with no trouble and the three brave flyers were ready for takeoff. The doghouse moved slowly at first. Then, after a few minutes, it picked up speed. It got faster…and faster…and faster…soon, they were going much faster than normal. Owen and Izzy were beginning to panic, heaving and breathing heavily to calm their nerves down.

"Good golly Miss Molly, I'm going to be sick!" Owen moaned as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Izzy doesn't feel so good," Izzy winced as she massaged her temples.

Then, after a few more minutes of picking up speed, Snoopy pulled up on the controllers, levitating the doghouse into the air. The challenge of overcoming their fears of flying was officially underway.

Back at the campgrounds, Ezekiel was running from the bull as fast as his legs could carry him, not daring to look back to see how close the bull was. In fact, he could calculate how close the bull was to catching him by how hot and powerful the breaths of the bull felt on his back.

"Come on Ezekiel!" Tyler cheered. "All you've got to do is face the bull and get him to run through the red cape five times and you've won!"

"You think it's easy? YOU come out here and do it, eh?" Ezekiel snapped back.

Ezekiel continued to run in circles a couple minutes more until his legs started to feel like jelly. Deciding that he had had enough, Ezekiel raced for the exit. But just before he could reach it, he felt a horn reach between his crotch area and heave him into the air, sending him flying over the fence and landing hard on the ground. All the campers watching winced and quivered as they heard Ezekiel land with a thunderous THUD.

"Omigosh!" Bridgette exclaimed as she raced over to Ezekiel to check on him. He was conscious, but looked to be in extreme pain. Charlie Brown, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie soon joined Bridgette in checking over Ezekiel.

"How many fingers am I holding up, dude?"

"Ugh…eight?" Ezekiel responded, seeming out of it.

Geoff looked at the one finger he was holding up and looked back at Ezekiel with a very concerned look on his face.

"Uh, dudes…I think we need to get him some help."

"We'll help him. Don't worry," Chris chuckled. "But I suggest you five start worrying about yourselves because it's your turn to face your phobias! Katie, Sadie, and Justin: I need you three to follow me. Bridgette; you'll be starting your six hours of solitude in the woods in just a few minutes."

Bridgette's face turned white when she heard the word 'woods' and began to sweat profusely.

Back in the air, Owen and Izzy were still clinging tightly onto one another, their eyes wide with fear. Snoopy, on the other hand, looked calm as ever as he as enjoying the mighty breeze blowing against his floppy ears, flapping them helplessly in the wind.

_Confession Cam_

Snoopy – (He's still in his flying ace uniform as he holds up a picture of Owen and Izzy holding each other tightly while they're aboard the doghouse. He chuckles slightly at it and starts to mock their fear of flying.)

Owen – At first, it wasn't so bad. But then, things started to happen.

Izzy – Oh wow, you should have SEEN the mighty battle that we were in the middle of! Izzy would have thought it to be the most exciting thing to be a part of…if she wasn't so scared of dying at the time.

Chris – Yeah, their flight was going smoothly…too smoothly. So to make things more interesting, I called an old friend of Snoopy's to come and liven things up a little.

_END_

"…You think we're going to survive?" Owen chuckled nervously.

"I…I think we're going to be fine!" Izzy laughed, letting go of Owen.

Just then, out of nowhere, a series of bullets went flying past the three passengers aboard the doghouse. Owen and Izzy shrieked in terror as they ducked. Even Snoopy was startled by the sudden appearance of the bullets.

"Holy Ark of Noah, what was that?!" Owen shrieked.

"Did the RCMP find me or something?" Izzy questioned, as she looked in the sky, visibly shaken.

Just then, another small WWI flaying aircraft flew above Snoopy's doghouse. Snoopy's face went into a state of shock when he recognized the familiar shade of red to the aircraft. He looked closer to study it. Sure enough, this was the aircraft that belonged to his mortal enemy: The Bloody Red Baron.

Bridgette found herself sitting on a log in the woods alone. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, but the fear inside of her was swelling up.

"…okay Bridgette…you can do this…it's just six hours alone in the woods. This'll be a piece of cake."

Just then, she could hear a heavy bass guitar playing a blues tune in the background. Slowly, more instruments came into the mix, making a full pledged blues song. From out of the nearby bushes, Bridgette could see a camera approaching her. It wasn't the same cameraman from before: this one looked smaller…a LOT smaller. Also, this cameraman had a yellow tone to the color of his…feathers?

As the new cameraman began to set up his equipment, words started to come to the jazz tune in the background:

_Little Birdie_

_Why do you fly upside down? _

_It's amazing_

_That the way you get around. _

The new cameraman was setting up his camera on a set of rollers so that he could follow Bridgette's every move with little trouble.

_Little Birdie_

_Why you worry like you do?_

He was trying to fly the camera up to the top of the tripod, but was having trouble lifting it with his little feet. .

_Don't you worry! _

_You just do what you can do! _

After a few more minutes of struggling, the little cameraman was finally able to get the camera on top of the tripod.

_Little Birdie_

_You just fascinate us so! _

The little cameraman walked up to Bridgette and studied the scenery and where she was sitting

_Show that girl there_

_Just what it is that you know! _

Bridgette felt awkward and nervous as the cameraman studied her intensely, trying to decide what shot to use on her and what lens size would be best fitting for the situation. As she looked at him, she caught his name on his uniform: Woodstock.

_Little Birdie_

_You be careful with that girl _

_Don't you know that_

_To her parent's she's the world?_

Finally, Woodstock had decided what he needed to capture the action on camera and went to gather his materials, with the blues/jazz music still playing smoothly in the background. Soon, he returned with some lighting and placed them next to his camera, directing them at Bridgette.

_Little Birdie_

_Make sure that the lighting's right! _

Woodstock finally finished setting up the lights and turned them on, creating a bright glare for Bridgette.

_Dim those lights now_

_Don't you make her lose her sight_

Finally Woodstock had everything in place and the scenery all set to record Bridgette. But when he tried to turn on the camera, sparks came flying from the lights he had set up. Frantically, Woodstock tried to make the sparks stop, but he couldn't.

_Little Birdie_

_Just what are you trying to do? _

Bridgette's eyes got wide when she saw that the area in front of the cameras was starting to smoke heavily. Woodstock grabbed a fire extinguisher and aimed for the fire. But when he pushed the button, the force behind the blast of CO2 sent Woodstock flying around, spraying the cool substance all over the area. Some even sprayed all over Bridgette.

_Too much power_

_Will burn the forest down, it's true! _

After the fire extinguisher was completely out of pressure, it plummeted from the sky with Woodstock underneath it. It landed right on top of him, flattening him.

_Confession Cam_

Bridgette – It was bad enough being in the woods alone for the challenge. But to send a cameraman who's even clumsier than I am and almost burns down the forest? That was just too much for me to handle. At least that music kept me at bay…what's with all these cameramen having their own jazz selection of music anyways?

Chris – Yeah, with Snoopy flying the airplane, I needed another cameraman who could bring the flow of jazz music in the background to the table while he was gone. Snoopy suggested Woodstock. Though he's not as good as Snoopy recommended him to be, I must say: THAT WAS AWESOME! Great TV, dudes!

_END_

In the cafeteria, Chris was standing above Katie, Sadie, and Justin. All three looked extremely nervous as both Chris and Chef held certain substances in their hands. Chris was holding two very raggy-looking wigs that were extremely dusty and old. Grinning slyly, he placed a wig on each of the girl's heads. Once the wigs were on, Katie and Sadie became extremely uncomfortable with their new haircuts.

Chef was standing above Justin with a make-up bag. He began placing make-up on Justin's face. Sweat poured down his forehead as he focused on de-beautifying the male model. He had created a very thin mask made of rubber that stuck to Justin's face like glue. He added minor details to make the mask look real and up to Chris' standards to terrify Justin. When he was done, Justin was indeed a horrific sight: His skin was different shades of white and looked to be very deficient of Vitamin D. Also, zits covered his forehead all over and his hair was greasy and messy. When Justin looked in a mirror, he shrieked in terror.

"Better get used to it, you three," Chris chuckled. "You've got to keep the wigs and make-up/mask on for three whole hours."

_Confession Cam_

Katie and Sadie – (Both girls are holding each other) Oh my gosh…Katie, this is so unbearable and inhumane! Look at our hair! (Katie shivers) I know! We look awful!

Justin – (Looking in a mirror, shaking violently) I-I-I feel so…HELPLESS! So powerless…I used to be able to rely on my good looks to get me through life. But now…NOW what have I got? NOTHING! I'M SO POWERLESS! (He breaks out crying desperately)

_END_

Back in the air, the Bloody Red Baron was still firing round after round of bullets, trying to take down his noble foe.

"Sweet brother of King Saul, he's right on our tail!" Owen shrieked.

Snoopy looked behind and saw that the Bloody Red Baron was indeed caching up them at an alarming rate. Acting on instinct, Snoopy performed a loop-de-loop, ignoring the screams of Izzy and Owen as they were upside down for a few brief seconds. When they were right-side up, they were now behind their enemy. He had the enemy in his sight. Taking aim, Snoopy held his arms in front of him and began firing at the Bloody Red Baron.

"Whoa! Cool!" Izzy shouted in amazement. "He's firing at the enemy! And he doesn't even have a machine gun! That is, like, SO amazing! If Izzy could do that, he would have less enemies than she does now! I'd be amazed…if I wasn't so scared!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Owen shrieked.

Again, Snoopy ignored the comments of his passengers and continued to aim and fire at the Bloody Red Baron.

Suddenly, sparks began to fly from the rear of the Baron's plane. It was a direct hit! The plane started to spin out of control and began to plummet down to earth at an alarming rate.

"HE DID IT! WHOO-HOO! WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!" Owen squealed happily.

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Izzy laughed maniacally.

Snoopy just grinned slyly. He had won…or so it seemed.

Back on the ground, Lindsay was up for the Screaming Gophers. She looked petrified as she looked at the field in front of her. There were signs all over the field warning all who dared to approach it of the dangers that were planted under the earth. Lindsay shivered as she glanced down at her feat, which were covered with high heels.

"Okay Lindsay," Chris called over. "All you have to do is walk across this minefield, survive, and you earn a point for the Screaming Gophers.

"Oh my gosh, I am so totally going to die," Lindsay whimpered.

_Confession Cam_

Lindsay – It wasn't so much the fact that I had to walk across the mine field in high heels that was bugging me…it was the fact that those high heels looked so totally gross on me. They made me look fat.

Cody – (Swooning) Did you see Lindsay in those high heels? …wow…so cute.

Tyler – Lindsay looked so HOT in those high heels!

_END_

All the other campers that were present held their breaths as Lindsay slowly began to make her way across the mine field. Even the Killer Bass looked scared for her safety. Charlie Brown was biting his fingernails as he watched in horror as Lindsay took each step slowly and carefully. Duncan watched in amazement as Lindsay courageously walked across the minefield. But perhaps the most nervous campers of all were Tyler and Cody: both could barely watch as the beautiful blonde crossed the minefield.

'I am so totally going to die…and in these horrific high heels too…my life just sucks right now,' Lindsay whimpered to herself. But with sweat dripping off her forehead, she bravely walked onward, carefully watching her steps and the ground she was walking on. One wrong move could spell disaster…even death.

Finally, after a couple intense minutes that seemed like hours, Lindsay had safely made it to the other side of the minefield. All the campers applauded Lindsay's efforts as they let relief settle in.

"Way to go Lindsay!" Tyler shouted as he raced over to Lindsay.

"That was amazing!" Cody called out as he raced to Lindsay too.

As both boys approached Lindsay, they noticed the other running towards her and stopped dead in their tracks, glaring at one another briefly before finally greeting the blonde.

"Lindsay! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen you do!" Tyler smoothly complimented, which made her blush.

"Man, if I walk across minefield like that in my CoD games, I'd win every time!" Cody smiled.

Lindsay stared at Cody with a blank expression on her face.

"Call of Duty" Cody explained.

No comment from the blank Lindsay.

"It's a computer game…about Word War I?"

Nothing.

"…you did good," Cody whispered, seeming embarrassed of himself.

"Aw, thanks Cody," Lindsay smiled. Then, she grabbed both Tyler and Cody and pulled them in for a great hug, leaving both boys rendered speechless.

_Confession Cam_

Tyler – Lindsay's so awesome. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such courage as her…and she has a nice body too!

Cody – Lindsay…wow…so sweet and innocent…a little lacking in the brain department, but wow…what a nice body.

Lindsay – Cory and Taylor both seem like really cool guys. It was so sweet of them to check on me after that horrible man Chip made me walk across that field. …but I don't think either of them would like to hang out with me…I don't have that nice a body.

_END_

Back in the sky, it was all total chaos for our three brave pilots: The Bloody Red Baron had not been shot down and had begun firing another barrage of bullets at his brave foes.

"AH! YOU SUCK, BLOODY RED BARON!" Izzy shrieked as bullets went flying past her head. "YOU COULDN'T HIT THE SIDE OF A BARN IF YOU WANTED TO!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF EDISON, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Owen pleaded as he gripped onto the doghouse so tightly that it started to break through the wood.

Snoopy was maneuvering through the air to the best of his abilities: he performed barrel-rolls, nose-dives, and loop-de-loops with ease, with Owen and Izzy screaming in terror all the while.

Again, Snoopy began firing at the Bloody Red Baron with just his arms. The bullets missed their target, leaving the Bloody Red Baron unscratched. Then, The Bloody Red Baron circled behind our heroes once again and fired mercilessly. This time, the bullets connected with the back of the doghouse. A loud bang burst throughout the air. Then, much to the dismay of Izzy, Owen, and even Snoopy, smoke began pouring from the back of the doghouse while sputtering and choking. The engine on the doghouse began to slowly die. Then, to all three passenger's horrors, the doghouse began to dive towards the earth at an alarming rate.

"DEAR ABBY, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Owen cried out over the screeching sound of the doghouse crashing down.

Izzy was so terrified, she couldn't hardly shriek as she clung onto Owen for security.

Snoopy was clearly nervous, but being the proud pilot that he was, he didn't let it show. Instead, with as calm a face as he could gather, he proudly stood up and saluted to no one in particular.

**WHEW! That was a long one. Who's going to win the challenge? Will it be Tyler or Cody who will win over Lindsay in the end? Can Bridgette hang ten in the woods this time? What about Katie, Sadie, and Justin? Finally, will Snoopy, Owen, and Izzy survive the crash? Stay tuned for the next chapter of TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND! **

**A/N: Yeah, it was TheKidVince's idea for me to bring in Woodstock as a cameraman as well. I wasn't going to at first, but then I heard the Little Birdie song and thought I could make do with it in chapters to come like the Joe Cool songs. How do you guys like the songs so far? Good? Need work? How about the love triangle with Cody, Lindsay, and Tyler? Different huh? Don't worry about not seeing much from Charlie Brown this chapter (Snoopy made up for it I think) He's going to have his hands full with his phobia soon enough. **

**Eva fans, stay tuned, you're not going to want to miss the next chapter, I promise you! **


	9. Chapter 9

Brace Yourself, Charlie Brown

"W-What happened?" Owen asked as he crawled from the wreckage of the doghouse. "Am I alive?"

He felt himself all over to make sure that no bones were broken and that he was still in one piece. He sighed in relief when he found out that he was okay.

He heard noises coming from the bushes nearby. He was nervous at first, but settled down when he saw Izzy crawling out from them.

"That….was….so….cool…" she chuckled faintly. "I can't believe I just survived an airplane crash!"

"Um, technically, it was a doghouse," Owen corrected her. "But we STILL SURVIVED! WHOO-HOO!" Owen shouted joyfully.

Still cheering, he picked up Izzy and gave her a great big hug. Izzy joined in on the cheering as Owen swung her around in the air.

"Hey, wait a minute….where's the pilot?" Izzy asked.

Owen stopped swinging Izzy around instantly: he had forgotten all about the pilot. He dropped Izzy and began to frantically search for the World War I Flying Ace. He picked up pieces of the doghouse and began to throw them to one side, hoping to find the pilot unharmed.

"Great Father of Shakespeare, where IS he?" Owen shrieked as he continued to dig through the ruins of the doghouse.

"No! He can't die on us!" Izzy shouted. "I won't allow it! I want him to live to see the day Izzy takes down that Bloody Red Baron! His aircraft, no matter if it was a doghouse or not, shall be avenged! He shall…"

Before she could continue, a hand clamped around her mouth and pulled her into the nearby bushes. Soon, the same hand was dragging a freaked-out Owen into the same bushes. At first, Izzy and Owen didn't know what was going on and were quite nervous. But when they saw who it was that had dragged them into the bushes, they immediately calmed down.

"Oh thank goodness it's you," Owen sighed when he recognized that it was the pilot. "For the love of Little Boy Blue, I thought you were some psycho that was hiding out here in these woods. Whatever you do, don't disappear on us like that again. You had us worried sick. I mean…"

Snoopy covered Owens mouth again and shushed him and Izzy. Once he got them both to stay quiet, he pulled out a map from his backpack and laid it out for everyone to see. It was a map of Camp Wawanakwa and its surrounding territory. Snoopy pointed to a small island that was just off the coast of Camp Wawanakwa and then pointed to the ground they were kneeling on.

"You mean THIS is where we landed?" Izzy asked. Snoopy nodded his head.

"Oh, well that's not far," Owen chuckled. "All we have to do is build a raft and row back to…"

Again, Snoopy shushed Owen immediately. Frantically, Snoopy poked his head above the bushes and studied the area. As quickly as he poked his head up, it was back in the bushes again. He then began to act like a wild animal while pointing on the map.

"You mean there are dangerous creatures that live on this island?" Izzy questioned. Snoopy gave her two thumbs up to acknowledge that she was right.

"Hey, how do you know what he's saying?" Owen asked, seeming confused.

"Oh, I have this gift of communicating with animals," Izzy chuckled.

Snoopy hushed Izzy once more and quickly glanced around the area they were in before motioning for Izzy and Owen to follow him.

Back on the island, DJ was wiping the sweat off his forehead after he had managed to befriend a garden snake.

"And that makes the score three to one!" Chris announced. "DJ has scored the first point for his team! For the gophers, Lindsay, Heather, and Beth have each scored a point for their team. Ezekiel and Geoff, unfortunately, failed to conquer their fears and leave the Killer Bass trailing behind."

Ezekiel and Geoff hung their heads in shame. Charlie Brown gave his two teammates an assuring smile, trying to tell them that it was going to be all right.

"Up next for the Screaming Gophers is Cody!" Chris announced.

Cody gave Lindsay what he thought was a sly smile and said to her, "This one's for you, malady." Then, still smiling, he strutted up to Chris, ready to face his fear.

"Who's malady?" Lindsay asked Heather. "I'm confused."

Heather just rolled her eyes and told Lindsay to just smile and wave.

"Okay, Codester…as you can see here, we have a small house set up. There's enough room in here for two people. You're going to be one of those two people that are going to be spending the next three hours in here."

"Tch…piece of cake," Cody grinned. "Who's my lucky roommate?"

"Your roommate's already in there. Why don't you go and see for yourself."

Cody shrugged his shoulders and strutted over to the small cabin. Before he entered, he straightened out his shirt and made sure his hair was nice and neat (He figured it could be a gorgeous girl in there). Finally, after preparing himself, Cody opened the door and entered the cabin and closed the door behind him. He turned around to meet his roommate. But when he saw who it was, his smile immediately vanished and he let out a scream of terror.

"NO! NOT YOU!" Cody shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled to be in here with you either," Noah scoffed as he continued to read his book.

"STAY BACK!" Cody demanded, backing into a corner. "DON'T LET MY SMALL ARMS FOOL YOU! I KNOW KARATE!"

"Oh, I'm trembling….both on the outside and the inside," Noah sarcastically remarked.

_Confession Cam_

Cody – Why? Why him? I thought once you left the island, you couldn't come back! Why's he here? Why now? (He suddenly gasps in terror) He couldn't have fallen for me, could've he? I know I've got the looks, but I meant for them to be for the ladies! For Bridgette! For Gwen! (He lets out a small swoon) For Lindsay…What's that gonna tell them about my image if I'm in here with a guy who's crushing on me? WHAT?!

Noah – I don't even know why I'm back here…I was enjoying a body massage from a pretty girl when suddenly, Chef dragged me out of there by my feet, threw me in that lame house, and told me I was going to be in there three hours with Cody…Sheesh, you dream about kissing a pretty girl in bed just once and you pay for it for the rest of your life.

Charlie Brown – I don't know what was in that cabin with Cody, but from the way we all heard him shouting, I can't even begin to imagine what was in there. (He shudders) I'm just glad it's not me that has to go in there.

_END_

Back in the middle of the woods, Bridgette was walking aimlessly about, trying to shrug off the feeling of terror swelling up inside her. Indeed she was petrified, but the soft blues music following the smaller cameraman as he recorded her every move helped calm her down.

_Little Birdie_

_Follow that Bridgette girl around_

_She looks nervous_

_So don't make any sudden sounds. _

As Bridgette stepped over a set of logs, Woodstock struggled to fly over the same set of logs with his camera. After failing a couple of times, he decided to walk around them, and that was quite a trip for the little bird.

_Little Birdie_

_Don't stray too far from that girl_

_If she's alone_

_Her world will begin to twirl_

Bridgette took deep breaths as she continued her hike through the woods, listening to the blues song in the background. In all honesty, if it weren't for the music, she'd have probably given up the challenge by now.

Woodstock was doing all he could to keep up with Bridgette. But once again, his size was acting as a disadvantage to him: his short legs couldn't keep up with Bridgette's walking pace.

_Little Birdie_

_You've got to pick up the pace. _

_She's moving fast_

_It's like she was in a race. _

Woodstock did as the singer in the background song told him to do and began to run to catch up with Bridgette, making sure he was recording her every move for the viewing world. Very quickly, however, Woodstock became short of breath.

_Little Birdie_

_You've gotta get that girl on tape. _

_It's too bad though_

_That you're really out of shape. _

Woodstock was really panting hard as he tried to catch up with Bridgette. Fortunately for him, Bridgette had been paying close attention to the song. She turned around and offered Woodstock a ride on her shoulder, which Woodstock gladly accepted. When he was up on her shoulder, Woodstock adjusted his camera lenses and recorded Bridgette's hike through the woods from the surfer's point of view.

Meanwhile, Snoopy successfully led Owen and Izzy to the beach area of the small island they had crashed on. All three were short of breath and extremely dirty from their hike: they had been chased by bears, a heard of moose, and even a polar bear.

"Great Gatsby, I'm thirsty," Owen exclaimed as he raced for the water.

Snoopy gasped and ran after Owen as fast as he could. He caught up with the larger teen just in time and prevented him from jumping into the water.

"What are you DOING?" Owen demanded. "I'm as dry as a desert! I need some water!"

Snoopy motioned for Owen to stay put as he began to slowly make his way towards the water. When he didn't dare go any closer, he picked up a small stone and chucked it onto the shore. The instant the rock landed there, a monstrous-sized crocodile raced out from the water and gobbled the stone instantly. It raced back to the water just as fast as it had come out.

"Oh," was all Owen could say after what he had seen.

"Oh, crocodiles! Izzy LOVES wrestling crocodiles! Bring it!" Izzy screamed as she raced for the waters.

Again, Snoopy rolled his eyes and stopped the crazy red-head from going into the waters.

_Confession Cam_

Izzy – Oh, crocodile wrestling is one of my favorite past times! Like this one time, this crocodile came up to me and was like 'grr, I'm gonna at you alive!' and I was like 'grr, no you're not!' and instantly, an all-out brawl broke out between us. He was a noble foe, but my fierceness was too much for him. In honor of his defeat, I beheaded him, stuffed his head, and hung it up on my bedroom wall above all the other crocodiles I had beaten in the past. But he was my toughest fight ever. (He sighs) Ah, good times.

Snoopy – (He holds up a picture of Izzy and then makes a cuckoo whistling sound as he makes circular movements with a finger next to his head)

_END_

After Snoopy had gotten Izzy and Owen under control, he huddled them up and began going over the next strategy with them. While talking in dog language, Snoopy pointed over to another island that was not too far off in the distant.

"That's the island where Camp Wawanakwa is?" Izzy asked.

Snoopy gave her thumbs up to indicate she was correct.

"Sweet! We're almost home! Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered. "But how are we going to get over there?"

Again, Snoopy spoke in his native tongue: Dog. In it, he explained his plan to Izzy and Owen.

"We build a canoe and oars out of nearby trees with your pocketknife?" Izzy asked. Snoopy nodded.

"Sweet! This'll take only a couple minutes for me! I LOVE witling things with pocketknives. I almost put that Duncan fellow to shame. Now give me the knife and let me get to work!"

Back at camp, Gwen had just survived being buried alive, no thanks to Trent who had been chased around by a mime which irritated Gwen a great deal. Unfortunately for Leshawna, she had failed to conquer her fear of spiders. It hadn't helped that the spider used to scare Leshawna was in fact Chef dressed up as a spider, which made the whole situation ten times scarier than it should have been. The Screaming Gophers were now ahead 5 – 2. The Killer Bass received their second point when Duncan conquered his fear of Celine Dion music store standees.

"We're quite a ways into this contest now campers," Chris chuckled. "So far, it's been awesome watching some of you freak out at the sight of your worst fears. For those of you that have conquered them so far, not nearly as entertaining, but good job I guess."

"You guess?!" Gwen demanded. "You left me BURIED ALIVE!"

"And you're still here. You'd rather I made you go for a while hour instead of five minutes?" Chris chuckled.

_Confession Cam_

Gwen – (Hissing through her teeth) That…man…is….SO…going….to…get…it.

_END_

"So anyways, I think next we're going to have Tyler confront his fear next."

"Oh yeah!" Tyler exclaimed, pumping his hands into the air. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Okay Tyler, for your challenge, you're going to have to stay in this pen filled with chickens," Chris explained. "You have to stay in there for ten minutes without freaking out and you earn a point for you team. Understood?"

Tyler gave Chris two thumbs up and confidently made his way over to the chicken pen. Before he jumped in, he glanced over at Lindsay and said, "This one's for you, babe!"

"Oh, how sweet," Lindsay cooed. Then, with a blank expression, she asked Heather, "What's for me?"

"Never mind that loser," Heather sneered. "He's the enemy. Flirting with anyone outside our alliance is against the alliance rules, remember?"

Lindsay looked like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest as she hung her head down.

Seconds later, Tyler was screaming at the top of his lungs. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he jumped over the fence and ran up a tree to avoid a chicken that was advancing towards him in search for food. Tyler held onto the tree for dear life, sweat pouring from his forehead and his teeth chattering violently.

Before Chris could mock the jock, another scream of terror filled the air as Cody broke through the doors of the cabin he and Noah were confined in and raced for the same tree, shaking just as badly as Tyler was.

"H-H-He started to walk towards me," Cody shivered with tears coming down his face.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic!" Noah shouted to Cody. "All I said was I was hungry and that I was getting a snack."

"A snack?! Is that what you call it now you sicko?!" Getting A SNACK!? I AM NOT A SNACK!!!"

"No kidding? Did they teach you that one in high school?" Noah asked sarcastically. "And no, I wasn't intending anything beyond the context of that statement…I was just going to get something to eat from the kitchen."

"Well, two more campers bite the dust and fail to earn points for their retrospective teams…ironically, both of them were trying to get the attention of Lindsay…not that I blame them," Chris chuckled.

Cody's face and Tyler's face both turned beet-red as Chris mentioned the fact that they were trying to impress Lindsay in front of everyone. Their heads hung in shame, they both descended from the tree, not daring to look at Lindsay.

_Confession Cam_

Lindsay – I don't get it…why were they trying to get my attention? I was already watching them…along with everyone else that was competing. Why would they try to get our attention when they know they've already got it? I'm confused.

_END_

Snoopy, Izzy, and Owen had finally made it back to the island of camp Wawanakwa after several grueling hours of making their canoes and rowing them across the shark infested waters.

"Sweet mother of George Washington, I'm sore," Owen wined.

"Aw, don't be such a baby," Izzy teased as she jumped on the larger teen's shoulder. "We're almost back to camp! Once we get there, we'll be done with this nightmare and ear our team two points!"

"Aw, but can't we rest for a minute? I'm hungry and tired," Owen begged.

Snoopy, overhearing this, motioned for Owen and Izzy to sit down and that he would go in search of food. Then, Snoopy crouched to the ground and began to crawl through the woods military style.

"Ooh…we get to see the mighty World War I Flying Ace in survival mode!" Izzy smiled as she watched with great interest as Snoopy crawled out of sight. "Oh, I'd love to learn how to survive in the woods like those guys do. It'd help me a great deal whenever I have to be on the run from those RCMP guys, don't you think so Owen?"

Owen just stared at Izzy with a blank expression on his face.

In the woods, Snoopy was cautiously sneaking from tree to tree as he desperately searched for something to eat. As he searched, his eyes caught sight of a pile of berries on the ground. Smiling, he leaned over to pick them up. But as soon as he put his paws on them, he heard a great, growling noise from behind him. Nervously glancing over his shoulder, he saw one of the biggest, angriest, brown bears he had ever seen in his life. It didn't appear to be too happy that Snoopy was trying to scavenge it's dinner of berries. It let out a mighty roar and lunged itself at Snoopy. Screaming in terror, Snoopy got out of the way just in time and raced through the woods as fast as he could with the bear hot on his tail.

"Where's the Flying Ace?" Owen moaned. "I'm so hungry, I can't move."

At that moment, Snoopy ran by Izzy and Owen, screaming at the top of his lungs. Owen and Izzy looked into the woods to see what Snoopy was running from and their eyes went as wide as dinner plates when they saw the bear coming at them.

"Okay, I stand corrected…I'm not that hungry," Owen admitted before screaming along with Izzy and Snoopy at the top of their lungs. Immediately, Izzy and Owen raced to catch up with Snoopy and to outrun the bear.

_Confession Cam_

Bridgette – (Smiling) Actually, I would like to thank Chris and the producers for making me face my fear of being alone in the woods. It's helped me to realize that there's really nothing to be afraid of.

_END_

As Bridgette was walking through the woods with Woodstock on her shoulders, she heard three screaming voices behind her. She turned around to see Snoopy, Izzy, and Owen running in terror. When he turned around to see what they were running from, she and Woodstock joined in the screaming and running when they saw the great bear charging at them.

The bear chased them all throughout the woods and through three different rivers before the five terrorized residents of Camp Wawanakwa reached the campgrounds and managed to lock themselves in one of the cabins. The bear tried to break the door down a couple of times, but after it failed to do so (the five that had locked themselves in the cabin had propped anything that wasn't bolted down in front of the door and put all their weight against it to keep the bear out), the bear gave up and returned to the woods.

Near the end of the day, the current score of the contest was 7-4 in favor of the Screaming Gophers.

For the Screaming Gophers, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Beth, and Lindsay ended up scoring for their team. Cody and Leshawna had failed their challenges and Justin couldn't bear the sight of his new ugly face and ripped it off with a scream with ten seconds to go.

For the Killer Bass, only Duncan, DJ, Katie, and Sadie were successful in conquering their fears. Bridgette had been disqualified when she was chased from the woods from the bear. Geoff, Ezekiel, Tyler, Harold and Eva were unable to conquer their fears (Eva refused to lose an arm wrestling match to Chef).

"Okay campers, so far we've seen some awesome stuff all day long: being chased by bears, flying doghouses being shot at by the Bloody Red Baron, laughing at the accusation that Noah is gay…"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ugh! I left the all-you-can-eat-buffet at playa-de-losers for THIS?!"

"There's an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Owen asked with his mouth drooling.

"AHEM!" Chris declared loudly. "Moving on, all in all, this has been quite a fun-filled day for me and the viewers and a torturous day for you campers. But fortunately for me and unfortunately for you, we're not done yet. We still have one more to go for the Killer Bass: Charlie Brown!"

Charlie Brown took a deep breath and stepped forward, not knowing what his challenge was going to be.

"Aw great. That's it. We're going to lose," Duncan huffed.

"Tch. You've already lost Heather scoffed. "There's no way you can win. We're ahead three points. Even if the little twerp did earn a point, it wouldn't matter."

Charlie Brown's smile faded when he heard this. "She's right," Charlie Brown sighed. "It doesn't matter if I can pull this off or not. We've already lost."

"Then why don't we make this interesting," Chris smiled. "Killer Bass, I'll double your points if Charlie Brown can conquer his fear so it's not a pointless task."

The Killer Bass cheered when Chris announced this.

"All right, this is for invincibility and for a rocking part in the cafeteria tonight! It's up to you now Charlie Brown! Are you ready?"

Charlie Brown nervously nodded his head.

"Okay, then let's do this!" Chris turned around and shouted towards the dock of shame, "Okay, bring in the yacht!"

On his cue, a yacht approached the dock of shame. It was decorated with balloons and streamers. It was carrying what sounded like many children that were Charlie Brown's age. As Charlie Brown studied the yacht, his eyes and body froze when he saw who was standing on the front end of the yacht.

"_GASP _I-I-It's her…t-t-the little red-haired girl!"

**A/N: SO SORRY THIS TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD! I've been busy and I've had writers block. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY. The next chapter will follow soon, I promise. Also, I should note that in the last chapter, where it says EVA in the authors note, it should read Cody, if you couldn't guess that already. Anyways, I love comments so please leave them! **


	10. Chapter 10

It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown found himself shaking vigorously on the middle of a dance floor that was set up in the middle of the camp grounds. He was now wearing brown pants, black shoes, and a dress shirt with a bow tie. He was twiddling his thumbs as he looked back on the boat. On the top deck, he could see the little red-haired girl sitting on what appeared to be a throne. Charlie Brown loosened his collar so that he could swallow a gulp.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **I've had a crush on the little red-haired girl for quite some time. It's a little embarrassing, but I don't even know her name. (He sighs) I guess the reason I'm so scared to talk to her is that I'm afraid that the girl that I idolize will reject me and think I'm a loser…does that make me a coward? I sure hope not.

_**END**_

Geoff, DJ, Harold, and Ezekiel approached Charlie Brown.

"You look terrible, eh?" Ezekiel said noting the sweat pouring from Charlie Brown's forehead. "Here, have some water."

Charlie Brown accepted the water bottle and took a sip. He could barely swallow it though through the large lump that had developed in his throat.

"Here, let me fix your tie, little man," DJ chuckled as he straightened out Charlie Brown's tie. "You're going to want to look your best for when you escort that little girl to the dance floor. It's an honor to be a queen's escort."

"Lucky you," Harold added, seeming a little envious.

"Yeah, I'd so TOTALLY love to be an escort for Brid…I mean, a queen one day. You should feel honored, little man." Geoff chuckled.

"Don't you understand what's happening here?!" Charlie Brown suddenly burst out. "This is it! I'm going to meet the little red-haired girl!! She's my dream-girl," he added with a slight swoon. But he instantly returned to a state of panic when he said, "I can't just go through with this on our first meeting!"

"Sure you can! It'll be easy, eh?" Ezekiel encouraged.

"Just calm down, Charlie Brown. Gosh! There's nothing to it! All you have to do is escort her to this dance floor, kiss her on the cheek, and lead her in one slow dance. If you do that, we win the challenge!"

"AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M NERVOUS?!" Charlie Brown demanded as he pulled Harold up to his face by the shirt of his collar.

Before anything else could be said, a trumpet sounded off from a nearby band that had been brought in for the challenge.

"That's it, little dude! That's your cue!" Geoff grinned as he slapped Charlie Brown on the back.

"Go get her tiger, eh?" Ezekiel grinned as he nudged Charlie Brown.

"You da man, little man," DJ whispered with a small wink.

"Go forth, my small friend!" Harold encouraged! "Go where I have never gone before!"

Harold found four pairs of eyes staring at him awkwardly.

"What?"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **I guess I'm kind of jealous of Charlie Brown. I'm a teenager in school who has yet to get his first kiss and here's this kid, about to get his first kiss at six years old. (He sighs) Oh well, this man's gonna get one soon enough! (He thumps his chest in a manly way, but breaks out coughing afterwards)

_**END**_

Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, and Geoff left Charlie Brown there to join the rest of their teammates to watch Charlie Brown confront his fear of meeting the little red-haired girl. The Screaming Gophers were gathered around too, excited to see what would happen.

"That twerp is toast," Heather chuckled as she watched Charlie Brown try to stop himself from shaking.

All fell silent for a moment. Then, the band started playing a matching number. As the band played, the front of the yacht opened up and the little red-haired girl walked onto the dock of shame with her crown.

Charlie Brown swooned as he saw her board land. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair seemed to be glowing radiantly as the sun shined on her head. The band continued to play the music loudly and energetically.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Is it just me, or did Chris go through a lot more time and effort for Charlie Brown's challenge than he did for the rest of us?

_**END**_

"SNAP OUT OF IT AND ESCORT HER TO THE DANCE FLOOR!" Eva snapped, looking irritated that it was taking this long.

"Shh!" Katie and Sadie hushed her. "Don't spoil the moment!"

Charlie Brown glanced over at his teammates one more time. They all gave him the thumbs up gesture. Taking one more sigh, Charlie Brown began to walk the dock of shame to greet his dream girl. At first, it felt as though he was walking normal speed. But the closer he got to her, the heavier his feet got and the harder it was for him to walk. It became more difficult for him to walk, but he continued forward, shaking the whole way down.

Finally, Charlie Brown reached the little red-haired girl. She just smiled at him, unaware of how nervous and timid he felt. Charlie Brown swooned a little bit. He thought he was going to throw up. Taking a deep breath, he bowed to her awkwardly and faster than normal. Not taking note of this, the little red-haired girl took Charlie Brown's arm and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. Or rather, she escorted him to the dance floor. For as soon as she had taken Charlie Brown's arm, he was swooning so much that as he walked with her, it looked like he was almost floating as he happily skipped alongside her.

As soon as she let go of him, Charlie Brown snapped out of his thoughts. He found himself on the dance floor. All eyes were on him: from the kids on the yacht to the fellow contestants of Total Drama Island to Chef, who was biting his fingernails in anticipation. The band ended the marching number and began to play a slower song to begin the first dance.

Charlie Brown looked at the little red-haired girl, who was smiling at him as she flirtatiously winked at him. Once again, Charlie Brown felt his stomach churn. His knees became week and had started shaking violently. The sweat almost seemed to pour from his forehead like a faucet as the little red-haired girl turned her face slightly to the left so that her cheek was now facing Charlie Brown, awaiting for him to kiss her.

"Come on little guy," Ezekiel whispered under his breath. "You can do it."

"Don't blow it now kid," Duncan thought to himself. "Not when you're this close."

"Faint…faint…faint…" Heather chanted softly as she clenched her fists.

"I wonder if there's any cake on that yacht," Owen thought to himself as he studied the yacht full of kids.

"Wait…where'd Chris get the money for this?" Chef thought aloud. "He told me that he didn't have enough money to give me a raise, so where'd THIS money come from?"

Charlie Brown was beside himself. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to kiss her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Charlie Brown closed his eyes…leaned in…and kissed her on the cheek.

The next few moments were somewhat strange to Charlie Brown. Right after he kissed her, the world around him seemed to spin out of control. He found himself floating on thin air as he happily flew in a pink-blue sky. He was carefree, he was happy, and he was at peace. It was as though nothing had happened at all. He knew something had happened, but he didn't care. He just continued to fly around freely and happily. He did summersaults around an orange sun and let the warm breeze blow gently on his face.

This was how it was for the next couple minutes. Afterwards, everything around Charlie Brown just seemed to disappear and he found himself falling into an endless abyss. He screamed as his body fell out of control, but nothing came out. Then, with a giant THUD, Charlie Brown landed on what felt like a bed.

He sat up and found himself back in his bed inside the Killer Bass cabin with his pajamas on. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Everyone else in his cabin was still sleeping.

"W-What happened?" Charlie Brown asked himself. "W-Was it a dream?" He looked over at the cafeteria and saw Chef awake cleaning up what looked like what was left of some kind of party that had been thrown last night. Charlie Brown was confused.

A couple hours later, all the campers were in the cafeteria for their breakfast…or what appeared to be breakfast. Everyone seemed a little more tired than normal. Over at the Screaming Gophers table, two chairs were empty: Noah's and Justin's.

Charlie Brown entered the cafeteria moments after everyone else did. Immediately, all eyes fell on him.

"WHOA! It's the party animal himself!" Geoff hollered as he picked Charlie Brown up and hoisted him onto his shoulders.

"Huh?" Charlie Brown asked him.

"Don't play modest, little dude," DJ laughed. "You were the life of the party yesterday AND last night! Go ahead, give yourself a pat on the back."

"Huh?" Charlie Brown said again.

"You know," Trent called over, smirking. "The way you gave that little red-haired girl that long passionate kiss on the dance floor yesterday afternoon…I didn't think you were the romantic type of guy, you sly devil you!"

"I did WHAT?" Charlie Brown asked, seeming more confused than before.

"And the way you led her in that dance…that was soooooo cute!" Lindsay cooed.

"Yeah, you literally swept her off her feat, Charlie Brown!" Leshawna chuckled. "You definitely made her day yesterday a memorable one!"

"Not to mention he won the challenge for us, eh?" Ezekiel smiled, which earned some nasty glares from the Screaming Gophers table.

"I DID?" Charlie Brown asked, seeming lost.

"Not to mention a party animal!" Geoff laughed. "After we won the challenge, we got to go to that rocking party here at the cafeteria last night! And YOU were the life of the party, Charlie Brown!"

"I was?" Charlie Brown looked shocked.

"Yeah! Who knew you were such a great dancer?" Bridgette smiled. "You led everyone in the Chicken Dance, the Electric Slide, the Cha Cha Slide, and the Hand Jive!"

"Then when the swing music started playing, you danced with all the Killer Bass girls one by one! Even EVA!" Tyler added.

"Though I hate dancing, I have to admit…Charlie Brown got me into the dancing mood last night," Eva commented, not looking up from her slop.

"He was SO smooth, wasn't he Katie?" Sadie cooed.

"Definitely!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah!" Owen added. "Also, after we came back from voting Justin off, you came out of the cafeteria and dragged us all in to join you at the party! Even when Chris and Chef tried to stop you, you dragged them in too!"

"I DID WHAT?" Charlie Brown asked yet again.

"You're a great dancer solder!" Chef called out from the kitchen. "I'd enter a dancing competition with you any day!"

"And then he started swing danthing with us girths from the Thcreaming Gopherth…wow…I never danthed like that in my LIFE!" Beth swooned.

"Izzy was impressed!" Izzy added. "You even did the dance of the rattlesnake with Izzy and got it down to the core!"

"You sure know how to dance, little white man!" Leshawna chuckled.

"Dude, when you and I did the robot together, I thought I was dancing with an actual robot there for a second!" Cody laughed. "You got that dance down to a SCIENCE!"

"I do?" Charlie Brown asked.

"You even danced with Heather and Gwen after you, Lindsay, and I did the twist together!" Owen added.

"Okay…even **I **admit the kid knows how to party," Heather scoffed.

"Come on Heather, you liked it and you know it!" Gwen teased. "What I can't get over was how after every time he finished dancing with one of us girls, he'd kissed us all on the cheek when we finished dancing."

"I DID WHAT?" Charlie Brown asked, almost going into a state of shock.

"I've got to hand it to you little guy, you sure know how to become the life of a party," Duncan admitted. "You're more interesting than I thought you were."

"Let's hear it for Charlie Brown, the biggest party animal of them all!" Geoff called out.

Instantly, everyone applauded and cheered for Charlie Brown, who looked as though someone had just tried to explain rocket science to him.

Geoff let Charlie Brown down off his shoulders when the applauding died down and noticed Charlie Brown was frowning.

"Dude, what's the matter?"

"What's the point in doing something great if you can't remember it the next day?" Charlie Brown sighed.

"I don't know…I have that happen a lot too," Geoff admitted. "But I'll tell you one thing: it was your first kiss, Charlie Brown!"

**A/N: So there you go! I know it was a little short and rushed, but I'm starting to plan the next challenge and I want to get started on it before I forget it (It's an original challenge that wasn't done in the show, but slightly resembles one of the challenges). Anyways, did you all like this chapter? Was it too obvious what would happen? Too rushed? Sorry Justin fans, but I tried to think of something for the model and couldn't come up with anything. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and challenge! Charlie Brown's going to have a lot more trouble with this one. Plus, Snoopy and Woodstock will be teaming up as cameramen! **

**Voting Breakdown**

**Justin – Cody**

**Cody – Justin**

**Beth – Cody**

**Heather – Cody**

**Lindsay – Leshawna**

**Owen – Cody**

**Leshawna – Justin**

**Trent – Justin**

**Gwen – Justin**

**Izzy – Justin**

**Justin – 5**

**Cody – 4**

**Leshawna – 1**

**Order of eliminations: Courtney, Noah, Justin. **


	11. Chapter 11

It's Free Time, Charlie Brown

All the campers were relaxing around Camp Wawanakwa. It was just after ten o'clock and Chris hadn't summoned them for a challenge yet, so they figured they'd utilize this free time for luxury. Even Snoopy and Woodstock, the new cameramen, were taking an hour break from their jobs and relaxing near Snoopy's doghouse.

At the Screaming Gophers cabin, Cody was sitting on the front porch playing a hand-held game to pass the time. His mind was fixed on nothing but the game. Nearby, Heather and Lindsay were lying in lawn chairs on the front porch, getting tans. Lindsay didn't seem to have any trouble relaxing. Heather, on the other hand, was having trouble trying to block out Cody's hand-held video game sound effects.

"Will you turn that racket down?" she barked over to him. "I'm TRYING to relax here!"

"So go put on earmuffs," Cody replied, not looking up from his game.

"No!" Heather snapped. "All YOU need to do is turn down the volume on that stupid game! Then we won't have to listen to that annoying crap!"

"You would say that," Cody said, still not looking up at her. "You just don't appreciate the art of chip-music: without it, there would probably be no Wii…no Super Mario Galaxy…no Twilight Princess…no Metroid Corruption…no Wario World Shake It…no Super Smash Brothers Brawl…no-"

"Ugh! I can't stand this geek talk!" Heather screamed. "I'm going down to the lake! Are you coming Lindsay?"

Lindsay, however, seemed to have fallen asleep. Heather just scoffed and left for the beach, sticking her tongue out at an unaware Cody in the process.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **What…a…loser. No wonder that guy can't get a girl to like him: if he became any more of a computer nerd, he'd become a computer himself.

**Cody – **Hey, I can't help it if I like video games. Who knows, maybe one day I'll make my own video game and market it…then I'd have more money than that bimbo Heather could ever dream of having.

_**END**_

Cody went back to playing his computer game. He was lost in its world until he heard a voice ask him "What were you taking about 'Twilight Princess?'".

Cody turned around and almost fainted when he saw Lindsay standing there in her bathing suit.

"Ugh…er…ah…nothing," Cody quickly replied after forcing himself to look back at his game. "It's…uh…just this game that I've played back home, that's all."

"Oh…what's it about?"

"Oh, it continues the series of Zelda, where a local village boy has to save a princess from the evil clutches of a power-hungry sorcerer."

"Aw, that sounds so romantic," Lindsay smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Cody asked, seeming shocked Lindsay would think that of a video game.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Lindsay replied. "Is that what game you're playing right now?"

"Uh, no…this is a puzzle game," Cody explained.

"Oh," Lindsay replied, seeming disappointed.

Cody sighed as he went back to his game. But as he played, he could feel Lindsay kneel down behind him and stare at his screen over his back.

"Okay…I'm confused…why are you stacking T's and I's up like that? And how come every time you complete a row, it disappears? Doesn't that, like, defeat the purpose of building something? Okay, now why is there an O that's munched up into a square falling down? Now there's a weird-looking Z…now it's a crooked N? I'm confused."

Little did Lindsay realize that as she was watching Cody play, she was leaning closer and closer towards Cody. Soon, she was leaning so close that her chest area was rubbing up against the back of Cody's head. Poor Cody's eyes were literally bulging out of his head, his hands were trembling, and he had completely forgotten about the game he was playing.

"Now another T's coming down? I thought that one already fell before…why are you letting them stack up like that? You're starting to run out of room Cory…aren't you supposed to move them around like you were before?"

The more questions Lindsay asked, the more she was leaning forward and the more her chest was pressing against the back of Cody's head. As if on cue, the moment Cody lost the game, Cody suddenly let out a blood-curling scream and raced off to the communal bathrooms.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay – **Aw, poor Cory…I didn't know that he took losing computer games so hard. she pauses and goes into thought Why was he screaming something about needing to take a cold shower?

_**END**_

Down at the beach, Heather was trying to relax and get a tan, but she wasn't having much luck down there either as Katie and Sadie were talking a mile-a-minute about different things. Ezekiel was with them too, but he was more focused on soaking up some sun rather than listening in on their conversation.

Out in the water, DJ, Owen, and Geoff were swimming while Bridgette was sitting on her surf board waiting for the perfect wave to show up.

"Um, I know we're not on the same team and all, but do you think you could teach me how to surf?" Owen excitedly asked Bridgette.

"I don't see why not," Bridgette smiled.

"WHOO HOO! I'm gonna be a surfer!" Owen shouted excitedly.

Bridgette got off her board while DJ and Geoff willingly helped Owen get on. It took all the strength they had, but they managed to get Owen to stay afloat Bridgette's surfboard.…somehow.

"THIS IS AWESOME! WHOO-HOO!" Owen cheered enthusiastically. "SURFS UP! SURFS UP! WHOO-HOO!"

As soon as Owen had shouted 'surfs up', the all too familiar jazz background music filled the air. Instantly, everyone looked over to where Snoopy was. Indeed, he was racing towards then wearing Hawaiian swimming trunks, an orange surfboard, and a great smile. Snoopy jumped into the water, not even the slightest bit scared. The music continued to play lightly, but energetically in the background. Owen was almost squealing with joy as Snoopy paddled up next to him and Bridgette, who was explaining to Owen how to bring the surfboard in.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Owen – **Ever since I got here, I have yet to hear my name in one of those cool jazz songs that cameraman has playing in the background behind him. I thought I was finally going to get my chance to hear it as that cameraman paddled up next to me. I was so…PSYCHED!

_**End**_

Owen enthusiastically listened to Bridgette explain the tactics of surfing while keeping close attention to the music playing in the background. Still no words had been sung at this point.

Snoopy was just casually paddling out towards the sea, waiting for the perfect wave to approach them.

Finally, just as Bridgette finished explaining to Owen the tactics of surfing, the perfect wave began approaching them. Snoopy immediately faced away from the wave and with a determined look on his face, prepared himself to ride it. Owen did just as Bridgette instructed him to and prepared to stand on his board as the wave approached them.

The wave approached Snoopy first, who had no problem standing up on his board as he began his ride ashore on the surfboard. He was having little to no trouble performing tricks and stunts on the surfboard (hand stands, walking from the front to the back, riding the very top of the wave as well as the inside, etc.).

Owen was smiling greatly as the wave approached him. Right on Bridgette's cue, he raced to stand up on the board…a little too fast. Owen didn't have a chance to catch his balance as the wave picked the surfboard up. Much to the dismay of Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ, Owen fell off the surfboard and splashed into the water. This resulted in the current wave approaching the shore to almost turn into a major tidal wave that swooshed all three Killer Bass teammates onto the beach, splashing Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Heather in the process. The wave had also managed to knock Snoopy off balance, causing him to fall off hi surfboard and into the heart of the tidal wave.

Seven pairs of angry eyes glared into the water at Owen, who had emerged from the water holding carrying Bridgette's surfboard.

"…sorry…" Owen quietly whispered.

"It's okay," Bridgette replied, seeming slightly annoyed as she took her surfboard back from the much larger teen.

"EEK!" Katie and Sadie shrieked, causing the other campers to jump out of their shoes. When they looked over to Katie and Sadie, the two girls were frantically pointing towards the water. There, just on shore, was Snoopy face down in the water motionless. Immediately, Geoff and DJ raced over to him and carefully dragged the unconscious cameraman ashore.

"SWEET POTATOES! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Owen panicked.

"Bridgette! You've got first-aid training, right? We need you to do CPR!"

Bridgette didn't even give DJ an answer as she leaned over Snoopy and began to instantly give him mouth to mouth. She did this for about fifteen minutes until she was out of breath. Snoopy had a pulse, but was still not breathing.

"Quick! Who else here knows CPR?" Geoff shouted out.

DJ. Ezekiel, Owen, Katie, and Sadie all shook their heads "no". Instantly, all eyes fell on Heather.

"Ugh! You want ME to do CPR on HIM?" she asked, sounding disgusted with the idea.

"We need someone now while Bridgette catches her breath!" Geoff called out once more. "Do you know CPR?"

"Well…yes, but…"

"BUT NOTHING!" Ezekiel snapped. "His life's at stake! We need your help NOW!"

Ezekiel, along with everyone else, was now glaring intensely at Heather. Feeling uncomfortable with it all, she finally agreed to give Snoopy mouth to mouth.

Heather bent over Snoopy, staring directly at the cameraman's furry mouth. As she opened his mouth, his long tongue immediately fell out of his mouth, causing Heather to throw up a little in hers. She quickly recollected herself, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly leaned down towards Snoopy's mouth. Closer, closer, closer Heather's mouth came to Snoopy's. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, waiting for her lips to meet the cameraman's mouth.

Just before her mouth touched his, she heard something strange.

'What the…who's kissing at a time like this?" Heather thought to herself. Someone was making kissing noises. She quickly opened her eyes and there, inches from her mouth, were the puckered up lips of the cameraman, making kissing noises as he waited for Heather's lips to touch his.

"AUGH!" Heather screamed out of fury and shock. Again, all the campers jumped out of their shoes.

"You…You…YOU LITTLE JERK!" Heather shouted furiously at Snoopy, who was now sitting up and laughing hysterically. "YOU PERVERT! YOU…YOU…AUGH!"

Annoyed as ever, Heather stormed away from the scene. Once she was gone, everyone else surrounding Snoopy joined in the laughter.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **What…a…jerk! He has me thinking he's dying and he takes advantage of that to try and KISS ME? What kind of a cameraman does he think he is anyways? I'll see to it that my parents sue Chris for hiring that little creep! Mark my words on that!

**Snoopy – **(Snoopy holds up a picture on Heather bending over Snoopy with her eyes closed and his lips puckered up. He then lifts his eyebrows slyly at the camera to go with his abnormally large smile. He then holds up a picture of Heather with a mortified look on her face and breaks out laughing hysterically.)

**Geoff – **That cameraman sure knows how to play the game…no, not THIS game…I mean…THE game! (He slaps himself on the forehead) I mean, why didn't I think of doing that?

**Bridgette** – I don't approve of the cameraman doing what he did to Heather, regardless how funny it was. That aside, I have to admit, I was rather impressed with his surfing skills.

**Owen – **(He sighs) When am I going to have that cameraman sing a jazz song with my name in it?

_**END**_

As Heather stormed back to her cabin, she failed to notice Charlie Brown in the distance, desperately trying to fly a kite. Charlie Brown grabbed his kite string and began running with the kite, dragging it on the ground each and every time. Frustrated, but determined, Charlie Brown picked up his kite once again and ran with it. This time, the kite caught the wind and began to rise into the air. Charlie Brown became excited as he watch his kite start to ascend into the sky. But as it went by a tree, the tree seemed to come to life, snatch the kite, and began making chewing sounds.

"UGH! Not here too!" Charlie Brown shouted in desperation. "Let go of my kite, you stupid tree!"

The tree ignored his pleads and continued to chew on the kite.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **Back home, we have these kite-eating trees that always look to my kites for their next meal. I thought that being away from home, I would avoid those kinds of tress for awhile…I guess they're everywhere. (He lets out a depressed sigh).

**Izzy – **(She is chewing on Charlie Browns kite) MMM! Tastes like chicken!

_**END**_

"Attention Campers!" Chris' voice boomed out over the loudspeakers. "Please report to the open field just outside the campgrounds!"

Charlie Brown sighed and let the "kite-eating tree" finish off his kite. He, along with the other campers, raced to the field that Chris had assigned them to show up at.

The field was no longer a waste land that everyone had come to know over the past few days. Now, it was neatly mowed and trimmed. Chef was painting on the field and laying down dirt as well. Chris was just standing there, but he was wearing a tuxedo and holding onto a microphone.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD AFTERNOON CAMPERS!" Chris hollered in the microphone, causing everyone to jump a little. "AND WELCOME TO YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Um...is the microphone really necessary?" Gwen demanded, rubbing here ears.

"No. Not really. But I like to make you suffer a little. You know, make you earn the grand prize and all," Chris chuckled.

Most of the campers rolled their eyes at this.

"Anyways, campers, today's challenge is simple: it's a good-old traditional game of baseball!"

Most of the campers sighed in relief, happy they didn't have to do something out of the ordinary for the day. But perhaps the two happiest campers were Tyler and Charlie Brown.

"SWEET!" Tyler shouted. "This is perfect! I've been waiting for an opportunity to show off my fierceness and athletic abilities to the world!" He ended his little announcement by flexing his muscles.

"Oh wow…I LOVE a man who can play baseball," Lindsay swooned, which earned her glares from her teammates. All, that is, except for Cody, who looked a little upset by this.

"The rules are simple," Chris continued. "The team with the most runs after nine innings wins the game. Since the Killer Bass are two people up, you'll be sitting two people out per inning. Once the inning's over, you'll have to switch between your players who sits in and who plays…and NO sitting people out back to back."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **I think I could be in trouble here. Not only have I been close to being voted off twice now, but now I'm in a situation where I have to try and win a game I'm no good at? If we lose, I'll totally look like a fool in Lindsay (He stares at the camera, looking a little taken back by what he said) I mean, her and the whole world because I'll be voted off next! Doh! Why'd I say that?

**Tyler – **Yes! This is so my opportunity to show off to my teammates and everyone else just what I can do! They doubted me before, but I'll show them all today! (He gets a dreamy look on his face) And Lindsay will love it too, I'll bet.

**Charlie Brown – **I was excited about being able to play baseball! It's not about the winning or the losing…I just love the game… (He looks at the ground in shame) Even though my team never won a game back home.

_**END**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'VE NEVER WON A BASEBALL GAME?" Duncan demanded. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT IT'S ALREADY PROBABLE WE'LL LOSE TODAYS CHALLENGE?"

"Er…well…" Charlie Brown stuttered.

"Take it easy, eh?" Ezekiel responded. "So what if he hasn't won a game before. He's got us on his team. We'll be able to help him out, eh?"

"Sure we can," DJ smiled. "I mean, we've got some pretty athletic people on our team: Eva, Bridgette, myself, Duncan, Tyler…I think we're a shoe-in to win today."

"Definitely!" Harold proudly boasted, thumping his chest. "Plus, you've got me and my mad skills!"

"Dude, I think I'll take my chances with Charlie Brown," Duncan laughed. Harold just glared in response.

"Okay, so who's sitting out first?" Geoff asked.

In the end, Harold and Sadie were chosen to sit out first for the Killer Bass. Once Chef had finished preparing the field for the game, he went into a nearby shack and grabbed some old baseball equipment for the campers to use: gloves, helmets, baseballs, bats, etc. Then, he slipped on an umpire's suit and stood behind home plate.

The Killer Bass were to be in the outfield first and the Screaming Gophers were up to bat.

As the campers were warming up, they noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock, the cameramen, were walking onto the field dressed in baseball attire. Woodstock was trying to carry an old record player to the baseball field, though was staggering horribly. Snoopy glared at his feathered friend and snatched the record player from him and set it down on the field. He then, grabbed an old record, blew the dust off it right onto Woodstock (who choked on it for a couple minutes), and put it in the record player. Next, Snoopy pulled out a flag pole that had the Camp Wawanakwa flag and the United States flag on it and set it up in the middle of the baseball field. Then, after he pressed play on the record player, Snoopy took off his baseball cap, closed his eyes, and waited for the music to start playing. Woodstock followed in his footsteps.

Seconds later, the sound of the American National Anthem was playing loudly through the speakers of the record player. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over to where the two cameramen were standing, proudly saluting their flags as their national anthem rang throughout the campgrounds. At first, all the campers were a little confused as to why the American National Anthem was playing when the show was taking place in Canada. But after a couple seconds, Owen decided to play along as he took off his baseball cap and he, too, saluted the flags as the music played. One by one, the campers took off their caps and saluted the flag: even Chef struck a military pose as he saluted the American Flag. Chris joined in too near the end of the song.

**Confession Cam**

**Chef – **Ah…that reminded me of the good old days when I proudly served my own country (he sniffs a little and tears swell up in his eyes) Good times…good times…

_**END**_

Once the song ended, Snoopy and Woodstock scrambled to get the equipment off the field while having a military marching theme play in their background. Once they got the equipment in the doghouse, they came back out, dressed in full cameraman gear and carrying cameras. Their attention was now solely focused on the days contest.

"OKAY MAGGOTS! PLAY BALL!" Chef shouted once more. The game was now officially under way.

_**The baseball challenge has officially begun! What will happen? Which team will prove to be the better team in this traditional American pastime? How will Snoopy and Woodstock be able to capture all the action on camera? Find out next time on "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" **_


	12. Chapter 12

Play Ball, Charlie Brown!

**Hey Guys! I thought as a treat for all you reading my fanfiction, I would take this time to address some reviews made about the last chapter. Think of as a Q and A session along with a shout out to you readers. **

**Paka-Simom-Trevor-Forever – Snoopy will be Snoopy. **

**Kaiser Spartan – Glad you like the story. I know that this story takes place in Canada and all, but that's why I had Snoopy play the National Anthem for the USA: it's irony. Plus, I wouldn't say Bridgette's meaner in this chapter. Wouldn't you be annoyed if Owen caused a tidal wave that got you all soaked? **

**Fedora Kid – Yeah…the more I think about it, the more I think how possible it is that Izzy is really the kite-eating tree. **

**Airnaruto45 – I don't know…it's pretty hard to make Lindsay dumber than she already is. **

**Okay, enough shout-outs! If you have any questions or would like a shout out, feel free to review the story and I'll address you! Now, on with the story! **

The Killer Bass had chosen their positions in the outfield. Charlie Brown was the pitcher for the Killer Bass. DJ was playing catcher. Duncan was on first base, Bridgette was on second, and Geoff was on third base. Tyler stood proudly in centerfield, Ezekiel was in left field, and Katie was in right field. A disgruntled Eva stood at shortstop as she pounded her baseball glove, waiting intensely for the first batter from the Screaming Gophers to step up to the plate. A frustrated Harold and an uncertain Sadie sat on their bench and watched the rest of their teammates play.

Owen was first up to bat for the Screaming Gophers. He had an extremely determined look on his face as he stepped up to home plate and held the bat over his shoulder.

Charlie Brown took a deep breath and with a mighty throw, Charlie Brown threw the opening pitch of the game. The pitch was instantly returned by Owen when he swung his bat and sent the ball rocketing right by Charlie Brown, which knocked Charlie Brown off balance and blew some of his clothes off.

Tyler ran up to get the ball, but it bounced and went right between her arms. Katie and Ezekiel sprinted for the ball, but collided into one another as they dove for it. Tyler finally grabbed the ball and threw it to Duncan at first base. Unfortunately, he was far too late. Despite Owen's lack of speed, the large teen still had plenty of time to get to first base.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" Owen bellowed out.

Charlie Brown finished dressing and prepared for the next batter: it was Trent. The musician glared at Charlie Brown as he readied his bat. Charlie Brown didn't let the musician intimidate him and threw the pitch. Once again, the batter was able to crack the ball right by Charlie Brown, knocking him off his feet and his clothes off his body once more. The ball flew right to centerfield where Tyler was prepared to catch it. However, the ball fell short of his glove and touched the ground. By the time he managed to throw it to second base, Owen was already safe. Trent managed to get to first base too.

"Keep your eye on the ball!" Eva barked.

"I was!" Tyler insisted. "The sun got in my eye, that's all!"

"Uh huh…yeah…sure…" Eva scoffed.

Next up to bat was the crazy Izzy. She wildly swung the bat around like a baton, much to DJ's displeasure, as she waited for Charlie Brown to finish putting his clothes back on for a second time. Finally, Charlie Brown was ready to go. He grabbed the ball and threw the pitch. Izzy had no trouble hitting the ball right by Charlie Brown, who had been knocked out of his clothes for a third time. It was a grounder right to Eva, who managed to scoop it up with ease. She tagged Trent with the ball for the first out and threw the ball to Geoff to get Owen. Unfortunately, Geoff was too busy staring at Bridgette and the ball hit him square on the forehead, knocking him to the ground. Owen made it to third without any trouble.

Charlie Brown began dressing once more when Chef called out to him, "Hurry up boy! This is a baseball game! Not a strip joint!"

**Confession Cam**

**Eva – **(She looks very upset) My team sucks! Our centerfielder can't control the ball worth crap! Our third baseman's got his head elsewhere! And to top it off, that kid's spending more time dressing and undressing than playing the game! (She sighs) This doesn't look good.

**Tyler – **I am TOO good at this game! I'm just a little off right now, that's all! You wait until we're up to bat! I'll show you what we can do!

**Geoff – **(He had a bag of ice on his forehead) What? If a totally hot chick like Bridgette was standing just a few yards away from you, you can't tell me YOU wouldn't look! (He pauses, seeming shocked) I just said that aloud, didn't I?

**Charlie Brown – **(He sighs) I can't help it that the balls go by me so fast that it knocks me off my feet. This doesn't look good at all.

_**END**_

This was the way it was for the next three batters: Heather, Leshawna, and Gwen were each able to hit the ball and all three of them made it to a base with Owen and Izzy each scoring a run for the Screaming Gophers.

"HUDDLE!" Duncan finally screamed out, frustrated and angry at once. The Killer Bass instantly huddled together.

"This is pathetic!" Duncan huffed. "They've got bases loaded and we're losing 2-0! Something's gotta change now!"

"Well, if Mr. Jock here could actually play baseball," Eva huffed.

"I told you guys: the sun keeps getting in my eyes!" Tyler growled.

"Fine…I'll change places with Tyler," Geoff volunteered. "I've got a hat on, so I can block the sunlight. The sun won't distract Tyler as much where I was standing."

"Works for me," Duncan replied. "Zeke, Katie, and Geoff will cover the outfield. Keep your eyes open guys. We can't afford any more runs. Charlie Brown, no one's expecting much from you, but do you think you can strike one of those guys out for a change?"

"Yes I can!" Charlie Brown replied boldly and confidently.

"Uh huh…yeah…sure," Duncan scoffed. "All right, let's get back in this!"

The Killer Bass all returned to their previous positions except for Tyler, who was now on third base, and Geoff, who was now in centerfield. Beth was next up for the Gophers and she had her game face on.

Charlie Brown pitched the ball as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough and Beth was able to hit it with ease. This time, however, it was a fly ball that went straight up over DJ. DJ ripped off his mask and raced under the ball and caught it for the second out.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it," Charlie Brown smiled.

Beth hung her head as she returned to her bench. It was Cody's turn to bat. He desperately took hold of his bat and walked up to home plate, where DJ smirked up at him.

Charlie Brown took aim and threw a knuckle ball. The ball was a little low as it went into DJ's glove.

"BALL!" Chef hollered out. But the instant he shouted it, Cody took a swing. "Er...Strike, I guess."

"WHAT!?" Charlie Brown shouted out, seeming shocked. "You mean, I threw a strike?!"

**Confession Cam**

**Heather** – I'm not going to try to make it sound nice: I've seen road kill with faster reflexes than Cody.

**Charlie Brown – **(He's jumping up and down with joy) A STRIKE! I FINALLY THREW A STRIKE! I KNEW I COULD!

_**END**_

Charlie Brown caught the ball and prepared himself to pitch once more. Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead and readied himself once again.

"EASY OUT!" Duncan taunted from first plate.

Charlie Brown threw another pitch as hard as he could. Cody swung again. This time, however it was too early as the ball went right into DJ's glove a second time.

"Strike Two!" Chef called out. "Come on, computer boy! You can do better than that!"

"COME ON CODY!" Heather shouted out in anger. "YOU'D BETTER NOT STRIKE OUT TO THAT LITTLE TWERP!"

Cody's hands were getting slippery with sweat. His knees were shaking violently as he tried to calm himself down. The rest of the Screaming Gophers were holding their breath as Charlie Brown wound up for the third pitch. He released it. Cody shut his eyes and swung as hard as he could. He missed contact with the ball and his sweaty hands caused the ball to fly out of his hands and soar through the open skies and over the fence.

"STRIKE THREE! THE BAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Chef called out.

The Killer Bass celebrated as they hoisted Charlie Brown over their shoulders and headed infield to bat. Instantly, eight pair of angry eyes from the Screaming Gophers fell upon Cody, who was trying to hide himself under his hat.

**Confession Cam**

**Cody – **(He sighs) Well, I had a good run here. It'll be kind of nice to see my friends back home again.

_**END**_

As the teams were changing up, Chris approached Snoopy and Woodstock, who had been standing on the sidelines catching the action on camera.

"Okay guys," Chris instructed. "We've got some good footage from the ground. Now let's see if we can get any from the air. Think you guys can do it?"

Snoopy and Woodstock saluted the host to say yes.

"All right then! We've got a helicopter for you two sitting over there. Report to it and get some footage!"

Snoopy, however, shook his head no to Chris. Before Chris had a chance to respond, Snoopy began gathering some of his equipment and placed it on his lap as he sat down. Chris couldn't help but wonder what the cameraman was up to. Woodstock gathered all his equipment too and made his way over to Snoopy. He, too, placed his equipment onto Snoopy's lap and took a seat himself. Then, right before Chris' eyes, Snoopy's ears began to spin around in a circle over his head like a helicopter propeller. They picked up more and more speed until, finally, they were fast enough to lift themselves off the ground and into the air. Snoopy had literally become a helicopter himself and was giving Woodstock a ride to catch the action from the air.

"Now THAT…is the BEST investment I've ever made!" Chris chuckled to himself.

Back in the outfield, the Screaming Gophers had taken their positions: Owen was pitching. Beth was on first base, Trent was on second, and Leshawna was on third. Cody was put on shortstop. Heather had volunteered to be the catcher, which left Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy in the outfield. Lindsay was in right field, Izzy in center field, and Gwen in left.

Ezekiel was first to bat for the Killer Bass. He boldly stepped up to the plate and held up his bat. Owen through a mean knuckle ball and it went right into Heather's glove for a strike. Ezekiel blinked: he didn't even get a chance to swing.

"Way to go Owen…but not so hard next time! You nearly broke my fingernail!" Heather grunted.

"Oh, tell me you are not worrying over your precious fingernails more than the game!" Leshawna called out from third.

"Mind your own business, weirdo!" Heather snapped back as she threw to ball back to Owen.

This time, Owen pitched a mean curve ball that Ezekiel hit out of bounds. He just grunted and readied himself once more. Owen threw a fast ball right down the middle and into Heather's glove.

"Strike Three! Prairie boy's out!" Chef announced.

"Sorry guys, eh," Ezekiel sighed as he returned to the bench.

"I guess guys AREN'T better than girls at sports after all," Bridgette chuckled playfully.

"Why do I have the feeling you're never going to let me live that down, eh?"

"Because I'm not," she smiled.

"All right, if you're done flirting, get up to bat Bridgette!" Eva hollered.

Bridgette sighed as she grabbed a bat fitting for her size and walked up to home plate.

"You're going down, surfer girl," Heather grinned.

"Oh, we'll see," Bridgette smirked.

Owen, when he saw Bridgette at the plate, suddenly felt something inside him cramp up.

**Confession Cam**

**Owen – **How could I throw as hard as I could at Bridgette? She was nice enough to teach me how to surf earlier today…I couldn't bare to do that to her after all she's done for me.

_**END**_

Owen sighed as he intentionally threw a slow ball to Bridgette right over home plate, which Bridgette hit with ease. The ball went soaring over to left field, far from where Gwen was standing. Gwen chased after the ball as fast as she could, but by the time she got it, Bridgette had already made it to second base.

"Owen! What the heck was that crap?" Heather demanded.

"Oops…uh…not what I meant to do…" Owen innocently lied.

"Well, don't do it again!" Heather demanded.

Up next for the Killer Bass was DJ. Again, memories of DJ assisting Owen in his surfing lessons came floating back to him and Owen took it easy on the big guy. In the end DJ, was able to hit the ball into left field for a double. Bridgette tripped over her feet on her way to third, but made it in time. This, however, prevented her from getting to home. Goff was next. Like DJ before him, Owen played sloppily again in tribute for Geoff's assistance in his surfing lessons. Not wanting to give up a run, Owen walked Geoff.

"OWEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heather demanded.

"Uh…I don't know…must have been Chef's breakfast or something."

"HEY!" Chef hollered.

"Well, snap out of it and strike some people out or we're going to strike YOU out…out of the game, that is…"

Owen gulped heavily at this threat. Thankfully, no one else from the Killer Bass bench had aided him in his surfing lessons, so he could throw as professionally as possible now.

"Don't worry guys! I'll hit you all home!" Tyler called out as he proudly walked up to home plate. He held his bat up proudly and prepared to hit the ball out of the park. Owen threw his knuckle ball once more. Tyler struck the ball, but it flew backwards instead of forwards.

Elsewhere in the woods, a bear was just waking up from a monster nap. At it yawned, a baseball flew into it's mouth. After a couple seconds of choking and sputtering, the bear managed to swallow the ball, confused about what had just happened.

Back at the ball field, Tyler had just received his second strike. He shrugged it off and got ready for the next pitch.

'Concentrate, dude,' Tyler thought to himself. 'You can do this! You've done it thousands of time back home…just hit it out of the park…'

Owen wound up for one more pitch. Concentrating hard, Tyler's focus was solely on the baseball as Owen released it and it came right for him. Closing his eyes, Tyler swung with all of his might. A loud cracking sound could be heard throughout the campground. Tyler opened his eyes and saw that he had indeed hit the ball. Excitement filled his body as he raced for first base. Unfortunately, after he ran a few steps, Chef hollered that Tyler was out: Izzy had managed to leap into the air and stop the ball from flying over the fence.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **WHOO! Did you see me leap into the air like that? In case you're wondering how I could do that, it was a secret technique a native tribe here in Canada taught me once when I was hiding in their village from the RCMP. All you have to do is….(DUE TO THIS TECHNIQUE BEING A SECRET CANADIAN SECURITY ONE, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS NOT PRIVLEDGED TO RELEASE THE INFORMATION BEHIND THIS TECHNIQUE).

_**END**_

Tyler slumped back to home plate, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Way to go, jock," Eva snapped. "I could've hit it past home plate without that crazy girl catching it."

"Lighten up on him, eh? Ezekiel said. "At least the guy hit the ball that far."

"Tch…whatever," Eva grunted. "Hey Katie…you're up."

"Good luck Katie!" Sadie squealed.

"Omigosh…thanks Sadie!" Katie squealed.

"Hey, you think you can hit a homerun?" Sadie asked.

"Oh my gosh, that would be so great, wouldn't it?!" Katie gasped.

"Totally! Everyone back home would so totally love you for it! I know I would!"

"Awww…I'd love it if YOU hit a home run!"

"You would?" Sadie gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're the greatest best female friend forever anyone could ever have!"

"Aw, you too!"

The two girl hugged one another and squealed as loudly as they could.

"SHUT UP AND BAT ALREADY!" Eva snapped, looking highly irritated.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Eva – **Between those two banshees on out team, that sexist pig Ezekiel, and that lame excuse of a jock…I think I may end up going to prison when I go home because I'm ready to kill someone.

_**END**_

Sadie cheered Katie on as she went up to bat. About five seconds later, Katie was sent back to the bench after Owen had struck her out with ease. The Killer Bass all groaned that their turn to bat was already over and they hadn't scored any runs. Gathering their gloves, they headed back to the outfield.

"Okay Bass, remember that you have to sub two people now that it's a new inning!" Chris announced.

"Sweet! Now it's time for me to show off my mad skills!" Harold wheezed happily.

"Oh my gosh! Katie! We can play together at last!" Sadie squealed.

"We're sitting Katie and Tyler out," Eva announced.

Everyone covered their ears as cries of anguish from the two BFFF's filled the campground. Even the bears and sharks of Wawanakwa had to cover their ears to block out the painful sound waves from the two girls.

Finally, after a few minutes, Katie and Tyler were dragged to the bench by Chef and the Killer Bass resumed their positions in the outfield.

This inning pretty much was the same as the last one: Charlie Brown kept getting knocked out of his clothes after every other pitch and the outfield would have trouble controlling the ball. In the end, Trent, Owen, and Beth from the Screaming Gophers managed to score three more runs, making the score 5-0 before the Killer Bas got their three outs. When the Killer Bass batted, Eva and Duncan both managed to get to base, but Sadie, Harold, and Charlie Brown all struck out one right after another. Again, Eva scoffed everyone for not trying hard enough.

The third inning saw Charlie Brown and Ezekiel sit out and watch their teammates in the outfield with Eva pitching and Duncan playing shortstop. This time, they managed to stop the other team from scoring: Duncan caught a ball hit by Izzy, who tried to protest the call, but was overruled by Chef in the end; Eva scooped up a ground ball hit by Gwen and threw her out at first base; she struck Cody out once more, who couldn't bare to look at his teammates afterwards. The Killer Bass had a much better inning infield: Owen managed to strike out Tyler and Katie, but mysteriously walked Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette once more. With Ezekiel and Charlie Brown sitting this inning out, Eva was next to bat. She managed to hit a homerun and score her team four runs. Duncan followed suit and tied the game with another homerun. Harold managed to get on base, but was thrown out when Sadie accidentally hit the ball straight to second base.

In the fourth inning, Katie and Sadie volunteered to sit out together, refusing to be separated once again. Eva immediately agreed to this, not wanting to hear another series of shrieks from the two girls. Charlie Brown went back to pitching for this inning. But Eva switched places with him after the fifth batted of the Screaming Gophers, Owen, knocked him out of his clothes and brought Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay home: Geoff managed to tag out Trent earlier. When Gwen came up to bat, she hit the run, but interference was called in the play when the ball flung right into Snoopy's mouth in the middle of a yawn. Snoopy hovered down to Gwen, smiled, and asked her for an autograph. Gwen just took the ball from Snoopy and held it in disgust as she shook off the slobber.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Nothing seems to irritate that cameraman. He always seems like he's in a good mood. It's kind of sickening if you ask me.

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Gwen. He then makes sour faces in an attempt to mock her 'whatever' attitude. He then tucks the picture away and shrugs the incident off).

_**END**_

Eva managed to strike out both Izzy and Cody, sending the Bass into the infield. The Killer Bass had a poor inning infield once more: Ezekiel managed to get a base hit, but Tyler hit a fly ball that even Lindsay managed to catch.

"You can keep it if you want to, babe," Tyler called out with a smile.

"Aw, isn't he romantic?" Lindsay squealed as she showed the ball off to Gwen, who just muttered 'idiot' under her breath.

Charlie Brown and Harold both struck out shortly after, ending the fourth inning.

Harold and Tyler were chosen to sit the fifth inning out, much to Tyler's disappointment. Harold just shrugged as he strolled to his bench. Sadie and Katie squealed as they raced onto the ball field, enthusiastic to be playing once more. Charlie Brown tried pitching once more: he managed to strike out Cody…after Trent, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, and Leshawna each got base hits, sending the Gophers ahead massively 15-5.

"Back in outfield, junior!" Duncan hollered at Charlie Brown after calling a timeout.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to have so much trouble catching up, aren't we?" Katie said to Sadie, seeming concerned.

"Totally," was all Sadie replied.

"Well, if the six year old here could pitch a little," Eva growled, glaring at Charlie Brown while doing so.

"Calm down, will you Eva?" Bridgette pleaded. "He's doing the best he can…look, you can take my place Charlie Brown, okay? I'll play shortstop while you pitch Eva. Sound like a plan?"

"Anything's better than what we've got going right now," Eva grumbled.

"Lay off! It's no'ot like it's all Charlie Brown's fault, eh?" Ezekiel scolded. "Jeez, why do girls have to always be so dramatic?"

Ezekiel immediately put a hand over his mouth just before Eva reached over and started throttling Ezekiel.

"SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Eva hollered.

It took the combined efforts of Geoff, Duncan, and DJ to pull Eva off of Ezekiel. Bridgette made sure Ezekiel was okay, though she wasn't too thrilled with him at the moment.

"I'm trying, eh?" Ezekiel coughed as he gasped for air.

"Well, try a little harder or Eva's going to end up killing you before this contest is over…or this challenge even." She replied sternly, but sympathetically.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **I don't know what I'm going to do about that Ezekiel. I know he's trying, but it seems it too easy for him to slip up, you know? (She sighs) I'm more worried for him than I am offended.

**Ezekiel – **(Still coughing for air) I'm trying, eh! I'm trying as hard as I can! It's joost…sometimes things slip, ya know?

**Eva – **(She's still fuming) It's not the fact that he called girld dramatic…it's that he put ME on the same scale as a drama queen! ME! A champion female weight lifter back at my school! I am NOT the same as them! Remember that! ALL OF YOU!

**Charlie Brown – **(He sighs)

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Eva throttling Ezekiel and shivers at the sight of it).

**Cody – **(He sighs) I haven't even managed to hit the ball once…or catch it…or get a single out…I mean, we're still winning, so I'm not too scared of going home tonight. But Lindsay…she must think I'm such a loser.

_**END**_

**WE'RE A LITTLE OVER HALFWAY DONE WITH THIS CHALLENGE! CAN THE KILLER BASS REBOUND AND PICK UP THE WIN? WILL CHARLIE BROWN BE ABLE TO RECOLLECT HIMSELF AND BE A VALUABLE ASSET TO HIS TEAM? WHAT ABOUT THIS SITUATION BREWING UP WITH EZEKIEL, EVA, AND BRIDGETTE? CAN KATIE AND SADIE MANAGE TO WORK WITHOUT ONE ANOTHER? WHAT ABOUT CODY? HOW WILL HE FAIR FOE HIS TEAM? WILL HE BE ABLE TO IMPRESS LINDSAY AND CATCH HER ATTENTION? CAN TYLER KEEP IT? WILL GWEN AUTOGRAPH THAT BALL FOR SNOOPY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Run, Charlie Brown! Run!

Finally, things had settled down between the members of the Killer Bass. Ezekiel was still a little dizzy from having been shaken around by the vicious Eva, but he managed to collect himself to pay attention in outfield. Eva had finally calmed down despite both Charlie Brown's rotten pitching tactics putting the Screaming Gophers ahead profusely and Ezekiel's sexist comments had highly irritated her. Bridgette still felt a little uneasy about the whole situation that had taken place, but shrug it out of her head for the time being. Charlie Brown stood on third base next to an exocentric Izzy feeling depressed.

"Aw, don't worry about it, little midget," Izzy chuckled as she rubbed Charlie Brown's bald head in support. "Izzy thought you were doing just fine out there on the pitchers mound."

"I just had seven people get base hits in a row before I struck one person out," Charlie Brown replied, seeming somewhat depressed.

"I know! That's why I thought you were doing great!" Izzy chuckled. "Just kidding! Just kidding! But seriously, you're the most exotic pitcher I've ever seen: dressing and undressing in the middle of the game! Oh, I just want to start playing that stripper theme!"

Izzy started to sing the notes to the stripper song as she made thrusting movements with her hips, making Charlie Brown feel very uncomfortable indeed.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Izzy remarked suddenly and turned to the sky. "HEY! YOU! THE FUNNY LOOING CAMERA MAN WITH THE HELICOPTER EARS! YOU CAN MAKE MUSIC PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND WITHOUT EQUIPMENT, RIGHT?! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE THE STRIPPER MUSIC PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **(She's still singing the stripper theme. Then, out of nowhere, she starts stripping. In seconds, her body is covered in mosaic while she dances around).

**Charlie Brown – **(He looks a little freaked out) I don't think I should be obliged to make any comments about Izzy. (He notices something a green piece of cloth on the ground and picks it up) Is this Izzy's…(A look of shock comes across Charlie Brown's face and immediately drops it to the ground) GOOD GRIEF!

_**END**_

Back on the pitcher's mound, Eva snorted as she wound up and pitched the ball. The ball flew as hard and as fast as humanly possible into DJ's glove. The gentle giant winced a little when the ball hit his hand.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Chef hollered to Heather as the raven-haired girl stormed off to her bench.

"That freaky gym girl Eva's doing really well," she scoffed to Lindsay and Beth. "With her on their team, we could all be in big trouble."

"Well, there'th nothing we can do about that right now," Beth replied, seeming frustrated as Eva threw another strike on Trent.

It was right then that a mischievous expression came across Heather's face.

"No, Beth…there IS something we can do about it. Gather in… I have a plan," she stated. Intrigued, Beth and Lindsay leaned in closer to hear out her plan.

"Guitar Boy's out!" Chef hollered. "Killer Bass are up to bat!"

"Finally!" Duncan huffed, shooting a glare over at Charlie Brown, who hid his face in shame under hit hat.

Once in the infield, Geoff gathered his team into a huddle and began to speak.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, we had a pretty bad inning out there, I'm not gonna lie. But moping and looking back with regrets isn't gonna help us now. We need to make ten runs and we've only got this inning and three more to make them. Put your hands in the middle!" The Killer Bass did as they were told. "Let's put that inning behind us and focus on what we're going to do these next few innings! We can still win this! Who's with me?!"

The Killer Bass cheered in approval of Geoff's speech, more motivated than ever. Even Eva got into it.

"On three, Killer Bass!"

"ONE…TWO…THREE…KILLER BASS!" they all shouted in union.

First up to bat for the Killer Bass was Ezekiel. He had a determined look on his face as he glared at Owen, daring him to throw the pitch. Owen obliged Ezekiel and threw a mean curve ball. But Ezekiel returned it with little trouble, sending the ball to midfield for a single.

Up next was Bridgette, who looked just as determined as Ezekiel before her.

"Easy out!" Heather called out. Bridgette paid not head to the queen bee and focused her attention solely on Owen.

Owen knew that he was supposed to throw her out, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it what with her help this morning. He threw a straight slow ball over home base, which Bridgette cracked…, right out of the ball park.

The Killer bass cheered as Ezekiel and Bridgette both crossed home plate, scoring their team two runs.

"Way to go Bridgette!" Ezekiel cheered. "You're the man!"

Bridgette gave Ezekiel an awkward stare.

"Er, I mean…you're the girl…uh…woman…best! Yeah! You're the best, eh!"

"Okay, Zeke. You don't have to hurt yourself," Bridgette giggled. Showing her appreciation to the prairie boy in his attempts, he put an arm around his shoulder and walked by his side back to their bench. No one else saw this, but Ezekiel was grinning widely.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **Is that what it's like to have a girl show you a sign of affection and appreciation? (He blushes slightly) I think I could get used to that, eh?

_**END**_

The Killer Bass' momentum stopped slightly when Sadie struck out after swinging so hard that she fell on her rump all three times. But it picked up again instantly when DJ, Geoff, and Katie each got a base hit followed by a grand slam by Duncan. The score was 15-11! The Killer Bass were catching up.

Up next was Eva. She held her bat as tightly as she could as she snarled at Owen, who winced slightly at the sight of her. Heather looked over to where Beth and Lindsay were standing and gave them the signal. Lindsay and Beth nodded in return.

Just as Owen was readying his pitch, Beth shouted, "Lindsay! A cockroach!"

Lindsay looked down at the ground and let out one of the most terrified screams anyone had ever heard and jumped in surprise. Owen, who had just let go of the pitch, had also been startled and ball was thrown a little too high. Eva had also been taken back by the scream and was now looking at Lindsay. But as she did this, the ball smacked her dead in the middle of the forehead, knocking her off her feet unconscious.

"EVA!" All the Killer Bass shouted in union as they raced to their fallen comrade.

"Dear Mother of Mary, I killed her!" Owen cried out in desperation and shock. Literally shaking in his shoes, he fell to his knees speechless.

"Someone get some ice!" Ezekiel shouted out.

"Someone get a doctor!" Geoff called out. "She's bleeding!"

True enough, blood was coming out a cut on her forehead where the ball had hit her. Some of the Killer Bass' faces went pale.

Snoopy and Woodstock, who were hovering just overhead, saw the whole thing play out. Immediately, Snoopy flew over to his doghouse and landed. He raced inside and dressed in his doctor attire, grabbed his medical bag, and raced over to where Eva was laying.

When he got there, he motioned for the Killer Bass to back away from the scene to give her some air. Seeing that Sadie had brought some ice, Snoopy took it from the larger BFFF and headed back over to Eva. Without warning, he dumped the ice down Eva's back, which jolted the fitness girl wide awake immediately.

"WHO! WHAT! WHEN! WHERE!" Eva shouted out in a panic. She instantly stopped screaming when she realized what an enormous headache she suddenly had. She groaned slightly.

"Quick! Someone get a glass of water!" DJ called out. Not wasting a second, Harold raced over to his bench and picked up a water bottle and raced back over with it. Snoopy took the water bottle, opened it, and drank the cool liquid down in a few gulps.

"That was meant for Eva, dude!" DJ remarked, staring at Snoopy in disbelief. Snoopy just shushed DJ and continued to tend to Eva.

Reaching into his medical bag, Snoopy pulled out a wristwatch and checked Eva's pulse. He gave the campers thumbs up to indicate that her pulse was just fine. The, he used a flashlight to check her eyes to see if they were dilating. He informed the campers with his hand signals that her eyes were fine, showing no signs of concussions. He then pulled out a blood pressure monitor and tied it onto Eva's arm. Once that was done, he gave the campers thumbs up again to show it was normal. He then quickly pulled some gaws out of his bag and wrapped Eva's head with them after patching the gash on her forehead.

Geoff and DJ helped Eva to her feet and led her back to her bench. Everyone, save for Owen who was still too shocked over what he had done, applauded for Eva's well-being.

Heather faked her applause and looked over to Beth and Lindsay with a smile. Beth and Lindsay, however, looked appalled by what had just been played out.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **It's all part of the strategy: not only did I take out their strongest player, but I totally did it while placing the blame on someone else! So if they lose, they'll vote off Eva and if we lose, Owen will be the one voted off…it's bullet proof!

**Owen – **(He still looks shocked. He opens his mouth to say something, but just sighs instead)

**Beth – **(Looking depressed) I felt tho bad for Owen! I didn't think the plan would make HIM look like the bad guy! If I had known, I thwear, I wouldn't have agreed to it.

_**END**_

Chris had allowed a substitution on the Killer Bass to replace Eva, who still looked out of it. Tyler was chosen to take her place. Also, Chef has told Sadie to get out on first base to run for Eva. Since she had been hit, it was a free base.

Charlie Brown was up to bat next. Owen through a pitch, but his heart just wasn't into it anymore. Charlie Brown managed to get a base hit off of a sloppily thrown slow ball. But Sadie was tagged out at second base when Trent scooped up the ball and tagged her with it. Tyler came up to bat, but was struck out by Owen (Owen didn't pitch that well either. Tyler just missed all three swings).

The Killer Bass were now in the outfield for the seventh inning. Eva still wasn't feeling well, so they chose her and Charlie Brown to sit out this inning. Duncan was chosen to be the pitcher whilst everyone else just called out what position they would play. As Duncan threw the first pitch to Gwen, Eva just watched in jealousy as her teammates got to do what it was she loved doing best: playing the game.

"Are you feeling any better?" Charlie Brown asked her, sounding very concerned.

"I'll be okay…" Eva mumbled. "But when I feel better, I'm going to hit that baseball right down that fatso's mouth," she growled.

"Good grief Eva! It was an accident," Charlie Brown scolded, though sounding hesitant in doing so.

"I don't care! It's poetic justice I tell ya! An eye for an eye! He wants to hit me with a baseball, I'll be more than happy to return the favor!"

"You know, I understand you being all upset about what just happened Eva," Charlie Brown started, noting how red her face had become. "But that's going a little too far. I mean, when he hit you with the baseball, I thought he was going to faint. He looked awful. He could barely continue to pitch!"

Eva didn't even bother to respond to Charlie Brown as she glared out in the outfield, watching as Gwen rounded first base and slid into second, where she was deemed safe

"If that jerk hadn't hit me in the head with that baseball, I'd be the one out there striking out those Gophers…ME!" she shouted. Instantly, she regretted that as she grabbed her forehead in pain. "If it was me out there, that gothic girl, whatever her name is, would be out."

As the inning continued, Eva continued to point out all the mistakes the Killer Bass were making angrily:

"Why didn't they throw that gothic girl out at third?! Now she's one base from home!...Tag that blonde bimbo out! Why'd they try to throw it at Tyler?! He can't catch crap anyways!...UGH! Harold, you idiot! You just let that farmer girl run right by you!? You've got to be kidding me! UGH! The gothic girl just scored! You idiots!"

As she shouted to her teammates, Charlie Brown just sat next to her, feeling very uncomfortable indeed.

"You know Eva," Charlie Brown finally spoke, "maybe you should really consider calming down. I mean, you're not feeling well and this shouting isn't helping you at all."

"I don't care about that right now!" she barked back. "I just want those idiots out there to win this for us! …UGH! YOU LET THAT BIMBO SCORE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU IDIOTS! PAY ATTENTION, YOU TWO TWITS! (She was referring to Katie and Sadie, who had been talking to one another rather than paying attention to the game). She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'd win it for us if I was still out there…why did I allow this to happen? I knew I shouldn't have trusted them."

Charlie Brown just stared at Eva, pitying the fitness guru more than feeling angry at her.

"I know you hate losing and all," Charlie Brown replied, not looking up at her. "I know you love playing sports and love to be declared the best of the best when playing them. So I guess I can understand your frustration about losing so badly right now and all."

Eva didn't even look down at Charlie Brown as she was still glaring at her teammates, who were struggling to control the loose ball out there, which allowed Beth to score another run for their team.

"I hate losing too," Charlie continued. "I've never won a baseball game in my entire life and it frustrates me to no end that I've never experienced the joy of winning at my favorite sport."

Eva was still paying no attention to the six year old as she glared at Trent getting up to bat.

"But I noticed something whenever I lost all those baseball games that a good friend of mine pointed out to me one day."

Eva looked at Charlie Brown out of the corner of her eye and grunted, "What?"

"The world didn't come to an end," he softly replied. Then Charlie Brown spoke no more and just watched the game.

Eva looked at Charlie Brown with an intrigued expression on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but could find no words to comment him on. Instead, she just watched the remainder of the inning…in silence.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Eva – **(She has a bandage wrapped around her head) That kid never stops amazing me.

_**END**_

Eva found it strange that once she had stopped yelling at her teammates, they surprisingly played much better: Duncan struck out Trent, Bridgette caught a fly ball hit by Heather, and Harold managed to tag out Leshawna at first base. The score was still in favor of the Killer Bass 18-11, but there was still two more inning for the Killer Bass to catch up.

Trent was chosen to pitch for the Screaming Gophers since Owen refused to pitch again after he hit Eva (He still looked terrible about the whole incident). Trent was a decent pitcher, but nowhere as good as Owen had been when he first started. Harold made it first base on the first pitch Trent threw. Katie got a base hit shortly after. Geoff hit a double, which brought in Harold for another run for the Bass. Bridgette was walked after a full count and DJ managed a single-base hit, which brought Katie in for another run. Duncan once again hit another home run, bringing in all four Killer Bass on bases for four more runs.

The Killer Bass bench was now filled with excitement: the score was now 18-17!

"See, what did I tell you guys?!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly. "I told you we could catch up! We're only two runs away from getting the lead!"

"Correction, we're only one run away," DJ corrected him as they heard Ezekiel crack the ball and send the ball over the fence for another home run. Everyone stood at home plate, ready to greet their fellow teammate excitedly.

"That felt so good, eh!" Ezekiel admitted as stepped over home plate.

"SWEET! I'M NEXT!" Tyler shouted as he ran for home plate with his bat in hand. Everyone felt excited and pumped about Tyler's enthusiasm and energy heading for home plate with a bat in hand. But three swings later, that energy died shortly. Tyler had struck out.

Just as fast as the momentum for the Killer Bass had picked up, it died again when Sadie hit her ball straight to first base for their second out. Bridgette managed to hit the ball, but it went straight into Trent's glove, bringing the game into the eighth inning.

"Okay guys, we've got to choose who to sit out," DJ announced as he dressed in his catchers outfit. "Eva, you need another inning?"

"NO WAY!" she barked out, seeming pumped. "I've sat out long enough! It's time to CRUSH THEM!" Eva instantly regretted shouting and put the ice back on her head. "On second thought," she whimpered, "maybe I could use another inning."

After explaining Eva's current situation, the host surprisingly allowed Eva to sit out another inning in a row. This time, Bridgette volunteered to sit out (she said she needed to give her arm a quick break for the final inning). Her teammates protested at first, but in the end decided it was probably for the best.

Charlie Brown returned to the pitchers mound once more, looking more determined than ever to strike someone out. Owen was first to bat this inning, he still looked a little guilty about what had happened earlier and one could tell his heart still wasn't in the game anymore. He managed to hit the ball, but it didn't go anywhere near as far as he normally made it go and he was thrown out at first.

Izzy was up next for the Screaming Gophers with that wild and zany look on her face. Charlie Brown threw it as hard as he could and Izzy knocked it right past Charlie Brown, knocking him out of his clothing again.

"WHOO HOO!" Izzy screamed as she stared at Charlie Brown. "Take it off midget! Take it all off!"

"IZZY! RUN!" Her teammates screamed in union.

But Izzy wasn't paying attention: she was busy singing the stripper theme once more while dancing.

"CRAZY GIRL'S OUT!" Chef hollered as Duncan threw the ball to Geoff at first base. "Go back to your bench to dance girl! And you Brownie! Put your clothes back on! This ain't no peep show!" he called out to Charlie Brown.

Izzy danced her way back to glaring teammates as Charlie Brown struggled to get back in his clothes once more.

Up next was the techno geek that had yet to hit the ball once: Cody.

"Well, that's it for us," Heather sighed.

Sure enough, Charlie Brown was able to strike out Cody once more. He just walked back to his bench, hanging his head in shame.

"Chris! Can we trade Cody for someone on their team?!" Heather barked out, sounding highly annoyed with Cody.

"Nope!" Chris replied. "But if you lose today, you can vote him out if you want."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(He just sighs in humiliation)

_**END**_

"Okay, it's now or never!" Geoff exclaimed as he raced up to home plate with his bat. "We score now when they're morale is at its lowest!"

Owen was once again standing in the outfield looking pitiful. This time, the Screaming Gophers decided to give Leshawna a chance at pitching. Sure enough, the sister was large and in charge and threw three strikes in a row, striking the party animal out.

Up next was DJ: he had trouble figuring out Leshawna's pitching methods, but once he did, he managed to get a double off her pitching.

Harold wasn't as lucky as the lanky nerd struck out to Leshawna's awesome pitching tactics.

The Killer Bass began to sweat profusely as Duncan went up to bat: they were already on their last out with one man on base. This was for the lead in the game.

Leshawna's eyes became tense and serious as she readied her pitch. She threw the first pitch. Duncan swung with all his might, but he swung too early.

"STRIKE ONE!" Chef hollered.

Duncan wiped the sweat from his forehead and readied himself for the next pitch.

Heather gave Leshawna all sorts of hand signals from behind Duncan before she settled on the on pitch she thought would be least fitting for Duncan. Leshawna threw a mean curve ball. Duncan hit it, but it went out of bounds.

"FOUL! STRIKE TWO!" Chef hollered.

Again, Duncan looked unfazed as Leshawna grinned at him. The rest of his teammates, however, were sweating bullets. Bridgette found herself clinging onto Geoff in suspense; Katie and Sadie were also holding one another as tightly as possible; Harold found it extremely difficult to swallow as a lump had developed in his throat; Charlie Brown was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

Leshawna put on her best game face, gritted her teeth, and threw her best knuckle ball right down the middle. Everyone from the Killer Bass closed their eyes.

A cracking sound filled the air and everyone from the Killer Bass opened their eyes immediately: Duncan had nailed the ball and it was going…going…going…GONE!

The Killer Bass bench erupted in applause as DJ and Duncan came running over home plate, bringing the score to 18-19 in favor of the Killer Bass for the first time in the entire game!

"That, my friends, is how it's done," Duncan proudly gloated as he absorbed the cheering from his teammates.

"Hey Killer Bass!" Chris hollered over. "It's not over yet! We've still got a whole other inning left!"

"Oh yeah!" Ezekiel said as he grabbed his baseball bat and headed for home plate. However, Ezekiel was so excited that they had gotten ahead that he couldn't concentrate on swinging to his full potential: he managed a base hit, but barely. Katie also got a base hit, making the Killer Bass extremely excited once more. Unfortunately, Sadie hit her ball straight up in the air once more and it was caught by Heather.

"It's all good!" Geoff comforted the larger BFF. "We're still in the lead! But right now, more than ever, it's important that we don't mess up!"

"Agreed," Bridgette replied. "That's why I think this time, we need to sit out Tyler and Eva. What do you guys think?"

"AW! But I wanna play!" Tyler whined like a six year old.

"Think of the greater cause," Duncan huffed. "It sounds fine to me."

"NO!" a thunderous voice boomed out. All eyes turned to Eva, who was standing up. "I'm playing this time!"

"Are you sure?" Harold asked, seeming concerned.

"Believe you me: it's going to take a lot more than a stupid baseball pitched directly at my forehead to keep me down!" Eva replied, looking more determined than ever before.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **(Looking shocked) Gosh! If that doesn't keep Eva down, what does?! An elephant tranquilizer?

_**END**_

"I refuse to be beaten because some goofball threw a baseball wrong!" Eva continued, ignoring the suggestions form her teammates to just sit the last inning out. Finally, everyone agreed to let Eva play and Harold and Ezekiel were chosen to sit the final inning out.

Eva was at the pitcher's mound once again while everyone else resumed playing the positions they were assigned after she and Charlie Brown made the swap a few innings ago.

Up to bat first for the Screaming Gophers was none other than the large loaf Owen himself. Owen was a little shocked when he saw Eva standing there at first. Then, instantly, his face resorted to an expression of fear.

"Relax," Eva huffed. "I ain't gonna hit you, tubby."

"Huh? You're not?"

"Nope…it'll be more than enough revenge for me to strike you out!" she grinned. "Brace yourself tubby because I ain't gonna go easy on you! Not for one second!"

Owen shuddered at the thought of this. But at the same time, it seemed to light the fire back in the large teen. He growled his fiercest growl and glared directly at Eva, eagerly awaiting her pitch.

Eva gladly granted Owen's wish for a pitch and threw her meanest, nastiest curve ball. Owen swung with all his might, but swung too late for a strike.

DJ threw the ball back to Eva, who caught at and prepared for her next pitch. Eva threw a straight high pitch that went over home plate. Owen swung, but missed again for his second strike.

Eva smiled as she caught the ball once more. Owen began to sweat profusely. Countless thoughts were going through his head about what he needed to do. Finally, with seconds to spare, he came up with one.

Eva released the pitch: it went right down the middle in the strike zone. Owen jumped in front of the ball with his bat held out in front of him.

"MOVE IN!" Duncan hollered. "HE'S BUNTING! HE'S BUNT…"

SMACK

Owen's eyes watered as he entered a state of shock. He dropped his bat, fell to his knees, and placed his hands on his groin area as he cried out a high-pitched cry in agony.

All the other campers, Chris, Chef, Snoopy, and Woodstock, winced in pain as Owen keeled over in the fetal position.

"Oops," Eva innocently whimpered. "I didn't think he'd jump in front of that sinker."

Trent and Cody raced onto the ball field and helped their fallen comrade back to the Screaming Gopher bench, where Snoopy was there in his doctor's outfit and a bag of ice waiting for him.

"BLONDIE GET OUT HERE AND TAKE FAT BOYS PLACE ON FIRST!" Chef called over to the Gophers bench.

"That's YOU Lindsay," Heather snapped after no one had responded to Chef for a couple of minutes.

"Oh! Right!" Lindsay innocently smiled as she raced for first base.

Trent was next for the Screaming Gophers. After Owen's brave, yet foolish stunt, he didn't dare to try and bunt the ball. Eva pitched aggressively and accurately, striking the musician out with three pitches.

Gwen faired a little better with Eva's aggressive pitching, but she hit the ball straight back into Eva's glove for their second out.

"Okay Screaming Gophers! Here's where we are:" Chris announced into his microphone. "There are two outs and you trail the Killer Bass by one point. If you don't get another run before your third and final out, the Killer Bass win and you'll be going to the campfire ceremony for the third time in a row!"

The Screaming Gophers all shuddered at this thought.

"However, if you do manage to score another run, then we'll be letting the Killer Bass pitch once you get your three outs and we'll play it out from there! Now, without further delay, let's bring out the Screaming Gophers next batter…CODY!"

The Screaming Gophers let out a moan while the Killer Bass let out a cheer of victory.

"…and there goes the game," Gwen sighed as she watched Cody pick up a baseball bat and make his way to home plate.

"Ah, I love the sweet smell of victory," Eva smiled as she threw a hard knuckle ball right past Cody, who swung far too late.

"STRIKE ONE!" Chef hollered. The Bass cheered while the Gophers moaned.

"Well, at least we can finally get rid of some dead weight," Heather huffed as she watched Cody swing and miss a second time.

"Come on Cody!" Trent hollered. "This one counts! You've got to hit it!"

Cody just stared at Eva, sweat pouring from his forehead.

'He's toast,' Trent thought to himself. Then, as if he just remembered something, he looked back and forth from Lindsay, who was still on first base, and Cody at home plate. He smirked as if he had just gotten an evil idea.

"TIME!" Trent called right before Eva could release her pitch.

Chef blew a whistle he had and allowed Trent to run up to Cody. Quickly, he whispered something into Cody's ear. No one knew what it was, but whatever Trent said to the tech geek made his face turn from one of apprehension to one of excitement.

Then, Trent raced over to Lindsay on first base and whispered to her too. When he finished, Lindsay looked at him with a confused look.

"Just do it. It'll be worth it in the end, I promise you," Trent assured the blonde.

Lindsay didn't look convinced, but she agreed to do it.

"TIMES UP! PLAY BALL!" Chef hollered, sending Trent back to his bench.

"What did you say to him?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, just gave him a little motivation," Trent smiled as he turned back to the game.

Cody glared at Eva with the fiercest, most determined look Eva had ever seen in her life. She seemed a little taken back by it at first, by shook the feeling off and readied her pitch. She wound up the ball and released it. Everyone from the Screaming Gopher's bench closed their eyes as tightly as they could.

"I can't watch!" Beth shrieked.

Suddenly, a thunderous CRACK filled the air. Everyone opened their eyes and much to everyone's surprise, the ball was soaring through the air. It rose and continued to rise until it was out of sight.

"GOING GOING GONE!" Chris called out. "THAT BALL IS OUT OF HERE AND IT AIN'T COMING BACK!"

The Screaming Gophers cried out in joy as they watched Cody run around the bases. They couldn't help but notice as Cody ran, he was humming a tune to himself.

"What did you say to him?" Beth asked Trent.

"Oh, I told him that there'd be a big surprise waiting for him at home plate," Trent smiled as he watched Lindsay cross home plate.

But instead of Lindsay returning to their bench, she stood at home plate, waiting for Cody to arrive. As the tech geek rounded third base, still humming, his eyes fell upon Lindsay and he seemed to pick up the pace, running faster than anyone had ever seen him run. He crossed home plate, holding his arms up in the air to celebrate the occasion. What happened next shocked everyone from both teams save for Trent: Lindsay grabbed Cody by his shirt, pulled him in close, and planted a great big kiss on his lips that almost sent the geek into a state of shock.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **(Smiling) Hey, what can I say? Sometimes, you just need the right motivation.

_**END**_

Finally, after a couple minutes, Lindsay separated her lips from Cody's and strutted back to her bench with a mischievous smile on her face. No one else saw this, but as Lindsay walked by Trent, they winked at each other.

"Uh, I think someone better get out there and help Cody," Gwen chuckled.

Cody was still standing on home plate, paralyzed with shock. Snoopy headed over with a glass of water, drank the contents of the glass, and poured the leftover ice down Cody's back, which snapped him out if his trance. Still blushing and shaky, Snoopy led him back to his bench.

"Nice job Cody!" Chris called over. "Not only did that bring your team ahead 20-19, but I think our ratings just doubled! Way to go!"

As the Screaming gophers celebrated with Cody, the Killer Bass just stood there frustrated with the whole event.

Heather was up next for the Screaming Gophers. She strutted up to home plate with a cocky attitude.

Eva threw the first pitch. Heather just lowered her bat and let the ball pass by.

"Strike one!" Chef hollered.

Eva threw the second pitch and Heather just polished her nails as it went by again.

"Strike two!"

"What is she doing?!" Gwen barked. It was clear that she was furious that Heather wasn't even trying.

"Strike three! You're out! Change sides!" Chef called out.

Heather just hummed as she approached her bench.

"What the hell was that about?!" Leshawna demanded as she approached the raven-haired beauty. "You may have just blown our lead!"

"Don't worry," Heather laughed. "Look who's up to bat for the Killer Bass: Charlie Brown, Sadie, and Tyler! That's three outs in a row just by them batting. We've got this game in the bag."

"You'd better hope you're right," Leshawna fumed. "Because if you're wrong, you're the one going home tonight!"

Back at the Killer Bass bench, Geoff had the team huddled together once more.

"It's okay guys," Geoff spoke. "All we need is two runs and we're safe from the votes tonight. We can do this. Just concentrate and we'll win!"

Charlie Brown was up first. Owen was back on the pitchers mound. He seemed to be doing better and looked ready to play the game.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Owen – **Eva really snapped me out of my trance back there. I didn't even really think about what I did to her earlier (he sighs) but after she hit me in my yoo-hoo's, I felt better (he stares blankly for a couple seconds) I mean, that she got her revenge on me! I didn't feel good when it happened!

_**END**_

Owen threw his meanest knuckle ball possible right at Charlie Brown. Surprisingly, Charlie Brown hit the ball. So hard in fact, that as it zoomed by Owen, it knocked HIM out of his clothes…ALL of them.

"OWEN! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Heather demanded, gagging slightly.

"Well, it's the other way around this time," Bridgette laughed.

Izzy just started dancing as she hummed the stripper's theme once more.

Charlie Brown only managed to make it to first base despite his power hit because he had been slightly distracted by naked Owen putting his clothes back on. He was a little green in the face by the time he got to first.

Sadie approached home plate next, Katie cheering her on the whole way. Owen finished dressing and threw her the pitch. Sadie actually managed to hit it this time. The ball bounced past Owen and Trent, who was playing shortstop. Beth managed to nab the ball in center field and threw it to Gwen at first, but she was too late: Sadie was safe.

Tyler came up to bat. Owen pitched his heart out, but in the end, he walked Tyler after a full count.

The bases were now loaded with Charlie Brown on third, Sadie on second, and Tyler on first.

All the Screaming Gophers were glaring at Heather, whose cocky attitude had completely disappeared and was now looking very nervous. To make matters worse, Eva was up to bat next.

"This is good," DJ smiled. "VERY good. Eva can hit a grand slam and win this game for us!"

"As long as those other three don't attempt anything stupid, we've won this!" Duncan smiled.

Back on third base, Charlie Brown was struggling with himself: 'I wonder if I should steal home,' he thought. 'I can tie up this game and guarantee that it won't end. With out other players that are up to bat, we'd be bound to win, but I'd guarantee that it wouldn't end yet.'

He stared at home plate with a slight twinkle in his eye. It was very tempting indeed.

'NO!' he thought to himself, shaking the thought from his head. 'It's too risky! Let Owen pitch to Eva and she can hit us home. We'd win…on the other hand, what if she strikes out? Owen is a mean pitcher…if I DID steal home, then it wouldn't be as much pressure on the other players…I'd be the hero and they'd view me as a valuable teammate. That's it! I'm gonna do it…here I go…here I go! …here I stay. I just can't risk it! Not when it's this close."

"Strike one!" Chef called out. Eva thought it would be a ball, but had misjudged.

'A strike! Not good…ugh…that's it! I NEED to secure the game for us…here I go…here I go…come on feet…go! …my feet don't agree with the logic of my brain…my feet are smarter than I am.'

"Strike Two!" Chef called out after Eva swung and missed.

'AH! I can't take the pressure…no guts no glory…it's all or nothing…it's…'

"EEK!" someone screamed.

Everyone looked where the scream came from: Sadie shrieked as she fled second base running towards third. Everyone saw why: Tyler was motioning for her to steal third so he could steal second.

"THEY'RE STEALING?! WHY?! Duncan cried out. "YOU IDIOTS! GO BACK!"

But Sadie couldn't' hear him as she shrieked towards third. Tyler was too focused on the game to pay any attention.

Charlie Brown screamed as he saw Sadie running towards him and in panic, he started for home.

"RUN CHARLIE BROWN! RUN!" Ezekiel hollered out.

"GO BACK! NOW!" Bridgette pleaded with the three players on base.

Then, it all happened at once: Owen threw the ball to Heather, who tagged Charlie Brown out half-way. She then threw it to Izzy on third, who tagged the ever-so-slow Sadie before she could reach third. She then threw it to Trent, who tagged out Tyler after he tripped over his own two feet.

"That's three outs!" Chef hollered out. "Screaming Gophers win invincibility!"

All the Screaming Gophers cried out in victory. Except for Heather, who sighing in relief.

"That was awesome!" Chris called out. "An incredible game that ended off of a stupid move! Nice ironic twist to end it all! Killer Bass, what can I say? Pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight!"

The Killer Bass moaned in frustration.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, you're the winners. As the winners, tonight, you will be dining on peanuts and cracker jacks as the boat of losers takes you into the heart o Montreal to enjoy tonight's baseball game live!"

"WOO-HOO! PEANUTS AND CRACKER JACKS!" Owen cried out happily, hugging Trent and Heather happily at once, almost crushing the two.

Cody blushed as he looked at Lindsay.

"So, uh…you wanna, you know…sit together or something?" he asked shyly.

"Sure Cory!" Lindsay smiled happily.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **Yes! Yes! It is on! (he starts playing air guitar)

**Lindsay – **Cory? Oh, he's a sweet guy. I think he and I are going to be great friends…I mean, he seemed to think so when I kissed him like that.

**Cody – **(Still playing air guitar)

**Bridgette – **Who am I voting for tonight? Well, Tyler and Sadie both screwed up pretty big today…Charlie Brown didn't fair too well either, but I promised Geoff and DJ I wouldn't vote for him. Then there's Eva…she was pretty temperamental today.

**DJ – **Sorry Tyler, but you made too many mistakes today.

**Eva – **That high-squealing prick has to go for sure!

**Katie and Sadie – "**Oh my gosh, Sadie. I can't believe we lost!" "I know…they're probably going to try and vote me off tonight too." (Gasps) "Oh, I can't bare the thought of you leaving!" "Me neither!" "Anyways, who are WE voting for?" "Eva, definitely! She was so angry today!" "Totally!"

**Tyler **– I'm voting for Sadie. She's slowing our team down.

**Duncan – **Do I even need to say who I'm voting for? You know who I'm voting for…Charlie Brown. That kids held us back since day one.

**Charlie Brown – **I don't know…I just don't know…

**Cody – **(STILL playing air guitar)

_**END**_

The Killer Bass were sitting around the campfire, all as nervous as can be. The sadistic host approached the campers carrying his marshmallows.

"Campers," he began. "There are eleven of you here tonight. I only have ten marshmallows on my plate. Your votes have been cast and one of you has lost this game. The camper that has will walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island. And you can't come back…EVER!"

The Killer Bass shivered their usual shiver at this statement.

"First, I'll call the names of campers that didn't receive any votes," Chris announced. "Bridgette! Geoff! DJ! Duncan! Harold! Katie! Ezekiel!"

The seven campers who had been called walked up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Eva…Tyler…Sadie…Charlie Brown…you four received votes today. You all screwed up in one way or another during today's game."

The four still waiting for a marshmallow gazed at the others sitting around them.

"Charlie Brown spent more time dressing and undressing than playing baseball," Chris chuckled. "Sadie and Tyler…you both just plain stunk today. Eva, your temper may have gotten the better of you as you made a lot of people irritated with you today. Those mistakes earned you all at least one vote tonight."

Tyler's lips quivered with fear as he waited for Chris to continue. Eva's determined face also showed hints of fear. Sadie looked helplessly at Katie, begging her for help. Charlie Brown just hung his head in shame.

"The next camper to be safe is…Charlie Brown!"

"Yes!" Geoff whispered as he watched his little buddy grab his marshmallow. Ezekiel, Bridgette, and DJ all smiled too.

Duncan just huffed as Charlie Brown stood next to him.

"Next, I'm going to call…

…

…

…

…Eva!"

Eva sighed in relief as she walked up to claim her marshmallow.

"Tyler…Sadie…this is the final marshmallow," Chris announced as he held up the white puffy treat in his hand. Tyler and Sadie looked at each other nervously, anxiously awaiting Chris to announce the recipient of the last marshmallow.

"And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyler!"

The jock sighed heavily as he raced up to grab his marshmallow.

"WHAT!? NO! WHY SADIE?!" Katie cried out in horror.

"Sorry ladies, but it is what it is," Chris smiled. "The dock of shame awaits Sadie."

"NO! I NEED SADIE TO BE HERE!" Katie cried out, running up and grabbing her best friend in a death grip. "I WON'T LET HER LEAVE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER"

"KATIE!" Sadie cried. "You can do this. You can survive without me," she assured. "It'll be okay…we'll only be separated for…well…" she couldn't continue: she and Katie broke down crying together.

Finally, after a few minutes, Katie and Sadie let go of one another and Sadie made her trip down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers, where Katie stood to see her off. Tears were streaming down both their faces as the boat finally left port, separating the two for the time being.

"I MISS YOU ALREADY!" Katie cried out.

"I MISS YOU MORE!" Sadie cried from the boat.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! BYE!" Katie cried.

Finally, the boat was out of sight, taking the fourth camper to be voted to of the game with it.

"Come on guys: let's leave Katie alone for now," DJ insisted as he led the others back to the cabins to let Katie cry it out of her system.

**A/N: OMG! This was a long one! Sorry you guys didn't see Snoopy much in this challenge as I promised. But the next challenge, I DO have something planned for the world's favorite beagle. So stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**PS: Sorry Katie and Sadie fans…it literally came down to a coin flip between Tyler and Sadie ( I had plans involving both characters down the road so it could have gone wither way) I hope you keep reading regardless. **

**Voting**

**Geoff – Sadie**

**Bridgette – Sadie**

**DJ – Tyler**

**Duncan – Charlie Brown**

**Harold – Tyler**

**Katie – Eva**

**Sadie – Eva**

**Tyler – Sadie**

**Ezekiel – Eva**

**Eva – Sadie**

**Charlie Brown - Tyler**

**Final Count**

**Sadie – 4**

**Eva – 3**

**Tyler – 3**

**Charlie Brown - 1**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late….I'VE BEEN BUSY!!! (Having three different jobs will do that to you) Anyways, I will continue writing whenever I get the chance to do so. I haven't given up on this story and I won't until it is done. I promise you! Anyways, here are a couple of shout-outs! **

**Okay, enough for now. Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed my story. And now, on with the show! **

**Special Opening (Taken from the opening of the Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show)**

_Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy_

_We can go dancing with Cody and Lindsay _

(Cody and Lindsay are dancing together)

_Leshawna is moving: she's got her grove down _

(Leshawna is break-dancing)

_Let's get Heather to dance with Snoopy and Charlie Brown! _

(Heather is just standing there while Snoopy dances circles around her, looking irritated)

_Owen will whistle _(Owen's whistling)

_Trent will be singing _(Trent's singing)

_Beth, Noah, and Harold will be swinging_

(The three friends are performing a swing dance together)

_Izzy's gone wild and Tyler's playing the clown_

(Izzy's swinging from tree to tree, knocking Tyler off his feet)

_Even Gwen is dancing with Snoopy and Charlie Brown! _

(Gwen smiles as Snoopy is jumping up and down, holding her hands)

_DJ's got the beat! _(DJ is dancing by himself)

_Courtney's got the beat _(Courtney's dancing by herself)

_Ezekiel's got the beat! _(Ezekiel's dancing by himself)

_Justin's standing there looking mighty sweat! _

(Justin is standing there with no shirt on and flashes his best smile to the nearest camera)

_Katie and Sadie_

(Katie and Sadie are dancing together happily)

_Duncan and Eva_

(Duncan and Eva just glare at the camera)

_Chris, Chef, Woodstock, and Snoopy are all having fun _

(All four are doing their own thing on the dance floor)

_Let's not go home yet; if we stick around_

_Maybe Bridgette will ask to dance with Geoff and Charlie Brown! _

(Bridgette flashes a smile to Geoff, who blushes when he sees her. Charlie Brown just smile at his friend)

(Everyone from TDI, Woodstock, and Snoopy are surrounding Charlie Brown and shout in union)

"**YOU'RE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, CHARLIE BROWN!" **

_**END OPENING**_

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Summer Love, Charlie Brown**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris' voice boomed out through the loudspeakers. "MEET ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAMPGROUNDS IN EXACTLY TWENTY MINUTES!"

Sure enough, the remaining nineteen campers were huddled around what appeared to be a big stage, still groggy.

"It's way too early for Chris to be torturing us like this," Heather grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Since when was there a 5:00 in the morning?" Owen yawned, his eyes heavy and red.

Over on the Killer Bass bench, Katie's eyes were blood red from having cried the majority of the previous night after Sadie was voted off. Bridgette was struggling to keep awake as she kept nodding off on Geoff's shoulders. Geoff was too tired to notice or care. Poor Charlie Brown had fallen back asleep on the bench.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Owen – **(His eyes appear to be heavy) I didn't know there was a 5:00 AM challenge in this contest…I didn't even know there was a 5:00 AM! (He gets close to the camera) WHAT ELSE HAS THE WORLD BEEN KEEPING FROM ME?!

**Katie – **(She is still weeping a little) Sadie…I miss you! I promise you that I will win this contest for the both of us!

**Charlie Brown – **(He's fallen asleep in the Confession Cam, talking in his sleep) Th…that's right, Lucy…I…I told you…I could kick the football…

_**END**_

Three hours had gone by and the campers were still waiting for Chris to show up. Most of them were wide awake now. Owen and Charlie Brown were still a little sleepy, but nothing terrible.

"Don't call us and then not show up," Gwen huffed.

"That man had better have a good excuse for making us wait for three hours!" Leshawna added, seeming highly irritated.

"Hey, just calm down," Trent coolly replied. "Maybe this is part of the challenge."

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris called out from the stage, smiling brightly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" all the campers shouted in union.

"What was the point in waking us up that early if you were just going to take your sweet time getting here?!" Heather barked, sounding very, very irritated.

"Well, to be honest, I would've been here a lot sooner, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." Chris explained.

"What did you do? Walk around the whole island?" Cody asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Chris chuckled. "Anyways, let's get on to what your challenge is going to be for today! It's another simple one: a talent show!"

"YES! I LOVE TALENT SHOWS! WHOO HOO!" Owen cried out in excitement. "I've got this awesome talent of being able to burp the entire alphabet in one go! Wanna hear it?!"

"Uh, that's okay," Chris nervously replied, afraid Owen would do it anyways. "Besides, it's entirely up to your teammates if you're going to be performing or not tonight. You see, only three from each team will be allowed to perform. In the end, the winning act will receive his or team invincibility for tonight."

"Wait…so one team has three great acts, but the other team only has one while the other two suck and that team can still win invincibility?" Duncan asked.

"That's what I mean, my man."

"Great! Then we've actually got a chance to win this one!" he snickered.

"Hey! I resent that!" Harold snapped.

"Don't be too sure of yourself Duncan," Chris called over. "You see, you're going to be judged by none other than the number one DJ in all of Canada: Grand Master Chef!"

Most of the campers groaned in union: the standards had just been set extremely high.

"Okay campers, you've got all day to prepare for the talent show tonight! It will start at 5:00 PM sharp! Don't be late! Now get to it!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **I feel good about this one! I mean, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I've been told by my friends that when it comes to writing songs, no one can touch my skills!

**Duncan – **(He looks a little bored) I'm not into the whole talent show thing, but if the contest relies on one sole act, then I'm not too scared. After all, we've got some pretty talented people on our team. Plus, how hard will it be to top a talent like burping the entire alphabet.

**Snoopy – **(He's dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a top hat. He holds up a picture of the stage and then points to himself)

_**END**_

_Screaming Gophers_

The first from the Screaming Gophers to audition was Trent himself. He smiled as he strummed a tune he had written. Despite the fact there were no words to it yet, the song still sounded beautiful.

"Well, what did you guys think?" Trent asked when he finished.

The girls on the team sniffled a little save for Izzy and Heather. Even Cody shredded a few tears. But none were as touched by the music.

"Not bad," Heather sighed. "But if you ask me, you'll need lyrics to it in order for it to work. Can you write some lyrics in time for the show tonight?"

"I could try," Trent replied, seeming somewhat unsure of himself.

"Anyways, Lindsay, let's see what you can do."

_Killer Bass_

The Killer Bass applauded Geoff as he finished his skateboard routine for his teammates.

"Looks good to me!" DJ smiled. "I say we sign him up! All in favor?"

Immediately, all hands went up in the air.

"Great!" Bridgette smiled. "So who's next?"

Instantly, Charlie Brown stepped forward, smiling and with a football in hand.

"Me! Me!" He enthusiastically pleaded. "Watch this: I can kick this football clear across the field!"

Then, without even waiting for a response from his teammates, he set up the football on a little plastic ball holder with the laces facing out. He backed up a few feet with a determined and intense look on his face. Then, with an almost evil smirk, Charlie Brown charged at the football at full speed and kicked at the football as hard as he could. The ball traveled a good distance from the starting point.

"So anyways," Charlie Brown continued after he concluded the kick, "I was thinking that we could set up a field goal somewhere near the stage and then I could kick the football between the two posts! Pretty neat, huh?"

The rest of the Killer Bass were silent for a couple minutes before Tyler finally said, "Uh, it's cool and all…but…"

"But it ain't good enough to win the show," Duncan concluded, looking bored with the whole routine. "Sorry junior, but it's a no-go."

Charlie Brown looked at the rest of his teammates with a distraught look on his face, hoping for someone to speak on his behalf. Unfortunately, the rest of the Killer Bass had to agree with Tyler and Duncan this time.

"Sorry little dude," Geoff smiled sympathetically.

"It was cool and all," Bridgette agreed. "But I agree with Duncan: I don't think it'll win us this contest."

"At least it was better than Tyler's yo-yo act," Eva snickered, which earned her a hard glare from the jock.

One by one, the rest of the Killer Bass agreed that it wouldn't be good enough for the talent show, some more sympathetically than others. Charlie Brown frowned and hung his head down, but accepted his teammate's decision.

"Okay, so who's next?" Duncan grumbled as he watched Charlie Brown make his way towards the dock.

"Me!" Harold wheezed and stepped up in front of his teammates proudly.

"NEXT!" Duncan shouted out before the lanky nerd got a chance to even start his audition.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **Kicking a football? Was that kid serious? If he thought that would win a talent show, then he seriously needs to leave the next chance we get.

**Harold – **(He looks angry) Duncan thinks he's so great and almighty. Well, the next chance we get, I'm going to organize an alliance to vote him off. I think Charlie Brown would be proud to be a part of that alliance.

**Charlie Brown – **I was really hoping to get into that talent show and kick the football because there's this girl back home that I won't name who keeps mocking me for my inability to kick the football. In reality, she's always holding it when I try to kick it. (He get s an angry look on his face) AND EVERY TIME, SHE PULLS THE BALL AWAY AND I LAND FLAT ON MY BACK! (He then looks gloomy) Yet, I'm gullible enough to let her do it to me.

_**END**_

Elsewhere, Heather had just been chosen by her teammates to do ballet in the talent show. She proudly made her way to the showers to beautify herself for the show later on that night.

"Ah, with me up there, the other team is as good as toast," Heather proudly beamed.

As she approached the showers, she could hear some sort of music playing inside. It sounded very upbeat and happy. She listened closer and began to hear lyrics to the song:

_Who can fly a dog house up in the bright blue sky? _

_(It's Snoopy! It's gotta be Snoopy!) _

_Who can wind up his ears, lift up his head and fly? _

_It's not Rover or Fido. No! No! Not him! _

_It's not Lassie or Benji! Not Rin Tin Tin! _

_No! It's Snoopy! Snoopy! Snoopy! Snoopy! _

_He can do anything! _

_Snoopy makes everyone smile! _

Heather began to grow impatient as the song continued to block out all the other noises being made in the bathroom. She needed to get inside and use the showers and this other person was hogging the stalls.

Finally, ignoring the music in the background, she banged on the doors angrily.

"Who's in there?!" she demanded. "I need to get ready for tonight! So get out here and let me in!"

A couple seconds later, the doors opened and standing there was the new cameraman everyone had come to recognize. His face was covered with shaving cream and he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his head. Now being that we was still wet from his shower, his body gave off an odor Heather hated most: wet dog.

"UGH!" Heather gagged. "WET DOG! YOU…YOU BEAST! UGH!" Heather ran off, green in the face and looking very irritated.

Snoopy just grinned wickedly and went back into the stalls to finish getting ready for the show that night as the song finished up.

_Who can be cameraman for the best reality show around? _

_(It's Snoopy! It's gotta be him!) _

_Who can put on his shades and be the coolest dog in town? _

_It's not Rover or Fido! No! No! Not him! _

_It's not Lassie or Benji! Not Rin Tin Tin!  
_

_No! It's Snoopy! Snoopy! Snoopy! Snoopy! _

_He can do anything! Snoopy makes everyone smile! _

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **That cameraman…is the vilest…disgusting…annoying…revolting creature to grace this planet! That smell that came off his body was just…(she gags) It's almost like he was a dog or something.

**Snoopy – **(He is dressed in his tuxedo and holds up a picture of Heather gagging. He breaks out laughing.)

_**END**_

Trent was sitting on the dock of shame with Gwen talking with her about something when Charlie Brown approached them. He didn't even think anything about them as he sat on the edge of the dock. After a few minutes though, he caught a little bit of the conversation.

"So have you written any lyrics for your song yet?" Gwen asked Trent with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, of course," Trent smiled sheepishly.

"Cool! I Can't wait to hear it," Gwen smiled. "I know it's going to be great."

"Oh! Yeah! Wait until you hear it! You'll be blown out of your socks!" Trent smiled.

Gwen and Trent talked some more before Gwen decided to let Trent practice for the show. As she left, she let her hand rub across Trent's shoulders in a flirting way as she left. Trent froze for a couple seconds as he regained his composure. Suddenly, reality snapped back for Trent.

"I'm in so much trouble," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie Brown called over from where he was sitting.

Trent sat up instantly in surprise. He hadn't noticed Charlie Brown sitting there all that time. Either that or he had forgotten he was there when Gwen rubbed her hand across his shoulder. No one really knows for sure.

"Dude, sorry for that. You just startled me," Trent replied.

"I'm the one that should apologize," Charlie Brown "I scared you. Anyways, why are you in trouble?"

"Oh…uh…nothing. Really," Trent giggled innocently.

Charlie Brown looked at Trent with a sincere and irritated expression. "I may only be six years old, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid," he replied. "Something's bothering you. It's written all over your face."

Trent's smile vanished instantly: he hadn't fooled Charlie Brown for a second.

"Okay," he sighed, "It's just that…well…I think that Gwen's a really cool person. I mean, she's sincere, honest, down to earth…hot to boot…and just a fun person to be with overall regardless whether she's in a bad mood or a good mood."

"You think you like her?" Charlie Brown asked as he took a seat next to the mysterious musician.

"No…I KNOW I like her," Trent replied with a smile.

"So why's that a problem? It's apparent she likes you."

"Because first of all, one of us could get the boot any day in this contest and then I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. Second of all, even if we were both to go to the finals of this contest, we'd only be able to see each other up until that point anyways. I found out that we live really far away from each other." He let out a defeated sigh. "I think it sucks that we've only got this summer to be together and that's it: we won't see each other again."

Trent just sighed as he reflected on his little monologue to the six year old. At first, Charlie Brown was just silent: he couldn't think of anything to say in response to this statement.

The two just sat on the dock watching Owen and Cody swimming around in the leech infested waters, fearful for their health and safety (Charlie Brown could have sworn that he saw sharks swimming around earlier that day).

After a few minutes, Charlie Brown thought of something he remembered during one summer at the summer camp he would have gone to this summer had he not signed up for this contest. He started giggling loudly at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" Trent asked.

"Oh, it's just that this reminds me of a girl that I met at a summer camp a couple years ago."

"You two hit it off, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie Brown smiled. "Her name was Peggy Jean. When we first met, I remember being so nervous that when I told her my name, I accidentally said 'Brownie Charles'. She called me that for as long as I can remember."

"Heh. That IS funny," Trent smiled. "Brownie Charles…gotta a neat ring to it."

"Well, anyways," Charlie Brown continued, "as you said, we hit it off almost as soon as we met each other. Like you, I was worried it would only last one summer too."

"Did it?"

"Nope!" Charlie Brown proudly beamed. "We stayed in touch for two years. We wrote each other over the summers and we even saw each other on occasion."

"Neat!" Trent smiled. "Who knew a little guy like you could've had a past romance?"

"Well, it only lasted for two years. The third summer, she came up and told me she had another boyfriend…" Charlie Brown sighed at that last statement. "I was crushed."

"Aw…that's too bad dude," Trent smiled as he rubbed Charlie Brown's bald forehead. "Any other happy memories of her?"

"Well," Charlie Brown pondered. "There was one Christmas when I wanted to buy her a pair of gloves because she had written me telling me how she hated having cold hands in the winter. At first, I went to buy her the gloves I remembered she really wanted. They were sparkly and pink. Anyways, I only had enough money for just one of the two gloves."

"Bummer," Trent chuckled. "What did you do?"

"Well, my best friend, Linus, told me I should add a card telling her to put the glove on one hand and to put the other in her pocket."

At that moment, both Charlie Brown and Trent broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Whoo!" Trent laughed as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "That's clever. Your friend sounds pretty smart."

"He is," Charlie Brown chuckled. "But needless to say, I thought that wouldn't be a good idea. So instead, I sold my comic book collection in order pay for them both. So anyways, after I bought them, I saw her and her mom in the same store a few minutes later. Come to find out, her mom had just bought her the exact same pair of gloves!"

Once more, Trent and Charlie Brown broke out laughing hysterically.

"T-T-That's too rich!" Trent laughed. "That sucks, but it's funny at the same time!"

"I can laugh about it now," Charlie Brown laughed. "But I wasn't laughing at the time, let me tell you!"

Trent and Charlie Brown laughed some more over the funny story for a few minutes. Suddenly, Trent stopped laughing as if a light had turned on in his head.

"That's it!" Trent smiled.

"What's it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I know what words to put to my music for tonight's show!"

**What does Trent have in sore for the talent show later on tonight? More importantly, will it be enough to win the talent show for his team? Who WILL win the talent show tonight? Plus, what's our cameraman doing in a tuxedo and motioning to the stage? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "You're On Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" **

**A/N: While Charlie Brown and Trent were having their discussion, all the other acts were chosen for the show by viewer poll. The problem is, no one has cast their votes for the show yet. That's where YOU come in. For the Killer Bass, we already have Geoff and DJ performing and for the Screaming Gophers, we have Trent and Heather. Each team needs one more act. We need you to choose who else is going to perform for each team. Will it be: **

**SCREAMING GOPHERS: **

**Cody – Keyboard**

**Izzy – Wild Girl Routine**

**Leshawna – Magic Tricks**

**KILLER BASS**

**Eva- Power Woman Act**

**Ezekiel – Archery**

**Katie – Dancing **

**Don't forget to vote when you review! Your votes will determine what new acts you will see in this version of the TDI talent show with Courtney and Justin already gone. **

**Oh! One more thing, I have a poll on my profile page in regards to my new story TOTAL DRAMA MADNESS! Be sure to check that out too (I've only got four votes so far ********. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen : You're Talented, Charlie Brown**

Heather watched Trent make his way back from the dock of shame after his talk with Charlie Brown. It disturbed her to see Trent smiling the way he was after conversing with someone from the opposing team. What disturbed her even more was the way Gwen was flirting with him earlier.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **I don't know what's going on between Trent and Gwen, but if I have anything to say about it, it's not going to last for long. No one takes control of this game except me! As for the brat…well, I've got a plan for him too. It's almost perfect the way he set himself up.

_**END**_

Charlie Brown just headed back to his cabin to get some rest since he didn't get a lot the previous night. He was going to go swimming, but he decided not to when he saw three sharks swimming near the dock. Heather watched him until he went inside the cabin and then made her move.

She approached Duncan, Eva, and Tyler who were just relaxing and talking amongst one another.

"Hi guys," Heather greeted them innocently.

"What do you want?" Eva snarled.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how you guys were coming along with the talent show and all."

"Like we'd tell you anything," Tyler snapped. "Our acts are gonna rock your socks off."

"Uh huh," Heather retorted. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask you to say thanks to that Charlie Brown for me."

"Why?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"Why, for helping Trent out, of course."

All three Killer Bass were eyeing Heather suspiciously.

"You mean you don't know? Well, it's the sweetest thing, actually. You see, Trent's going to be singing tonight, but he was having trouble writing some lyrics. Anyways, Charlie Brown saw he was having trouble and out of the spirit of competition, Charlie Brown sat down with him and helped him write some lyrics. Now, Trent has the most amazing love song ever. I can't wait until he plays it tonight. I know you're on the opposite team, but you're going to love it!"

Eva, Duncan, and Tyler just stared at Heather with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Well, anyways, tell Charlie Brown Trent and I say thank you. Ta ta." And with a swish of her hair, she strutted away leaving them sitting there dumbfounded.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Eva – **(Her fists are clenched tight) THAT TRAITOR! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A KID! HE'S GOING DOWN!

**Tyler – **I don't want to believe it. I really don't…but I DID see Charlie Brown head down to the docks where Trent was sitting.

**Duncan – **(He looks irritated) I knew it! I knew it! That kid's nothing but trouble. He's gotta go!

**Heather – **(She chuckles) Sorry Charlie Brown. Nothing personal. Now, onto Gwen and Trent.

_**END**_

Later that night, the campers of Total Drama Island were gathered around the stage once more, eagerly awaiting the talent show to kick off. In the backstage, the six performers were preparing themselves for their moment to shine in front of the whole world.

Heather peeked out from behind the curtains in her ballerina dress at the Killer Bass bench. Just as she was hoping, Duncan, Tyler, and Eva were whispering to some of their teammates on their bench. When they were finished whispering, those they spoke with glanced over at Charlie Brown with uncomfortable expressions. She then quickly glanced over to her own bench, where Gwen sat not looking too thrilled about being there.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Again, I'm not really into the whole talent show thing, so this is just a long drag for me…but I am looking forward to what Trent's going to do.

**Charlie Brown – **I can't help but shake this feeling that my teammates are giving me weird looks. I hope they're not mad at me for anything.

_**END**_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever Total Drama Island Talent Show Extravaganza!" Chris boomed out on his wireless microphone as he walked out on stage. "Tonight, you'll see some of Camp Wawanakwa's best as they take center stage and perform for you, the viewers, and for invincibility!"

The campers in the audience applauded and cheered loudly in excitement.

"Now, before we get to our six performers tonight to compete for invincibility, we've got a special treat for all of you!" Chris smiled. "Normally, I wouldn't do something like this, but because I'm saving some money by doing this and because I like the guy so much, I'm making an exception!"

"What in the world is he doing now?" Gwen shivered.

"Relax, it's got nothing to do with you campers," Chris assured. "Instead, think of it as a small treat for making it this far in the game. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our night's opening act for your enjoyment only! Please welcome onto the stage our top cameraman, Snoopy!"

The campers, both performing and in the audience, applauded as the cameraman came onto the stage dressed in his best tuxedo and top hat, flashing a big smile to everyone.

Snoopy took center stage, snapped his fingers, and his assistant Woodstock pushed a heavy set of magic equipment onto the stage.

"Oh brother," Duncan huffed. "Hello Lamesville."

Snoopy ignored the delinquent's comments and focused on his act. The cameraman took off his top hat and showed it to the audience. Everyone could see that there was nothing inside. Snoopy pulled out a magic wand and waved it over the hat and then reached into it. He dug around before he pulled out…Woodstock dressed as a little pink rabbit, looking quite humiliated.

"Wow, that is, like, the cutest, but smallest, rabbit I've ever seen in my life," Lindsay cooed, totally oblivious that it was Woodstock in disguise.

"FAKE! FAKE!" Duncan laughed. "HE'S A FAKE!"

Snoopy just ignored the rude comments made by Duncan and went back to his performance. Throwing Woodstock aside, he pulled out a deck of cards from his pockets and shuffled then as vigorously as possible. He then waved his hand over the cards and they disappeared.

"Oooo" Went the audience.

Snoopy then waved his paws once more and instantly, the whole deck of cards reappeared. Then another deck of cards appeared from inside his tux sleeve. Then another from his other tux sleeve. And finally, a fourth appeared from his top hat. The audience burst out in laughter as Snoopy raced around hysterically to pick up all four decks.

"FAKER!" Duncan jeered once more. "You suck cameraman! Why don't you just stick to the camera work?! Fake!"

That did it. Snoopy calmly walked up to Duncan with all the cards in his paws. When he stood right in front of him, his face became extremely hostile as he shoved all the cards down Duncan's throat. For the first time in his life, the juvenile looked shocked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Picking an ace of hearts out from between his teeth) Sheesh…and I thought Eva got touchy.

**Charlie Brown – **Some people just can't handle criticism

**Snoopy – **(He is still dressed in his tuxedo. He holds up a picture of Duncan jeering him and growls at it. He then holds up a picture of himself stuffing the cards down Duncan's throat and breaks out laughing).

_**END**_

"Well, it may not have been magic, but it was entertaining," Chris laughed as he came back out on stage. "I mean, come on! Who doesn't like seeing cards shoved down someone's throat?"

Some of the campers chuckled at this as they watched Duncan work on pulling the four different decks out of his mouth.

"But now that our opening act is done, I think it's time we moved onto the challenge portion of tonight's show! Remember, the winning act according to Chef will win his or her team invincibility! So campers, cheer your teammates onto victory!"

The campers in the audience applauded this, even those who weren't really into the show like Gwen and a frustrated Duncan. They may not be big fans of talent shows, but just like the others, they were very interested in winning invincibility.

"Our first contestant tonight represents the Screaming Gophers!" Chris began. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the keyboard tactics of the one, the only, the Codemeister!"

The Screaming Gophers erupted in applause as Cody came onto the stage where his keyboard was already set up. He was flashing his normal, goofy smile that everyone came to know him for.

"Good evening," Cody grinned. "This one goes out to all the ladies out there…especially a certain special someone on my team."

Cody looked at Lindsay and winked at her. Lindsay smiled and winked back.

"Who's he talking about?" Lindsay asked Leshawna.

Leshawna just rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, girl, you can be even dumber than I expect you to be," she sighed.

Before Lindsay had a chance to respond, Cody began his number. He hit one button on the keyboard that began a drumbeat and once he got the rhythm going, he began to hit keys on the board set on electric piano. There were no words to the number (his teammates suggested he not sing after seeing his audition tape) as Cody rocked on through his time on stage.

Some of the campers in the audience found themselves dancing along to Cody's number (even a couple from the Killer Bass). One of these people were none other than Cody's crush Lindsay.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(He looks stoked) Yes! Yes! She liked it! I don't care if we win or lose right now! As long as Lindsay liked it, then I can count myself a winner! YES!

**Tyler – **(He looks irritated) So Cody can pretend to play a rock instrument. Big whoop. I bet Lindsay would've been more impressed with my mad skills!

**Lindsay – **Colby's song was so cool! I don't know if his dream girl liked it or not, but I sure did! Whoever that girl is sure is lucky that Cody likes her enough to write a song like that for her.

_**END**_

"Wicked song Cody!" Chris smiled as he came on stage. "That was one of the better mixes I've heard in a long time!"

Cody's face lit up as Chris commented him and as he saw the Chef-o-meter fill up to seven stars.

"Not a bad score either man! That's enough to give your team a comfortable lead. Plus, we'll see what we can do about releasing that number to local radio stations."

Cody left the stage, smiling greatly as he took his seat next to Lindsay, blushing somewhat at how excited and happy his song had made her.

"Our next performer represents the Killer Bass! Ladies and gentleman, please make some noise for DJ!"

The curtains opened and some mystical music played in the background as DJ leaped onto the stage dressed in his tights and swirling his ribbon in the air in a artistic manner. DJ's dancing proved to be an even match for Cody's keyboarding tactics at first as his body was pure poetry in motion. Unfortunately, at the very end, the ribbon caught his foot and he tripped on it. He managed to recover, but in an awkward way.

The Killer Bass let out a half-heated applause for their teammate, knowing his slip-up would hurt his score significantly. In the end, they were right. Chef only awarded the gentle giant with four points.

"Not terrible, but not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers," Chris announced. "Remember, it's the winning act that counts so Bass, you're not out of the running yet."

"No big deal if we lose," Duncan huffed. "It'll give me chance to get rid of some dead weight around here." Duncan glanced over at Charlie Brown, who shrunk in his seat when he saw him.

"Anyways, up next for the Screaming Gophers is yet another musician! This time, however, he'll be singing along with his music! Ladies and Gentlemen, THIS IIIIISSSSSSSSSS TRENT!"

Again, the audience applauded as the musician came onto the stage with his guitar in hand.

"What's going on guys?" Trent smiled. "Like Cody before me, this one goes out to someone special. I have to admit, I was having some trouble thinking of some words to go along with the music earlier today. But then, someone came up to me and told me a funny story about a girl he liked and what he tried to do for her. That story was enough to help me write this song for a special girl."

Trent smiled warmly at Gwen. Gwen, unlike Lindsay before her, knew Trent was talking about her and just smiled back at the musician dreamily.

Trent strummed on the guitar and began singing a slow, love song:

_I may never make a million bucks_

_Sorry love, but that's just my luck_

_I may not be able to buy you some land_

_Or a pair of gloves for your soft hands_

_And baby, I know that it's cold outside_

_To see you shiver hurts me deep inside_

_And even though I can't buy you a glove_

_I'll keep your hands warm, with my gentle love_

Trent finished his song by striking one last chord as the audience burst into applause from both sides once more. Trent waved to Gwen, who was almost in tears from the song. She was applauding loudly and waving back at her crush. Trent smiled as he gazed upon Gwen's face. He then turned to Charlie Brown and gave the six year old a small wink. Charlie Brown just smiled at the musician.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **I never thought of myself as a source of inspiration for a love song. I can't even begin to comprehend love myself. Oh well, I'm glad I could help Trent write something for the girl he likes.

**Eva – **(She looks furious) I saw Trent and Charlie Brown looking at each other! The little traitor DID help him write that song! He is so going home if we lose!

**Duncan – **You blew it for us big time kid. The way I see it, it's a win-win situation for me tonight. We win, I stay around a little longer. We lose, then we finally get rid of the kid.

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Trent singing and a picture of Gwen staring dreamily at Trent during his song. He sniffles a little and then breaks out crying hysterically).

_**END**_

"Wicked love song Trent!" Chris announced as he came back onto the stage. "And judging from the Chef-o-meter, I'd say Chef agrees with me! You scored the Screaming Gophers nine stars! That's going to be a tough one to beat!"

Trent grinned widely as he exited the stage.

"Now, for our next performer, we've got the archery tactics of Ezekiel from the Killer Bass!" Chris announced.

The curtains opened once more for the Killer Bass as Ezekiel took center stage. He grinned widely as he showed off his bow and arrow to the audience to prove it was no toy. He twirled it around proudly and had a target brought onto the stage by Snoopy and Woodstock, who was still dressed up as a rabbit.

After showing off some, Ezekiel aimed his bow at the target and pulled out an arrow from his pack. He pointed his arrow on the bulls-eye and took aim. After a few intense seconds, Ezekiel released the arrow and it nailed the bulls-eye. The audience cheered wildly as Ezekiel took a bow.

"I ain't done yet, eh?" Ezekiel smiled. He pulled out three more arrows and then poured some gas on the tips. Then, with a somewhat evil grin, he pulled out a lighter and lit the arrow tips on fire. To the surprise of everyone in the audience, Ezekiel still wasn't ready yet. He signaled for Snoopy to come onstage and blindfold him to boot!

A few of the campers shuddered somewhat as Ezekiel was blindfolded, but they were still curious to see what he was up to nonetheless.

"Watch this, eh! I'm gonna nail the bulls-eye with all three arrow on fire while blindfolded…after being spun around ten times!"

On cue, Snoopy spun the prairie boy around ten times, which made everyone in attendance somewhat nervous of this. Finally, Snoopy stopped spinning Ezekiel and Ezekiel fired his arrows.

Unfortunately, Snoopy stopped spinning him and he had been facing the wrong direction and he was now aiming at a new target: the audience! Screams of terror filled the night as the campers ducked for cover.

Lindsay cowered behind the large Owen, who was trying to hide behind the tiny Beth for his own protection. Most everyone from the Killer Bass took cover behind the gentle giant DJ who was holding Harold in front of him as a shield from the arrows. Unfortunately for the nerd, one of the arrows went right into Harold's butt. He shrieked in pain and agony as he ran around, begging someone to extinguish the fire.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **(He's standing up with smoke coming from the arrow still stuck in his butt) Why is it these things always happen to me?! GOSH!

**Ezekiel **– Yeah…looking back, the spinning thing probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, eh?

**Snoopy and Woodstock – **(He holds up a picture of Harold running around with his butt on fire. He then points to Woodstock and starts yapping at him, looking irritated with him. Woodstock retorts by peeping at him angrily, pointing his wings at him. The two continue to argue while pointing at each other and at the picture).

_**END**_

"Okay, now that the chaos ha soothed down somewhat," Chris announced as he returned to the stage, "let's see how Ezekiel did for his team!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Chef-o-meter, which only had three lights light up on it. A devastated Ezekiel returned to the Killer Bass bench, where he was met with some icy stares.

"So after four acts, Trent from the Screaming Gophers still holds the lead with nine points! Again, it's the act with the most points that wins the challenge for their team, so Killer Bass, don't give up hope!"

The Killer Bass let out a half-hearted cheer as Harold was escorted to the hospital wing by Chef, who had a flaming arrow stuck in his chef's hat.

**So that's it for the fifteenth chapter. Not the best, I know, but I'm so freaking busy right now, it ain't even a bit funny. I write for a local newspaper, I work at a local gas station, and I'm a DJ on weekends for areas that are anything BUT local. In addition, my free time is spent helping my folks out on the farm during hay season, so yeah. What is this thing you call free time? **

**So what will happen in the next chapter? Who will get voted off next? Will the Killer Bass ever forgive Charlie Brown for helping out Trent indirectly? Will Harold be okay? Will Geoff actually get to skateboard this time? Tune in next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: She's A Traitor, Charlie Brown

After a few minutes of cleaning up the mess Ezekiel had made and Chef escorting Harold to the medical tent, Chris announced that the talent show would now resume.

"And now, representing the Screaming Gophers, lets make some noise for the dancing tactics of Heather!"

The audience applauded Heather as she walked on the stage. But something seemed a little different: Heather was coming on the stage with a stool and some sort of book in her hand.

"Good evening everyone," Heather smiled to the audience. "I know you all are expecting me to do a form of ballet tonight, but there has been a slight change in plans. Instead of that, I have decided to do a theatrical reading for you all with dialogue written by my fellow teammate, Gwen."

At first, no one knew what Heather was talking about, Gwen, however, noticed right away the book Heather was carrying: It was her diary!

"She wouldn't dare," Gwen whispered, seeming very scared.

Heather cleared her throat and began reading Gwen's "writings".

"Dear Journal;

Sometimes, I don't know what it is that guy is thinking when he tries to play his guitar for me. What's his name again? Ugh! I can't even stand to think of it. The way he smiles all the time; the way he thinks he's so cool with his musical tactics; how he thinks his music makes my heart melt."

Gwen's face went from horror to confusion.

"Wait a second…I didn't write that in my…oh, no she isn't!"

"I mean, how lame does that loser think I am?" Heather continued to "read". "He thinks that just because he can write a love song, I'll fall for him? What a loser! I just can't wait to get away from this game so I can finally get that wannabe rock star out of my forever!"

Gwen, who was once again horrified, looked directly at Trent, who looked as though his heart had just been broken. Tears were swelling up in his eyes and he looked as though he had been hurt extremely bad. When he saw Gwen looking at him, he couldn't bare it. He stood up slowly and without a word, just walked away from the scene.

Gwen wanted to call out to Trent, but something in her throat wouldn't let her. She looked over at her teammates, who were all giving her dirty glares. Even Owen and Cody looked at her disapprovingly.

"Thank you," Heather smiled as she strutted off the stage.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Owen – **(He looks disappointed) I know it was none of Heather's business to read Gwen's diary and all, but man! Trent poured his soul into that song and that's how Gwen felt about it the whole time?! I'm glad the secret's out!

**Trent – **(Trent's eyes are still watery from earlier. He tries to speak, but he looks so devastated, he can't open his mouth.)

**Gwen – **It's not true! Not true at all I tell you! I think Trent's an awesome guy! I love his songs and the song he wrote for me! Heather was lying! (She sighs a little) Great. Now I've just gotta prove it to the rest of my teammates and Trent.

**Heather – **(She smirks) Well, it's all set for tonight. I don't care if we win or lose. Either way, I just eliminated a contestant. If it's us, Gwen's going home. If not, then it's the six year old. Then, next challenge, it'll be the other one.

_**END**_

In the end, Chef awarded Heather no points for that tasteless act of deception against her own teammate.

"Well, that'll certainly bring in the ratings," Chris chuckled to himself. "But anyways, it's time to wrap this bad boy up! Up next is the final act of the night as well as the Killer Bass' last chance to win this contest! Can Geoff turn this contest around with his skateboard? Let's find out as we welcome the party dude onto the stage! Come on out GEOFF!"

The audience broke into a deafening applause as they awaited Geoff to make his grand entrance. But Geoff was nowhere to be found.

Some motioning was being made to Chris from behind the curtains. Chris walked backstage to see what the commotion was about.

"Dude, how does a skateboard break like that?" DJ asked his friend.

"I don't know dude!" Geoff panicked. "It was fine a few minutes ago!"

In the audience, Heather was just joining her teammates. She smirked as she hid a small saw underneath the bleachers.

"Well, that's just great!" DJ panicked. "If we don't do something, we're going to lose!"

"Guys! Don't panic!" Bridgette insisted, trying to calm her teammates down. "We'll think of something to do."

"Well, you'd better think of it in one minute, or you'll be disqualified…not that'll it make much of a difference," Chris chuckled.

"Not funny Chris," Bridgette snapped.

"Okay…sheesh…take a pill," Chris muttered.

"Okay, let's think about this for a second: who else can we send out there that'll have a remote chance of beating Trent's love song?"

"I don't know," DJ replied. "Harold's in the hospital wing, so we can't rely on him right now."

"Katie's pretty much worthless without Sadie," Geoff included.

"Well, that only leaves us with Duncan, Eva, Tyler, myself, or Charlie Brown…we already know Tyler sucks! Duncan's skills are all illegal," Bridgette muttered to herself. "What can Eva do again?"

"She can do a power woman act, but I don't think she has the time to get ready for it," Geoff explained. "What can you do, Bridge?"

"I can walk on my hands, but that's not going to be enough!" Bridgette replied, now beginning to panic herself slightly.

"Uh, guys…I don't think we have much of a choice here," DJ said as he held up a football.

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other for a minute. They glanced out into the audience where Charlie Brown sat.

"We can make it work," Bridgette finally decided. "Chris, we have our final act!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(He's smiling greatly) This is it! For the first time in my life, I'm going to kick the football…and on live television! (He points to the camera) I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING THIS LUCY! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE FUN OF ME ANYMORE!

_**END**_

Bridgette informed Chris that they had selected their replacement. Chris was kind enough to give them one minute to prepare it for the performance.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Geoff began as he huddled DJ, Bridgette, and Charlie Brown into a small circle. "We'll make it out to be a theatrical performance. I'll be the announcer announcing the final minutes of a football game. The home team, that's you guys, are down by two and need a field goal to win. Charlie Brown will make his on stage as I announce him as the team's kicker. Then, like a real game, DJ will hike the ball to Bridgette, who will hold the ball for Charlie Brown. Then, Charlie Brown will kick the ball over those two branches over there like a field goal. I make out like it was the winning field goal and you guys celebrate like you just won the super bowl! Got it?"

"Sure think man," DJ smiled.

"Okay," Bridgette replied, seeming somewhat nervous.

"Oh no!" Charlie Brown suddenly protested. "You must think I'm stupid! You'll just pull the football away from me so I'll land flat on my back!"

DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette just stared blankly at Charlie Brown for a minute before he innocently smiled and said, "Sorry…force of habit."

The minute was up and everyone was in place for the final act to begin. DJ was near the left side of the stage holding the football while Bridgette played the team quarterback. As she sat there, she couldn't help but notice she felt a little queasy.

"You okay Bridge?" DJ asked his surfer friend.

"Uh…yeah…" Bridgette lied as her stomach growled a little.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **The truth is, I get stage fright easily. So bad, it makes me a little sick to the stomach. But all I have to do is hold the football for Charlie Brown to kick it. How hard can that be?

_**END**_

"Welcome back sports fans!" Geoff's voice boomed out over the loudspeakers. "We're down to the final seconds of the game and the home team is trailing by two points. They're going to have to score a field goal if they have any hopes of winning this game! And it looks like it's going to happen because here comes the teams' star kicker, Charlie Brown!"

On this note, Charlie Brown came onto the stage, wearing a football helmet. The audience played along and cheered as he came onto the stage.

'This is it," Charlie Brown smiled to himself. 'I'm finally going to kick the football!'

Bridgette tried to stay in character, but the pain in her stomach began to become unbearable. She told herself it was just in her head and put it out of her mind.

"There's the snap!" Geoff announced. On cue, DJ threw the ball to Bridgette. She caught it and held it in place for Charlie Brown.

"This is it!" Charlie Brown called out. "This time, I'm going to kick that football clear to the moon!"

On that note, Charlie Brown charged full speed ahead for the football.

"This is it! The big moment!" Geoff called out.

The plan was working: the audience was staring to really get into the act. They anxiously awaited as Charlie Brown ran as fast as he could for the football.

"WHOO HOO! KICK IT OUT OF THE PARK LITTLE DUDE!" Owen cheered.

"Go home team!" Beth cheered.

"CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN! RAH! RAH! RAH!" Lindsay cheered, jumping up and down, much to the delight of Cody.

"YEAH! BOOT IT OUT OF HERE!" Eva roared. Even the fitness guru was fully into it.

Charlie Brown raced forward, closer and closer to Bridgette. His sight was focused solely on the football she was holding. The moment was coming….coming….coming…and…he kicked! But he kicked thin air and found himself hurling through the air once again, the same way he did whenever Lucy held the ball for him.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Charlie Brown screamed as he soared through the air. After being air born for a few seconds, Charlie Brown landed on the stage with a loud THUD!

Most of the campers winced as he landed on the stage. Everyone turned towards Bridgette, who had let go of the ball and was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Bridge? You all right?" DJ asked her.

She responded to his concerns by vomiting right in his face. The giant shrieked in disgust and them vomited himself. Bridgette let out another round of vomit into the audience, which unfortunately splashed all over poor Ezekiel. The next round went all over Owen from the Screaming Gophers.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **Well…that didn't go according to plan.

_**END**_

Bridgette's puke fest ended with her vomiting all over her fellow teammates in the audience. The only two Killer Bass in attendance that weren't soaked in puke were Geoff and Charlie Brown, who was still lying motionless on the stage.

"Are you all right dude?" Geoff asked his little buddy.

"Ugh," was all Charlie Brown replied.

"Well, I think that wraps up this challenge," Chris announced as he came onto the stage, pinching his nose to keep the smell of puke from entering his nose. "I think it's safe to assume that the winners of the challenge are the Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers let out a chorus of cheers as they embraced one another with the exception of poor puke-stained Owen.

"Killer Bass, you know what this means: I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight where one of your smelly butts are going home. Pick your favorite loser and shower before you show up for heavens sake! You stink!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **(He's still standing) Ezekiel shot me in the butt! Who else do you think I'm going to vote for after that?!

**Eva – **I ought to vote for the kid. Not only is he a traitor, but he cost us the challenge! It's a no-brainer! (She sighs) But someone else messed up BIG time tonight.

**Tyler – **I don't want to believe Charlie Brown did it…I mean, you have to consider the source. It WAS Heather and all. (He pauses for a minute) I don't know.

**DJ – **Sorry, but you screwed up tonight.

**Geoff – **(He looks upset) I don't want to vote for him, but I really felt like he let us down tonight.

**Katie – **I know he could've done better. But he screwed up big time tonight. I don't think we can afford to have him screwing up for us again. I vote for DJ.

**Ezekiel – **Bridgette threw up on me and she made Charlie Brown miss the football. Not because she's a girl, but because of this, I think I'll have to vote for her, eh?

**Duncan – **(He looks bored) Why bother? You know who I'm voting for.

_**END**_

Charlie Brown was walking towards the Confession Cam Booth to cast his vote. He saw Duncan walking out, glaring at him. Charlie Brown knew who he had voted for. But for some reason, Charlie Brown didn't seem to care right now. For the first time anyone had ever seen him, he looked angry.

"Hey," a voice from behind him said. Charlie Brown turned around. Standing there was Bridgette, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Charlie Brown muttered.

"I am so sorry I didn't come through tonight. I know I let you down as well as the team…"

"I don't mind that!" Charlie Brown snapped, not letting her finish her sentence. "What really bothers me was how you humiliated me on live television!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, seeming irritated.

"I mean, because of you, I landed flat on my back attempting to kick the football…AGAIN! I was supposed to do it tonight for the first time in my life for everyone to see and you robbed me of it!"

"Hey, it wasn't exactly all my fault, you know," Bridgette retorted. "If you didn't notice, I was puking all over the place!"

"Yeah! But you could've avoided it if you'd have just said something in the first place! But no, you hesitated! Now, not only do we have to vote someone else from our team off, but I make a bigger fool of myself than I ever have in my life! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"You know what?" Bridgette snapped, sounding very angry. "You can't blame this all on me! You could've just been a little faster! Or better yet: YOU could've backed down! You could've just said no and we would've picked someone else to perform!"

"YOU WANTED ME TO DO IT!" Charlie Brown barked. "YOU TOOK THE LEADERSHIP ROLE IN THIS CHALLENGE AND YOU MADE THE CALL! WE COULD'VE WON IF YOU'D HAVE JUST LET SOMEONE ELSE HOLD THE BALL! BUT I GUESS YOU WANTED YOUR TWO MINUTES OF FAME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Oh, please! That is the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard!"

"Oh really? Then how about this: I'm voting for you! And I hope it's you that gets voted off tonight!"

"Oh yeah? Well, right back at you KID!" Bridgette snapped.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(He still looks mad) She humiliated me! She never trusted me from the beginning! That's why I vote for Bridgette!

**Bridgette – **(She looks steamed) That little six year old brat thinks I'm going to cut him some slack because he's only six? Well, he'd better think again! I'm voting for Charlie Brown!

**Heather – **(She looks excited) So from what I heard, it's going to be either surfer girl or six year old going home tonight…this is perfect!

_**END**_

The bonfire ceremony was packed with Killer Bass anxiously awaiting for Chris to call out the names of those who were safe and going on to the next day of the contest.

"Killer Bass, let me start off by saying that you guys were totally lame tonight! Honestly, Ezekiel scored the highest with a three? That is weak dudes!"

Bridgette and Charlie Brown just glared at each other as Chris mentioned this.

"Anyways," Chris continued, "there are ten of you here and I only have nine marshmallows! The camper that does NOT receive a marshmallow must return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island…FOREVER!"

All but Charlie Brown and Bridgette winced at this. They were still glaring at each other.

"When I call your names, come get your marshmallows…Harold!"

Harold, who had never sat down, walked up to Chris and grab a fluffy treat from his tray.

"Katie! Eva! Duncan! Geoff! Tyler!"

The five campers who were called walked up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Now, we're down to our top four losers," Chris chuckled. "You were all pretty lame in your performances tonight…and by lame, I mean LAME!"

"Just call the stupid names, will you?" Charlie Brown snapped.

Most everyone, except Bridgette, was shocked by this.

"Never mind the kid," Bridgette huffed. "If he wants to act like a brat…"

"Who're you calling brat you spoiled..."

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE KILING THE TENSION!" Chris interrupted Charlie Brown.

"SHUT UP!" Both Bridgette and Charlie Brown snapped.

"Sheesh…what's gotten into THEM?" Eva huffed.

"Fine! Since you two are so grumpy, I'll just call you both next! Charlie Brown and Bridgette! You're both safe!"

Charlie Brown and Bridgette looked a little shocked by this at first. But before anyone had time to react, the both stormed up to Chris and snatched their treats from the host.

"Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Chris muttered as Bridgette and Charlie Brown walked over to the other safe campers. Bridgette stood on one end while Charlie Brown more than willingly made his way to the other end.

"That leaves us with our two last campers," Chris finally continued. "Ezekiel…DJ…this IS the final marshmallow."

DJ clenched his fists to his mouth and began shaking. Ezekiel followed suit.

"Good luck man," DJ whimpered to the prairie boy.

"You too, eh," Ezekiel shivered.

"Gentlemen…the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel yelped a yelp of joy when he caught his marshmallow.

"I'm safe! I'm safe! I'm…"

Ezekiel stopped celebrating when he saw the gentle giant slump in his seat.

"Sorry…" Ezekiel replied sympathetically.

"Nah…it's cool, bra," DJ sniffled. "It's just the name of the game."

Later that night, the Killer Bass were gathered around the dock of shame to say their good-byes to DJ. Though they could tell he was upset, DJ smiled the whole time he walked down the dock and boarded the boat of losers.

"Good luck guys!" DJ called back to them. "Be sure to kick some serious butt!"

"We will dude!" Geoff hollered back. "You take care!"

The Killer Bass stayed and watched DJ as the Boat of Losers took him away. They stayed there until he was out of sight.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Tyler yawned. "Who knows when Chris will wake us up, right?"

"Seriously," Katie murmured as she made her way to the Killer Bass cabin.

The Killer Bass cleared the dock of shame one by one until there were only four left: Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown and Bridgette just glared at each other when their eyes met. After a couple of intense minutes of no one knowing what was happening, both Bridgette and Charlie Brown just walked towards the Killer Bass cabin, not looking at one another or speaking to one another.

"What's with them?" Eva huffed.

"I don't know," Geoff admitted. "But this totally sucks."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **(He looks devastated) I don't know what happened between those two tonight, but I don't like it one bit! I mean, I thought they were cool with each other. I thought all of us were cool with each other! What in the world happened?

_**END**_

_Flashback (Before Charlie Brown and Bridgette had their quarrel) _

_Charlie Brown had just finished washing up in the communal washrooms and was now thinking about who to vote for. _

"_Hey, how you feeling?" a voice called from behind. _

_Charlie Brown turned around to see who had called him. It wasn't someone he thought he would talk to. _

"_Uh…all right I guess," he replied. "Sorry, but I forget your name." _

"_Oh, don't worry about it silly. It's Heather." _

"_Oh. Right. I'll try and remember that." _

"_So anyways, I'm sorry about what happened up there with you missing that important kick," she soothingly said to the six-year old. "I can't imagine how you must feel." _

"_I feel humiliated, to be honest," Charlie Brown admitted. _

"_I could imagine," Heather replied. "What with that mean, nasty, surfer girl trying to steal your spotlight." _

"_Huh?! What are you talking about?" Charlie Brown almost demanded. _

"_I mean, don't you think it's a little strange that she get sick the INSTANT you go to kick the field goal? Kind of suspicious if you ask me." _

"_What do you mean?" Charlie Brown asked the raven-haired girl. _

"_Oh, wake up and smell the coffee, sweetie. I'm saying that Bridgette's threatened by you. I don't know for sure, but the way it looks to me, I'd say she did it on purpose just to make you look bad. That way, your teammates would have a reason to vote for you tonight." _

"_But Bridgette wouldn't do that to me…would she?" _

"_I hate to break it to you honey, but this is a contest. We're all in it to win. She'd do anything to win this contest. We all would, right?" _

_Charlie Brown opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. _

"_If I were you, I'd get rid of that surfer girl ASAP. Who knows what horrible plans she has for you next." _

"_She wouldn't," Charlie Brown gasped. _

"_She did it to you tonight, didn't she? If she sticks around, what's to stop her from doing it again?" _

_Charlie Brown just stared at Heather, speechless and dumbfounded by this little enlightenment. _

"_Good luck tonight," Heather cooed the child as she walked away. _

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Heather – **__This is perfect! Just in case he doesn't get voted off tonight, I'll give them another reason to not trust the kid. And if that surfer bimbo DOES get voted off, that's icing on the cake. If not, they'll consider her for voting off in the near future. I am SO in control of this game. _

_**END**_

_END FLASHBACK_

**So that's it! Sorry to you DJ fans out there, but it had to happen. Anyways, what will become of the situation between Charlie Brown and Bridgette? What about Gwen and Trent? How much longer can Heather keep control of this game? What's in store for the camper next chapter? Tune in next chapter to find out! **

**A/N – (Spoiler Alert) Yes, Charlie Brown and Bridgette will reconcile in the future just so people don't hate me for making Bridgette seem like a bad guy (Hey, don't tell me she doesn't get into arguments. I saw her argue with Gwen). But I like Bridgette, so don't think for a second I don't. She's one of my top three favorite characters (second to Cody and Harold being third). I did it so you would all sympathize with her and Charlie Brown. When will they reconcile? I'm not telling! Na-Ne-Na-Ne-Poo-Poo! **

**Voting Results**

**Ezekiel – Bridgette**

**DJ – Ezekiel**

**Harold – Ezekiel**

**Geoff – DJ**

**Katie – DJ**

**Duncan – Charlie Brown**

**Bridgette – Charlie Brown**

**Tyler – DJ**

**Eva – DJ**

**Charlie Brown – Bridgette**

**DJ – 4**

**Bridgette – 2**

**Ezekiel – 2**

**Charlie Brown – 2**

**Voted Off Order – Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, TDI CHARLIE BROWN here to answer some of your comments you left me in your reviews! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The American King – Thanks man. Glad you liked it. **

**Fedora Kid – Glad you liked the last chapter! Anyways, here's the next one, so you don't have to wait anymore!**

**Starreader86 – I think you'll like what I have in store for Heather. As for Charlie Brown and Bridgette, I'm sorry to say it won't be this chapter, but I assure you won't have to wait too terribly long. Oh, and for you "little song request", I assure you, I have a plan….A GOOD ONE!**

**Airnaruto45 – Sorry man. I tried to keep DJ around, but with the way I have the story planned, he had to go. Believe me when I say I tried.**

**Kobold Necromancer – Wow. I guess I really made people hate Heather, huh? Good. That was the plan. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you'd like a shout-out in the next chapter or if you have a question, then leave a review! I LOVE EM! Not only does it make me feel like my story is appreciated, but it's a good method of constructive criticism that can help me make the story better for YOU the readers! So be sure to leave em! Now, without further ado, on with the story! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seventeen – It's the Sucky Outdoors, Charlie Brown**

Needless to say, things were quiet and uncomfortable for the remaining campers the next morning at the breakfast table. The only words spoken were Owen asking his teammates if they were going to finish their breakfast or not.

At the Screaming Gophers table, Gwen sat alone at the end of the table. She meekly looked up to where Trent was attempting to choke down his breakfast. He looked terrible to say the least: his eyes were still a little puffy from last night and the smile he usually wore on his face was no more.

Trent looked up at Gwen and saw her staring. He grunted a little and turned back to his "food". Gwen wanted to say something, but something wouldn't let her.

Meanwhile, at the Killer Bass table, all was tense. Geoff was still upset about having to vote DJ off. The two had become quite close and he promised to never vote for him, but after last night, he didn't know if he could trust DJ to do that well in future challenges. Now he was feeling terrible about the whole ordeal.

To make matters worse, the other two people he trusted the most, Bridgette and Charlie Brown, were at war with one another. Even now, as he looked up from the table, he saw Bridgette and Charlie Brown pretending the other one didn't even exist. Charlie Brown was just stirring his slop around not looking happy at all. Bridgette was just grimacing at her food while she just tried not to look at the six year old sitting at their table.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(She looks guilty) I just wish I could get some one on one time with Trent so I could tell him that what that evil wench Heather said last night was wrong…of course, that would probably involve me having to actually show my diary with the entire world.

**Trent – **(He still looks upset) I don't get it. I thought Gwen liked me. I poured my heart into that song last night and she writes THAT about me? Sheesh…maybe I'm not that good at reading what girls are thinking.

**Bridgette – **Okay, I know I'm probably overreacting over what the six year old said to me last night…but come on! Wouldn't you be upset if you screwed up big time on television and someone accused you of doing it on purpose just to make HIM look bad?! I'm the one that puked on national television!

**Charlie Brown – **I know I'm probably going overboard with how I got mad at Bridgette last night…but I missed a field goal, flew though the air, and landed flat on my back again because of her…AND ON LIVE TELEVISION! Wouldn't you feel a little mad at someone who caused that to happen to you? Millions of people throw up on television. I'm probably the only one who misses field goals completely on television.

**Geoff – **Man, this is totally uncool! I thought we all came here to have a good time and have fun…but right now, we're having anything BUT fun. (He sighs)

**Owen – **(He's cheering as he throws some of Chef's food into his mouth!) WHOO! This is so much fun!

_**END**_

"Good morning camper!" Chris greeted everyone as he entered the cafeteria. "And welcome to another day! You know what that means, right?"

"Another challenge?" Leshawna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Very good!" Chris snickered. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay campers," Chris announced once everyone had gathered outside. "Today's challenge is going to be a little tougher than the last couple have been. For this challenge, both teams are required to go out into the woods. Out there, you will find a campground set with your team flag. There, you'll find some supplies for setting up camp."

Geoff immediately looked back at Bridgette, who looked as though she had been stricken by a bolt of lightning. He remembered from the third challenge that her phobia was being alone in the woods.

"Your challenge is to survive one night in the woods. Then, tomorrow morning, get your butts back to camp as fast as you can. The first team back wins invincibility! The losers are gonna send someone packing!"

"In other words, I hope you Bass enjoy your time together tonight because it'll be the last time for one of you," Heather snickered as she mocked the opposing team.

"Ha! I don't think so!" Tyler snapped back. "You're the ones who're gonna be sending someone home tomorrow!"

"Boy, I hope not," Owen sheepishly replied. "I like everyone here…in fact, I'm already sad that we had to get rid of five other friends already…"

"That's touching and all," Chris replied, "but the time for talking is over and the time for the challenge is now! GO!"

Both teams began to race for the woods as fast as they could. However…

"WAIT! HOLD UP!" Chris suddenly shouted. Both teams halted dead in their tracks. "You guys almost forgot something!" Chris called out.

"What! We aren't supposed to be bringing anything, right?" Eva barked, seeming irritated that the challenge had been put on halt.

"Both teams forgot their assigned cameramen!" Chris grinned. He snapped his fingers and his two most popular cameramen, Snoopy and Woodstock, walked up in full cameraman gear.

"Woodstock here will be assigned to the Killer Bass while Snoopy will be following the Screaming Gophers! Now, good luck to both teams and please try and protect my cameramen. Seriously, they are what make this show!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy and Woodstock – **(Snoopy holds up a picture of Chris and proudly smiles. Woodstock also smiles as he absorbs Chris' comments

_**END**_

With their cameramen, the campers made their way into the woods. Snoopy was walking next to Beth when he caught up with his assigned team. He gave her a glance and without warning, reached out, grabbed he hand, and kissed it while winking at her. Beth was a little confused at first, but then blushed about what just happened.

Meanwhile, with the Killer Bass, Woodstock was struggling to keep up with his assigned team as he wobbled terrible while trying to haul all his equipment with him. Fortunately, Harold and Ezekiel were behind the little birdie and grabbed some of his stuff for him and Ezekiel allowed the little guy to ride on his shoulder.

"The best part is," Chris whispered to the camera, "I don't have to pay them with money! They're happy with just being fed!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Screaming Gophers were walking single-file with Gwen trailing ahead of the team. She didn't feel comfortable being around her fellow teammates what with them all thinking she was an insensitive jerk. She knew they weren't just going to forgive her for "what she did to Trent", so she had to think about how she was going to reveal her innocence without revealing her true, deep feelings for Trent.

Behind her, Heather was strategizing with the members of her alliance.

"Tho, what are we going to do next?" Beth asked.

"Well, we're already pretty set for who might be voted off next," Heather explained. "Even though the Bass didn't vote off who I planned on last night, they're still losing their trust towards Bridgette and Charlie Brown. And on our team, everyone hates Gwen for betraying Trent like that, so we're all set there. Plus, I think some people are still mad at Owen for almost killing Eva the other day. So we're set for the time being. But don't worry. I'm thinking about who would be the next best one to get rid of even as we speak."

"Uh…ith thith really nethethary?" Beth asked the queen bee. "I mean, do we really have to humiliate them like thith?"

"Of course!" Heather retorted. "We've gotta make everyone believe that they deserve what's coming to them. That way, they're more likely to vote for that person."

"I gueth," Beth sighed. "But it theemth tho mean."

"We're not here to make friends," Heather reminded the wanna-be. "We're here to win $100,000."

Beth just nodded her head. But for some reason, she just didn't think it was worth all the humiliation and torture Heather was putting everyone through.

"Lindsay, did you get all that?" Heather asked the blonde bombshell. But much to Heather's dismay, Lindsay was being distracted by that cameraman who was kissing Lindsay's hand. Lindsay just giggled as Snoopy began to give her some flirtatious looks.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(Looking annoyed) Seriously! What is with that cameraman?! You'd think he was a dog the way he flirts with the girls!

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Lindsay and winks at the camera before moving his eyebrows up and down devilishly.)

_**END**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

The Killer Bass were hiking through the woods in search for their campgrounds. Duncan was leading the way through thick brush and thorny bushes. Everyone just followed behind. Woodstock was busy recording everything from Ezekiel's shoulder. The prairie boy didn't seem to mind the much smaller cameraman as he thoroughly enjoyed listening to his whistling.

Off towards the back of the group, however, it wasn't all sunshine and whistling. Trailing behind the rest of the campers were Bridgette and Charlie Brown. Bridgette being that she was nervous about having to be in the woods again, so this affected her mentality in the challenge. Charlie Brown being that he was slower and smaller than everyone else in the group except for the cameraman. The two just walked in silence, pretending the other didn't even exist.

"What's the matter with you?!" Charlie Brown asked gruffly towards Bridgette, noticing her shaking a little.

"N-Nothing," Bridgette replied, still a little jittery. "J-Just not comfortable with being in the woods is all…what's it matter to you?" she coldly asked.

"It doesn't," Charlie Brown grunted. "I was just making sure you weren't trying to SABOTAGE the team again, that's all."

Bridgette suddenly stopped walking and actually turned right at Charlie Brown. "What is with you?!" she yelled. "What on earth makes you think I would try to sabotage our team?!"

"Well, it certainly couldn't be the fact that you made me miss that field goal and cost us the challenge!"

"For the last time, that was an accident!" Bridgette shrieked.

"Yeah…sure," Charlie Brown replied sarcastically.

Bridgette threw her hands up in frustration and huffed aloud. "You know, forget it," she snapped. "I don't know why I bothered trying to reason with you. Let's just go."

"For once, we agree on something," Charlie Brown snapped back.

Both of them turned to look ahead once more and found a horrifying sight: the rest of their teammates were gone. They had been left behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Screaming Gophers had just arrived at their campground area and were beginning to set up camp.

"So, what do we do?" Leshawna asked her teammates.

"Here are the instructions," Cody smiled as he held up a piece of paper. "It says here that we have to build a fire, find our own food, set up shelter, and spend the night out here. Then, come morning, the first team back to camp for breakfast wins the challenge, invincibility, and a sweet prize!"

"Ooh," the Screaming Gophers replied in anticipation and excitement.

"I wonder what it could be?" Beth spoke, excitement filling her voice.

"Who knows," Trent replied, also sounding highly interested. "But we'll have to win the challenge if we're going to find out."

"Great! Let's assign tasks," Heather said, taking the role of leader in the group once again. "Trent, you and Gwen should set up the tent."

Immediately, everyone else glanced back and forth between Gwen and Trent, who looked uncomfortable with the idea.

"Fine," Gwen replied.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(Looking frustrated) I don't know what Heather's game was pairing me with Trent all of a sudden. I knew she was up to something. But hey, at the time, I figured I'd make lemonade out of lemons. I knew this was the perfect time to convince Trent that what Heather said the other night was a bunch of bull.

**Trent – **(looking uncomfortable) How does Heather expect me and Gwen to work together after last night? What's she up to? (he sighs) What does it matter?

**Heather – **(looking sinister) This is almost TOO perfect. When it's all said and done, everyone will WANT to vote Gwen off.

**Beth – **(she lets out a depressed sigh)

_**END**_

"Lindsay and Beth, I need you two to help me build the fire," Heather smiled as she winked at her two alliance members.

Lindsay winked back with a smile, though Beth didn't look to share her enthusiasm.

"Can I help?!" Cody excitedly asked.

"NO!" Heather immediately snapped. Then, realizing her tone, she instantly made a cover: "I mean…we need you to do more important things," she replied as sweetly as possible. "Like, go out and find firewood to keep the fire burning. That'll be real helpful if you do that!"

Cody looked from Heather to Lindsay, who gave him an appreciative smile.

"Okay!" he immediately replied and raced for the woods.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **I was hoping to be able to spend some time with Lindsay and try to show her that I like her…but hey! If Heather wants me to carry some wood into our campgrounds, I'll be more than happy to do it. After all, girls dig guys who show off their muscles.

_**END**_

"Finally, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna should go in search for food," Heather instructed. "All right! Let's get to it! Chop! Chop!"

Though some of the campers were annoyed by how bossy she was acting (mainly Leshawna), they decided to let it go for now and set off to their tasks.

Lindsay, Beth, and Heather began putting some brush from the ground into a pile in an attempt to start a fire. In reality, Heather was having one of her secret meetings.

"Okay guys, listen up," she whispered. "I've got a plan that will put Gwen on the bottom of everyone's popularity list once and for all. If we have to go to the bonfire ceremony next, she's pretty much guaranteed to be voted off!"

"Ooh, what is it?" Lindsay asked in anticipation.

"Well, right now, everyone thinks Gwen broke Trent's heart last night, right?"

"Uh-huh!...er…which one is Trent again?"

"The one who plays the guitar," Heather sighed.

"Oh yeah! Trevor!" Lindsay smiled.

Heather just rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde's comments and confusion. "Anyways, with the two working together over there, Gwen's going to try and reason with him. We watch and wait for the right moment when it looks like they're about to make up. THAT'S when we make our move."

"Wait…you mean Gwen DIDN'T write that stuff about Trent in her diary after all?" Lindsay asked, seeming shocked.

Heather slapped her forehead in frustration.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **What…an…idiot. Honestly, if it wasn't for her good looks, she'd have nothing going for her..

_**END**_

The Screaming Gophers continued to work on setting up camp. Heather, Lindsay, and Beth had gotten a fire started and Cody was just returning with some firewood. Leshawna and Izzy had returned with some food and set it into a small pile. Trent and Gwen quietly worked on reading the instruction for setting up the tent.

Meanwhile, in the background, Snoopy began setting up his equipment. As everyone worked, they heard a familiar jazz music sound filling the air.

_Joe Cool_

_Camping out_

_You're stuck out here for just one night, so don't you pout_

_Joe Cool_

_I'll just sing_

_While you record the Screaming Gophers doing their thing_

_Focus that lens_

_Make sure that picture's clear_

_Joe Cool_

_Their fire's hot_

_Beth, Lindsay, and Heather got it on their first shot! _

_Joe Cool_

_Cody did good_

_He brought a big enough pile of firewood_

_Izzy found berries_

_Leshawna brought some nuts_

_Joe Cool_

_Trent looks sad_

_All because that Gwen broke his heart really bad. _

_Joe Cool_

_Playing the clown_

_Just be careful of those wild bears. They're going to bring you down_

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh_

_Go on and take five now_

As Snoopy finished recording the Screaming Gophers tending to their tasks, the campers just gazed at him with smiles on their faces. They couldn't put their fingers on it, but something about that cameraman just seemed too cool to be true.

At that moment, Owen returned to camp with an armful of fish.

"Hey guys! I come with food!" he boldly and confidently shouted aloud.

But none of the Screaming Gophers were paying him any attention: they were too busy smiling at Snoopy. Owen noticed this and tried to figure out why they were looking at the cameraman like that. After a few minutes, he figured it out.

"AW! I MISSED THE SINGING AGAIN, DIDN'T I?!" he shouted in despair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Killer Bass camp, the campers that were present had done a good job at setting up their campgrounds and getting ready for the long night ahead of them. Eva had single-handedly brought the supply of firewood for the evening. Duncan had no trouble getting their fire started (with some assistance from a lighter). Ezekiel managed to do both grab some food and assist Geoff and Tyler with setting up the tent.

"Way to go home-school!" Geoff smiled at the prairie-boy.

"Where'd you learn all these mad skills?" Harold excitedly asked.

"I learned them from growing up on the farm, eh," Ezekiel proudly responded.

"Dang…I wish I had grown up on a farm," Harold sighed.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **I may not have the same farming experience that Ezekiel has to assist us in this challenge…but I am a former possum scout with all the badges you can get being in the possum scouts. That should help our team out too. I'm confident I'll still be of value to our team.

_**END**_

"Hey! Is it just me or are we missing a couple of teammates?" Katie suddenly spoke up.

Immediately, everyone looked around and saw that Katie was right.

"Yeah…I thought it'd been awhile since I last saw the little guy," Duncan admitted. "Oh well. If he is lost, it'll be one less competitor to compete against."

"Dude, that's cold!" Geoff snapped. "What if the little guy's hurt?"

"More reason to vote him off," Duncan replied. "Just forget about him. If he shows up, he shows up. If not, we'll vote him out for costing us the challenge."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Eva smirked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Eva – **Duncan's plan is perfect. It'll give me good enough reason to vote the little traitor off if we DO lose this challenge. (She gets closer to the camera) That's right. I still remember what you did for Trent.

_**END**_

"Hey, aren't we missing Bridgette too?" Katie asked.

Instantly, everyone's eyes on the Killer Bass went as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh, that's not good," Tyler said. "Isn't she scared of being in the woods alone?"

"That's right!" Geoff gasped. "What if she's out there paralyzed in fear and an animal is about to eat her?"

"That WOULD be bad," Duncan admitted. "She's too good a teammate to let her get hurt like that!"

"She's too cool too," Katie admitted, sounding worried for the surfer.

"OH REAL NICE!" Ezekiel suddenly snapped. "You're all terrified Bridgette's gonna die, but you don't give two cents abo'ot Charlie Brown except for Geoff here! That's just mean, eh!"

"What's YOUR problem?" Duncan huffed.

"Your attitude towards the little guy, that's what!" Ezekiel remarked. "You know, he may not be as strong a teammate as Bridgette or everyone else, but that's no reason to not care what happens to the kid!"

"What do YOU care about the runt home-school?" Eva demanded.

"The RUNT helped me shape my opinions abo'ot the girls here in the contest. That RUNT helped us win the third challenge. That RUNT…has more heart and dignity than all the rest of you combined, eh!" Ezekiel shouted angrily. "I don't know abo'ot the rest of yous, but I'm going out to find him…and Bridgette too!"

Without another word, Ezekiel just stormed off into the woods in search for his two teammates.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I think that's enough for now. You've waited long enough and I have enough to publish. WOW! Do I see that right? Over 100 reviews? Over 5000 hits overall? I guess people are liking this story. **

**Anyways, here are the questions for this chapter: Will Ezekiel find Charlie Brown and Bridgette? Can Bridgette and Charlie Brown get along while they wander around lost? What devious deed does Heather have in store for Trent and Gwen? Will Owen ever hear his name in a Joe Cool song? Find out next chapter! **

**PS – I have a poll up on my page, so be sure to check it out and vote! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all! It's me again with some comments and answers to questions along with some shout-outs! **

**Airnaruto45 – Well, you'll find out right now, my friend**

**TDI Ezekiel – Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Hotstreak's Crossover Stories – He sure is…I don't think anyone would ever be able to stand up to Duncan and Eva like that. **

**TheKidVince – Yup. Geoff would have been most likely to go out and find her, but Ezekiel and Harold would have more experience in doing so. As for Owen, you and everyone else would miss the big lug.**

**The Kobold Necromancer – Loved the rendition of the Joe Cool song! If I ever need help with those, I'll come to you!**

**Axel-of-the-fantasy – That's the beauty of fanfiction dude: it lets you turn characters into things they normally aren't. **

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, and criticisms guys. They help me shape the story into something you all can enjoy. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll on my homepage: it's going to influence what the next challenge is going to be so it's VERY important!**

**Now, without further delay, on with the story!**

**Chapter Eighteen – Where are we, Charlie Brown? **

The sky was beginning to darken as Bridgette and Charlie Brown continued to hike through the woods, desperately searching for any sign of the other campers. But the combination of Charlie Brown's inexperience as a navigator, Bridgette's phobia kicking in more and more by the minute, and the mutual lack of trust the two had for one another, things were not going so well.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Charlie Brown asked, starting to become a little nervous himself.

"I…I'm pretty sure," Bridgette replied, her voice shaky.

"You're not trying to make it look bad just to blame me again, are you?"

"Don't start," Bridgette grumbled, still trying to calm herself down. "I just want to find out team, get through the night, and get back first tomorrow before anything else can possibly happen to make this night worse."

"We're lost in the woods at night. How can it possibly get any worse?" Charlie Brown asked the surfer girl.

Right as Charlie Brown said those famous last words, they heard a large growling sound not to far from where they stood. Both of their eyes became as wide as dinner plates as the growling sound came closer and closer. Bridgette and Charlie Brown let out screams of terror and began to run away as fast as they could in any direction. They didn't care as long as whatever was growling wasn't chasing them.

After running as fast as they could until they were exhausted, the two Killer Bass members came across what looked like an abandoned cave.

"Do you think it's safe?" Charlie Brown asked.

At that moment, they heard the growling sound coming at them once again.

"It's safer than being out here, that's for sure!" Bridgette panicked and raced into the cave. Charlie Brown knew this was no time to be arguing with her and ran in after her, hiding behind a boulder that was located inside the cave.

"I remember a very important lesson my mom taught me: if it growls big, it IS big," Charlie Brown shivered.

"Yeah…to bad she didn't teach you proper manners," Bridgette replied.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Charlie Brown shouted as loudly as he could.

This, also, turned out to be a big mistake. Charlie Brown's shouting had awoken a flock of bats that were sleeping in the cave. Needless to say, the creatures were quite upset by being waken up and wanted revenge. Screeching loudly and flying wildly, the bats dove themselves down upon Charlie Brown and Bridgette, who continued to shriek in terror as the rats with wings attacked the helpless campers. As a last effort to ditch the creatures, Bridgette and Charlie Brown dove to the cave floor and threw their hands on top of their heads to keep the bats from scratching at them.

Luckily for the two, the bats were suffering from ADD and soon turned their attention to what sounded to them like a swarm of black flies and flew out of their cave for a midnight snack.

"Whew. We got lucky there…no thanks to you," Charlie Brown said as he stood up.

He expected Bridgette to say something, but she didn't. Instead, all Charlie Brown could hear were soft, sobbing sounds. He glanced over to where Bridgette was and saw her still laying on the ground with her hands covering her head. She was shaking badly and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Get me out of here…get me out of here now…" was what Charlie Brown heard the surfer girl whisper. It was clear to Charlie Brown now that this was no act to make him look bad. Bridgette was in fact petrified with fear. It would be up to him to help her through this state. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but for her, he had to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't you guys think we should've gone out with Ezekiel?" Geoff asked his teammates. "I mean, he shouldn't be out there all alone in the middle of the night."

"If you want to go out there and look for him, be my guest," Duncan replied. "Personally, I don't think we need anyone else getting lost out here."

"But it's been hours!" Katie added, sounding worried for the home-schooled prairie boy. "He should have been back by now."

Duncan looked up at the night sky. It as just turning dusk when Ezekiel announced he was going to search for the two missing campers and now it was completely black out. To make matters worse, there was no moon to provide a little night light for the campers.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Duncan demanded. "Without any light, we can't go out there. This fire here is all we have for light and warmth! Besides, I'm sure he'll be back any second with both the surfer chick and the runt."

The Killer Bass just sighed. They could only hope Duncan was right

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things were going much better for the Screaming Gophers on the other side of the island. They had plenty of food, their fire was burning strongly, and the campers were all in a good mood. Even Gwen and Trent seemed to be enjoying themselves for the most part. However, that was because they hadn't spoken to one another.

Heather was growing impatient. She had a plan, but she couldn't put it into action until the two of them talked about the talent show.

Cody had finally worked up enough courage to sit down next to Lindsay and start a conversation with the blonde. It was a little tough at first because she kept calling him "Cory". But one look into her eyes and Cody immediately forgave her each time. Beth just giggled every time she saw Cody blush. To her, the two looked like a cute couple.

Leshawna was listening to Izzy tell one of her crazy stories about how she camped out with a tribe of Eskimos once in the Yukon during her fleet from the RCMP and learned how to survive by eating raw fish. Then, to prove her point, she took a bite out of a raw fish, much to Leshawna's disgust.

Owen had just returned from another trip from the creek with another bundle of fish. This time, he had taken Snoopy the cameraman with him to make sure he wouldn't miss out on a chance to hear his name in one of the cameraman's background songs. Unfortunately, no music came from Snoopy this time.

Gwen was debating to herself whether or not she should try to talk to Trent or not.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen - **In my heart, I really wanted to tell Trent how I really feel towards him. But for some strange reason, I've got this gut feeling that I should just let it go for now and let the whole thing blow over…well, we'll see what happens in a few minutes I guess.

_**END**_

Gwen nervously approached the musician, still trying to shake off this gut feeling that she shouldn't do it just yet.

"Uh…Trent?" she whispered to the musician.

Trent looked up and smiled at her. But when he realized who it was, the smile faded away, much to Gwen's displeasure.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Gwen stumbled on her words, trying to figure out just what she should say. She knew that it was important that she chose her words carefully.

"Uh…well…I know you're not exactly thrilled with me after last night." She nervously began.

"What gave you that implication?" Trent asked sarcastically.

Gwen ignored this and continued with her speech. "But I thought that I should tell you…that…what you heard that night isn't true at all."

"Is that so?" Trent asked, not sounding convinced. "Even though Heather read those words aloud from YOUR diary?"

"But I DIDN'T write that stuff in my diary about you!" Gwen replied, sounding frustrated.

"It sure sounded like you did," Trent huffed. "Those sounded like words you would use. I mean, you think Heather could have articulated those words to sound like you THAT easily? She can't even stand the thought of being like you, let along write like you do."

"I don't hate you! Get that through your thick head already! Heather was lying!"

"Really? Prove it then," Trent sneered, folding his arms.

Now, Gwen was stuck. She wanted to prove to Trent that she didn't think he was a total loser, but she didn't want to admit her strong feelings towards the musician either. It had always been her biggest weakness: her fear of letting people in her heart and knowing all her darkest, deepest secrets. To truly prove to Trent she was innocent, she would have to show him her diary…or would she?

"Well?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

After a couple seconds of quick thinking, Gwen did the only thing she could think of doing: she threw her arms around Trent and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. At first, Trent was surprised and shocked at the same time. But within seconds of feeling the passion in this kiss, he closed his eyes and kissed her right back.

All around them, the Screaming Gophers were cheering loudly and approvingly of this: Beth cooed. Lindsay squealed as she hugged Cody (who turned bright red). Leshawna and Izzy whistled. Owen cheered loudly. Even the cameraman howled in delight at the sight of this. (This earned him some weird looks from the other campers).

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna – **Man! That white girl knows how to kiss!

**Owen – **Finally! I was waiting for those two to kiss. Now all those bad vibes from before are finally gone! WHOO HOO FOR ROMANCE DUDE!

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Gwen and Trent kissing. He then whistles and cheers the sight of it with as much energy as possible).

**Beth – **(She looks delighted) Aww…thoth two are tho cute together! I thure hope my man will thweep me off my feet like that one day! (She squeals)

**Heather – **(She has an evil smile on her face) Oh, this is too perfect. The time is now!

_**END**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Charlie Brown and Bridgette were still inside the cave. Several hours had gone by and neither one of them had dared to leave the cave, for fear that the creature that was chasing them earlier was still out there. Charlie Brown was quite nervous about this, but Bridgette was still looking pale and petrified. She had almost gone into a fetal position as tears were still pouring from her eyes.

"Get me out of here…God, get me out of here," she prayed.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – (**Looking guilty) Maybe I was being a little too harsh on Bridgette earlier. Here she was, scared stiff and I was being a jerk to her…I'm a fool…

_**END**_

Charlie Brown walked up to the petrified Bridgette and kneeled down next to her. At first, he was unsure of what to do, seeing as he never dealt with this kind of thing before. After a few minutes, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So…are you still scared?"

Bridgette didn't even reply to this obvious question as she shivered in fear.

Charlie Brown sighed. This was going to be more difficult that he thought. He thought a little more until he got an idea.

"I know you're not exactly comfortable being out here right now, but maybe we can do something to pass the time until it's safe to go back out there. It'll get your mind off of being out in the woods, at least."

For the first time since being in the cave, Bridgette looked up at Charlie Brown.

"W-What?" she shivered.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **(Looking a little embarrassed) Yeah, I know I was seriously pathetic back in the cave, but you would be to if you went through what I did when I was a little girl in the woods. Thank goodness, Charlie Brown suggested what he did or I might've lost my mind out there.

_**END**_

Charlie Brown and Bridgette were lying on their backs head to head, looking into the night sky. Though there was no moon, the stars were still out. Bridgette and Charlie Brown decided to test to see if it was safe outside by going just outside their cave and looking at the stars in the sky.

"And that's the little dipper there," Charlie Brown spoke, pointing to a set of stars. "And if you use your imagination, you can make up your own set of consolations amongst the stars. Go ahead and try it."

Bridgette took a deep breath and studied the stars in the sky. After a coule of seconds, she spoke.

"Well, those set of stars by the big dipper look like El Nino in the Pacific Triangle region in the Pacific Sea where Amelia allegedly became lost forever and was never heard from again. Those stars near Orion look like a sea of dolphins helping a surfer escape a hammerhead shark by bunting it while the surfer escapes. Not too far from them, I guess those set of stars looks like a surfer riding the legendary wave known as "El Duderino" and going down in history as the first surfer to ride it and survive it."

Charlie Brown had to take a moment to soak this in. He hadn't expected such good and vivid answers from someone that was doing this for the first time.

"What about you, Charlie Brown?" Bridgette asked the six year old.

"Well, I was going to say I saw a duckie and a horsie, but I changed my mind," Charlie Brown admitted.

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"You're a funny kid, Charlie Brown," she smiled. "Thanks. This really does help me keep my mind off being in the woods."

"Yeah…and other things," Charlie Brown smiled. "like talent shows".

All at once, silence greeted both campers again, making the whole situation awkward.

"Can I ask you something?" Bridgette finally spoke. "Why did you get so offended at me when you missed that football?"

"Well," Charlie Brown began, taking a deep breath, "back home, there's this girl, named Lucy. Every time I play football or go to kick the football, she's always the one holding it…and every time I go to kick it, she pulls it away. Then, I go flying through the air and land flat on my back."

"Wow…she sounds kind of mean," Bridgette replied, sounding shocked by this.

"Well, I have no one but myself to blame," Charlie Brown sighed. "I let her do it to me all the time. I let her talk me into it every single time…even during big football games. Even when the most important games are taking place and it's for the win, she still pulls the football away. It's just so embarrassing."

Bridgette could only put her hand over her mouth in shock as she listened to this story about this evil-sounding girl Lucy.

"Well, anyways, at the talent show, when you were holding the football, I thought for sure that this would be the time I got to kick it. Not only would I get to say to everyone 'That's right! I did it! I've kicked a football and won!', but I would do it on television where everyone, including Lucy, would see it! Then, she nor my friends back home would have the right to call me a loser…but that didn't come to pass," he quietly muttered. "I thought for sure with you holding the football, it would finally come to pass. But it didn't."

Bridgette just lay there in silence. She could understand how upset he was that he had missed the field goal and sympathized with him. But something was still bugging her:

"I guess I get why you took it to heart," she spoke. "But I still don't get why you think I got stage freight, dropped the ball, and threw up on purpose just to make you look bad."

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone else has," Charlie Brown began, sounding a little upset. "Lucy does it to me all the time and I just let her humiliate me and belittle me for it. I was going to let this one go like all the other times, but when Heather reminded me that you did it on purpose just to make me look bad, it reminded me how bad I felt whenever…"

"Wait…when WHO told you that I did it on purpose?" Bridgette almost demanded, sounding upset and shocked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ezekiel was still walking through the woods, trying to track down where Bridgette and Charlie Brown had gone. He was doing a decent job finding tracks and other signs of their trail thanks to a little assistance he had from a light provided for him from a little yellow-feathered cameraman.

Though Ezekiel stayed focused on the task at hand, he still took the time to enjoy the song the little bird had going in the background.

_Little Birdie_

_You provide the boy your light_

_You are his eyes_

_As he hikes on through the night_

_Little Birdie_

_You stay close as he walks on_

_He needs watching_

_Or he'll too be lost and gone_

As the jazz ensemble continued through the night, Ezekiel snapped his fingers as he continued to follow the trail of the two lost campers. Woodstock did all he could to keep up with the prairie boy leaping twigs and branches, which was no easy task for a little bird carrying a camera much too large for him.

_Little Birdie_

_Clear your way through that thick brush_

_Walk through that log_

_And be sure you don't get crushed_

_Little Birdie_

_It's too bad that you can't fly_

_Cause that boy, Zeke_

_He sure could use that sky eye_

At the mention of that last verse, Ezekiel immediately stopped walking as a light turned on in his head. He walked back to Woodstock, who still had the music playing in the background, took hold of his camera, and motioned to the night sky. Woodstock chirped in agreement to this and flapped his wings into the sky. He flew upside down, much to Ezekiel's confusion, but he was flying nonetheless.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **Not only is that music catching, but sometimes if you listen to the words, the singer can give you some great advice, eh?

**Woodstock – **(He's still flying upside down as h tries to express his feelings to the camera, but he soon grows tired and allows himself to fall to the ground)

_**END**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Gwen had finally released Trent from her kiss, which had lasted for almost ten minutes, his lips just quivered while no words came out. His face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and mostly happiness.

"There. Are you satisfied that I don't hate your guts?" Gwen asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm convinced," Trent replied. Then, without warning, he pulled Gwen in and kissed her right back. Once more, the Screaming Gophers cheered wildly and loudly for the couple.

"Aw, they made up!" Beth squealed. "I'm THO happy for them!"

Unfortunately, that happiness wasn't going to last very long. For that was when Heather made her move.

"Gwen! I'm surprised!" Heather innocently smiled as she approached the kissing couple.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked between the kiss the musician was giving her.

"That you actually got Trent to kiss you like that! You're right. You can get him to do anything you want. As promised, here's your chocolate bar."

As soon as the time of peace had started, it ended. Trent and Gwen broke off their kiss, expressions of shock forming on their faces for completely different reasons.

"Heather? What are you talking about?" Gwen almost demanded.

"Don't you remember? Our bet? If you could get Trent to kiss you, I'd owe you a chocolate bar. If not, you'd owe me one. You win. So here's your reward."

The rest of the Screaming Gophers gasped in shock.

"What?!" Gwen almost shrieked. "I didn't make a bet about that with you!"

Heather gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oops," she innocently replied, acting as though she had made a big mistake. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned out bet in front of Trent. Boy, you must be really embarrassed. Sorry."

"Heather, WE DIDN'T…"

"Save it!" Trent snapped at Gwen, letting go of her. "I can't believe this! First, you say you hate me and then you say to me you like me just to win some stupid bet?! A bet for a CHOCOLATE BAR?!"

"No! Trent! There wasn't…" Gwen stammered.

"Don't bother trying to get out of this now!" he snapped. "I just…I can't believe you'd keep torturing me like this! And to think I liked you!"

Trent just stormed of as tears began to form in his eyes. All eyes from his teammates just glared at Gwen as they watched Trent run off out of sight.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna – **(Looking disgusted) That white girl got some nerve! Breaking that poor boy's heart like that! She should be ashamed of herself!

**Cody – **(Looking disappointed) I thought I knew Gwen. I mean, when I saw her and Trent sitting together on the dock, they looked so happy together. I guess she was just playing him to get further into the game…what a disappointment.

**Trent – **(He's just crying in the stall)

**Gwen – **(Looking devastated) God! What is that evil cow trying to do?! It's one thing to play the game, but she's playing with emotions here! Especially Trent's! What worse is that the guy I like…believes her and thinks I'm scum. God! How could this be happening!?

**Heather – **(Looking satisfied) Game…set…match! Gwen is so the next one to go home!

**Beth – **(Looking sad) Poor Gwen…I know the's innocent. I want to tell her and Trent the truth, but Heather…(she sighs).

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Gwen and snarls at it evilly. Then, suddenly, as though he remembers something, he picks up his camera, presses some buttons and watches some footage. When he's done, he has a look of shock on his face. He takes down the picture of Gwen and holds up a picture of Heather and snarls at it).

_**END**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"…and she told me that you had done it just to make me look at fault so that I'd be the one voted off," Charlie Brown finished explaining to Bridgette.

Bridgette just stared at Charlie Brown in shock.

"And you believed her?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, it seemed to make sense at the time," Charlie Brown admitted.

"I can't believe it!" Bridgette growled, throwing her hands up in the air. "That witch! Taking advantage of a six year old just to advance in the game? Doesn't she have any shame? Why, when I see her next, I'm gonna…"

Before Bridgette could finish her sentence, that large growling sound hey had heard earlier was coming right back at them. Both of their eyes went wide as dinner plates and they rushed into the cave again, hiding themselves behind a giant stone.

"W-What IS that?!" Charlie Brown shivered.

Bridgette didn't even answer the six year old as she poked her head over the rock slightly; hoping to get a glance of whatever it was that was hunting them. As soon as she had looked over the rock, she ducked right back down, trembling in fear.

"B-Bridgette?! What is it?" Charlie Brown asked, becoming more and more scared as the blonde surfer lost all color in her face.

Bridgette whispered something, but Charlie Brown couldn't make out what it was. He leaned in closer to hear her better and this is what he heard…

"…b-b-bear…big, grizzly bear…don't move…don't breath…"

The bear let out another deafening roar. Charlie Brown took her word for it at that moment and stood perfectly still, not daring to take a breath. His face now lost all color too. The bear sounded like it was entering the cave. Either it smelt them and was trying to find them or they were intruders in his home without knowing it. Fearing the worse as the bear drew nearer, Charlie Brown and Bridgette clung onto one another, both shaking violently.

Just when the bear was mere inches from discovering the two lost campers, another sound filled the night sky: it sounded like roaring too, but it was coming from a far off distance. No one knew what it was, but it caught the bear's attention. It decided to ignore whatever was in the cave and decided to go investigate what was making this sound.

When the bear left, Bridgette and Charlie Brown breathed a deep sigh of relief. At that moment, the two realized they here holding onto each other in a death-like grip.

"Uh…Bridgette…" Charlie Brown stammered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I…uh…well…I'm…"

"Me too," Bridgette replied, knowing full well what the six year old was trying to say. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me."

"And I shouldn't have listened to someone from the other team," Charlie Brown admitted. "I'm sorry."

The two shared their death hug for a couple seconds more before letting go of one another.

"Truce?" Bridgette smiled, holding her hand out to the six year old.

"Truce," Charlie Brown agreed, shaking the surfer's hand to seal the deal.

"Well, that's one problem solved," Bridgette smiled. "But now there's the matter of finding the others

Just then, more rustling could be heard from outside as another figure stood in front of the cave, staring directly at Bridgette and Charlie Brown. It's head was a strange rectangular shape, a liquid substance was dripping from the creature's thorny body and it appeared to be extremely feathery. Both the surfer and the six year old yelped in fear as the strange figure entered the cave.

**A/N – Well, there it is. Bridgette and Charlie Brown have made up. But they're not out of the woods yet…literally. What strange creature just discovered them? (No, it's not Ezekiel…that would be too obvious) Speaking of which, whatever happened to Ezekiel and Woodstock? What will happen now that Heather has made things worse for Gwen and Trent? Most importantly, who will be voted off next chapter? Find out next time! **

**(Small spoiler) Next chapter, Gwen and Trent WILL make up. How? I'm not telling you! Na ne na ne na nah! You'll have to read to find out. Plus, don't forget to go to my homepage to vote on my poll (It's critical for the next challenge)**

**One more thing: I'm thinking of trying a short story with Bridgette/Cody as the main pairing (5-8 chapters at most). What do you guys think of the idea? Please leave your feedback! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is: Chapter nineteen of "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" As promised, this will be one of the best chapters to date! But before we figure out what goes down, it's time once again for me to answer some fan mail! **

**Frosty Wolf – Oh yes. Don't worry about Heather…she's going to get everything her karma owes her. **

**Avatoa – Glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading and tell your friends about it! **

**Hotstreak's Crossover Stories – Everyone seems to be glad that Charlie Brown and Bridgette made up. As am I. But they're not out of the woods yet…literally. **

**Kobold Necromancer – I was wondering if anyone would catch the Stoked reference. Yes, it is an awesome show. (I like it better than 6teen). **

**Airnaruto45 – You're about to find out who's getting the boot. **

**To everyone else, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Again, I love em! Also, it seems everyone likes the idea of a Bridgette/Cody story. I do have something in mind, but it's going to take some planning and organizing. I want this to get GOOD since it'll be the first multi-chapter Bridgette/Cody story here on fanfiction (It probably won't be over ten chapters). I might as well make it memorable, right? But enough on that: on with the story! **

**Chapter Nineteen – Run for your life, Charlie Brown!**

_**(Screaming Gopher's Camp)**_

Owen released another mighty roar as he finished telling the his teammates the story of his adventures hunting with his grandfather.

"…It was a good death…" he concluded dramatically.

"Wow! Izzy's impressed!" Izzy commented the larger teen. "You really killed a ten foot bear?"

"No way!" Heather scoffed. "There's no way someone like Owen knows how to kill a bear!"

"I do too!" Owen declared. "Everyone else believes me! Right guys?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure thing, big guy," Leshawna smiled, half attentive to the larger teen's story. She, along with most of the other campers, was more interested in how Trent was holding up.

Cody was sitting next to the musician with an arm around him in a buddy like manner, trying to comfort him. Heather pretended to show sympathy to the musician while Lindsay, who actually believed what Heather said to be true, also tried to comfort Trent and his misfortune.

Gwen was once again sitting by herself away from the rest of her group, sobbing miserably in her hands. The only camper paying her any attention was Beth, who was feeling more sorry for the gothic girl with each passing second. She was one of two campers who knew of her innocence. The other, Heather, sure wasn't going to reveal the truth anytime soon. She wanted nothing more than for the suffering of Gwen and Trent to end. But if she revealed the truth, she knew Heather would make her a primary target for elimination. With Heather having a very powerful role in this game up to this point, she wasn't sure if she was willing to risk elimination just yet. But something inside her chest was urging her to tell the truth.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Owen roaring once more, as he began his story once again. This time, he was sharing with Chris' appointed number one cameraman: Snoopy. Snoopy seemed somewhat interested in Owen's story as he focused his camera on the large teen, but his attention was also diverted. His, however, was more focused on Heather. For some reason, he didn't find her to be as attractive as he had once before.

Once again, Owen roared a mighty roar to emphasize the power of the bear he fought. But this time, as he roared, it sounded almost exactly like a real bear roaring. Everyone, including Owen, was a little taken back by this.

"Wow! Izzy's even more impressed now!" Izzy chuckled. "You're sounding more and more like a bear every time you tell the story."

"I know," Owen replied. "Hah! I guess I didn't know I was that good at doing the…ALEXANDER THE FREAKING GREAT!"

Owen just noticed an enormous bear emerge from behind a bundle of bushes, growling at the Screaming Gophers. It looked hungry and it had it's sight set on them all.

Lindsay grabbed hold of Cody out of fear and pulled him in as she screamed bloody murder. Cody would have enjoyed it if a bear wasn't there to eat them. Beth shrieked as she stood up, not taking her eyes off the beast for fear it would attack once she blinked. Leshawna's and Izzy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she saw the bear and began to shake violently. Even Gwen and Trent forgot about all the drama in their lives up at that point as they looked upon the massive beast. Snoopy yet out a yelp of terror and jumped five feet in the air when he saw the bear.

"MOTHER OF GOLIATH, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Owen shrieked as he began to run circles around his paralyzed teammates. "WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR!" By this time, Snoopy was joining Owen in the running, panicking almost as much as the larger teen.

Heather grabbed a hold of Owen, slapped his face a couple times to snap him out if it. Owen did calm down after that, but not for long. Another growl from the bear reminded everyone of the real danger they were all in.

"Quick! The trees! Climb into the trees!" Heather screamed as she ran for the nearest tree. Everyone else followed suit and raced for the nearest tree. Heather, Lindsay, and Cody scrambled up one that was right next to the tents. Leshawna and Izzy claimed another one that was closer to the campfire. Owen just ran up whichever tree he laid his eyes on first. Gwen, Trent, Beth, and Snoopy claimed another tree closer to where Gwen was sitting earlier. No one cared who they were with at that moment: the only they cared about was getting away from that bear.

Finally, everyone was up a safe distance from the ground, well away from the bear's reach. However, the bear wasn't going away. It just looked up hungrily at the campers and made camp beneath them. .

_**(Ezekiel) **_

Ezekiel was sitting in wait for word from the cameraman that had decided to follow him. Twenty minutes had passed and no sign of him returning had shown itself yet. Ezekiel was beginning to get a little worried.

"I only sent it up. How can someone get lost flying up, eh?" he questioned, sounding a little irked by the whole situation.

Suddenly, Ezekiel heard crunching sounds coming from the woods. He immediately froze, not daring to make a sound. He didn't even dare to breathe. Whatever it was, it was coming right in his direction.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **(Looking irked) Why is it everything comes after you in the middle of the night?

_**END**_

The creature came closer and closer with each step. Ezekiel began to whimper a little, not knowing what in the world was coming his way. He knew it wasn't the cameraman: from the way it sounded, it was MUCH bigger. As he moved his hands, he felt something on the ground. It felt hard and big; a perfect weapon. Not thinking, he picked it up and hid behind the nearest tree.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the creature emerged from the woods right next to the tree Ezekiel had chosen to hide behind. Letting out a scream of terror, Ezekiel swung the weapon down across the creature's head as hard as he could.

"OW! GOSH!" the creature yelped.

"What the…Harold?"

"IDIOT!" Harold hissed as he put a hand over his head. "What'd you do THAT for?!"

"Sorry," Ezekiel apologized, helping his fallen teammate back to his feet. "But what're you doin' out here, eh? I thought you guys didn't want to risk getting lost."

"Long story," Harold replied, "but here's a short version"

_Flashback_

_"It's been hours," Katie spoke as she curled herself up by the fire. "Where are they?" _

"_For the last time DON'T worry about it!" Duncan huffed. "They'll be back sooner than you think." _

"_I thought they'd be here sooner than this," Katie shivered. "What if they're all hurt?" _

"_Then we've got an excuse to vote them off," Duncan merely replied. _

"_Dude, that's harsh," Geoff replied, sounding a little disgusted with the juvenile. "Isn't their lives more important than this stupid game?" _

"_Uh…well…" _

_Some of the campers gasped. Duncan had to actually THINK about this. _

"_Dude, you've got some serious issues!" Tyler growled. "That's just mean!" _

"_Seriously!" Katie lectured. _

"_Totally uncool!" Geoff added. _

"_IDIOT!" Harold wheezed. _

_Eva just shook her head in disapproval. She may not have liked wither of the three contestants that were lost, but she didn't want anything bad happening to them. After all, they needed them throughout the game. _

_Duncan could see that he was plainly outnumbered. He just sighed and said, "Okay, fine! They're more important. Okay? I said it. Happy?" _

"_Not until they come back, we won't be!" Geoff snapped. "I can't believe you! Any of you! I'm even disgusted with myself dudes! The only one of us with any guts to go out there and look for them was home-schooled. Meanwhile, we've just been sitting here! I'm ashamed to call myself a Killer Bass!" _

_His teammates, save for Duncan, hung their heads in shame. _

"_Well dudes, I for one am not going to just sit here anymore while three of our friends are lost in the woods!" _

"_YOUR friends," Eva corrected the party animal. _

"_Fine…my friends, your teammates! I'm done just waiting for them! I'm going out to look for them!" _

_Then, without saying another word to his teammates, he ventured off into the woods in search for the missing Bass. _

_The remaining Bass just sat there, a little dumbfounded and embarrassed. _

"_You know…he's right," Harold spoke up. _

"_About being ashamed of being a Killer Bass?" Katie asked. _

"_ABOUT EVERYTHING! GOSH!" Harold snapped as he stood up, thumped his tiny chest, and ran off after Geoff. "HOLD ON GEOFF! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" _

_Just as fast as Geoff had disappeared, Harold was gone too. Not long after that, Katie got up and went off into the woods in search for the missing campers. Tyler was next to venture off into the wilderness, leaving Eva and Duncan all by themselves. _

"_You coming?" Eva growled to Duncan as she made her way to the woods. _

"…_someone should stay…in case they come back," Duncan replied, not sounding too enthusiastic about the whole situation. _

"_Fine. Whatever," Eva grumbled as she made her way into the deep, dark, forest._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"…and here I am, getting struck on the head from the one I'm out here to rescue…thanks…IDIOT!" Harold snapped once again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ezekiel apologized again and again. "You just startled me, that's all!"

Just then, both Harold and Ezekiel heard two loud screams rip through the night. They sounded close by.

"HEY! That sounded like Bridgette!" Ezekiel gasped.

"And I thought I heard Charlie Brown!" Harold wheezed.

Without another word, both Ezekiel and Harold raced off in the direction where the screaming came from.

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

The bear was still roaming around the Screaming Gopher's camping grounds, munching on all the fish Owen had caught and the rest of the food Izzy and Leshawna had gathered, much to the annoyance of the Screaming Gophers.

"HEY! LAY OFF OUR FOOD!" Heather barked at the bear.

The bear just growled at Heather, which immediately caused the queen bee to shut up.

"UGH!" she scoffed. "Someone needs to go down there and shoo it away!"

Lindsay and Cody just looked at Heather as though she was crazy.

"Be my guest," Cody replied, looking down at the massive bear.

"Yo! Owen!" Leshawna called over to the larger teen. "Any ideas on how to get rd of that bear?"

"No," Owen whispered back, afraid that the bear may draw it's attention.

"But you're the bear hunting expert!" Leshawna called over, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was making that stuff up!" Owen admitted.

"WHAT!" Heather shrieked. "You mean you were just making all that mumbo-jumbo up?! Well, thank you, Shakespeare! Because of you, we're trapped in these trees!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW I'D DRAW A BEAR! HONEST!" Owen cried as he banged his head against the tree he was clinging onto for dear life.

"Well…looks like we may be stuck up here for awhile," Cody sighed. "We may as well make the most of it." He then just leaned back against the tree, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Just then, he felt something rest itself in his lap. Confused, he opened his eyes. What awaited his vision was truly a pleasant sight for him: the beautiful Lindsay was resting her head right in his lap.

"You don't mind if I use you for a pillow, do you?" she smiled as she made herself comfortable.

Cody merely nodded his head yes as he had forgotten how to talk.

"Thanks," she replied, closing her eyes.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(He still looks a little shocked) The whole time she was resting her head in my lap, I just kept hoping she didn't move her head up a little more. But did I like it? (he pauses for a second before pumping his fists into the air) YOU BET I DID!

**Lindsay – **Cody sure was comfy! Not only that, but he's nice, cute, polite…he's the guy that's hard to find! (She pouts a little) I sure envy that girl Cody likes…whoever it is…she sure is lucky to have Cody crushing on her.

_**END**_

Over with Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Snoopy, things weren't quite going as smoothly. The tension that was in the air could have been cut with a butter knife. Once Gwen and Trent were sure they were safe from the bear, they just sat on separate branches, not acknowledging one another's existence. Beth sat uncomfortably next to Trent while Snoopy sat just as uncomfortable next to Gwen.

At first, Snoopy raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at Gwen and attempted to kiss her on the cheek. But when he got close to her, she muttered, "One inch closer and you'll be that bear's dessert." Snoopy took the hint and just sat there, uncomfortable and bored.

Trent just folded his arms and kept his attention focused on other things. As far as he was concerned, the only reason he allowed Gwen to share the tree was because of the bear. Had it not been for that, he would've told Gwen to buzz off elsewhere. But no matter how much he detested Gwen, he didn't wish death on her.

Beth just sat there, looking back and forth between Gwen and Trent. Foe some reason, she felt guilty for it coming to this. She desperately wanted to tell Trent of Heather's lies, but she was afraid the queen bee would influence the others to vote her off next. She certainly was in a struggle with her conscious.

"Man, this sucks," she heard Trent mumble. "I thought I was going to have a good time here, meet some new people, have fun, and all that. But so far, it's been nothing but hell! I meet a girl I like and she hates me and takes advantage of me. The food sucks! I'm the butt of my dream girl's jokes! Now, I'm stuck in a tree trying not to be eaten by a wild bear! I just…I just want to go home…" he suddenly sobbed.

Beth looked over to where Gwen was sitting. Much like Trent, she too looked miserable as a couple tears had formed in her eyes.

That did it for her! She couldn't take seeing the two get hurt over something as stupid as money anymore. She quickly glanced over to where Heather was. Much to her relief, she had fallen asleep in the tree.

"Uh…Trent?" Beth spoke up. "There'th thomething I need to tell you."

"What?" Trent asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Everything you think Gwen thinkths about you ithn't what you think it ith."

Trent stared at her blankly, not understanding a word she just said.

"Gwen doethn't hate you! I know thee doethn't!"

"If you're toying with me again, I strongly advice you not to right now," he grunted.

"I thwear, I'm not!" Beth retorted, raising her right hand into the air. "Thee really liketh you! I mean…REALLY liketh you."

"Yeah…I can tell," Trent mumbled.

"THEE DOETH!" Beth snapped, seeming a little irked with Trent's stubbornness. She gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth and looked over to where Heather was sleeping. To her relief, she hadn't waken her.

"Look," Beth continued, trying to control her volume, "everything you've heard about Gwen and her feelingth towardth you ith a lie. In reality, thee liketh you!"

"Oh really?" Trent asked, sounding unconvinced. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I don't hate you!" Gwen called over from her side of the tree, hearing what Beth was saying. "It's like she says! I think you're an amazing guy!"

"Oh? And I should trust your word because why? You haven't won enough chocolate from Heather yet?" she sneered.

"Look! If you don't take her word for it, take mine!" Beth pleaded with the musician. "Heather'th been making up thtorieth to get you two againtht each other tho people will want to vote you both off!"

For the first time, Trent looked intrigued, but not totally convinced.

"Prove it," he calmly, but sternly ordered from Beth.

"Uh…well…er…that ith…eh…uh…" Beth stuttered. She had no proof of this whatsoever. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Snoopy. He smiled as he climbed over next to her with his camera in hand. He pushed a few buttons on it and placed it in front of Trent to watch the footage.

_**(What's on the camera) **_

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Heather – So now, Trent thinks Gwen hates him…our teammates think she's scum…I am so running this game**_

_**END**_

_**(Snoopy fast-forwards the camera a little) **_

_**"Ithn't thith a little extreme?" Beth asked Heather**_

"_**It's a game," Heather replied calmly to Beth. "This is strategy. We're not here to make friends. We're here to win." **_

"_**But…it theemth tho mean," Beth sadly replied. **_

"_**It'll be over soon," Heather assured Beth. "After this challenge, everyone will want to vote Gwen off…then Trent soon after." **_

_**(Snoopy fast-forwards the camera again) **_

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Gwen – I need to find a way to prove to Trent that I don't hate him! (She sighs) It's the exact opposite! I think he's the coolest guy I've ever met! **_

_**Heather – This is too perfect…it's time to set my plan to action**_

_**END**_

_**(Snoopy fast-forwards a little bit more) **_

_**Beth – (She looks upset) I want to tell Trent that Heather'th been lying, but…if thee heard me, the'd have me voted off…(she sighs again) **_

_**(END CAMERA FOOTAGE) **_

Trent looked back and forth from the camera to Beth. He was feeling a wide variety of emotions: shock, anger, sadness, guilt…the list could have gone on.

""This…this is real, isn't it?" he barely whispered to Beth.

Beth nodded her head "yes".

"Thee thinkth you're thomething elth," she smiled, gesturing over to Gwen, who was watching the whole scenario play out. She merely smiled at Trent, hoping that was enough to convince him.

"Uh…so…yeah," Gweb chuckled. "As you saw, I'm kinds crushing pretty hard. What can I say? I think you're really…"

Gwen didn't have time to retaliate as Trent crawled over to the branch Gwen was sitting on, wrapped his arms around her, and touched her lips with his. At first, Gwen was too shocked to kiss back. But a couple seconds later, she swooned, leaned her head back, and allowed Trent to kiss her with more passion than she could have imagined.

Finally, Trent released Gwen from his kiss and whispered to her "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should've known better."

Gwen just smiled as she stared into Trent's mysterious, green eyes. But then, as if she remembered something, she turned away from him coldly.

"Yeah, well, you should've known better weirdo," she replied, trying to sound as gothic as possible. "I mean, you were taking the word of a spoiled, rich queen bee and all. That was pretty stupid."

Trent seemed a little shocked and confused by this. But he realized right away how right she was.

"I know…I should've considered who was telling me that stuff," he sighed. "But I know now she was playing us. So come on. Can you forgive me?"

"Well…I don't know," Gwen replied, trying to keep up her gothic tone. "It's going to take something pretty special on your part to earn my forgiveness."

Without another word, Trent turned Gwen around and kissed her again with even more passion than before. Again, Gwen swooned and leaned against the tree, enjoying the moment.

Then, once Trent released her from the kiss, Gwen smiled dreamily and said, "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Aw, come on…let me work for it a little more," Trent flirtatiously begged of the goth girl as he continued to kiss her. It was obvious when Gwen kissed back that she had no objections.

On the other side of the tree, Beth smiled and wiped a tear away as she witnessed the beautiful moment. She felt as though a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thankths, Thnoopy," Beth said to the cameraman. "I owe you one!"

Snoopy, who was watching the moment between Gwen and Trent happen, suddenly turned to Beth and without warning, just kissed her cheek. Beth giggled as she blushed a little.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(She finally smiles a little) I feel tho good that I helped Trent and Gwen forgive each other. And it'th all thankths to the number one camera man here!

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Gwen and Trent kissing and wipes a tear from his eye as he sighs. He then holds up a picture of Beth and moves his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously to the camera).

_**END**_

_**(Ezekiel and Harold) **_

Both boys were racing as fast as they possible could through the night in the direction the screaming had come from. Whatever had found Bridgette and Charlie Brown, it sounded like it meant them harm.

Finally, they came into a clearing Panting and looking around frantically, they looked as hard as possible to locate the two missing Bass members.

"They've gotta be over here somewhere, eh!" Ezekiel panted. "I mean, the screams came from over here!"

Suddenly, Harold let out a small scream of his own as he pointed towards a cave. Inside the cave, he could see a figure staring inside at something…or someone…that was when they saw Bridgette and Charlie Brown huddled together, shaking violently as they stared, fear-struck at the figure in the cave.

"BRIDGETTE!" Ezekiel shrieked as he raced towards the cave. Harold tried to stop the prairie boy, but to no avail: he had already taken off like a lightning bolt. Harold had no other choice but to follow his teammate and try to keep him out of harms way with his mad skills.

Ezekiel charged towards the mysterious creature, focused solely on stopping its attempts to do Bridgette harm. Blinded by rage and fear for his teammate, he pounced upon the figure as hard as he could and began blindly pounding it with his fists. The creature shrieked and twitched and all Ezekiel could feel was cold, slimy paws grab at him, trying to pull him off.

"BRIDGETTE! TAKE CHARLIE BROWN AND RUN! NOW EH!" Ezekiel shouted as he threw a headlock on the mysterious figure.

Bridgette just stared in shock as Ezekiel struggled to pin the thing to the ground. It was getting it's slimy substance all over Ezekiel, but the prairie boy wouldn't allow this to stop him. She snapped out of her thoughts when Charlie Brown grabbed hold of her hand and raced out of the cave, taking her with him.

"Ezekiel! Let it go and run!" Charlie Brown called over to his friend.

"FORGET ME FOR NOW! JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE CHARLIE BROWN!" Ezekiel called back.

"EZEKIEL!" Bridgette shouted back, worried for her friend's safety.

"GO!" Ezekiel ordered again. By now, the creature was pulling on his face frantically, gasping for air. But Ezekiel could only think about holding the thing long enough for his teammates to escape. He had no choice but to ignored the scratching, the clawing, the slime, the yellow feathers, and…wait…yellow feathers?

Ezekiel let go of his killer headlock on the "thing" as he looked down at what he had been trying to choke out. Bridgette and Charlie Brown noticed he had stopped struggling and was now observing the thing. They, along with Harold who had just arrived on the scene, were now also studying the thing. Shock spread across their faces when they recognized the bits of red cloth that were showing from underneath the layers of slimy mud and dirty creature that resided in one of the things pockets.

"Tyler?" Bridgette asked the thing.

"What…the…heck?!" Tyler demanded as he gasped for air.

"Woodstock?" Ezekiel asked.

The little yellow bird, still a little dazed from the assault, pulled itself from Tyler's pockets and began chirping angrily at the prairie boy.

"Gosh! What happened to you two?" Harold asked.

"I'll…be…glad…to…tell you…in a second…" Tyler angrily panted, still gasping for air.

_Flashback_

_Tyler was hiking through the woods, searching for his lost teammates. He had somehow managed to make his way into a swampy area of the woods and was doing his best to ignore the muddy ground as he stepped over dead trees and through slimy waters. _

"_Bridgette! Home School! Charlie Brown! Where are you guys?!" he called out into the night. _

_No answer. He grumbled and continued to try and make his way through the swamp. Then, out of nowhere, he heard something falling through the sky. He looked up just in time to see an exhausted Woodstock falling from the sky with his camera. Both the bird and the camera collided with the jock's head, causing him to stumble. As he swayed, his arms were flying around in the air uncontrollably, swatting at Woodstock, knocking off some of the bird's feathers. The bird tried to avoid the jock, but in the process, flew right into his face, knocking them both over into the slimy mud of the swamp with yellow feathers falling over them. _

"_OH great! Thanks a lot!" Tyler barked at the camera bird, who didn't give a response as he, too, was soaked in mud. _

_Tyler picked himself back up and began to finish his trip through the swamp, picking up other things on his mud-covered body like twigs, thorns, and more feathers from Woodstock, who had resorted to riding in the jock's pockets on account he couldn't fly in his current state. _

_After hours, he finally made it through. He pumped his fists into the air in triumph. It was then he noticed a bear running by. He looked from where the bear ran from and noticed a cave. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"…and when I peaked into the cave, I found Bridgette and Charlie Brown there. I was trying to tell them it was me, but with the all the feathers and mud in my mouth, it came out all mumbled. Right as I cleaned out my mouth…"

"I tackled you," Ezekiel nervously chuckled.

"Yep," Tyler grumbled, glaring at Ezekiel.

Before Ezekiel had a chance to explain himself, Woodstock was up in the prairie boy's face again, chirping at him angrily.

"Okay! I'm sorry, eh! I thought you were something else trying to hurt Bridgette!" Ezekiel replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Immediately, Ezekiel threw his hands over his mouth. He quickly glanced over to Bridgette, who was looking at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Er…not that you couldn't have handled it yourself, eh," Ezekiel began to stammer. "I just…well…I didn't want to see you get hurt. That's the only reason I intervened. Not because you were a helpless girl that couldn't protect herself or anything like that! Honest!"

But before the prairie boy could further explain himself, Bridgette raced up to him and pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given to anyone in her life.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she cried. "Thank you for finding us! I thought we were in so much trouble there!"

"Er…your welcome," Ezekiel gasped…not just because of a lack of oxygen, but because he was so shocked that Bridgette was hugging him.

"Woah…" Tyler murmured as he witnessed the event.

"Dang...." Harold added, just as shocked as everyone else.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(He looks a little upset) He was there to save Bridgette?...WHAT ABOUT ME?!

_**END**_

Finally, Bridgette let go of her killer hug on Ezekiel and just smiled at him and the other two boys that were there.

"Well…thanks," she said, sounding a little embarrassed. "I guess my clumsiness almost cost our team this challenge."

"Don't thank us! Thank Ezekiel!" Harold admitted. "He was the first one to come out here to look for you two. Had it not been for him, we'd have probably left you until the challenge was over."

"HUH?!" Charlie Brown and Bridgette gasped.

"Yeah…Duncan's looking for any excuse to vote someone off and he saw this a perfect opportunity to get rid of someone," Tyler explained.

"Yeah…idiot," Harold grumbled.

"Well…we'll talk abo'ot it later Let's just head back to camp, eh? We'll need to get some sleep if we're going to be the first team back tomorrow."

As soon as Ezekiel had muttered those words, lightning cracked through the sky, startling all five Killer Bass and the camera man. Rain began to pour from the sky all over the Killer Bass/ They didn't wait another second as they raced back into the cave.

"I guess we're spending the night here," Charlie Brown nervously chuckled.

That was how it was for the all of the campers: The Screaming Gophers were mostly miserable as they tried to sleep in their trees in the rain (anything was better than dealing with that bear); Geoff, Katie, and Eva hiked back to their camp after failing to find their missing team members and were more frustrated when Tyler and Harold didn't return as well and slept in their tent, which wasn't waterproof alongside Duncan; Tyler, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, and Charlie Brown just stayed in the dark, cold cave with no fire as rain blew inside the cave.

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

Morning came around. Heather was one of the first to awaken on her team. She looked around to see if the bear was still there. Thankfully, it had left. She glanced at her still sleeping teammates. Lindsay was still nuzzled up in Cody's lap, which she wasn't too thrilled about. Owen was drooling as he lay asleep in his branch. Leshawna and Izzy were sleeping soundly, with Izzy kicking in her sleep as she "ran" after something. And Gwen and Trent were…cuddling in their sleep?

"What the…" she asked herself. But she didn't think too much of it at the time. 'They probably just drifted off asleep and fell into one another,' she decided. Right now, she had to focus on getting her team back to the campgrounds first.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" she shrieked as loudly as possible.

All the campers groaned as they slowly awoke from their slumber save for Owen, whom the sounds of Heather had no effect on.

"Ugh…what a night," Lindsay mumbled.

"Tell me about it…that plain sucked!" Leshawna grumbled as she cricked her body as she awoke.

"No time to shake off the bad night sleep!" Heather ordered. "We've gotta get back to the campgrounds before the Killer Bass do!"

That statement seemed to awaken everyone in a hurry. They stretched quickly and climbed down from their trees except for the still sleeping Owen.

"OWEN! GET UP!" Heather barked at the larger teen.

"Aw mom…five more minutes," Owen mumbled, half asleep.

"Will someone please go up and get him?!" Heather snapped.

"I'll do it!" Trent happily replied. He smiled at Gwen as he climbed up the tree to retrieve the sleeping Owen. Gwen just smiled back as she watched Trent graciously awaken Owen from his sleep. What wasn't so gracious was Owen farting in Trent's face (he was still a branch below the lower teen), Trent turning green, and falling from the tree.

Again, Heather was a little confused by all this, but let it go for more important thoughts.

"Any other volunteers?" she demanded.

None.

_**(Geoff, Katie, Eva, and Duncan) **_

The four Killer Bass who had slept at the campgrounds were also groggily awakening from their slumber. They looked around and panicked when they saw they were still five heads short.

"Dudes!" Geoff panicked. "They're still not here?! We've gotta go look for them!"

"There's no time!" Duncan replied. "We've gotta get back to the campgrounds!"

"But what if they're seriously hurt?!"

"What if they're at the campgrounds already waiting for us?!" Duncan retorted as he ran towards the campgrounds.

Geoff looked at Eva and Katie, who just shrugged in response. They wanted to help Geoff, but there was nothing they could do to help. As if he could read their thoughts, Geoff nodded his head in disappointment and followed Duncan to the campgrounds.

_**(Campgrounds) **_

Chris and Chef awaited the arrival of the campers at the entrance of the campgrounds of Wawanakwa, taking bets on who would win.

"Forty on the Killer Bass," Chef smirked.

"You're on!" Chris chuckled.

Just then, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, and Eva came racing into the campgrounds as fast as they could, panting hard.

"YES!" Duncan shouted in victory. "WE'VE WON!"

"Not yet you haven't," Chris smiled. "You're still a few Bass short."

"HUH?!" Geoff exclaimed. "You mean, no one else has come in yet?!"

"Afraid not, Geoff my man," Chris smiled.

"Oh…that's not good," Katie shivered.

It was right then and there that the Screaming Gophers came trotting into the campgrounds, dog tired and groggy. At first, they were shocked when they saw the Killer Bass there first, but quickly realized that not all were accounted for.

"YES!" Heather shouted in victory, the same manner Duncan had. "WE WON!"

"Steal my lines, why don't you? Duncan grumbled.

"What's all this racket, eh?" came a thick, Canadian accent.

All the campers, Chris, and Chef, turned around and saw Ezekiel, Bridgette, Charlie Brown, Harold, and Tyler standing there triumphantly with smiles on their faces.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Owen – **Did you see how they stood there? It's like something right out of a movie! I LOVE MOVIES!

**Duncan – **(Looking irritated) So much for voting off the kid

_**END  
**_

"And the Killer Bass win!" Chris announced, not noticing Chef taking forty dollars from hi pocket. "And you've won a GREAT REWARD! You're all going to be spending the day in a five-star hotel not too far from here, where you'll get a good meal, a massage, and you'll be able to sleep in the fluffiest, warmest, feathery beds imaginable!"

The Killer Bass cheered loudly as they hugged one another. Bridgette hugged Ezekiel again, which caused the prairie boy to blush. Geoff couldn't help but notice this and feel a little down trotted.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **Does this mean I have competition for Bridgette now? (He sighs) And here I was hoping Home School and I could be close friends…

**Gwen – **(She looks upset) Heather

**Izzy – **(Also looking upset) Izzy can't forgive you for what you did!

**Leshawna – **Gwen deserves to be voted off after the way she broke that poor boys heart last night! But tonight, I'm going to say…Owen.

**Heather – **Well, the only good thing to come out of this is that I'll finally have voted off Gwen! (She smiles) There's always a little beauty in the ugliest moments of this game.

**Beth – **I know I thould vote for Heather, but…I AM part of her allianth…so who do I vote for?

_**END**_

The campfire ceremony was crowded with extremely tired and achy Screaming Gophers. Chris stood at his oil drum with eight marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes!" Chris began. "When I call your name, come claim your marshmallow. Whoever doesn't receive one must return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island. And you can NEVER come back!"

As usual, the campers winced at this last statement.

Chris cleared his throat and began to call names.

"Trent!"

The musician smiled and claimed his treat.

"Leshawna!"

The sister smiled and walked up to grab her marshmallow.

"Cody! Lindsay!"

Cody was happy in more way than one as he and Lindsay walked up together to claim their marshmallows.

"Izzy!"

The red head bolted up to Chris and grabbed her marshmallow with her mouth and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

"Beth!"

Beth smiled as she stood up. But as she looked back and saw a nervous Gwen still sitting in her stump, her happiness disappeared and became worry.

Gwen drummed her fingers together as she and a nervous Trent awaited Chris' final answer to who the other two safe campers were going to be.

Owen was sweating bullets as Chris teased them by playing with the next marshmallow with his fingers.

Heather just looked over at Gwen with a confident smile.

"The next camper to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen!"

Gwen sighed as she caught her marshmallow. She couldn't help but smirk ass he looked back over to Heather, who looked like she had just been slapped in the face.

"Owen…Heather…this is the final marshmallow," Chris announced as he grabbed the last marshmallow.

Heather, who was now confident before, wasn't feeling so good now. Owen was so nervous, he was biting his fingernails.

"And th final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Heather."

Heather snapped her marshmallow from Chris and glared at her teammates.

"You are all lucky!" she barked at them.

"Owen…you're out," Chris told the larger teen, who was now slumped in his chair. "I know you really like being here, but your fellow campers have spoken. It's time for you to go."

"Aw man," he sighed. "But there was so much more I wanted to experience here." As he said that, a tear formed in his eye.

"I know, but that's the way it goes," Chris explained to the larger teen, whom he now felt a little sorry for. "It's time to make the walk on the dock of shame, buddy. Our number one cameraman, Snoopy here, will escort you."

On cue, Snoopy approached Owen. The all-to-familiar jazz music filled the air and the singer's voice came to the music.

_Owen_

_You're the man_

_You came onto the show and did the best you can_

_Owen_

_Wipe those tears_

_You proved to be a great player that has no fear_

_Hold your head high_

_As you make that walk_

_Owen_

_Beth looks sad_

_Give that poor girl a hug to make her feel glad_

_Owen_

_Wave bye to Trent_

_We know for a fact he's glad the two of you met. _

_Lindsay's sorry_

_She has to see you go_

_Owen_

_Feeling alive_

_Give a hug to Gwen and give Cody a high five. _

_Owen_

_Izzy's depressed_

_Leshawna's sad to see you go, she looks like a mess_

_Even Heather_

_Shows signs of regret. _

_Owen _

_You stole the show_

_Give your friends one more good-bye before you go_

_Owen_

_Walk the dock_

_As you board the Boat Losers, wish your team good luck! _

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Going for a ride now! _

Owen still looked depressed as the boat of losers began to pull away. Then, he snapped into attention as he realized what had happened.

"WHOO HOO!" he shouted happily. "IT HAPPENED! HE SANG A SONG WITH MY NAME IN IT! YES! THAT WAS AWESONE! WHOO HOO! I LOVE THIS GAME!"

**And that's it! The sixth challenge is done! Sorry Owen fans, but it had to be done. But hey, at least he left in style, right? What will come of this challenge? Will Heather get what's coming to her? And what of the new love triangle between Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Geoff? Plus, what's this about an unexpected twist in the next challenge? Tune in next time to find out on "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" **

**PS – Last chance to vote on the poll! In three days, I'm closing it down and the results will be in! Vote while you still can! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Oops…it looks like I forgot something very important in the last chapter: the voting results. I realized what happened right after I posted it. So, for those of you interested, here they are: **

**Owen – Gwen**

**Trent – Heather**

**Beth – Heather**

**Gwen – Heather**

**Izzy – Owen**

**Cody – Owen**

**Leshawna – Owen**

**Lindsay – Owen**

**Heather – Gwen**

**Vote Count**

**Owen – 4**

**Heather – 3**

**Gwen – 2**

**Order voted off – Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen**

**So there it is for those who wanted it. **

_Last time on Total Drama Island – our contestants were given the challenge of camping out in the woods for a night. During the challenge, Charlie Brown and Bridgette, still fuming over what happened at the talent show, got separated from the rest of their teammates and spent most of the night in a cave that was infested with crazy bats and a bear. _

_The drama continued between Gwen and Trent over at the Screaming Gophers camp when Heather continued to make Gwen look like a bad apple who was trying to use Trent to get further into the game. _

_In the end, it was Beth and Ezekiel who saved the day for both teams when Ezekiel went out to hunt for his missing teammates and Beth finally submitting to her conscious and telling Trent the truth about Heather's fibs on Gwen. Both were rewarded with Ezekiel getting a big hug from Bridgette and Beth getting a kiss from our number one camera man, Snoopy. _

_In the end, it was the Killer Bass who won the challenge when Ezekiel, Bridgette, Charlie Brown, Harold, and Tyler came back to the camp first, closely followed by the rest of their teammates Geoff, Duncan, Eva, and Katie. And at the marshmallow ceremony, despite some people learning the truth about Heather, it was Owen who got the boot for calling a bear to their camp and his oversleeping and costing his team the challenge. However, he got to leave in style. _

_Who will get the boot next? And what extreme twists do we have in store for today? Find out now on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND! _

Chapter Twenty – It's a twist, Charlie Brown!

"So wait a minute…you mean to tell me NOW that Heather was playing us for fools?" Leshawna demanded of Gwen, Trent, and Beth.

The morning after the marshmallow ceremony, Beth, Gwen, and Trent had gathered Leshawna, Cody, Lindsay, and Izzy to explain to them how Heather had been lying to them all about Gwen's tactics for getting closer to Trent.

"Why didn't you tell us last night BEFORE we voted?" Cody asked.

"Well…Gwen and I were…making amends," Trent nervously chuckled.

_Flashback_

_Gwen and Trent are behind the Screaming Gophers cabin in a heavy make-out session. Day soon turns to night and they continue to make out until…_

_"Oh crud! We've gotta go to the marshmallow ceremony!" Gwen exclaimed. _

_"Aw man, that's right!" Trent gasped. The two stood up and raced off towards the campfire pit. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"And I fell athleep ath thoon ath I got back becauth I didn't get a lot from the night before," Beth nervously explained.

"Oh well…the damage is done," Leshawna sighed. "But the next chance we get, we're gonna kick that scrawny girl's butt out of here!"

"Agreed!" the Screaming Gophers said in union.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay – **Everyone else wants to vote off Heather, but Heather told me that she had a plan that would get me and Beth to the final three. What am I supposed to do?

**Leshawna – **(Looking a little guilty) Owen, honey, if you're watching this, we're all sorry we voted you off instead of Heather. But don't worry, big guy! She's next!

**Beth – **You know, now that I think of it…I wasted a pretty good opportunity to get rid of Heather latht night. The more I think about it, the more I don't want to be in her allianth. (She suddenly thinks of something) Hey, what about that cameraman? Why didn't HE do anything to tell the otherth?

**Snoopy – **(He looks like he's trying to hide something with an obviously guilty look on his face)

_FLASHBACK_

_Snoopy, Woodstock, Chris, and Chef are having a tremendous feast inside their tents. Woodstock asks Snoopy in his own language if he got the feeling he was forgetting something. Snoopy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to munch on his lobster. _

_**END FLASHBACK AND CONFESSION**_

At that moment, a boat docked the dock of shame in front of the Screaming Gophers, whom were now accompanied by a groggy Heather. The doors opened and the members of the Killer Bass walked off the boat, wearing great smiles and looking very refreshed.

"I can't believe we finally got to eat some real food in this contest!" Duncan smirked as he rubbed his stomach. "That five-star breakfast was worth the grand prize of this game alone!"

"Those facials…SO comforting!" Katie squealed as she rubbed her hand across her now smooth skin face.

"Tell me about it," Bridgette smiled.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but those massages make me feel like I can do this contest standing on my head!" Tyler smiled.

"And those girls giving them were hot too!" Harold excitedly sighed. "I got a couple of their phone numbers too!"

"I have to admit, though I'm not a big fan of luxurious hotels, that hot tub was relaxing," Eva added, trying to keep the gruff tone in her voice, but it was obvious that she had enjoyed it thoroughly.

"And those beds…so soft," Geoff almost swooned. "I could've stayed in those bad boys all day."

The Screaming Gophers all glared at the Killer Bass, obviously jealous of the luxurious, pampered might they just got. However, they noticed that the only Killer Bass that wasn't smiling was Charlie Brown, who looked even more upset than the Screaming Gophers did.

"Why are YOU frowning, little man?" Leshawna asked the six-year old. "You just got back from a night of pampering and rest, didn't you?"

"Well…Chris only had a few coupons for all the things we could do at the resort and…well…"

_Flashback_

_The Killer Bass were lined up in front of the boat, ready to be taken to their award. Chris stood there with a smile on his face and coupons in his hand. _

"_Killer Bass," Chris began to explain, "I have here in my hands tickets that will allow to enjoy the fine services and luxuries this hotel has to offer to its guests Massages…facials…free five course meals…" _

_The Killer Bass cheered for this, looking forward to a great night. _

"_HOWEVER," Chris continued, "we could only afford a few. Though you will all get to sleep in fine rooms and enjoy a good breakfast, each of you will only be able to enjoy one other offer from this hotel. I have two coupons for massages, two for facials, etc. So two of you will get massages…you get the point." _

_The campers seemed a little disappointed by this, but were still liking the sound of it nonetheless. _

"_We're going to do this randomly, so Bridgette, you draw a coupon first before getting on the boat." _

_Bridgette grabbed a coupon out of Chris' hand and gasped in excitement when she read "FREE FACIAL" on the ticket. She squealed and jumped aboard the boat. _

"_Duncan, you're up!" _

_Duncan smiled when he read "FREE DINNER" on his and followed Bridgette aboard. _

"_Tyler…your turn." _

_Tyler cheered loudly when he saw "FREE MASSAGE" on his. _

"_Next, we'll have Charlie Brown draw." _

_Charlie Brown reached up, excitedly grabbed a ticket, and read it aloud. _

"…_Free haircut? But I don't have any hair!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"…and that's when Chris laughed about how awesome and funny that was." Charlie Brown finished.

"…and Chris wouldn't allow us to exchange coupons or risk disqualification from the contest," Geoff added.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **I can't stand it…I just can't stand it.

_**END**_

"Sorry to hear that, little man," Leshawna said as she smiled sympathetically to the six year old.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris called out over the loudspeakers. "Please report to the beach for today's challenge!"

Within minutes, all the campers had assembled down by the beach, awaiting Chris to explain the challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge will be testing to see how **extreme you can be!" **Chris announced, with the last four words having an echo to them. "This challenge, which I like to call X-treme Torture, will put you through the most daring, dangerous stunts some of you will ever perform in your entire lives!"

"Haven't some of us already been through that?" Trent asked. "I mean, Gwen was buried alive already."

"And Lindsay had to walk across a mine field," Tyler added.

"And we had to survive a night in the woods with a hungry grizzly bear wanting us for dinner," Leshawna fumed.

"Plus…"

"SHUSH!" Chris snapped at Harold, who was about to throw in his two cents. "Anyways, here are today's five **extreme challenges: **First, each team will select one member to dive out of an airplane, flown by our own personal World War I Flying Ace and number one camera man, Snoopy!"

A familiar military marching tune filled the air as the campers noticed Snoopy approaching them, dressed in his pilot attire.

"Everyone else," Chris continued, "will have to position a couch for your teammate falling from the sky to land on safely. The team that does so successfully, or if both teams are successful, the one with the best landing, will receive the point!"

"Are you fronting me?" Leshawna demanded.

"Our second challenge," Chris continued, ignoring Leshawna's question, "will involve two of you trying to retrieve a prized possession from a very dangerous creature on the other side of a fence. The first person to do so successfully will receive a point for his or her team!"

"What kind of creature?" Bridgette asked, seeming a little nervous.

"Our third challenge will involve two of you riding a wild moose! This one is simple – whoever stays on the longest wins."

"So it's like bull riding?" Geoff asked.

"Our fourth challenge," Chris continued, "will involve two campers from each team. Hand cuffed together, they will be forced to make their way across a skinny board that is placed over a pool of ice, cold water that will feel like a thousand needles going through your body if you fall in. First team to cross without falling wins that point."

"Um…will I have time to switch into a bathing suit if I have to? I don't want to get my designer clothes wet," Lindsay spoke.

"And finally, our last challenge will be swamp skiing, as one member of each team must pull someone from the opposite team across a muddy swamp, where they must collect six flags before they cross the finish line. Whoever's driving can do whatever they need to do in order to make them let go. In the end, whoever has the most flags when they cross wins. In case of a tie, the one who had the shortest time wins. Any question?"

"Are you deaf?!" Gwen barked. "We've been asking you countless questions!"

"Good. No questions," Chris smiled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **I swear, Chris is just doing this to tick us all off!

**Chris – **Yeah…Gwen's right. I'm just doing that to cheese the contestants off. Works like a charm, don't you think?

_**END**_

"But before we begin this **extreme challenge…**we have a pre-challenge challenge."

At that moment, Chef approached the campers with a large number of floor mats, which he laid out on the beach. In the end, there were a total of seventeen mats, one for each camper.

"This one's simple," Chris explained. "When I call your name, choose a mat to stand on. Stay on that mat until I tell you to get off if. When that time comes, you will lift up the mat and reveal what is underneath it…so I advise you choose which mat you stand on carefully," Chris finished with an evil snicker.

"What do you think is under them?" Cody asked his teammates.

"Land mines for all we know," Leshawna replied, shooting glares at the sadistic host.

"Not again," Lindsay whimpered, oblivious to the sarcasm in Leshawna's tone.

"Why don't you be the first to find out?" Chris suggested to the large sister in charge. "Go ahead and stand on a mat."

Leshawna quirked an eyebrow, but did as the host ordered her to do and chose a mat. At first, she hesitated to stand on it. But finally, she mustered up her courage and stood on it, expecting something bad to happen. Nothing happened, much to her relief.

One by one, Chris called the campers to stand on a mat. Each one wasn't sure if he or she should stand on the mat, but they did so in the end. Tyler was the last one to be called up, so he got the last mat available. When he stepped on it, all campers closed their eyes and waited for Chris to do something to them.

"Sheesh, you guys are paranoid," Chris sighed. "If I was going to do something cruel to you, I wouldn't keep you in suspense like this. I'm twisted, I know. But I'm straight forward and honest about it! Sheesh!"

"Okay, then what was up with the tension?" Gwen asked, obviously irked.

"Just to get a reaction for the viewers," Chris answered. "But enough with that: It's time to reveal what is under your mats! Beth, you're first!"

Beth stood off her mat, and slowly and nervously, lifted up the mat. Underneath it was the symbol for the Screaming Gophers.

"What'th thith?" Beth asked, holding up the little block of wood.

"A Gopher token," Chris explained. "Beth, go stand on the Screaming Gopher's mat."

Beth was a little confused, but did as she was told.

"Bridgette…you're next!"

Bridgette also lifted up her mat. Underneath it was a small wooden token much like Beth's, except that it had the Killer Bass logo on it.

"Go stand on the Killer Bass mat, if you'd please," Chris instructed the surfer girl. Bridgette shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. Up to this point, no one knew what was going on.

"Next…Charlie Brown! Go ahead and look under your mat, kid!"

The reluctant six-year old did as he was instructed and looked under his mat to find a token with the gopher symbol on it.

"Congratulations Charlie Brown! You're the first victim of the team swap challenge!" Chris congratulated.

"Team swap?" Charlie Brown asked.

"That's right. As of this moment, you are now a member of the Screaming Gophers!"

All the campers gasped in horror. Especially the Killer Bass.

"But…but…but…" Charlie Brown stammered.

"No 'buts', kid. Them is the rules!" Chris chuckled. "Now go stand next to your new teammate Beth!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(Looking down-trotted) I just made peace with half of my teammates and now, I'm forced to join the other team! (He sighs) I can't stand it! I just can't stand it!

**Bridgette – **(Looking upset) Poor Charlie Brown! I hope he'll be okay over there…especially with Heather. (She suddenly gasps) Wait…does that mean Heather could become a Killer Bass?

**Duncan – **Finally! Let them deal with the runt for awhile. My duties as a baby-sitter are over!

_**END**_

Cody was next to lift up his mat. A look of despair came across his face when he saw it was the Killer Bass token. Chris informed him he was now a Killer Bass and had him stand next to Bridgette.

Duncan, Eva, and Ezekiel were a little luckier: they each had the Killer Bass logos underneath their mats and went to stand on their mats. Duncan looked glad he was finally separated from the six-year old. Eva just didn't care. Ezekiel was sad to have lost Charlie Brown, but glad he was still on the same team as Bridgette.

"Geoff…you're next dude!" Chris announced. "And make sure it's a Screaming Gopher token, will ya? We need to liven this up a little!"

Geoff was looking all around him: from Chris to his mat and from Bridgette to the Screaming Gophers. Sweat was literally pouring from his forehead.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **And I used to get anxious about what the other people playing strip poker with me at my parties had in their hands. This was ten times worse. Not only would I be on a totally different team if I had the gopher token under my mat…but I would be separated from Bridgette. And with Ezekiel still in the picture…well, you get the idea.

_**END**_

Finally, after a minute of hesitation, Geoff stood off his mat and lifted it up to find…a token with the logo of the Screaming Gophers on it. He let out a cry of despair as he fell to his knees.

Chef had to carry the party animal to the Screaming Gopher's mat and lay the quivering, fetal positioned Geoff next to Beth and Charlie Brown.

"You two may want to get some snorkels," Chef advised Beth and Charlie Brown.

Next was Gwen. The gothic girl showed no fear as she lifted up her mat. But fear soon came across her face when she revealed a Killer Bass logo on her token.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **(Looking a little nervous) It's okay…it's still okay. Maybe I'll have a Killer Bass logo under my mat…right?

_**END**_

Up next were Harold and Heather. Both looked under their mats at the same time and sighed a breath of relief when they revealed they were on the same teams as assigned from the beginning: Heather on the Screaming Gophers and Harold on the Killer Bass. Izzy was more that stoked about leaping off her mat and looking under it. She didn't even reveal what it was to the others until she jumped over onto the Killer Bass mat, startling all the Bass in the process. Katie was next to look. She sighed and hung her head as she shuffled over to the Screaming Gophers mat.

"Izzy's back on the Killer Bass and Katie's back on the Screaming Gophers. I guess what they say is true: you can't escape fate!" Chris laughed.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Izzy retorted. "If I can escape the RCMP without leaving a trace, I can sure try to escape fate!"

Chris just rolled his eyes and instructed Leshawna and Lindsay to lift up their mats. Both of them had the Screaming Gophers token underneath. They smiled at each other as they walked over to their old and new teammates. Heather was the happiest while Cody was the saddest.

The final two campers, Trent and Tyler, were all that remained on the mats. Chris ordered them to step off their mats at the same time and reveal what was underneath. Trent looked up at Gwen and began to shake in his shoes, hoping he would switch teams. Tyler was looking across from Lindsay and Cody, hoping he would switch teams as well.

Both teenage boys lifted their mats up simultaneously and both mats had their tokens face down. They nervously bent down to turn them over. Their fingers trembled and sweat dripped on the sand beneath them.

The rest of the campers were watching the two anxiously. Gwen's hands were clenched tightly and her eyes were closed. Cody nervously bit his lips as he glanced from Tyler to Lindsay.

Finally, Trent and Tyler picked up their tokens. Tyler cheered loudly and Trent gasped in horror. Both tokens revealed to have the Screaming Gopher symbols on them.

"And that's it!" Chris announced. "Trent stays with the Screaming Gophers and Tyler is now a member of the Screaming Gophers!"

Tyler almost raced to stand next to Lindsay, almost trampling Charlie Brown in the process. Trent just stood by his mat, heartbroken.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **Yes! This is awesome! I finally get to show Lindsay what I'm made of! Yeah! I'm the man!

**Trent – **(Tears are forming in his eyes) Gwen and I just made up and we're finally on good terms with each other and now we're separated by this stupid challenge? (He sighs again) This game sucks!

**Cody – **Air guitars are now dead to me.

_**END**_

"So that's the end of the pre-challenge!" Chris said to the cameras. "Bet you guys didn't see that coming!"

"It was a stupid idea!" Geoff, Cody, Gwen and Trent hollered over to Chris at the same time.

"Anyways," Chris glared at the four contestants who called him out on his ideas, "We're ready to start on our **EXTREME CHALLENGE! **And it's going to start with two of our campers flying with our WWI Flying Ace….right after this!"

**So there's the twist! There was a team swap! Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? The reason I did it was to get some new rivalries and friendships going and to ignite the spark between the Tyler/Lindsay/Cody triangle. Plus, I wanted to get deeper in the Ezekiel/Bridgette/Geoff love triangle that just started.**

**Anyways, you all voted on my last poll and the results are in: "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" will be referenced in this upcoming challenge! Tune in! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One – It's A Dog Fight, Charlie Brown! **

"Okay! Now that the team swap challenge is done, we can officially begin the **extreme challenge!" **Chris announced. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I, for one, am psyched about this game!"

Of course, not all the campers were as thrilled as Chris was. Trent stood next to his fellow Screaming Gophers and looked longingly at Gwen, who was now standing over with the Killer Bass. Cody also shared in Trent's sorrow as he looked over to Lindsay, who was looking at Tyler with great interest. His heart sank right then and there. Bridgette noticed this and put an arm on his shoulder in comfort. Geoff frowned as he watched Bridgette from the Screaming Gopher pad, knowing any chance he had to impress the surfer girl was slowly fading out of existence.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **Oh, cruel fate! What have I done to thee to deserve such karma?! WHAT?!

**Geoff – **Dude…not only am I in a bad predicament with being on a team full of people who were your former enemy in the game….but I'm no longer with Bridge! Stay calm, dude. Stay calm. No need to panic. You can still see her outside challenges…just stay calm. It's not too late.

**Gwen – **So everyone who was traded during the challenge was pretty bummed out about having to leave their friends. I don't think there was a single one who was ready for the challenge today.

**Izzy – **(Jumping up and down excitedly) Whoo hoo! We're taking it to the extreme today boys! Yes! Yes! Yes! No one is more extreme than Izzy! I promise you that!

_**END**_

"Now, as I said earlier, the first **extreme challenge** will consist of two campers, one from each team, to ride with our World War I Flying Ace high into the sky. Then, when in the right position, you will bail out. Everyone else must get their couches pushed into position to catch your teammate. The team that does so successfully will get the first point! Trent! Izzy! You're riding with Snoopy!"

The uber-nerd and the musician stepped forward from their sides and walked towards Snoopy, who was already dressed in full pilot attire, ready for take off.

"Ready to serve under your wing, sir!" Izzy saluted, though she seemed a little nervous about having to fly again.

Trent just remained silent as he stood there. Snoopy wouldn't have this though and struck him with his stick. Trent snapped out of his thoughts and saluted Snoopy. Then, with a military theme playing in the background, Snoopy led Izzy and Trent to his doghouse.

Chef then approached the other campers with their couches, handed them all a map, and they were sent of their way.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy – **(He's still dressed in his World War I attire and holds up a picture of Izzy and Trent. He salutes the picture and then salutes the camera as if to salute the viewing audience).

_**END**_

The Killer Bass's map instructed them that their teammate, Izzy, would be landing somewhere on the beach. So, before Snoopy decided to take off, they hurried to get their couch to the location so they could catch her.

In the back, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Cody were pushing as hard as possible while up front, Duncan, Eva, and Gwen pulled from the front. In the middle, Harold did all he could to contribute to the team's efforts, but with little room, there was little he could do.

As they pushed, Bridgette noticed Cody looking a little distracted as he pushed. It seemed as though his head was somewhere else.

"Um…are you all right?" she asked the geek.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he replied, though he didn't sound to convincing.

"You can't hide anything from me, Cody," Bridgette sternly replied. "What's going on?"

"Well…it's just…do you think Lindsay and Tyler are going to hook up?" he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Bridgette asked as they pushed. "Where did THAT come from?"

"Well…you see…I think Lindsay may like Tyler…a lot. But the thing is…well…I like her…a lot. I've made notions that I like her, but I don't think she gets it yet. And now…"

"Now that you're on opposite teams, you're afraid that Tyler will take advantage of the situation now that he's closer to Lindsay," Bridgette finished Cody's sentence.

Cody merely nodded his head in agreement, a little down-trotted because of it.

"Hey, love-sick puppies! Less talking, more pushing please!" Duncan called from the front, trying to drag the couch through the sand. Bridgette just smiles at Cody and they continued to push as hard as they could.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Looking nervous) You don't think Tyler would be able to win Lindsay over in one day…would he?

_**END**_

"Tyler, you're terrible," Lindsay chuckled as the jock tickled her neck. "We're supposed to help put this couch in position so Tim can land on it and not get hurt, remember?"

"I know, but who says we can't have fun while we do it?" Tyler chuckled.

As Heather watched as her teammates pushed the couch, directing their movements, she couldn't help but notice this flirting going on with Lindsay and Tyler. She glared every time Tyler made a pass at Lindsay and distracted her from the game.

"Lindsay, darling, could you come over here for a second?" Heather called over.

Lindsay stroked her finger under Tyler's chin as she walked by him to go talk to Heather. When Tyler turned his back, Heather immediately grabbed Lindsay by the hair and whispered into her ear.

"Look here," she sneered, "This is totally against the alliance rules!"

"Which rule was that?" Lindsay whimpered, not wanting her perfect hair to be destroyed.

"The one that says I make all the rules in this alliance, remember?" Heather scoffed. "Now stop flirting with the talent-less jock and get back to work or I'll find someone else to replace you in my alliance!"

"Ow…okay," Lindsay whimpered.

Heather then let go of the dimwit and allowed to her to go back to pushing their couch across the sandy beach.

"What was that about babe?" Tyler smiled as Lindsay approached him again.

"Oh, nothing," Lindsay lied. Thankfully, Tyler couldn't notice as he was too fixed on her beauty.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **I AM SO STOKED that I got to change teams and be closer to Lindsay! I thought Cody was going to get to her before I got the chance to make my move. But that's how Cody and I are different…I'm more than willing and able to jump on any opportunity to get close to Lindsay whereas Cody hesitated. Now that he's out of the picture and I'm IN the picture, I WILL win Lindsay's heart.

**Lindsay – **I sure hope Cody's doing okay over with the Killing Brass. (She gasps) Maybe that girl he liked was on that team. Oh, wouldn't that be so great if they could be united together at last? I'm still wondering who it is? Maybe it's that surfer girl Brianna. (She gasps again and smiles) Oh, I am so going to help those two hook up!

**Heather – **(Looking frustrated) That jock had better be careful. Not only is he messing with the wrong girl, but he and his loser Bass friends now on our team are outnumbered! When we get the chance, we're going to pick them off…one by one…starting with him.

_**END**_

Snoopy had just finished checking over his doghouse and motioned for Trent and Izzy to board, who were dressed in full parachuting gear. Izzy boarded first, sitting behind Snoopy while Trent sat in the back.

Snoopy made sure they were buckled in and started his engine. Despite a bumpy trip down the runway, they were able to take off with little to no trouble whatsoever. Snoopy looked as calm as ever as the dog house soared over Total Drama Island, admiring the view. Izzy, however, was quite the opposite. She was having a hard time settling down as her fear of flying began to overtake her. Trent would have admired the view, had he not been so distraught over being separated from Gwen.

"Uh…Captain, sir…" Izzy shivered. "Could you kinds speed it up, please? The less time I'm in the air, the better."

Snoopy made a few grunting sounds to Izzy, as if to say to not distract him while flying. Izzy, being able to understand dog talk, got the picture and allowed the pilot to continue flying.

"So, how are we supposed to know when to jump?" Trent called out to the pilot.

Snoopy turned around and began to speak in his own language again.

"He said, 'He'd signal us when the time came'", Izzy replied once Snoopy finished yapping at Trent.

"How can you understand him?" Trent asked in amazement.

"Being hunted down by the RCMP, one has to learn how to communicate with the wild," Izzy explained.

Just then, out of nowhere, a barrage of bullets went flying past Trent, Izzy, and Snoopy. All three shrieked as they dodged the bullets. They looked behind where the bullets came from only to find a familiar sight right behind them.

"ACK! HE'S BACK!" Izzy shrieked.

"WHO'S BACK?!" Trent frantically asked.

"THE BLOODY RED BARON IS BACK!" Izzy shrieked again, clenching onto a petrified Snoopy.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – **(Chuckling) The contract we had the Bloody Red Baron sign for the Phobia challenge was set to expire after he had completed three hours of service. But unfortunately that day, he only did two and a half hours. So he's still got one more half hour under us…and I plan to milk out every little bit of this as I can…man, the ratings are going to make the Super Bowl's ratings look like airline peanuts!

_**END**_

Snoopy maneuvered the dog house as best he could, trying to outmaneuver his noble foe as more bullets shot past him and his passengers.

"WHY THE HECK IS THAT GUY SHOOTING AT US?!" Trent shrieked as he covered his head from the oncoming barrage of lead.

"REVENGE AGAINST SNOOPY FOR TAKING HIM DOWN DURING WORLD WAR I," Izzy explained, ducking her head.

"WAIT! IF SNOOPY SHOT HIM DOWN, HOW DID HE GET BACK IN THE AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!?"

As Trent hollered "air", Snoopy began to perform a set of barrel rolls throughout the sky to prevent being shot by the Bloody Red Baron's bullets.

Trent barfed after Snoopy finished performing his stunt while Izzy just turned pale and nearly fainted.

"LET US OFF DUDE!" Trent called over to Snoopy. But Snoopy motioned "no". He quickly pulled out a map and made some notions to the two spots marked X. One had "Bass" written by it and the other had "Gopher" written by it.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE NOT ANYWHERES NEAR OUR LANDING MARKS! ANYWHERE IS FINE! JUST GET ME OUT OF THE AIR!" Trent pleaded.

But Snoopy, although feeling quite apprehensive about being haunted by his foe, was determined to complete the mission. It was the way of the World War I flying Ace, after all. He motioned to Trent and Izzy to make sure they were strapped in. Immediately, the two did as they were told and Snoopy braced himself for the dangerous stunt he was about to pull.

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

Up front, Charlie Brown was struggling with Beth and Leshawna trying to pull the couch across the sandy beach. Sweat was trickling down his forehead as he put all of his strength into moving the couch.

"You okay, hon?" Leshawna asked the six year old. "If you need a break, you let us know."

"…no…" Charlie Brown panted. "…can't…let….team…down…"

"Sugar, you ain't gonna let us down if you take a few minutes to regain your strength. Lord knows you ain't nearly as strong as some of our other teammates. We ain't gonna hold it against you if ya gotta rest."

"No," Charlie Brown stubbornly replied, tugging on the couch. "I need…to help…the team…"

"But you won't be of any help if you tire yourthelf out," Beth reminded him. "Go ahead and take a retht."

"…okay," Charlie Brown smiled and let go of the couch. Leshawna jut chuckled as Charlie Brown took a few deep breaths. It was obvious to her that he was trying hard to show he was a value to the team and that he shouldn't be voted off.

"Excuse me!" Heather exclaimed, making the six year old jump a little. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? Well, Beth and Leshawna said it would be okay to take a small break," Charlie Brown explained, his knees shaking a little at the sight of an angry Heather.

"Well, break time is over!" Heather declared. "Get back to pulling!"

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! You are NOT bossing a little six year old around when your scrawny little butt isn't even lifting a finger to help!" Leshawna snapped, approaching the queen bee.

"First of all, I AM helping," Heather explained, not losing her grumpy expression. "I'm directing the team! Second of all, I AM telling the kid what to do because as a new teammate, he needs to learn his place now that he's a Screaming Gopher."

"Can't you see this little scrawny white boy's tired enough as it is? He ain't nowhere near as strong as the rest of us! Let him have a few minutes, you evil witch!"

"Really…it ithn't THAT big a deal," Beth assured Heather, which earned her a hard glare from the queen bee.

"Come on Heather," Geoff called over. "The little dude's tired. Let him rest. It's no biggie."

The rest of the Screaming Gophers assured Heather that it was all right if Charlie Brown had to rest and that they could move the couch just fine without him. Heather, not liking being told what to do by others, developed an idea that would get the six year old to cooperate with her. She made sure no one else was watching, and then she spoke to Charlie Brown.

"Okay, fine," Heather smiled as if it was no big deal. "Go ahead, Charlie Brown. Take all the time you want."

"Really?" Charlie Brown smiled, a little surprised.

"Sure," Heather smiled. "But don't forget…never mind."

"Don't forget what?" Charlie Brown asked, now confused.

"It's just that…oh, no big deal…but if we lose this challenge, I could use this as a reason to get the others to vote you off."

"WHAT?! You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I would," she suddenly sneered. "No one needs a lazy, worthless, six year old holding them back on any team! I might not be able to convince your teammates from the Killer Bass to vote for you, but I can sure motivate the others to! Don't forget, you and the other three Bass are outnumbered four to five. We can easily pick you off one by one and I won't hesitate to start with you! You don't want THAT, do you?"

Charlie Brown immediately shook his head "no".

"Then I suggest you get back over there and help pull NOW!" she growled.

Charlie Brown didn't have to be told twice as he raced back over and helped Leshawna and Beth pull once more.

"Back so soon sugar?" Leshawna smiled. "That was quick. You sure you up to helping again?"

"You'd be surprised how fast one can regain his strength when he's really motivated to," Charlie Brown shivered, glancing over at Heather. Leshawna looked up at Heather too. Something about the way she was smiling made her feel uncomfortable.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna – **I know I've said this before, but that Heather is one evil, snobby creature! I don't trust her one bit. First, she makes up all these fancy stories about Gwen using Trent and now, she's bullying the six year old?! That's where I draw the line! Next chance we get, she's gone!

_**END**_

_**(Snoopy, Izzy, Trent, and the Bloody Red Baron) **_

Snoopy was now heading straight for the Bloody Red Baron, who was heading straight for him. He held his hands out and began firing at his opponent mercilessly. Trent and Izzy screamed in terror as they got closer and closer to the Red Baron.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?" Trent cried out.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I LIKE IT!" Izzy screeched.

Snoopy paid no heed to his two terrified passengers and just focused on his main target. He continued his nonstop firing, hoping the Red Baron would move out of his way, setting him up for his plan. But The Red Baron was playing a game of chicken, obviously thinking Snoopy would be the first to move. But Snoopy wasn't going to move either.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!" Izzy was yelling to Snoopy, though her eyes were wide with terror. "TEACH THAT BLOODY RED LOSER WHO THE TRUE MASTER OF THESE SKIES IS!"

Snoopy didn't back down and continued to fire away while dodging the bullets that were flying towards him as well. But if he kept his course, he and the Baron would collide within a matter of seconds. But he had to do it if his plan was going to work. He just had to do it.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Trent pleaded. "HE'S NOT GOING TO MOVE!"

"QUIET, YE OF LITTLE FAITH," Izzy scolded the musician. "PUT YOUR TRUST INTO OUR WORLD WAR I FLYING ACE! HE'S ESCAPED HIM BEFORE! HE CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **(He's in a body cast) You mean to tell me this isn't the first time this has happened? Dude! Why hasn't Chris called the RCMP about this yet?

**Izzy – **(Her hair is puffed up like an afro) That….was….AMAZING!!!

**Snoopy – **(Holds up a picture of Trent in a body cast and a picture of Izzy with her afro and whistles innocently)

_**END**_

Snoopy fired and fired, hoping the Baron would finally pull up. They were going to collide in three…two…one…Snoopy closed his eyes and waited for the impact….but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the Baron was no longer in front of them. He had pulled up! He looked down quickly to make sure they were where he planned to be. Sure enough, he saw two large X's on the beach: their landing marks.

"WHOO HOO!" Izzy cheered. "WE WON! WE OUTSMARTED HIM!"

"W…We did?" Trent sheepishly laughed. "YES! We lived!" he laughed wildly. "WE LIVED! WE…"

Then, without warning, Snoopy turned the plane upside down and kept it there, causing Trent and Izzy to scream in terror once more. Snoopy then reached back and unbuckled both of their seatbelts, making them both fall off the doghouse and plummeting at freefall speeds towards the ground. Snoopy saluted his two passengers to wish them luck and turned right-side up and began to head for home base before the baron had a chance to turn around.

Down below, the other campers noticed Izzy and Trent had bailed out from the doghouse and rushed to get their couches to the X's marked on the ground. The Bass weren't too far from their mark, but the Gophers had a decent amount of ground to cover before they reached their spot.

"HURRY!" Heather barked at her teammates.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" Eva shouted, pumping her team up.

Though Gwen could hear her teammate laughing hysterically as she plummeted towards the earth, she pulled with all her might to catch Izzy, She couldn't help but stare at the sky as poor Trent fell towards the ground faster than average. She could hear the musician screams all the way from down there. She could only hope that her former teammates could get there in time.

Both teams struggled and struggled to push their couch through the sand, but they eventually got their couches to their X's before their teammates landed. All they could do now was stare qt their teammates and wait for them to land safely in their couches.

Chris pulled out his stop watch and began a countdown. "…and we'll have impact in….three…two…one…"

BAAAAMMMMM!

BOOOIIIIIINNGGGGG!

Izzy bounced off the couch gracefully, flipped through the air, and landed on the ground perfectly, earning a cheer from her teammates. Trent, however, wasn't so lucky. He had missed the couch completely and his figure had left a hole in the beach. The Screaming Gophers all grimaced as they stared down into the hole at their injured teammate.

"Ooh," Chris winced. He quickly pulled out a calculator and punched in some numbers. "Yeah…sorry guys, but it looks like our math was a little wrong."

"TRENT!" Gwen cried out and raced to the hole. "Are you okay?! Say something!" she frantically cried down the hole, waiting desperately for any response.

"…d…d…d…d…doc-tor…" Trent's voice wheezed before he was heard from no more.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – **(Looking a little shocked) Yeah, now I'm glad I listened to my lawyers and had the contestants sign the waver saying we weren't responsible for any injuries they may obtain throughout the show. (Wipes some sweat from his forehead) Dodged a major bullet there, we did

_**END**_

"So, yeah, the first point goes to the Killer Bass!" Chris announced as Chef, in a nurses outfit, carried Trent away in a body cast on a hospital stretcher. The Bass let out a half-hearted cheer, concerned for their fellow inured camper.

"Will he be all right?" Gwen asked, a little shaken.

"Yeah, he'll be all right," Chris assured her. "But right now, you'd better get your head in the game because it's your turn to participate in the next **extreme challenge!" **

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Leshawna sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You know it!" Chris smiled. "The second task is to go through this maze while avoiding wild animals that have been let loose inside. The first camper to reach the middle of the maze will earn the second point for their team! As already mentioned, Gwen will go for the Killer Bass. For the Screaming Gophers….I think I'll pick…Charlie Brown!"

"Oh great," Heather huffed. "You might as well give the second point to the Bass now."

Charlie Brown just glared at Heather as she said this. So did most of the other Bass and Gophers. Even Chef sneered as he heard Heather say this.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(Looking a little frustrated) You'd think I'd have earned their respect after being here this long and surviving this long! Well, I'll show her! I'll show all of them! I'm going to win this challenge if it's the last thing I do!

**Katie – **I actually thought to myself…'If Charlie Brown goes in there, he's, like, totally going to die (She shivers a little)

**Gwen – **I felt kinda sorry for Charlie Brown for having to put up with that witch Heather…but that doesn't mean I can let up. I have to give it everything to win this part of the challenge…for Trent.

**Trent – **(Still in his body cast) I…want…morphine…

_**END**_

Charlie Brown and Gwen each took their starting positions outside the giant maze that had been built in the middle of the woods.

"Good luck, Charlie Brown," Gwen smiled down to the six year old. Charlie Brown just nodded his head to acknowledge he had heard her and then put his focus back on winning.

"…and…GO!" Chris yelled out. The Bass and Gophers cheered loudly as their teammates ran full speed ahead into the maze.

"I don't see how this is going to be so difficult," Charlie Brown muttered to himself. "I don't see what's so hard about having to go through this maze with some animals in here and…"

His thought were interrupted as he turned a corner by a gigantic claw that swiped near his face at lightning speed, knocking him off his feet. He was a little startled at first, but managed to crawl back around the corner. Thankfully, the animal wasn't in pursuit of him. He peeked around the corner and saw what it was that had taken a swing at him and his eyes went wide.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **How in the world do you maneuver your way past a 500,000 pound cat?!

_**END**_

Gwen wasn't having too much luck either. She was being hounded by a monstrous wolf that was foaming at the mouth frantically. Each time it snarled, its razor-sharp teeth shined as they reflected sunlight. Gwen screamed as she ran frantically from the beast.

Charlie Brown finally managed to get past the monstrous cat with minor scratches and bruises on his face. His reward? He got to go face to face with an angry, territorial ostrich. Charlie Brown raced for his life as the gigantic bird began to chase him throughout the maze.

Gwen managed to get up into a tree before the rabid wolf could sink its teeth into her. The creature just huffed as it left Gwen where she sat.

"Whew," Gwen sighed as she climbed down the tree. But the instant she touched the ground, she had accidentally stepped onto a wasp's nest. Again, Gwen shrieked as the swarm of wasps, quite irritated, began to come after her. Gwen ran as fast as she could to find a lake of any kind within the maze.

After giving chase for some time, the ostrich finally decided that it had proved its point and gave up the chase on the six year old. Charlie Brown stopped to catch his breath, happy the bird had let him go. As he breathed, he heard the sound of something honking by his legs. He looked down to see a goose there.

"Whew….thank goodness," Charlie Brown sighed.

But alas, the poor boy wasn't safe yet. The goose immediately snapped at him and began to attack him. Charlie Brown, yelling, managed to brush the goose off him and ran once more with the insane goose trailing right behind him.

Both Gwen and Charlie Brown turned another corner and the end of the maze was in sight for both of them. Yes, they could see the other there and they both knew they were in competition. But that was the last thing on their minds. Gwen only wanted to get away from the wasps and Charlie Brown wanted to shake off the goose that was still snapping at him, so they both ran as fast as they could. \

Chef stood by with a camera, for a photo finish. Indeed, when he took the picture, it looked like they both crossed at the same time. Unfortunately for Chef, he didn't see the wasps or the goose coming. The insane goose tackled him to the ground and began biting ferociously at his nose. The wasps then swarmed around Chef and began to sting him mercilessly. Chris just laughed at Chef's cries of mercy.

"Thanks Chef," he chuckled. "You've helped me avoid yet another law suit! Now then, let's get this picture developed and find out who won our second **extreme challenge!" **

**You'll find out who won in the next chapter! Sorry it took me over a month to update this chapter, but like I said, four jobs leave me LITTLE time. Plus, I want to make these chapters as good as I possible can for you. Anyways, in the last poll, you all wanted a reference from "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown," and you got it! I couldn't really think of anything else that would've fit into this chapter other than another assault from the bloody Red Baron, so I hope you all liked it. **

**Next chapter, you will see more of the two love triangles between GeoffxBridgettexEzekiel and CodyxLindsayxTyler. Also, Woodstock will make an appearance. Tune in to see what happens and to see who gets the boot! And don't forget to check out my new poll! **


	22. Chapter 22

"**Hello dudes and dudettes! Chris Mclean here!" the host smiled. He stood in the middle of the campgrounds with all twenty-three contestants, Chef Hatchet, Snoopy, and Woodstock surrounding him. "Before we conclude today's challenge, we here at Total Drama Island would like to extend our sincerest Christmas wishes out to each and every one of you. With that said, we have a special Christmas treat for you! In honor of the Christmas season, we've invited a special guest to give us a special Christmas speech you may all be familiar with! Without further ado, please welcome one…:Linus Van Pelt!" **

**Just then, a little boy wearing a black-striped red shirt carrying a blue blanket walked onto the scene. **

"**Lights please?" he asked the lighting crew. They oblidged the boy by lowering the regular lighting and putting a spotlight on hin. He cleared his throat and began to speak: **

"**And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, "Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."**

**The campers and Chris applauded the little boy as he picked up his blanket and took a bow. **

**And now, the thrilling conclusion. **

**Chapter 22 – It's a Photo Finish, Charlie Brown! **

"Okay campers," Chris announced. "We are still waiting for the photo to develop from the second challenge. From what I saw, it's literally going to be by the nose. Until then, let's just get right on with our third challenge!"

Chris led the campers to two pens in the middle of an open field. Inside the pens were, as Chris had mentioned earlier, two wild moose. They all glared at the campers and snorted threateningly at them all. Some of the campers shivered at the sight of this and quivered.

"As I said, the third challenge in our series of **extreme challenges** is simple. One from each team will ride a moose. Whichever camper stays on the longest wins the point for his or her team. Now then…who to pick to ride…"

Chris observed the campers very closely. He knew Duncan would probably make it too easy, which was a turnoff to him. He ruled out the over-excited Izzy, who was jumping up and down begging Chris to pick her because not only had she already participated in a challenge, but she might kill the moose, which would provoke some angry emails. He liked the way Katie and Harold shivered at the sight of the moose and considered them, but something far more interesting caught his eye: Ezekiel and Geoff were both staring at Bridgette longingly, who didn't seem to notice the two as she was more concerned about the moose breaking out of their pens.

"Geoff! You're riding for the Gophers! Ezekiel! You're riding for the Bass!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – **And that, my friends, is why they chose me to host this show! Can I create tension and drama or what?!

_**END**_

Geoff and Ezekiel were strapped onto their retrospective moose and braced themselves for one wild ride. Bridgette just bit her nails as she nervously watched her two friends prepare for the ride.

"Oh, you're boyfriends are so lucky," Izzy grumbled. "They get all the fun!"

"Boyfriends?" Bridgette asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Izzy sees the way you stare at both of them! You lucky girl! Having two guys interested in you at the same time! Izzy gets interested in lots of boys, but they all seem to think I'm too wild for them! But of course, if they just saw me take on that Bloody Red Baron earlier, I'd have to say they were right."

"Izzy! I'm just concerned for their safety, that's all," Bridgette scolded. "I mean, they're on dangerous moose for cryin' out loud!"

"Dangerous?! Aw, after my battles with the RCMP and the Bloody Red Baron, they're like little gentle kittens to me!" Izzy smiled, cooing to the large antlered mammals.

"GO!" Chris shouted, releasing the doors to the pens holding the moose in. On cue the moose began acting like buckling broncos and went hog wild. **(A/N – Yeah, bad analogies, I know)**

Ezekiel was hanging onto his moose for dear life as it jumped around, kicked its back feet into the air wildly, and shook its head around madly. Geoff was hanging onto his moose tightly as well, too scared to think about letting go.

The rest of their teammates just watched in awe as Ezekiel and Geoff put on the performance of a lifetime. No matter how hard the moose twisted, jumped, or kicked, Geoff and Ezekiel managed to hang on. Throughout the whole challenge, Bridgette was holding her breath as her two friends were competing ferociously.

Geoff managed to get a chance to glimpse over to Bridgette, who was watching him with a great deal on concern on her face.

"No sweat, Bridge" he assured her, smiling and waving at the surfer with confidence.

"Stop flirting with surer girl and focus on the challenge!" Heather shrieked at the party animal. This shriek, unfortunately, was the beginning of the end for Geoff. Her shrieking had startled the moose even more so than before and it went into a blind rage as it charged full speed ahead. Geoff shrieked as his creature madly ran wild.

Bridgette's eyes went wide as the moose shook its body vigorously in an attempt to get Geoff off its back. Finally, after three minutes of riding, the moose was able to fling Geoff off its back, sending him flying head first into a redwood tree.

"Geoff!" Bridgette shrieked as she raced over to Geoff.

"We have a winner! Ezekiel!" Chris announced as Ezekiel jumped off his moose triumphantly. He didn't celebrate for long however as he looked over and saw Bridgette nursing the injured Geoff, who didn't look too good at all.

"Geoff! Say something!" Bridgette begged of the unconscious Geoff.

"…uh…I don't wanna feed anymore bacon to grandma…" Geoff mumbled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **Was I upset that Bridgette raced over to attend to Geoff? Heck no, eh! I'm surprised no one else did. I mean, the way he hit his head on that tree…makes me cringe, no? (He gets a little sad look on his face) Kinda makes e wish it had happened to me instead too, eh.

**Geoff – **(His eyes are crossed slightly) Here kitty kitty kitty!

_**END  
**_

"Okay, with Ezekiel winning the third of our **extreme challenges**, that makes the score one to one!" Chris announced. "Also, that makes the third person that has had to go to the hospital wing today. Please try and be more careful people!"

"What are you talking about?! YOU'RE the one making us do these crazy stunts!" Leshawna barked.

"Aw, quit whining!" Chris demanded. "Our interns survived them when we tested them! You can too!"

As he said this, two interns in full body casts nearby grumbled as they took aspirin for their broken bones.

"Follow me campers to the fourth **extreme challenge!" **

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(Looking annoyed) That…is starting to really irritate me.

_**END**_

Chris and the campers were now standing in front of a large swimming pool with two planks going across five feet above the pool.

"This one is going to be a little trickier," Chris smiled. "Two members of each team are going to be handcuffed together and will be forced to make their way across the beams set above this pool. The first two to do so without falling in the pool will win the fourth…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" the campers all shouted in union.

"Tch….fine…spoiled sports," Chris mumbled. "Anyways, like I said, you don't want to fall in. Not only because it's going to cost you the challenge…but because the water is measured to be twenty degrees Fahrenheit below zero!"

The campers gasped at this announcement. The thought of falling in ice cold water was not a comforting one for any of them.

"For this challenge, I think I'm going to have…Bridgette and Cody team up from the Killer Bass!"

Cody and Bridgette groaned as Chris tossed them a pair of handcuffs.

"And for the Screaming Gophers, I'm going to pair up Tyler and Lindsay!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Looking depressed) Something tells me Chris is doing this just to rub it in my face that Tyler's the one close to Lindsay now and I'm not.

**Chris – **Actually, no. That's not why I chose those four initially. I chose Tyler, Bridgette, and Cody because I've already planned out who I'm going to pick for the Swamp Skiing part of the challenge. This is just an amazing coincidence. As for Lindsay…(he gets a goofy look on his face) with her and the klutzy Tyler, she'll fall into the ice water for sure, if you catch my drift…wink wink nudge nudge.

**Lindsay – **(Looking excited) Oh, this will be a perfect opportunity to try out my new bikini that I bought for winter! If it can take this, I'll be able to wear it to the beach in the wintertime too!

**Chris – **(Looking excited) BONUS!!!

_**END**_

Bridgette and Cody were cuffed together and on top of their platform and Lindsay and Tyler were cuffed together on their as well, Lindsay sporting her new bikini.

"You stick close to me babe," Tyler smiled at Lindsay. "Together, you and I can ace this thing because…you know, this is my kind of thing."

Lindsay just smiled at Tyler as the two prepared to make their journey across the top of the pool.

"Focus Cody," Bridgette told the tech geek, noticing him smiling goofily at Lindsay.

"You look at that and try to focus," Cody chuckled as his face turned red.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **Was I nervous about this challenge? Well, with Cody gawking at Lindsay in her bikini and being over a freezing pool of water….yes. Yes I was nervous.

_**END**_

"GO!" Chris shouted.

The four campers began to slowly make their way across their beams, careful to maintain their balance. Lindsay and Tyler were having more trouble than Cody and Bridgette due Lindsay still wearing her high heeled boots. Every once in awhile, Lindsay would lose her balance and almost fall in. However, Tyler was there to keep her from falling in.

"Just hang onto my hand babe, and we'll get across just fine," he smiled as he winked at her.

Lindsay blushed at Tyler as he winked and gave him a big smile. Cody caught this out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart sink…literally. He lost his focus, missed a step, and almost fell off the plank. Bridgette grabbed a hold of Cody's wailing arms just in the nick of time.

"Cody, you have to focus," Bridgette huffed as she pulled Cody back onto the plank. "We need to win this challenge and we're safe from the campfire ceremony tonight! You don't want to get voted off over something as ridiculous as jealousy, do you?"

"Heh…I guess not…sorry," Cody chuckled nervously.

Bridgette and Cody continued to make their way across the skinny plank, taking each step as carefully and quickly as possible. Cody's stumble gave Tyler and Lindsay the chance to take the lead.

Down below, both teams were holding their breaths as they watched their teammates walk above the ice, cold water. Lindsay's constant lose of balance was slowing the Gopher's down, which was allowing Bridgette and Cody of the Bass to catch up.

"Easy Cody," Bridgette spoke to her teammate, keeping her focus on her balance. "Just take it easy and we'll do just fine."

"We're almost there, babe," Tyler whispered to Lindsay. "Just hand onto me and we'll win it!"

"Okay!" Lindsay squealed. She took Tyler's words literally and flung herself onto the sports jock with such force, that it knocked both Tyler and Lindsay off their plank and into the freezing waters below. The campers below covered themselves to avoid being splashed by the ice cold liquid. Tyler and Lindsay screamed as they scrambled to get out of the cold water. Despite their getting out of the water in record time, they were both still shivering uncontrollably and clenched onto themselves to try and warm up.

"All right!" Bridgette exclaimed as she pumped a fist into the air. "All we have to do is walk over to the finish line and we win Cody! Let's go! Cody?"

Bridgette glanced back at Cody to see why he wasn't moving. Her question was answered when she saw him staring at the ground where a soaking wet Lindsay, who was still in her new swimsuit, was shivering. Cody immediately froze as he became entranced with the vision of beauty beneath him. The state of entrancement turned into hypnosis as Cody was lost to the real world. Like a frozen statue, he fell off the plank taking Bridgette with him.

Cody came back to reality once he hit the cold water. Like The Screaming Gophers before them, he and Bridgette screamed and scrambled to get out of the water as fast as they could, beating Tyler and Lindsay's time. But they too were shivering and shaking uncontrollably from being so cold.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – **Well…that was anticlimactic…funny and great for ratings and a laugh, but anticlimactic nonetheless.

**Cody – **(He is still frozen in a zombie-like state with his eyes wide in shock) Lindsay…wet…bikini…nice…

_**END**_

"Well campers, since neither team made it to the end without falling into the pool, our producers have decided that since Lindsay and Tyler were closer to the finish before they fell in, the point for the fourth **extreme challenge **goes to the Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their teammates and Tyler and Lindsay shared a hug in celebration. Cody hung his head as he and Bridgette made their way back to the Killer Bass. Though most of them were glaring at Cody, he got a couple sympathetic looks from Gwen, Harold, and Bridgette.

"It's okay, my fellow Bass," Harold said as he patted Cody on the back. "To be honest with you, I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean…boobies…"

"Harold!" Bridgette gasped.

"What?! I'm being honest! I LOVE boobies!"

"Uh, well, ah…" Cody stammered. He was trying to find the right words to reply to this statement without sounding like a complete pervert, but he was finding it quite difficult to do.

"Well…uh…ahem….that is….uh…"

"We get it Cody," Gwen smiled as she patted him on the back. "You have the hots for Lindsay and her being wet further confirmed that for you."

"Yeah…that's it! Wait! How long have YOU known?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I've known for a while now," Gwen smiled. "I think it was when you were playing on your keyboard for her at the talent show."

"Was it THAT obvious?" Cody asked.

"Oh yes. Quite frankly, it's so obvious that it's kind of scary that Lindsay hasn't picked up on it yet."

"Which leads us to ask what it is you see in her anyways," Bridgette asked, still drying herself off.

"Well…I know she's not smart or anything like that," Cody admitted.

"So that leaves out her brains," Gwen sarcastically snickered.

"…and yes, I admit her looks have something to do with it too. I mean, she…uh…um…"

"Boobies," Harold sighed again.

"Bingo," Cody replied. "But also…she's sweet…nice…always smiling…"

Cody had trailed off once again as he began talking about her, getting a goofy grin on his face again. Gwen, Harold, and Bridgette smiled as they studied his goofy face.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **I have to admit, I thought Cody liking Lindsay at first was shallow and piggish…but the way I saw him smile when he talked about everything but her "assets" we'll call them, I knew he really liked her. It was kind of sweet.

**Bridgette – **(She's still shivering, but she's smiling) I guess I can't really blame Cody for getting entranced with Lindsay on the plank…but just the same, I wish I wasn't his partner at the time. But still, it's kind of sweet…and cute.

**Harold – **I have decided! I will use my mad skills in wooing women and dating to help my fellow Bass teammate to hook up with Lindsay! He will succeed because of me! And in return, maybe he'll be able to provide me with a picture of her in a bikini…(he gets a goofy grin on his face again and sighs) boobies…

_**END**_

"Now campers, we're of to the fifth and final **extreme challenge!" **Chris announced as he led the teams to a swamp where two different jet skis awaited them.

"Wait a second!" Duncan called out. "What about the second challenge? If that picture had developed, then we won't have to go through with it! I mean, if Gwen won, then the Bass have already won!"

"Sorry Duncan, that picture hasn't developed yet. Until it does, we're going to have to go forth with the challenge."

"Uh, have you ever heard of a thing called instant replay?" Duncan asked again.

"Yes I have," Chris answered.

"So why don't you just go to the production tent and do an instant replay?"

"I could…but if Gwen DID win, we wouldn't have to go through with this challenge, as you said. And what fun would that be?"

The campers all just sighed. They were going to have to do the challenge weather they wanted to do it or not.

"Again, I'll explain the rules: One member of the Killer Bass will drive the Jet Ski through the swamp pulling one member of the Screaming Gophers behind them. The Gopher being pulled behind will have to grab five flags that are placed throughout the swamp before the Bass driver crosses the finish line. Now the driver can do whatever he or she needs to do to get you to let go. Afterwards, the Gophers will drive someone from the Killer Bass around the swamp and the Bass will do the same thing. Whoever collects the most flags, or in case of a tie, the team with the best time, will win the fifth and final **extreme challenge!" **

"You know, I'm so sick of that, I'm sick of being sick of it," Leshawna fumed. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with so we don't have to hear it anymore, kay?!"

"First up, we're going to have Heather from the Screaming Gophers driving the Jet Ski while dragging Harold behind her to collect the flags! Campers, to you positions!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **As always, it looks like it's up to me to make sure things get done right around here. I am so going to win this challenge for our team hands down! That loser doesn't even stand a chance!

**Harold – **I may look like it at first glance, but I'm a mad swamp skier. It comes from practice by being dragged around in the mud at school while trying to grab a hold of my books that are being torn from my backpack as it's happening. This challenge is as good as won by the Bass!

_**END**_

Within minutes, Heather was aboard her jet ski and Harold was tied behind it.

"You're going down, loser," Heather sneered as she looked back at Harold with a look of cockiness.

"We shall see, vixen of the dark," Harold replied as he grabbed hold of his rope.

"GO!" Chris shouted.

At "GO", Heather gave her jet ski a full throttle and immediately jerked Harold off his skis, turning it into a swamp body tubing event. Heather was swerving around the swamp vigorously and wildly, doing whatever she could to get Harold to let go. But the nerd, true to his word, was a tough contestant to shake off. As Heather drove madly around the swamp, Harold was able to grab a flag every few seconds his body was swerved towards one. In less than a minute, Harold successfully collected all five of his flags.

"Harold has all five flags!" Chris announced, sounding like he was really getting into this contest. "Now, Heather has to head for the finish line! Bus she can still try and shake him off! Can she do it?!"

"Oh…yes I can," Heather sinisterly smiled. And with that, she turned around on her ski-doo so that she was facing Harold.

Harold couldn't quite see what she was up to with all the mud flying into his eyes, but he had a bad feeling that whatever she had planned, it was rotten.

Harold's suspicions were confirmed as Heather pulled a knife out of her pocket and grabbed a hold of the rope that Harold was hanging onto.

"Say goodbye loser!" Heather called out and she went to cut the rope. Unfortunately for Heather, she forgot to check in front of her every few seconds. If she had, she may have been able to avoid the large branch that was at head level with her. The ski-doo went right under it, but Heather did not. She hit the back of her head on that branch, knocking her off her ride and sending her flying through her hair.

Harold was still blinded by all the mud flying into his face, so he couldn't exactly see what was happening. So what happened next came as a surprise. He felt something big and hard slam into him, causing him to let go of the rope and go tumbling through the mud with whatever just hit him.

The ski-doo crashed into a nearby tree, wrecking it completely. The campers looked from that wreck to what most of them considered to be another wreck: Heather, who was covered in mud, was laying directly on top of a muddy Harold with the later of the two looking awe-struck and had a goofy smile of his face.

"...soft, muddy, skin…touching mine…" Harold dreamily wheezed. "…and mud-coated boobies…"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(Looking confused) I wonder why Harold was enjoying having Heather on top of him like that? If it was me, I would want her to get off me as soon as possible. I mean, it must've been hard to breath, right? He seemed like he was having trouble breathing.

**Snoopy – **(Snoopy holds up a picture with a muddy Heather on top of a muddy Harold. He snickers a little and pulls out a cupid arrow. He plants the arrow on the picture and breaks out laughing)

_**END**_

"Well…that wasn't exactly the finish I was expecting, but it looks like Harold from the Killer Bass picks up the win in this bout!"

While the Killer Bass cheered, some of the Screaming Gophers protested this.

"And just how is it that the white boy won?" Leshawna demanded.

"Because technically, Heather did not cross the finish line," Chris explained. "The rule was that she had to cross the finish line and instead, she decided to wrestle in the mud with Harold for a little while," he finished with a chuckle.

At those words, Heather came to and realized where she was. She screamed in horror and raced out of the mud, wiping herself off and shrieking about having nerd germs all over her body. Harold, on the other hand, just lay there in content and joy over what just happened.

After Harold was pulled out from his teammates, Eva and Katie were set up to go next with Eva driving for the Killer Bass and Katie riding for the Screaming Gophers.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Katie – **Okay, I was, like, totally nervous having to be pulled around by Eva. I mean, she's tough and creepy…SUPER creepy…Sadie, I miss you! I wish you were here!

**Eva**_** – **_Ah, victory for the Bass never smelled more fresh!

_**END**_

"AND GO!" Chris cried out, waving the starting flag. At those, words, Eva drove off madly. Katie screamed as Eva pulled her around. She was dos scared that she didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Come on girl! You've got to open your eyes to see the flags!" Leshawna wailed, waving her arms around frantically. "We need this point or we'll lose for sure!"

"BUT I'M SCARED!" Katie cried back, her eyes still shut.

"You can do it Katie! We believe in you!" Tyler hollered out.

"We do?" Lindsay asked.

"Not really, but we need to encourage her all we can," Tyler explained.

"Oh…COME ON KATIE!" Lindsay shrieked as loudly as possible.

Lindsay's shriek actually caused Katie to open her eyes, more out of shock and confusion as to who could have such powerful lungs. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flag rapidly approaching her. Acting on instinct more than anything, she reached out and grabbed the flag successfully.

"She got it!" Beth squealed. "She got it!"

"Huh?! No way!" Eva growled. In response to this, she gave her jet ski more gas and began to drive around even crazier than she already was. Turning sharp to the left and the right, she did all she could to shake the thinner BFFF loose from her rope. After performing many maneuvers, some which involved risky air stunts, she was surprised to see that Katie was still hanging on and had collected all five flags.

"URGH!" Eva grunted. "LET GO, WILL YOU ALREADY?!"

"I CAN'T! I'M TOO SCARED TO!" Katie cried back, and went back to closing her eyes.

"Remember, Eva has to cross the finish line!" Chris stated.

"Oh, I'll cross that line," Eva stated. "But I promise you that Katie won't!"

And with those words, Eva drove the jet ski frantically around the swamp. The other campers felt a little uneasy about that look she had in her eye as she tried to shake Katie loose. A couple of them began to fear for their lives as Eva roared, determined to lose her passenger.

"EVA! SLOW DOWN BRA!" Chris cried out, waving his hands in the air frantically. "YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! YOU'RE GONNA CRASH IT AND WE CAN'T AFFORD ANY NEW ONES!"

But alas, poor Eva couldn't hear Chris through her blind rage as she drove up a ramp and literally crashed into a pine tree. She, along with Katie, both flew through the air and crossed the finish line at the same time, the later still hanging onto her flags tight and keeping her eyes tight shut.

"…and that's it!" Chris announced. "Katie has won the final challenge for the Screaming Gophers!"

"WHAT!" Eva shouted.

"Huh?" Katie whimpered, opening one of here eyes to find herself being hoisted into the air by her teammates.

"HOW DID SHE WIN?!" Eva demanded as she approached the host and got directly in his face.

"She had a better time than Harold," Chris explained, wincing as Eva's hot breath touched his face as it exited her nose.

Eva let out a deafening scream as she stomped towards the tree her jet ski crashed into. Once she got there, she began to take out her frustration on the poor tree and kicked it so hard that she actually knocked it down. The Killer Bass were huddled together in fear of their rageaholic teammate.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **I don't know Eva that well, but I've seen enough to know that she's extremely dangerous. (he shudders)

**Bridgette – **(Looking nervous, she whispers to the camera) I hope Eva doesn't see or hear this, but I'm too scared to admit it to her face considering how easily she knocked down that tree. Eva has some serious anger issues that need to be dealt with immediately or she's going to have some issues in the future.

**Ezekiel – **(He looks scared) Eva's dangerous, eh? I mean, she could break me in half if she wanted to, since she's mad at me. What if the next time I slip up, she kicks me as hard as she did the tree? I'd be dead, eh!"

_**END**_

The campers were back at the campgrounds standing with the members of their team except for Eva, who was still off fuming about her defeat at the hands of Katie, who was the hero of the Screaming Gophers. Harold was shooting glances over at Heather, who were both still covered in mud. Heather just grimaced at Harold as he studied her with hearts in his eyes. Geoff and Trent had returned from the medical tent. Trent was still in his body cast on a girder and Geoff had a neck brace on with a black eye. Gwen and Bridgette shot sympathetic looks over to their respected friends. Tyler and Lindsay were standing next to one another, the former wrapping his arm around the later with a smile on his face. Lindsay smiled as she nuzzled her head onto Tyler's shoulder. Cody just sighed as he saw the confident jock continue to win over the blonde bombshell.

And standing in front of their retrospective teammates were Charlie Brown and Gwen, anxiously awaiting the results fro the second extreme challenge. Gwen just twiddled her thumbs and Charlie Brown paced back and forth, creating a path in the ground.

"You better hope we won this, or you're going home," Heather sneered to the six year old, still wiping the mud off her body.

"Will you lay off the kid already?" Leshawna growled to the queen bee. "He did what he could do and nothing more! In fact, he couldn't have done any worse than you!"

Heather and Leshawna glared at each other and would continue to do so until Chris approached them with the picture.

Gwen's teammates were more supportive for her, with Bridgette, Cody, and Harold giving her reassuring smiles when not looking over to their interests over on the other team.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chris finally approached the campers with the finished photograph of the race. Everyone stopped breathing and stared, waiting for the result.

"Campers…I have in my hand the picture that will determine the winning team for today's ** !" **

The campers had covered their ears as Chris bellowed out his favorite phrase of the day as loudly as possible.

"Why, may I ask, did you do that?" Leshawna asked, looking steamed.

"Meh, I figured that it would be the last time I'd say it, so I gave it my all for one last time," Chris explained with a chuckle. "Anyways, I would like to say that even in the photo, it looked difficult to declare a winner at first, it was so close. However, after numerous hours of studying the picture and zooming in on it to study every aspect of that exact moment, we have decided on a winner."

Gwen and Charlie Brown began to sweat profusely and shake uncontrollably.

"The winner was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…CHARLIE BROWN BY A NOSE!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered loudly and excitedly as they raced over to the stunned six year old and hoisted him into the air.

"I…I WON?!" the blockhead managed to choke.

"That's right!" Chris answered. "And when I say by a nose, I literally mean, by a nose. Look at this!"

Chris handed the photograph to the campers to pass around to one another. The shot was taken from the ground looking into the sky. At first, it did look like they both had crossed at the exact same time. But at a closer glance, each camper could see the large nose of Charlie Brown just millimeters ahead of Gwen.

"That's right! If it wasn't for that big nose of his, it would have been a tie and we would have had to have them do it again. But fortunately for you guys, that abnormally large nose won it for you guys! Congratulations big-nose!" Chris smiled.

Even though the rest of the Screaming Gophers were cheering for him and had smiles on their faces (including Heather), Charlie Brown looked anything but happy. In fact, he looked a little irked that Chris had poked fun at him for his large nose.

"Killer Bass…I'll see your butts at the campfire ceremony where one of you will be the seventh one voted out of the contest."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(Looking devastated) Well, it was fun while it lasted. I won't be surprised if it's me going home. I mean, I AM the reason we're going to the campfire ceremony in the first place.

**Duncan – **You'd think I'd vote for Gwen…but she's kinda hot, so I'll forgive her this time. I vote for Cody. What with Barbie on the other team, he's bound to just hold the team back.

**Bridgette – **I really should be voting for Cody over what happened today, but…something won't let me do it. But who AM I going to vote for?

**Ezekiel – **(Ezekiel holds up a picture of Eva and points to it. He then puts the picture down and olds up another sign that reads "Eva's right outside and will vote next. I'm afraid she'll wring my neck if she hears me say her name, so I'm not saying a word out loud about it")

**Eva – **(She still looks angry) I WAS ROBBED, I TELL YOU! ROBBED! THAT SCRAWNY GIRL GOT LUCKY AND THAT'S ALL! I COULD'VE WON THIS THING HANDS DOWN IF I WANTED TO! HECK! WE ALL SHOULD'VE WON! ESPECIALLY GWEN! SO I'M VOTING FOR HER!

**Harold – **(He's still in a dream-like state) …such soft, silky, smooth, skin…so perfect…her hair, all muddy…messy…firm boobies…I think I'm in love!

**Snoopy – **(Snoopy holds up the picture of Gwen and Charlie Brown crossing the finish line and has Charlie Brown's nose circled. He points at it and laughs at it).

**Izzy – **So had the midget and Gwen tied, they would have had to go again? Now I wish Trent and I had tied. I mean, we could've taken on that Bloody Red Baron again! (She gets close to the camera) I promise you…this little feud is far from over!

**Cody – **(He looks a little nervous) I kinda suspect I'm going home tonight…but I vote for Eva. That was crazy what she did….and scary. (He then gets a depressed look on his face) My only regret is not telling Lindsay that I liked her.

_**END**_

Later that night, the Killer Bass were present at the marshmallow ceremony as Chris had arranged it. Chris stood before them with seven marshmallows in hand.

"Campers, there are eight of you present, but only seven marshmallows. Your votes have been cast. The person who does NOT receive a marshmallow will walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island…forever!"

"We know…just get on with it already," Gwen sighed.

"Fine," Chris grumbled. "Spoil dramatic build-up, why don't you? Anyways, I'll start with the two who their respected challenges today: Ezekiel and Izzy!"

Izzy cried in joy and hopped onto Ezekiel's back in excitement, catching the prairie boy off balance and knocking him to the ground. Izzy gave him a celebration hug and leapt towards Chris for her marshmallow. Ezekiel got up and claimed his too.

"Duncan, you didn't participate in the challenges, so you didn't do anything wrong. Come claim your treat!"

Duncan smiled and did as he was told.

"Everyone else, you lost the challenges you participated in today and put yourselves on the chopping block for tonight."

Bridgette, Harold, Cody, Gwen, and Eva all eyed each other with concern and distrust. Some of them may have been friends, but it was still a game and a back-stabbing could take place at any time.

"Of the five of you, two of you did not receive votes. Those two are Harold and Bridgette!"

Both the nerd and the surfer girl sighed in relief and claimed their treats.

"You three, however, received some votes tonight. One of you has lost this game."

Cody, Gwen, and Eva began to sweat profusely as Chris began to list their faults for the day.

"Cody: you were easily distracted by Lindsay and Tyler during your challenge and wasted the opportune moment to win when they fell in the water first."

Cody hung his head in shame.

"Eva: you failed to shake off Katie during your challenge and scared the pants off everyone when you lost."

Eva just grunted and folded her arms in frustration. She didn't need Chris to remind her of what she had done wrong and how she had failed.

"Gwen, you…"

"…lost the maze challenge. We know, Just continue on with it, will you?!" Gwen snapped.

"You know…you're a spoiled sport, you know that?! I'm trying to make this dramatic and you do nothing but spoil it for me. I was going to save you and the person who lost for the last two, but you'll ruin it with your constant bickering and sarcastic snaps, so here you go! If this will shut you up while I finish the ceremony, so be it!"

Chris tossed the gothic chick her marshmallow, who smiled as she plopped it into her mouth and joined the other safe Bass.

"…and then there were two," Chris smiled sinisterly, eyeing Cody and Eva. "You two have been in the bottom two before. One of you will not be so lucky this time."

Eva glared at Chris with determination and confidence. Cody began biting his fingernails in anticipation. Sweat trickled down both their foreheads as Chris teased them by moving his index dinger back and forth between the two, acting as if he was going to say their name.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…Cody!"

The tech geek let out a big sigh of relief as Chris tossed him the final marshmallow of the night.

"WHAT?!" Eva barked. "YOU VOTED ME OFF INSTEAD OF HIM?!"

"Yes…yes we did," Izzy smiled as though nothing was happening.

"WHY?!" she demanded.

"Because you're too dangerous to have around," Ezekiel stuttered, hiding behind Bridgette.

"You're too loud," Harold wheezed.

"Because you're a freak!" Gwen glared, not intimidated by the fitness buff.

"Because you should've won today," Izzy explained. "I mean, you lost to katie, for cryin' out loud!"

"SHE GOT LUCKY!" Eva shouted. "I GOT SCREWED BY A LOAD OF BAD LUCK!"

"Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles," Chris snickered. "The dock of shame awaits my…"

Chris never finished this sentence as Eva punched him right in the face as she walked by him and made her way down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers to be taken away from the game.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(She's smiling) Eva may be a freak, and I'm glad she's gone…but I give her props for having the nerve to hit Chris! I wanted to do that to him all day after all he put us through…and that "Extreme challenge" thing he kept doing…ugh!

**Charlie Brown – **(He still looks a little irritated) Excuse me for having a big nose! Even when I win, I still get belittled! I just can't stand it!

_**END**_

It was now late at night and most of the campers had gone to bed. Only three campers were still awake: Gwen, Cody, and Bridgette.

"Well, it looks like we're all in the same boat now," Bridgette sighed. "All of the people we have crushes on are on the opposite team now."

"Yeah," Cody sighed. "What's worse…someone else that likes Lindsay is now on the same team as her and knows how to advance. Why can't the Code-meister get that kind of confidence?!"

"You just have to believe in yourself, Cody. That's all," Gwen explained. "Look at Tyler: he believes in himself and Lindsay's all over him for it. I mean, it could also be that she'll take anyone with a pair of pants on, but I digress."

Cody shifted a little as he heard this, but didn't let it bother him too much.

"What about you Gwen? How are you accepting the fact you and Trent are now on opposite teams?"

"Well, it does kinda suck. I mean, we were just really hitting it off and everything. Now…we're separated by that stupid twist! I'm so glad Eva punched Chris tonight."

"Well, it wasn't for you," Bridgette reminded her. "That was just Eva being Eva.

"Even so…it made me feel all kinds of good," Gwen smirked.

"Well, you're not the only two this twist affected. I lost a couple good friends today: Tyler, Charlie Brown…Geoff…"

"Geoff…is he more than a friend?" Gwen asked with a sly smile.

"I'm…I'm not sure yet," Bridgette admitted. "I mean, he IS cute and all."

"Hey...I thought you liked Ezekiel," Cody asked.

"Well…I like him too," Bridgette admitted. "He's really sweet when he's not being sexist."

"He's a sexist?" Gwen asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Well, yes," Bridgette admitted. "But it's because of the way he was raised. You know, prairie people teaching one another that only men can do all the work while women cook and clean. It's the way he was raised."

"Still doesn't make it right," Gwen mumbled.

"I know…but he's really trying to change…for me."

"Sounds like you have a crush on both of them," Cody noted quirking an eyebrow and smiling at the surfer.

"Um…yeah…I do," Bridgette admitted.

"Well, good thing I'm not the only one involved in a love triangle then. Now I feel better," Cody chuckled. Bridgette and Gwen chuckled along with the tech geek. After that, the three of them just sat on their porch and just continued to look up into the clear, midnight sky, thinking about their love lives.

Not far from the campgrounds, another individual was stirring about the night. It was the camera man with the funny nose, scrounging around inside his dog house for something. When he found what he was looking for, which was a record player, he pulled it outside and set it on the grass. He put a record in, turned the player on, and a funky, flash dancing beat began to blast throughout the night. Snoopy closed his eyes and let the music take control of his body as he began to dance the night away.

**FINALLY! It's done! Again, I've been busy. I know it's a little late for the Christmas message, but it's my way of saying Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you all had a good one. I'll try and update sooner next time (I should be able to since work's going to slow down for me soon). **

**And sorry to all you Eva fans out there. Honestly, I was debating between Eva and Gwen. But in the end, I decided that I still needed Gwen a little longer to start something while Eva was growing stale, so I made the decision to let her go. Sorry again. **

**Voting **

**Duncan – Cody**

**Izzy – Eva**

**Gwen – Eva**

**Bridgette – Eva**

**Harold – Eva**

**Ezekiel – Eva**

**Cody – Eva**

**Eva – Gwen**

**TOTAL**

**Eva – 6**

**Cody – 1**

**Gwen – 1**

**Order voted off – Courtney; Noah; Justin; Sadie; DJ; Owen; Eva. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three – It's a Care Package From Home, Charlie Brown! **

It was certainly a different feeling for Charlie Brown to sleep in the Screaming Gopher's cabin. For the most part of the night, he just lay there with his eyes open, trying to get used to his new living quarters. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made him feel so out of place. Was it the weird aroma that still lingered in the air when Owen farted in his dreams? Was it the paper with all the love songs to Gwen that Trent had laying around the cabin? Or was it the sounds of Heather barking orders to the other girls next door sending a chill down his spine? In the end, he decided that it was a mix of all three.

It helped a little that Geoff and Tyler were in there with him. At least he knew a couple other guys in the room with him. For some reason that was strange to Charlie Brown, they were able to fall asleep with little to no trouble whatsoever. He then thought that it must be worse for Katie, who had no one from the Killer Bass in the same room as her. Heck. She was already a nervous wreck with Sadie not being there.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **Why is it whenever you feel comfortable, safe, and secure that the world suddenly changes on you? I mean, why can't things just stay the way they are forever? Then, we wouldn't have to feel insecure like this. At least I would be able to sleep once in awhile in these crummy campgrounds.

_**END**_

Charlie Brown finally managed to fall asleep that night, only to be awoken by Chris one hour later for breakfast. The exhausted Charlie Brown followed his new teammates into the cafeteria where yet another strange, brown substance Chef Hatchet claimed to be sausage awaited them. Charlie Brown was too tired to be grossed out by the food and just grabbed his tray with no complaints and sat down at his table.

Leshawna was the first to notice the six year old nodding off as he sat at the table. She just threw her breakfast in the trash and sat next to Charlie Brown.

"Whassup baby doll?" Leshawna asked as she patted him on the head. "You haven't been sleeping well lately, have you?"

"Actually, until last night, I've slept well," Charlie Brown yawned. He rested his head on his hand as he struggled to sit up at the table. He was too tired to notice or care that he had placed his elbow in the "sausage".

"Something bothering you sugar?"

"Well, it's nothing really," Charlie Brown began to explain. "It's just that with the team swaps and everything that's happened in the past few days, I'm starting to feel the pressure and stress of it all, you know?"

"Yeah…this game can be pretty stressful after awhile," Leshawna admitted. She sighed and rested her elbows on the table too, thinking about how stressed this contest was beginning to make her.

"Not only that, but I'm starting to miss my friends and family back home," Charlie Brown continued. "Sometimes at night, I dream about going back home after this is all over. My friends and family would all be there greeting me and welcoming me back. I'd just sit there and tell them all about my experiences here on the island, all the new friends I've made, and how I made it as far into the contest as I have. Then, afterwards, we would all head out to my favorite ballpark and we would just let our cares float away and play some good old fashioned baseball. But right before I can throw that first pitch, I'm awaken by Chris to get ready for the new day. It makes me more homesick than the day before."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna **(Looking stunned) Now how in the heck is it that a wee little six year old like that can get so deep and detailed when explaining one simple dream like he was some kind of writer for the New Yorker?! I mean, come on! He ain't even running on one hour of sleep!

_**END**_

"I hear you sugar," Leshawna smiled as she patted Charlie Brown's back. "I miss my family and friends too."

"But…how do you stand it?" Charlie Brown asked through a yawn.

"Simple: I just tell myself over and over that in just a couple lousy weeks, this stupid contest will be all over with and I'll be back with my friends and family soon enough."

"Is it really THAT easy?"

"Well, it takes a little time, but you'll feel better once you convince yourself of it," Leshawna explained with a reassuring smile to the six year old. Charlie Brown smiled back as best he could what with the little sleep he had.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris shouted through a megaphone, jolting the six year old wide awake. Poor Charlie Brown was so startled by it that his hand accidentally struck the bowl of mush in front of him and sent it flying through the air. The bowl flew through the air and landed on Heather's head.

Needless to say, Heather was mortified. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she began to frantically pull the slop from her hair as everyone else laughed at her save for the exhausted Charlie Brown, who only looked on in shock.

"Good shot kid!" Duncan called over from the Killer Bass table, holding his ribs from laughing so hard.

"A direct hit! THAT…made getting out of bed worth it this morning! Thanks Charlie Brown!" Gwen called over as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Heather demanded, still pulling the substance from her hair. "UGH! This stuff is like glue or something!"

In the kitchen, Chef innocently rolled his eyes as he slid the jar of glue on the counter aside so no one could see it.

"Okay dudes, you an all compliment Charlie Brown later. Right now, we have some business to attain to!" Chris announced. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate you sixteen! You've reached the one week marker in this contest."

The remaining sixteen campers cheered loudly and excitedly, save for Heather who had just finished getting the pasty substance out of her hair.

"For making it this far, we have a small treat for you all," Chris continued.

"A real meal for a change?" Harold asked as he studied his breakfast with great care, unsure if he dared to eat it or not.

"WATCH IT SCRAWNY GEEK!" Chef hollered from the kitchen.

"Not quite Harold," Chris announced. "Let me explain. As usual, you're all going to have a challenge today, but that will come a little later on account it's not quite ready yet. But in the meantime, you're all going to have a little free time."

"THAT'S the gift?!" Leshawna asked, not sounding impressed.

"NO! Stop interrupting me. Jeez, didn't your parents teach you kids ANYTHING?!"

That last comment earned him some dirty glares from a few o the campers.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to put other lives at risk at the expense of ratings and money?!" Ezekiel asked, folding his arms.

"Or to belittle others for the stupidest things?" Katie added.

"Or to hog up all the camera time just so people can look at your stupid hair?" Leshawna asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope," Chris smiled. "Keep this up and your real gifts won't be delivered to you at all."

His did the trick and the remaining campers remained silent.

"Good. Now, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I was going to give you all these!"

Chris held out a box that was filled with packages that were gift wrapped. There were sixteen different packages overall and each one was addressed to each of the remaining campers. Some were bigger than others and some were heavier than others.

"Campers, what I have here are some care packages sent to each of you from your loved ones at home!" Chris smiled.

The campers all cheered as Chris began to pass out the packages to the campers.

"Sweet!" Geoff exclaimed as he held up his gift. "My mom sent me a digital camera!"

He then picked up the note that came with it and read it aloud.

_Geoff baby: _

_I miss you so much. I hope you're doing okay out there and that you're not getting into any serious trouble. I want you to use this camera to take as many pictures as you can of the island and your new friends. I want to be able to see every aspect of your little adventure when you get home. Lots of love and kisses from home. I miss you baby. _

_Love, Mom_

A small teat came out of his eye as he finished reading his letter from home.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **(He still has some tears coming out of his eye) Dude…I miss my mom so much right now. She's, like, my best friend. (He then looks around the outhouse he's in). Dude…she's SO gotta see this outhouse! (He pulls out his new camera and takes a picture of it).

**Harold – **I would like to take this opportunity to thank my friends from the math club for sending me this awesome hand-held keyboard. Yes, it's only limited to a few notes with very little range for musical numbers…but it'll do for making some awesome pieces throughout the show. Watch this! (He pulls out his little handheld keyboard and hits a key which fills the outhouse with an epic battle cry) Does that not pump you up or what?!

**Lindsay – **See this fingernail polish?! This is, like one of the rarest kinds out there that you'll ever find. My daddy spent, like, a lot of money to get this for me. Oh, he knows how much I LOVE experimenting with fingernail polish! (She sighs a little) I miss him a lot.

**Duncan – **(He looks a little depressed) My dad didn't really send me anything special. Just his stupid cigarette lighter. He probably figured that he had to pick something to send me and just threw that in there to shut the producers up. (He looks at his lighter again and grins a little) But you know…this COULD come in handy. I know you didn't mean to make me happy dad, but thanks. **(A/N – I know his dad isn't portrayed like this in the show, but it's MY fan fiction! I mean, I changed a lot of other things too, right?) **

_**END**_

Gwen smiled as she looked over the number of pictures her friends sent her from home. Most people would have found these pictures of her freaky looking friends to be more than disturbing, they were a piece of home to Gwen. Looking at them made her feel better and reminded her that she would always have them to watch her back no matter what happened to her next.

"Sweet!" A voice excitedly cried from the other table. Gwen looked up from her pictures and saw Trent holding up what appeared to be a guitar pick.

"What's so special about THAT?!" Heather asked as she glanced over the letter her mom had sent her.

"This guitar pick belongs to my dad," Trent explained. "When I was young, I would always listen to him play the guitar and he always used THAT pick. He's the whole reason I learned how to play guitar. When I learned how, we would sit together and play for hours. Every single time we played, he always used THIS pick and wouldn't use another one…ever."

Trent then picked up the letter that was attached to his package and read it aloud.

_ If you ever start to feel homesick, use this to play your guitar. It'll remind you that no matter what, I'm always with you. I love you son. _

_ Love, Dad. _

All the girls at the Screaming Gopher table "awed" at the letter and patted Trent on the back as he looked at the guitar pick with a smile.

"Oh, she has GOT to be kidding me," Leshawna suddenly sighed as she opened her care package.

"What is it?" Charlie Brown asked.

Leshawna smacked her forehead as she held up a picture of what looked like a girl sitting on her bed in a bedroom posing for the camera.

"My friend Jasmine is so star struck with herself, she's convinced herself she's a Hollywood star and that she's the next big breakthrough actress. Therefore, she sent me this autographed picture of herself."

Charlie Brown took the picture and examined it closer. Indeed, this girl was trying to act like an actress or a model out of Hollywood. But something else caught Charlie Brown's eye: the writing on the picture.

It read in a fancy handwriting: _**To Leshawna from your number one fan, Jasmine. **_

Charlie Brown noted the note to Leshawna and gave it back to her. Leshawna read it and chuckled a little at it.

"Heh…girl's full of herself, but I still love her," she smiled.

"Hey!" Beth suddenly shrieked as she held up some pictures her family had sent her. "Betthy finally had her babieths!"

"Who?" Katie asked.

"My pet pig," Beth explained. "Look at them!"

Without warning, Beth shoved the picture into Katie's face. Indeed, it was a picture of a mother pig feeding her newborn babies. The mother was covered in mud as the piglets were still wet from birth, happily sucking on their mother for their first feeding, enjoying the mud that they were lying in.

"That is so incredibly gross," Heather gagged as soon as Beth shoved the picture into her face.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **I know thoving the picture into Heather'th fath would groth her out…that'th kinda why I did it. (She waves at the camera) Betthy, I love you! I can't wait to meet your thonth and daughterth.

**Izzy – **(She's holding a package of food) Heh heh. Mom knows what my favorite foods are! Let's see…buttered fish on a stick; green eggs and ham; fruit shipped from that village I helped save from that wild yeti; a hunk of meat from that shark that I had to wrestle away from that one guy I was seeing at night…(she sobs a little) I miss mom.

**Cody – **(He's sporting a new pair of shades) Hello ladies out there. The Code-meister is here and is sporting the latest fashion designer sunglasses. Thanks mom and dad!

**Tyler – **(He's holding a football)! Sweet! Mom and dad sent me this football. But this isn't just any football! This is the one that we played with when our team won the national championship a couple years ago! And I was the one that won it! You see, the other team was winning and we had just scored a touchdown to put us in range of winning. I went to kick the ball back over to the other team, but I slipped and the ball only went a few yards. Anyways, our team recovered the ball and next play, we scored a touchdown and own the game! Thanks mom and dad!

_**END**_

Tyler was holding his football high for all to see as he proudly finished telling his story to the others Screaming Gophers. Only Lindsay and Charlie Brown seemed to be impressed with the story.

"That's an amazing looking football," Charlie Brown smiled as he gazed upon the pig skin. "If we have time, do you think you and I could play catch with it?!"

"Sure thing little buddy," Tyler smiled.

"By the way, what did you get short stuff?" Leshawna asked.

Charlie Brown looked down at his own package and unwrapped it, curious as to who sent him what. When he unwrapped it, what was inside came as a shock to him.

"What…IS it?!" Lindsay asked, studying the blue thing Charlie Brown held up with great confusion.

"It's a stupid blanket," Heather answered the blonde.

"This isn't just any blanket," Charlie Brown answered. "This is my best friend's security blanket. Linus, his name is. He never goes anywhere without it. He even uses it when we play baseball, football, dance…anything."

"What's the note say?" Geoff asked.

Charlie Brown pulled out the piece of paper inside the envelope and read it aloud.

"_Charlie Brown: _

_This blanket has brought me many years of good luck. I would like you to have it in hopes that it will bring you good luck in the weeks to come. Take care of it and I'll see you soon. _

_Linus Van Pelt" _

"It's his prized possession," Charlie Brown said again as he continued to study his best friends blanket.

"Well, that was sweet of him," Leshawna smiled.

"Yeah…he really IS a good friend.

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away…**

"UGH!" A little boy cried out. He was desperately tugging on his red-striped shirt as he tired to stop himself from shivering.

"What was I thinking?" he continued to moan. "That was my blanket! Why didn't I just send him some chocolate or something edible?!"

"Linus! Will you please stop your whining! You'll live without that stupid blanket!" a girl cried out from the living room.

"Easy for you to say!" Linus cried back. "You've never experienced the love of a security blanket!"

Linus suddenly fell weak in the knees and collapsed to the ground. He desperately moaned out for his blanket one more time before passing out.

**Back on Total Drama Island**

Katie was squealing as she held up a small care package from Sadie. It was just a picture of her at Playa de Losers with the other six contestants that had been eliminated. IN the picture, she and Eva were standing next to Justin, ogling over the very sight of him without his shirt on. Noah and DJ were standing a little to the left of them struggling to get out of a headlock hug Owen had them trapped in as Owen gave the camera his best smile. Courtney was off to the left, still appearing to be pouting about losing the contest.

"_Dear Katie," _a note read.

"_Just wanted to let you know I'm all right and that everyone here has been good to me. Eva and Courtney are still a little grumpy having been voted off, but they're not mean to me at all. Noah, DJ, and Owen have also been really good to hang around. And Justin…Katie, you should see him soaking wet after he's done swimming. He is soooooooo gorgeous! I can't wait to see you again…but I hope it's not until after you win! I miss you and wish you nothing but the best! _

_Your BFFFL; _

_Sadie_

Katie wiped a tear from her eye as she read the note.

"I miss you too, Sadie," Katie whispered.

Back over at the Killer Bass table, the last two to open their gifts were Ezekiel and Bridgette. Bridgette opened the note that was attached to her package and read it aloud.

"_Dear Bridgette_

_Hope this package finds its way to you unharmed and that you are in good health. Remember that no matter what happens on that show, whether you win or lose, you will still be my little girl and I will always love you. Win or lose, you are my little hero. _

_Lots of love, _

_Mom"_

Bridgette let a small tear fall from her eye. She really did miss her mom a lot and longed for the day she would be back home with the woman she considered her best friend. She then proceeded to open her gift. Inside the small package was some wax for her surfboard with a note attached to it from her friends and mom reading: _**As long as you're on TV, make sure you catch the perfect wave for all to see! Can't wait to see you again!" **_

This brought out a small smile from Bridgette as she read the small note.

Next to her, Ezekiel was looking through some pictures that his parents had sent him of the farm. Each one had a small caption on it that referenced something in the picture. He smiled at each one, thinking about life back on the prairie with each one he glanced at. But it was the last one really caught him by surprise. When he reached it, his eyes went wide and he almost collapsed.

"Ezekiel?" Cody asked. "What's the matter?"

Some of the other campers had their attention diverted to the shocked Ezekiel and they all gathered around him.

Finally, when Ezekiel snapped out of his small state of shock, he began jumping up and down in joy! He was acting as if he had just won the entire show.

"What is it home-school?" Geoff asked.

"LOOK!" he shouted, shoving the last picture into Geoff's face.

Geoff took the picture and looked at it as Ezekiel had instructed. In it was a woman that appeared to be in her early thirties holding a new-born baby in her arms and a man smiling with great pride at the newborn baby.

"I'M A BIG BROTHER!" Ezekiel announced, still dancing around. "MOM HAD HER BABY AND IT'S A GIRL! I'VE GOT A NEW BABY SISTER!"

Some of the campers gasped in amazement at the announcement and then all of them gave Ezekiel a round of applause to congratulate him on the newest member of his family.

"That's awesome home-school!" Geoff smiled as he patted Ezekiel on his back.

"Oh, Zekey! I'm so happy for you!" Bridgette smiled as she gave the prairie boy a hug.

"Hey Zekey! When this is over, you'll have to introduce your sister to Izzy!" Izzy said. "Izzy will be more than happy to teach her how to hunt for wild boar and how to murder it with her bare hands in the wilds of Africa!"

"Thanks Izzy…but she just learned how to open her eyes. I think mom and dad want her to take it slow, eh?"

"Oh…well, then Izzy will teach her how to be the greatest player of peek-a-boo this world has ever seen! Then we'll go hunting for those boars!"

"Thanks Izzy," Ezekiel just smiled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **(He still looks excited) I can't believe it, eh! I'm a big brother! According to the note, her name is Ruth and she weighed eight pounds and twelve ounces at birth. It says that she's a very happy baby and that she's in perfect health! Mom! Dad! Ruth! You better not let her grow up too quickly! When this show is over, I want to be able to hold her a hundred times, eh! Oh! I can't wait to see her!

**Charlie Brown – **Speaking as a big brother myself, I feel really happy for Ezekiel. Whenever I'm in a slump or in need of some encouragement, my little sister Sally is usually there to support me…unless I'm in some sort of embarrassing situation, In that case, she just pretends that she doesn't even know me.

_**END  
**_

The campers just continued to enjoy the little packages their parents sent them.

"Okay campers," Chris announced as he hung up his phone. "The producers say that the challenge will be ready within an hour. In the meantime, you've got free time! Use this time to your liking! But don't' wear yourselves out for the challenge. Tired campers aren't going to make for exciting challenges or television, you know."

The campers all nodded at Chris' statement and decided to take their things outside to enjoy them.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Trent – **I was happy that we had an hour off from playing this game. It gave me a chance to sit down and play with my dad's guitar pick. (He holds up the pick) It brought my dad luck. Who knows? Maybe it'll bring me luck.

**Bridgette – **I was really happy for Ezekiel. A new baby in the family would be exciting for anybody. (She then holds up her surfboard wax) Now then, my friends wanted me to catch a perfect wave before the contest was over…well, the waves looked good today.

**Lindsay – **A whole hour off?! Oh! I've been wanting to work on my tan for the longest time ever since I got here! Now I can!

_**END**_

Down by the beach, Bridgette was in her wetsuit waxing her board, looking at the waves that were coming in lustfully and longingly. Nearby, Lindsay was applying sun tanning lotion onto her skin and setting up a towel to lay down on.

Cody was approaching them with intent to sunbathe as well. He was proudly sporting his new sunglasses, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lindsay there in her bathing suit. His hands shook slightly at first, but he managed to control himself and mustered the courage to approach her.

"Uh…hey Lindsay," Cody stuttered.

"Oh, hi Cory!" Lindsay smiled. "Are you going to work on your tan too?"

"Uh…if you don't mind a little company," Cody answered, blushing slightly. He was struggling to keep his eyes on her gorgeous face and had to muster every ounce of will power to not look any further south.

"Not at all! I LOVE sunbathing with my friends! Back home, my friends and I would do it all the time…only we went to this sunbathing pace in town where this really cute guy named Enrique works. I've never done it on the beach before. But hey, first time for everything, right?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bridgette saw Cody struggling to have a conversation without stuttering his words. She merely giggled at how cute she thought the whole situation was. She finished waxing her board and thought she would give the two some alone time and headed out to the water to catch some surfing.

Cody and Lindsay lay down on their blankets and rubbed the sun lotion on themselves. Cody had just finished when he suddenly heard Lindsay ask him the question:

"Um…Cory, can you get my back please?"

Cody immediately dropped his sunscreen and froze up for a second. He slowly turned towards Lindsay, who was lying on her stomach waiting for him to apply it to her back.

"…uh…um…with my hands?" he asked, starting to quiver a little.

"Well, with what else?" Lindsay giggled.

Cody closed his eyes and opened them again. 'This has to be a dream…one sweat dream,' he thought to himself. He quickly pinched himself and winced a little. This was real all right. A hot girl…a girl he liked was asking him to apply suntan lotion to her back. His hands trembling, he reached for her suntan lotion and put some of it on his hand. He looked down at her fit, slender back. How smooth and soft it looked. It was like a gift from the heavens. At first, he hesitated to touch something that looked so perfect, but then realized he would be passing up on a once in a lifetime opportunity. He took a deep breath and began to apply the lotion to her back.

Her back was as soft and smooth as it looked. As he rubbed the lotion into her skin, he could hear Lindsay giggle slightly as his cool hands rubbed up and down her back.

"That tickles Cory," she giggled.

"Heh…sorry," Cody apologized.

Then, as Cody rubbed the lotion on her back, Lindsay suddenly winced.

"What happened?!" Cody asked, pulling his hands off her back as though they were a hot stove top.

"…kink in my back," Lindsay answered. "I think it's from those beds."

"Oh," Cody sighed, relieved he hadn't done anything to hurt her.

"Um…I REALLY hate to ask this of you Cory, but as long as you're there, could you….massage it for a while. It REALLY hurts."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(He's looking up into the sky) God…I know you're testing me. Just let me say this: you and I both know that I'm only a C average student when it comes to this sort of thing! (He sighs and then looks back up in the sky) Oh. And thank you!

_**END**_

Back at the campgrounds, Geoff was wildly taking pictures of everything and anything he saw. His mom had sent him enough rolls of film that he didn't have to worry about running out anytime soon. Some of the contestants were more than willing to let Geoff take their picture without protest, such as Beth, Trent, Katie, and Harold, while others, such as Heather, Duncan, and Gwen, weren't as willing.

Geoff turned his attention to the sea, where he caught a glimpse of Bridgette surfing. Sure enough, she was as good as they claimed she was. If not, better. Geoff couldn't help but feel a little woozy in his stomach every time he saw her smiling face as the sea sprayed some water onto her face, which grew brighter and happier with each splash. He couldn't put a finger on what he was feeling, but he definitely was crushing on her hard.

Not too far from where he stood, he saw a toque-wearing prairie boy staring at Bridgette from afar as well. He had the same, goofy smile on his face that Geoff had.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **Okay, I know home-school is a decent guy and all, but we both want the same thing: a chance to date Bridgette! But, it's not like I blame home-school for this. I mean, look at her! It's hard NOT to get a crush on an uber-babe like that! (He pauses for a second thinking about the situation he's in) But what can I do to win her over?

_**END**_

In the middle of the campgrounds, Tyler and Charlie Brown were playing with the football Tyler had received form home. The jock was more than willing to give the six year old some pointers on how to kick a football.

"…and when you get running full speed, you just boot the sucker as hard as you can!" Tyler finished. "What say you give it a shot? I'll hold the ball and you can kick it, all right?"

"Uh…I'm not sure that's a good idea," Charlie Brown replied.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well…you probably already know my luck when it comes to kicking a football. Every time I try, I end up flat on my back."

"Come on, little dude! I'm not like those other kids that constantly pull the ball away," Tyler replied, sounding a little offended.

"Well, neither was Bridgette and I STILL missed," the six year old said, grimacing at the memory.

"Trust me, bud! I'm not anything like that! I feel great and when it comes to sports, I'm 100% there and focused on that moment! Nothing can possible go wrong when I'm here!"

Charlie Brown still hesitated at first. But when he saw the sincerity and the determination in Tyler's eyes, he knew the jock meant business and began his walk away from the jock and the football for his running start.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **Well, I guess if it's a serious athlete like Tyler, then there's no way the ball's going to be leaving his hands. (He sighs a little) It may not do anything for me or my team in this contest...but it's finally going to happen! Today, I'm going to kick the football!

_**END**_

Tyler positioned the football just right for the six year old and gave him the thumbs up to have a go at it. With a determined face, Charlie Brown charged.

As Tyler waited for Charlie Brown to reach him, he heard Geoff cheering on as Bridgette continued to surf. Curious to see how she was doing, he glanced towards the sea out of the corner of his eye. However, that was not what his eyes caught glimpse of first What his eyes caught was far more disturbing for him: There, he saw Cody in his bathing suit and new sunglasses kneeling next to Lindsay in her bikini. Lindsay looked extremely comfortable as Cody was massaging the suntan lotion into her bare back, enjoying every second of it.

Tyler, shocked and distraught by the scenario, gasped in horror. Unfortunately for Charlie Brown, Tyler's full attention was now diverted towards his dream girl being massaged by his rival for her affections. His grip on the football had loosened and he unknowingly let go of the football. It was at that exact moment that Charlie Brown kicked at the football. Once more, the poor boy screamed as he went flying through the air and landed right in the water.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(Water is dripping from his clothes)…I just can't stand it…

_**END**_

Nearby, Duncan had witnessed the whole scenario and was laughing aloud at Charlie Brown's expense.

"I'm sorry, but that's too funny," Duncan laughed.

He continued to laugh until he felt a violent tug on his ear pulling him behind the cabin.

"OW! Hey, what's the big idea?!" he growled at his capture.

"UH UH!" The captor lectured as she her finger in the delinquent's face. "Oh, you did NOT just laugh at my little man's misfortune like that!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Duncan questioned, rubbing his ear. "It was funny!"

"Oh, was it now?" Leshawna asked, looking sinister. "Okay then. In that case, now that I think about it, I need a good laugh too! So here!"

Then, without warning, Leshawna pulled Duncan's shorts down, revealing his boxers to the entire viewing world. For the first time since the show began, Duncan looked mortified. He pulled his shorts back up almost as fast as Leshawna had pulled them down. Now Leshawna was laughing hard as Duncan had begun to blush fervently.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I need you to do me a favor," Leshawna spoke as she finished laughing. "You're going to lay off my short man or experience more moments like these. Understand?!

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am," Duncan whimpered, protecting his pants in case she was thinking about trying it again.

"Good. I'm glad we could talk about this sugar," Leshawna smiled as she patted Duncan's cheek and strutted away.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna – **Okay, I know what I did to that Duncan was a little out of line and mean. But what can I say? Short stuff Charlie Brown is MY teammate now. Before, what happened between those two was none of my business what with them being on the Killer Bass. But now…Charlie Brown's my teammate…and we gophers stick together!

**Duncan – **(He looks a little mortified) Okay, so I didn't see that coming. (He loosens up his expression a little) But honestly…her hands on my pants…a little hot if you ask me. I wouldn't mind if she did it to me again.

_**END**_

"Attention campers!" Chris' voice suddenly boomed over the loudspeakers. "The challenge is now officially ready! Report to the western shore to begin the challenge.

**So there it is! The eighth challenge is about to begin. Now, before I begin the next chapter, I need you guys to answer me these questions in the review so I know what to do next: **

**1.) I'm thinking about bringing Linus into this story. Not as a contestant, but as a minor sub-plot in which he begins a quest to get to Total Drama Island to get his blanket back. Should I or shouldn't I? **

**2.) Do you like the two love triangles going on? If not, what would you guys like to see different? Also, would you like to see a couple more couples form in the duration of the show? Again, please let me know! **

**A small recap of the love stories going on right now officially: **

**GwenxTrent**

**GeoffxBridgettexEzekiel**

**CodyxLindsayxTyler**

**Any other questions, leave them in the reviews! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Before I begin, let me explain what took so long to get this chapter up. I was halfway done writing it one time when disaster struck: my computer got a nasty virus and is pretty much done for the time being. This sucks on so many levels because all my DJ music is on there (Thank God I write them all to CD anyways) and this chapter was lost in the process. So I had to rewrite it on my brother's computer. So yeah, that's the reason. **

**Also, it seems everyone wants Linus in the story. Well, ask and you shall receive. Over the course of the next few chapters, there will be a sub plot of Linus' expedition to Total Drama Island! Be sure to follow along with our favorite six year old secure philosopher! **

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Race to Boney Island, Charlie Brown**

The seventeen remaining contestants were all assembled alongside the beach where Chris, Chef, Snoopy, and Woodstock awaited them for the days challenge.

"Campers, I hope you enjoyed your morning off and got to relax a little because this challenge is going to be anything BUT relaxing," Chris snickered.

The campers just rolled their eyes as they impatiently waited for Chris to explain the challenge to them.

"The challenge is pretty much straight forward," Chris continued to explain. "When you get to the beach, you will each pick a partner from your team and get into a canoe. Then, on my signal, both teams will race towards…_**Boney Island!" **_

Chris paused for a moment as lightning sound effects thundered in the background causing a couple of the campers to jump, or in Charlie Brown's case, faint. Geoff grabbed some water and splashed it on his unconscious teammate to wake him up. Chris impatiently waited for Geoff and Trent to pull Charlie Brown to his feet before continuing.

"Anyways, once you get to Boney Island, you and your partner will portage your canoes through the thick, dense, dangerous, deadly, cursed…"

Chris had to stop once again due to a thud that came from the Screaming Gopher's side. The poor six year old had fainted again listening to Chris give his extremely detailed explanation about Boney Island's nature.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Rolls his eyes) What a wimp.

**Leshawna – **(Looking irked) What a jerk!

**Charlie Brown – **(Looking dizzy) What a day.

_**END  
**_

"…woods to the other side of the island. Once there, both teams will have to build a rescue fire that will be judged by Chef Hatchet and myself. Once your fires are big enough, we'll give you the go ahead to paddle back to Camp Wawanakwa. The first team to successfully do all this and make it back to the island first wins invincibility. Any questions?"

From the Gopher's side, Geoff was the only one to raise his hand. "Uh…what's portage?"

"Dude…portage," Chris repeated to the party animal. But when the host saw a fly go in one of Geoff's ears and out the other while looking totally clueless, he just sighed and said, "carry your canoe over your head."

"Oh," Geoff replied.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Geoff and then a picture of a very small brain. He then smirks at the camera before breaking out into laughter)

_**END**_

"Okay campers, report your butts to the beach and pick a partner. Now because each team has an odd number of campers, one canoe on each team will have three teammates. Come on! Chop! Chop!"

The campers, on demand, raced for the beach only to have Chris call out to them three seconds later.

"Hold it!"

Just as soon as they all began running, they all stopped.

"Two very important things! First off, I almost forgot to assign each team a cameraman! Woodstock will be accompanying the Screaming Gophers and Snoopy will be accompanying the Killer Bass. Cameramen, please report to your assigned teams."

Woodstock and Snoopy both saluted the host and walked over to their retrospective teams. Woodstock flew onto Tyler's shoulder, seeing that he knew him better than anyone else on that team. Tyler didn't seem to mind this as he just smiled at Woodstock and patted him on the head. Over with the Killer Bass, Snoopy stood by the crazy red-headed Izzy. As usual, without any warning, Snoopy took Izzy's hand and kissed it. The red head was a little taken back by it, but didn't seem to mind it.

"All right…now that that's taken care of, time for the other thing I forgot to tell you all: no matter what you guys do, do NOT, under any circumstance, take any thing off the island."

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Well…legend says that this is a cursed island. Everything and anything that resides on it is cursed. So if any of you take anything off that island…_**you'll be cursed forever!" **_

At the last part of that sentence, thunder rolled in the background. Lindsay clung to Tyler for comfort, Ezekiel hid behind Izzy, and Charlie Brown fainted yet again.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **A cursed island? Yes! Izzy was wondering when things were going to start to get interesting! Omigosh, this one time, while I was hiking through the Yukon, I came across this allegedly cursed lake and ate some fish out of it. Well, apparently, these fish were cursed as I started to grow some gills. But I performed the anti-curse dance and the gills disappeared…well, obviously I'm all right. Otherwise, I would be queen of a cursed lake, swimming around and eating the piranhas that infested those waters. (she sighs) Good times.

**Trent – **What I would like to know is how the heck was there thunder rolling through the air when it was a clear, crystal day without a single cloud in the sky?

**Snoopy – **(Snoopy is sitting in the confessional with jazz music playing in the background. Suddenly the music stops and you hear thunder inside the confessional stall. Snoopy smiles and points to himself. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the jazz music returns.)

_**END  
**_

Chris had the campers take their leave and make their way down to the beach where their canoes were waiting. The Killer Bass were to have the red canoes and the Screaming Gophers were assigned the green canoes.

Ezekiel was one of the first campers down to the beach. Like Chris said, he had to pick a paddle partner for his trip to the cursed island. And Ezekiel could only think of one person he'd like to be stuck in a canoe with on a trip to a cursed island. He began to look for his other teammates hoping to find HER.

Harold, Cody, and Gwen were in a small circle strategizing as they walked up to a canoe. Harold pumped his chest as he picked up a paddle…a little too hard as he began to cough profusely. Cody, trying to be a gentleman, helped Gwen into the canoe. The goth rolled her eyes, but smiled and accepted the gesture.

'Well, we've got our team of three,' Ezekiel thought to himself, 'and Bridgette wasn't with them. Good news for me, eh. Now if I can only find her before…'

Sure enough, as he thought this, he saw her walking down to the beach. As usual, she had a smile on her face. That was the one thing he liked about her the most: even when on a one-way trip to a cursed island, she still had a smile on her face. Bridgette noticed the prairie boy smiling at her and stopped in her tracks. Ezekiel found himself blushing fervently as he tried to make the words come out of his mouth. Unfortunately, he had lost the ability to speak. Instead, he just motioned towards one of the canoes with his head.

He couldn't quite tell, but Ezekiel could have sworn that he saw Bridgette blush and smile at him as he made the offer. But Ezekiel wasn't totally sure, and he would never be sure what was meant by it because…

"ZEKE! Izzy needs a paddle partner!" the red-head shouted as she jumped onto Ezekiel's shoulders. Poor Ezekiel wasn't ready for this and as soon as she landed on his shoulders, he lost his balance and fell backwards. Both he and Izzy landed with a THUD on the sandy beach.

"Together, Izzy and Zeke will make it to the island f cursed bones faster than you can say 'RUN FROM THE RCMP!'," Izzy roared as she rose to her feet and placed a foot on top of Ezekiel victoriously. Ezekiel just groaned as he tried to cope with the pain he was currently experiencing.

Bridgette observed the whole scenario from afar and just sighed when she saw that Ezekiel had been claimed by the unorthodox Izzy. However, she didn't dare try to convince her otherwise.

"So, I guess it's you and me Malibu," a voice behind Bridgette chuckled.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes and turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

"If you're trying to get under my skin, I strongly advise against it Duncan," she sighed.

"Hey, I'm not trying to get under your skin…but if I am, icing on the cake I guess."

Duncan walked by Bridgette to the last canoe that hadn't been claimed by anyone. Bridgette just followed him without a word. She glanced over to Ezekiel and Izzy again. Izzy had thrown Ezekiel into the canoe (literally) and practically ran the canoe into the water. Snoopy was running as fast as he could to try to get into their canoe before it hit the water. She looked back over to Duncan, who was grinning menacingly at her.

'This is going to be a long day', she thought to herself.

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

"Hey Lindsay, what do you say you and I be partners?" Tyler asked the blonde with a wink.

The smile on Lindsay's face answered the question loud and clear. But Heather pulling her away said otherwise.

"Sorry Tyler, but Lindsay is coming with Beth and me."

"Aw come on! How come?!" Tyler demanded.

"Yeah? Why?" Lindsay pouted.

"Because we have some…things…to talk about, that's why. Girls only! Now scat!"

Lindsay didn't get a chance to protest as Heather was already dragging her to her canoe, with Lindsay and Tyler looking longingly at one another. Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Katie standing there, smiling at him.

"So, like, you wanna be partners for the challenge?"

Tyler gave her a weak smile to say "yes". He was grateful someone he liked wanted to be his partner, but he would still rather be with Lindsay.

Tyler then felt another light tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw a familiar yellow-feathered creature sitting there holding his camera. Tyler smiled at Woodstock and patted him on the head lightly, though the smile was still weak.

Charlie Brown was scouting for a partner, not having a lot of luck when he saw five of his teammates had already chosen their partners.

"Come on shorty. You and I can be partners," Leshawna suddenly offered the six-year old. Charlie Brown smiled at the sister and graciously accepted her offer. Leshawna took Charlie Brown by the hand and led him to one of the green canoes.

That left Trent and Geoff as partners. Neither one minded the other and both were actually happy they were stuck together. They both got along pretty well and had a lot in common with one another. They shared a high-five as they got into the last canoe and paddled to the starting line with the rest of the contestants.

Within minutes, all the campers had paddled their canoes to the starting line and were ready to go. Chris stood on the dock of shame with a pistol in hand.

"On your marks…"

The campers readied their paddles.

"…get seeett…."

The campers placed their canoes into the water and got into rowing position.

"GO!" Chris roared as he fired the pistol.

On cue, the campers paddled vigorously across the lake to their destination: Boney Island.

Chris smiled as he watched the campers paddled off into the distance, extremely proud for having thought up such a brilliant challenge in his head. Suddenly, he heard a _plop_ next to him. A hawk lay there dead with a bullet hole in its chest.

"Ooh…that's going to provoke some angry fan fiction reader reviews…" Chris cringed. (**A/N – Yes, I just made Chris break the fourth wall ****) **

_**Leshawna and Charlie Brown**_

"Come on, little man," Leshawna called to Charlie Brown. The six year old was sitting in front of the sister and was having a lot of trouble paddling the canoe. "You've got to keep in rhythm with me or else we're just going to make the canoe go in circles."

"Sorry," he apologized, trying to paddle faster. "I guess I'm just a little rusty from the last time I entered a river rafting race."

"Rusty? You mean you've done this sort of thing before?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes. One summer, at this summer camp….a **real** summer camp…my friends and I entered this river rafting race that took us down this great river that ran through the campgrounds. It took us a few days to complete the race…with lots and lots of obstacles like blasting zones and snowy weather."

"Sounds like Chris McLean was the owner of that kind of camp," Leshawna huffed.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris McLean – **(Chuckling) As a matter of fact, now that I think about it…I WAS the owner of those campgrounds that year. I was getting bored with the tug-of-wars and sack races, so I organized that race and set up all those obstacles. Little did those kids know, I had cameras set up all over the race course to record their little adventure. I couldn't turn it into a reality show like this, but I DID sell the footage to this company where they turned it into a movie. That made up the budget to start planning this reality show. **(A/N – A reference to"Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown")**

_**END**_

"Keep paddling," Leshawna reminded her partner. They were starting to go in circles again. "Who were your partners?"

"Well…there was Schroeder, who love splaying piano all the time…Franklin…he was friends with this girl I know who goes to another school…and my best friend, Linus."

"Linus? The kid who gave you that blanket earlier today?"

"That's him. He acted as the brains of the group…whenever we were in certain predicaments, he used this blanket to get us out of them," Charlie Brown explained as he held up Linus' blanket.

"Sounds to me like that's just more than some kiddy blanket," Leshawna replied, sounding amazed.

"It got us out of a lot of predicaments, that's for sure. Not just during the race, but lots of other times too. I think that's why he sent me it," he said as he studied the blanket.

_(Meanwhile…back at Linus' house) _

The little blanketless Linus was in his room, trembling as he tried to cope with his blanket withdrawal syndromes. He kept trying to tell himself that sending his blanket to Charlie Brown was an act of friendship and kindness to let him know he wished him luck on the reality show, but no matter how hard he told himself that…he could not get over this withdrawal stage.

"groan…why did I do that?.." he whispered to himself, sounding worse and worse by the second. "…I can't go on…without…my blanket…"

He fell to the ground in a fetal position, continuing his trembling and moping.

_**Ezekiel, Izzy, and Snoopy**_

Izzy was snapping her fingers in rhythm to a jazz number the cameraman had playing in the background, leaving Ezekiel to row the canoe by himself. Every now and then, Ezekiel would look over to where Bridgette and Duncan were rowing. Bridgette didn't look to happy to have to be partnered with Duncan. Though it looked like she was trying to cope with the situation, it appeared that Duncan wasn't making it easy on her. Mostly because every time Ezekiel saw Duncan open and close his mouth, Bridgette would angrily roll her eyes and Duncan would be snickering.

"Why did she have to be paired up with 'im? He's only trying to bug her, eh?" Ezekiel pouted.

"Don't pay attention the them, Zeke," Izzy replied. "Just relax, row, and let the jazz take over your soul the same way an Iroquois spirit took over Izzy once."

Snoopy and Ezekiel just gave Izzy a weird look as she closed her eyes and continued to snap her fingers to the beat of the music.

Ezekiel wasn't pleased that the girl he liked was being harassed by a delinquent jerk, but he wanted to focus on the contest and win, so he took Izzy's advice and listened to the music. As he listened to the music, words came into play once again:

_Joe Cool_

_Rowing along_

_Taping Ezekiel and Izzy as you play this song. _

_Joe Cool_

_Play it straight_

_If you do your job right, then your paycheck will be great! _

_Keep your balance_

_Don't fall off the boat! _

_Joe Cool_

_You're all set_

_Be careful with your camera! Don't you get it wet!_

_Joe Cool _

_That's the way_

_Record the race and enjoy this beautiful day _

_YEEEEEEAHHHHHHH_

_Sit back and relax now! _

Ezekiel couldn't quite put a finger on why, but for some strange reason, he did feel a little better. Taking Izzy's suggestion, he continued to let the music flow through his body as he just rowed the canoe.

_**Duncan and Bridgette**_

"So, Malibu, tell me: what's it like having two guys fighting each other just to get your attention?"

"First of all, Geoff and Ezekiel are NOT fighting to get my attention. Second of all, what would you care anyways?"

"Oh, just curious is all. I mean, I know what it's like having two girls fighting like cats to get me almost every day, but I wonder what it's like from a girls point of view."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **(looking slightly annoyed) Of all the people to get stuck with, why did I get stuck with Duncan? He's such a pig. You probably won't know what I'm talking about since the producers won't be able to put some of the things he said earlier to me on television.

**Duncan – **Sure, I know I was getting under Malibu's skin. Honestly, it's all part of my game plan to get some of the contestants to lose their cool and be seen as a vital threat to the success of the team.

**Bridgette – **And for the record, Geoff and Ezekiel are SO not fighting with one another over me. (She pauses for a second) Okay, I know they both kinda "like me" like me, but they have more class than to actually fight with one another over me….right?

**Duncan – **Yeah, I remember this one time before I was sent to juvenile hall when two girls who thought I had the looks and goods to be their boyfriend got into a physical altercation with one another. Blood was spilt and hair was lost…it was kind of hot if you ask me. Which one did I choose? Neither. I just high-tailed it out of there with another chick once their hair started coming off.

**Bridgette - **…okay, they're both kind of cute in their own way. Geoff's laid back personality and killer body makes me melt inside and out, but he's lacking in the bran departments. Ezekiel isn't much to look at and I am still kind of mad about what he said the first day we got here, but he's done more than make up for it. It's kind of cute the way he stutters whenever he thinks he says something sexist…and really sweet that he's caring about my feelings…oh man, I'm talking non-stop again, aren't I?

**Duncan – **Why doesn't the girl just say it? "My love life is more complicated than an Archie Comic".

_**END**_

_**(Heather, Lindsay, and Beth) **_

"…but Heather, I really wanted to be with Taylor this time," Lindsay continued to whine.

"Will you shut up about that talentless jock?" Heather fumed. "We need to be together on this one so we can discuss our strategy for the game!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….since the whole team swap and the fact that my plans to have Gwen and Trent both voted off backfired somehow, we need to regroup and think of a new plan!"

Beth nervously shifted in her seat as she continued to paddle, hoping no one would notice.

"So here's the new plan: since everyone from the Screaming Gophers knows we were up to something, they've been keeping their eyes on us for quite some time. They're probably thinking about voting us off one by one."

Lindsay gasped at this, shuddering at the thought of being eliminated this early in the competition.

"But now since three of them targeting us are now on the Killer Bass, we've only got two of them to worry about: Leshawna and Trent. We need to vote those two off first before they get a chance to tell the other four about our past endeavors."

"Ooh…good plan," Lindsay squealed. "But…what are endeavors?"

"Just sit, listen, and nod your head," Heather instructed. "I think we can get a couple of the former Killer Bass on our team now to vote with us against Leshawna and Trent. If not, all four of them."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"That annoying girl Katie and that bozo Tyler. Katie doesn't have enough brains to think for herself without her Siamese twin here and you've got Tyler rapped around your finger. With them on our team, we'll vote off Leshawna and Trent first…then the cowboy Geoff and the runt Charlie Brown…then we'll ditch those two. It's bullet proof! All we need to do is get those two to join our alliance and we're all set!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **You know, for thomeone as dramatic and bothy ath Heather, the way she watht thinking back there, I almotht admired her for her thtrategy…ALMOTHT.

**Heather – **(She is leaning back comfortable with her legs crossed) My plan was to get Lindsay to convince Tyler to join our alliance. With the way that guy reacts every time she's around, he'll be a piece of cake. I'm going to have to work to get Katie to join us, but I think it'll be easy. I'll simply make her an offer she can't refuse. (She smiled) I am SO running this game.

**Beth – **(Looking uncomfortable) It doethn't thound like Heather planth to get people'th perthonal relathionthip liveth involved and it ITH a good plan, tho I gueth I'll go along with it…for now.

_**END**_

Heather, Lindsay, and Beth rowed over closer to the canoe that was carrying Tyler, Katie, and Woodstock. It was almost set up too perfectly for the alliance. Heather gave Lindsay the cue to go ahead and start phase one of their operation to recruit the two.

"Okay Lindsay, you wanted to get Tyler's attention right?"

"Of course!" Lindsay replied.

"Well…go for it girl! Give him everything you've got!"

Lindsay gasped excitedly and asked Heather if she was serious. Heather smiled at her and assured her she was and reminded her to give it all she's got, which she was too eager to do.

"Hi Taylor!" Lindsay called over in a singsong voice.

This immediately got Tyler's attention and he smiled at Lindsay and waved at her.

Lindsay waved flirtatiously back and blew the jock a kiss. Tyler felt his heart begin to melt a little and he began to feel dizzy.

Then, what happened next, no one could quite explain at the time: Lindsay stopped rowing and placed her legs on the side of the canoe. Not taking her eyes off Tyler, who's attention was solely on the blonde now, she slowly and teasingly took off her boots one by one to reveal her long legs to the jock. Then, slowly, she placed her feet into the water, splashing them around to cool her feet off. All the while, she was flirtatiously smiling at Tyler and waving at him, making sure he got a good look at her legs.

By this time, Tyler was completely in a trance. Her long, smooth legs had completely hypnotized him and he completely forgot about everything around him.

"Hey Tyler, I'm sorry I didn't let you and Lindsay team up earlier," Heather called over. "We just needed to get our girl talk done. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, girl talk," Tyler mindlessly responded, not taking his eyes off the hot blonde across from him. He was hooked.

"Good. Tell you what, when we get to shore, Why don't Beth and I switch with you so you two can be partners on the way back?"

"Yeah, yeah! I like that!" Tyler was practically drooling.

"Great! So all's forgiven?"

"Yeah, yeah. Forgiven."

"Perfect!"

The only one in that canoe that was aware of Heather's shenanigans was Woodstock. He listened carefully to each word and reflecting on events of the past that his partner Snoopy had told him about in regards to Gwen and Trent, the yellow-feathered bird began to frantically flap its wings and chirp wildly at Tyler and Katie, trying to warn them not to fall for her tactics. Tyler, still entranced with Lindsay, swatted the bird away.

**Confession Cam**

**Woodstock – **(The bird holds up a picture of a brainwashed Tyler smitten by Lindsay and just smacks his forehead in disgust)

_**END**_

_**(Gwen, Harold, and Cody) **_

"That's…pathetic," Gwen sighed as she and the two boys watched the scenario play out between Lindsay and Tyler.

"Dang…I would love to be in Tyler's shoes right now," Harold wheezed.

"Head out of the gutter Harold," Gwen snapped. "Keep paddling. We're falling behind!"

Cody was looking at the scenario too, not liking what he was seeing one bit.

"…what does that guy have that I don't?" Cody whispered, almost sounding crushed.

"The eyes of a queen bee targeting him," Gwen replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Cody. You don't think Heather would let Lindsay do that to him unless she was planning something, do you?"

"Well…she doesn't seem to be protesting it too much," Cody mumbled.

"Cody, she knows Tyler likes her and she's trying to get his attention," Gwen explained. "She's too oblivious and air headed to see that you like her."

"Still?! But…but I've been dropping hints everywhere! Hoe could she not see them?"

"Because she's oblivious, shallow, brainless, and too dimwitted to know a good thing when it's right in front of her," Gwen replied.

Gwen regretted saying it when she heard Cody grumble a little behind her. She quickly turned around and began to explain what she meant.

"I said that because I'm on your side," she stated. "If she doesn't know what good a guy she has crushing on her, then she deserves every name I just called her. It's no offense to your taste in women…well, not directly anyways."

"If I may interject," Harold interrupted, "sometimes the best way to get a girl's attention is to come right out and admit your feelings to her. Observe."

Then, without warning, Harold stood up in his canoe and shouted: "HEATHER! I LOVE YOU!"

At that moment, all eyes from all campers were turned to Harold and an awkward silence followed. Heather had a look of pure error and disgust on her face as she stared at the lanky nerd.

Gwen reached an arm out and grabbed Harold by the ear and pulled him back down in the canoe.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"Proving a point to my friend Cody here," Harold explained. "Now that's in the open I have my dream girl's attention."

"Stay away from me, nerdo!" Heather called over from her canoe.

"Yup! Playing hard to get," Harold happily beamed.

Then, without even looking back at him, Gwen spun her paddle around like a weapon and struck Harold on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks Gwen," Cody smiled.

"No problem. More than happy to do it," Gwen replied.

I t was right then that Gwen began to notice a thick fog beginning to develop over the lake. She could have sworn that she didn't see it there earlier. In fact, none of the other campers could. The further they traveled, the thicker the fog got. Another ten minute passed and visibility was almost at zero. Finally, the fog began to lighten up a little. Through it all, the campers saw what appeared to be a giant stone that looked like a skull. There was no mistake about it: Boney Island was dead ahead.

The closer they got, the more clear the sound of thunder was to them. It got louder and louder the closer they got to the island. Then, right in the middle of where all the campers were paddling, lightning struck the water and they all let out a terrifying scream.

_(At Linus' house) _

At that exact moment, a lightning bolt struck right outside the little boys' house, waking him from his slumber. He was shaking more and more vigorously than before as he let out a terrifying scream.

"THAT'S IT!" he shrieked! "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT IT! I NEED MY BLANKET! I HAVE TO GO GET MY BLANKET BACK!"

**And thus Linus' journey to the islands begins. Thank God this chapter is done. It was hard for some reason and I'm not particularly fond of it. I think the reason might be that it's one that's so slow and not a lot happens. (That's why I sometimes change the order of the challenges around a bit: I need to write something where a lot happens). **

**Now, what to expect in the next chapter: a confrontation that could get ugly; a jinx that could ruin someone; the beginning of a journey; another musical number; and a marshmallow ceremony. **

**As always, leave reviews as I love them and they help me with my story. Any questions, leave them in the review or PM them to me. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Nothing really to say this time. Just read the chapter and leave those reviews! **

**Special Opening theme for this issue in honor of the Easter Season: **

**(To the tune of "I Want To Be Famous) **

(The song begins to play as Snoopy, portraying the Easter Beagle, starts prancing around the campgrounds throwing Easter eggs everywhere he goes. He dances up to Chris and gives the sadistic host one and moves along)

_Dear Easter Beagle, I've been good_

(Snoopy dances up to Owen and happily gives the larger teen three eggs. Owen, out of excitement, swallows the eggs whole)

_I hope you knew that I would_

(Snoopy then dances over to Gwen and Trent and happily gives the two an Easter Egg each. They smile at the eggs, then each other, and swap eggs.)

_You asked me what I want for Easter this year_

(Snoopy skips around the campgrounds a little before coming across DJ, who is patting Woodstock's head. He happily gives both his feathered friend and the gentle giant an Egg and moves on)

_Well, the answer should be very clear_

(Snoopy has now approached Tyler, Cody, and Lindsay. He throws Cody and Tyler each an Easter egg. Immediately, both boys go to give their egg to Lindsay, but Snoopy just gives the blonde two eggs.)

_I Want an Easter egg! _

(Nearby, Beth is oogling Justin who is more than happy to pose for her. But surprisingly, once Snoopy gives them each an Easter egg, both of their attentions are diverted from one another and they gaze upon their eggs)

_I want an egg that's been dyed blue. _

(Heather and Leshawna seem to be having an argument of some sort until Snoopy prances by and gives each of them an Easter egg. They stop fighting and just look at their eggs, a little surprised)

_Or bright red like a love that's true_

(Harold and Courtney appear to be having an argument as well, but once Snoopy gives them both an Easter egg, their bickering stops)

_Or maybe one that's been dyed green_

(Snoopy throws an Easter egg into the air and Izzy swings by on a vine and snatches it with her mouth)

_It doesn't really matter to me_

(Noah is sitting under a tree and reading a book, but is interupted when Snoopy throws the egghead an egg that lands on his head)

_I want an Easter egg_

(Snoopy dances up to Duncan and surprisingly gives the delinquent an Easter egg. This seems to even shock Duncan as he clearly wasn't expecting to get one.)

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

(Katie and Sadie are squealing as Snoopy dances up to them both and gives both excited girls an Easter egg)

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaaaaaaaa_

(Chef Hatchet and Eva are having an arm wrestling competition that appears to be extremely intense. But the instance Snoopy comes up to them and gives them each an Easter egg, the contest ends and Chef looks like he's tearing up.)

_I want and egg...I want an egg...I eant an Easter egg! _

(Geoff and Ezekiel are talking to Bridgette obviously trying to get her attention. Snoopy prances by them and happily gives all three an Easter egg. Geoff and Ezekiel look at their eggs with confusion while Bridgette smiles as she gets hers)

_I want an egg...I want an egg...I want an Easter egg! _

(Snoopy prances up to Charlie Brown and reaches into his basket to give the excited six year old an egg. But as he reaches into his basket, a look of shock spreads across his face. He dumps his basket upside down and shows the boy that he is out of eggs. Snoopy gives the devistated boy a look of sorrow and the other campers, Chef Hatchet, Chris, and Woodstock stand around the two while whistling the final notes of the song.)

(The words "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" flash across the screen)

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Things Change, Charlie Brown **

**(At A Bus Station) **

Rain continued to pour down from the sky over a bus station in the middle of a small town. Customers from all around were departing or arriving for many different reasons: business trips, vacations, etc. Among these people was one brave yet desperate traveler who had nothing more than a small bag over his shoulders and a white sailor's cap on top of his head. He knew that the trip he was about to take was a risky and almost impossible one, but nothing could stop this individual from accomplishing the mission he had set out to fulfill. The mission, they he had accepted, was to travel to a deserted island in Canada to retrieve his prized blanket.

"One ticket to Canada, please," Linus asked the ticket salesman behind the counter, handing her money.

The man behind the counter, for reasons unknown, granted the sole six year old boy access to travel to a whole different country without parental guidance or passport by punching his ticket.

Linus greedily snatched the ticket from the salesman and practically raced for the bus departing for Canada. Once he found a seat amongst the vast crowd of grown-ups that saw nothing odd whatsoever about a solo boy making a trip to Canada, he began to search frantically through his backpack for his substitute blanket, which turned out to be one of the drapes from his house. He held the piece of cloth to his face and began to suck his thumb, but he still felt uneasy about being separated from his blanket.

"There's just no substitute for a blanket," Linus mumbled as the bus started up and began it's long journey to Canada.

**(Back on Boney Island) **

The contestants were all just starting to dock on the cursed island and were racing to pull their canoes ashore to begin their hike throughout the treacherous swamps and dense forests of Boney Island.

"Hurry up little man," Leshawna called out the Charlie Brown as they dragged their canoe ashore. "We've got to move our butts if we're gonna win this thing!"

Leshawna had no trouble lifting the canoe over her head, but the same could not be said for the poor six year old, who was having trouble just helping Leshawna pull the canoe out of the water. He could barely lift the canoe over his head. And when he finally did, it was too awkward of a slant for either Leshawna or Charlie Brown to be able to run with it.

"Ngh...wait!" Charlie Brown would call out, trying to position himself and lift the canoe higher, but the highest he could get it was two feet into the air. Charlie Brown had all the weight of the canoe on his end and he just couldn't carry that much weight due to his age and lack of strength. Leshawna couldn't lower her end because then she wouldn't be able to run.

"Okay, stop. This isn't working little man," Leshawna puffed, sounding somewhat irritated. It didn't help matters out any that she saw everyone else pulling their canoes out of the water and taking off into the woods with little to no trouble. "Well, ain't this peachy," she continued to fume.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trent and Geoff just pulling their canoes out of the water and lifting it over their heads. Before they could get any further, she called out for them to hurry over.

"What's up?" Trent asked.

"Short stuff here's having trouble with the portaging aspect of the challenge," Leshawna huffed. "So what do we do?"

The other members of the Screaming Gophers came over when they saw four of their teammates trying to find a solution to the problem.

"Ugh...why did I see this coming?" Heather growled as she glared at the six year old.

"Hey, go easy on the kid," Trent replied calmly. "It's not his fault he's only six."

"Not his fault! We're behind now because of this!" Heather fumed, pointing across the beach from where they landed. Indeed, the Killer Bass had all gotten ashore and were all making their way through the thick forests of Boney Island.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna** - Okay, I didn't want to admit this in front of shortie or that bimbo Heather, but girl had a point: Charlie Brown was holding us up at the time. I mean, I like him and all, but I like winning too!

**Trent** - This has got to be harsh on the poor kid. Challenges like this aren't his strong point and at this stage of the game, It could very well be his downfall.

**Heather** - You know, as much as I was steamed that the little brat was holding us up, I almost think that this is going to work to our advantage. If my plan works and we lose, then we can get rid of those that are a threat to my plans...the little runt included.

_**END**_

"Okay dudes and dudettes, let's just chill," Geoff calmly replied. "This is an easy fixer-upper. All we have to do is switch our teams up a little, that's all."

"Yeah!" Tyler beamed. "Lindsay and I can be teammates from this point on!"

"And just how, may I ask, is that going to solve this little problem?" Leshawna glared at the jock.

"Ugh...well..." Tyler stumbled.

"Because Beth is going to be with you and Katie is going to be with me," Heather quickly explained. "There! Now you have someone stronger, faster, and taller to carry the canoe with you. The runt can just follow!"

"Oh no you didn't," Leshawna suddenly growled, getting into Heather's face. "You did NOT just call my little short stuff a weak, slow, short runt!"

"What? It's the truth," Heather simple replied.

"Oh, that's what we're doing now? Spreading little truths out? Then let me fill you in on a little truth you no good, rotten..."

"Guys!" Trent called out. "We really don't have time for this! The other team is already ahead of us and we need to start moving now! Let's make the swap and get going!"

Leshawna and Heather were still glaring at each other as Geoff and Katie separated them and dragged them back to their canoes. The swaps were made and the Gophers could now begin their hike through the woods. That is, they could begin after Charlie Brown finished tying his shoes, which can sometimes take awhile for a six year old to do.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown** - Some people talk about how great it would be if they could be kids again. Let me assure you all, it's nothing to be excited about.

_**END**_

_(Bridgette and Duncan) _

"Keep your end lifted up, Malibu," Duncan yelled back to the surfer girl as the Killer Bass hiked ahead. "It's hard to run with this thing slanted!"

"Sorry," Bridgette replied somewhat coldly to the juvenile as she lifted her end up a little more.

They continued to hike through the woods a little more before Duncan found the canoe slanting down yet again. He looked behind to see Bridgette looking down as she ran, seeming to be deep in thought.

"MALIBU!" Duncan hollered.

Bridgette flinched as she was snapped out of her trance. This caused her to stumble a little and drop her end of the canoe, which landed on the ground with a thunderous BANG! Duncan, not expecting this, staggered and dropped his end too.

After they dropped it, Bridgette and Duncan just glared at one another, silently blaming the other for the incident. However, they only had a few seconds to do this because there was a sudden russtling in the nearby bushes.

"What's that?" Gwen shivred, getting a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Her question was soon answered when two gigantic mammals none of the campers had ever seen before stomped out of the bushes and showed the frightened teens their razor, sharp teeth that could easily rip them all to shreads within a matter of seconds.

"M-M-M-Monster....BEAVERS!" Cody shrieked.

_(Screaming Gophers) _

Not too far behind, the Screaming Gophers had just entered the woods and were moving as fast as they could to keep up.

"We're gonna have to move fast if we're gonna catch up to the Killer Bass y'all!" Leshawna hollered out loud for her teammates.

As the Gophers ran, the Killer Bass all ran by them going in the opposite direction screaming. Even Duncan, who was normally calm, cool, and collected, was screaming in fear.

"Well, that didn't take long," Geoff smiled.

"Wait, aren't they supposed to be going THAT way?" Trent asked.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Tyler screamed, pointing ahead of them.

It didn't take long for the Screaming Gophers to find out why the Killer Bass were running in the opposite direction as they were. The Monster Beavers that they had run into earlier had begun to chase their prey in hopes of having a nice meal that was long overdue.

Instantly, the Screaming Gophers turned around and began to follow suit of the Killer Bass. The sixteen campers were now literally running for their lives as the Monstrous Beavers continued to pursue their prey.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy** - (He holds up a picture of the Monstrous Beavers snarling and showing off their teeth. Snoopy quivers in fear as he continues to look at the picture.)

**Chris** - (Smirking) The Wolly Beaver: A prehistoric mammal that has been around since the dawn of time. (His smirk becomes more sinister) Did I mention that they're carnivores that require a lot of food to function properly?

_**END**_

"What are we going to do?!" Ezekiel cried out. "We can't outrun them forever, eh!"

"Too bad Izzy forgot her bazooka for this contest," Izzy said aloud. "We could've solved this problem by now AND we could've had dinner. Two birds with one stone."

"Eeewww...Izzy...beaver for dinner?!"

"Sure! Delicious and nutritious! Tastes just like chicken!" Izzy explained to the prairie boy.

"Guys! This isn't exactly the time to be discussing dining habits!" Gwen hollered out. "We need to find a way to get them off our backs!"

"They're probably hungry!" Bridgette cried out. "Did anyone bring any food with them?!"

No one from either team responded as they continued to run from their ferocious hunters.

"UGH! Where the heck is Owen when you need him?!" Heather cried out in frustration.

_(Playa De Losers) _

Owen was lying on a massage table inside the resort looking very relaxed and happy as two beautiful ladies gave the overweight teen a full body massage and another one was holding a smoothie under the headrest for him to sip.

"I...love this place..." Owen happily sighed.

_(Boney Island) _

"So...anyone have any brilliant ideas?!" Duncan demanded. "If you got one up your butts, it's time to pull it out!"

Much to his dismay, no one responded to his demand. Things were looking grim for the campers. However, all the campers had forgotten that they had a special someone with them for this trip:

Snoopy, who was just as terrified of the monsters as the campers, was frantically looking through his backpack for any kind of weapon Chris may have packed for his favorite cameraman. No such luck. However, he did come across something that he knew would be just as helpful. It wouldn't chase the beavers off, but it would stop them from pursuiting them: his stash of dog food. Using his quick reflexes, he grabbed his can opener and began opening up his food supply as fast as he could, dropping the dog food onto the ground. Fortunately for him, he was still riding Ezekiel and Izzy's canoe, which was behind the rest of them, so none of it got trampled on. One by one, the beavers gave up their chase to eat the food that had been dropped for them. Quivering with fear and adrenaline, Snoopy continued to open the next can faster than the previous one with the monsters coming closer and closer. After a minute that seemed like an hour, Snoopy had gone through his whole stash of dog food, which was just enough to stop all the beavers from continuing their hunt and to give the campers a chance to get away.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette** - (Looking tired) I am so greatful that Chris sent those cameramen with us for this journey. If it wasn't for him, we'd have all been eaten alive by those....things!

**Tyler** - That cameraman is all right in my book!

**Beth** - A hero! Thnoopy'th a HERO!

**Snoopy** - (He holds up a picture of his dog food and breaks out into tears)

_**END**_

"WHOO!" Izzy cheered! "The cameraman with the funny nose did it! Izzy salutes you!"

Snoopy responded to this by saluting the crazy red-head back.

"I hate to interupt this patriotic moment," Gwen called over, "but the Screaming Gophers are ahead of us now!"

Indeed, the Screaming Gophers had taken this opportunity to run ahead of the Killer Bass and were hiking through the dense woods of Boney Island.

"...so let's save this conversation for later once we've won the race," Gwen concluded as she led the team after the Screaming Gophers.

_(Screaming Gophers) _

The Screaming Gophers were a good distance ahead of the Killer Bass as they continued their hike. Leading the pack was Tyler and Lindsay. Following closely behind was Leshawna, Beth, and Charlie Brown. Right behind them were Geoff and Trent and bringing up the rear were Heather and Katie, who were a good distance behind the others. Heather took this opportunity to try and rake Katie into her alliance.

"So Katie," Heather innocently began. "How've you been holding up since...you know...the departure of Sadie?"

Katie, who had been smiling the whole time, suddenly let out a small sigh when she heard her best friend's name.

"Okay, I guess," she mumbled. "But I miss her...a lot..."

"Oh, I know the feeling," Heather replied, trying her best to sound sympathetic. "I remember when my best friend from home had to move away to another city. I was so heart-broken and I cried for nearly three days. She..."

Heather faked a small sob as she continued her alibi to the paranoid BFFL. "...she and I made a promise to one another that...sob...no matter what happened...we would never....ever....forget our special friendship that we have...and that it would never end...no matter what..."

Up ahead, Heather could hear Katie sobbing silently. "Sadie and I promised that to one another too..."

"Ahem....sorry about that," Heather replied. "Don't know why I told you that. I guess just seeing that special bond you and Sadie share made me remember, that's all."

Katie and Heather walked behind the rest of the Screaming Gopehrs in silence for a few more minutes before Heather spoke again:

"You know Katie, I was just thinking: you and I have a lot in common with one another."

"We do?"

"Sure. I mean, I've lost my best friend for life and you've lost yours...well, temporarily...but anyways, we've got a lot in common with just those grounds alone. Just thinking about it....well, it makes me glad you and I are on the same team. I mean, this contest is so much harder to get through without someone there to be able to open up to, right?"

Katie sobbed once again as she thought about Sadie not being there with her. "....yeah..." she cried.

"I know, right?" Heather continued to sweet talk. "I don't know about you, but if you were to leave this contest, I don't know if I could ever survive. I NEED someone I can relate to and I think you're the only person here I could relate to."

Katie listened as she continued to sob slightly over being reminded of Sadie. "W-Where are you going with this?" she asked.

"I'm saying if you were to join my alliance, I would be able to take you to the final five with me and I could have someone I can take comfort in sharing some of my personal feelings with if I ever needed to. Besides, in addition to that, I can also help you fulfill your promise to Sadie:"

At this point, Heather leaned in closer to Katie's ear and repeated those wrods Sadie muttered to her the night of her elimination: 'You can survive without me! You can win this...for the both of us!' I can almost guarantee that you'll make it to the final five, where you WILL have a very good chance of winning this game....for Sadie..."

By now, tears were pouring out of Katie's eyes as she remembered those words her BFFL spoke that fateful night.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Katie** - (Sobbing silently) Sadie....I remember our promise....I WILL win this game for us! More you than me...I WILL win this game! If that means I have to allign myself with Heather to do it...so be it!

**Heather** - (Smiling evily) Hook, line, and sinker! I am SO running this game.

_**END**_

Heather smiled sinisterly as Katie accepted her offer to join her alliance. Heather was about to explain her plan to get them all further into the game, but a scream from the front of the pack stopped them dead in their tracks.

Ahead of them, Lindsay had carelessly stepped into a pool of quicksand and was sinking rather fast.

"HELP!" She shrieked. "THE GROUND IS TRYING TO SWALLOW ME ALIVE!"

"Hold on babe!" Tyler boldly replied as he dropped his end of the canoe they were carrying and reached his hand out to her. Lindsay grabbed hold of the jock's hand and Tyler pulled as hard as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't pulling nearly hard enough to get her out of the quicksand. It wasn't helping that Lindsay was already waist deep in the quick sand. Tyler took a deep breath and summoned all his strength. He then gave one mighty tug to pull the blonde out of the quicksand. But unstead of pulling her out, he accidentally pulled himself in.

"Um...I know I'm not the smartest person here, but I don't think you being in here with me is going to help get me out," Lindsay replied as she stared at the sinking Tyler dumbfoundedly.

Tyler himself was a little dumbfounded by this incident and was too shocked to respond to it. But when he discovered that the quicksand was rapidly approaching his neck, he snapped out of it and did the only thing he could do:

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" he cried out frantically.

"HURRY! THIS MUD'S RUINING MY CLOTHES!" Lindsay cried out.

Most of the other campers were too shocked and stunned by what thety were witnessing to respond to their cries of help. All, that is except for one:

Charlie Brown raced forward with the only item he carried with him on this trip: his best firend's blanket. With quick thinking and reflexes, Charlie Brown used the blanket as though it were a whip and snapped it towards a branch hanging above the quicksand pit. He must have done it just right, because the blanket wrapped around the branch and tied itself up tight so that it wouldn't come undone anytime soon. He then threw his end of the blanket towards the two sinking gophers. Lindsay was confused as to what to do with it, but fortunately, Tyler knew what to do. Wrapping one arm around Lindsay, he grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled himself and Lindsay out of the quicksand pit.

The rest of the Gopher's applauded and cheered their teammates heroic actions.

"That's my little dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You go, little white man!" Leshawna called out to the six year old.

At the edge of the quicksand pit, Tyler and Lindsay were wiping themselves off as Charlie Brown yanked the blanket just right that it untied itself from the branch and fell back into Charlie Brown's hands.

"Thanks dude! You're a life saver!" Tyler smiled as he patted Charlie Brown on the back.

Lindsay ran up to the six year old and picked him up in a great big hug.

"My hero!" she exclaimed before planting a kiss on his cheek, which made the poor boy's face turn beat red. "How did you learn to do that?!"

"Ugh...well..." Charlie Brown stammered as Lindsay set him down. "I....I guess...you should be thanking Linus for letting me have this blanket."

_(Meanwhile, back on a bus) _

"ACK!" Linus suddenly shrieked. "My blanket! My blanket! It's being used! It's in a dangerous situation right now! I can sense it!"

A lady on the bus noticed the little boy's panic attack and was trying to get him to calm down. But Linus couldn't, for the connection he had with his blanket was so strong that whenever it was in a precurious situation, he could immediately feel it. And if anything happened to his blanket that should ruin it, he didn't know what he would do.

"Little boy, you need to calm down! Your blanket will be fine," the woman assured Linus.

"Danger...it's in danger! Something's happening to blanket!" Linus continued to shriek, gasping for air.

"Does anyone on this bus have a blanket they can give tot his poor boy?!" The woman cried out.

Immediately, a hero from parts unknown cane racing to the rescue with his blankie that he always carried with him ever since he was six years old.

"Here son," he boldly explained. "It's not going to be the same as your blanket, but it will ease your tensions momentarily. Take it and nuzzle up to it as much as you need to."

Trembling, Linus grabbed the blanket and did exactly as he was told. Slowly, but surely, he began to calm down, but he was still a long way from feeling secure.

"...safe...it's safe for now..." he quietly whispered. "...oh....I need my blanket..."

_(Back on Boney Island with the Killer Bass) _

The Killer Bass had just finished their treacherous hike through the woods and were now on the fire building aspect of the challenge. As Ezekiel was towing an armful of wood back to the fire pit Cody and Harold were working on building, he couldn't help but notice that nearby, Duncan was still giving Bridgette a hard time about what had happened throughout their hike through the woods.

"You know, Malibu, if you were a little less of a klutz, we wouldn't have had to put up with those pterodactyl thingies!"

Bridgette just ignored Duncan as she continued to collect firewood.

"I mean, come on! That stone you tripped on was literally the size of a penny! How is it someone like you became a surfer when you can't even walk accurately on land?!"

Ezekiel noticed that by the look on her face, Bridgette was starting to really get annoyed. Why she wasn't saying anything, he couldn't tell.

"I seriously wonder why Chris even chose you to be on this show. I mean, you're boring as dirt! You haven't got any personality whatsoever, no outstanding features, no attitude, no nothing! Chris must just have wanted another pretty face to look at while he's recording. God knows he didn't pick your ability to coherently walk on land."

Ezekiel had heard enough. He dropped his wood and was about to march over to the delinquent and tell him exactly why he knew Chris chose her to be on the show, but an arm reached out and stopped the prairie boy in his tracks.

"Hey! What the heck., eh?!"

"Ease your anger, Zekey-san," Izzy spoke in an ancient Chinese voice. "Allow Bridgette-san to handle herself. The surfer girl is much stronger than you think she is."

"I know that, but…"

NO BUTS!" Izzy shouted. "Look, you want to win the heart of Bridgette-san, right?"

"Um, of course I do. That's why I…"

"Ah, men," Izzy laughed. "Always thinking women are damsels in distress. The Bass girls were right: you are sexist."

"What?! No! I mean, I didn't' mean to be, eh! That is, I'm not trying to be! I just thought…"

"See, Zekey-san, that's your problem! Confucius Izzy, that's me, says men must learn not to think when it comes to the opposite sex. Just…..be."

Silence.

"Uh….just be what?" Ezekiel asked.

"Just…..beeeeeeeeeeee…." Izzy repeated, emphasizing the word "be".

Then, without another word, Izzy picked up her wood and made her way over to the fire pit where Harold was not rubbing two sticks together to ignite a flame. Ezekile watched her walk away, still confused by what she just told him.

He looked back at Bridgette and Duncan who weren't even talking to one another at the moment. They were just busy collecting their firewood. Bridgette still looked a little irked, but she continued to smile as she worked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **(Laughing) Yeah, I don't know what I was really saying to Zekey back there when I told him to "just be". I just always wanted to sound like a Chinese guy and thought that was the right opportunity to try it. You know, I think I may actually be part Chinese? Seriously, I think that's why I can flip around so easily with little to no trouble. In fact, I think Confucius may be an ancestor of mine! I'll have to look at my family tree.

**Ezekiel – **(looking very angry) Duncan better hope we win that invincibility, eh. Otherwise I'm voting him the heck out!

_**END  
**_

By this time, the Screaming Gophers had just arrived on the beach shore.

"Come on people! We're behind!" Heather barked. "We've got to get that fire going! Hurry up and get some wood!"

Needless to day, they didn't have to be told twice. Everyone ran around like wild broncos trying to salvage what little wood hadn't been claimed by the Killer Bass nearby. That is, everyone save for Heather. She just sat back and began to file her nails while her teammates did the work.

Time passed and both teams had their fires going strong. However, neither one seemed strong enough to appease Chris, who was watching from a helicopter from above with Chef by his side.

"You call those fires?" he almost taunted at them. "Come on people! A little effort down there! There's a big prize for the winning team!"

"Prize?! You never mentioned anything about a prize!" Gwen hollered back at him.

"I know!" Chris called back down. "It's a surprise! If you want it, you'd better get moving! Come on! Those fires need to be bigger!"

Both teams groaned in union, but alas, they had to go out and get more wood for their fires. Some of the campers raced off into the woods to collect more wood to burn while others continued to scrounge the beach area for anything they could find.

Duncan was one of the campers to go into the woods. He figured he needed some alone time anyways. He picked up branches left and right that would easily ignite their fire. As he collected, his eyes caught a glimpse of something strange: it looked like a small wooden tiki doll. Maybe an artifact of some tribe that used to live on Boney Island years ago before their time. Though he was tough and hard most of the time, he was creped out by the look of the doll alone. Not to mention the eerie feeling eh got by holding it. He was about to chuck it back into the woods, but he remembered something Chris had told him earlier in the day: should anyone take something off of Boney Island, they would be cursed forever. Having remembered this, he got a very sinister idea.

As Duncan made his way back to the beach, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Sure enough, most of the campers were too busy trying to build their fires to notice him .He snuck over to the Screaming Gopher's backpacks with their supplies. Without looking to see which backpack he was grabbing, he threw the tiki doll inside a random one quickly and casually walked away as though nothing had happened.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Smiling sinisterly) Hey…technically, I'm not the one taking the dumb doll off the island.

_**END**_

The Screaming Gophers had a nice fire going by now. As Trent and LEshawna continued to feed large branches to the fire, Charlie Brown stood nearby waving Linus' blanket to further ignite the fire (and somewhere in the world, a little blanketless boy sensed flames near his blanket and began to panic yet again). The fire roared and blazed high into the sky.

"Screaming Gophers are good to go!" Chris hollered down through his loudspeakers.

"About time," Heather muttered as she grabbed her backpack and made her way over to her canoe. Most of her other teammates just glared at her as they grabbed their backpacks and hurried over to their canoe. Little did they know that as soon as they all began to row away, one of their teammates was instantly cursed.

"Come on guys!" Gwen grumbled as she dragged a dead branch towards the fire. "We're behind! We need to get this thing up to Chris' standards!"

"Ooh! This'll do the trick!" Izzy called over as she raced towards them with a weird object in her hand.

"Umm…Izzy…what IS that?!" Cody asked as he observed the round object Izzy had made.

"This, young naïve one, is a tool I learned how to make from a native tribe over in Africa during one of my many journeys escaping from the RCMP. It contains tree sap of a rare breed of tree and other objects that are illegal in this country as well as fifty-six others. I could tell you what they are, but your ears are too innocent and young to hear."

"Not mine," Duncan chuckled.

"Hush," Izzy shushed the delinquent. "Cover your ears and eyes and stand back….this….is gonna be big…"

The other Killer Bass saw that Izzy was getting that crazy look in her eyes again and knew that she was being serious. They took her advice and backed way up. Izzy looked to see if they were far enough to be safe from her homemade device. When she saw they were, she almost splashed it down onto the fire.

What happened next, no one could really tell. It was almost as though a nuclear bomb had gone off. The explosion sent Izzy flying back into Ezekiel and Harold, who were also taken back by the blast. Out in the ocean, The Screaming Gopher's were blown out of their canoes and into the water.

"hack hack Good grief!" Charlie Brown coughed as he emerged to the surface. "What was that?!"

Back ashore, the Killer Bass' faces were all pitch black from the explosion. Bridgette was almost in shock; Duncan was stuck head first into the sand struggling to get out; Cody was laying on top of Gwen in an awkward position which he continuously kept apologizing to her for; Izzy, Ezekiel, and Harold were also in a very awkward position in which Chris told Snoopy to change his camera to mosaic mode for. Alas, Snoopy couldn't do it because the poor beagle had lost his camera in the explosion.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy **(He holds up a picture of his camera. He then holds up the actual camera, which has been burnt to a crisp. He lets out a small whimper)

**Gwen **(Looking annoyed) Of all the crazy people in the world, why is it that the one with knowledge of military explosives ends up on the same team as me on some lame reality show?

_**END**_

"All right!" Izzy exclaimed as she leapt back to her feet. "That did it! We're all set to go! Everyone, get to their canoes!"

Her teammates did as she ordered them and raced for their canoes. However, Izzy didn't follow her own orders.

"Izzy! What are you doing? We've got to get going!" Harold called back.

"Trust Izzy, young grasshopper," the red-head called back. "Izzy has an idea that is going to win this race for us. Just make sure you all have your canoes out in the ocean!" "

Then, without warning, Izzy raced into the woods as fast as she could.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know nor do I want to know," Gwen replied as she jumped into her canoe.

"Alls I can say is that this plan of hers better work. Otherwise, we're gonna lose this thing," Duncan huffed. "But hey, at least I'll have someone to vote for to…."

Duncan never got to finish his sentence. The ground began to rumble vigorously as another explosion was heard nearby. Something loud and big was coming their way. Trees on a nearby hill were crashing down one by one. Rather they were getting plowed down by something. Finally, the Killer Bass saw what it was: A gigantic mudslide was coming their way.

"Row out to the ocean!" Izzy called out. "Hurry!"

The Killer Bass looked to see where Izzy was shouting from. It was Cody who pointed her out from on top of the mudslide. She was riding on a piece of wood just like a surfboard. She, along with the mudslide, was heading straight for the Killer Bass.

Rapidly, the Killer Bass started paddling their way out into the ocean without looking back at the gigantic mudslide coming their way. They just paddled frantically away from shore to avoid being buried alive by the mud.

Izzy was cheering wildly as she rode the wave down the hill, not acting as though she was riding a death ride. Just before the mudslide hit the ocean, Izzy leapt off her board and jumped into Ezekiel's boat.

"Hang on everyone! This is gonna be a rough ride!" Izzy called out to her teammates.

Right on cue, the mudslide hit the ocean at just the right angle and crated a monstrous tidal wave that could have only been matched if Owen had jumped into the ocean. The wave carried the Killer Bass' canoes along with the campers in them towards the shores of camp Wawanakwa. The Screaming gophers were trying to get back into their canoes when they saw the wall of water coming towards them. They didn't have time to react as they were all swallowed by the wave and carried shore without their canoes, which were swallowed by the wave and sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Chris and Chef were surveying the whole scenario on the beach of Camp Wawanakwa. The scene itself appeared extremely hilarious to the both of them. The Killer Bass minus Izzy looked shaken up by the tidal wave they had all just rode ashore as they were gripping onto their canoes in a death-lock vice grip manner. The Screaming Gophers, on the other hand, lay ashore soaking wet and heaving for oxygen (and somewhere in the world, Linus fainted from sensing that his blanket was almost lost at sea).

"Well…I think it's obvious who the winning team is since one team returned to the island without any canoes whatsoever….THE KILLER BASS!"

Izzy was the only one who cheered at first, but as the others came out of their shock, they cheered alongside the crazy red-head.

"And tonight, for your prize, get dressed up! You'll be spending a formal evening in the mess hall dressed in the finest clothing we have to offer, where Chef has prepared some of his finest appetizers, entrees, and desserts whilst our cameramen, Woodstock and Snoopy, will be providing some fancy tunes for you to dance the night away to!"

The Killer Bass all cheered at this and jumped out of their canoes to get changed for the evening. That left Chris with the soaking wet Screaming Gophers.

"Gophers….what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. Go get dried off and pick your favorite loser! I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Okay, it wasn't exactly the prize I was expecting. But after eating Chef's disgusting food for the past few days, I'm ready for a meal like the one Chris told us Chef would be cooking.

**Bridgette – **Wow…tonight sounds like it's going to be so romantic. I'm so stoked! I can't wait for it to start.

**Chef – **Don't tell anyone, but the food's actually coming from craft services tents, where our personal caterers are cooking it for the kids right now…course, if I was cooking, I'd be able to match their cooking abilities and outshine them ten fold! (He pauses for a minute) …and take another ten fold and put it on top of that!

_**END**_

Behind the Screaming Gopher's cabin, Heather was meeting with four specific people she had conjured up throughout the game to join her alliance: Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, and Katie.

"Okay you guys, listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once: we need to vote for the person I say is our biggest threat right now. Otherwise too much information might get around and people will start suspecting us."

"Uh, no offense Heather, but we already kind of suspected something was going on earlier," Tyler admitted.

"Shut it talentless jock!" Heather snapped.

"Hey! Don't' call him that!" Lindsay retorted, hugging Tyler in comfort. "He's a cute talentless jock!"

Tyler just sighed when he heard Lindsay say this, but because she was so beautiful, he forgave her.

"Okay, so as I was saying," Heather continued, "I think one of the other four contestants on our team is spying on us and relaying the inside information to the other teammates. It was a serious problem before the team swap, but now that it's the five of us against the four of them, we'll be able to vote them all off one by one. Tonight, we're going to start with the person who's the biggest threat to our plans!"

"Who?" Katie asked.

Heather motioned for everyone to come in closer so only they could hear what she had to say. When close enough, she whispered the name of their next victim. All f ourof them gaped in shock.

"What?! No way! We're good friends!" Tyler protested.

"Yeah! What did that person ever do to you?!" Katie demanded.

"You two better be careful!" Heather barked, which immediately made the two former Killer Bass campers cease their protesting. "Just remember, I'm the one who brought you into this alliance and is protecting you. I can just as easily kick you both out and have you eliminated one by one!"

Katie and Lindsay gasped and clung onto Tyler in fear.

"Okay! I'll be good! I promise!" Katie insisted.

"Tyler will too!" Lindsay added.

"Good! Now let's go place our votes," Heather calmly and innocently replied as she strutted to the confession cam.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **Heather's been a real party pooper since I joined the Screaming Gophers. I don't think I can deal with that negative energy right now, you know? So I'm voting for Heather.

**Trent – **I still haven't forgiven you for trying to frame Gwen a couple days ago. Tonight, I'm voting for you Heather!

**Leshawna – **That skinny white girl Heather is as good as gone! I'm done putting up with that prissy, too big for her britches, lazy, worthless…

**Charlie Brown – **I guess the others are voting for Heather tonight. It DOES make sense since she's driving everyone here crazy.

**Beth – **(Looking guilty as she stares at the camera) If I vote for Heather, her reign of terror will come to an end. But…thee thaid thee could bring me to the final three…what thould I do?

**Leshawna - **…pompous, spoiled mall-shopping daddy's girl! Heather is going home tonight!

_**END**_

The Screaming Gophers had all dried up and were sitting around the roaring campfire where the sadistic host stood in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"On this tray, campers, are eight marshmallows. In this game, marshmallows represent more than just a tasty treat. They symbolize the life of the campers here! When I call your name, please come up and get your marshmallow! Of the nine of you, only eight will continue to be campers. The one camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of loser, and leave Total Drama Island! And….you can never….EVER EVER….come back….EVER!"

"Okay, we get it," Heather hissed. "Just get on with it, will you?"

"You in a hurry to be voted off?" Leshawna taunted.

"You know, for one, I agree with Heather," Trent chuckled. "Let's go Chris. I can't wait to see Heather walk the dock of shame and out of our lives for good!"

"We'll see," Chris smiled. "First two marshmallows goes to…Tyler and Lindsay!"

Lindsay and Tyler smiled at one another as they walked up together to get their treats.

"Katie! Beth!"

Beth and Katie squealed as they went up to claim their symbolism of campers.

"…and the next name I'm going to call….despite getting four votes tonight…Heather!"

Heather looked over at the four remaining campers, who appeared to be in deep shock as th queen bee strutted up to get her marshmallow.

"What?! No way!" Geoff protested.

"Sorry dudes, but looks like there's an alliance and you're the targets of it," Chris informed them.

"Too bad losers," Heather teased as she finished swallowing her marshmallow.

By now, the four remaining campers were sweating bullets.

"So, which of you four is going to get the boot?" Chris teased as he played with a marshmallow in his hand.

Geoff was biting his fingernails.

Leshawna was nervously tapping her fingers together.

Charlie Brown was clenching onto Linus' blanket.

Trent was rocking back and forth on his stump.

"…

…

…Geoff! You're safe tonight."

Geoff let out a sigh of relief and claimed his marshmallow.

"And then there were three," Chris announced, playing with another marshmallow.

Leshawna covered her mouth in suspense.

Trent began to tug on his hair slightly.

Charlie Brown wiped the sweat from his head with the blanket (and Linus quivered when he sensed someone's bodily fluids drenching his prized security blanket).

"…

…

…

…

…Charlie Brown! Come get your marshmallow!"

Charlie Brown huffed a deep sigh of relief and took his treat.

"..and then there were two," Chris said, eyeing the last two contestants.

Leshawna and Trent looked at one another nervously. With a small smile, they held hands.

"Good luck sugar," Leshawna whispered.

"You too," Trent replied.

Chris held up the final marshmallow and dramatically played with it, teasing who he was going to toss it to and faking it at the last moment. Both Leshawna and Trent were on the ends of their seats.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trent."

Trent smiled, relieved as he claimed the final marshmallow. Though to him, it was bittersweet as he looked back at Leshawna.

"Leshawna, your time as a camper has come to an end," Chris announced. "It's time to walk the dock of shame."

"You heard him! Boat of Losers!" Heather taunted the sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard him," Leshawna grumbled as she stood up.

She passed by each person that had voted her out without saying a word to any of them. She gave Geoff and Trent a hug each and wished them luck. When she came to Charlie Brown, she saw a small tear in the boy's eye.

"Hey now, dry your eyes sugar," Leshawna ordered him. "I need you to man up and win these challenges. Heaven knows you can't let that spoiled bunch of kids win!"

"I…I'll do my best," Charlie Brown replied, trying his best not to cry. Leshawna knelt down and gave Charlie Brown a quick hug before making her walk down the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers, where Chef Hatchet took her away from Total Drama Island.

The rest of the Screaming Gophers headed back to their cabins while Charlie Brown just stood on the end of the dock and watched one of the closest friends he made on the island disappear over the horizon. He did his best to respect Leshawna's final wishes, but he couldn't help himself as tears began to pour from his eyes.

_**(In the Mess Hall) **_

The Killer Bass were enjoying their victory in the Mess Hall, which had been decorated specially for the event. It was almost like they were at a prom of some sort. The dinner, as promised, was high quality and the music was soothing and relaxing. Each campers was dressed in either a fancy prom dress or a tuxedo that had been laid out for them, which fit them each perfectly.

Duncan sat by himself as he ate his dinner without any interruptions. Gwen, Izzy, Harold, and Cody sat together and visited amongst themselves….or rather, Izzy telling the three one of her wild and crazy stories.

At the end of the table, Ezekiel and Bridgette were having a nice conversation about the days events, despite the fact that Duncan had annoyed Bridgette to no end. Ezekiel kept wanting to offer to do something about it, but he remembered Izzy's advice and reframed from doing so, for fear she might take it as him labeling her a helpless girl.

Snoopy and Woodstock had no trouble providing music on account they didn't need a DJ system, radio, or anything like that. All they had to do was close their eyes and jazz music filled the air. Both of them happily snapped their fingers in rhythm to the beat.

A little later on, they conjured up a slower song for the campers to dance to. Ezekiel took this golden opportunity to make a move that he never got to make earlier that day:

He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Bridgette for a dance. At first, Bridgette seemed a little taken back by his offer, but accepted it without any hesitation. Ezekiel led Bridgette to the dance floor and tried to dance with her, but he soon revealed to her his two left feet.

"No, no. Like this," Bridgette said, taking the lead. "Just sway to the left and right like this. Nothing fancy…here, put your arms around my waist."

"HUH?!" Ezekiel almost choked.

"Wrap your arms around her waist you idiot!" Harold called over.

"Like this!" Izzy said, grabbing hold of Cody's arms and forcefully wrapping them around her waist, which shocked Cody a little.

Ezekiel studied the hold for a second and turned back to his dance partner. She had a slight twinkle in her eye that almost made his heart jump through his throat. Somehow, he found his hands, wrapping gently around her waist and he began to dance with Bridgette. The two gently swayed back and forth in rhythm to the song, which now was developing words:

_Heavenly shades of night are falling_

_It's Twilight Time_

_Out of the mist your voice is calling  
_

_It's twilight time  
_

_When purple colored curtains  
_

_Mark the end of the day  
_

_I hear you my dear at twilight time_

The others watched as Bridgette and Ezekiel swayed back and forth, admiring the scene. Except for Duncan, whose tough guy attitude prevented him from doing such things.

Then, without warning, Izzy grabbed hold of Harold and practically dragged the nerd to the dance floor. When they got there, she began to forcefully sway back and forth with the nerd.

_Deepening shadows gather splendor  
_

_As day is done  
_

_Fingers of night will soon surrender  
_

_The setting sun  
_

_I count the moments darling  
_

_Till you're here with me  
_

_Together at last at twilight time_

Cody looked over at Gwen, who was just sitting there watching the two couple son the floor dance together. Well, Bridgette and Ezekiel more than Harold and Izzy.

"Uh…I know you're not really into this sort of thing….but….as friends?"

Gwen looked over at Cody who offered her his hand for one dance. She gave him a weird look at first, but then she happily accepted the gesture and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

_Here in the after-glow of day  
_

_We keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
_

_Here in the sweet and same old way  
_

_I fall in love again as I did then_

And Duncan was left alone at the table to watch the others dance to the slow melody….that is, for about a minute. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see who it was. Standing there was both Snoopy and Woodstock, who grabbed the delinquent and dragged him onto the dance floor the same way Izzy did Harold and began to dance with him. It wasn't the same as the other three….just them holding hands and dancing in a circle.

'If my friends see this, I'm never gonna live this down,' was all Duncan could thing as he allowed the cameramen providing the music lead him in this one slow dance that was now coming to an end.

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me  
_

_Like days of old  
_

_Lighting the spark of love that fills me  
_

_With dreams untold  
_

_Each day I pray for evening just  
_

_To be with you  
_

_Together at last at twilight time_

As the song was about to give its last verse, Ezekiel and Bridgette looked into one another's eyes. The twinkles they were seeing were sending sparks flying through their bodies and their hearts were now beating fast. There definitely was something there that wasn't there before. __

Together at last at twilight time. 

**A/N: THERE! I know it's a little late for the Ester season, but stuff's happened. I've had to move to another city for a new job that is full time. But that doesn't mean I'm done with this story! No Way! Not after I've come this far! I'm seeing this one out to the end! **

**The last song is "Twilight Time" by The Platters, a very romantic song that has a slight jazz tune to it. I thought after Leshawna's elimination, I would end it on a happy note. BTW, sorry to Leshawna fans. **

**Oh, and one more thing: apparently, this fan fiction has been nominated for an award of best crossover fan fiction for the month of April on another web site that gives acknowledgement to fan fictions on this web site. The address is: (without spaces): http : // thereadershavechosen . eternflame . com. If you want to go there and vote for my fan fiction, I would greatly appreciate the support. If not, then heck, it's an honor to be nominated. **

**Leave reviews! I love them! **

**Voting Results: **

**Heather – Leshawna**

**Lindsay – Leshawna**

**Tyler – Leshawna**

**Katie – Leshawna**

**Beth – Leshawna**

**Charlie Brown – Heather**

**Leshawna – Heather**

**Geoff – Heather**

**Trent – Heather. **

**Total Votes**

**Heather – 4 **

**Leshawna – 5**

**Voted off order: Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen, Eva, Leshawna. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Well, no news as of right now. By the way, have you guys ever written something for fan fiction and go back to read it from the beginning to the point you're on currently and think to yourself: This just doesn't make any sense? I just did and realized a lot of mistakes and changes I've made. A good author should pretend that these mistakes never happened, but I'm not the kind of guy who cannot keep this kind of secret from his readers, so I'm gonna take this time to point out some stupid mistakes I made just for the heck of it. Call it a blooper real if you will: **

**1.) Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ formed an alliance in chapter two, yet after the fifth challenge, Geoff voted for Dj the night he got eliminated. Oops. **

**2.) Also, Ezekiel and Bridgette started forming a friendship in chapter four, but Ezekiel voted for Bridgette after the fifth challenge. Oops. **

**3.) After Heather was found out by Trent and Gwen about her devious deeds to get them eliminated, they didn't tell anyone about it all day and the others voted off Owen...including Beth who is still voting along with Heather...Oops. **

**The first two bloopers cannot be undone unfortunately, but the third one can be fixed and I'm going to start doing so immediately. I'm gonna go back and read it again to see if there's anything else that needs fixing or mistakes (because that's what a good author does), so if you guys see any stupid mistakes like the ones listed above, please let me know ASAP so I can either fix it or learn from my mistakes. Thanks! **

**But enough of that! It's time to progress with the story! **

_**(Special Opening: To the tune of Coaster's "Charlie Brown" with special guest singer, Chef Hatchet) **_

_(Charlie Brown is standing alone in a pitch-black room. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights turn on and Chef Hatchet, dressed in his military uniform, is standing right in front of the six year old and sings:) _

FEE! FEE! FI! FI! FO! FO! FUM!

I SMELL A RUNT IN MY KITCHEN, MON!

_(Charlie Brown is shown sitting in Chef's kitchen, peeling potatoes as Chef watches intensely) _

Charlie Brown!

Charlie Brown!

He's a clown!

That Charlie Brown!

_(Chef Hatchet is making Charlie Brown scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush) _

Chef Hatchet's gonna break him!

Just you wait and see!

_(As he is scrubbing, Charlie Brown looks up at the camera and asks:) _

Why's Chef Hatchet always picking on me?

_(Chef Hatchet and Charlie Brown are outside at a military camp) _

GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!

WE'RE GONNA EXERCISE YOUR LIMBS!

_(Charlie Brown starts doing push-ups)_

GIMME SEVEN! NOW ELEVEN!

BOY, YOU NEED TO HIT THE GYM!

_(Charlie Brown is jumping rope as Chef Hatchet is blowing a whistle right behind him) _

Charlie Brown!

Charlie Brown!

He's a clown!

That Charlie Brown!

_(Chef Hatchet's chasing Charlie Brown through an obstacle course, in which Charlie Brown falls face first int he mud) _

Chef Hatchet's gonna break him!

Just you wait and see!

_(Charlie Brown looks up from the mud and asks the camera again:) _

Why's Chef Hatchet always picking on me?

_(Chef Hatchet is making Charlie Brown scrub his trailer wall with a toothbrush) _

Who's that washing Chef Hatchet's wall?

_(Charlie Brown is now scrubbing the floor of the mess hall with the same toothbrush with Chef Hatchet supervising) _

Who's washing up the mess hall?

_(Now, with the same toothbrush, Charlie Brown is washing Chef Hatchet's car) _

Who won't finishing washing 'til the fall?

Guess who!

_(Charlie Brown looks to the camera) _

Who? Me?

_(Chef Hatchet gets right into Charlie Brown's face and shouts:) _

YEAH! YOU!

_(Now Chef Hatchet has Charlie Brown marching alongside him, making sure he's right even with him and in perfect step and form). _

MARCH WITH THE RHYTHM! SMOOTH AND SLOW!

BE SURE TO ADDRESS ME AS "SIR"!

NOT "DADDY-O!"

_(The next scene shows Charlie Brown running endlessly and tirelessly in a dark abyss as images of Chef Hatchet appear everywhere he looks). _

Charlie Brown!

Charlie Brown!

He's a clown!

That Charlie Brown!

_(The room spins and Charlie Brown faints) _

Chef Hatchet's gonna break him!

Just you wait and see!

_(Still light-headed, Charlie Brown looks up at the camera and asks:) _

Why's Chef Hatchet always picking on me?

_(Charlie Brown passes out from exhaustion as the title "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown" flashes across the screen). _

_END OPENING_

**Chapter Twenty-six: She's Pure Evil, Charlie Brown! **

The Killer Bass were in the kitchen eating their breakfast and reflecting on the events of last night. Each one of them had fun and for many different reasons. Izzy got to show off some of her amazing rattlesnake dancing moves, which charmed both Harold and Cody into dancing with her. Gwen and Duncan were just happy to get something edible to eat for once (unlike their breakfast) as well as getting a decent break from the game to enjoy themselves. But perhaps the two happiest people amongst the Killer Bass were Bridgette and Ezekiel, who looked as though they had been smitten by cupid's arrow. Bridgette smiled as she recalled the moments from last night. Ever since her slow dance with Ezekiel, she had been thinking a lot about the prairie boy. Something happened to him that made him change who he was from the clueless, sexist person he was on day one. Whatever the change was, she was liking it.

'Oh, I like it a lot,' she thought to herself as she looked over at Ezekiel.

The prairie boy seemed to be just as happy as he sat there eating his charcoal bacon and green eggs (Harold saw this and judging by the way Ezekiel was able to swallow them with no trouble whatsoever without gagging, he knew he had been struck by cupid's arrow)

But all those good thoughts and emotions came to a blunt end when the Screaming Gophers walked into the cafeteria. The first three to walk in were Trent, Geoff, and Charlie Brown. All three boys looked depressed as they sat down. Charlie Brown was still crying after what happened last night.

"Charlie Brown?" Bridgette noticed the six year old crying and went over to him to see what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to comfort him.

"Dude, it was terrible," Geoff sighed.

"Hit the poor kid pretty hard," Trent added. "They were good friends"

"Who?" Cody asked.

"L-Leshawna..." Charlie Brown sniffed as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"What happened?" Gwen almost demanded.

"Got the boot," Geoff replied.

"WHAT?" all the Killer Bass asked in union.

"You guys could have voted off Heather and you voted off Leshawna?" Gwen practically growled.

"Not us," Trent assured his girlfriend. "Heather and her stupid alliance. She got Tyler and Katie to join."

"So pretty much, the three of us are in big trouble," Geoff replied.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **(Beaming) Yeah, it was a shame that Leshawna got the boot. I mean, she was cool and everything...but wow, I admire Heather's tactics. I am so totally in love with that woman!

_**END**_

"Wow, sucks to be you three," Duncan snickered.

"Duncan! Not cool!" Gwen snapped at the delinquent.

At that moment, Trent got up from his seat and walked over to where Gwen was sitting and held his hand out for her to take.

"What's this?" Gwen asked the musician.

"Let's go somewhere private." he said.

"Why?"

"Because if we lose tonight and have to go to the campfire ceremony, I could easily be the next to go. So before that happens, I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Gwen looked up at Trent to see he was very serious. She also knew he was right. If they were the targets of an alliance, they could be going home very soon. She took his hand and together, they left the cafeteria.

"Dude, I feel sorry for them right now," Cody sighed. "It must be hard for them being on separate teams."

"And Cody must feel pretty bad that his girlfriend is part of an unholy alliance with the one other guy after her heart too, right?" Izzy asked the tech geek.

Cody looked up at the red-head, surprised she guessed it right on.

"I swear, it's like you're in my head or something."

"Oh, Izzy is psychotic," she replied with an evil grin.

"Uh...don't you mean psychic?" Cody asked, somewhat nervous.

"Nope."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Looking frustrated) Ugh! It's bad enough they're on the same team, but they're both a part of Heather's alliance! What's worse is that they eliminated a good friend of mine and are targeting Trent, another good friend who's dating another very good friend in Gwen. Why can't Lindsay see past that? She's not THAT oblivious to the truth! ...right?

_**END**_

Bridgette continued to comfort Charlie Brown as he tried to stop his crying, but it was so hard. Leshawna was like a big sister to him, always watching out for him and protecting him.

"I should've thought this through more before signing up for the show," Charlie Brown moped. "If I'd have known how hard it was losing a friend, I'd have never signed up for this."

"I know it's hard right now, but it's not goodbye forever," Bridgette assured him. "You'll be able to see each other again when this contest is over."

"I know...but it's still so hard," he sighed.

Bridgette wiped a tear from the six year old's eye and continued to gently rub his back.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(His eyes are still a little moist) I know for a fact that if there was something Leshawna would hate to see right now, that would be for me to be sitting in here crying after she specifically ordered me not to. (He takes a deep breath and sobs a little) Well Leshawna, I'm sorry. I can't help myself because...I can't believe you're gone. (He takes a few deep breaths and calms himself down). Ir's times like this I wish Linus was here. He'd know what to say to make the situation better.

_**END**_

_**(Meanwhile, back on a bus) **_

The bus carrying the blanketless Linus was just a few mere miles from the Canadian boarder. However, a traffic jam was slowing things down and Linus' situation was getting worse and worse.

"My blanket..." Linus continued to mutter weakly. "I need...my blanket..."

"Stay strong young one," the hero from parts unknown motivated. "We will make it through this traffic jam sooner than you think."

"Just continue to nuzzle with his blanket in the meantime," the woman cooed, holding the hero's blanket to Linus.

"...no...good..." Linus cried. "...need...security..."

"Can't this bus move any faster?" The woman cried to the bus driver.

"Afraid not ma'am," The bus driver called back. "This traffic jam's holding us back something fierce. No one around us is moving anywhere."

"The little boy is getting worse! My blanket is no longer helping! We must get to Canada NOW!" The hero from parts unknown shouted. "We have to get him his blanket now!"

"There's nothing I can do!" the bus driver retorted.

"Is there no one left who can help this little boy?" the woman desperately cried out as she cuddled the quivering Linus in her arms.

On cue, there was a loud THUD on the top of the bus, which caught everyone's attention. Footsteps could be heard making their way towards the front of the bus. Within seconds, the person on the bus kicked the door open and boarded the bus. No one could really see the person's face or make out who he was due to the black mask that was covering his face completely and his black cape that covered his body. The only thing everyone could really see was the man's utility belt wrapped tightly around his waist that contained numerous weapons and tools.

"I saw the signal in the sky that someone lit," he announced in a raspy, mysterious voice.

"That was me," an older man replied. "We need to get to Canada desperately to find this little boy's blanket. He's in rough shape and we're not sure how much longer he'll last without it."

The masked man waded his way through the seats to the back of the bus and studied the situation. Indeed, he could see Linus was in bad shape.

"Can you help us get through this traffic jam?" the woman asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to get this bus through the traffic jam in time to get this little boy reunited with his security blanket," the masked man replied, not losing the rasp in his voice. "Therefore, I have no choice but to take him to the Canadian border myself on my motorcycle."

The mysterious man collected Linus' belongings and took the little boy in his arms and was about to leave the bus when the bus driver called out:

"Wait a minute sir! We never thanked you for everything you're doing for this boy!"

The man turned around slowly and simple replied: "And you'll never have to."

That was the last everyone saw of this mysterious man as he spread his cape like wings and took off to the sky, determined to reunite Linus with this long lost security blanket.

_**(Back in the Cafeteria)**_

As Bridgette continued to comfort the six year old, Ezekiel walked over and sat next to Geoff, who was also visibly upset by the events of last night.

"You okay, buh-day?" the home-schooled prairie boy asked.

"Yeah...I guess so," Geoff sighed. "Better than Trent and Charlie Brown. What confuses me is how Heather managed to draw Tyler and Katie over to her alliance.

"She's a hardcore strategist, eh?"

"Yeah...speaking of Heather..." Geoff muttered.

Heather, Lindsay, and Tyler had just arrived in the cafeteria. Heather was looking as smug and as confident in herself as ever as she strutted over to her seat. Lindsay and Tyler just walked over to their chairs without really thinking anything about last night. And much to the displeasure of Cody, Lindsay and Tyler were walking rather close to one another.

"Good morning everyone," Heather beamed.

"Good morning Heather," Harold wheezed dreamily.

"Uh, I was talking to everyone, not no one's," Heather muttered.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **Did I mention that I also love her ability to come back with snappy insults at the blink of an eye?

**END**

"Ugh. What are surfer girl and home school doing over here?" Heather scoffed.

"What's it to you?" Ezekiel glared.

" Um, this is the Screaming Gopher's table. No loser Bass allowed, eh?" Heather retorted, insulting Ezekiel's accent in the process.

"What is your problem?" Bridgette demanded. "I mean, how on earth can you be so insensitive and mean to everyone you meet?"

"Years of practice sweetie," Heather simply replied. "It gets you ahead in life. You should try it sometime. You may be more popular and interesting."

"Hey, lay off her dude," Geoff barked.

"Oh, keep it up cowboy," Heather replied. "I mean, you're in such a good spot to be standing up to me. I mean, next time we lose, I could tell my alliance to vote you off the island. Then that would leave surfer girl and prairie boy here together to fall in love and live happily ever after whilst you willow away in self pity. Right, Bridgette?"

"That's none of your business!" Bridgette snapped.

"I know," Heather snickered. "That's what makes it so fun!"

Normally, Geoff would have said something to stand up for Bridgette, but after what Heather said right to his face, he felt too depressed. With a sigh, he just stood up and walked out of the room.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **You know, I'm real happy that Bridgette and I seem to be hitting it off, but I wooldn't go rubbing it in Geoff's face, eh! The guy's upset enough as it is!

**Bridgette – ** (She looks mad) Ugh! That Heather just makes me so mad! I feel so bad for Geoff now. I know he really liked me and all, but I can't help who I'm attracted to. But for Heather to just rub it in his face like that...UGH!

**Geoff – ** (He looks depressed. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead just let's out a sigh)

_**END**_

"Don't you have anything better to do than hurt people's feelings?" Bridgette sneered at the queen bee.

"Oh, you two haven't seen anything yet," Heather assured Ezekiel and Bridgette. "Watch this."

Heather stood from her chair and called over to a tech geek sitting at the Killer Bass table.

"Hey Cody! How's it feel to know you're too pathetic and geeky to get the girl?"

Cody just froze in his chair as if he had just been slapped in the face. Heather motioned towards Lindsay and Tyler a little further down the table from her where Tyler and Lindsay were cuddling and making eyes at one another. When Cody saw how happy Lindsay was to be in Tyler's arms, something in his chest hurt. Like Geoff, he was at a loss of words and in a minor state of shock to have a comeback. Instead, he just stood up and walked out of the room.

"What'd ya do that fur, eh?" Ezekiel demanded. "What'd he ever do to ya to deserve that?"

"He opposed me," Heather replied. "It's like I warned people: you go against me, I'll make you wish you were never born."

"You're not even sorry, are you?" Ezekiel glared.

"Nope. And that's not all I can do. Watch this." Heather turned to Charlie Brown with a sinister look in her eye. "Hey Charlie Brown. How does it feel to..."

"DON'T...DARE!" Bridgette suddenly snapped, covering Charlie Brown's ears. "DON'T EVEN DARE!"

Everyone in the room, including Heather, was taken back by Bridgette's sudden outburst,

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU INSULT GEOFF AND CODY TOTALLY UNRPOVOKED! BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THE SAME TO CHARLIE BROWN! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Then, without another word, Bridgette took Charlie Brown by the hand and led the six year old out of the cafeteria away from the queen bee's wrath.

At first, Heather looked shocked by what had just happened, but she shrugged it off seconds later with a "Whatever," and left the cafeteria as well.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **Okay, so you all may be thinking I was a little mean back there. As if! It's a game people! A game of physical and mental proportions. I'm just playing the mental part out better than everyone else. It's called getting under their skins. They'll be too distracted by their emotions, mess up, and get the boot because of it. If you were here playing the game, you'd do the same thing too!

_**END**_

"Wow," was all Ezekiel could mutter. "I didn't think Bridgette had that in her."

"It's like Izzy said to Zekey-san: she is stronger than Zekey-san gives her credit for," Izzy said as she approached Ezekiel.

"I guess, eh."

"Come, Zekey-san," Izzy said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of his chair. "Izzy still has much she needs to teach the young grasshopper about being with Bridgette."

As Izzy dragged Ezekiel out of the cafeteria, Lindsay and Tyler were next to follow. They decided that the mood in the room had been ruined for cuddling and decided they needed to find a new place. Harold, still amazed at Heather's mad skills as he put it, left the room to dream more about his dream-girl. This left Duncan all to himself in the cafeteria.

"...man...thought they'd never leave." he muttered as he let loose a major fart.

_**(Confession Cam) **_

**Lindsay – **I don't get what Heather was talking about when she said Cody couldn't get the girl. Does the girl he like already have a boyfriend or something. I mean...(Lindsay suddenly gasps as if she just realized something big) No...way...(she smacks herself) Oh...my...GOSH! I can't believe it! How could I not notice it before? I mean, it's so OBVIOUS! (She giggles a little) ...and so CUTE! OH MY GOSH! (She squeals slightly) Cody has a crush on Bridgette!

**Izzy – **Izzy has noticed that Ezekiel is getting closer with Bridgette and seems to be getting a little smoother too. But young Zekey-san still has much to learn! For example: In this relationship, Izzy sees that Bridgette is the stronger one. Zekey must submit to this if he ever hopes for it to work out in the future. It's like this one time this bear tried to steal my fish three years ago. Poor Boo Boo didn't know what he was getting into. But don't worry. He'll come out of his coma in thirty...forty...fifty decades.

_**END **_

_**(Gwen and Trent) **_

Gwen and Trent were sitting on the dock of shame holding hands, though it didn't feel the same as before.

"You noticing it?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Gwen sighed. "The mood just isn't there right now."

"I know. It's real bummer too."

"UGH!" Gwen yelled out. "It's just not fair! You and Leshawna were the only two people on this island that I really like and you're both targeted by the meanest, cruelist, nastiest bitch in the world who should've been voted off a long time ago! God, why didn't we tell everyone to vote off Heather the night Owen got voted off?"

"Bad strategy on our part, I guess," Trent muttered.

"Yeah...don't remind me," Gwen muttered.

"Not to mention our hormones," Trent added with a chuckle.

"That...you can remind me of," Gwen added with a little chuckle of her own as she nuzzled with Trent. "But still, why are the nicest people getting the boot and the nastiest people are getting further and further in the game? You and Lesahwna totally deserve to be here and win. Not Heather!"

"Well...we did know about her scheming earlier in the game to get rid of you," Trent explained. "Maybe that's why Heather put Leshawna and me on the chopping block. I mean, after the team swap, any hopes of voting her off went out the window when you, Cody, and Izzy went to the Killer Bass and Katie, Tyler, Geoff, and Charlie Brown came to our side. Our numbers left us."

"Yeah...but now you and Leshawna have to pay for it," Gwen replied tearing up slightly.

Despite the situation, Trent just wiped her tear away with a smile and said, "Hey, I'm just glad you're still safe from her. If it had to be me or you, I'd rather it be me."

Gwen's eyes sparkles as Trent said this. The musician's eyes never left hers as he whispered those words to her with the utmost sincerity. It was more than she could handle. Much to her surprise, the goth burst into tears as she flung herself into Trent's arms and clinging onto him ever so tight. Trent was a little taken back by Gwen's sensitive side, but he welcomed it with open arms (Literally) and just comforted Gwen on that dock.

Nearby, Bridgette was still leading Charlie Brown away from the cafeteria, obviously still steamed about Heather's actions. Charlie Brown couldn't help but notice how tense Bridgette's hand was as she almost squeezed his hand right off. He looked all around the campgrounds to see that what started off as such a good morning for most of the campers was anything but good. In fact, it was quite miserable.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **Before she left, Leshawna told me to make sure Heather didn't win this contest. (He suddenly get a very determined look on his face) Looking around this morning, I can see why Leshawna doesn't want her to win. Geoff and Cody are upset; Gwen's upset; Bridgette and Ezekiel are mad...it's not right. It's just not right! (He bangs his fist on the wall) By Golly, Leshawna, I'll do my best to honor your last wish! I'll see to it Heather doesn't win! I promise you Heather will NOT win! No one will suffer at her hands anymore!

_**END**_

**And there's the end of this chapter! Do you absolutely hate Heather now? Do you want nothing more than to see her get the boot? Good. Then I have done my job well. That was the purpose of this chapter: to turn Heather into a SUPER villain. Why? Because this will make her downfall all the more sweet when it happens. And let me assure you: she will get worse before that time comes...a LOT worse! Let me know what you thought! **

**What to expect next chapter: The beginning of Chef's Boot Camp Challenge as the beginning song implies; Lindsay trying to set Cody up with Bridgette (I want to do it as it's my favorite fanon pairing, but it won't be happening in this story...unfortunately); another song that includes our favorite cameraman (No, it won't be a Joe Cool or Little Birdie song); more of the subplot involving Linus (Yes, the masked man was Batman); and much more! Stay tuned! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Welcome to Boot Camp, ****Charlie Brown! **

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Chef's voice boomed out over the loudspeakers. "REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME IN EXACTLY TEN MINUTES! NOT ONE SECOND LATER!"

"Ugh…doesn't Chris usually do that?" Katie asked as she and Beth walked out of their side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin.

"Yeah," Beth replied as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get out of her groggy state. "I wonder what'th happening?"

On the other side of the cabin, Charlie Brown emerged. But Beth and Katie noticed something different about this six year old from before. His eyes, which were usually peaceful and happy, were now angry, focused, and determined. He clenched onto Linus' blanket tightly as he marched straight down to the dock of shame, not straying off the straight path even a little bit. Today, he was a six year old on a mission. And that mission was to protect a campground full of teenage campers from the wrath of a queen bee.

"Okay, did I, like, miss something there?" Katie asked Beth.

"…I don't know," Beth replied, seeming shocked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth - **Did thomething happen thith morning that I mithed?

_**END**_

With five minutes to go according to Chef Hatchet's announcement, almost all of the campers were assembled down at the dock of shame awaiting the announcement of their challenge.

On the Killer Bass side, Bridgette and Ezekiel were standing next to one another. Though they were still irked about Heather's actions earlier that morning, they still found it hard to take their eyes off of one another. They would occasionally glance at one another out of the corner of their eyes and whenever their eyes met, they would blush and giggle.

Nearby, Geoff couldn't help but take notice of this.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff - **(He chuckles nervously) Bridge and Home-school seem to be getting close…ha ha ha…Heather was just tanking my chain to get a reaction earlier. They're not getting THAT close…hahaha…are they?

_**END**_

Geoff wasn't the only one that noticed Bridgette and Ezekiel's flirting via the eyes. Lindsay had taken notice to it as well. It was then she noticed that Cody had just arrived to the dock of shame, still looking a little depressed about earlier. Remembering her vow to help the tech geek out with his girl problems, she decided it was time to take action and walked over to greet him.

"Hiiii Cody," Lindsay called to him in a sing-song voice.

Her voice was enough to brighten Cody' day as he smiled at her.

"Hey Lindsay. What's up?" he asked, trying his best to sound cool.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled , putting on her best innocent girl routine. "I was just wondering if you could do something for me is all."

"Sure," Cody replied almost too eagerly.

"Well, I wanted to get some pictures of all the great people I met here on Total Drama Island and was wondering if you would pose for me with Bridgette?"

Cody raised an eyebrow at this.

"Uh…with Bridgette?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate if you took a picture of Zeke and Bridgette instead of me and Bridgette?"

"?" Lindsay begged, giving Cody one of her famous puppy dog pouts.

With a puppy dog like hers, Cody was helpless.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay - **_(Looking proud of herself) _You may not know it, but I've worked on mastering my puppy dog pout for years. I use it a lot whenever I ask my daddy to bring me something back from one of his business trips. It works every time. _(She pauses for a minute) _I've been wanting to use it on boys too, but for some reason, I never have to. They bring me stuff without me even hinting at it. I wonder why that is? Christmas is still only one day a year, right?

_**END**_

Lindsay led Cody over to Bridgette and placed him right next to her. She explained to Bridgette about the picture and the surfer girl agreed to it seeing no harm in it. With that, Lindsay began to instruct Cody and Bridgette on how she wanted the pose to be for the picture. She wanted them to seem like good friends and asked if they would move closer to one another. She kept telling them to get closer and closer until their sides were practically touching one another. But Lindsay said that wasn't enough. She didn't want them just standing there, she would say. She explained that she wanted a picture of them that said they were really good friends and had them put their arms around one another. Again, Bridgette and Cody agreed to this, not having a clue about her true intentions.

"Perfect!" Lindsay announced with glee.

"Ugh, Lindsay, are you sure that a picture of us like this is necessary for your album?" Bridgette asked.

The pose Cody and Bridgette were in did make the two feel a little awkward. After all, two people in a "buddy" photo didn't usually have their heads so close to one another. Nor would Bridgette have one of her legs wrapped around Cody or Cody have both of his hands around Bridgette's waist.

"Oh, I'm sure," Lindsay innocently replied. Now just hold that pose while I take the….oh no!" she gasped.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked.

"Oh my gosh! I totally left my camera back at the cabins! I'm so sorry you guys!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Bridgette smiled. "These things happen all the time."

She was just about to break the pose, but Lindsay almost shrieked "DON'T!" This seemed to startle the tech geek and the surfer girl. Not wanting to blow her cover, Lindsay quickly covered her mistake. "Ugh….just hold the pose a little longer! I've still got time! Let me go get my camera back at the cabin. Don't move and don't let go of one another!"

Cody and Bridgette were a little taken back by how much this pose for a picture meant to her, but agreed to it as Lindsay ran back to the cabins, leaving Cody and Bridgette holding one another awkwardly.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked.

"Since when did Lindsay take pictures, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "I thought that was Geoff's thing."

Right then, Cody and Bridgette noticed that Ezekiel was right. From day one, never did they see Lindsay with a camera taking pictures of anyone or anything.

"Just what is she up to?" Bridgette wondered, still hanging onto Cody.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay - **_(Beaming) _I may not be a scientistologist or a mathmaticologist, but if there is one thing I am, it's a hooking-people-up-ologist!

_**END**_

"Hi Harvey Round!" Lindsay called out as she ran by Charlie Brown, who was still marching straight for the dock of shame. When he arrived, he didn't greet anyone. He didn't say anything. He didn't even wave hello or take notice of the awkward pose. He just stood there with his face forward, his fists clenched, his best friend's security blanket in hand, and waited for the challenge to start.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait very long as both Chris and Chef Hatchet were making their way down to the dock of shame. Chris was dressed in his normal attire, but Chef Hatchet was dressed differently than normal. Rather than his kitchen attire, he was wearing what appeared to be the outfit of a drill sergeant. This gave all the campers present at the dock a bad feeling.

"Good morning campers," Chris smiled his devious smile. "And I hope you're all ready for…"

"SHUT IT PRETTY BOY!" Chef snapped at the host. "WE AGREED SINCE THIS WAS MY CHALLENGE, I WAS IN CHARGE!"

"Dude chill," Chris replied, seeming annoyed at his outburst. "I'm just introducing them to the challenge today. Then, it's all yours for…"

"MY CHALLENGE, SO MY INTRODUCTION!" Chef hollered at the host, spraying him with what appeared to be a green, mutated-like saliva.

"GAH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" Chris screamed as he raced for his trailer to wash the saliva off his skin before it ate through.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold - **(Looking disgusted) You know, I'll bet anything that mutated saliva is why our food is as nasty as it is. With bacteria like that in his mouth, his taste buds must be destroyed.

_**END**_

"What's with Chris?" Duncan asked as he approached the dock of shame.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Chef snapped at the juvenile punk. "THAT'LL BE TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE CAMPGROUNDS!"

"Dude…what the heck are you talk…"

Chef struck Duncan rather harshly with his drill stick to shush him and ordered that he stand in line with the rest of the "maggots". Seconds later, Lindsay appeared and insisted that she totally forgot that she left her camera at home. After Chef struck her with his stick and informed her she was put on kitchen scrubbing duty for being late, he ordered all the contestants to stand in the position of attention.

"LISTEN CLOSELY PUKES, CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY IT ONCE! FOR THIS CHALLENGE, YOU WILL BE LISTENING TO ME AND ONLY ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT, AND HOW I SAY IT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO JUMP, I WANT TO ALL TO ASK 'HOW HIGH?'. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The campers all nodded their head in agreement, too scared to say otherwise. Of course, with Chef being in drill sergeant mode, this kind of answer would not suffice. He went down the line of campers and struck each of them on the wrist with his stick and demanded that they answer him with "YES DRILL SERGEANT!"

"NOW THAT WE'VE GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY, ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU MAGGOTS TO OUR FIRST CHALLENGE! FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHALLENGE, YOU ALL WILL…YOU!"

While speaking, or rather, barking out his orders, he was marching down the line of campers, stiff as boards. When he came across Charlie Brown, he stopped his marching when his eyes caught the blue piece of cloth in his hands.

"WHAT….IS THAT THING?" he growled, getting right up into Charlie Brown's face. The six year old, who looked so determined before, was now shivering in his shoes. The face Chef was giving him was so horrid and his breath was so rancid, it took all of his will power to not break the position of attention.

"It's….It's my friends security blanket," Charlie Brown explained, stuttering a little.

Chef struck him on the wrist with his stick for not addressing him as drill sergeant, and growled, "Do you honestly think I'm going to allow one of my solders to carry a sissy blanket around during MY challenge?"

"Well…uh…"

"GET RID OF IT!" Chef hollered.

"But…but…"

Charlie Brown didn't have time to respond as Chef snatched the blanket from his hands. He studied the blue piece of cloth and almost sneered as he looked upon it with disgust.

"…security blanket…" he muttered. "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR FRIEND'S STUPID SECURITY BLANKET!"

Chef brought the blanket up to his nose and much to the horror of Charlie Brown, blew his nose on it, causing it to flap around wildly as if it were stuck in a wind storm and covering it with a nasty green substance that looked too toxic to be human mucus.

_**(Meanwhile, back on the interstate just south of Canada) **_

As the masked hero drove through the traffic jam on his motorcycle, he suddenly felt the little boy riding with him on the back began to quiver uncontrollably.

"What seems to be the problem, kid?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"…contaminated…" Linus weakly replied. "…my blanket…it's been contaminated….by something….inhumane…the bacteria! THE BACTERIA!"

After letting out a cry of despair, Linus fainted right then and there.

"This is way more serious than I anticipated," the masked hero said to himself. "I have no more time to waste!"

And with those words, he turned on the turbo boosters to his motorcycle and sped through the backed up traffic as fast as those turbo boosters could make him go.

_**(Now, back at Camp Wawanakwa) **_

"Hey! That's my best friend's…" Charlie Brown began to exclaim angrily. But Chef's ugly face getting within inches of his own silenced him once and for all.

"NOW THAT WE'VE GOTTEN THAT TAKEN CARE OF, ALLOW ME TO FILL YOU MAGGOTS IN ON YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! DOWN AT THE BEACH, THERE WILL BE TWO CANOES! EACH TEAM WILL HOIST THAT CANOE OVER THEIR HEADS AND WILL KEEP IT HELD THERE UNTIL ONE MEMBER OF EITHER TEAM CALLS IT QUITS! TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL, YOU MUST GO TO THE END OF THE DOCK OF SHAME AND RING THE BELL OF DISHONOR!"

As Chef explained this, a few interns were carrying what looked like a gigantic silver bell to the end of the dock of shame.

"WHOEVER RINGS THE BELL WILL BE ELIMINATED FROM THE CONTEST! THIS CONTEST WILL GO ON UNTIL EVERY MEMBER FROM ONE TEAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! IF I HAVE TO COME UP WITH FIFTY DIFFERENT CHALLENGES FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, THEN SO BE IT! UNTIL YOU RING THAT BELL, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVERY ORDER IF YOU WANT TO WIN! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"YES CHEF HATCHET!" all the campers answered.

"GOOD! NOW GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BEACH. T-MINUS TEN MINUTES! LET'S MOVE!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen - **This….is gonna suck.

**Tyler - **(Pumping his fists into the air) All right! This one's already in the bag! It's right down my ally and everything! Once this bad boy gets started, everyone will know of my true skills and talents! Look out world! Tyler's about to shine!

**Harold - **Even though I'm not too fond of these kinds of challenges, I have to admire Chris' devious plotting for this one.

**Bridgette - **I have no idea what Lindsay was up to back on the dock with me and Cody. Something tells me I may not want to know either. I've heard it's best not to try and get inside her head.

**Chef Hatchet - **(He's still holding Linus' security blanket. He studies it carefully for a few seconds. Then, after making sure the door to the confession cam is locked tightly, he holds the blanket up to his ear and begins to suck his thumb.)

_**END**_

All the campers were finally assembled down at the beach where their canoes awaited them. The interns brought over a stool for Charlie Brown so he would be able to reach the canoe with his teammates. Charlie Brown just stood there, looking even more determined than before to win this challenge.

Over with the Killer Bass, Bridgette and Ezekiel were whispering things to one another and chuckling cutely and smiling at one another. Lindsay caught this out of the corner of her eye and made her next move.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asked as she approached the two.

"Oh, nothing," Ezekiel replied. "Joost whisperin' sweet nothing's to one another, eh."

"Oh…uh…why are you whispering if you're not saying anything?" Lindsay asked.

Ezekiel and Bridgette just gave Lindsay blank stares, unwilling to believe that of all people, Lindsay wouldn't know what "sweet nothings" were.

"But anyways, you should really hear the funny story Cody told me when we were still teammates! Cody! Come over here!"

Cody, who had been listening to Izzy brag about how she would win this contest due to her experience running from the RCMP, obediently walked over as Lindsay called for him.

"What can I do for you?" Cody smiled.

"Tell Bridgette and Elijah that really funny story you told me that one time," she smiled.

"Uh…excuse me?" Cody asked, confused.

"You know…the one where I was laughing hard because it was, like, SO funny. I thought they would like it because they really like laughing….especially Bridgette," Lindsay explained, trying to emphasize a sound of hinting in her voice.

"Um…what are you…"

"Go ahead! Tell them!" Lindsay insisted, pushing Cody over to Bridgette and Ezekiel and placing him right between the two and facing Bridgette (on purpose, of course).

"MAGGOTS! TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Chef ordered.

Lindsay waved goodbye to the three Killer Bass, giving Cody a wink as she walked away.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody - **(Smiling) She winked at me! Lindsay winked at me! (He sighs dreamily)

**Lindsay - **(Smiling devilishly) Am I good or what? (She then gets a confused look on her face) What IS so sweet about nothings?

_**END**_

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! THE INTERNS WILL PLACE THE CANOES OVER YOUR HEADS NOW! AGAIN, KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THEM AT ALL TIMES! YOU CAN QUIT AT ANY TIME, BUT I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU NOT QUIT AT ALL! …it could be your last mistake…"

Chef said that last line with such sincerity, all the campers suddenly became motivated to win this contest. For Charlie Brown, it only fueled his determination.

"THIS CHALLENGE STARTS….NOW!"

The interns let loose their grips on the canoes and allowed the campers to take on their full weight.

For the Screaming Gophers, the lineup was, from front to back, Trent, Beth, Katie, Heather, Charlie Brown, Lindsay, Tyler, and Geoff. Over by the Killer Bass, the line-up was, also from front to back, Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold, and finally Izzy.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," Tyler confidently stated as he held up his part of the canoe high and proud.

But one hour later, Tyler, along with the rest of the campers, found out that holding a canoe over your head in the hot sun on a beach for such a long period of time was no easy task. Their arms felt like rubber and the heat was starting to get to them in the worst way.

At the front of the canoes, Gwen and Trent would glance over at one another. Though Trent couldn't give her a wave or blow her a kiss, he was able to smile at the gothic girl. For her, the musicians smile was more than enough to suffice and she returned each smile with a smile of her own.

"How you doin' over there?" Trent mouthed to Gwen silently.

"This heat is killing me," she mouthed back. "You?"

"Arms are feeling like lead," he replied, "but at least I get to stand next to you for this one."

"I was thinking the same thing," Gwen smiled. "Makes this lame challenge worth the while."

Trent accidentally chuckled, which was something that didn't go unnoticed by Chef Hatchet.

"QUIET UP THERE!" he barked. "THIS IS BOOT CAMP! NOT THE DATING SHOW!"

Gwen grumbled and rolled her eyes at Chef's outburst and mouthed a bad word. Trent, who didn't seem to let Chef get under his skin, just winked at Gwen with another big smile.

Two more hours passed and the camper's arms were getting more and more tired and the sun was getting hotter and hotter.

Charlie Brown felt extremely tired and the sun was practically draining the life right out of him. He wanted nothing more than to drop down and ring the bell. But whenever he got the urge, he just looked at Heather in front of him and remembered a promise he made to a certain sister from the hood. If he were to drop out now, it would feel like he would be breaking his promise to her. Whenever he remembered this, he mustered every bit of strength he had and forced himself to continue the challenge. No matter what, he was going to make sure Heather wouldn't win this contest nor would she hurt any of the others again.

The hours passed slower and slower as the sun got hotter and their arms felt more and more like rubber.

Finally, at the ten hour mark, it happened:

"Ugh…my arms can't take it anymore…" Katie finally cried out as she let go of the canoe and made her way towards the bell of dishonor.

"Ugh…Katie….don't do it, bra," Geoff called out to her.

But it was too late. The exhausted Katie reached out and rang the bell, ending the contest and eliminating herself from the entire contest.

The sound was bitter sweet for the Screaming Gophers as it meant that they could finally put the canoe down, but they were also down a member. For the Killer Bass, it sounded so sweet and refreshing as they dropped their canoe.

Chef Hatchet walked over to where Katie stood on the dock of shame and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, surprisingly, "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, solder."

"Th-th-thank you sir," Katie panted. "That…"

"EXCEPT FOR BEING A PATHETIC LOSER, MAGGOT!" Chef suddenly hollered right in her face. "NOW REPORT TO THE CABIN OF FAILURE! YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL THIS CONTEST IS OVER! MOVE IT!" That was no surprise.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, FOLLOW ME TO THE MESS HALL! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan - **First, the dock of shame and the boat of losers. Now, the bell of dishonor and the cabin of failure? Dude, where do they come up with these lame names?

_**END**_

Chef Hatchet led the remaining participants of the contest into the cafeteria, where a most unpleasant smell awaited them all.

"UGH! Is Owen back or something?" Heather gagged.

"That smells worse than Chef's normal cooking," Cody winced.

"THAT WILL COST YOU FIFTY PUSH-UPS SOLDER!" Chef hollered at the tech geek. "NOW THEN, MAGGOTS! BON APETITE!"

Chef Hatchet snapped his fingers and his interns brought in three trash cans filled to the top with garbage. When they lifted off the lids, almost all of the campers gagged when they saw the rotting food inside the cans. The apple cores had worms crawling out of them and sandwiches actually had maggots crawling all around them, nibbling at the contents of the food.

"Oh, you don't honestly expect me to eat any of that….GARBAGE, do you?" Heather demanded, stomping her foot to the ground.

"IT'S EITHER THAT OR YOU'RE OUT OF THE CONTEST SOLDER!" Chef announced.

"You can't be serious," Gwen gagged. "There's no way we can eat this food."

"IN WAR, YOU TAKE WHATEVER YOU CAN FIND," Chef replied as he grabbed a banana peel from one of the cans and swallowed it whole. Bridgette almost threw up as she watched licking the rotten contents of the banana peel off of his face. Ezekiel, Beth, and Lindsay came close to losing their lunch as well.

"…this coming from a guy who has toxic saliva killing his taste buds," Harold wheezed to himself.

"ANYONE WANT TO BE FIRST?" Chef asked again, holding the garbage out to the campers invitingly. None of the campers wanted to even dare touch the rancid stuff…that is, except…

Charlie Brown boldly stepped forward and reached into the rat infested garbage cans and pulled out what looked like the remains of a chicken wing that still had a little meat on it. The slimy bones had flies swarming all around them and it was crawling with fly larvae and was surely infected with eggs. The six year old boy took a deep breath, not comfortable with what it was he knew he had to do. But finally, he closed his eyes, plugged his nose, and ripped off the little meat on it, chewed, and swallowed. He gagged once he was done, but the six year old was able to keep the rotten meat down.

Though grossed out, the remaining campers gave the six year old a round of applause for his brave deed. Suddenly, some of them were motivated to take a bite of the garbage.

"If the kid can do it, than I can do it too!" Tyler exclaimed as he raced forward and reached inside the trash cans. He pulled out what was left of a roast beef sub. Without a moment's hesitation, he took a bite out of the sub, chewed, and swallowed.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Not bad! That actually tasted good!"

Not two seconds after he declared this, a rat poked it's head out from where Tyler had just taken a bite from the sub. A look of pure terror and disgust spread across Tyler's face as he stared into the angry eyes of the rodent. Screaming like a girl, he dropped the sandwich and raced for the doors as fast as he could.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler - **(The jock is holding up a barf bag and is ferociously vomiting into it)

_**END**_

After that, the campers were a little more hesitant and observant before taking a bite out of their food. Bridgette managed to find a half-eaten apple and took a small bite out of it. After she swallowed it, she held her breath to keep it from coming up again. She managed to keep it down, thus advancing to the next round. Harold was busy looking for something is wasn't allergic to. Finally, he came across a half-eaten hot dog covered in worms. He picked them off and swallowed the hot dog whole. Izzy, unlike the other campers, was actually eating the bugs she was finding inside the trash. The scary part was she seemed to be enjoying it. Trent had found a string of spaghetti and slurped it down, shriveling with disgust. Gwen managed to get lucky and found a bad of chips that was closed. The contents within the bag were stale, but edible nonetheless. Cody managed to eat a half-rotted away doughnut after picking off all the maggots. Beth was trying to force down what she thought was a piece of provolone cheese from a hard roll sandwich. She had a lot of trouble, but finally muscled it through her gag reflexes and qualified to continue on with the contest. Ezekiel was staring at what was left of an ice cream cone, cringing at the thought of having to eat the soggy cone. He took a deep breath and slurped the cone down past his teeth, into his mouth, and into his stomach. Geoff found the remains of a hamburger and quivered with disgust as he chewed the worm-infested beef patty. Lindsay almost failed to keep down her half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but with encouragement from Beth, she was able to do it. Heather finally gave in to Chef's demands and grabbed the most recognizable piece of food she could find. The queen bee, unlike the other contestants, just took a nibble out of a half-eaten candy bar. Though Chef called her a wimp, he declared Heather able to continue on with the contest.

That only left one camper left: Duncan.

"Come on punk! You're up," Chef grinned evilly as he invited the juvenile punk up for his dinner.

"Whatever," he chuckled. "If I can handle your 'food', then I can handle anything I grab out of there."

"Then go ahead and eat this!" Chef ordered as he tossed Duncan a jar that was found inside the garbage can. Duncan caught it and almost cringed when he was what was inside the jar. Even the other campers watching Duncan went wide-eyed when they saw what Duncan had to eat.

"Dude…that's pure torture," Geoff gagged.

"That's even more gross than my sandwich," Lindsay quivered.

"That's just inhumane," Trent gasped.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Chef hollered to the other campers. He then turned back to Duncan, who looked like he was about to pass out at the thought of having to eat what he was holding. "What do you say punk? It's either eat what's in the jar or go ring the bell. What's it gonna be?"

Sweat began pouring down Duncan's face as he struggled with his options: to either take himself out of the contest or to force himself to eat one of the most disgusting things ever known to all mankind….

…

…

…

…olives.

"Ugh…even Izzy can't stand olives," Izzy said, cringing at the thought of having to do it.

"If you can't do it Duncan, we'll understand," Gwen assured her teammate. "I promise we won't vote for you over this."

"…I might," Ezekiel muttered to himself. But even he couldn't help but feel sorry for the delinquent.

Slowly, Duncan reached into the olive jar and pulled out one of the green balls of pure disgust. He gulped as the smell began to fill his nose. After controlling his gagging, he lifted the olive over his mouth and began to slowly descend it into his mouth. Slowly…slowly…slowly…almost there…

"FORGET THIS!" Duncan suddenly shouted as he threw the jar of olives back in the garbage. "I don't care if I'm out of the contest or if I get voted off over it! I will NOT eat an olive! Forget that! I'm done!"

And with that, Duncan stormed out of the cafeteria, onto the dock of shame, rang the bell of dishonor, and gladly marched his way over to the cabin of failure.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy - **(He holds up a picture of olives and gags at the sight of it).

**Bridgette - **Okay, I know Duncan's a jerk and everything, but no one should ever be forced to eat one of those things…ever! (She shudders) It's just…inhumane.

**Cody - **One of my friends ate on olive once. (He pauses for a second, as if remembering a dear loved one) The poor fool didn't stop throwing up for five days straight.

**Beth - **One reathon I'm glad I have bratheth: I'm not allowed to eat oliveth.

_**END**_

"ALL RIGHT THEN!" Chef barked. "For those of you who are left, report outside. It's time for….late night training!

Each and every campers groaned at this. They were getting tired enough as it was. What could he possible have in store now?

_**(Outside at the bonfire ceremony area) **_

They got their answer. Three hours had gone by since the beginning of their late night training. And for all three hours, Chef Hatchet was having the campers dance like a certain pop star as he led them on his own wooden dance floor. Whenever Chef moon-walked, the capers had to moon-walk for just as long and were expected to do it just as well as he had. When he jumped, the campers had to jump just as high. If not, higher. This was what it was like for the past three of hours of dancing. As of this moment, Chef was making all of the campers do the creature.

Charlie Brown was panting and gasping for air as he was struggling to keep up with Chef's tempo. He wanted nothing more than to just go ring the bell and get himself out of this contest and away from Chef Hatchet so he could sleep. But he was dancing between Trent and Heather and whenever he would turn from one to the other while doing the creature, he couldn't help but remember his promise to Leshawna and his vow to protect everyone from the queen bee. Therefore, he forced himself to continue.

Charlie Brown wasn't the only one getting tired and having trouble keeping up with Chef's rhythm. One by one, some of the campers would stumble from exhaustion or trip over their own two feet. Cody, who was revealing his two left feet, was having more trouble than anyone trying to keep up. His eyes were heavy and his stomach was still a little sore from the garbage he ate earlier. Bridgette's clumsiness was coming into play as well as she would occasionally trip and collapse. Lindsay's high heels were starting to have an effect on her as well as it started to hurt every time she placed her feet on the ground.

Chef looked out at the campers and grunted with disgust at the lack of energy his campers were currently displaying.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MAGGOTS?" Chef demanded. "CAN'T ANYONE HERE KEEP UP WITH CHEF HATCHET AND HIS SWEET DANCE MOVES?"

Then, as if on cue, the music in the background cut off.

"Hey! What the heck?" Chef growled as he stepped off his dance board and examined his radio. His eyes caught the limp power chord on the grass and he followed the chord to where it was supposed to be plugged in. Standing by the power outlet holding the power plug was that camera man with the funny-looking nose. But something was different about him: instead of being dressed in his cameraman attire and carrying his camera, he was dressed in an orange t-shirt that was torn at the waist line and the sleeves. He had a matching headband and leg warmers around his ankles. He just gave Chef Hatchet an evil smile when the alleged cook glared at him.

"And why, may I ask, did you cut off the power supply to my boom box?" Chef demanded, growling his teeth.

The cameraman just gave Chef a confident and arrogant grin as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, music filled the air. But unlike most other times, this music did not have a jazz feeling to it. Instead, it had a more upbeat 80's dance sound. Snoopy then strutted to the dance floor, keeping in step to the beat of the music. It was here Chef finally figured out what was happening: this cameraman was challenging him to a dance off. Chef walked back over to his dance board and began to dance to the music. The cameraman answered his slick dance moves with his own version of the moonwalk.

By this time, words had finally begun to fill in with the music:

_He steps on the floor without making a sound_

_Then he starts to feel the beat! _

_You would think the floor was grease. _

_By the way he's moving his feet! _

_He's a champion!_

_He's the best! _

_Impossible to tame!_

_People!_

_Think that he's the best! _

_Listen to the sound of his name! _

_They call him_

_FLASH_

_FLASH _

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASHBEAGLE! _

_When he moves aroundThe whole room starts to reel! _

_You know it's_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASHBEAGLE! _

_When he jumps up high_

_He flies like a wild eagle! _

As the music continued to blare throughout the campgrounds, Chef Hatchet and Snoopy were having an epic dance-off, each hoping to serve the other. Snoopy kept demonstrating his special version of the moonwalk and displayed his flash dancing skills to Chef Hatchet, who was answering this with his years of pop dancing routine lessons. Indeed, it was a dance-off that was worthy of pay-per-view.

_Lightning flashes when he flies around!He's got everybody shouting for more! _

_Thunder crashes when he hit's the ground! _

_He's burning up the dance floor! _

_He's a champion! _

_He's the best!_

_Impossible to tame! _

_People say that he's the best!_

_Listen to the sound of his name! _

_They call him _

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_FLASH _

_FLASHBEAGLE_

_When he moves around_

_The whole room starts to reel! _

_They call him _

_FLASHFLASHFLASH FLASHFLASHBEAGLE! _

_When he jumps up high_

_He flies like a wild eagle!_

Snoopy, now referred to as Flashbeagle, continued to dance around as if it was no trouble at all. Chef Hatchet, however, was beginning to slip up. The flash moves of his opponent were starting to become more than the drill sergeant could handle. He tried everything he could to keep up, but it proved to be too much for him.

Finally, after thirty grueling minutes, Chef Hatchet collapsed to the ground, defeated. Flashbeagle stood tall and proud over Chef's limp body and pumped his fists into the air, which created a great reaction from the campers. Every single one was cheering for Flashbeagle as he stood victorious on the dance floor.

This victory was short lived unfortunately. Chef Hatchet jumped right up to his feet, outraged he had been embarrassed at his own game.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" he barked. Instantaneously, all the cheering and laughter from the campers ceased.

Chef forced all the campers to do fifty push-ups as punishment. The only one who couldn't do all fifty of them was Lindsay. The blonde dragged her way over to the bell of dishonor and rang it. She was too tired to walk to the cabins, so a few interns had to help her get over there.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, REPORT TO THE MESS HALL! IT'S TIME FOR….LATE, LATE NIGHT TRAINING!"

_**(The Mess Hall)) **_

The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass had been separated and were sitting at a table with their teammates. Each camper had a piece of paper and a pencil sitting in front of them. Chef had ordered them all to write a five hundred word essay with a theses of how great Chef Hatchet was and how much they all loved him.

"YOU WILL HAVE THREE HOURS TO COMPLETE THIS ESSAY!" Chef continued explaining. "DURING THE DURATION OF THESE THREE HOURS, NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO FALL ASLEEP! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T MEET THE FIVE WORD QUOTA OR FALLS ASLEEP WILL IMMEDIATELY BE ELIMINATED FROM THIS CONTEST! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" the campers cried out.

"GOOD! YOUR THREE HOURS STARTS…NOW!"

The campers picked up their pencils and started to write as fast as they could. Some campers, like Harold, Ezekiel, and Cody were having little to no trouble making up things to say that would appease Chef Hatchet. But for others like Geoff, Gwen, and Izzy, it was pure torture having to come up with stuff to say about a man they absolutely despised.

Charlie Brown picked up his pencil and tried thinking about what he could write down. But what words could he use to describe a man that had put him through this much torture in the past few days and still have a positive twist to it. It didn't help matters that it was just after midnight and his eyes were as heavy as could be.

'…maybe…maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute," he thought to himself. 'once they're rested up, I'll feel better and I'll be able to write this essay.'

Slowly, Charlie Brown allowed his eyes to close. Just the feeling of being shut after being open for so many hours felt just as good as falling asleep. In fact, the feeling got deeper…

….deeper…

…deeper…

…deeper…

…deeper…

"Hey! Dude!"

"Huh?" Charlie Brown yawned.

"Don't fall asleep! We need you for this challenge!"

Geoff had nudged Charlie Brown with his elbow.

"Ugh…sorry," Charlie Brown yawned. "I was just trying to rest my eyes for this essay."

"You can't take that risk dude," Trent added, writing his essay. "Remember, Leshawna's counting on you to win!"

"I know, but…wait. How do YOU know that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Because, little dude, we know!" Geoff smiled. "In fact, she's not the only one counting on you to make sure Heather does no more damage. We're all counting on you!"

"You are?"

"Sure are dude," Trent replied, patting the six year old on the back. "You're the only one who can stop her reign of terror!"

"I am?"

"Yup! So get cracking at that essay little dude!"

Geoff patted Charlie Brown on the back as well and went back to his essay.

'Well…if everyone's counting on me, I guess I can't let them down,' Charlie Brown thought to himself. 'Even if that means enduring everything Chef Hatchet throws at me…ugh. Why did I ever sign up for this show in the first place?'

Charlie Brown picked up his pencil and reached for his piece of paper. He had an essay to write.

But as he reached for it, something extremely weird happened: the paper melted away and transformed into liquid darkness. The baffled six year old watched in amazement as the liquid darkness dripped off the table and onto the floor. As it touched the floor, it began to spread around the entire room, flooding it with darkness.

'What the heck is going on?" Charlie Brown frantically thought to himself.

What chocked him even more was that Trent and Geoff, who were both sitting right next to him, didn't seem to notice what was happening. They just continued to write their essays as if nothing was happening.

Just then, he heard a menacing laugh fill the room. The laugh was all too familiar to Charlie Brown. He shivered as he turned around to the source of it. Sure enough, there stood the queen bee, glaring at him with blood-red eyes.

"You'll never stop me, runt!" she growled. "I WILL win this contest and there's nothing you can do about it!"

She then held up her hands, which looked like raptor claws, and reached out for Trent and Geoff. The claws were getting closer and closer to the two unsuspecting boys as they just contently wrote their essays.

Charlie Brown tried to warn them about what was reaching out to grab them, but no words would come out of his mouth. He tried screaming louder and louder, but still nothing. His voice had been taken from him. He tried to push them out of the way, but his body had been paralyzed. He couldn't move.

The claws finally reached the two unsuspecting boys and when they grabbed them, the two melted away into the darkness with faces of anguish and despair.

"NO!" Charlie Brown finally managed to shriek. But it was too late they were gone.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Heather growled.

Just then, Lindsay walked into the room. Charlie Brown knew she was sort of clueless, but not even she could be this oblivious to the evil present in the room. Or so Charlie Brown thought.

As it turned out, she was. She was just smiling and humming a happy tune to herself. Being the always happy and carefree person she was.

Heather took note of her and aimed her claws at her. Charlie Brown called out to Lindsay, but just as fast as his voice had returned, it disappeared again. He jumped out of his chair and tried to run to Lindsay to warn her of the coming danger. But when he tried running, he would only run in place as if stuck on a treadmill. No matter how fast he ran, he went nowhere.

Heather's claws wrapped around Lindsay and the blonde melted away into the darkness just like Trent and Geoff. Her happy face being replaced by one of despair as she melted away from this world.

"LINDSAY!" Charlie Brown cried out. But it was too late. His voice could no longer reach the blonde where she was.

"Oh, what have we over here?" Heather snickered evilly.

Charlie Brown couldn't bare to look at her next target. But he gasped when he saw her glaring hungrily and evilly at an unsuspecting Bridgette and Ezekiel. Charlie Brown yelled with all his might and ran as fast as he could. Still no words came out, but he was running at least. Unfortunately, it was as if he was moving in slow motion. He tried to reach them in time to save them from Heather, but it was no good. Heather's claws were too fast for him and they wrapped around Ezekiel, absorbing his painful face into the darkness.

"EZEKIEL!" Bridgette shrieked, trying to pull him from the darkness. But it was no good. Ezekiel faded into the darkness. The mutated Heather laughed victoriously as she vanished into thin air, leaving behind a thick feeling of darkness.

Finally, Charlie Brown reached Bridgette, who was crying at the death of her dear friend, Ezekiel.

"Bridgette…I'm sorry…I tried…and…"

"…How could you?" Bridgette suddenly snapped at Charlie Brown. "How could you let this happen? Ezekiel's gone because of you!"

Charlie Brown stammered as Bridgette stomped towards him furiously. "It's all your fault!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Boy, were we ever wrong to rely on you," came another voice. A light turned on in the corner and was engulfing someone new. Gwen stood there, glaring angrily at Charlie Brown. "We were counting on you to help us! Counting on you to save us from Heather. But you let us down! Trent's gone because of you!"

"I…I tried…" Charlie Brown stuttered, trying to get away from a raging Gwen that was marching straight towards him.

"Well, obviously, you didn't try hard enough!" came the sound of a male voice. "I lost Lindsay to her because of you!"

Cody was standing directly behind Charlie Brown, his arms folded and he growling at the six year old .

"I…I…I tried to save them. Honest!" Charlie Brown insisted as the three teens surrounded him.

"But you failed…as usual," came the voice of Duncan. "It's like I tried to tell you guys. We should have voted him off day one. Then none of this would have happened."

"Maybe you were right," Bridgette replied, still glaring at Charlie Brown.

"It WOULD have been best," Gwen added.

"What use do we have for someone who constantly fails at everything?" Cody replied.

"What was I thinking? Entrusting YOU to eliminate Heather?"

Charlie Brown cringed at the sound of the new voice. He looked past Gwen and Bridgette and there, standing in the distance, was his dear friend Lesahwna.

"I trusted you! You said Heather wouldn't do this kind of thing anymore! Is THIS how you keep promises to your friends?"

"Leshawna…I tried!" Charlie Brown called out to her. "I…"

He was stopped when Gwen placed her mouth over his mouth and Cody wrapped his hands around his eyes.

"You don't have the right to speak to her!" Gwen growled.

"Or look at her!" Cody added.

"Or even be here with us!" Bridgette spoke. "In fact, I wish Heather would have melted you into the darkness with everyone else!"

"Oh…that can be arranged," Duncan replied, his eyes turning the same shade of red Heather's had earlier.

Charlie Brown shrieked as he tried to get away. But Cody, Gwen, and Bridgette wouldn't allow it. They each took hold of him and brought him to the mutating Duncan.

"Goodbye….failure," all four teens said at the same time to Charlie Brown. Just then, Duncan's tongue extended like an iguana's and wrapped around Charlie Brown. He could feel himself melting away into the darkness as the four teens disappeared from his sight. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. The only thing he could hear was the laughter of Cody, Duncan, Gwen, and Bridgette in the background. He shivered at the sound of it and the cold feeling the darkness had.

He just cowered as he fell helplessly into the darkness.

"…maggot…"

Huh? What was that?

"…maggot…"

Was that Chef Hatchet? What was he doing in this darkness?

"…MAGGOT…"

_**BAM**_

"MAGGOT!"

Charlie Brown jumped six feet in the air from where he sat. He looked around frantically. He was back in the mess hall and everyone was there. The only darkness he could see was the night outside.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked, noticing the campers staring at him.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Chef Hatchet replied. "YOU'RE OUT OF THE CONTEST!"

Charlie Brown gasped. The one thing he didn't want to happen happened.

"GET YOUR BUTT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME, RING THAT BELL OF DISHONOR, AND GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CABIN ON FAILURE! YOU TWO AS WELL!"

Chef Hatchet pushed Bridgette and Cody forward next to Charlie Brown. Bridgette had failed to meet the word quota on her essay and Cody, like Charlie Brown, had fallen asleep. As they marched outside, Charlie Brown felt extremely uncomfortable walking between the two other teens.

'…I failed…' he thought to himself. '…boy, I've done it now…'

**A/N: And I'll end it there. Woof! 24 pages! And you wonder what took me so long. I hope it was well worth the wait. **

**Now before I sign off, there' s one thing I would like to address to the readers. Lately, I've been getting a lot of questions in regards to this story like "Who's going to win?" "Who's gonna make it to the final three?" and the most popular one "When's Heather going to get voted off?" I would like to answer these questions for you. But I, unlike other lifeless bums who hack into the Cartoon Network website and steal images of who's being eliminated when and posting an episode's song on Youtube, thus ruining the experience of watching the first six episodes of Total Drama World Tour, don't post spoilers or reveal future events to anyone. Therefore, I ask all you as kindly as possible: stop asking these kinds of questions. You will find out when the time comes. Seriously, why do you want to know before it happens? Wouldn't that take the fun of reading this story away from you? Think about it. **

**Oh! And one other thing on a totally unrelated note: I recently got a request from a reader (CMR Rosa) to write a Charlie Brown/TDI/Stoked crossover story. Even though I think this would be an excellent story and it would be a lot of fun to write, I am sorry to say that I just don't have the time to take requests. I'm having enough trouble writing this story as it is with my busy schedule. HOWEVER, this gave me an idea for a little contest: **

**I propose this challenge to all my readers. The challenge, should you choose to except, is to come up with a TDI crossover fan fiction and write it out. The writer who writes the most creative crossover will win and as a prize, I'll write a one-shot TDI fan fiction request of your choice (No Duncan/Courtney however. There are enough of those on here as it is). **

**Here are the rules: **

**1.) The cross over must be TDI/any cartoon you can think of. No movies, television shows, books, video games, etc. Only cartoons. (I'll allow anime for this. But no manga) **

**2.) The story must be a minimum of three chapters and a maximum of five (I know you're all busy as well, so I won't require you to write a novel) No word number quota. **

**3.) Be creative! While a TDI/Stoked crossover with a good plot is just as likely and eligible to win, odds are I'm more likely to pick a crossover from out in left field (TDI/Hong Kong Phooey, TDI/Inspector Gadget, TDI/Looney Toons, etc) with a strong plot to win if it's good enough. (hint hint) **

**4.) Grammar, grammar, grammar! I'm not asking you to be perfect, but make it readable. There's no race. Take your time writing it. Speed won't win this contest for you. **

**5.) You have until the end of August to finish your stories. When you start them, PM me with the link to your story and I'll subscribe and add to my favorites. I'll pick a winner during the first week of September. **

**6.) Most important rule of all: HAVE FUN WRITING THEM! **

**Oh, and I make no apologies to olives. They're the grossest thing out there. Bar none. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Somewhere in the world, a procrastinating writer sat in his room holding onto his PSP, staring into the screen blankly as he guided the well-known God of War Kratos through the underworld and sweating profusely as he helped the Ghost of Sparta defeat the carrier of lost souls to the Underworld, Charon. One look into his eyes and you could see that this writer was focused solely on guiding Kratos to victory and to accomplishing his goal of rissing himself of his nightmares of the past. **

**During this mission, he could hear a faint voice in his head that sounded strangely familiar. **

**"...dude..." it called to him. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing. He returned to helping Kratos slaughter countless of lost souls spawning from the depths of Hades. **

**"...dude..." the voice called out again. **

**"...Hello?" the writer asked. **

**"Dude! What are we going to do next?" the voice demanded. **

**"Chris Mclean? Is that you?" the writer asked, dumbfounded. **

**"The one and only! Where have you been? It's been forever! We're waiting to continue with the story" Chris growled, obviously annoyed by his long absence. **

**"Aren't you a figment of my imagination?" the writer asked, finding it hard to take his eyes off the game in his hands. **

**"That's not important!" Chris snapped. "What's important is that your fans are patiently awaiting the next chapter of your story and you're sitting there playing God of War! GET WITH THE PROGRAM DUDE!" **

**"Relax Chris," he sighed. "I updated last week. They can wait a little longer." **

**"Umm...dude...look at your calendar," Chris pointed out. **

**"Ugh...fine, but I don't see why..." the writer froze as he picked up his calendar and gazed at it. Slowly, it began to dawn on him what had happened. **

**"...oh...my...word...IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! I'VE BEEN PLAYING GOD OF WAR OVER A MONTH? HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE GONNA HANG ME! THEY'RE GONNA..." **

**"Snap out if it dude!" Chris yelled, somehow pulling the writer from his current state of panic. "Just relax! Here's what you're gonna do: turn the game off, get a glass of water, go to your computer, and get writing! They haven't given up on you and are patiently awaiting your next chapter. Now...let's go," he ended, speaking softly and soothingly. **

**"But...Kratos...needs my help," the writer whined. **

**"I SAID MOVE!" Chris shrieked. **

**A/N: So there's the reason I haven't been updating. Not a good one, but a reason nonetheless. (Looks around meekly) What can I say? God of War is a freaking awesome game. **

**Enough of that! On with the story! **

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Keep Your Head Up, Charlie Brown**

Bridgette was sleeping soundly on the floor just like the other teens. Every now and then, she would twitch and grunt. She didn't appear to be enjoying the dream she was having.

_Bridgette found herself alone in the woods at night. Darkness surrounded her and she was completely lost. She tried to decide which way would take her back to camp, but they all looked the same and there was no signs around to point her in the right direction. She nervously twitched and stammered where she stood. When she took a step, she stepped on a twig and snapped it. Suddenly, she found dozens of blood-red eyes staring at her from the bushes followed by some deep growling. Bridgette gasped and began to race for the nearest tree as the wolves pounced from the bushes and gave chase to their prey. _

_Bridgette did make it to a tree in time before one of the wolves got a chance to bite her foot off. Like a squirrell, she scurried up the tree as fast as she could, making as much distance between her and her chasers as she could. When she reached a branch she felt was far enough to keep her safe from the wolves, she glomped onto the tree with a death grip, shivering and scared senseless. _

_She looked down at her prusuers once again, which were staring hungrily at her. One thing she noticed was that the leader of the wolves had a green mohawk...like Duncan's. _

_"make it easy for yourself, Malibu," the wolf called up to her, "and come on down to accept your fate!" _

_"Get away from her, eh!" another voice called out. _

_Bridgette and the wolves looked towards where the voice came from. BEfore she saw him, Bridgette knew who was calling out the wolves. She felt a huge wave of releif come over her as she saw Ezekiel standing there with a weapon in his hands ready to face the canine foes. _

_"If you want to get her, you'll have to get me first, eh!" Ezekiel called out, clenching the weapon tightly. _

_"With plesure," the Duncan wolf grinned. "But only because you're so inviting!" _

_Without warning, the wolves turned onto Ezekiel and jumped onto him before he had a chance to use his weapon. His cries could be heard from the pile of wolves as they feated upon his flesh. _

_"NO!" Bridgette shrieked. As she cried out for Ezekiel, she found herself jumping down from the tree. In a fit of rage, she grabbed the largest branch she could find and sprinted towards the wolves. Blindly and ferociously, she began to beat down on the wolves to fend them away from her and Ezekiel. Though it wasn't easy and the wolves put up a great fight, the soulful surfer finally fended them off. _

_Once the wolves were gone, Bridgette immediately turned her attention towards Ezekiel. She gasped in horror when she saw the prairie boy bleeding profusely. _

_"Oh my...YOU IDIOT! Why'd you DO that?" Bridgette growled as she immediately began to wrap her jacket around his cuts and bites. _

_"Cause...they were trying to get ya, eh..." Ezekiel weakly smiled. "Ain't noo way I was gonna let that 'appen." _

_"I would have been fine you..." Bridgette's voice started to get shaky. _

_"'Ey, Bridge?" _

_"W-what?" _

_"...be sure to...tell my folks...that I love em...and my little sister I'm sorry I never got to meet her..." _

_"No!" Bridgette shrieked. "You're going to tell them that yourselves when you see them again! Stop talking like that!" _

_He did. In fact, he stopped talking altogether. He stopped moving. He stopped breathing. He just...stopped. _

_"Zeke? ZEKE!" Bridgette screamed, shaking the body of the dead prairie boy. When she saw there was no response, she broke out in sobs and buried her head into his chest. She sat there and cried a good ten minutes before she looked at his body once again. Despite being all scratched up and bloodied up from the wolves, he still managed to keep a smile on his face. Bridgette choked a small smile of her own through her tears when she saw how peaceful he looked in his death. _

_"...thank you..." she whispered to her savior as she knelt down and kissed him on the lips. She held her lips to his a long time, expressing her gratitude for his actions. Her kiss got deeper...and so did his? Wait, wasn't he dead?_

Bridgette opened her eyes and discovered why the dead Ezekiel in her dream had started to kiss her back: The lips of Ezekiel in her were really the lips of a sleeping Cody! Cody had awoken at the same time to discover the surfer girl kissing him passionately on the lips.

Both Cody and Bridgette shrieked in terror and backed away as far from each other as possible. Their screams awoke he other campers in the cabin of failure and they too joined in the screaming. Lindsay and Katie clung onto one another as they tried to figure out what was going on. Duncan yelped and ducked to the ground with his hands covering his head, looking around frantically. Charlie Brown yelped and jumped so high in the air, he spun around as if he had just tried to kick a football and landed with a hard THUD on the ground.

"Omigosh! Like, what just happened?" Katie shivered as she and Lindsay clang onto one another, shivering.

"You two had better have a darn good excuse for waking me up at five in the morning like that!" Duncan growled, clenching his fist under Cody's nose.

"Uh...well...um..." Cody stuttered, sweating as he felt Duncan's hard fist rubbing underneath his nose threateningly.

"Three seconds..." Duncan growled. "...two...one..."

"Cody and I kissed in our sleeps!" Bridgette hastily answered, fearing for Cody's health.

After her announcement, time seemed to stand still for the six campers inside the small, smelly cabin. Duncan raised an eyebrow as he stared at Cody and Bridgette, who looked just as shocked and nerve-wrecked as they did when they kissed. Katie's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, trying to make her brain process what she just heard. Charlie Brown never looked more confused.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Katie - **Cody? Bridgette? ...like...WHAT? I'm, like, SO confused right now.

**Duncan - **(He's laughing hysterically) Kissing in their sleeps? OH MAN! THAT is too rich! I mean...(he breaks out laughing again)

**Lindsay - **(She's smiling from ear to ear and squealing as she speaks) Like, OMIGISH! He finally did it! He got her! I told you I was great at hooking people up! (She squeals in delight again)

_**END**_

Lindsay let out a small squeal as she raced over to Cody and Bridgette and pulled them in a tight hug. The surfer and the geek never looked more confused or felt more awkward as Lindsay pushed them together again.

"Omigosh! I KNEW you two could hit it off! I'm, like, SO happy for you two! Congratulations!"

"Uh...what?" Bridgette asked, dumbfounded.

"You and Cody, silly!" Lindsay replied. "He's had this crush on you for so long and was afraid to tell you! That's why I helped you two hook up! You look so CUTE together! Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am for you guys!"

"What? Bridgette? Me?" Cody asked, trying to contemplate what he was hearing.

"You've got a great guy here Bridgette!" Lindsay continued to squeal. "He's smart, fun, nice, gentle, caring, polite...omigosh! I'm almost jealous! You've got a real winner, girl! Keep hold of this one!" She then turned to Cody. "Cody, I knew you could get her! I'm so proud of you!"

Before Cody got a chance to ask Lindsay what on earth she was talking about, the blonde leaned in and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek to congratulate him on his "accomplishment", thus rendering the geek speechless and his face beat-red.

Lindsay suddenly gasped, realizing what she had just done. "Oops...sorry," she quickly apologized. "Here you two are just hooking up and I'm kissing your new boyfriend on the cheek. Here, you two need to kiss!"

Without warning, Lindsay pushed both Bridgette and Cody's lips together once more, not realizing how extremely uncomfortable she was making the two unfortunate "love birds".

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan - **(You can see his feet kicking in the air as he is laughing uncontrollably in the cam.)

**Lindsay - **(Smiling) Love Doctor Lindsay-her-hotness has closed this case! Mission Accomplished!

**Charlie Brown - **(Appearing to be very confused) Bridgette? Cody? Together? Is that how relationships start off? Kissing someone in their sleep? No, that can't be right. Something doesn't seem right about that at all. I remember talking with my friend Linus about what love was along time ago, and I don't think anything was mentioned about kissing unconsciously or having someone forced your lips together against your will...but what DID Linus say about love again? (He ponders for a minute) I just can't seem to remember.

_**END**_

_**(Speaking of Linus...back on a highway, less than a minute from the Canadian Boarder) **_

"Hang on, little one," the masked hero raspingly announced as he raced his bike through the traffic. "In less than a minute, I'll have you across the Canadian boarder. Then, we can begin the search for this reality show your friend is on and find your missing blanket!"

"Th-Thank you..." Linus whispered, fighting his body's urge to pass out yet again. "H-How much longer?"

"Once we cross that boarder, it shouldn't be more than a day if nothing goes wrong. Just stay vigilant. Soon..."

Before the masked hero could finish his statement, there was a huge explosion just ahead of them. This explosion as large enough to create a huge wall of fire that blocked off all traffic on both sides of the highway from crossing over between the United States and Canada. Linus shrieked and the masked hero squeezed the bikes brakes with his lightning reflexes. The bike skidded on it's side as the driver did his best to maneuver it through the vehicles that were starting to pile up on one another. Just at the last second, he grabbed the blanketless Linus in his arms and jumped off his bike before it collided with a fuel truck that had just tipped on it's side, sending off another huge explosion into the night sky.

The hero gagged and choked on the heavy smoke that filled the air, but he stood his ground and shielded the boy in the arms from the intense heat from the fire and provided him with an oxygen mask to protect his lungs.

Somewhere in the night nearby, the hero could hear a maniac laughing hysterically. He immediately recognized who the laugh belonged to and before he could call out his name, the man jumped in front of him. This mad man continued to laugh at the chaos he had caused and looked at the giant flames with a look of pride and pure delight. His purple suit, green hair, white face, and hideous scar on his cheeks made him recognizable to the hero immediately.

"YOU!" he snarled, preparing for battle.

"Why so serious?" the mad man asked casually, pulling out a knife from his pocket.

_**(Camp Wawanakwa Forest; 5:00 PM) **_

As promised, Chef Hatchet had summoned the remaining campers that were still in the challenge from thier slumber to the woods for the next part of the boot camp challenge. The campers found themselves standing in front of what appeared to be a very complex obstacle course. There was tall walls with ropes for them to climb; tires on the ground they would have to race through; crawl under nets in the mud; etc.

"This part of the challenge is simple!" Chef Hatchet announced. "Go through this obstacle course! The time limit is two minutes! Anyone that survuves and makes it to the end in less than two minutes will move on to the last part of the challenge! Everyone who can't, it's the bell fo dishonor and the cabin of failure for you! IS THAT CLEAR?"

The campers, still groggy and exhausted from getting only two hours of sleep, just merely nodded their heads yes. Of course, this would not suffice for Chef Hactet. He struck them all on the wrists with his rod and forced them to do fifty push-ups simply for not responding 'YES CHEF HATCHET!'.

"All right then! Talentless Jock Boy! You're up first!" Chef announced, pointing to Tyler.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler - **(Smiling confidently) This one's in the bag! I was a member of the rock climbing club back in middle school, a hurdler on the high school track team, and a running back on our varsity football team! With all those skills combined with my natural born talent, this bad boy is in the bag!

_**END**_

Chef Hatchet blew his whistle and Tyler was off. He began to jump through the tires on the ground, but tripped over his own two feet after the third tire and landed hard of his face. But being the persistent jock he was, Tyler jumped back on his feet and continued his path through the tires...only to trip and land on his head again two seconds later. By now, Tyler was starting to feel a little groggy and light headed from all the head damage. Finally, he made it through and began to crawl under the net, hacking and sputtering as mud flew into his mouth. He had to stop a couple times to spit up some mud that had managed to slide down into his throat. Finally, he made it out to the next part of the obstacle: climbing the wall. He confidently grabbed hold of the rope and began to walk up the ten foot wall...but his hands slipped from the ropes half-way up and he landed with a hard THUD on the ground, causing most the campers to cringe. During the second attempt, Tyler was eight feet up, but his foot slipped and he slid down the wall all while hanging onto the rope. He raced back to the mud pit to shove his rope-burned hands into the cool mud to try and cool them down. He raced back to the wall for one more attempt. Thankfully, he made it without any hassle. The final part of the course was to make his way across a rope to the finish line fifty feet away. Tyler grabbed hold of the rope line and began to pull himself across the rope at ten feet above the ground. Tyler sweated profusely as he grunted and huffed his way across the rope. Tyler was five feet across...six feet across...seven feet across...that was as far as he would make it: he lost his grip and plummeted to the ground landing with a bone-crunching THUD!

"...ah, I'm just gonna put you out of your misery," Chef muttered as he stood above the immobilized jock. "Go ring the bell and report to the infirmary."

"...thank you, sir..."Tyler weakly muttered as he began his painful crawl to the infirmary tent.

Next, Chef called up Heather to run the course. She barely made it with two seconds to spare. It would have been more, but she slipped from the wall a couple times. Geoff and Trent made good time for the Screaming Gophers too. Unfortunately for Beth though, she failed to make it up the wall and was eliminated from the contest.

Next up were the Killer Bass. Harold was up first, determined to show off his mad skills. Chef blew his whistle and the lanky nerd was off. Like Tyler, he had a rough start with the tires and tripped a couple times before making it to the mud pit. Unlike Tyler, however, Harold did not make it past this part of the obstacle course. He swallowed too much mud and was taken off the course by interns as he ferociously vomitted the mud out of his stomach.

"Have him ring the bell and put him next to talentless jock boy," Chef ordered the interns.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold - **I would have been able to make it through that obstacle course without any problems at all...if it hadn't been for the fact that mud tasted horrible. That's the only reason I threw it up. I once ate an entire plate of mud pies to earnt eh mud pie possum badge in possum scouts! It was grade A mud gathered from the most fertile of farm fields...not this mud where it's probably contaminated with bear crap.

**Tyler - **(He all bandaged up) You know what? I'm sick of people calling me the talentless jock! I've got skills! I just had a bad run today, that's all! (He pounds his fists for emphasis, but winces as a pain shoots through is hands).

**Gwen - **So after Harold's unfortunate mud feast, Izzy, Ezekiel, and I managed to make it through that obstacle course no trouble whatsoever in less than the time limit. (She sighs) After that course, I don't think there's anything else Chef can do to torture us anymore than he already has.

**Woodstock - **(He holds up a picture of Gwen after making the confession just before him and sighs in pity for the gothic girl).

_**END**_

**_(Back in the Cabin of Failure) _**

Cody and Bridgette just sat next to one another awkwardly. It isn't every day you start to make out with another guy in your sleep. Nor is it every day that you make out with someone that you're not even crushing on. Both Cody and Bridgette managed to do both those things in one day. Those kinds of odds are near impossible, yet they happened.

"Um...you wanna talk about it?" Cody asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really," Bridgette replied, looking away from Cody.

For a few more minutes, they sat there is awkward silence.

"...Just answer me one question," Cody said, breaking the ice once more.

"What?"

"What kind of dream were you having that would make you kiss someone with that much passion?" Cody asked, forming a small grin.

At this, Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Why? Did you like it?" she teased.

"Who wouldn't?" Cody admitted, blushing a little.

The two shared a small laugh at this. They were relieved that they were able to find some humor in an extremely awkward situation.

"Well, you weren't too bad of a kisser yourself Casanova," Bridgette grinned, giving Cody a flirtatious look. "But you obviously wouldn't have kissed me back like that if you knew it was me, now would you?"

"Well...I might," Cody admitted.

"You were dreaming of Lindsay, weren't you?" Bridgette asked in a more serious tone.

Cody sighed happily as he looked over at the girl Bridgette was questioning to be the alleged dream kisser. Lindsay was laughing as she was engaged in conversation with Katie.

"We were on a cliff," Cody began to explain. "We were being attacked by this wretched, giant raven. For some reason, it seemed to focus its attack on Lindsay. She was trying to reason with it and begging it to stop attacking. But that bird just kept attacking regardless. For some reason, the meaner it got, the nicer Lindsay was to it. Trying to win it's friendship, I guess. But this raven...it didn't want our friendship. It wanted us dead and it wanted us dead fast."

"What happened?" Bridgette asked, fully entranced in this story.

"Well...after so much time, the raven was fed up with seeing us and decided that it was time to end our lives. She dive bombed Lindsay and struck her right in the face. That was when Lindsay just grabbed the raven and began to hug it and sweet talk it. No matter what, she wasn't going to give up trying to make friends with the raven. Even when it was scratching her face and pecking at her forehead, she was hugging it and trying to cuddle it. Well, the raven got so rambunctious and mean that it began to thrash around and force the two of them off the cliff. Before they could free fall to the ground, I reached out and grabbed Lindsay's hand. I was trying to pull her back to safety, but she was still hanging onto that raven. I guess it broke it's wings during the struggle. I told her she was going to have to let it go if I was going to pull her up. But she told me that she wasn't going to let the "little birdie" go no matter what. I tried to reason with her and say that "Birdie" was trying to kill us and would let us drop if it had the chance. But no matter what, Lindsay wouldn't let that raven go. No matter what. By that time, I was losing my grip on her hand. I begged and pleaded with her to let the bird go so I could pull her up. But she wouldn't...no, she said she couldn't. She couldn't let anything happen to that "poor" raven and...and if she couldn't come up with the raven...she...she was going to have to go down with it..."

Bridgette just listened to this dream, not uttering a word. She tried hard to picture this horrific scene and the harder she tried, the more disturbed she felt.

"...what happened?" she asked.

"Well...I tried to reason with her not to do it, but her heart was set on trying to save that bird. My grip slipped briefly and I almost lost her right then and there, but I reached over and grabbed her under her arms just in the nick of time. But...the weight was too much and I ended up being pulled off the cliff. We were falling and the ground was fast approaching. But for some reason, we weren't screaming. I just looked at Lindsay and she looked at me, the raven still in her hands. I reached over and wrapped my arms around her and comforted her in our last seconds. Before we hit the ground we looked into each others eyes and...and..."

"...kissed," Bridgette finished for him. "And I played the role of Lindsay."

"Ayup," Cody replied, "and what a fine job you did too."

The two shared a laugh again.

"Okay, I told my story. Now what's yours?"

Before Bridgette could tell Cody her dream...

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS! EVERYONE WILL REPORT TO THE MAIN CAMPGROUND FOR THE FIFTH AND FINAL PART OF THE CHALLENGE! EVEN YOU LOSERS! YOU HAVE PRECISELY T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES! MOVE YOUR BUTTS!"

**_Confession Cam_**

**Bridgette - **Wow...and I thought I had a bad dream about losing someone. Poor Cody.

**Cody - **(Appears to be reflecting on his dream) I wonder what it means?

**Duncan - **So I get woken up at five this morning because those two nightmare wielding losers end up kissing and now I have to go to the crummy campgrounds to watch the last challenge I'm not even a part of. (he sighs) I swear, no one out there's having a worse day than me.

_**(At that statement, we return to the Canadian/USA border) **_

"What are you doing here?" the hero demanded as the fire continued to blaze throughout the night.

"Why, I'm doing my part to keep the world in balance," the mad man meekly explained as if he were discussing the matter over a cup of tea. "For every area of the world that there's order, another has to have a little chaos. Otherwise, there's an imbalance. And we can't have that now, can we? Without that chaos, some of us just might go a little insane, you know? Me, specifically."

"I don't have time for your stupid charade! There's a little boy here who needs to be reunited with his blanket or else he's just going to get worse!"

"Which is why I chose this specific time to attack," The mad man crackled. "You see, along with order and chaos, there's also sickness and health. Which, in addition to chaos and order, needs to have a balance. There's a lot of healthy little tykes out there already. Now, we need an unhealthy one...and I'm just the man ti provide the world with that balance. Heck, I'm so good at it that I did two in one explosion! Come on now, you gotta give me a little credit for that one!"

"...You're sick in the head," the hero growled with disgust. "But one way or another, I'm going to get that boy over to Canada and reunite him with his blanket even if I have to go through a despicable excuse of a human like you!"

The villain just chuckled at the hero's bold statements as he gazed over at the boy that was suffering from blanket withdraws. It tickled him inside looking at Linus shivering and going through such agony. He wasn't for sure if it was due to the accident or if it was a result of being separated from his blanket for so long, but it didn't matter to him. He was satisfied to just see him suffer.

"You know," he chuckled. "That little boy...he looks like my father when he was little."

"What are you getting at?" the hero demanded.

"...I hated my father." As he muttered this, he pulled out a switchblade knife and began to make his way over to the little boy. But a boomerang from the hero that struck his wrist stopped him dead in his tracks and knocked the blade from his hand. He turned to face off with the hero, who was charging at him with incredulous speed. They collided and the battle was on.

**(A/N: I know I'm getting a little crazy with this, but after two bad dreams in this story, I don't think a little randomness is going to hurt things so no complaining!) **

**_(Back at Camp Wawanakwa, another great battle was about to take place...sort of) _**

All the campers that had been eliminated were standing around the largest tree at Camp Wawanakwa and up in that tree were the sex remaining campers that were still in the contest. For the Screaming Gophers, that was Trent, Heather, and Geoff. For the Killer Bass, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Gwen represented. Each team was hanging upside down on a branch on each side of the tree by their legs.

"THIS LAST CHALLENGE IS EASY MAGGOTS!" Chef announced. "YOU ARE TO JUST HANG THERE! LAST TEAM HANGING WINS INVINCIBILITY! LOSERS SEND SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!" all but Heather replied.

"How is THIS supposed to fit in with military training?" she demanded.

Chef struck her with his rod for not addressing him as "sir" and then proceeded to explain the benefits this challenge had for those that joined the military.

"This challenge is based off of a foreign form of torture," he began. "Those that were captured by enemies were hung upside down just like this from a tree...over a pit of giant, venomous snakes."

The campers all gasped at the thought of being put in that sort of situation. All, that is, except...

"COOL!" Izzy exclaimed as she jumped from the tree to the ground. "Izzy's always wanted to get in a throw down with a poisonous snake! So where are they? Huh? Are they in that wooden crate over there? Come on! I can't WAIT ANY MORE! BRING THEM OUT! I'M BEGGIN YA!"

"Calm down crazy girl!" Chef barked. "First of all, we couldn't find any giant venomous snakes for this challenge. The best we could get are these ill-tempered squirrels!"

Nearby, an intern opened the crate Izzy pointed out and the squirrels jumped out into the pit Chef had built. At first glance, one couldn't tell that that these cute little creatures were dangerous. In fact, one would say they were harmless. But when an intern reached out to grab one that tried to make a run for it, the squirrel jumped on his face and began clawing and scratching at the poor, lost soul mercilessly. Blinded, the intern stumbled into the pit of other squirrels and the last thing the campers heard from him were his screams of terror as he was helplessly attacked.

"Oh! Even better!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Second of all, you're out crazy girl!" Chef announced. "You fell from the tree, so go stand with the other losers!"

"Aww...can I jump in the pit first?" Izzy begged. But she didn't even wait for an answer. With a leap of joy, Izzy dove head first into the pit of deadly rodents, screaming with joy and excitement all the way down.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy - **(She's all scratched up and even has one squirrel still gnawing on her head) Omigosh! That was even better than going for a swim in those shark infested waters. Those slippery little devils are so cute when they're all up in your face going 'grrr! I'm gonna get'cha! I'll eat your face off!'. (she crackles a little) I'm so glad I came onto this show. (she sighs in contentment).

**Charlie Brown - **(He has a blank expression on his face) Is Izzy even human?

**Woodstock - **(He holds up a picture of Izzy wrestling with the squirrels in the pit and stares at it with complete shock.)

**Tyler - **(Chuckling a little) Man, did you SEE that? That's one crazy girl! I mean, those things maul a intern and she jumps in like it's a bubble bath! How can anyone...(he suddenly stops as a look of pure terror forms on his face. He screams as one of these ill-tempered squirrels jumps on him and begins its assault on the jock).

_**END**_

Three hours had passed by and the remaining five campers were still in the tree. It was clear none of them were ready to give in.

Down below, the other campers watching had become bored and were engaging in conversation. Lindsay happily made her way over towards Cody and put an arm around the geek.

"Oh my gosh! I can't even begin to say how happy I am for you Cody!"

"Uh...Lindsay...about that," Cody began, not sharing her enthusiasm.

"I mean, you couldn't have picked a nicer person! She's sweet! Cute! Caring! You know...just like you!"

"Yeah but...wait a sec...you really think all that about me?"

"Of course silly," Lindsay chuckled. "Between you and me, Bridgette's the luckiest girl in the world to have you as a boyfriend. You're, like, a DREAM guy any girl would like to have! In fact...I'm almost a little jealous of Bridgette."

That was more than Cody could handle. He had completely forgotten what he meant to explain to the bombshell as he was entranced by these words that his dream girl spoke of him. She really thought that about him...her! The girl he had been crushing on since he got to the island really thought he was every girl's dream guy! It was almost too good to be true. But this good feeling wasn't meant to last forever as Lindsay's next sentence brought him back to reality:

"Anyways, I think you and Bridgette are going to be the cutest couple EVER!"

Cody shook himself back to reality. If he was going to let Lindsay know how he felt about her, it was now or never!

"Lindsay, I..."

"Oh no need to thank me!" she smiled. "I'm just happy to have helped you two..."

"Bridgette isn't the girl!" he quickly exclaimed.

Instantly, all eyes were on him and Lindsay. Even those in the trees were paying attention to this moment. Lindsay just stared at Cody, obviously confused.

"Wait...but...what about that kiss?"

"WHAT?" Geoff and Ezekiel exclaimed at the same time. Upon hearing this news, both Geoff and Ezekiel lost their concentration and plummeted from the tree into the pit of squirrels. Everyone's attention was now turned to Ezekiel and Geoff's screams of terror from inside the pit. Thankfully, Geoff and Ezekiel were able to hastily climb out of the pit before the squirrels could do any serious damage and escape with only some minor cuts and scratches.

"Party Boy and Homeschool are out! We're down to three!" Chef announced.

"Aww...come back in guys! I was getting a little lonely down here with just the squirrels!" Izzy called from the hole.

"Is psycho girl still down there?" Heather asked in shock.

"Wait a minute! Let's not get off topic here!" Geoff replied and turned back to Cody and Lindsay. "What do you mean you kissed Bridgette?"

"Yeah! If Bridgette isn't the girl, then why did the two of you kiss?" Lindsay asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"I'd like to know too, eh," Ezekiel added, sounding a little irked at the thought of Cody kissing Bridgette.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette - **Once again, I found myself having to save Cody from yet another awkward situation. (she sighs) I really wish he wouldn't crack under the pressure of some stupid kiss so easily.

_**END**_

"...and when we awoke, we found out that we were making out," Bridgette finished.

Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Geoff were standing around Cody and Bridgette as Bridgette finished her story.

"So you see, this is all a big misunderstanding," Cody chuckled as he nervously looked back and forth between the prairie boy and the party animal. Much to his displeasure, they were still glaring at him for the kiss. But after a minute of this, their glares softened.

"Aw heck, I can't stay mad at you little guy," Geoff chuckled. "And besides, it's not like it meant anything."

"Yeah, I guess we should bow down to ya fer kissin' a goddess, eh?" Ezekiel chuckled.

"Well...not really. After all, she didn't know what she was doing when she did it," Cody admitted.

"But wait a minute...what kind of dream would make you two kiss in your sleep?" Lindsay asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Duncan added. Now the delinquent was interested.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan - **What? When two people kiss in their sleep, they've gotta be dreaming about something, right? And I'm pretty sure they weren't dreaming about the baseball game last night, if you know what I mean.

**Lindsay - **So...if Bridgette wasn't the girl Cody liked, does that mean I did all that work for nothing? (She pouts for a minute) I don't get it? I'm usually so good at hooking people up! This game must be making me lose my touch! But mark my words: I WILL find out who Cody likes and I WILL make sure that by the end of this season, Cody will have her for a girlfriend!

_**END**_

"Enough gossip and talk of that crap!" Chef ordered. "Stand here and shut your mouths until the end of the challenge!"

"But..."

Chef struck Lindsay's hand with his rod, which ceased all protests from the blonde. Cody clenched his fists at this, but knew there was no way he could stand up to Chef.

"Well...I'm done," Heather announced. She then jumped from the tree and landed just outside the boundaries of the squirrel pit, much to Izzy's displeasure.

"Heather! What are you doing?" Geoff was clearly upset that she had quit like that.

"Relax Geoff," Heather casually replied. "Trent's gonna win this one for us."

"But, like, how can you be so sure?" Katie asked.

"Because...he doesn't want to be voted off next," Heather replied. The others just shivered at the cold tone in her voice.

Above in the tree, Gwen shuddered at Heather's tone too. Not only that, but the way she said that about Trent...made her feel angrier than she ever did. She glanced over at Trent, who looked like he was staring death in the face as he reflected on Heather's statement.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen - **(Looking depressed) So if I win, Trent gets voted off. I thought about taking a dive for him to ensure he would survive tonight, but then I thought to myself 'the others may vote me off for it'. It was a lose-lose situation. I wasn't sure which decision would be the right one, but in the end...(she sighs) I just hope it was the right one.

**_END_**

Gwen looked at the ground. It wasn't too far and if she aimed just right, she would be able to miss the squirrel pit like Heather had. But that would mean her teammates would know she fell down on purpose and would more than likely vote her off for it. 'Still', she thought, 'there's a chance I can motivate the others to vote off someone else...like Izzy. She's just crazy. They might go for it. I just hope that...'

"Gwen, don't do it." Trent called over.

"Um...do what?" Gwen asked, trying to play dumb. But Trent wasn't fooled.

"Let's see this one out through until the end. No giving in for the other. If I fall first, then so be it. I don't want you to take a fall just for me. Whatever happens, happens. Okay?"

Gwen looked down at Heather, who wasn't taking her eyes off Trent. It was almost as if she was daring the musician to fall. But when she looked back over at Trent, she couldn't help but fall for his charming smile. With that, she was forced to accept the deal.

"You got it," she smiled back. "No taking the fall for the other. We'll see this through fair and square!"

"That's my girl," Trent smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Me too," she replied.

Though they were upside down, that didn't prevent them from staring longingly into each other's eyes. But the moment was ruined by an unusual crackling sound. Confused, everyone was looking around to find the source of it. The answer as to the whereabouts of the source came to them when the branch Trent was hanging from suddenly snapped off the tree. The musician screamed as he plummeted into the hole. Every single person present, Chef included, cringed as they heard Trent hit hard in the ground and cry out in terror as he was ambushed by the squirrels.

"Welcome to the party Trent! Grab a squirrel!" Izzy excitedly exclaimed from within the hole. "But no touching Irvine! He's my personal buddy!"

"Trent!" Gwen cried out as she jumped from the tree. When she landed, Trent had just crawled from the hole, heaving in terror as he yanked a squirrel off his scratched up body.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked, checking Trent over carefully.

"S-S-Squirrels...everywhere...ill-tempered..." he stuttered.

"Weird goth girl wins it for the Killer Bass!" Chef declared. The Killer Bass gave a half-hearted cheer as they were still concerned for the well-being of Trent. "Congratulations weird goth girl! I would go into war with you any day!" he added as he saluted Gwen.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped back at Chef as she helped Trent to his feet. Once she got him standing, she began to help him make his way to the infirmary.

"I suggest you helped music boy heal up fast!" Chef called over. "He and and the Screaming Gophers gotta boot someone out tonight!"

At that, the gophers all groaned in frustration.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen - **(She looks nervous) It wasn't his fault they lost, so he won't get the boot tonight...right?

**Geoff - **Man, this sucks! With their alliance of five, it could easily be me tonight! And then how can I get closer to Bridge?

**Izzy - **(She's holding Irvine the squirrel in her hand, cuddling with the evil-looking creature)

**Charlie Brown - **I promised Leshawna Heather wasn't going to win this contest and myself that she wasn't going to hurt anyone else in this game! (He sighs) But with three against five, things aren't looking so good.

_**END**_

_**(Speaking of things not looking so good...) **_

The mad villain and the masked hero were caught in an epic battle in front of the blazing fire just feet from the Canadian boarder. One would land a punch on the jaw and the other would retaliate with a punch to the gut.

Nearby, Linus was watching in awe as the two struggled to take the other down...and it was all over him. He quivered and spazzed as he watched the two trade blows with the other. It didn't help things that he was having another blanket withdrawl attack at that moment either.

Finally, in the blink of an eye, the villain gave the hero a low blow that would bring any mortal man to his knees. But that wasn't enough to suffice the mad man's thirst for revenge. He jumped on top of the hero, pinning him down as he pulled out a switch blade knife from his pockets.

"Do you know how I got these scars on my face?" he asked the hero menacingly as he drew the blade closer to his mouth. "It's an interesting story, you see. My father, whom I hate with a passion, was a thirsty man. He loved his booze. One night, he has a little too much to drink and goes all crazy on my mom. She pulls out the kitchen knife and daddy...oh, he doesn't like that one bit. So he yanks the knife from her and butchers her like a cow!"

Linus was overcoem with fear as he watched this menace tell the hero his story. He didn't like the way he was holding the knife up to his face one bit. Whatever he had planned, Linus knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. For the longest time, poor Linus just watched as the villain toyed with the hero as he rubbed the sharp piece of steel along his face.

"Well, after daddy's done with her, he turns to me. Now I was watching the whole thing from behind the couch. He comes up to me ans asks me 'Why so serious son?' He then puts the knife in my mouth, like this!" At this point, he proceded to put the knife in the hero's mouth.

It was here that Linus, while watching this trecherous scene, felt something deep inside of him just snap! He could almost feel the jolt of energy flow through his body as his confidence slowly returned to him. Then, in one lst burst of energy, Linus' could feel it! The insecure little boy without a blanket had completely disappeared and the now bold and daring boy others had known him to be was standing before the villain and hero, disgusted by what he was seeing and not ready to just stand by and let something bad happen!

"Well, daddy then says 'Let's put a smile on that face!'. Then, he...why so serious?"

The villain began to push the blade against the inside of the hero's mouth with full intention of carving a smile on his face. But before he could carry out his plan, he felt something wrap around his leg and yank him off the hero. He looked back to see what had caught his leg. Much to his shock, it was a ragged blanket being held by the six year old his foe was trying to get across teh Canadian boarder.

"Well...you're a fisty little tyke, aren't ya?" he chuckled evilly. "I like that in a kid!"

"Then you're gonna really like this!" Linus retorted. Using all his strength, he began to swing the villain around his head like a rope. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that he was laughing as he was swung around and around rather than screaming in pain and fear.

By this time, the masked man was back on his feet and fully recoperated. When he saw Linus in full combat mode against his arch nemesis, he was almost shocked how well Linus was handling himself. But he couldn't let him do his dirty work. He marched right over and took it where Linus left off. He grabbed the blanket and began to swing it as fast as he could. Finally, after he picked up enough speed, he flung the psychotic man into the air, who laughed like the maniac he was as he disappeared from sight.

"I have to admit, for a little kid, you've got more spunk and courage than most six year old boys," the masked hero complimented. "Even in your current condition."

But LInus was no longer conscious to hear his compliments. His withdrawl symptoms had come back in full force and it was too much for him to handle. He fainted as a result.

By now, the flames had begun to die down and the fire department was able to do their job. Now there was nothing stopping the two of them crossing over to the Canadian boarder. He scooped Linus into his arms and walked heroically and epically across the boarder. The blanketless Linus was now in Canadian territory and one step closer to being reunited with his blanket.

_**(At the campfire ceremony) **_

The Screaming Gophers were gathered around the campfire, awaiting Chris to tally up the results. Nearby, the Killer Bass were watching. Bridgette and Gwen looked espeically nervous as they watched Geoff and Trent shift uneasily in their seats.

"You know, I'm really disappointed in all of you," Heather lectured. "I really expected more out of all of you in this challenge! I thought for sure we had this one won! But noooooo. Two losses in a row. That's just pathetic!"

_**Confession Cam**_

******Tyler - **(Looking upset) You know, I could have won the challenge today easily! But like any other great athlete, I just had a bad day! If I had felt better, we would have won for sure! Besides, Heather's one to talk! She gave up during the last challenge! She deserves to be voted off! (He then sighs) But I want to get to the final five, so I have to stick to the plan.

_**END**_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chris appeared with a tray of eight seven marshmallows. The eight Screaming Gophers sat up straight. It was the moment of faith.

"Campers, I have here seven marshmallows. There are eight of you. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. The one who does not will be eliminated and your chance at a hundred grand will be flushed down the toilet. At that moment, you must walk the dock of shame, baord the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island. And you can't come back...ever!"

On cue, everyone flinched at the last line.

"Hey! I thought you were, like, gone!" Katie spoke. "Like, how come Chef Hatchet isn't here doing the ceremony?"

"Oh, he's dealing with some personal issues right now," Chris explained.

_**(Back in the cafeteria) **_

"All right punk," Chef growled as he slipped his dancing shoes on. "You got lucky back in the woods last night. Tongiht, I'm ready for ya! Bring your A game, cause I've brought mine!"

Standing across from him was Snoopy, dressed in his full Flashbeagle attire. He glared at Chef Hatchet as he started the flash dancing music up with the snap of his fingers. When the music filled the air, round two of this epic dance off was officially underway.

_**(Back at the Campfire Ceremony) **_

"When I call your name, please come up and get your marshmallow!" Chris continued. He then paused for dramatic effect. As usual, all those that were up for elimination were clenching their fists in anticipation.

"Lindsay and Tyler!"

Tyler and Lindsay shared a hug as they headed up for their treat. Nearby, Cody sighed in relief Lindsay was still in the game, but grumbled at Tyler's safety.

"Beth and Katie!"

Beth and Katie hugged and squealed as they raced up to Chris.

"And despite getting three votes, Heather's safe!"

Heather just chuckled evilly at the three remaning Gophers as she grabbed her marshmallow. Inside, Charlie Brown cursed himself for allowing this to happen again.

"Trent, Geoff, and Charlie Brown...once again, the alliance of five has voted against one of you. Tonight, the game ends for one of you."

Geoff began to sweat in his seat. Charlie Brown felt a little sick in his stomach. Trent just hang his head in disappointment and sighed.

"...and the person that has been voted off tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Trent!"

"What? No! NOO!" Gwen cried out! "Why? What did he do wrong? WHY?"

Bridgette and Cody had to restrain the anguished Gwen as she tried to lunge herself towards Heather. "YOU B****! HOW COULD YOU!"

After screaming profanity at her for a few minutes, she finally broke down and cried as Bridgette did her best to comfort her friend.

Geoff just shook his head as Chris tossed him a marshmallow. Charlie Brown jsut stared at his when he caught it. He was glad it wasn't him, but for some reason, ti just didn't feel right to him that he was still in the game and Trent wasn't...on account of his failure.

_**(At the Dock of Shame) **_

All the campers had gathered along the dock of shame to bid the musician goodbye minus Heather. As Trent walked down the dock, everyone was shocked to see he didn't look too disappointed or sad.

"Hey, I can't say I didn't see it coming," Trent explained. "Somehow, I knew I was going to be next. But hey, at least I didn't go down without a fight!"

"It's still too bad," Cody sighed. "We're gonna miss ya!"

"I'll miss you guys too!" he announced. He high-fived the others as we walked by them. He stopped when he noticed Charlie Brown looked particularly upset.

"It's my fault," he sighed. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. If I hadn't you'd still be in the game...I let you down."

Trent knely down by the bald six year old and put an arm around his shoulder. "Trust me little guy. I place no blame on you. I was just dealt a bad hand for this game and there was nothing we could have done. Don't beat yourself up over it! It would have happened at one point or another."

"But...I promised Leshawna...no one else would be hurt by Heather...that she wasn't going to win...I failed..." Charlie Brown began to tear up a little as he reflected on his promise to Leshawna and his dream.

Trent just smiled and said, "You haven't broken your promise to her yet. This game's not over. You can still stop her from hurting people AND from winning this game. Look at it this way: Now you have two people to keep that promise for. Now you have to promise Leshawna AND me she's not going to win this game! Can you do that for me little buddy?"

Charlie Brown took a deep breath and nodded his head "yes".

"Thanks little guy!" Trent bumped his fists and bidded him good-bye.

Last, but not least, Trent stopped by Gwen. The goth's eyes were still a little puffy from earlier. Tent just placed his thumb under her chin and spoke softly to her saying, "I'm going to miss you the most, you know. I want you to stay strong and win this for both of us. Can you do it?"

Gwen nodded her head "Yes" and smiled at him sadly. "I promise," she whispered. She leaned in and gave Trent one long, good-bye kiss before watching him board the boat of losers and being taken away by an intern (Chef and Flashbeagle were still having their dance-off). While the rest of the campers headed back for their cabins, Gwen stayed on the dock of shame and watched the boat until it was completeyl out of sight and longer.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather - **So Leshawna and Trent knew about some of my tactics in the past and how I played the game. Now...they're gone! I just eliminated the two biggest threats I have in this game that I can eliminate at this point. Once I make it to the merger, I'll be able to take care of Izzy, Cody, and Gwen. But for now, there's nothing I can do about them except hope they screw up and the others vote them out. Now I'm not planning on losing anymore challenges. But should the improbable happen, I've already selected my next target...Charlie Brown!

_**END**_

******Uh oh! Heather's targeted Charlie Brown! Will he be able to overcome her wrath? How will Gwen be able to compete now that Trent is gone? Will Lindsay ever figure out that Cody likes HER? What of Linus? What will happen to HIM? Find out in the next challenge! **

**A/N - Sorry Trent and Trent/Gwen fans, but this was how I have this story planned out. Trust me, Heather's time will come and her elimination will be better than it was portrayed in TDI. Again, I'm sorry it too so long to get this one out (You have my reasoning at the top, regardless of how pathetic it sounds). I'm not really happy with it overall, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Anyways, I promise you all that the next one will be out much sooner than...**

**ATTENTION GAMERS! KINGDOM HEARTS BIRHT BY SLEEP WILL BE IN STORES ON SEPTEMBER 7TH! **

**KINGDOM HEARTS BBS? YES! (Runs out the door to the nearest Gamestop) **

**__****(Somewhere in the back of my head) **

**_"_Great! Just great!" Chris grumbled. "I'm in the backseat of his subconcious again! Man, I hate that freakin' PSP of his!" **

**"What treachery is THIS? Why am I back here?" Kratos grumbled. **

**Voting Results**

**Heather - Trent**

**Charlie Brown - Heather**

**Geoff - Heather**

**Trent - Heather**

**Lindsay - Trent**

**Tyler - Trent**

**Beth - Trent**

**Katie - Trent. **

**Trent - 5**

**Heather - 5**

**Voted Out Order - Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen, Eva, Leshawna, Trent. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Let's Cook, Charlie Brown! **

The next morning was a particularly rough one for Gwen. She sat at the Killer Bass table with heavy eyes and she felt terrible. She had been up all night tossing and turning after Trent's elimination. At this stage in the game, she was now physically and emotionally drained. Plus the fact that Chef wasn't there to cook their breakfast didn't help things either. She, as well, as the rest of the campers, were especially hungry after the grueling challenge they just completed.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(She still looks a little depressed) After ten days of being out here, it's really starting to stack up on me. Between Heather and all the drama she's causing to Trent's elimination last night...(she sighs) I don't think I have it in me to continue anymore...If you're watching this Trent, I miss you.

_**END**_

Nearby, Ezekiel was holding the picture his parents had sent him of them and his baby sister Ruth. He just smiled and gently stroked the image of the baby.

"Can't wait to officially, meet ya, eh," he whispered. "I promise ya, I'm gonna be th' best big brother on this side of Canada!"

Next to him, Bridgette was glancing over his shoulder and watching as he stroked the picture.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're marveling at your baby sister," she giggled.

"Oh...uh...is that a compliment?"

"Sure is? Why would you ask?"

"Oh, just to make sure. Don't want to mistake it for something else and offend anyone, eh," Ezekiel replied. "Cause I can't be sure 'bout nothin' anymore."

"Oh, relax Zeke," Bridgette smiled as she lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Not every single phrase has a double meaning to it. Sometimes, we mean what we say."

"Oh. Well, that's good to know," Ezekiel replied. Bridgette chuckled at this too.

"Did you know that you're cute when you're naïve too?"

Ezekiel began to feel his face turn red as Bridgette continued to flirt with him. Unfortunately for him though, he didn't know how to flirt back and was at a loss of words.

"A phrase like 'well, you're cute all the time' would be the perfect comeback," Izzy said aloud for everyone at the table to hear. Though meant to help Ezekiel, this did nothing but make him blush even more.

"Uh...well...I'm gonna go see how breakfast is comin' along, eh!" he suddenly announced as he jumped from his seat and raced for the kitchen.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **Bridgette's sure in a good mood today, eh? I wonder what's got her so...uh...flirtatious? (he stops and thinks for a second) Was it Cody I wonder? Was their kiss THAT good?

**Cody – **(He smiles and winks at the camera)

_**END**_

At the Screaming Gopher's table, Geoff watched this display. Part of him wanted to feel anger and disgust that the girl he liked was falling for another guy...he REALLY wanted to feel this towards Ezekiel. But for some strange reason, when he looked and saw how happy Bridgette was every time she was around him, he just couldn't bring himself to get that upset. In fact, he couldn't get upset at all. Knowing and seeing Bridgette was that happy...well, it kind of made him feel happy too.

"You thtill like her, huh?"

Geoff jumped a little when Beth sat down next to him and spoke without warning.

"Huh? What?" he stammered. "Uh...that is...um...what?"

"It'th okay Geoff. I won't make fun of you like Heather did the other day...I THTILL can't believe thee would thay thomething like that to you and the otherth."

"Yeah, well...wait. Why do you care?" Geoff asked, suddenly becoming very suspicious of Beth. "Aren't you Heather's lacky?"

Beth gasped at this. Geoff could tell that she was hurt and insulted by his statement, even though it was true.

"Pleath don't thay it like that," she begged. "It thoundth tho...evil when you put it like that..."

"...Sorry," Geoff apologized. "It's just...you and Heather's alliance are voting us off one by one. I mean, I know it's part of the game and all, but that doesn't make it any less painful on everyone. I mean, first the poor little guy loses Leshawna and now poor Gwen loses Trent. I just don't know how else to put it, you know?"

As Geoff continued to talk, Beth continued to feel more and more guilt building up inside of her. She kept trying to tell herself that this was part of the game and that this was the only way to get to the final three for a guaranteed shot at the grand prize of a hundred grand. But no matter how many times she told herself this, she just couldn't make herself feel better.

Then, as if on cue, Heather came into the cafeteria. She was the only one in the room that looked rested and energized.

"Good morning everyone," she beamed. No one shared her beamingness. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Nothing!"

The campers all turned towards Chris standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. Standing next to him was Chef Hatchet, who was holding Ezekiel by the back of his shirt.

"AND DON'T LET ME CAT'CHA IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN! GOT IT?"

Ezekiel didn't even get to answer as Chef threw him back into the cafeteria.

"Um...what do you mean 'there's nothing for breakfast'?" Gwen asked.

"I mean that for today, instead of Chef cooking for you guys, you're all going to be cooking for us! We're kind of celebrating opposite day, if you will," Chris chuckled.

"And what on earth makes you think that we'd want to cook for you guys?" Heather barked.

"Oh, for starters, you signed contracts," Chris grinned. "Second of all, invincibility is back up for grabs to the team that prepares the best three course meal!"

"So our challenge is to cook for you?" Cody asked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay – **(Looking worried) Oh my gosh! I hope there isn't too much we have to do with stoves and ovens...in my home economics class, I accidentally set the kitchen on fire trying to cook jello. My teacher was, like, SO mad.

**Charlie Brown – **The only thing I know how to make is a bowl of cereal! I'm only six years old! How am I supposed to cook when I can't even reach the top of the stove?

**Heather – **(She's smiling evilly) Cooking, huh? I just so happen to be an expert at it. We're bound to win for sure. But if we lose, I can easily place the blame on the bald kid. It's almost TOO perfect!

**Geoff – **I was actually excited to hear that we we're gonna be cooking today! I happen to be known by my friends for making a mean dish of spaghetti!

**Tyler – **Aw man! I was hoping for another athletic challenge! You know, the chance to show Lindsay how totally awesome I am!

**Harold – **(Pumping his fists into the air) Yes! Now's my chance to show off to the world my mad cooking skills!

**Gwen – **(Looking confused) Um...how is this related to the whole camping experience again?

**END**

_**(Outside On The Dock Of Shame) **_

The campers all stood on the dock of shame as a boat pulled up and interns began unloading cooking supplies and placing them in front of the kids.

"These, campers, are all supplies you can use to prepare a three course meal for Chef, myself, and our undisputed greatest cameraman of all time to taste and judge. One appetizer, one entree, and finally, one dessert!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of an ice cream sundae and licks his lips in anticipation for the dessert portion of the contest).

_**END**_

"Make sure to have a special theme going with your meal as well," Chris added. "Don't just cook any random old combination and expect it to win. I want each dish to go with each other! My dining experience will not be one that is under a five-star experience!"

"Picky much?" Gwen muttered.

"Oh! And one more thing! Be sure to decorate your side of the table in accordance to your theme as well. You know, to make the dining experience more enjoyable."

"Decorations? If this is a cooking challenge, then why are you having us decorate the table settings?" Heather demanded. "Isn't that, NOT cooking?"

"Yes, you're right," Chris admitted, not having changed his sadistic tone. "But Chef, Snoopy, and I like to dine in style and class! And since you're all in charge of our dining experience today, we're gonna go ahead and leave that task to you as well!"

"You know, there's a fine line between having us do a challenge and just plain laziness," Cody whispered to Izzy. The psychotic red-head nodded her head in agreement.

"Each team will have five minutes to elect a team leader and to assign roles. Starting...NOW!"

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

"So, does anyone have, like, any good ideas for a meal we could cook?" Katie asked.

"Oh! Dudes!" Geoff enthusiastically volunteered. "I know a great Italian meal we could cook for them that's bound to win! It consists of this killer spaghetti where the secret's in the sauce! Plus there's this anti-pasta that I..."

"Dibs on head chef!"

All campers turned towards Heather, who had just declared herself the leader for the challenge.

"What? But Geoff thaid that he had a great idea!" Beth declared, sounding somewhat irked that Heather stole the position like that.

"Hey, listen to that," Heather replied, holding her hand up to her ear. "That's the sound of me not caring!"

"Really? Wow! The sound of you not caring sounds a lot like birds chirping and singing int eh distance," Lindsay replied as she brought her hand up to her ear to listen.

The rest of the team just stared at her in disbelief for a couple seconds before Heather spoke up again.

"I'm head chef! Therefore, we're going to do my recipe! And I say we're going to go Hawaiian! I've already got it all figured out in my head and we'll be guaranteed to win! Any objections?"

"Uh, yeah! I've got a few dude!" Geoff glared.

"Oh, that's all right. But keep in mind that I've got a few ways I can vote you off."

Geoff opened his mouth to retaliate, but Heather's threat seemed to take away his voice. Still upset over her decision, he just closed his mouth and grumbled to himself.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(Looking a little more irked than usual) Okay, I know I'm thuppothed to be on 'Team Heather' and all, but jutht taking the reignth from Geoff like that...THAT was going too far. I'm thtarting to wonder if being with Heather ith worth it in the long run?"

_**END**_

_**(Killer Bass) **_

"So, who's head chef?" Gwen asked.

"Oh! Let Izzy be the head Chef!" Izzy volunteered. "Izzy knows this totally wicked menu from this island of devil fish that..."

"Anyone else?" Gwen interrupted. She obviously wasn't in the mood to listen to one of Izzy's insane adventures.

"Oh! I should be it, eh! I've got some good ideas!" Ezekiel said.

"Like what?" Duncan questioned.

"I know this really good seafood menu that my parents taught me during home schooled economics, eh. Once Chris tastes this, he'll go head over heels It's really easy to prepare too!"

"What the heck. I'm convinced," Duncan replied.

"Plus, the more girls we've got in the kitchen, the better off our chances of winning too!" Ezekiel beamed.

And just as quickly as the morale of the team had gone up, it shot right back to the bottom within seconds of Ezekiel's last statement.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette demanded. "Just what do you mean by that?"

In recent days, Ezekiel would show resentment towards himself whenever he accidentally made a sexist statement and would apologize to no end. But this time, Ezekiel showed no resentful emotions to this statement. In fact, he looked dead serious.

"Well, girls are better cooks than guys are," he argued. "That's why you always see them in the kitchen cooking while the guys are doing other things."

Gwen began to glare at the home-schooled prairie boy now. Even Izzy looked somewhat offended by this statement.

"What kind of other things?" Bridgette questioned, sounding more disgusted by the second.

"You know, eh. Managing the restaurants; unloading the trucks; all the heavy lifting that the girls can't do; the..."

Duncan, Cody, and Harold began to slowly back away from the ticking time bombs that were the female members of the Killer Bass. They didn't want any part of the explosion that was about to take place.

"You can't be serious about what you just said." Gwen was clenching her fists as she absorbed what Ezekiel had just said.

"Well, everywhere I've gone, that's what I've seen, eh. The women cooking and the men doing the supervising. That's why...OW!"

Bridgette snagged Ezekiel by the ear and began to drag him towards the truck of supplies. Gwen and Izzy followed closely while the three other boys followed from a safe distance, sticking close together. They were too afraid that if they drifted from their group, they might be attacked as well.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **Sucks to be Zeke.

**Harold – **Gosh! I'm glad I was raised in a town where the guys were chefs and the women were in the managerial role...though with my mad skills, I could do either or.

_**END**_

"I'm head chef!" Bridgette declared, still dragging Ezekiel to the truck. "That means what I say goes! You're going to do exactly what I say and how I say! Understand?"

Ezekiel began to rub his ear once Bridgette released him. For a girl, she sure had a tight grip. He looked at the now angry Bridgette with a confused expression. Then, after thinking about it, he chuckled a little.

"Oh, I get it, eh? This is another one of your flirting techniques, eh? Am I right? Am I...OW!"

"No! No it is not," Bridgette growled, grabbing Ezekiel's ear once again. "I'm not trying to be cute with you! I'm seriously ticked right now!"

"Why? What'd I do, eh?"

"You think women are only good for cooking in the kitchen? Well, you're in for a rude awakening, Mr.," Izzy barked. "Izzy is about to put you through a torture technique she picked up at..."

"No you're not," Gwen said, hushing up Izzy. She then turned her glare towards Ezekiel. "But we ARE going to teach you a lesson you won't be forgetting soon!"

"Grab the ingredients I tell you to grab!" Bridgette instructed. "We're going to prepare my meal for Chris. I'LL be supervising and YOU are going to be cooking! Understand?"

"OWW!" Bridgette tugged on Ezekiel's ear harder. Finally, the prairie boy submitted. "...crystal, eh," he moped.

"Good! Now move it!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **Okay, I know some of you are going to be thinking that I was too harsh on Ezekiel today. I know he was sheltered from the truths of the world and some of his views are warped due to his naïve lifestyle...but even I can only put up with so much. Today, I had to teach Ezekiel a lesson about sexism in the kitchen: there's no place for it!

**Izzy – **Ezekiel is lucky Gwen stopped Izzy from performing her torture method. For legal reasons, I'm not allowed to tell you all about it, but let's just say that Ezekiel's bones would all have to be regrown from a special potion that only the legendary Minca tribe can create. A VERY slow and painful process.

_**END**_

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

"Oh! That looks bad," Tyler winced as he watched Bridgette drag Ezekiel by his ear to the truck.

"Guys! Focus!" Heather ordered. "Now then, here are the roles: Katie, you're in charge of decorating. Find anything that resembles Hawaii in our cabins. Got it?"

"Okay!" Katie chirped and raced off to her destination.

"Beth, you work with Geoff to create some Hawaiian style ribs. Understand?"

"...fine..." Geoff mumbled. Beth just nodded her head.

"Lindsay and Tyler, you work on a flambe cake for dessert. Okay?"

"You got it!" Tyler replied, pumping his fists into the air. "Let's go babe!" He and Lindsay walked hand in hand to the truck to retrieve their ingredients.

"Charlie Brown, you work on appetizers!"

"Um...alone?" Charlie Brown asked.

"That's what I said," Heather replied, not looking up from her notepad she had recently acquired.

"Well, okay, I guess," he replied. Though he still sounded unsure about this. "But what should I cook?"

"Whatever you think you can do," Heather replied. "Just make sure it fits the Hawaiian theme is all."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **I guess I'm still a little unsure about Heather's decision to let me cook appetizers alone. Like I said, I've very little experience cooking. Except for...(he pauses for a second in deep thought. He then snaps his fingers) THAT'S IT!

**Heather – **(Looking confident) Am I planning on winning this challenge? Of course I am! But looking at my team right now, I've got to be prepared for anything. I mean, I've got a blonde bimbo, a talentless jock, a wannabe poser, a retarded party animal, a ditzy girl who's more interested in what her missing friend is doing right now, and a blockhead kid. That's why I put Charlie Brown on appetizers alone. I know the kid doesn't know how to cook. If we lose, I can easily place the blame on him and motivate my alliance to vote him off.

_**END**_

The Killer Bass were now carrying their supplies back to the cafeteria. Or rather, the girls were making Ezekiel carry the stuff back to the cafeteria as they "supervised" him, still scowling at the prairie boy. Bridgette had informed the team that they were going to prepare a vegetarian meal and that there would be no meat products. Harold had been assigned to do the garden utopia decorating for their team to which he replied "Fear not, for my mad decorating skills will take the breath of the judges away!" Izzy had been assigned to appetizers. Ezekiel and Duncan were assigned to the main entree. That left Cody and Gwen to dessert.

"Come on, I said I was sorry, eh," Ezekiel whined as he carried the entire supply of ingredients for the Killer Bass.

"Not good enough!" Bridgette retorted. "This is going to be a lesson you won't soon forget! Now move it!"

The Screaming Gophers were carrying their supplies back to the cafeteria as well. Tyler and Lindsay carried their supplies for the flambe cake. Geoff and Beth carried their ingredients for the ribs. Charlie Brown had a box of ingredients to which no one knew but him (and a very devious Heather grinned wickedly as she followed him to the cafeteria).

"I think this will go well with the Hawaiian dishes we've already got," he smiled as he hurried to catch the others.

"Oh...I'm sure it's just fine," Heather replied. Her voice still had that devious sound to it.

**(**_**Killer Bass in the cafeteria) **_

"Cody. Gwen. You two make a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Got it?"

"Got it," Gwen replied as she grabbed the eggs and milk.

"That's a decision you may regret," Cody chuckled. "Chocolate cake's my favorite!"

"Gwen, keep an extra eye on him," Bridgette instructed.

"Ooh! What should Izzy make for appetizer?" Izzy excitedly asked.

"I'm thinking a garden salad," Bridgette replied. "Add any vegetable you see fit. Remember, no meat!"

"Understood!" Izzy saluted as she raced off with her ingredients.

"Ezekiel! You and Duncan work on an eggplant lasagna."

"B-But I don't know how to cook lasagna, eh," Ezekiel whined. "How..."

"Don't give me that!" Bridgette snapped. "You haven't even tried it yet! Like I said, you're not getting out of this so easily! You're going to cook this dish and you're going to do it right! Understand?"

"Um...yes ma'am."

"Good! Duncan, you keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to get away! Got it?"

"Sure thing, Malibu," Duncan chuckled as he grinned at the helpless prairie boy.

"Please don't call me that," Bridgette sighed. "Let's go people! We've only got a couple hours to finish our meal!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Smirking) Heck, I'm just happy that Malibu isn't mad at me for a change.

**Ezekiel – **(Rubbing his ears) I still don't get it, eh. Back home, whenever my dad or any other guy I know tried to cook, it turned out horrible. When my mom cooked, it was like taking a bite out of heaven, ya know? I thought I was complimenting her fer havin' a better skill than guys do! (He sighs) This is all still so confusing, eh.

_**END**_

_**(Screaming Gophers side of the kitchen) **_

"Okay people! We're on a time limit here!" Heather instructed as she made notes on her clipboard. "Lindsay! Tyler! Get moving on that dessert! Geoff! Beth! Make sure those pineapples are sliced perfectly and start cooking those ribs! We need to make sure they're done on time! Kid! Do your thing!"

She then left her teammates to their tasks and went outside to catch some fresh air.

"Who does she think she is?" Geoff grumbled as he began to prepare the ribs for roasting.

"I'm thorry you didn't get the head chef job," Beth sighed as she began to cut the pineapples.

"I'm sure," Geoff grumbled.

"No! Theriouthly!" Beth assured, holding up her hands in defense. "I think that Italian dinner would have won it for uth for thure! That thpaghetti thounded THO good," she drooled as she thought of it.

"Really? Well...thanks," Geoff smiled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **(Smiling for a change) That Beth's an all right chick in my book. I mean, sure she's a lacky of Heather's, but deep down, I can tell she's got a good heart. I mean...(he gasps suddenly) Gah! Remember Geoff! She's with Heather! She works….for…..Heather!

_**END**_

"That's kind of weird coming from you though," Geoff said, raising his suspicions of Beth to the next level.

Again, Beth was taken aback by these comments. But she knew why Geoff was defensive around her.

"It'th not like I WANT to vote you guyth off," Beth spoke. "I'm jutht playing the game!"

"Yeah….heard that one before," Geoff replied, not looking up from his ribs. "From Heather, in fact."

Beth gasped. She quickly reflected on her last statement and quickly realized a horrific truth: that WOULD be something Heather would say.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(Looking horrified) Oh my GOTH! I've turned into HEATHER!

_**END**_

_**(Killer Bass side of the kitchen) **_

"Can I lick the bowel? Pretty please?" Cody begged, his mouth drooling as he watched the chocolate cake mix pour into the baking pan.

"Just be patient!" Gwen chuckled. "Sheesh! You're worse than a five year old!"

"I can't help it Gwen!" he squealed. "Chocolate is my absolute FAVORITE!"

"All right! All right! Here! Before I get mauled!"

She passed the bowl in which she mixed the cake in over to Cody, who greedily took the bowl from her and began to lick up the contents in the bowl like a dog. "Thank you! Thank you!" he huffed through each breath as he licked the bowl clean.

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle light-heartedly as she watched the childish tactics of the geek. It was almost cute to her the way he didn't car how silly he looked doing it. He was happy and didn't care at all. Just that he got to taste that sweet chocolate mix. For that, Gwen couldn't help but admire him.

Unfortunate for Gwen, her admiration of Cody didn't go unseen by someone who was passing through her side of the kitchen to grab more supplies. It was the way Gwen smiled at Cody licking that got this person's attention. Though in Gwen's mind, it meant nothing more than finding the geek's childish tactics cute, the person spying on them thought it looked like something a little deeper and meant so much more.

"…oh my gosh…" she whispered to herself. "Of course! It's so OBVIOUS! Why didn't I see it before? The girl Cody likes….it's GWEN!"

And with that, Lindsay raced back to her cabin as fast as she could. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Cody and Gwen would finally hook up.

_**(In the Screaming Gopher's cabin) **_

Katie was going through her luggage as fast as she could trying to find anything she had that resembled the Hawaiian theme Heather had picked. Harold was already steps ahead of her with his mad decorating skills and had already found an abundance of vegetation in the area to resemble their vegetarian dishes.

"Let's see," she puffed as she through clothes all over the room. "This is too ugly….this is too small….this is WAY too ugly….ugh! Oh! I wish Sadie was still here! She had, like, LOTS of Hawaiian stuff with her. Ohh….Sadie, I miss you!"

After she cried for a couple seconds, she pulled herself together and continued to search the room for anything she could find. She even began to go through some of the other girl's belongings. Slowly, but surely, she found things she could use to create a Hawaiian environment for the judges whilst they ate her team's food.

During her search, she came across the backpacks her team had been given during their expedition to Boney Island. Rummaging through them, she quickly found that most of the bags had little to nothing in them. Least of all, anything she could use. That is….except for one bad which had some sort of a tiki doll inside it.

"Hmm….I don't remember this thing," she said aloud to herself. "But, I guess it'll work!"

She threw the tiki doll into the bad of other props and raced back to the dining area to decorate, unaware of the curse that was in the bag with her.

**And I think I'll end it there. Nice cliff hanger, right? As promised, Birth by Sleep has totally consumed my life. It is such a good game, I can't even begin to describe how much I love it! If you own a PSP, I strongly recommend you go out and get it NOW! **

**Anyways, on to the questions for the next chapter: Will Ezekiel be able to get out of the hole he's dug himself into? (BTW, don't hate me for doing that. Come on, even Ezekiel reformed isn't perfect). Will Beth overcome her guilt of being with Heather's alliance before she does anymore damage? Can Lindsay succeed in hooking Cody up with Gwen? Will Charlie Brown be able to prepare a suitable appetizer for his team by himself? Can I finish this challenge in one chapter or will I have to go two? But most importantly,…What happened to Linus? The question regarding Linus will be answered….NOW!  
**

_**(In a Canadian hospital) **_

Linus awoke. Finding himself in a hospital bed, unsure as to what had happened to him. Slowly, he began to recollect the events from the previous night and that they had all occurred when he….

"MY BLANKET!" he suddenly shrieked. "WHERE'S MY BLANKET!"

"Relax young one," a fairly attractive blonde nurse spoke as she checked Linus' pulse. "You're going to be all right."

"How can you say that?" he cried. "I don't know where my blanket is right now or what kind of danger it's getting into! How can I relax?"

"The hospital and Canada has been informed of your situation, rest assured," the nurse replied, taking his temperature. "The masked man told us everything and we've got a international agent coming in to help you find your blanket. But for now, you need to rest up."

"I can't….not without my blanket…" Linus moaned.

Just then, the door to the room burst open and the spy mentioned by the nurse stood there with this badge and gun in hand. He wore a tuxedo and was extremely handsome. Immediately, he took the blonde nurses breath away as she dropped the tools in her hand to the floor.

"Agent 007 reporting for duty!" the spy announced. "I got the blanket distress signal this morning! When I heard all the details surrounding the case, I rushed over here as fast as I could!"

"Oh….oh my….thank you for coming so quickly," the nurse swooned. "Uh….t-this is the boy."

The international spy observed the ill-looking Linus.

"Fear not about your blanket, little one," the spy announced. "You stay here and rest. I'll search the ends of Canada to find your blanket! It may end up being dangerous, but I shall nto rest until you are once again reunited with your blanket!"

"Oh!" The nurse gasped. "But…his blanket could be anywhere! You could end up putting your own life in danger!"

"Ma'am, that may be," the spy replied, now approaching the starry-eyed nurse, who admired the way his strut. "But as my duty to my country…nay, to the world….nay, as a spy, I must go out! Not for personal gain! Not for fame! But for order in the world! And most importantly, for this cold, helpless, blanktless child! I must go out! This boy and his blanket, mark my words, will be reunited so help me God!"

"Oh…007….you're….you're so brave…" the nurse whispered.

"I must be, my dear," 007 replied, scoping her up in his arms. "I must be."

Then, without warning, the nurse and the spy began a heavy make out session right there in the hospital room.

"…what about my blanket?" Linus asked as the two continued to make out.

**Well, that's one of the questions answered. For the rest of them, you'll have to tune in next time! See ya then!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A young author was about ready to procrastinate on his fan fiction once again as he headed for his PSP. **

"**Come to papa," he drooled as he stroked the smooth exterior of the hand held gaming console. After admiring it for a minute, he reached for an accessory to put inside the PSP: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. **

"**It's time to go to the next world and see just what that Xehanort has in store for..." **

"**FOOL OF A MORTAL!" **

**The author jumped three feet into the air as a dark, shrilling, evil voice filled the air in the room. But he had little time to react as the door to his room was sliced off of its hinges. Standing in the doorway of the room was a strangely familiar figure to him. He wore fur Olympian clothing, wielded two flesh ripping knifes that were tied to the ends of chains on one end and the other end of those chains were wrapped firmly around his wrists. But the most terrifying part of this man's appearance was his skin, which was as white as snow and the red scar that spread all the way down the right side of his face as well as parts of his upper body. **

"**K-K-Kratos from God of War?" The author shivered. **

"**What sort of madness to you think you're about to commit here?" he demanded, rubbing the swords in his hands menacingly. "There's a story you have to share with your loyal fan base, who wait patiently for weeks on end for updates and you're about to play a video game!"**

"**B-B-But...it's Kingdom Hearts..."**

"**I CARE NOT ABOUT WHAT IT IS?" Kratos roared. "GET DOWNSTAIRS AND WRITE THAT NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE...SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE EFREET!" **

**The Ghost of Sparta was soon surrounded by a fiery aura as a fire demon could be made out within the flames of the aura, glaring murderously at the young writer. Screaming like a girl, the writer abandoned the PSP and raced downstairs to his laptop to write the next chapter for his story. **

"**By the Gods," Kratos huffed as his aura disappeared. "I will not take second place to another game. Either he plays my game or he writes!" **

"**Oh...Izzy likes what she sees!" **

**Kratos quirked an eyebrow as a strage red-headed nutcase jumped up next to him, grinning flirtatiously at him. **

"**What madness has befallen me now?" he shivered. **

**Chapter Thirty: It's Suppertime, Charlie Brown**

Ezekiel and Duncan were struggling to work together as a team to prepare the eggplant lasagna. Or rather, Ezekiel was struggling to make Duncan work period.

"Sorry princess," Duncan chuckled, "but Malibu says I need to watch you to make sure you don't try and get out of this. Considering the mood she's in right now, I'm not one who's about to go against her wishes."

"Ugh...how do you do this, eh?" a frustrated Ezekiel huffed as he slammed the contents of a package onto the bar. "How can she expect me to do THIS? I mean, I've never cooked a day in my life, ya know?"

"Well, then it sucks to be you then, doesn't it?"

"You know...you COULD help a little, eh," Ezekiel grumbled as he tried to mix the eggplant filling for a third time.

"Meh. I know I could. But I don't think I will," Duncan replied. "It's more fun watching you screw up."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **(Looking furious) Good night! Slip up one time and you gotta pay for it for the rest of your like, eh.

_**END**_

_**(Beth and Geoff) **_

Beth continued to cut the pineapples for the ribs while Geoff had begun to coat the ribs with the barbeque sauce. But Beth was having trouble trying to cut the pineapples evenly. What Geoff said to her was still buzzing around in her head. What she had said to him...it WAS something Heather would say to defend her actions in this game. The more she thought about it, the more she continued to mess up her pineapples.

"No! No! NO!"

Heather had walked over to check on the two to see how the ribs were doing and was very unsatisfied with Beth's pineapples.

"They need to be even!"

"Chill bra," Geoff replied. "Beth's doing her best! Plus, it's not like it's going to affect the taste in any way, ya know?"

"Zip it!" Heather snapped. She then turned back to Beth. "Put those in the garbage and start again!"

"But we don't have anymore pineappleth in the kitchen," Beth explained. "Thith ith all we have for the challenge."

"So go out to the truck and get some more! God! Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you?"

"Uh..."

"MOVE IT!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(Looking depressed) There'th no way I'm like her...ith there? I haven't turned THAT mean...have I?

**Geoff – **I actually felt sorry for Beth back there. I mean, talk about harsh treatment, ya know?

_**END**_

_**(Outside by the ingredients truck) **_

Beth grumbled as she headed for the truck to retrieve more pineapples. On her way there, she was still contemplating her actions and decisions in the past week and going over everything that had happened in her head over and over again. From telling Gwen that Heather was playing her and Trent to put the targets on their backs to crumbling under the queen bee's pressure and rejoining her alliance to save her own hide from being voted off. Because of that, Leshawna and Trent, two teammates she had come to deeply respect, were not gone partially because of her. All because she couldn't stand up to Heather. The heartbreak and the pain she was causing the other contestants...was it really worth it?

Before she knew it, she had reached the truck. She tried to shake off these thoughts as she searched for the pineapples, but they continued to haunt her.

As she searched for her ingredient, she heard some heavy grunting just outside the truck. Curiously, she poked her head out side to see who was there. There was Bridgette, who was struggling to get a great big box of tomatoes back to her kitchen. The surfer had grabbed more than she could handle as tomatoes were spilling left and right.

"Ugh," she mumbled as she tried to salvage what few tomatoes hadn't splattered all over the place.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Fine, fine," Bridgette grumbled as she tried to lift the box yet again. But like before, it proved to be too much for her as the tomatoes spilled out again.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **For tho long, I've been helping Heather do all theth terrible thingth...I figured it wath time I did thomething nice for thomeone for a change. I thought: forget thith game. Thome thingth are more important than money!

_**END**_

As Bridgette picked up her tomatoes for the second time, Beth jumped out of the truck and helped her pick up the ones that hadn't splattered. Bridgette just quirked an eyebrow as Beth handed her some of the tomatoes with a smile on her face.

"You're carrying too many," Beth informed her. "Here. I've got lot'th of room in my bag. Let me carry thome for you."

"No! I've got it!" Bridgette replied defensively as she picked up her box once more. But in doing so, the tomatoes fell from the box once more and rolled everywhere. Bridgette sighed in defeat as she slammed her box to the ground to pick up her tomatoes once more.

"Pleath...it'th really not a big deal," Beht assured as she helped Bridgette pick up her tomatoes.

"I said...I've got this," Bridgette snapped again. But just as quickly as she snapped, she threw a hand over her mouth in shock. Never had she caught herself acting like this. It made her feel even more guilty when she saw Beth staring at her, a hurt expression spreading across her face.

"...sorry..." she whispered. "It's just that...ugh! Ezekiel can make me so frustrated sometimes!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well...it's like this:"

Bridgette took a few minutes to explain what had happened earlier that day when Ezekiel made his comments about girls being able to cook better than guys and how he felt guys were better for the heavy work.

"...and to try and prove a point to him, I told him he was going to be cooking while I ran the show and got supplies for him," Bridgette finished.

"Woof," Beth huffed. "Thoundth like a lot of mithunderthtandingth going on there."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, suddenly sounding irked once more.

"Don't you think you're being too harth on him? I mean, it'th not like he thaid girth were ONLY good for cooking. He jutht thaid that we're BETTER at it, that'th all." Beth then chuckled. "And by the way thingth are going in there with him and Duncan, I think I know where he geth theeth ideath from."

"Why? What's happening?" Bridgette asked.

"You don't know?"

"Well...I've been struggling to try and get some supplies back to the team," Bridgette admitted. "Some of these crates are just so darn heavy!"

Beth smiled at the surfer girl once again as she took her hand and led her to a window that looked into the kitchen. Inside, both girls could see a frustrated Ezekiel pick up the fifth bowl of eggplant filling for the lasagna he had attempted to prepare and chuck it across the room. With a scowl on his face, he picked up the recipe book and once again started over on the recipe.

"H-How long has he..."

"Almotht an hour now," Beth answered. "About ath long ath it'th taking you to get thoth thupplieth to your teammateth."

Bridgette just watched Ezekiel try to mix the ingredients together again, letting what Beth just explained to her sink in. She reflected on her actions earlier that day and the things Ezekiel said. Sure, maybe he hadn't quite articulated his feelings or beliefs as smoothly or coherently as he should have to make them less sexist sounding, but she could see that what Ezekiel meant by those statements was a lot different than what it sounded like.

'Ugh, I'm such an idiot,' Bridgette thought to herself.

She felt a tap on her shoulder from Beth once again from Beth. She turned around to see Beth standing there with that same smile she was known to have and a bad full of Bridgette's spilled tomatoes.

"You know Bridgette, there'th thomething my father taught me long ago: know what your thtregth are and uth them to your betht abilitieth.

Bridgette smiled at Beth as she accepted the tomatoes.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled. "Not that I don't appreciate the help but...why are you helping me? I mean, we're on different teams and all."

"Becauth it'th the right thing to do." Beth simple smiled.

Beth then waited for Bridgette to lead her back into the kitchen. With her load lightened, she was able to make the journey without dropping a single one.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(Smiling) After a week of hurting people, it felt tho GOOD to do thomething nith for a change. (she pauses for a second, reflecting on her actions) Or thould I thay, I needed to do it.

_**END**_

_**(Back in the kitchen) **_

Bridgette returned with her tomatoes and Beth with her pineapples and they each headed to their team's tables.

Bridgette came across the frustrated Ezekiel once more as he chucked his eggplant filling across the room.

"UGH!" he grunted. "Why am I here, eh? I mean, I can't do this! I JUST CAN'T!"

Bridgette tapped Ezekiel on the shoulder to get his attention. When Ezekiel turned around, he gasped and began stumbling with his words once more.

"Ugh...I mean...it's not cause' I'm a guy, eh. I mean...ugh...I know guys should learn to cook too, ya know...cause girls aren't the only ones who can do it...but...um..."

"Stop Zeke," Bridgette shushed him, placing her finger on his mouth. "Listen. Obviously, you're having trouble with this. Here, I'll show you how. Okay?"

"Um...uhh..."

Not knowing what to say, he quickly leaned over to Duncan, who was still enjoying the show.

"Psst! What's the right thing to say here?" he asked.

"What are you asking me for?" he shrugged. "It's so obvious you should be thanking her for saving your butt!"

Ezekiel, having taken this statement literally, turned around to Bridgette and literally thanked her for saving his butt.

"You're welcome," Bridgette replied, knowing full well what he meant this time. "Oh! Duncan! We still need more tomatoes for the sauce. So out to the truck and grab some more, okay?"

Duncan just shrugged and left the two to their business. He would have argued that it was much more fun to watch Ezekiel mess up, but honestly, he started to pity him after the fifth time. And if there was one thing Duncan hated to do, it was to pity someone.

_**(Screaming Gophers) **_

"What took you so long?" Heather demanded Beth.

"Thorry," she replied as she went back to work on her pineapples.

"'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it!" Heather barked. "Geoff's been done with his ribs for twenty minutes now! It doesn't take twenty minutes for someone to go and fetch pineapples! What were you doing out there?"

"Chill Heather," Geoff replied. "It's not important. She's here now and we'll get those pineapples sliced now. Okay?"

Heather just scoffed and marched off. Beth sighed a breath of relief as she started to peel the pineapples. Geoff helped her with this. As they peeled, Geoff leaned in closer to Beth and whispered, "That was really cool of you, bra."

"Umm...what are you talking about?" she nervously asked.

"I saw you helping Bridge out there. Don't play dumb bra," he smiled.

Beth forgot how to breath for a minute. She had been spotted by one of her teammates helping the competition!

"Oh! That! Well...uh..."

"Relax dude. Your secret's safe with me," Geoff assured her.

"Thankth Geoff."

"No prob! Now, to get these pineapples sliced perfectly for her majesty back there."

Geoff and Beth shared a small laugh as they got back to work.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **You know, I think I may have had that Beth chick all wrong back there dudes. I mean, I know she's still with Heather and her alliance and all, but...I dunno. There's definitely something different about her compared to Heather. And dudes, I mean a BIG difference! (He spreads his arms apart in the air to emphasize this statement)

_**END**_

_**(And the campers spend the next hour cooking their meals for the host, co-host, and cameraman to judge with nothing else happening worthy of mention. So to make up these thrilling-less moments, we're going to check in on Linus at the hospital where something's going to happen!) **_

"But...I need my blanket!" Linus wined. "I've been away from it for so long!"

"I fully understand young man," the doctor replied checking his notes. "But you are in no condition to be out there searching all of Canada for your blanket right now! For now, you need to rest up and focus on getting better."

"I...I'll only be better cough hack when I have my blanket back...ugh..." Linus moaned.

"Just try and rest," the doctor instructed. "You should be cleared to leave tomorrow. You can search for your blanket all you want then. Here, watch some television. That should calm your nerves."

The doctor turned on the television in the room and left Linus. After taking a few deep breaths, Linus did eventually begin to calm down and even relax a little. Having the television on to distract his thoughts did help things.

That is...until...

_'Tomorrow night on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND! The remaining campers have to run a military gauntlet in Camp Wawanakwa's version of military school! How will the Screaming Gophers fair out after losing Leshawna? Will Charlie Brown be able to make it through the challenge with Chef Hatchet all over him?'_

"Huh? Charlie Brown?"

Sure enough, Linus saw his bald friend on the television set, holding his security blanket.

"Th-Th-THERE HE IS!" He exclaimed. "And he's still got my blanket! Where was that place again? Camp...Wawanakwa was it? Total Drama Island! That's where he is! GREAT! NOW I KNOW WHERE HE IS! OH, HAPPY DAY! Oh..."

_'This is what I think of your friend's stupid security blanket!' _

Linus watched the television screen in horror as the gigantic man known as Chef Hatchet blew his nose on his precious security blanket. His heart seemed to stop beating. The pupils in his eyes went shockingly small. His fingers trembled involuntarily.

Suddenly, Linus let out the loudest, longest scream he had ever let out in his life

_**(Back in Linus' home)**_

Lucy was sitting on the head of Schroeder's piano listening to him play his music when from a distance, she heard what sounded like her brother screaming in pure agony.

"Schroeder?" she asked. "Do you hear that?"

"I feel that Lucy," Schroeder replied.

_**(Camp Wawanakwa; Chef's trailer) **_

Chef Hatchet was relaxing in a nice bubble bath he had prepared with his rubber ducky.

Suddenly, he heard the screaming.

"What the heck is that?" Chef asked aloud as he sat upright in the tub, suddenly alarmed by the pained screaming he could hear. Shivering in the tub, he grabbed hold of his rubber ducky and began to suck his thumb in fear.

_**(Somewhere in Canada) **_

A tanned teenage girl with violet hair was working on building some kind of shrine in her room: one that had pictures of one Cody from Total Drama.

"Oh, Cody," the girl swooned. "You're so hot. Mark my words Codykins...one day, you and I will meet as it is destiny that one day you and I will..."

She too could hear the blood curling screaming.

"Holy Cody! What the heck is that?"

_**(Elsewhere in Canada) **_

At a party, a group of girls were swooning over a young Latin teenager who was well built and blessed with very good looks.

"He's mine Sabrina!"

"No way Angie! His butt's mine!"

"Sorry girls, but he's not into she-males!" **(1)**

"Anita, you stupid little..."

"Senoritas, por favor," the Latin hunk smoothly replied. "My shoulders and chest area are wide enough for all three of you to come in and cuddle with me if you so desire. After all, my father always taught me not to leave a lady wanting."

The three girls swooned as they all gathered around him and pressed themselves against his solid chest.

"See how much fun it is to share?" he smiled. "Why, the whole world would be better if...

All four of them could hear the agonizing screaming.

"_Dios Mio! Que fue esta?"_

"Protect me Alejandro! I'm frightened!"

"Protect me first! I'm more frightened!"

"The she-males can protect themselves! Protect me!"

_**(Back at Camp Wawanakwa) **_

Chris McLean was relaxing in his hot tub reading a magazine, anxiously awaiting for dinner time to roll around.

Then, he too heard the screaming.

"What the heck?" he jumped. "Oh God, is that the tax collector? Leave me alone, you blood sucking vampire! You already took my massage chair! What more do you want!"

_**(Back at the hospital) **_

"MY BLANKET!" Linus shrieked as nurses and doctors came rushing into his room! "IT'S BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH THOUSANDS OF DIFFERENT BACTERIAL ORGANISMS! I NEED TO GET IT BACK NOW!"

"Code red! Code red!" the head doctor shouted. "Get everyone in here ASAP!"

_**(Back at Camp Wawanakwa) **_

Finally, all the contestants were finished preparing their meal for the host and other judges to...well, judge. Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Snoopy sat at one large table that was divided into two sections. On one side, Katie had decorated to give a tropical paradise feel to the kitchen. Floral pictures hung on the walls and pedals were spread across the floor. The table itself was decorated with a tropical flower bouquet and a cursed tiki doll that went unnoticed. On the other side, Harold, as promised, put his mad decorating skills to the test. It was as though someone was actually eating in the secret garden.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **In possum scouts, I got four different badged in decorating rooms for special events. The best part about that was that possum scouts only has three different types of badges to give out in decorating!

_**END**_

Heather and Bridgette entered the dining room area and stood on their retrospective sides to introduce the judges to their meals.

"I think you'll find our meal to be far superior to the Killer Bass'," Heather confidentially boasted. "I like to call this dining experience: _**A Taste of Tropical Paradise**_."

"Very intriguing," Chris smiled. Chef was also smiling at the sound of Heather's dinner. But it was Snoopy who was the most excited of all as he was starting to salivate.

"Well, contrary to what Heather says, I personally think our meal will be much more satisfying to you," Bridgette retorted. "Our dining experience is called: _**Dinner in the Secret Garden**_"

Again, Snoopy drooled heavily at the mere mention of the meal's titles.

"Okay, I'm drawn in," Chris admitted. "Personally, I can't wait to see what you've cooked up for us. Enough waiting! It's suppertime!"

That did it for poor Snoopy. The cameraman couldn't take is anymore. In pure excitement, he jumped up on top of the dinner table and began dancing around happily as a upbeat jazz number began to conjure up in the background.

"Uh...Snoopy," Chris called, trying to get his attention. "Yeah, hi! Host here! Your boss! I know I told you that I liked that fact you can just create music at your own will and all. Reason I hired you and everything. But there's no need for a production right now. So, how's about getting down from the table so we can eat?"

But Snoopy wasn't paying any attention. His excitement was boiling over as words began to come into the song.

_It's suppertime!  
Oh! It's suppertime!_

_Yeah! It's Supper! Supper! Suppertime! _

_Very best time of day! _

Without warning, Snoopy jumped down from the table and with each paw, grabbed Bridgette and Heather by the hand and began dancing around the room with the two startled girls. In the background, Chris just grunted as he continued to be ignored by the camera and Chef caught himself tapping his foot to the beat.

_Suppertime! _

_Yeah! It's sup! Per! Time! _

_And when suppertime comes! _

_Can't supper be far away! _

After dancing with Heather and Bridgette for awhile, he released the two dizzy girls and pranced his way over to Harold. Harold just watched as Snoopy danced in circles around him excitedly and rubbing against him affectionately on occasion.

_Bring on the soup dish! _

_Bring on the cup! _

_Bring on the bacon! _

_Come fill me up!_

_Cause it's supper! _

_Supper! Supper! Suppertime! _

After dancing around Harold for some time, Snoopy leaped over back onto the dinner table and continued his happy dancing right there in front of the host and co-host.

"You about done?" Chris asked. He was clearly annoyed by the show Snoopy was putting on.

But alas, Snoopy wasn't done. Without warning, he grabbed Chris and Chef and began dancing with them around the room in beat to the music for a while before giving them a twirl which sent them spinning back to the table. He then danced his way over to Katie and, like Harold before, he danced in circles around her while rubbing his head against her affectionately every now and then.

_Bring on the prime rib! _

_Bring on the bone!  
Bring on the barrel! _

_Come roll me home! _

_Cause it's Supper! _

_Supper! Supper! Supper! _

_Supper! _

_Supa! Papa! Rupper! _

_Supper! _

_Super duper suppertime! _

Snoopy then hopped over to the middle of the dining room, where a top hat, bow tie, and cane were waiting for him. Grabbing them and throwing them on as fast as he could, he danced as the music continued.

_Winter time's nice with the ice and snow!_

_Summertime's nice with the places to go!_

_Bedtime! Overtime! Halftime too! _

_But you just can't hold...a candle to...MY...SUPPERTIME! _

Then, for some strange reason, rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, and chipmunks from the woods outside came into the dining with canes, top hats, and bow ties as well and joined Snoopy in his dance and song number. But he didn't care. He just continued dancing around the room in excitement.

_Bring on the hamburger! _

_Bring on the bun! _

_This little fella loves everyone! _

_Cause it's supper! _

_Supper! Supper! Supper! _

_Supper! _

_Supa! Papa! Rupper! _

_Supper! _

_Super duper suppertime! _

Then, without warning, the music got faster by about fifty beats per minute and colored lights began flashing wildly as the now over-hyper cameraman and fellow woodland creatures danced around the room in a conga line with Snoopy in the lead. With his cane and top hat, he continued to celebrate the occasion and dance with joy and pure excitement until...

"CUT THAT OUT!"

Immediately, the music ceased, the lights disappeared, and all the wild animals raced out of the dining room back into the wild.

Chris was standing now and fuming as he glared at the cameraman, who meekly blushed in embarrassment as he slowly made his way back to his seat.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – (**Testily) Now why can't I enjoy a five-star meal calmly and quietly like every other sexy and awesome reality show host?

**Chef Hatchet - ** (Calmly) I dunno...I kind of like the idea of making meal time a joyous occasion.

**Snoopy – **(He peaks outside to make sure Chris isn't there. When he sees the coast is clear, he turns to the camera with a smarmy smile. He snaps his fingers and the music fills the air once more)

_Supper! _

_Supper! Supper! Suppertime! _

_**END**_

"Ahem...now that we've got that out of the way," Chris mumbled, still glaring at Snoopy, "let's get this underway! Bring on the appetizers!"

Bridgette and Heather motioned for their teammates to bring in the dishes. On cue, Charlie Brown and Izzy came in with their covered dishes.

Heather gave Charlie Brown a fake smile as the six year old boy walked past her and then an evil one when his back was facing her.

"Let's begin with the Killer Bass! Izzy, present your dish please."

Izzy smiled as she lifted the lid off her tray.

"What Izzy has made here is truly a delicacy to the native tribes of ancient Greece! A salad made with the leaves of those plants that doctors used to bring souls back from the deepest layers of the Underworld, escaping the grasp of Hades, lightly seasoned with the wine of Dionysus. On the side of this dish are the grapes that were produced by the god of harvest, Saturn. Why they named a God after that planet, I can't imagine, but I digress. Each of these items was produced by the Gods themselves! Izzy knows this because they told her in her head. For sure!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **(Rubbing her temples) What on earth was I thinking letting Izzy work by herself?

_**END**_

Chris looked at the dish with doubt as he took a bite of it. He studied the tastes as he chewed and finally, he swallowed.

"You know...I've had worse," he admitted. "Four out of ten."

Chef, like Chris, studied the flavors and taste as he chewed before swallowing.

"Hmm...too bland! Four from me too!

Snoopy, unlike Chef and Chris, scooped up what they didn't eat and ate the dish in one bite. Licking his chomps, he held up a five followed by another sign stating that a lack of a tangy dressing lowered his score.

"So Izzy scores 13 our of a possible 30! Next, let's taste Charlie Brown's dish!"

The six year old smiled as he lifted his lid up. He was about to explain what the dish was, but he never got the chance.

"What's that?" Chris barked, outraged by what he was looking at.

Heather peaked over Charlie Brown's head to see what Chris was so upset about. After all, she didn't even know what he had prepared. When she saw what was on the dish, she could understand why that dish may be a little engaging to a host demanding a five-star meal.

"A piece of toast?" Chris barked, holding up the toasted bread. "Jellybeans? Pretzel sticks? POPCORN? HOW THE HECK DOES THIS TIE INTO A PIECE OF TROPICAL PARADISE?"

"Uh...well...they eat this stuff in Hawaii," he argued.

"What kind of appetizer is this? It doesn't even look like it was from Hawaii!"

"There's a hula girl in the middle of the plate," Charlie Brown pointed out.

He wasn't liking how Chris was reacting to his dish. Heather, on the other hand, was liking every second of it. Her plan to set up Charlie Brown was working just as planned.

"Whatever! One out of ten!" Chris growled in disgust as he shoved the plate over to Chef Hatchet.

Now Charlie Brown was shaking a little. If Chris hated it, what was Chef going to think of it. Bridgette, Izzy, Harold, and Katie all watched in awe the scene that was taking place. All of them feeling a little sorry for the six year old for the torture he was about to receive from the former militant chef.

They waited for Chef to lash out on Charlie Brown...and waited...and waited.

Chef Hatchet was staring at the assortment of Hawaiian snack food. But his expression was soft. In fact, a tear was forming in his eye when he came across the jellybeans. He picked one up and tossed it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"...forty years..." he sniffed. "Last time I had a jellybean was forty years ago. I was only seven years old at the time...my mommy gave them to me Easter morning...sniff She'd always give them to me in those plastic colored Easter eggs hic and tell me the Easter bunny gave them to me...MAMA!"

Without warning, Chef Hatchet broke out bawling like a little baby. No one was sure if this was a good thing or not at first. But it became clear once Chef stood up from his chair, walked over to Charlie Brown, and picked him up in a tight hug.

"Thank you Brownie!" he he continued bawling. "Thank you for taking me back to my childhood! Ten points for you Brownie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"hack You're welcome," Charlie Brown choked as Chef squeezed him.

"You serious right now?" Chris asked in disbelief. "A perfect ten for THAT? Are you insane?"

"SHUT IT PRETTY BOY!" Chef howled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Finally, what seemed like forever, he set Charlie Brown back down and returned to his seat.

As Chef recovered, Snoopy helped himself to the tray of snacks and ate every single thing on the tray. Licking his lips, he too gave Charlie Brown a perfect score explaining via sign that he appreciated his logic that this food could be found anywhere and that he had prepared it and plated it beautifully.

"Whatever, you guys are whacked," Chris suggested. "After round one, Charlie Brown's dish beats Izzy's. How, I have no idea."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **21 points for THAT? Ugh. If I knew Chef had an emotional attachment to jellybeans, I'd have told Charlie Brown to cook scallops or lobster spaghetti or something like that! (She sighs) That puts a dent in my plans.

**Izzy – **(Outraged) Hey! Hey! HEY! Izzy was robbed! The little midget will pay for embarrassing her like that! Oh, mark my words...he WILL pay...

_**END**_

**A/N – That's all for now folks. That's the end...of chapter 30 that is! Woot! A milestone reached! 30 chapters? Really? I never thought I could make it this far to be honest. Wow! So this is what it feels like. It feels pretty darn good! Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me all this time! Without your support and reviews, I don't' know if I would have been motivated to continue. Knowing people are reading this keeps me writing for you guys. Wow, listen to me rambling like I just won an award or something. Okay, I'll wrap this up. Thanks again everyone! Here's to thirty more chapters! **

**What to expect next chapter: The conclusion of this challenge; an early elimination ceremony; a conversation between Lindsay and Gwen; a truce between two campers; a make-up between Ezekiel and Bridgette; a daring escape from a hospital. Until then, stay tuned! **

**(1) This is a reference to Kobold Necromancer's character from Total Drama Battlegrounds Anita and a comic on deviantart by Cid-Vicious. Go check it out if you haven't already! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one: It's the Curse of Boney Island, Charlie Brown**

In the kitchen, the other eight campers were patiently awaiting to be called into the mess hall dining area to have their dishes judged. Most of them were just sitting at their team's prep tables doing nothing as they waited. The only one who was currently occupied was Lindsay. She found herself continuously staring over at Cody and Gwen at the Killer Bass table. They were just making small talk as they kept an eye on their chocolate cake.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay – **Seeing Greta and Cody together like that makes me feel really stupid that I didn't see it before. Those two are, like, so CUTE together! And date doctor Lindsay-her-hotness made a promise that she would help Cody get the girl he likes, and she NEVER breaks her promise. (She pauses) But it might be a little tough with her dating Trev. But once she sees how great Cody is, how can she say no?

_**END**_

"Psst. Greta Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Um...okay," Gwen agreed. What could Lindsay possible have to say to her? Better yet, why would she allow herself to have a conversation with her in private? She was Heather's lackey after all. But she decided to hear her out before making a judgment call and followed her outside.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Gwen asked with her arms folded.

Lindsay began to twirl her hair as she tried to find the right words to say to Gwen. Her brain had to work extra hard, but she eventually figured out what to say.

"Okay! So, I know you and Trev are dating and all, but..."

Gwen's expression suddenly changed drastically. A scowl formed across her face and she pointed an accusing finger at the blonde bombshell and practically growled.

"If you tell me you've got a crush on him, I swear I will gouge your eyes out right now! After what you and that witch did to him, it would be worth the hundred grand to scratch your eyes out! You know that, right?"

Lindsay cowered at Gwen's threat, but quickly assured her that wasn't the case.

"No!" she squeaked. "I don't have a crush on your incredibly hunky boyfriend! I swear it!"

Gwen glared at her suspiciously for a second more, but when she saw how petrified Lindsay was and the sincerity in her eyes, her glare softened. She may be a pawn blindly following Heather, but Gwen knew Lindsay didn't have it in her to lie about something like this.

"All right," Gwen huffed. "Anyways, what about me dating Trent?"

"Well...like I was saying: I know you think Trent's an incredible hunk and everything but...well...maybe now that he isn't here anymore, don't you think you should take this opportunity to...I dunno...explore options?"

"You know I already don't like you, right? Cause if you're trying to get on good terms with me, this isn't helping your cause at all," Gwen stated.

"Just listen, please," Lindsay pleaded with the irked Gothic girl. "I'm just saying...maybe it'd serve you good if you...you know...tried being with other guys for a little while. I mean..."

"Still not helping your case," Gwen growled as she clenched her fists.

"Just wait! Please! What I'm trying to say is that there's someone here who really, REALLY likes you a lot!"

"Yeah. I know. It's Trent," Gwen sighed as she started to walk away. "Now leave me alone. We've got a challenge to win."

"No! Not just him! Cody too!"

That got Gwen's attention as she froze in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face the dumb blonde, who was starting back at her with the utmost sincerity on her face.

"Me?" Gwen coughed. "You think that I'M the girl here the Cody likes?"

"Definitely! Oh, you should hear the way he talks about you. He sounds like he's got it for you bad! Lucky you too! He's a great guy! I mean, sure he's not as hunky, cool, or as talented at some things in life like Trev is, but at least he's sweet. I think you should at least give him a chance! I mean, you'd see that...

Lindsay never got to finish arguing her case. For halfway through, Gwen fell onto the ground holding her stomach as she broke out into hysterical laughter. Lindsay was quite confused as Gwen just rolled on the ground laughing harder and harder with each passing second.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Lindsay – **Okay. Like, I'm totally confused right now. Is having a nice guy liking you really a funny thing? I don't get it.

**Gwen – **So after I finished laughing about the fact that Lindsay thought I was the girl Cody liked, I...(she snickers a little, then covers her mouth as she snorts) ...sorry, I'm trying not to laugh again. Anyways, I...(Gwen loses it and breaks out into hysterical laughter once again.

_**END**_

"NEXT!"

The campers in the kitchen, save for the laughing Gwen, jumped a little as Chef hollered from the dining area. And why did it sound like he had been crying?

"Well. That's our cue," Geoff beamed as he and Beth each grabbed one side of their rib dish and began to walk towards the main dining area. Ezekiel grabbed the eggplant lasagna and Duncan followed him to the dining room in front of the Screaming Gophers. Now being the dirty player that Duncan was, he was one to never pass up a chance to take an advantage for his team. Having memorized the floor boards from his many adventures of sneaking into the kitchen at night for a midnight snack, he knew which floorboards were solid and which ones were loose. As he walked by one, he worked his foot just right to bring the board up from the floor. The rest, he left to the natural order of things.

The poor victim of this stunt was Geoff, who was too busy keeping an eye on the ribs. Duncan's plan worked as Geoff tripped over the floorboard and lost his balance. The balance of the dish was unsteady and Beth couldn't hold her end up. The rest was left in the hands of the law of gravity. The plate tumbled to the bacteria infested ground and the ribs went along with it. And this was the kind of floor where the five second rule certainly didn't apply.

"AW DUDE!" Geoff exclaimed, tugging his hair. He knew he was in deep trouble now.

Beth could only look at the mess on the ground in horror. She knew Heather would throw a fit when she found out.

"Dude, you're in serious trouble," Tyler gasped as he and Lindsay observed the damage.

Duncan only smirked as he glanced back at his successful work. His smirk only widened as Heather raced towards the kitchen.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it is!" Heather cried out as she glanced between her four teammates still in the kitchen. They only pouted helplessly at her as she stared in horror the destroyed ribs that lay on the ground.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **You know, I've always heard of people having conniptions before. But I've never actually seen someone have one. (he shudders) You don't want to see them, that's all I can say dude.

**Geoff – **(Looking down) Well, it's been fun dudes. Tune in to your local news stations tomorrow to see my interview of my time on the show.

_**END**_

Back in the dining room, those currently in the room flinched as they heard Heather shriek about the ruined entree.

"YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" she cried out. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? HUH?"

"Gosh. That sounds bad," Harold shivered. But just as quickly, he swooned. "But boy, do I love the way she gets mad."

"You're pathetic dude," Duncan sighed.

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU KLUTZ! DO SOMETHING!"

The sound of people ruffling around in the kitchen could be heard. The door burst open as Heather stormed out of the kitchen fuming and swearing under her breath. Not long after, Beth and a down-trotted Geoff came into the kitchen with a plate full of what little rib that hadn't been infected by the multiple levels of bacteria on the kitchen floor. Again, with a floor as badly infested at that one, there wasn't much that wasn't infected. The ribs were very sloppily arranged too. The pineapples were lost and the barbecue sauce had some hairs sticking out of it. Again, Duncan just smirked as he watched the sorrow pair place their dish in front of the judges.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Still smirking (**a/n man, I need to read the thesaurus more)) **Hey, I don't regret what I did. If I learned anything in juvenile hall, it's that anything goes in love, war, and reality television game shows.

_**END**_

"Umm...right," Chris gagged as he looked at the mess in front of him. Truly, you don't expect me to eat this, do you?

"It'th not ALL bad," Beth assured the host. "There'th thome there that didn't get dirty." To prove her point, Beth adjusted her glasses and began to closely examine for even a little piece of the meat that was clean. After a minute, she finally found some and quickly pointed it out to Chris. The chunk of clean meat she cut for the arrogant host was no bigger than a dime, but at least it was clean.

Chris just shrugged and put the entire chunk of meat in his mouth much to the dismay of Snoopy.

After rolling the meat around in his mouth for a minute and swallowing it, Chris' scowl softened.

"You know, it's a total disgusting mess to look at. But taste wise, I've had worse. Four points."

He passed the dish to Chef. Unlike Chris, he wasn't afraid of the bacteria on the mean and ripped off a charitable piece. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw the meat into his mouth and swallowed it, causing some of the other campers present to gag slightly. Even Chris shuddered as he watched the wither fearless chef or the tasteless one chew the hairy piece of meat.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Ezekiel – **(His skin looks a little green) I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: it scares me that this man cooks things for us, eh?

**Bridgette –** (She is holding up a barf-bag to her mouth and the sound of her gagging and hacking can be heard as she vomits harshly into the bag)

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Chef eating the contaminated meat) BLARGH!**(A/N Or however you spell that sound he makes whenever he gags)**

_**END**_

"Not bad solders," Chef complimented. "Just such a shame you dropped it. If that hair wasn't on there, I'd have enjoyed it much more thoroughly. Three points!"

He passed the dish to Snoopy. The cameraman had a lot more sense than Chef did and just wrote his comments on his sign: 'Sorry, but I refuse to eat this as I value my taste buds as well as my health too much. Unfortunately, the most I can give you here is one point'. Following this message, he adds a frowny face.

"That's a grand total of eight points for the ruined ribs bringing the Screaming Gopher's total up to twenty-eight points."

Heather continued to glare at Geoff as he walked back in line. Beth gave Geoff a reassuring pat on the back once the queen bee wasn't looking.

Next up was Ezekiel and the eggplant lasagna.

Chris scooped up a decent forkful and put it in his mouth. His face seemed to almost melt as he let the smooth texture of the eggplant filling grace his mouth along with the perfectly cooked pasta.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Chris exclaimed after he swallowed. "Perfectly cooked with beautiful presentation! Ten points!"

Chef sampled the eggplant lasagna next. He too seemed to melt along with the beautiful flavor of the dish. He stood up and saluted the prairie boy and the delinquent. "Nice job solders! I agree with pretty boy McLean here. Perfectly cooked and beautiful presentation! I'd let you boys cook for my platoon anytime we go to war! Ten points!"

Finally, the dish was passed to the highly anticipating Snoopy, who was drooling just at the sight of it. Not wasting a second, he proceeded to eat the rest of the lasagna. And boy, by the smile on his face afterward, one could easily see that he enjoyed it. He rubbed the lump that was his stomach and gave Ezekiel and Duncan two thumbs up five times to indicate his score.

"And that's a perfect score for Ezekiel and Duncan! Bringing their total up to forty three!" Chris announced.

The beaming Ezekiel jumped for joy at this announcement and squealed a little. He glanced over to Bridgette and she just chuckled at him warmly.

'Thank you,' he mouthed to her.

'You're welcome,' she mouthed back with a wink.

Duncan high-fived Izzy and Harold. He too was very happy about the perfect score. The best part was he didn't have to do much to get it.

"It all comes down to the dessert dishes," Chris announced. The Screaming Gophers need to have a dish to blow away that of the Killer Bass in order to stand a chance. But enough hype, let's bring the last dish!"

"LAST DISH!" Chef Hatchet hollered from the table, which caused Snoopy to jump from his seat a little.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Chef Hatchet first. He then holds up another picture next to Chef's picture. This one is a picture of Frau Farbissina from the Austin Powers movies. Finally, he holds up an equal sign between the two pictures and lets out a small chuckle).

_**END  
**_

On cue, Lindsay and Tyler came out first with their flambe cake followed closely by Cody with his team's chocolate cake.

"Where's Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Um...Gwen's not feeling so well," Cody explained.

_**(Back in the kitchen)**_

Gwen was still rolling on the ground clenching her stomach as she continued to howl with laughter. Every now and then, she would have to stop to take a deep breath before starting again. Her laughter had gotten so hard that sometimes, there would be no sound coming out with her laughs.

_**END**_

'I still don't see what's so funny about what I said,' Lindsay thought to herself as she and the rest of the campers listened to the almost hysterical Gwen in the kitchen.

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter to me anyways who's out here and who isn't. Let's just get this over with. We're on a time limit after all people," Chris sighed. "First, we'll judge the Killer Bass' chocolate cake."

Cody approached the judges with his teams delicious dessert and placed it in front of Chris, who took a generous slice. He ate the whole piece and studied the flavor and texture of it with intense care. When he was done, he looked up at Cody, who was squeezing his fists in suspense.

"Meeehh..." Chris waved his hand a little as he tried to degree what the cake was worth. "It's not bad...but...meehhh...six points. It's a little dry for my personal taste and not very creative."

He passed the dish to Chef Hatchet, who agreed with Chris and gave it a surprisingly low score of three points.

"For as much time as you had, I expected something a little more exciting," Chef muttered.

He passed the dish to Snoopy. He whimpered a little at the sight of it and began to scribble on his cardboard signs.

He held up the sign and it read: 'I am terribly sorry, but I am allergic to chocolate. It looks fantastic though. The most I am allowed to give you is one point'. He added a frowny face to express his sorrow.

Cody sighed in defeat as he stood next to his teammates. Bridgette gave him a reassuring pat on the back and told him not to worry about it.

"So the final score for the Killer Bass is fifty three points! The Screaming Gophers need twenty-six points to win this contest. Present your final dish please!"

Tyler and Lindsay placed their cake in front of the sadistic host. Seeing what it was, Chris' face formed a beaming smile. Chef and Snoopy began to salivate at the sight of the beautiful flambe cake too.

"I've gotta say you two! If this cake tastes as good as it looks, it could be a winning dish!"

Tyler and Lindsay smiled at each other and Tyler held Lindsay in his arms reassuringly.

They watched with excitement as Chris brought the lighter to the cake to set it alight for that final warm, gooey taste he was so looking forward to. But as the flame met the cake...**(a/n All together now ladies and gentlemen: the cake burst into flames and was reduced to a pile of charred ashes and dust! Chris looked at the charred mess and contemplated on whether or not to take a bite. But being the idiot that he was, he took a bite and nearly choked to death on it. However, brave Snoopy gave him the Heimlich maneuver and saved his life! (I know, very unoriginal of me, but to be honest, I couldn't think of any other way to do it. Sorry :( ) **

"Well...I think we have a winning team," Chris hacked. "Killer Bass! Congratulations! You're the winning team!"

The Killer Bass all cheered and congratulated one another. Izzy grabbed both Duncan and Harold in a massive headlock and kissed the top of their heads. Bridgette and Ezekiel hugged each other as well.

"I told you that you can cook," she smiled.

"And you were a great head chef," Ezekiel replied back.

However, their celebration was short lived as...

"GRAUGH!" Heather shrieked kicking the table. "I don't get it! We so should have won this one! How on earth did we lose this? Or the better question is WHY do we keep losing? HOW did we lose?"

The Screaming Gophers all backed away from the raging Heather as she proceeded to destroying the Hawaiian decorations Katie had worked on and throwing the pineapple ribs against the wall.

"These stupid ribs should have been a perfect score! This cake should have been perfect! These decorations should have won us over! But NO! We lose because I'm on a team of a bunch of screw-ups! This stupid Hawaiian tree! These stupid floras! And THIS? What the heck IS this? Katie! Where did you get this?"

The object Heather was referring to was (**a/n All together again: the cursed tiki doll that no one knew was in the possession of the Screaming Gophers until this particular moment. Dude, I need to take a creative writing class). **

"Um...I got it from the girl's side of out cabin," Katie shivered. "It was...it was in my bag I took with me a couple days ago when we went to Boney Island."

Chris shrieked like a little girl when he heard this. "Dude! Let me see that thing! NOW!" he ordered. Before Heather got a chance to respond, Chris had snatched the tiki doll from her hand and was observing it closely. The more he studied it, the wider his eyes got.

"You said this was form Boney Island?" he asked again, his voice shaking. "The exact same island I specifically told you not to take anything from otherwise you'd be cursed?"

"But...but I didn't take it from Boney Island," Katie insisted.

"Then how the heck did it fall into YOUR bag?" Chris demanded.

Behind him, Duncan rolled his eyes and whistled a little tune to play innocent and naïve to the whole situation.

"I...I don't know," Katie replied, tearing up a little. "But I haven't even seen it until now. Honestly! This is my first time seeing it!"

"First time or hundredth time, you took it off the island! You cursed your team!" Chris cried out.

"But I..."

"Don't come near me!" Chris backed away from the advancing Katie. "Just stay where you are! And take this thing back!" He threw the tiki doll back at Katie and backed even further away from her. "You and your cursed team! Get out of here now!"

"I didn't..."

"NOW!" Chris barked.

Now in tears, Katie ran outside crying. The rest of her team just glared at Chris as they too left the mes shall dining area.

"Jerk," Tyler muttered before he left.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(Looking irritated) Curse! Shmurse! We didn't lose because of some stupid curse! I don't even believe in curses or any of that voodoo mumbo jumbo. (She pauses for a minute as if in deep thought). But then again...we HAVE been on a losing streak as of late.

**Duncan – **Would I have liked the cursed tiki doll to go unnoticed a little longer? Of course. It would have guaranteed me a spot in the final seven! But hey. It got me three days further into the game at least. Now...Ugh...I actually have to put in a little effort.

**Tyler – **Seriously, Chris is such a jerk! He had no right to yell at Katie like that! (He pauses for a second). But Katie DID bring a curse on us. But even so!

_**END**_

Once the Screaming Gophers were out of the mess hall, Chris turned towards the Killer Bass.

"Bass, well done!" He congratulated. "That was pretty much a blowout. For your reward, you guys have won yet another fine dining experience. But this time, it will be aboard a wonderful cruise ship that will be docking here in exactly twenty minutes! So get back to your cabins, formalize yourselves up, and enjoy the evening!"

The level of excitement could not be contained by the Killer Bass as they raced towards their cabin to change and clean up for the evening.

_**(Inside the Screaming Gopher's Cabin) **_

Heather and her alliance were inside contemplating on what needed to be done.

"You know Katie, you're lucky I don't believe in curses," Heather snarled at the thinner BFF. "Otherwise, I could talk the rest of the team into voting you off tonight."

Katie just hung her head in shame.

"So what's the plan then?" Tyler asked.

"Simple. Tonight, we're voting off Charlie Brown," Heather explained.

"HIM? Why?" Beth questioned. "He didn't do anything wrong! In fact, he got the highetht thcore out of all of uth."

"Because, it's all part of the plan," Heather replied. "The kid's useless to us anyways. Geoff's more valuable to the team. He's stronger and more experienced than the six year old. It's his time to go!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Heather retorted. "Otherwise, I could change it to you Beth."

Beth shuddered at this and just nodded her head in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Heather smiled. "Let's go vote now."

Heather got up and left the room to go place her vote. Katie got up and followed suit. Beth was about to follow, but an arm reached out, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back into the room.

"Tyler? What do you want?" Beth asked, surprised by the jock's actions.

"Okay you two, listen up," Tyler began to explain, ignoring Beth for the time being. "I know you two are totally against voting off Charlie Brown tonight. Well, so am I."

"What are you saying Taylor?" Lindsay asked.

"First of all, it's Tyler, Linds. Second of all, I'm saying that tonight the three of us not vote for Charlie Brown. I'm thinking that since the five of us outnumber Charlie Brown and Geoff already, it wouldn't hurt to vote out either Heather or Katie tonight."

Lindsay gasped at the thought of going against Heather like this. Beth, however, was a little intrigued.

"In fact," Tyler continued, "I'm thinking the three of us stick together. It could be the three of us in the final three. No bossy Heather necessary! What do you say?"

Beth and Lindsay looked at him not sure what to say.

"Don't worry! I won't be bossy and mean like Heather," Tyler assured his teammates. "I promise you two that I'll be as nice to you as I'd expect from you two! Athlete's code of honor to his teammates!"

Lindsay and Beth smiled at Tyler and both gave him a hug as their answer.

"Great!" Tyler smiled. "Now that leaves us with the question: Heather or Katie?"

Beth hesitated at first out of fear that Heather may be near by, but after a minute, she spoke her name that was just barely above a whisper.

"The'th tho mean all the time!" she reasoned. "I'm thick of having to hurt otherths jutht to get further into the game. I jutht want to do my betht and not have to hurt people."

"Yeah, but Kathy cursed us with that tiki doll," Lindsay suggested. "If we keep her around, we might keep losing."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **I know I'm taking a bold move here by going behind Heather's back and all, but I'm with Beth! She's just so darn mean! But like Lindsay said, Katie cursed our team. And from Lindsay...how can I refuse her suggestion? (he swoons a little) But I've gotta think strategially for a second here. There's the risk Heather could find out if we vote Katie off first. If the curse IS true, then we could always vote Katie off next time. I wasn't too sure what to do at first, but in the end, I think I made the right choice...(he rubs his head) Wow, this strategic thinking stuff is hard on the old noggin!

**Heather – **Sorry Charlie Brown! But your time has come!

**Katie – **Sorry Charlie Brown, but Heather says I've gotta stick with the plan.

**Beth – **(She's still shivering a little) I hope Heather doethn't get TOO mad when it'th all thaid and done.

**Lindsay – **Oh my gosh...I can't believe I'm doing this! Hannah is going to be, like so TOTALLY mad!

**Geoff – **It doesn't matter anyways dudes. I know I'm gong home after screwing things up for my team tonight. But since I have to vote...I vote Heather.

**Charlie Brown – **I'm still trying to get over what happened back in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet and the jellybeans. I never thought once that he would get so emotional over some hardened gummy sugars. Anyways, I guess I'm voting for Heather...not that it'll do anything.

_**END**_

_**(It's almost time for the campfire ceremony! But first, we have a subplot to attend to!) **_

"Total...Drama...Island..." Linus wheezed. "My blankie is somewhere on total drama island...infected with that stupid man's mucus! I need to rescue it...but I'm stuck in this stupid hospital bed...groan...my poor blankie...

"Hard to go so long without a cherished item, isn't it little man," a dark, sinister voice spoke.

Linus sat up at once when he heard the voice. Standing in the doorway was a tall, slender black man wearing a dark purple suit, top hat, and sported a cane.

"I hear you suffering in here for quite some time now," the man continued. "Well, as the kind of person who hates to see people suffer, I couldn't just stand by and observe this carnage anymore. I just had to speak up and say that I know how to get you reunited with your special blanket!"

"Y-Y-You can?" Linus weakly questioned. "H-H-How? And w-w-who are..."

"Oh, forgive me for being so rude! Where are my manners," the man smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Dr. Facilier is my name. My specialty is fortune telling, palm reading, and witchcraft! All tools of the trade are used to help those in need!"

"W-W-Witchcraft?" Linus panicked, hiding under his hospital sheets.

"Oh now, sonny," Dr. Facilier spoke softly and sympathetically. "Don't you worry your little head about a thing. I know the name of the art can be intimidating to a small boy like yourself. But as I just so clearly explained to you: I use this art to help those in need like yourself right now."

Linus did not answer as he continued to hide under his sheets. Facilier rolled his eyes. This was going to be trickier than he thought.

"All right, I can take a hint," he sighed. "I know when my talents aren't welcome. Darn shame though. Because I could have helped you so that you'd be hiding under YOUR blanket right now, feeling oh so secure and safe instead of a bundle of nerves under some sheets that are foreign to you. Oh well. Best wishes to you. Hope you get your blanket sooner than later!"

Facilier was about ready to leave the room, but somehow, he knew that he had gotten through to Linus and didn't have to wait three seconds before Linus cried out "WAIT!"

Facilier grinned as he put his game face back on.

"Yes sonny?"

"Can-can you really bring my blanket back to me?"

"Well...that I cannot do," Facilier admitted. "For it is a mission that you alone will have to accomplish. However, I can help you get to your destination!"

"Really? How?"

Facilier pulled some fortune cards out of his pocket and proceed to tell Linus his past, present, and future.

"Well, Linus. From what I can see here, you gave this young man named Charlie Brown your prized blankie as a token of good luck for this reality contest he's participating in called Total Drama Island. Really nice of you, by the way kid. Really. You're a true friend. However, this blankie is special to you. It's like your only source of security. Without it, you're a bundle of nerves and a complete wreck. You need to get to Total Drama Island and find this blanket to restore the lack of security in your life, am I right?"

Linus stared at the witch doctor in awe.

"You're good," he admitted.

"One of the best", Facilier proudly stated. "Anyways, moving on, I took a look into your future. It says that if you accept my help to get you out of here, then the little blue blankie of yours and you will be reunited in the near future! Good news, huh?"

Linus took a look at the card Facilier was holding out. Sure enough, there was a picture of him holding onto his blankie again. Just the sight of it made Linus feel good all over.

"This could be your future guaranteed...that is, if you're willing to accept my help," Facilier announced. "Just say the words and it's yours!"

"Well...I don't know," Linus shuddered. "What's the catch? There's no way something this good can be free."

"You know, I can't get a thing past you, can I?" Facilier chuckled. "I knew I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you. You're right though. There IS a small price. Nothing I'm sure you can't pay."

"W-What is it?"

"You see, my services also require some help from some friends I have on the other side," Facilier explained. "And their services ain't cheap. For every deed they perform for me...I have to pay them back one soul!"

"SOUL?" Linus screamed. "You want me to give you my soul for your services?"

"No, no, no! Not YOUR soul, little boy. I'm not that cruel. However, I AM going to need a soul to pay them back. So here's the deal little man: My services in exchange for a soul that doesn't belong to you. Any soul you so choose."

Linus look horrified. He never even though of giving up his own soul for anything, much less someone else's. But on the other hand, he so desperately wanted to be reunited with his blankie. He had been away from it for so long.

"...it's up to you," Facilier reminded him. "You can wait another week to get out of here or you can leave right now to go get your blankie. You know, that blankie that is so special and assuring to you. The one you would have gladly given your own life to protect. Remember all those times you spent nuzzling to it at night when you were scared? How safe it made you feel?" By now, Facilier was whispering into Linus' ear. "Don't you want that same feeling of safety again?"

That did it. Linus caved in. He shook Facilier's hand to secure the deal.

"YES!" Facilier boomed! He snapped his fingers as voodoo masks and dolls possessed by dark spirits began to flood into the room!

"Boys! We're in transformation central!" he announced.

The spirits growled in excitement as they handed Facilier a voodoo tool.

"Transformation central!" the voodoo spirits replied as they began to bang ritual drums for Facilier to perform the ritual.

Before Linus had time to react, Facilier used the tool to prick Linus' finger and absorb some of his blood. Right as he predicted, a doctor had entered the room to see what the commotion was. Before he had time to react, the spirits had wrapped themselves around the doctor and carried him over to Linus' bed. They knocked the poor blanketless boy out of the bed and pinned the doctor onto it.

"Transformation central!" Facilier called out once again.

"Transformation central!" the spirit replied, still performing the drumming ritual.

Facilier placed the voodoo tool with Linus' blood around the doctor's neck. Once secured, Linus watched in horror as the doctor's physical appearance began to change. He slowly began to change from an older man to a young man to a little boy that looked like...why, it looked just like Linus! When he spoke to find out what was happening, he even sounded just like Linus.

"W-W-What did you just DO?" Linus panicked.

"Gave you a ticket out of here!" Facilier menacingly replied. "There's an ambulance about to head off to a place called Playa De Losers, where the loser of Total Drama Island are currently residing. Sneak aboard and it will take you there. Take that chance to get to Total Drama Island when the time comes! Now go! And don't forget your debt to me! Don't you forget!"

Facilier then began to laugh hysterically at his deed. Not wanting to wait around to see what would happen next, Linus raced out of the hospital room. As he sneeked into the said ambulance Facilier was talking about, he could still hear his menacing laughing all the way back into his room.

'Did I make the right choice?' he wondered to himself as he hid among the medical supplies in the ambulance that sped off to the said destination.

_**(Finally, we're at the campfire ceremony where the elimination is about to take place) **_

"Here we are Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced. "Your losing streak continues tonight as you must send another one of your own home! Reasons why some of you should walk the dock of shame tonight include the following: Charlie Brown. Jellybeans? Seriously dude? Toast? Are you serious? Is that the best you can do?"

Charlie Brown hung his head in shame at this.

"Geoff. Dude, you spilled the most important dish on your team tonight. Really hurt your teams overall score dude."

Geoff shook his head in shame (**a/n Seriously, does anyone out there have a thesaurus I could borrow?) **

"Katie! Not much to say here. You cursed your team with that tiki doll. Really stupid bra!"

Katie sniffled a little.

"Heather! Your bossy attitude may have finally pushed some of your teammates too far. Is tonight your time to go?"

"Can you just get on with it?" Heather barked. "I'm getting tired!"

"Fine, whatever. You know the rules. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must return to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island immediately. And you can't come back...EVER! First three marshmallows tonight go to Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth!"

The said three stood up and grabbed their sugary treats.

"Next, without receiving a single vote against him, Geoff!"

Geoff stood up and went to grab his treat. But not before sympathetically patting the six year old on the shoulder, who was now slumped in his chair.

Heather looked over at him with an evil grin and puller her finger across her throat motioning his execution.

"The next camper to receive invincibility despite receiving two votes...

…

…

…

…

...Charlie Brown!"

"WHAT?" Heather and Charlie Brown cried out in union.

"Charlie Brown! You're safe," Chris announced again.

Words couldn't be used to explain how happy and relieved Charlie Brown was currently .He ran up to grab his treat and received a high-five from his buddy Geoff.

"But...But...I thought..." For the first time, Heather began panicking. Sweat was pouring from her forehead now. She looked up at Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth. Lindsay and Beth were the only two who looked back at her apologetically. She looked over to Tyler, who was smiling at her.

"Why you...you...no good, two timing piece of-"

"If you don't mind!" Chris growled. "I still have one more marshmallow to give out!"

Katie was sweating just as badly as Heather was now. Heather just continued to glare at the jock.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Heather," Chris announced.

Katie sighed in her seat as Heather stood up and snatched her marshmallow.

"You didn't vote me off. BIG mistake!" Heather growled at the jock. Tyler did not look intimidated by this.

"Katie. Looks like the curse was your downfall," Chris announced. "The dock of shame awaits."

"Sorry Katie," Beth called over to Katie as she left the campfire ceremony and headed for the dock of shame.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **I think it was best to get rid of Katie for now. I wanted to get rid of Heather, but what with that curse, I couldn't risk it. I mean, with that thing hovering over us, a bear could have mauled one of us for all I know.

**Heather – **Mark my words Tyler. You just dug your own grave! Mark my words!

_**END**_

_**Voting Results**_

_**Charlie Brown – Heather**_

_**Geoff – Heather**_

_**Heather- Charlie Brown**_

_**Katie- Charlie Brown**_

_**Tyler – Katie**_

_**Beth – Katie**_

_**Lindsay – Katie**_

_**Charlie Brown – 2**_

_**Heather – 2**_

_**Katie – 3**_

_**Eliminated: Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen, Eva, Leshawna, Trent, Katie. **_

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The tenth camper gone. Sorry to all you Katie fans out there. Honestly, I thought it was kind of obvious she would be the one to go because she wasn't doing much. But I tried to make it as thrilling as possible. I hope I fooled some of you into thinking Heather would be going. But it is not yet time for her to go. I've said it before and I'll say it again: when she gets eliminated, it will be much sweater than it was in the show and you will LOVE it! That, I promise you! Just be patient! It's coming! **

**READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT! On an unrelated not, and I hate to write this because this guy deserves no attention after the thing's he's done on here, but there's a story thief on fanficion here in the TDI department. 1dvsbst is his username and he's...**

**As the author began to explain this, a shrilling voice filled the air. **

"_**Enough of your kind words mortal!" **_

"**Hades from God of War 3? Why do you guys keep on interrupting me here?" the author asked. **

"_**I am the God of the underworld and I know of this writer's sins against the fanficiton community! It is I who should fill the readers in on it!" **_

**Before the author could argue this, Hades pulled out a scroll and began to read from it. **

"_**Now then, it says there that 1dvsbst has committed many sins. Let's see. Ah! He has stolen some lines from TDI Charlie Brown's story "Seven Codette Stories" word for word! **_

"**Well, just two lines, but..."**

_**"SILENCE!" **_

"**Okay!" **

"_**What else have you done 1dvsbst? Ah. You have also stolen from max3833's story "When Worlds Collide", copying his chapters word for word and replacing the names of his characters with different ones. Blatant plagiarism if I ever saw it. Let's see now...ah yes. You have stolen from Kobold Necromancer's story "Bridgekiel to Paradise", which happens to be TDI Charlie Brown's favorite story by him. You then go on to insult his writings and him. A low blow if I ever saw one. Now what else? Oh yes! Your most famous sin! You copied directly from Winter-Rae's story "I'm On Your Side". According to my scroll here, you've also copied stories from Deviantart word for word and posted them here on fanficiton as your own! These sins will not be forgotten nor do I intend to forgive them! YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" **_

**With that, Hades jumped into the author's room with weapons in hand, ready for battle. He was gigantic, standing in at a whopping twelve feet tall and weighing at least five tons. His head was protected by a helmet that almost looked like at furnace. His only line of clothing was a rag that covered his waist area. He held up his weapon and roared. **

"_**The taste of his soul...will be SO sweet!" **_

"**Hades! NO! We are NOT going to take this guy's soul! That's too extreme." **

"_**But I'm hungry!" **_**he whined. **

"**I don't care! If you really want to do something, you can do what I'm asking those who read this story to do. Simply report him to the administrators here on fanfiction and explain that he is a story thief. Don't write him any nasty emails or messages or anything like that. And please do NOT try to eat his soul. He doens't deserve the recognition." **

"_**Yeah, you're right,"**_** Hades admitted. **_**"His soul probably tastes like olives anyways...olives...YUCK!" **_

**But seriously guys, please report him. He thinks he can get away with doing this. Let's send him and all other story thieves out there a message that we writers will NOT put up with this nonsense. If you need help doing so, ask me and I will be more than happy to assist you. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! A new year is upon is! And with it is a New Year's Resolution from me: I'm going to try and update more often (Once a week hopefully God willing). Anyways, hope you're all having a wonderful 2011 so far and here's hoping you're ready for the next chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-****Two: Let's Play Paintball, Charlie Brown!**

Then Killer Bass arrived home earlier that morning from their cruise last night. They had the fortunate pleasure of being able to spend the night on board in the cruise ships suites and eating five star dinners and breakfast's last night. They couldn't have felt any better unless they and died and gone to heaven.

Gwen and Cody were the first two to come off the ship. Gwen was still chuckling after what had happened to her last night.

"Oh come on Gwen! It's not THAT funny," Cody grumbled.

"No! No! No!" It's not the idea of me dating you that's funny," Gwen reassured the geek. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Dating you would be like dating my little brother."

"Gee...thanks," Cody grumbled.

"What's REALLY funny to me is how oblivious Lindsay is to your liking her," Gwen explained. "I mean, seriously. What is it about girls like her not being able to see a boy crush like the one you've got? You'd think she'd see it so often what with her chest and figure that..."

"Gwen! I thought I made it clear! That's not why I like her!"

As Gwen and Cody continued their little discussion, Izzy bounced off the boat happily and content after the great meal she received the night before. Not too far behind her was Harold, Duncan, Snoopy and Woodstock, who had been allowed to join the Killer Bass for this prize as a special bonus for a job well done thus far. The stomachs of the later two were bulging particularly more than usual.

"Dudes, I don't think I've ever eaten so much lobster in my life," Duncan sighed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Those scallops alone made this entire game show worthwhile," Harold added as he drooled at the memory of the fish dish.

Snoopy and Woodstock spoke in their own language with Izzy nearby listening. Woodstock chirped happily as he stroked his stomach with his wing.

"Oh, Izzy liked that fried turkey too," Izzy replied. "But honestly, I think that the best part of the meal was the dessert!"

Snoopy barked lazily at this as he licked his lips.

"Oh, Izzy thought those banana splits were to die for too. Especially since we got to make them ourselves!"

Last, but certainly not least, Ezekiel and Bridgette exited the boat standing side by side and holding hands. Every now and then, they would glance over at one another and blush.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Harold - **(Whistles) Gosh. If you guys had only been aboard the boat last night...

**Gwen- **...you would have seen one of the most touching...

**Cody - **...beautiful...

**Izzy - **...crazy...

**Duncan - **...nauseating things I've ever seen.

**Snoopy - **(He holds up a picture of Bridgette and Ezekiel standing together on the deck of the boat. He wiggles his eyebrows and giggles)

**_END_**

"I still say she's going too easy on him," Gwen whispered to Cody as she glanced back at Ezekiel. "I mean, you heard what he said yesterday, right?"

"I know where you're coming from," Cody replied. "But Bridgette doesn't seem to think that it was so bad. I mean, if SHE can forgive him, then maybe it's not worth holding a grudge over."

"Oh, Izzy totally agrees!" Izzy commented as she bounced over between the two friends. "Izzy's already forgiven Zekey for those comments yesterday. Maybe it's time Gwen did the same, huh?"

"But Izzy, weren't you going on about how you were ready to unleash one of your deadly martial arts tactics on him when he said what he did?"

"Oh, not at all! Izzy just got caught up in the moment is all," Izzy chuckled. "Sometimes, I just fantasize about having an opportunity to execute moves like that and look for any excuse to be able to. Zekey...er, I mean, LOVER boy back there, just happened to present me an opportunity to do it is all. I wasn't mad at him for it."

"But, then why did get mad at him?"

"That's true Izzy," Cody questioned. "You did mention that you weren't happy about the comments he made."

"Oh, Izzy didn't want to blow her cover," she explained. "After all, I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Oh, I think we're all past suspicious when it comes to you Izzy," Gwen replied while rolling her eyes.

_**(Sometime later at the middle of the campgrounds)**_

"Morning Killer Bass!" Chris greeted. The Killer Bass had shown up first to their challenge. "I hope you all enjoyed your evening last night! Because today's challenge is going to be anything BUT enjoyable!"

"So tell me how that's different from any OTHER challenge we've gone through as of late?" Duncan scoffed.

"Oh, you'll see," Chris snickered. "We're just waiting on the Screaming Gophers right now. Once they're here, we can get started!"

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait too long for their opposing team. They came marching in right on cue. Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth were leading the pack for a change and the jock had a very confident smile on his face.

"What are YOU so happy about?" Gwen huffed.

"Oh, nothing much...except that we've totally got Heather fearing for her life in this game!" he replied.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, Lindsay, Beth, and I decided that we're not gonna be a part of Heather's little alliance anymore! So next chance we get, she's TOAST!" Tyler pumped his fists in the air to emphasize his point.

"Wait, so Heather's still in the game?"

"Well, yeah. We decided we needed to vote Katie off last night. You know, cursed tiki doll and all."

"You mean," Gwen glared, "that you decided to finally go against Heather...to finally stand up to the meanest snake to ever exist ever since the beginning of time...to stab her in the back and team up against her...and you voted off KATIE?"

"Well, we sorta had to," Lindsay tried to explain. "I didn't want that curse following us around. I mean, what if it did something to my beautiful hair?"

"Yeah! Seriously! We had to take that into consideration," Tyler agreed.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Gwen - **(Rubbing her forehead) Why do I get the feeling that it's people like Tyler and Lindsay who are going to someday end up being political rulers in Canada?"

**Beth - **Trutht me when I thay that I really wanted to vote off Heather latht night. I'm getting thick of her hurting everyone. But Tyler thaid that we'd get our chanth thoon enough. (She sighs) I only hope he'th right.

**_END_**

Geoff and Charlie Brown arrived at the challenge area next, much to the pleasure of the Killer Bass. Even Duncan was a little impressed that his two former teammates were able to survive against the odds.

"I'm so glad you're still here!" Bridgette called over to the two.

"Thanks Bridge! Glad to still be here too!" Geoff called back. Charlie Brown smiled and waved to his friends.

"Way to stick it to Heather eh!" Ezekiel laughed.

"Thanks dude!" Tyler smiled.

As Geoff looked over to his happy ex-teammates, his eye caught a glimpse of something that made his stomach sink: Bridgette was holding hands with Ezekiel. And not only were they holding hands, but they appeared to be flirting a little too?

'No, it couldn't be,' he tried to convince himself. 'After what happened yesterday, they couldn't have...naw, that's stupid. They barely know each other. Bridge and I...we had a connection! Didn't we?'

Finally, Heather came stomping over to the campgrounds. She was obviously still in a bad mood from the events that transpired the night before. She just glared at Tyler as he smirked at her.

"I said it before, but I'm going to keep reminding you," she whispered to the jock. "You not voting ME off last night was the biggest mistake you've ever made."

"Oh, I think you're time is coming soon enough," Tyler smiled back.

"Ahem!" Chris cleared his throat. The host was irritated the campers were taking up his screen time. "If you're quite finished with your boring stories about back stabbings, life threats, and confused emotions, I would like to get to today's challenge!"

"But that's boring compared to what's happening here," Duncan retorted.

"Not when you've got a host as handsome and as charming as me explaining the contest. Now shut up and let me talk!"

Though they hated the way he put it, the contestants eventually quieted down so that the host could speak.

"Good. Now then, today's challenge is on that I like to call: PAINTBALL DEER HUNTER!"

Some of the contestants who were sensitive to this sort of thing gasped at the sound of the game. While others became excited.

Bridgette raised her free hand to ask a question, but it seemed that Chris could read her mind.

"No Bridgette, we're not going to be hunting actual deer," Chris assured her. The surfer girl sighed a little as Ezekiel comforted her. "Instead, some of you campers are going to be the deer while the others will be hunters!"

Duncan smiled at this as he looked over to the Screaming Gophers. A six-year old to be precise. Charlie Brown could tell what the delinquent was thinking and gulped.

"The game is simple," Chris continued. "Each team will have three campers as deer. You'll be wearing these deer costumes!" Chris whistled through his fingers. On cue, Chef Hatchet came out wearing what the campers thought was a ridiculous costume: an antler hat with a red nose and a deer tail attached to his butt. By the expression on Chef's face, he must've hated the costume too.

"Man, they don't pay me enough for this," he grumbled.

"You don't expect me to wear THAT, do you?" Heather scorned.

"If you want to avoid the campfire ceremony, yes," Chris smirked. "For if any deer is out of costume before the contest is over, his or her team will automatically lose and will have to vote someone off tonight. And more than likely, you'll be the person going home."

Heather's eyes went wide as she glanced back over at Tyler, who smiled back at her evilly.

"Anyways, continuing with the challenge. When I start the challenge, the deer will have ten minutes to hide themselves in the woods. When ten minutes is up, the remaining campers, that is to say, the hunters, will be allowed to go into the woods and hint you down with these!" Chris whistled again. This time, Snoopy and Woodstock came out carrying their paintball guns. And to add to the mood, Snoopy had a military tune playing in the background. Snoopy saluted the campers as did Woodstock.

"When the hunters see a deer of the opposite team, feel free to fire at will and cover your opponents in paint! The Screaming Gopher's paint will be orange."

Snoopy fired a shot at Chef, which left a painful bruise and a blob of orange paint on Chef's leg. Chef winced and cursed under his breath as he favored the spot he was just hit in.

"And the Killer Bass' paint will be blue."

Woodstock fired at Chef Hatchet next. The blue paintball hit Chef Hatchet right square in the middle of the forehead.

"YEOWCH!" Chef hollered.

"Whichever team's deer are covered with the most paint will be the losing team and are going to have to send someone home! The winners are going to have a nice prize awaiting them afterwards: a day at a spa!

The teams cheered at this. Especially Lindsay.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Lindsay - **(Squealing) Oh my gosh! It's been, like, forever since I've taken a shower, gotten a pedicure, or my hair highlighted. Keeping my hair looking as pretty as it is isn't easy, you know. It takes, like, a lot of hard work! Especially these split ends. (She grabs one of her hairs and shows it to the camera) I mean, look at that, So NOT pretty.

**_END_**

"Okay then. Time to assign the roles! For the Screaming Gophers, the deer are going to be..."

"Not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me not me" Heather quietly chanted to herself.

"Heather!" Chris announced.

The Killer Bass erupted in cheers. Payback was going to be sweet.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you," Heather growled.

"Yes I do," Chris smiled back. "The other two deer are going to be...Lindsay...and Charlie Brown!"

"Oh no! Can I, like, change into different clothes first?" Lindsay begged. "I've got a skirt that I don't like as much as this one and..."

"No time!" Chris snapped as he threw the deer attire at the blonde. But he did so without warning and it knocked her right upside the head. He threw attire to Heather and Charlie Brown too.

Charlie Brown's suspicions of Duncan's earlier thoughts were confirmed when he looked over once more to see the juvenile punk smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," he smirked while cracking his knuckles. Charlie Brown swallowed hard once more.

"And for the Killer Bass, the three deer are going to be...Bridgette...Cody...and Duncan!"

Bridgette and Cody grumbled. Ezekiel comforted Bridgette by patting her arm.

"Aw come on!" Duncan complained. "How come I've gotta be the dumb deer? I wanted to be the hunter! I LOVE paintball!" For the first time since the contest had begun, Duncan was actually pleading for something instead of demanding. In fact, the delinquent fell on one knee as he begged Chris to change his mind.

"Sorry Duncan. But your parole officer said you weren't allowed to hold on any weapons of any kind when you're on the show. Paintball guns included. I've got no choice here dude. That means that the rest of you are going to be the hunters!"

Tyler, Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, and Ezekiel just shrugged as they were handed their protective eye gear and the paintball guns. Izzy, on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Duncan - **(He's dressed in deer attire) Man, this sucks. I LOVE paintball! I use to play it all the time back home. You know, before I was sent to juvenile hall. (He takes a deep breath) Man, maybe I SHOULD have thought twice before doing all that crap. (He pauses for a moment in thought)...nah. It was totally worth it.

**Ezekiel - **(He's dressed in his hunting attire) Am I worried about Bridgette? Of course I am, eh. But I gotta remember: she's tougher and stronger than I know, ya know? She assured me that she was gonna be all right, and as far as I'm concerned, that's good enough fer me, eh.

**Bridgette - **(She looks a little concerned as she finihses putting on her antlers) Okay, I know it's just paint balls and all. But still...I feel like I'm one of those poor deer in the woods that are about to be shot. (She mopes slightly) Those poor things. I remember watching Bambi as a little girl an when his mom got shot, I cried for days afterwards...I...(she gets a little teary eyed, but wipes the tears away) Anyways, I'm not keen on this challenge, but I know I've gotta go through with it for my team.

**Geoff - **(He's staring blankly at the camera in his attire) Home-school...Bridge...are they?...nah! No way! She wouldn't be...naw! (He chuckles lightly, but it quickly ceases and he lets out a deep sigh as if he knew something he didn't want to know)

**Charlie Brown - **(He's just putting on his rubber nose) I WAS a little concerned about this challenge when I found out I was a deer. But then Chris announced that Duncan would be one too. That made me feel a little better. I know I still have to be careful out there because it's a contest and all, but at least there isn't going to be one set person trying to hunt me down and torture me for no other reason than to make my life miserable.

**Izzy - **(She's finishing loading her paint ball gun then looks at the camera very, very sinisterly) Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting midgets. A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.

**_END_**

After ten minutes, everyone was finally in their costumes for the contest. Heather looked mortified as she looked at the tail on her shorts and the red nose covering her own. Lindsay flinched slightly as she looked in a mirror and saw what the antlers looked loke on her head. Duncan felt like a complete idiot in his costume, especially when he glanced at his nose. Bridgette didn't look too thrilled to be dressed as a deer either. Being a deer not only meant she would have to experience what the poor creatures went through during hunting season, a season she was highly against, but it also meant that she was going to have to be in the woods...again. The thought sent chills down her spine. Charlie Brown was slightly embarrassed to say the least. What if the little red-haired girl saw him dressed like this? Really, Cody was the only one of the six who didn't seem to mind his new uniform.

"All right then deer!" Chris announced. "You've got exactly twenty minutes to hide in the woods! Once you hear the horn blow, that means that the hunters are on the hunt! So be sure to hide well! Starting...NOW!"

Chris blew his horn once and the six deer raced for the woods. Duncan, Bridgette, and Cody ran in one direction while Lindsay, Heather, and Charlie Brown ran in another. The rest of the campers just relaxed until it was time for the hunt to begin.

Nearby, Snoopy and Woodstock were about to settle down for an afternoon snack that consisted of turkey sandwiches and potato salad. Unfortunately, before they could even have a nibble, Chris Mclean approached them.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

The two cameramen pointed to their food and their watches, telling the host that it was their lunch break.

"Yeah, no," Chris spoke. "I'm cutting your lunch break today. You two need to go into the woods with your cameras and catch all the action and the drama that happens! Come on! Why are you still here? Let's go!"

Before either the dog or the bird could argue, Chef approached their picnic area and snatched their food from them. He made it quite clear that they weren't going to have their lunch until they did their job. After growling at them, the irritated beagle and yellow bird lividly grabbed their equipment and marched into the woods, grumbling the whole way.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy and Woodstock - **(Snoopy and Woodstock still look a little peeved about their lunch being taken from them. Then, Snoopy snaps his fingers and some jazz music fills the air)

_Chris McLean_

_He's such a pain!_

_Gonna lock him in a box and ship him to Maine_

(Snoopy and Woodstock break out laughing at this)

**_END_**

**_(Bridgette, Cody, and Duncan) _**

"I don't know about you two, but I say we split up," Cody suggested. "If we're together, that gives them a better chance of scoring on all three of us."

"...and we all know that Ezekiel and Bridgette have scored enough since last night," Duncan chuckled.

"Duncan! That is, like, SO inappropriate!" Bridgette snapped.

"Whatever. But I've gotta agree with Dorkahontas here. I'm going this way, so don't follow me. And...for the love of Pete, don't get hit!" Without another word, Duncan disappeared behind the brushes. Cody and Bridgette just stood there until they could hear him no more.

"Ugh, what a jerk," Bridgette scoffed as she marched into the woods. Cody was about to take his own advice, but Bridgette suddenly clung onto his arm.

"Please don't leave me out here alone," she begged.

"Huh? But why...oh, that's right. You're afraid of being in the woods alone." Cody remembered. "Well, have no fear. The Codester will stay with you...as long as he can, that is."

"Thanks Cody," she smiled. The two began to hike deeper into the woods. But even though the surfer was in the company of the tech geek, she still found herself shivering slightly. She even gasped whenever she heard twigs and branches cracking in the woods. Not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, Cody decided to try and take her mind off the woods and struck up a conversation with her.

"So...uh...nice weather, huh?"

Bridgette didn't answer Cody with any words. She just nodded. Her full attention was on The Woods Themselves.** (1)** This wasn't going so well.

"Umm...did you like the cruise last night?"

Again, she just nodded. Cody loked over at her and could see her pupils would shrink more and more the deeper they got into the woods.

"Did you...ya know...like your 'private time' with Ezekiel?" Cody smirked, nudging her at the same time and winking his eye.

"Cody!" Bridgette snapped. "Nothing like THAT happened last night!"

"I know, but hey, at least I got you talking," Cody shrugged.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, but she did break out laughing for a few seconds. "Thanks. I needed that," she smiled.

"No prob! But, if you don't mind me asking this, what exactly happened between you and Ezekiel last night. I know it's none of my business, but you two seem to be really close now. I mean, REALLY close."

Bridgette held her breath for a second, then let out a relaxed sigh as she let the happy memories come flooding back to her.

"Well Cody, it's like this..."

**_(Heather, Lindsay, and Charlie Brown) _**

"But I don't know my way around these woods," Charlie Brown tried to explain.

"I don't care," Heather snapped back. She was still in a rotten mood about her costume and the events that transpired last night. "Lindsay and I need to have a talk ALONE. Beat it!"

"But Heather, he's only six and...Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Heather had grabbed Lindsay by her ear and started to drag her in one direction.

"We're going this way! You go that way! Got it?"

Before Charlie Brown had the chance to answer, Lindsay and Heather were already out of sight.

"...I hope she'll be all right," Charlie Brown said as he obeyed the queen bee's orders and marched off in the other direction.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Lindsay whined as she rubbed her ear. "You almost made me lose one of my cute teddy bear earrings!"

"Never mind you stupid teddy bears! We need to have a serious talk about loyalty!" Heather leered. "Now I want you to answer me and answer honestly! Did you, or did you not, vote for Katie last night after I specifically said we needed to vote for the runt?"

"Uh...well..." Lindsay stood no chance against the mean spirited Heather. Her personality of wanting to please everyone had come back to haunt her once more.

"Lindsay, don't lie to me," Heather bellowed wickedly. "Did you vote against my orders or not?"

Heather's glare over powered Lindsay easily. The blonde cracked and she fell to her knees crying. "Okay! I did! I did! I'm sorry Heather! Please forgive me! I didn't want to!" she cried out.

But Heather just continued to glare at her with her arms folded. "Lindsay, do you realize what kind of mistake you've just made?"

"I'll never make it again! I promise!" Lindsay begged. On the outside, Heather continued to hold her harsh facial expression, but on the inside, she was smiling. She was regaining control over Lindsay.

"You stabbed me in the back," Heather continued to lecture. "After I promised to take you into the final three with me, you turn around and stab me in the back." To add more emphasis to the point she was trying to make, Heather faked tearing up. "I just can't believe it, that's all! I mean, here I thought that I had one person on this island that I could call a friend. One person who was going to stick by my side until the end and what does she do? She betrays me! I...I feel so hurt right now."

Poor naive Lindsay was buying every bit of it. She really was tearing up. She had allowed Heather's manipulation to get the better of her and the guilt was tearing her apart inside.

"Oh, Heather! I'm, like, SO sorry," Lindsay whimpered. "I didn't want to vote against you! Really, I didn't! But, it's just that...Kathie was cursed and all. I didn't want that curse to do something bad, like make me lose my favorite nail polish! You understand, don't you?"

Heather didn't stop there. She had her hooked. Now it was time to reel her in. "Lindsay, I want to understand you, but...how can I after you say one thing and then do another thing behind my back? I...I just can't trust you like that again. Oh, it hurts so to say that!"

"Oh Heather! Please don't cry!" Lindsay comforted. "Honest, I swear from this moment on, I won't vote against you ever again! Pinky promise!"

Confession**_ Cam_**

**Heather - **(Gleaming with self pride) Am I good or am I good? There's a reason I'm still in this game.

**_END_**

"Well," Heather sighed as she wiped her fake tears away, "I'm deeply hurt, but...oh, who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at you! Come here!" She pulled her in for a hug, which Lindsay happily returned.

"Aw, I'm so happy you forgave me," Lindsay beamed. "Besides, I didn't want to vote against you. In fact, Taylor and Beth wanted to vote for you last night. I'm the one who convinced them to vote for Kathie."

"You don't say," Heather smirked.

"Yeah! Oh, I hope you're not too mad at them. Maybe if you just talked to them like you did to me, maybe they'll change their minds and come back to the alliance!"

"Oh, I'm gonna have a talk with them all right," Heather replied.

**_(Back at the base with the hunters)_**

Geoff and Beth just sat on the nearby stumps at the campfire ceremony waiting patiently for Chris to allow them to go hunting for Killer Bass deer. Beth couldn't help but notice Geoff looking a little fidgety...or the fact that he kept glancing over at Ezekiel with a strange look in his eyes. She wasn't exactly too comfortable watching him rub his paint ball gun the way he was either.

"Geoff? Are you okay?" she asked.

Geoff didn't bother answering her. Something was definitely bothering him. Beth had hardly ever seen the party animal without a smile on his face much less a scowl. He just continued to glare at Ezekiel while wearing that scowl. Beth could have sworn that she heard him muttering something about Bridgette and Ezekiel and how it couldn't be possible.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Beth - **I thaw Bridgette and Ezekiel holding handth earlier jutht like the retht of uth. And I altho knew that Geoff hath thith HUGE cruth on Bridgette too. Put two and two together...well, it doesthn't take Harold to know what wath bothering Geoff.

**_END_**

"Geoff," Beth spoke. "Pleath...don't be mad at Ezekiel." Geoff didn't even look at Beth or acknowledge that she was addressing him. But Beth wasn't about to give up so easily. She thought of something she could say to the party animal to try and get his mind off what was going on. Otherwise, something bad could happen. REALLY bad.

"You know," she smiled, "I have a friend back home. A good friend. Hith name ith Brady. We grew up together. Did EVERYTHING together: bowling, birthday partieth, bathketball, you name it."

Geoff continued to ignore her. "Anywayth", she continued. "ath we grew older, he got...well, hotter," Beth blushed. "I remember looking at him one day and thinking to mythelf: Wow! He'th really hot! And after that...well...I kinda became attracted to him. I thought maybe we could thtart dating and maybe even hook up. 'After all', I thought, 'he and I...we're like two peath in a pod! We know everything that there ith to know about each other. We're perfect for one another!'"

Still, Geoff wasn't acknowledging the wannabe. "Anywayth, the day came when I finally worked up enough courage to try and athk Brady to go thteady." Beth paused for a second and took a deep breath as she reflected on the painful memory. "Brady...he had already hooked up with another girl. Her name wath Crythtal. Thee wath thome thort of love doctor or thomething. Thee had uthed her good lookth and her romantic charm to hook Brady and he took it hook, line and thinker." She paused again for a second as she wiped a single tear away from her eye.

"Sorry to hear that," Geoff said. Though he didn't look over at her or sound like he really cared.

"It'th okay," Beth replied. "I'm over it now. But I wath tho cruthed at the time. I never thought I wath going to be happy again. And for the longetht time, I hated that thtupid girl. How thee got to be the one to go out with the man of my dreamth and be the one to make him happy. 'What doeth thee have that I don't?' I athked mythelf angrily. "'There'th nothing about her that'th thpethial! It thould be me with Brady! Not that bimbo!'"

Again, Beth had to pause for second. While telling her story, her emotions had started to take over her and she had to calm herself down. "Tho, one day, I dethided that I was going to give that bimbo a pieth of my mind! I wath going to make her pay for taking away my friend! My thoul mate! My Brady! I marched into thchool ready for a thowdown to win the heart of Brady. But...but when I got there, I thaw her and Brady together laughing and thmiling ath they cuddled. I remember looking at them and theeing how happy Brady wath with her. Tho happy...well, it jutht didn't feel right to try and take away from him. I mean, he'th my friend and if being with her made him happy, then I wath going to have to athept it."

Geoff didn't say a word right after this, but Beth could see that his glare had softened a little bit. Finally, he took his eyes off Ezekiel and looked over at Beth. Finally, after some time, Geoff spoke.

"That took guts bra," he said.

"Oh, it wathn't eathy at firtht," Beth admitted. "But thome time went by and eventually, I got over it. Heck, a few dayth after all that, Brady and hith girlfriend got together with me and we all went to a park together jutht for fun. It turned out Crythtal wath actually a cool girl. Heck! Thee tried to thet me up with a couple of different guyth a few timeth." She chuckled at this memory and then sighed happily. "You know, I didn't know it at the time, but I'm really glad Brady found her. I'm tho happy for him. He detherveth a nithe girl like her."

Geoff glanced back over at Ezekiel, who was now talking to Harold and Izzy (the later trying to make a strategy for hunting down the midget). Sure, he didn't think that he was a good match for Bridgette and he would rather be that guy. But what did Bridgette think of him? Better yet, were they even an item?

After telling her story, not once did Beth see the laid back party animal glare at the prairie boy. She sat there with a big smile on her face. Her good deed for the day was fulfilled.

**_(Bridgette and Cody)_**

"...and that's the whole story," Bridgette concluded with a smile.

"Wow," Cody replied in awe. "That was some tale. Heck, you should do a book!"

Bridgette chuckled and then sighed deeply as she reflected on the plesant memory.

"So does that mean you and Ezekiel..."

Cody never got to finish his questionn as an airhorn sounded off throughout the campgrounds. The hunters were set loose!

"Sorry Cody," Bridgette apologized. "We're gonna have to wait to finish the conversation. We've got to focus on the challenge right now."

"Aw!" Cody complained. "But things are starting to get juicy! I want to know more!"

"Afterwards, I promise. Right now, we need to..."

Bridgette was suddenly interupted by the sound of a deep, deadly growling nearby. Both the surfer girl and the geek froze dead in their tracks, afraid to even breath. The growling continued to grow louder and louder. The louder it got, the more dangerous it sounded.

"Cody," Bridgette cautiously whispered, "I'm begging you to tell me that was your stomach."

"I-I-I-I thought it was yours," Cody shivered.

Bridgette and Cody glanced at one another nervously as the growling noise continued to grow louder and louder. It was definitely coming closer towards them.

"Bridgette? If that's not my stomach growling...and it isn't your stomach...then...who's stomach is that?"

Cody's question was answered when the culprit revealed itself to the two terrified teens. The growling stomach belonged to that of none other than the massive brown bear that had been hanging around the island since day one, stalking the campers and looking for any opportunity for a free meal. The monstrous grizzly licked its chomps at the sight of the geek and the surfer girl and let out another thunderous roar.

"RUN!" Bridgette shrieked. The geek didn't need to be told twice. He high-tailed it after the blonde surfer girl as fast as his scrawny legs could run. The bear, not about to let a meal slip away, jumped back on all four legs and gave chase. Because there was nothing he liked better than fast food.

**_(Meanwhile, somewhere on a highway in Canada...) _**

The ambulance was making great time. At this rate, it was going to make it to the location of Total Drama Island in little to no time. For Linus, this was good news. For this meant that he was finally going to be reunited with his blankie sooner than later.

"Oh, I can just feel it against my cheek now," he sighed happily. "That soft, warm, shiny fabric of security and I will at long last be reunited. Oh, happy day!"

Linus began to cry tears of joy as he began to daydream about his blankie and reminiscing about all the good times he had with it. He was more than ready to have it back in his hands and create some new memories with his one security blanket. Nothing in his mind could go wrong now.

...unfortunately for him, he remember little to too late that one never realizes that all is well. For it is that exact moment when something goes wrong. This theory was proven correct when a jet suddenly flew right over the ambulance at an alarming velocity. The sound of the engines almost blew out Linus' eardrums and caused his heart to jump into his throat. But this was the least of his problems as the jet began to do something Linus had never seen before: it began to change it's appearance. Slowly, the image of a jet began to disappear from sight and it transmogrified into a completely different image. Within seconds, the object had changed from a jet to a gigantic robot and had landed on the highway directly in front of the ambulance.

The ambulance screeched to a sudden halt, which threw Linus around inside a little. ("Now I know why you wear seat belts," he murmured to himself.)

The giant robot stood it's ground as it studied the vehicle before it with a scanner. It was definitely looking for something in specific and with his luck, Linus figured the giant robot was after him. He wasn't quite prepared to face such a peril, so he knew he had to get out of there. He tried opening the back door of the ambulance, but it was locked shut. The only way out was through the front of the vehicle. At first, he was skeptical of what the drivers would say when they found out he stowed away in such a high priority vehicle. But remembering the monstrous threat in front of him, he was willing to face anything else. He forced the door to the front of the ambulance open and was about to ask the drivers to let him out. This would have worked, but there was one vital problem. When he made it up front, there was something missing: a driver!

Just then, the gigantic robot's scanner started beeping. It was found something.

"_SCAN COMPLETE. AUTOBOT MATCH AFFIRMATIVE!" _it spoke.

"Autobot?" Linus said.

"Crap! I've been found out!"

Linus jumped three feat into the air. And what six year old boy wouldn't after hearing an ambulance talk.

"Y-Y-You can talk!" Linus stuttered.

"I'll talk all you want later kid!" the ambulance replied. "Right now I need you to strap yourself in! We gotta get booking!"

The ambulance didn't give Linus a chance to ask another question. It's tires squealed as it began to drive in reverse as fast as it could. The robot was starting to change back into it's jet form and preparing for pursuit. Linus barely made it to the passenger's seat and strapped his seatbelt on as fast as he could. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he was about to find out.

"Come in base! Come in base!" the ambulance cried out. "This is Ratchet! I have a Decepticon on my trail! I repeat! I've been found out by a Decepticon! He's right on my trail!"

"Remain calm Ratchet!" another voice spoke through the speakers. "What is your location?"

"I'm on some highway in Northern Canada back trailing from the route to Total Drama Island!" Ratchet cried out. "He's gone into jet mode! I've no time to transform! I need backup now Prime!"

_"PURSUIT MODE ENGAGED," _the now re-transformed jet announced as it blasted through the air full speed after the ambulance.

"Remain calm Ratchet," the voice called Prime instructed. "You focus on protecting your cargo and your passenger. Jazz and Cliffjumper are on their way!"

"Affirmative Prime! Just hurry! I can't shake him for long!"

Communication with the base ended and Ratchet began picking up speed with a terrified and confused Linus screaming the entire time.

**_(Back on the island with Heather...) _**

Heather was now wondering through the woods alone. When she heard the signal go off that the hunters were free to hunt, she sent Lindsay on her way. She was thinking the same thing that the other deer were: the more spread out they were from one another, the less chance they had of being hit with a paint ball. But the game wasn't all she had on her mind. There was a traitor on her team that she had to deal with.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Heather - **(She's adjusting her antlers, which she still looks disgusted about having to wear the ridiculous prop) So now I know that I have Lindsay back on my side. She was a piece of cake. Now all I have to do is get Beth to realign with me. She may be a little tougher to get back on my side, but as I said already: there's a reason I'm still in this game. Then, after that (she punches her palm) that sports flop's going down! (She pauses and puts her finger on her chin) But how can I influence Lindsiot to vote him off?

**_END_**

As Heather deciphered all the strategies in her head about how to approach the predicament she was in, a sudden rustle in the bushes nearby caught her attention. She froze instantly and scanned her surroundings.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice shaking somewhat.

Another rustle from the bushes and the figure jumped out in front of the queen bee.

"You!" she yelped.

**_(Charlie Brown) _**

The six year old just continued to walk through the woods alone. He didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He didn't make any sounds. All he did was walk. Sure, it seemed kind of boring for him. But considering the name of the game he was currently playing, he figured that it was probably for the best. The quieter he was, the less likely he was of being seen.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Charlie Brown - **(He itches his shorts where his tail is attached) Being out here in the woods got me thinking to myself: when I'm in school and want someone to take notice of me, no one ever does. They just go about their daily routine as though I never existed. But today is completely different. Today, I want no one to notice me. I want people to just pretend I'm not there. As though I was completely transparent. Considering that's the norm for me, one would think that would be an easy goal for me to achieve.

**_END_**

A sudden twig snapping behind him caused Charlie Brown to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around to find the source, but saw nothing. This gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He continued walking, but kept his guard up. A few steps later, he heard another one. He turned around as fast as he could. but whatever was causing these noises, it was too fast for the naked eye to see. He swallowed hard and picked up the pace as he went deeper into the woods. Again, there was a twig snapping behind him a mere few seconds later. Charlie Brown practically jumped as he turned around to try and catch sight of what was stalking him. No such luck. It was still too quick for him.

"H-Hello?" he called out.

No answer.

Now completely freaked out, Charlie Brown turned around to run. But he ran right into a green skirt that was worn by a certain red-headed girl he as acquainted with. He looked up slowly and gulped again when he saw the evil glare that Izzy was giving him. Charlie Brown could have sworn that her eyes had a somewhat red glow to them.

"Hi little midget," Izzy greeted.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Charlie Brown - **(He's sighing) Why is it that I can never have the one thing I ask for? I just can't win.

**_END_**

"Uh...h-h-hi Izzy," Charlie Brown replied as he backed away slowly from his hunter.

But Izzy wasn't about to let him get away. She simply walked towards him the same pace he was backing up. Sure, she could have fired at him any time she wanted. But being the kind of hunter she was, she wanted to toy with her prey a little first.

"Don't you think Izzy has forgotten about how you robbed her of her victory yesterday," she sneered.

"Huh? Oh come on," Charlie Brown pleaded. "You can't be mad about that. It was all part of the contest!"

"SHUT IT!" Izzy barked. This caused the six year old to flinch. "Izzy knows that! But what Izzy DOESN'T like is how you keep trying to pass yourself of as this little six year old boy and making us think you're just a helpless little thing."

"B-B-But Izzy, I AM six," Charlie Brown tried to reason.

"Oh sure! That's what all midgets want us to believe! 'Oh, look at me! I'm short, so I must my six! There's no way a little three foot person like me could be a day older than six! Yet I'm still able to do things that normal six year olds couldn't do like compete on reality television shows with teenagers! Or prepare an appetizer that gets a perfect ten from two critics! Or juggle flaming spikes with my toes!'"

"Izzy, I CAN'T juggle flaming spikes with my toes," Charlie Brown explained. "I can't even juggle!"

"OH CUT THE ACT ALREADY MIDGET!" Izzy thundered again. "You may have fooled the others, but you don't fool Izzy! It's time for Izzy to exploit you for the fraud that you really are!"

And with that, Izzy threw her normal paint ball gun to the ground and pulled out of her pocket a gigantic paint ball bazooka.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Izzy cried as she fired her first shot. The paint ball was huge as far as paint balls go. While the normal paint ball was normally the size of a quarter, this one was as big as a basketball. And it was on a collision course with the six year old's head.

Charlie Brown yelped and ducked just in the nick of time. The paint basketball struck a nearby tree. The impact was so great that it left a dent in it. Charlie Brown looked back at Izzy with an astonished and terrified expression. The red head returned this with a smile that would put any mad man's evil smile to shame.

The horrified Charlie Brown screamed as he raced into the woods as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE MIDGET! AYE YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI!" And with that war cry, the chase was on.

**_(Cody, Bridgette, and the bear) _**

The bear was getting closer and closer to the two teens as they continued to run along the path as fast as humanly possible. They were forced to ignore the pain in their legs and the pounding of the hearts in their chests. If they even dared to slow down, the end result would be painful.

Cody looked past Bridgette from behind and saw that the road split into two different directions just ahead. Fortunately, he had been this way before in the past and knew where both trails lead to. It was then he got a plan.

"Bridgette!" he called out. "Listen to me carefully! You need to take the path to the left! I'm gonna take the one to the right!"

"Cody! No!" Bridgette cried back. "Don't leave me alone in the woods! Please!"

"Trust me!" Cody assured her. "You'll be all right! Leave the bear to me!"

"But how do you know he'll go after you? And why would you let it go after you?" she called back.

"Again, you're gonna have to trust me! Now turn left!"

There was no time for Bridgette to argue. She did as she was told and took the path to the left. Cody took the path to the right and sure enough, just as he predicted, the bear followed him. Bridgette ran a little further until she knew she was safe from harm. She shuddered as she heard Cody scream from a distance as he ran from the beast. She could only hope that he would be all right and that he knew what he was doing.

She coughed and sputtered as she caught her breath. Once her breathing was under control, she became aware of the current situation: she was alone in the woods. She immediately froze and squeaked in fear. She was reliving the phobia challenge all over again.

"Great," she shivered. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a crow call from a tree nearby. Her hands trembled when she heard the wind brush through the leaves of the trees. She even forgot how to breath for second when she heard an owl call out.

"S-S-Someone?" she whispered frantically. "A-Anyone? H-H-Help me...please...help..."

To make matters worse, she could hear leaves on the ground rustling not too far behind her. Now Bridgette was practically petrified with fear and couldn't move. The sound of the rustling came closer and closer.

Just then, it dawned upon Bridgette that the noise could be another camper. Maybe Cody? Or Lindsay? Heck, she would take Duncan right now if it would mean that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Hello? Over here!" she called out. "I don't care who you are! Just come over here already!"

Whatever was out there must have heard her because it acknowledged her request and moved towards her. Bridgette only hoped it was someone else and not a wildlife out to eat her. Finally, the figure came through a clearing and showed himself to her.

"Geoff?"

**_BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_**

**I'm gonna end it there. Good cliffhanger, no? I hope it makes you want to come back for more. Oh! Before I forget, the Crystal person mentioned by Beth above is in fact the same Crystal you'll find in The Kobold Necromancer's story "Total Drama Battlegrounds". Kind of my way of paying tribute to his hard work on this site and my way of asking him "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED?" (Clears throat) Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, here are the questions for the next chapter: Who's going to win this challenge? Who's going home next? What will happen between Geoff and Bridgette? Just what was it that happened between Bridgette and Ezekiel the night before? Can Cody outsmart the bear with his plan? Who found Heather? And what is she going to do about Tyler? Can Charlie Brown escape Izzy? Will Linus and Ratchet survive the assault of the Deceptagon? Will Snoopy and Woodstock get their lunch back? All these questions and more answered next time! Stay tuned! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N – Greetings ladies and gentlemen of fan fiction! TDI Charlie Brown here and I have big news for you all: I've been tagged!**

**Now what does this mean? Well, it means that someone has tagged me and now I have to share five things with you, the readers, that you most likely don't know about me. Afterwards, I then have to tag five more people to share five things about them. Now I could just let this pass by as though it was nothing more than a stupid internet fab that someone is trying to start here on fan fiction. However, I think it's a little interesting, so here we go. Here are five things about me that you don't know. **

**I just got a new laptop. My other one was getting old and I needed a new one for my job, which I will get into in fact number two. So in the past few posts, I've been writing them on fan fiction's uploading page. I used an older upload form the past, deleted it, and just wrote the new chapters in place of the old. However, I just got open office on my laptop and am now able to write new chapters the way I did before. Yay me!**

**I am a freelance DJ. I work for myself, which is why I bought the new laptop: to have more space to download songs (legally, mind you), a battery that will last longer, and more power and upgrades to run a virtual DJ program that doesn't freeze every other song. Now, having said this, this is why it's been so long since I've updated. I'm sure you're all thinking "Oh, he's such a procrastinator!" No, I've been going out making sales and promoting my business with a lot of my free time. Fan fiction is fun and all, but I've got to make a living for myself and as much as I wish it did, fan fiction does not pay me for my stories. **

**I am a twenty-four year old male.**

**My all time favorite movie is "The Godfather". Seriously, I can't think of enough good things to say about the movie: superior acting, wonderful story, awesome cinematography, etc. If you're over the age of 18 and have not seen this movie, get off this website right now and go see this movie! **

**Last, but most certainly not least, I am a Christian and am proud to admit. Nor am I ashamed to admit to you all that the Lord Jesus Christ is my Lord and savior and that I am forever in debt to Him for coming to this earth to die for our sins. Therefore, it is my duty to spread the good news to the world about His blessings and teachings. (If you want some info, PM me and I'll be more than happy to tell you more). **

**Well, there you go! Five things about me you probably didn't know. Enough of that. I'm off to tag five people, but not before writing this awesome chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Run For Your Life, Charlie Brown!**

_**(Today, we begin the chapter with the exciting chase between Soundwave, Ratchet, and our beloved sub-plot hero, Linus)**_

"Where the heck are those two?" Ratchet cried out as he sped around a corner. The Decepticon wasn't letting off it's speed and was quickly gaining on him.

"What the heck is going on?" Linus cried out in terror as the sound of the jet engines began to get closer and louder.

"Didn't I tell you to ask questions later kid?" Ratchet snapped at the boy. "Be quiet and hang on! We've got to shake this thing as long as we can until backup arrives!"

"Backup? Who'd be crazy enough to want to help fend off THAT thing?"

Just then, Linus' question was answered. Two sports cars raced by Ratchet drove up a small hill with such speed that they were launched into the air right towards the pursuing jet. One was a pure black sports car that would make the owner of a Viper jealous. Another one was a shiny red buggy-like car that looked just as slick. While flying through the air, the cars began to change shape just as the jet had done earlier. Soon, they too had taken on the from of two robots.

"You want a fight punk?" the former black sports car taunted. "Well, allow me to throw the first punch!" He threw his fists back and struck the jet as hard as it possible could. The sound of crunching metal could be heard throughout the entire freeway as the jet was knocked out of the air and crashed into the paved roads.

"Not one for words as always Jazz," the former red buggy chuckled.

"You know me better than that Cliffjumper!" Jazz replied.

From below, Linus could only marvel with his jaw dropped in awe at the sight in front of him. There were more transmogrifying robots in existence? The two robots that had just arrived flew down to the ambulance.

"You okay Ratchet?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes, thanks to you two. I would have transformed, but as you probably know, there is a passenger aboard with me."

"Oh yeah. The stowaway," Jazz remembered. "Well, let the little kid out quickly! Odds are, Soundwave won't be stunned for long and we're gonna need all the help we can to fend him off!"

Sure enough, Jazz' prediction came true. The Decepticon was starting to shape shift once again back to it's robot form. Though he was injured, he was not about to give up and let the Autobots escape from his grasps once again.

"_AUTOBOTS IN SIGHT,' _Soundwave grunted. "_CALLING DECEPTICONS FOR IMMEDIATE BACKUP!"_

"You hear that?" Cliffjumper asked worriedly. "He's calling for more! Ratchet! You need to transform to battle mode now!"

"Understood! Kid, you're gonna have to get out now! Go hide behind those rocks and whatever happens, do NOT show yourself. The last thing we need is a hostage situation! Understand?"

"N-Not really," Linus replied. "I don't have the slightest idea as to what's happening."

"I'll say it again! I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you may have later. But right now is not the time! All you need to know is that we're on your side and that you can trust us! Now go!"

"Hurry kid!" Cliffjumper demanded. "The Decepticons are coming! Trust me, you do NOT want to mess with them!"

"Yeah! Only the Autobots can take out the Decepticon scum!" Jazz added arrogantly. "Now go!"

Linus did as he was ordered. Almost involuntarily. He still didn't have a full understanding of the situation, but he found his body doing the thinking for him as he raced for the largest and furthest away boulder he could find and hid himself as best as he could. He watched from afar as the ambulance began to change forms and too became a giant robot. From there, he took the position of leader.

"Brace yourselves men," Ratchet bravely commanded. "They're just over the horizon and they're targeting us!"

"What's worse..." Cliffjumper shivered, "...Megatron's with them!"

_**(Back on the island with our two favorite cameramen; Snoopy and Woodstock)**_

The beagle and yellow bird were dragging their feet on the ground as they hauled their equipment through the woods, hunting for campers or any sight of action anywhere. They were trying to ignore the growling sounds that were constantly filling the air courteous of their empty stomachs. If only Chris McLean had allowed them to just have five minutes for lunch. Then they would have been at full energy and ready to take on the task of filming this exciting challenge. But now, the two of them were just barely getting along.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy and Woodstock – **(Snoopy holds up a picture of Chris holding onto his lunch. He and Woodstock then start yapping and tweeting at the picture angrily. But soon after than, a loud growling sound fills the confessional. Snoopy and Woodstock look down at their rumbling stomachs and rub them in agony.)

_**END**_

Snoopy let out a small groan as his stomach continued to growl. Woodstock followed suit as his small stomach growled again too.

But finally, at last, the two cameramen came across a beautiful sight. Well, one may not find it a beautiful sight under normal circumstances, but for a dog and a bird that had been devoid of lunch, it was the most precious sight they could have ever come across. Woodstock drooled at the sight of it and Snoopy licked his chomps just thinking about being near it. The two of them had come across a blueberry bush that was bountiful of berries.

They shared a small dance of joy with each other before racing over to it and began to pick each and every berry off it and shovel them into their mouths. Never had blueberries tasted so good to them. Each one was more plump and juicy than the previous. And not a drop of blueberry juice of a shred of skin was wasted by the two. They consumed each and every part of the berries they plucked from the bush.

But as they ate, they failed to notice that in the not too far distance, there was something running straight for them. Or rather, someone.

Cody raced by the bush as fast as his scrawny legs would allow him. His face was full panic as he didn't slow down or dare look behind him. Snoopy and Woodstock watched him run in confusion, wondering what on earth could have the tech geek so spooked. They got their answer three seconds later when a deep, threatening growl filled the air. Snoopy and Woodstock froze immediately. They looked at one another, begging the other to motion that the growling was only his stomach. But another growl later, they got their answer. They slowly turned around and towering over the two of them was a monstrous grizzly bear. It growled at the two as it licked it's chomps. Human sounded good, but beagle and bird stuffed with blueberries sounded a little better at the moment.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(Looking a little guilty)So yeah, my whole plan was to backtrack to those blueberry bushes. I remembered passing them along with Bridgette a little while ago, so I was hoping that by running by them, it would distract the bear long enough to forget about me for dinner and just settle for the blueberries. (He slumps forward a little, looking ashamed) I didn't know that the cameramen would be there. But hey, after seeing those two in action in the past here on the island, I was pretty sure that they could handle themselves.

_**END**_

Snoopy and Woodstock's cries were heard throughout the woods as they were now running for their lives from the titanic grizzly bear, who was right on their heels.

_**(Back with Heather and her mystery guest)**_

"I'm surprised you were even trying to find me," Heather admitted, he cold stare not leaving the figure standing in front of her.

"What? You thought I was just going to let you be out here all by yourself? Not a chance! I don't trust you alone out her even for a second!"

"Well...even more reason that it was a stupid idea for you NOT to vote me off last night...TYLER."

Tyler stood in front of Heather, his glare matching hers. He was not intimidated by the queen bee even for a second.

"Oh trust me. When the time comes, I"m gonna bring it to ya! I'll send you packing like the Green Bay Packers!"

Heather raised an eyebrow at the jock, confused by his supposed threat.

"You really think you can outplay me, don't you?" Heather chuckled.

"Oh I know I can!" Tyler replied confidently. "You're looking at one of the best athletes you've ever seen!"

"So says the loser who couldn't even stand up to a chicken," Heather insulted.

That did it. Tyler's flustered expression said it all.

"Oh, just you wait until the next chance I get to vote you off," Tyler growled. "That's going to be the sweetest day of my life, you stupid..."

Tyler's comments had to be censored out alongside both of his hands he raised at Heather. All Heather could do was stare on in shock as the jock cussed her out. It was apparent through the vulgar phrases he was shouting that he had this anger built up inside for a long period of time. And now, it was erupting all at once.

Finally, he was finished. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He looked to be in just as much shock over the whole incident as Heather was.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **(Looking ashamed of himself) Yeah, I sort of blacked out back there. Sorry dad. I know I'm not supposed to talk to any girl like that no matter what and all...but if you'd only spend three minutes with that...(he calms himself quickly) No! No! No! I can't do that anymore! But after all she's done to everyone and Lindsay...(he takes a few deep breaths again).

**Heather – **(She looks a little shocked) Wow. I'm surprised that of all people here, Tyler was the one to actually shoot me off like that. Who knew someone like that knew those kinds of words and what they mean...(she gets an evil grin) This could work to my advantage.

_**END**_

"I'm going to give you one chance to take that all back right now!" Heather barked.

"No way!" Tyler thundered back. "I meant every word I said! And I hope you choke on those words after I send you packing!"

"Oh, someone's gonna be packing tonight! But it's not going to be me!"

"Wanna bet? I've got the rest of the Gophers on my side in wanting to vote you off!"

"Don't...under...estimate...me..." Heather threatened as she growled her teeth. "You have no idea what I can do to you. I can ruin your life if I want to."

"You already have! Mine...Lindsay's...everyone that's still on the island wishes you were gone already! And by God, I'm gonna be the one to take care of it!"

"I'd like to see you try you little..."

Heather never got to finish her insult. She was interrupted by the shrilling scream of Charlie Brown as he raced by Tyler and Heather as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Was that..."

Now it was Tyler's turn to be interrupted. A titanic sized blue paintball plastered him right in the face. Another one got him in the stomach. Then another got him in the face again. Now the jock was soaked with blue paint and rolling on the ground in pain. Before Heather could concur what was happening, blue paint balls began to strike her as well. Within seconds, she was soaked in blue paint and joined Tyler on the ground in pain.

Seconds later, Izzy appeared and raced by the two down gophers. She didn't stop to check on them nor did she intend to acknowledge their existence. She was focused on her target.

"GET BACK HERE MIDGET! BEFORE I SMITE THEE!" she cried out as she continued to chase the six year old.

_**(Bridgette and Geoff)**_

"Uh...hey Bridgette..." Geoff nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geoff...hi..." Bridgette replied back uncomfortably.

Both were silent for a few seconds, not looking at one another. Finally, Geoff broke the silence.

"So...how's it going?"

"Good," Bridgette assured the party animal.

"So...uh...I guess I'm supposed to try and shoot you now, huh?"

"Um...I guess..."

Again, both just stood there in silence.

"Um...are you going to try and shoot me?" Bridgette questioned.

"Oh...right...um...well...actually, no." Geoff dropped the paint ball gun to the ground. "Tyler's trying to throw the challenge so we can vote off Heather tonight."

"Oh, that's good," Bridgette smiled. "It's about time someone did something to get rid of that evil witch!"

"I know, right? I wish I'd have done something about it sooner. We might still have Trent and Leshawna in the contest, right?"

"Yeah. Gwen and Charlie Brown would certainly be in better moods."

"Tchyeah...heck, I think we'd ALL be in better moods if she was gone, right?"

That got the two of them to share a chuckle together. Then, silence followed for a few more seconds.

"Well, I should probably get going," Bridgette said. "You know, before Heather finds you and tries to orchestrate your elimination next."

"Wait! Bridgette!"

Geoff reached out and grabbed Bridgette's wrist to keep her from leaving. There was a tense moment between the two. Bridgette wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She held her breath and waited for Geoff to address what she knew would be impossible to avoid.

"Please...tell me...what's going on between you and home-school?" Geoff asked sincerely. "I mean, what happened between you two last night?"

_**(I could tell you what happens next, but we've got the subplot with Linus and the Transformers to address!)**_

"Destroy all Autobots!" Megatron, the Decepticon leader cried out from a distance. "Let there be none that function after this battle!"

Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet were each doing battle with a Decepticon. Jazz was having trouble keeping up with the incredible speed possessed by the general of the jet seekers Starscream.

"Get down here and fight like a real bot!" Jazz taunted from the ground.

"Sure...only if you can catch me Autobot scum!" The Decepticon taunted as he began to transform into his jet state.

Elsewhere, Cliffjumper was pounding metal against the metal arms of another seeker Decepticon reinforcement: the seeker lieutenant Thundercracker.

"You idiots! Desist this assault now and we will let you live!" Cliffjumper ordered as he wrestled with the fresh Decepticon.

"I will desist this assault only when all three of you are demolished and sent to the scrap yard!" Thundercracker replied as he grabbed hold of his opponent and effortlessly tossed into the mountain walls by the cliff.

Ratchet had Soundwave pinned to the ground and was holding his weapon to his head.

"I'm only going to give you and your army one chance to leave us peacefully! If you don't I'll be forced to open fire on you!"

"_THREAT DOES NOT HAVE EFFECT!"_ Soundwave replied. _"ASSAULT EFFORTS TO OBLIVERATE AUTOBOTS WILL PROCEDE AS COMMANDED BY MEGATRON!"_

Soundwave then reached up and disarmed Ratchet just as he was about to open fire and the two continued to wrestle for control.

Linus continued hide behind the rock and watch in awe as the gigantic robot-like creatures continued to fire at one another. Every time one of the creatures fired a shot at one another, Linus ducked behind the rock and covered his ears. Debris rained down on him, but he didn't get hurt from it.

"...Did I do something wrong that I'm being punished for?" Linus asked himself. "I mean, what did I do to deserve this? I just want my blanket!"

But poor, poor Linus. It wasn't his fault that he new nothing about these creatures. I mean, he hadn't even known of their existence until today. For had he know something about them, he would have known better than to make too much noise. For in spite of the fierce battle going on, these robots could pick up even the smallest sound within a ten mile radius. As was the case when Megatron's systems picked up the sound waves of Linus' voice. And just as fast as Megatron pinpointed the location of the source, Megatron sprang into action! He bolted directly towards the rock and with a single swing of his metallic fists, he destroyed Linus' stone wall.

Linus shrieked in terror as the mysterious robot figure towered over him threateningly.

"Crap! Megatron's got the kid!" Jazz cried out. He tried to flee from his battle with Starscream, but the Decepticon wasn't about to have it. He trapped Jazz in a headlock maneuver and threw him to the ground.

Ratchet and Cliffjumper tried to rush to Linus' aide, but Thundercracker and Soundwave ceased their efforts of rescue and continued to fight with their nemesis's. This left Linus completely prone to the advances of the deadly Decepticon leader.

"So, if my sound systems are working correctly, I heard that all you want is your precious blanket, am I right?" Megatron snickered as he hovered over Linus.

Having lost his ability to speak, Linus nodded his head in agreement. In fact, he wanted his blanket now more than ever as this monster stood in front of him.

"Well, rest assured human, when I am done with you, you're going to be wishing for a lot more than your little blanket!"

And with that, Megatron lifted his foot into the air to squash the six year old boy. Linus only had time to scream out as Megatron brought his foot down...only to be stopped by the arms of yet another mysterious robot that appeared just in time to save Linus. This one was larger than the other Autobots and was strong enough to match the brute strength of Megatron.

"This is low Megatron...even for you!" the new bot scolded.

"...Prime..."

_**(Gwen and Harold)**_

"The secret to any successful hunt," Harold lectured, "is to be able to predict what your game is going to do next. If a hunter is very good at what he or she does, then they can force their game to go exactly where it is they want it to go. I learned at at Possum Camp one year when we were hunting for a squirrel that stole one of the other kid's lunch."

"Harold, how about you not talk so much!" Gwen snapped.

The lanky nerd was taken aback from the Goth's harsh attitude.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm just tired. Plus, Heather's been getting on my nerves more than usual as of late."

"Ah yes, Heather," Harold wheezed dreamily. "If ever there was a rose that could match the intelligence level of the wise old owl, it would be her."

"Yeah, not to mention the crabby nature of the owl that's been awaken from it's nap," Gwen grumbled. "Harold, how can you fall for someone as evil and as cold as Heather. You know that she doesn't like you back!"

"Simple," Harold replied. "I love a woman who can be a strategist and plan everything out before playing it out. Heather's been in numerous situations where the odds stated that she should have been eliminated from this game. But every single time you think she's done for, she manages to weasel her way out of it. She smooth talks the right people, makes the right alliances, charms the right boys...oh how I wish she would charm me...I LOVE a woman who plans ahead like that!"

"Is that so?" Gwen asked, not sounding entirely convinced. "So it doesn't have anything to do with her short shorts, her tiny tank top, or that she shows more skin than a baby rat?"

"First of all," Harold retorted, "a baby rat isn't completely naked at birth! Science states that there are small particles of hair that are growing on their bodies when born. They're just so small that they appear naked to the human eye. Second of all, I'm deeper than that!"

"Prove it," Gwen challenged.

"Fine! When I first got here, know which girl first caught my attention?"

"Who?"

"You!"

Gwen froze in her tracks as if she had just been shot. Her eyes were wide with shock and her jaw dropped a couple inches further than normally. Then, she was right up in Harold's face.

"If Heather's putting you up to something, I swear that I'll have you eliminated so fast your crammed head will spin!" she threatened.

"Honest! I swear!" Harold gulped, covering his head in fear of the vengeful goth. "When I first saw you, not only did I think to myself 'Boy, is she gorgeous'. But I also admired your common sense and your ability to be coherent and logical in just about any situation! It's like I said: I LOVE the intelligence level of a woman! It's what I'm attracted to the most in the opposite sex!"

Gwen continued to glare at the nerd a little longer. Through the fear in his eyes that she might beat him to a pulp at any second, she could also see a sense of sincerity. But she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. There was something else that had begun to eat at her.

"So, if I was your first choice, then how come you ditched the thought of me and switched to HEATHER?"

She spoke her name with such hatred and anger that Harold shuddered as the intensity of that word traveled through his body. He regained his composure and explained.

"Well, with all due respect...please don't hit me...I'm more attracted to Heather's strategical smarts than your everyday common sense smarts. It takes me back to my Dungeons and Dragons and Magic: The Gathering day. I used to play with my friends all the time. All guys, of course. And as you know, the amount of strategy that goes into playing those games is unreal. Naturally, I was the best at it and..."

Harold gulped as Gwen's scowl grew more and more terrorizing by the second. He knew he had to make his case quickly before he lost the chance to.

"That's why I chose to play THIS game," he continued. "I wanted to see if there was anyone who was as good at strategy as I was. And there is: Heather...the more I think about her amazing ability to blueprint every single plan of hers, the more in love I become with her...only she is as good at strategy as I am..."

Harold had almost forgotten the scowling goth in front of him as he began swooning at the thought of Heather planning out her actions.

But Gwen, not liking the idea of Heather being more desired than her in ANYTHING, sneered again at the nerd.

"Plus," Harold quickly added, "I knew you were into Trent more than you were anyone else. Am I right?"

Gwen's scowl softened a little when she heard Trent's name. She sighed at the thought of him not being there anymore.

"I would never dream of trying to take a girl away from the man she truly desires," Harold explained. "So, out of respect for you, I decided to not pursuit my efforts to win you over." He then placed a hand on his chest proudly as he reflected on his noble actions.

Gwen chuckled a little. Slowly, her irritated state dispersed. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Possum Scout's honor!" Harold saluted. "Heather was my second choice. But if you weren't so into Trent, I would be using all of my mad skills to win you over, not Heather!"

_**Confessional Cam**_

**Gwen – **(Appearing deep in thought with a small smile) You know, underneath that pompous attitude of his, Harold can be a sweet guy if he wants to...(her scowl returns)...but that's still no excuse for him to try to be with that stupid little...

_**END**_

"Thanks Harold," Gwen smiled as she placed a hand of Harold's shoulder. "That means a lot to me. You're okay."

"Thanks," Harold smiled back. "Now, what do you say we get back to the challenge?"

"Good idea," Gwen smiled. "Now let's see...if we..."

Gwen was interrupted as a monstrous sized blue paintball went zooming by her and splattered on a nearby tree. Harold and Gwen were both taken aback by the deafening sound it made when it had impact.

"What the heck was..."

Just then, a screaming Charlie Brown bolted right between Gwen and Harold. He wasn't slowing down for anything nor was he paying attention to his surroundings. He was stuck on full speed ahead.

Before Gwen or Harold could react to what was going on around them, both of them were struck from behind by one of the giant paint balls being fired through the air and knocked to the ground. Gwen gasped as the blow took the air out of her and Harold gagged as the paint glued him to the ground.

Not too far behind the panicking six year old, Izzy pursued with her bazooka pointed straight ahead.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME ALIVE!" she hollered at Charlie Brown.

_**(Snoopy, Woodstock, and the bear)**_

Snoopy and Woodstock managed to escape the bear by climbing onto the roof of an old abandoned building in the woods. But the bear was pacing around the cabin. It knew that the two petrified cameramen would have to come down sooner or later. And when they did, he planned to be ready for them.

On the roof, Snoopy and Woodstock were discussing amongst themselves what they were going to do. They didn't have any weapons to defend themselves. And they certainly weren't strong enough to wrestle the bear. This was quite the puzzle. Right now, they were happy just being safe from the bear.

Snoopy began shuffling through his camera bags to see if there was anything he could use. All he could find was the battery case and some chords. Woodstock had the same. Certainly nothing the bear would be afraid of. Oh how Snoopy wished Chris McLean hadn't taken away his lunch. He could have easily used that to satisfy the bear's hunger.

A roar from the bar interrupted Snoopy's thoughts as he quivered at the horrid sound of the beast. Woodstock shivered too.

After that, silence followed for quite some time. The only sound that could be heard was the famished bear pacing around the abandoned building. That is, to any ear that wasn't attached to the head of a dog. Snoopy, being a dog himself, picked up a sound that was all too familiar to him. He began to shiver more so than with the monstrous bear below them. For he knew to what creature this familiar, terrorizing voice belonged to. Just then, he got an idea. A crazy idea, but one he was sure would work flawlessly.

He grabbed Woodstock and began to whisper his plan into the bird's ear. Like Snoopy, Woodstock also shivered at the mere mention of this creature. But as he listened to the plan more, he too realized that it was perfect. Ready to put the plan into action, Woodstock flew off into the distance in the direction Snoopy heard the other creature's sounds from. He could only hope he could fly fast enough. Because if he couldn't, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

_**(Back with Cody)**_

After Cody finally caught his breath, he began his search for Bridgette. He wanted to make sure that she had gotten to safety and that she wasn't hurt. All the while making sure none of the Gopher hunters were following him.

"Bridge? Where are you?" Cody called out quietly.

The bushes nearby rustled a little at the sound of his voice. Cody immediately turned his attention to the bushes, ready to run if it was a hunter...or worse, the bear again.

"Bridgette?"

"Bridgette? Who's that?"

Cody's body froze instantly when he heard that voice. The voice along with the name confusing tactics could mean that this was only one person.

Cody gulped a little as Lindsay emerged from the bushes.

"Oh Cody! It's just you!" she smiled. "I thought you might have been one of the hunters from your team."

"Uh...nope. Just a deer like you," Cody chuckled nervously. Even in that ridiculous deer costume Chris was forcing her to wear, Lindsay still looked cute. To Cody, not even that overgrown red nose could have taken away that thing about Lindsay that took his breath away.

"So, who's this Bridgette you're looking for? Is SHE the girl you like?"

"Lindsay, Bridgette's on my team. Remember?"

All Cody got was a blank stare.

"Surfer?"

Still a blank stare.

"You tried to hook us up during the boot camp challenge?"

"Oh! Bridgette!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Wait. I thought she WASN'T the girl you liked."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody - ** (Chuckling lightly) Okay, so she doesn't have much for brains. But still, how can anyone NOT like Lindsay? I mean, she's got to be the nicest, most genuine girl here. She's beautiful, she's cheerful, (he starts to get a dreamy look in his eyes) she's friendly...she's smart...(he realizes what he just said). Heh, kinda obvious I've got it bad, huh?

**Lindsay – **(She appears deep in thought) So, if Bridgette ISN'T the girl he likes, then why is he looking for her? I'm confused. Is there another Bridgette on the island? Is it one of the interns? Is it...wait, which one is Bridgette again? Is she the girl with green hair?

_**END**_

"Don't worry about it Lindsay," Cody assured her.

After that, the two were silent for a few seconds.

"Hey Cody, you wanna walk together?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh...uh...you wanna walk...with me?" Cody stuttered.

"Sure. These woods are so big and I don't wanna get lost or anything. Plus, it's pretty boring just walking alone." Lindsay explained. "I'll help you look for Bridgette."

Cody was hesitant for a second. But when he looked into her eyes and saw the hope in them, how could he say no. Sure, his teammates might not approve of it, but it would be well worth it in his mind.

"Sure Lindsay," Cody accepted.

"Great!" she smiled.

_**(Duncan)**_

The delinquent was bent over the river, getting a drink. Since this stupid contest has started, he hadn't seen any action whatsoever.

"Man, this is freaking boring," he muttered. "I'll tell you what, if I had a paint ball gun, this thing would be ten times more exciting than this!"

Once he quenched his thirst, he decided that maybe time would pass faster if he took a nap. So he went over to a tree, got himself relaxed, and closed his eyes. He steadied his breathing and allowed pleasant thoughts to enter his mind: winning the hundred grand, becoming a celebrity when he finally got home; showing up all the guys in his detention hall when he would be named the most desired delinquent in all the world...ah yes, life would indeed be better once this dumb show was over...

His thoughts were interrupted when something cold and hard pressed up against his face. Duncan opened his eyes and found himself staring down this barrel of a paint ball gun.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep when you're being hunted, eh," Ezekiel spoke.

"Oh, it's you home-school," Duncan sighed.

"Yer lucky too," the prairie boy lectured. "If it had been a Gopher, you'd have been covered in paint, eh."

"So what do you care?"

"I wanna win, yo! And we're not gonna win if our deer aren't even trying to hide!"

"So then let's switch," Duncan offered. "I'll be the hunter and you can b the deer."

"And get disqualified? No way, eh!"

"Aw come on dude. No one will have to know," Duncan explained. "All we'd have to do is switch roles until the game is over. Then, we rush back here, make the switch, and pretend nothing ever happened. No one will be the wiser! Come on, what do you say?"

"Sorry, not happening," Ezekiel replied. "We're gonna win this thing without cheating. If that's at all possible for you."

"Tch, fine," Duncan huffed. "Whatever. Have it your way. Boy, being around Malibu's really gotten you whipped!"

"Bridgette didn't have to teach me how to play fair!" Ezekiel retorted. "I already knew how to do that, yo!"

"Yeah, you're right," Duncan scoffed as he began walking away. "Figures she'd be useless when it comes to teaching you something important...as usual."

Duncan continued to walk away. That is, until he felt something hard hit the back of his head. Duncan winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. When he pulled his hand back, he saw a small trickle of blood on it. He searched the ground for what had hit him. He saw an average-sized rock that had just finished tumbling on the ground with a small blood spot on it. Putting two and two together, he turned around menacingly at a certain prairie boy, who was glaring at the juvenile punk with pure rage in his eyes.

"You take that back," Ezekiel growled.

"Tch...why don't you make me," Duncan taunted.

"Thought you'd never ask, yo," Ezekiel growled. Without hesitation, he dropped his paint ball gun and raised his fists.

"So...you wanna get in a throw down with me, huh?" Duncan chuckled with a glare of his own. "I've been waiting for an excuse to punch that ugly face of yours!" And with those words, he raised his fists and got ready to fight.

"Same goes here, ya goat," Ezekiel retorted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

_**(For the past few chapters, you've seen many things: romance blossoming, rivalries being formed, friendships growing stronger, and lots more. But coming up, someone is going to take things too far. **(Different images are shown (Geoff staring at a worried looking Bridgette; Tyler and Heather soaked in paint glaring at one another; Gwen ripping apart a picture of Heather; Izzy chasing Charlie Brown through the woods; the bear growling at Snoopy on top of the cabin; Ezekiel and Duncan approaching one another slowly with their fists raised)). **Coming up next time, after one individual crosses the line, drastic measures will be taken. Someone...will...be...disqualified from the competition and forced to leave the game.**_

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chef Hatchet – **I sure hope it's Heather.

_**END**_

**Woof! There it is! It took forever, but here it is. I know I said some things were going to happen this chapter, but I still can't seem to get this darn things done in only two chapters. Maybe when I get lower on campers, it'll be possible to do. But until then, it'll have to be three. So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Who do you think will be disqualified? You can vote on a new poll I've got on my profile! Look forward to hearing from you soon!**

**Oh, and on a side not...SPOILER...I'm starting to run out of good ideas for Linus's subplot as it's starting to get repetitive. Therefore, in addition to seeing someone getting disqualified next chapter, Linus will finally, at long last, arrive at Camp Wawanakwa to retrieve his blanket! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four – There's No Light Like Moonlight, Charlie Brown! **

_(Flashback) _

_Bridgette was glad that for once, she didn't have to worry about playing the game and that she could just enjoy the night. She had just finished her five star vegetarian dinner and was now admiring how beautiful the night sky was on the front deck of the cruise ship while the rest of her team was inside talking to one another. It was the closest the moon had been to the earth in a long time and the skies were flooded with bright stars. _

_'I almost forget how beautiful the night sky can be when I'm stuck on that island fighting for my life,' Bridgette chuckled to herself. _

"_What'cha doin'?" _

_Bridgette turned around to see Ezekiel walking up beside her. _

"_Just enjoying myself...for a change of pace," she chuckled. _

_Ezekiel chuckled too. Then the two remained silent as they watched the night sky for a few more minutes. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Bridgette asked as she looked at the stars. _

"_Sure is," Ezekiel replied dreamily. He, however, wasn't looking at the night sky, He was looking at he surfer girl next to him. The moonlight almost seemed to be shining directly on her as though she was standing in the middle of a great spotlight. It made her eyes sparkle like crystals and her blonde hair shine like silk. Ezekiel could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster by the second. _

"_Zeke?" _

"_Huh?" Ezekiel snapped out of his trance. _

"_You're staring at me," Bridgette stated. "What, is there something on my face?" _

"_No! Er...I mean...sorry, yo..." _

_Ezekiel turned to the night sky. Bridgette just chuckled as she studied his now beat red face. But then, slowly, Bridgette began to enter a trance of her own. Now it was her turn to notice the moonlight shining down on Ezekiel. It almost seemed magical as she stared at him standing there looking at the stars in the sky. Slowly, she began to be more and more attracted to the prairie boy. Something about him that night just seemed so...hot. _

"_Uh...Bridge? You okay? You look like...yer..." _

_Ezekiel stammered off. He had just noticed the surfer staring at him...the same way he was just staring at her. Slowly, he reentered a stare of trance. _

_Now, Bridgette and Ezekiel were focused solely on one another. Their hearts fluttered as they stepped towards each other slowly. Now both eyes were twinkling like the countless stars in the sky. The moonlight almost seemed to grow brighter as they moved closer and closer to one another, almost as if the lights from heaven above were shining down on the two. _

_Bridgette placed her hand on Ezekiel's face gently. Ezekiel did the same to Bridgette. Their hearts were beating faster than they had ever beaten before. The hand that wasn't on the other person's face was shaking in anticipation of the moment. Their faces only continued to glow as both teens stares into each others eyes and smile longingly. _

_Then...finally...out the spurt of the moment...it finally happened! Bridgette and Ezekiel leaned in and touched lips! _

_Neither person wanted this moment to end. The warm and tender touch of the other person's lips felt too good to want to pull away from. Nothing else mattered to either Bridgette and Ezekiel. Not the contest. Not the other contestants. Nothing. _

_Finally, they pulled away from one another and opened their eyes. Bridgette was smiling happily as one single tear strolled down her cheek. Ezekiel smiled back at her, his face now glowing with happiness. _

"_Oh, Zeke...what took you so long?" Bridgette whispered? _

"_I could ask you the same, eh?" Ezekiel answered. _

_The two embraced lovingly and remained like that on the deck of the ship that clear, starry night. _

_**(Present – Bridgette and Geoff) **_

"...and that's what happened," Bridgette sighed as she reminisced on the happy memory.

"Woah. Heavy," Geoff whistled having been completely sucked into the story. "So, I guess you and home school..."

"Yes," Bridgette answered before Geoff could finish. "We're together now."

Bridgette felt terrible as she watched Geoff's face be drained of all it's energy. The happy-go-lucky party animal she knew was not the person standing in front of her right now. Instead, this was a human being who had just had his heart broken. And she knew all too well why.

"Geoff...I know we spent a lot of time together in the beginning. And believe me, I wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world. You're a sweet guy and a great friend that a lot of people aren't fortunate enough to even know. But Zeke...well, he's..."

"Someone you really, really like," Geoff finished for her gloomily.

"Yes," Bridgette sighed. "Someone I have come to really, really like."

Bridgette held her breath. She never felt so uncomfortable in her life as she stood there and let Geoff soak this information in. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone like this. But giving the situation, it was inevitable. She watched uncomfortably as a tear rolled down Geoff's face. He was obviously crushed.

The party animal took a deep breath and wiped away his tear. Then, he straightened himself up and smiled at the surfer girl.

"Okay," he smiled. "You like Zeke. Cool. I won't get in the way."

"Geoff?" Bridgette was confused. A second ago, he was devastated. Suddenly, he acted like he didn't even care.

"Hey! Who am I to stand between two people who really, really like each other? Heck, what am I doing feeling sorry for myself? I should be happy for you and home-school! I mean, look at you! After all this time together, you two finally hook up! I should be stoked! In fact, you know what? I am! I'm totally stoked for you guys!"

Now Geoff was actually starting to become excited for the new couple. The energy and happy personality of the party animal was coming back to him. Though Bridgette found it a little strange, she was relieved that Geoff was back to his old self.

"Aw, dude!" Geoff continued. "I totally should help Zeke pick out a suit for your first date once we're done with this contest! Oh! I know this radical place where the food is killer and the prices are reasonable! You need to..."

Geoff was interrupted when Bridgette wrapped her arms around the party animal. Geoff was a little shocked at first. But within seconds, he returned the hug with one of his own.

"Geoff, you're one crazy dude," Bridgette chuckled. "That's what makes you such a great guy. Don't ever change, okay?"

"Promise Bridge," Geoff answered.

Bridgette leaned up and gave Geoff a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for understanding," she said.

"Hey! What are friends for?"

Bridgette and Geoff smiled at one another, happy that all tension between the two was finally gone. The air about them was still and peaceful once more...for about two seconds.

"AUGH!"

Bridgette and Geoff jumped as they heard a scream of terror pierce through the air. At that moment, Charlie Brown raced past the two as quickly as he could.

"If anyone asks, you never saw me!" Charlie Brown cried out to the two as he continued to run for his life.

"What was that all about?" Bridgette asked as she watched the little boy bolt out of sight.

Those were her last thoughts before she and Geoff were knocked senseless by one of Izzy's paint balls.

"AYE YI YI YI YI YI YI!" Izzy cried out as she swung from vine to vine, hot on the blockhead's trail!

_**Confession Cam**_

**Geoff – **(Wiping blue paint off of his hat) Am I upset that Bridgette hooked up with Ezekiel? Well, yeah. A little. But what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't happy for them? A totally lousy one, right? And that's not the kind of friend I intend to be. At least not to Bridgette.

**Beth – **(She, too, has been covered in blue paint) I'm tho proud of Geoff! I knew he could do it! (She wipes some of the paint off her glasses) Heh...yeah, about the paint. I had a little encounter with Izzy and Charlie Brown on my way to the Confethion Cam. Thomething about a midget and revenge or thomething like that.

**Charlie Brown – **(He looks exhausted) pant pant pant I don't Pant pant know what pant pant Izzy's trying to do to me pant pant, but I know that it can't be good whatever it is pant pant (a loud shot is heard right outside the confession cam. Within seconds, the structure shakes violently as something comes in contact with it. Charlie Brown shudders as he hears Izzy crackling outside) Gotta go! Bye! (He races out of the Confession Cam and screams as a giant paint ball nearly misses him, but splashes inside the confessional).

_**END**_

_**(Snoopy and the Bear) **_

Snoopy was frantically looking for something or anything he could use for self defense on the roof of that abandoned cabin. It seemed that the bear had grown tired of waiting for Snoopy to climb down and was starting to climb up a ladder he had fetched in the woods somewhere (Where the bear found a ladder in the woods is a mystery to us all). The bear licked its chomps at the thought of having hot dogs for dinner as it finally reached the top of the roof.

Snoopy yelped in fear and hysterically began to throw any content in his bag at the fierce creature. Unfortunately, none of the small camera equipment was enough to even daze the bear. The bear seemed to laugh at Snoopy as it began to pull itself up on the roof, salivating as he began to imagine the canine entering his mouth and going into his empty stomach. It's second hind leg was about to board the roof when...

_YANK!  
_

The bear gasped. Something had climbed up the ladder and grabbed a hold of its leg! He struggled to break free of the grasp, but it was just too strong.

_YANK!_

Whatever the thing was that had grabbed onto the bear, it was slowly, but surely starting to pull it off the roof. Now it was the bear that was panicking as it continued to be pulled off the cabin.

_YANK!  
_

The bear was barely holding onto the roof's sidings now as it hung from the top of the cabin. No matter how hard it tried to pull itself back up, it just couldn't get the job done.

_YANK!_

The last yank did the trick. The bear fell off the roof and crashed onto the ground with a thunderous THUD.

At first, Snoopy wasn't sure if he dared look to see what had just happened. After all, not every creature known to mankind was capable of pulling a bear off a roof as though it were nothing. Cautiously, he inched closer to try and smell what else was down there. He caught the sense. He tried to familiarize himself with it...and then, he knew exactly what had grabbed the bear. He leaned over the side of the building to observe what was now happening.

The creature, which was one Snoopy knew all too well, was a little girl. But no ordinary little girl. She was the same girl that had captured himself and Snoopy a few years ago while he was on the way to a hospital to see his old friend.

She was standing over the bear with a great smile on her face. The bear, however, seemed dazed and confused. But it didn't have time to react when the little girl grabbed it's back feet and began racing through the woods with it, crying out "Mom! Mom! Hey mom! I caught a bear! Look at this ma! I just caught a real live bear! Come look mom!"

Snoopy almost felt sorry for the helpless bear as the abusive girl dragged it through the woods effortlessly. The bear just continued to cry out in horror as the girl dragged it out of sight, calling for her mom to come look at her catch the whole time.

Snoopy breathed a sigh of relief when the bear and the girl were out of sight. Woodstock then returned and landed on Snoopy's shoulder. The two of them shared a laugh and congratulated one another on a job well done. Snoopy for having smelled the little girl and her family camping nearby and Woodstock for having lured the little girl to the bear. Now, the bear was going to have to go through what they had to go through years ago at her hands. And regardless of the size and strength of that bear, it wasn't going to be any match for that girl. Not even close.

The two cameramen climbed down from the cabin, collected their equipment, and continued their hike through the woods to catch all the thrills, chills, and spills of the reality show.

_**(Cody and Lindsay) **_

"So anyways," Cody continued, "I'm involved indifferent kinds of activities in my school. I'm the president of the physics club; Mathematical Olympiads Club; and our chess club, our..."

"Uh...Cody?"

"Yeah Lindsay?"

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt you, but...well..."

'Here it comes,' Cody thought to himself. Just like all the other times he had tried to talk to a girl. She wasn't going to share the same interests, think of him as just another geek, and say they shouldn't hang out anymore. 'What was I thinking telling her all that stuff? I should have known someone like Lindsay wouldn't be interested in..."

"...what are Math Olympics?" she asked. "Is that where numbers compete in sports or something?"

"No! No! No!" Cody chuckled. "You see, the Math _Olympiads_ are contests where students from different schools compete in mathematical contests. They give us written math exams and each school has so much time to answer the questions on the test. And whichever team scores the highest wins the contest!"

"Wow! You must be, like, really smart in you're the captain."

"Um, well," Cody grinned proudly, "I have to admit that to become the team captain is no easy effort. And, well yes, the captain does have to be good at math. And I...well, I guess you could say I excel in math."

"But Cody, doesn't everyone have to exhale in math. Or any time at that. I mean, if they can't breathe, then they wouldn't live very long."

Cody, realizing what Lindsay just said, face palmed himself with a small chuckle. "No Lindsay," he calmly replied. "I meant that I do better at math than most other students in my school."

"Oh," Lindsay replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Not wanting Cody to see her cheeks turn red, she quickly continued the conversation. "Uh...wow! I sure wish you went to my school."

"Really?" Cody seemed ecstatic that someone like Lindsay would want him, of all people to got o his school.

"Oh yeah! I have so much trouble with math. I mean, I never do well on any of the tests. But if I had a nice, smart guy like you there to help me...well, I might at least get the D I need to pass!"

"Well, you know," Cody mused, "We don't have to go to the same school for me to help you in math. Tell you what: after this show's over, how about we exchange phone numbers. That way, whenever you have a question, you can call me and I'll be able to help you."

"You'd do that...for me?" Lindsay gasped.

"You know it!" Cody smiled casually.

"Aw, that is, like, the nicest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me. Thank you!" she cooed as she caressed Cody's cheek. "You know, it's too bad that you already like another girl here. Cause if you didn't, I'd go out with you in a heartbeat!"

With those comments, Cody froze in his tracks. Here was the girl he was crushing on, of all people, admitting that she would willingly go out with him. Curse her inability to see she was the girl he liked. Knowing this now, Cody knew that now was the time to muster up all his courage and tell Lindsay that he DID like her. It was now or never.

"Um...Lindsay?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, about that..."

"About what?"

"You know, the girl I like?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked intriguingly.

"Well...it's...it's..."

Cody suddenly got knocked onto the ground by something big and wet from behind. He gasped for air as he tried to get up, but a pasty-like substance had glued him to the ground.

Lindsay shrieked as she was hit seconds later right in the face. Blinded by the blue substance, she staggered around trying to wipe the stuff out of her face. But because she couldn't see, she tripped over Cody's feet and landed right on top of him. Her antlers, now covered in paint, had crashed into Cody's antlers and were now hooked together. The blonde and the geek were now connected to one another and couldn't break free.

Little Charlie Brown wanted to stop and help them out, but fearing for his own life, raced right by. Not for a second did he dare slow down. The paint balls were still flying through the air towards him.

Seconds later, Izzy raced by the two madly firing at Charlie Brown. She, however, did stop for a brief second to look at the two lying on top of one another.

"Ooh, scandalous," she whistled. "It looks like a perfect fit too! But I'll give you two more advice later! Right now, I've got a midget to hunt! GET BACK HERE YOU VERTICALLY CHALLENGED FRAUD!"

Izzy then left Cody and Lindsay stuck together. Groaning in agony, Lindsay managed to roll herself into a more comfortable position. But in this case, more comfortable only meant less painful for her and Cody, not less awkward. Because their horns were still stuck together, the only position Lindsay could get into that didn't hurt was on top of the geek looking down directly in his eyes, a hand on each side of his head, and kneeling so that Cody's body was between her legs.

Needless to say, it took everything Cody could muster to keep himself from getting excited as the girl he was crushing on was not only a mere inches from his face due to the antlers, but literally on top of him.

_**Confession Cam **_

**Cody and Lindsay (**They're still hooked together)

**Lindsay – **So, uh, like, how do we get out of this?

**Cody – **Uh...well...really, we're just gonna have to wait until the challenge is over. After that, we can take the antlers off. (He looks at her helplessly) That's...not a problem for you, is it?

**Lindsay – **(Smiling) No! Of course not! I like spending time with you! Heck, it feels like we're closer than ever! (She chuckles at this)

**Cody – (**whispering to the camera) She has no idea.

_**END**_

_**(Elsewhere, things aren't going so smoothly between these two campers) **_

Duncan and Ezekiel, fists raised into the air, circled one another and studied their movements before even daring to make a strike on the other. Ezekiel knew that Duncan would be a king of fighting dirty, so one wrong move and he would be on his back getting his face pounded in. Though Duncan was more experienced in a street fight, he knew better than to just charge Ezekiel. The prairie boy was fueled with rage and that could be dangerous.

"I'm still waiting for you to do something loser!" Duncan taunted.

"Sorry. I'll fix that fer ya," the prairie boy growled as he suddenly charged and tackled the delinquent. He positioned himself on top of Duncan and began to punch him in the face as hard as he could. Three blows struck Duncan square in the nose. Duncan caught the forth punch and twisted Ezekiel's arm. The prairie boy hollered in pain as Duncan wrestled him to the ground.

"Big mistake loser!" Duncan growled, wiping away blood that had trickled from his nose. He then began to throw vicious cross-faces across Ezekiel's nose in return. The force was great enough to break Ezekiel's nose. Had those cross-faces hit him right on, there was no doubt his nose would have been broken.

Ezekiel managed to counter Duncan's offense by grabbing his flailing arm and sinking his teeth into it as deep as he could. Duncan cried out in pain as he grabbed his arm where he had been bit. Ezekiel took advantaged of the stunned Duncan and tackled him once more. He started banging Duncan's head against the ground as hard as he could, his teeth gritting and him swearing the whole while.

Unfortunately, he forgot that Duncan could be a dirty fighter. Duncan grabbed a handful of sand and flung it directly into Ezekiel's eyes, temporarily blinding his foe. Ezekiel wriggled on the ground as he tried to get the dirt and sand out of his eyes. By this time, Duncan had gotten back on his feet and started to kick Ezekiel as hard as he could in his rib cage.

The kicks became so brutal that it caused Ezekiel to cough up a mouthful of blood. But Ezekiel knew he couldn't give up...not yet. Not after everything Duncan had done since being on the island: belittling Charlie Brown for no reason; being downright nasty to Harold; picking on Cody just for fun; he even felt enraged about Duncan giving Chef Hatchet a hard time. But most of all...what irked him more than anything else he had done since coming to the island...picking on Bridgette and belittling her for no reason whatsoever other than he didn't like the way she thought and acted. How he could be so cruel to someone who was so sweet, beautiful, and caring...it fueled his anger even more.

As Duncan swung his foot for another vicious kick, Ezekiel managed to block it and grab his foot. He applied pressure to the shin, which forced the delinquent to collapse to the ground. Then, barely being able to stand up, Ezekiel twisted Duncan's ankle in an act of pure rage. Duncan screamed in agony as he felt his ankle begin to sprain. But Ezekiel didn't want to just hurt Duncan. He wanted to humiliate him and torture him now. Therefore, before he could break his ankle, Ezekiel just flung the foot in his and violently to the ground. Now it was his turn to kick Duncan as hard as he could.

"Take...that...ya...worthless...piece...of...crap...eh!" Ezekiel grunted with each kick he delivered to Duncan's back.

Now it was Duncan's turn to cough up blood. It is a well known fact that seeing one's own blood tends to have a psychological affect on an individual. Letting out a horrendous battle cry, Duncan rolled away from Ezekiel, jumped into a football defensive position, and charged full blast at Ezekiel. He tackled the prairie boy so hard that he couldn't breath for a minute. Ezekiel looked up helplessly at Duncan, who had a sick look in his eyes as he smiled evilly at him.

"You know," he huffed, "now that I'm in this position, I'm glad I kept the stupid deer antlers on!"

Then, without warning, he thrust his antlers into Ezekiel's face as hard as he could. Ezekiel closed his eyes just in time before the antlers could damaged his eyes, but the rest of his face was being horrifically scratched by the antlers. He tried to wrestle Duncan off, but his efforts were in vain. He just couldn't get his strength back after that tackle. He could only struggle hopelessly as Duncan continued to rub his antlers into Ezekiel's face.

"Where's that rage now, huh farm punk?" Duncan mocked. "Come on! You're so tough! Why aren't you teaching me a lesson, huh? Do something! I'm begging you! Do..."

A wet sound suddenly filled the air, which was enough to get Duncan's attention off Ezekiel for a second. His eyes caught sight of blue paint dripping heavily off a nearby tree.

"What the..."

Ezekiel took this chance to punch Duncan square in the forehead, dazing the delinquent. He then threw Duncan into a headlock and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Duncan yelled in pain as he tried to punch Ezekiel's side to get him to let go. But to no avail.

"Ask and you shall receive, eh!" Ezekiel growled as he continued to try and pop Duncan's head like a zit. "By God, I'll squeeze the living snot out of ya! You and yer..."

Now it was Ezekiel's turn to be distracted as Charlie Brown raced by the bloody scene screaming without taking notice, for he was fearing for his own life at the moment.

"What in the...AUGH!"

Duncan bit Ezekiel's side hard and almost tore the flesh right off. Ezekiel was forced to let go as he grasped his bleeding side in great pain.

Duncan, now heaving in anger, grabbed a large branch on the ground and staggered towards the wounded prairie boy.

"This...is it...for you..." he huffed as he raised the branch above his head in preparation for the final blow.

Seeing this, Ezekiel did the only thing he could do: he reacted in accordance to his instincts. His foot swung up and kicked Duncan right directly in the groin. Tough guy or not, a shot like that would slow anyone down. Duncan's eyes quivered as he dropped the branch and bent over in pain.

It was now or never. If Ezekiel didn't end it now, this fight might never come to an end. Clenching his fist, Ezekiel flung his mightiest uppercut that landed square on Duncan's chin. Duncan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. It was over.

Ezekiel stood there, heaving and panting heavily. Everything hurt. His face. His eyes. His side. His arms. His fist. His character. Everything. But according to him, it was well worth it. He then collapsed to the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

Izzy raced by the scene, only stopping for a second to observe the damage.

_**Confession Cam **_

**Izzy – **(For once, she looks shocked) Wow! Izzy did NOT see that one coming. I mean, Zeke of all people took it to Duncan...and won...(she cheers in excitement) WHOO HOO! Izzy knew her Zeke could do it! Way to stick it to that jerk! Zeke, you have inspired Izzy! If someone can stand up and take out the show's biggest jerk, then by the Gods, Izzy can take care of that little pest of a midget! (She puts her safety goggles back on and reloads her bazooka) I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU WASCWY MIDGET! (She bolts out of the confessional)

_**END**_

_**(Taking a break from that exciting scene, we transport elsewhere, where another epic battle is about to take place) **_

"One shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus Prime boldly stated as he stood face to face with the almighty Megatron.

"Prime, why do you insist on throwing away your life so recklessly?" Megatron demanded.

"You should ask yourself the same question," Prime replied.

"One shall fall indeed...and it will be YOU!"

Without warning, Megatron charged at Optimus Prime with full force and attempted to tackle him. But Prime foresaw this and instead grabbed his opponent and sent him flying through the air. Megatron landed with a loud CRASH, but wasn't phased. Acting on his robotic instincts, he reached for his blaster and fired three shots at Prime. But Prime was able to deflect them with his own weapon. But in a sneak attack, Megatron had grabbed hold of a large, jagged rock. Using it as a spear, he lunged it at Prime with all his might.

Prime wasn't able to avoid this attack and the rock pierced through his armor right into his leg. Prime cringed as pain shot through his circuits, but it wasn't so intense that it would affect his fighting. Megatron pulled out his gun once more and fired on the wounded Prime. He caught glimpse of this just in time and dodged the attack. The ray hit a house, demolishing it into oblivion.

Linus covered his head nearby as debris of the destroyed house came raining down on him. He had taken cover behind a boulder nearby. However, watching the intense battle between the two bots, he wasn't sure if the boulder would be enough to protect him if one of those rays should come his way.

"Get him Prime! Get him!" Jazz screamed from a distance. By now, the other bots, both Decepticons and Autobots, had ceased their fighting and were watching the intense battle between the two metallic rivals.

"_ODDS INDICATE TRON HAS ADVANTAGE IN THIS BATTLE," _Soundwave said as the other Decepticons watched without a word.

Megatron had pulled out his laser sword and was now swinging viciously at Optimus Prime. The sword was strong enough to pierce through metal as it tore a chunk of it off Prime when he struck him in the shoulder area. Prime cried out in pain. But being the fearless leader he was, he wasn't about to give into his foe.

He swung his fists as hard as he could and sent Megatron flying through the air once more. This time, Megatron was stunned to the point that he couldn't get right back up. Prime took advantage of this opportunity and removed the rock that was still gored into his leg. He then pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the unarmed Decepticon.

For once in his life, Megatron was afraid for his life. He knew that even though Optimus Prime stood for all that was good, he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him. But still, they didn't call him the leader of the Decepticons for nothing. Without warning, he jumped to the sky and transformed into his ultimate weapon: a gigantic canon gun. He began to mercilessly fire at Optimus Prime. Prime was able to deflect most of the attacks, but a few blasts had hit some rocks on a cliff directly above him. Prime was so focused on Megatron that he didn't notice the landslide that was falling right above him. Sure enough, the rocks collapsed right onto the leader of the Autobots.

Linus watched in horror as the bot that saved his life before was now pinned under the weight of all the rubble. He wished that he was able to return the favor right now, but what could a six year old boy do to a monstrous robot like Megatron? That's when the corner of his eye caught sight of an object lying on the ground. Using his quick thinking skills, he devised a plan.

"Now Prime," Megatron mocked, "Tell me again what you were saying about one of us standing and the other falling?"

Prime grunted in response as he tried pulling himself out of the rubble. Now Megatron has regained his weapon and was taking aim at his foe.

"It's over Prime!"

"Hey you!"

A small rock struck the back of Megatron's head. The robot turned around to see the little boy from before standing there, sticking his tongue out at him and teasing him.

"You dare mock the leader of the Decepticons? Foolish mistake boy!"

"What's that kid doing?" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"The kid obviously had a request of being scrapped," Starscream chuckled darkly.

Megatron took chase of the six year old boy, who had wisely begun fleeing for his life. But no matter how fast Linus ran, Megatron was catching up.

"I've got you now, you little human brat!" Megatron taunted as Linus ran around a corner. The Decepticon thought he had the human trapped. As he rounded the corner to corner the child, he suddenly felt himself falling towards the earth. He couldn't stop himself from crashing hard on the solid earth, too stunned to move.

Megatron didn't know it at first, but the clever Linus had found a set of blankets from the pile of rubble that was the destroyed home, tied them together, and had tied one end of the long line of blankets to a rock and the other to another one across from it, thus creating a tripwire sort of a trap.

Megatron groaned as he looked up to see a confident Linus standing in front of Megatron victoriously.

"Never underestimate a boy that has a blanket," he told the robot.

Meanwhile, Prime had freed himself from the rubble and came racing around the corner. He expected the worst, but was shocked to see that his sworn enemy had fallen at the hands of a six year old human. Before he could contemplate what he had just seen, the other Decepticons came flying over to Megatron. Helping him to his feet, they swore that the battle may have been won, but the war was far from over. And with that, they assisted Megatron back to their base.

"Well, well," Optimus Prime chuckled as he walked up to the little boy. "Never in my life would I have calculated that such a small boy could defeat a foe as dangerous as Megatron. You have done us all a great service today son."

"Um...well," Linus stammered.

"Don't try to be modest kid," Jazz laughed as he and the rest of the Autobots flew over. "Give yourself a pat on the back. Not every human being can say they defeated Megatron."

"Very true," Cliffjumper added.

"Young boy, if there is anything we can do to repay you for your services, just say the word and we will assist if possible," Optimus Prime said.

Linus felt an unspeakable joy inside of him as Prime announced this. "Well," he smiled, "there IS one thing you can do for me."

_**(Back on the island, where another six year old boy is having a little more trouble with his battle)**_

Charlie Brown's legs had never felt so tired in all his life. But he knew what danger awaited him should he even think about slowing down. He had to force himself to keep running. The sight of the bazooka paint balls flying past him continued to serve as a motivation for him to not give up.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MIDGET!" Izzy hollered at him from behind.

"I'm...not...a...midget..." Charlie Brown huffed. "I'm...a...AUGH!"

Charlie Brown screamed as he came to the end of a cliff. He skidded to a halt just before he ran right off it. Rubble fell from the edge of the cliff and Charlie Brown watched in horror as it fell a thousand feet into the shark infested waters below. But this was the least of his troubles.

"GOTCHA!"

Charlie Brown squeaked in terror as he turned around and saw Izzy there with her bazooka pointed directly at the trapped six year old bald kid. There was nowhere Charlie Brown could run now.

"Say hello to Elvis for Izzy," she smiled evilly as she readied her weapon, took aim, and...

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris' voice bellowed over the loudspeakers. "THIS CONTEST IS OVER! REPORT BACK TO THE CAMPGROUNDS IMMEDIATELY! THERE IS A VERY URGENT MATTER THAT IS TO BE ADDRESSED IMMEDIATELY!"

Izzy just stood there. She looked like she had just been slapped in the face. After all that time hunting down Charlie Brown and finally cornering him, she wouldn't be able to claim her victory. Slowly, her expression went from shocked to irritated and finally to pure rage.

"WHY THAT ROTTEN, NO GOOD, HAIR LUSTING, JERSEY SHORE WATCHING..."

Izzy continued to rant and swear as she threw her weapons to the ground and stomped on it as Charlie Brown took the opportunity to tip tow by her as quietly as he could before she could notice him.

_**Confession Cam **_

**Charlie Brown – **(He breaths a sigh of relief) I'm probably going to be very sore tomorrow. But at least I'm going to be alive. Izzy really had me scared there for a second. I thought she was actually trying to do me in. (He chuckles slightly) She wouldn't do that. (He stops chuckling and a worried looks comes across his face) Would she?

**Izzy – **(Due to the rating of this fan fiction, I cannot actually say what she is saying, but rest assured that it fully expresses the anger she is feeling right now)

_**END**_

_**(Back at the campgrounds)**_

All the campers had returned to the main camp area. Heather and Tyler were just glaring at one another as they tried to brush some of the paint off themselves. Lindsay and Cody had managed to get back on their feet, but the paint had glued their antlers together, so they were still stuck. Beth was trying to scrape the paint off her glasses without scratching them, as was Harold. Gwen looked quite annoyed as she stood there with blue paint dripping off her clothes, muttering that if they lost, Izzy was so gonna get her vote. Geoff and Bridgette didn't look too mad about being covered in paint, but were obviously annoyed by it to say the least. Izzy, who had gotten some paint on herself, just stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Well," Chris spoke, "I guess that since the only contestant here that doesn't have a drop of paint on him is Charlie Brown, the Screaming Gophers are the winners."

Despite their feelings towards one another, all members of the Screaming Gophers cheered for their victory.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Ezekiel and Duncan?" Cody asked. "Shouldn't we wait until they get back before we tally up the scores?"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Chris cleared his throat, "we've got a problem. A BIG problem."

"What's the matter? Is Ezekiel all right?" Bridgette asked all worried.

"Well, you see, he and Duncan sort of got into a big fight...a FIST fight." Chris explained.

Gasps could be heard among the campers.

"What the heck happened?" Gwen asked.

"Who're Ezekiel and Duncan?" Lindsay whispered to Cody.

"Where are they?" Geoff asked.

"At the medical tent. Anyways, as you all know, we've got a no hitting clause in the contracts that you all signed before coming onto the show. Obviously, Duncan and Ezekiel are both in violation of this rule."

"Wait! What does that mean?" Bridgette gasped.

"Well, it means that I'm going to have to cancel my massage and have a meeting with the producers where we're going to have to discuss what must happen," Chris explained. "I can't say for sure, but things are looking pretty grim for the two of them."

"Can...can I go see Ezekiel?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't see why not. In the meantime, you've all got free time until we get out of the meeting. Gophers. For reward, I guess you guys will just get an all-expense paid trip to the tux shop. Don't really have time for the other reward I had in mind for you unfortunately. So until then, see ya!"

Chris walked away, muttering under his breath about his canceled massage. 'It was from that hot Emily chick too,' he grumbled to himself.

_**(Medical Tent)**_

"Are you all right?" Bridgette worriedly asked Ezekiel as she checked him over.

The prairie boy had scratch marks all over his face and ice packs on his side where Duncan had bitten him and on his left eye, which was starting to swell considerably.

"Ugh, I've felt better, eh."

Bridgette gave Ezekiel a quick inspection. Her background in first-aid was proving quite useful here. And Ezekiel didn't mind her rubbing her hand on his forehead.

"Nothing broken," she sighed, relief taking over. But she soon became angry. "What the heck were you doing getting into a fight?" she demanded. "Not only are you in violation of a contract, but you scared me half to death!"

"S-Sorry," Ezekiel cringed as Bridgette lectured him.

Bridgette glared at the helpless prairie boy for a minute. But when she saw him in pain, she couldn't stay mad. She huffed and sat by his side. She rubbed her hands through his ruffled up hair gently and tried to sooth him.

"So I even want to know what you two were fighting about?" she questioned.

"He...well...he was saying...um...stuff...and..."

"What kind of stuff?" Bridgette asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Stuff...about...you, eh," Ezekiel admitted.

"Me? You two got into a fight over me?"

Ezekiel gulped when he saw her getting angry again. The last thing he needed was a girl mad at him again.

"Zeke, I thought I told you not to worry about Duncan saying those things about me! I can handle myself when it comes to creeps, you know! You don't have to...fight for me," she said.

"I know...I'm sorry, yo. But..."

Bridgette put a finger on his mouth to hush him.

"I know. I know," she whispered to him. "You wanted to defend me...and yes, I'm aware that you didn't do it because you thought I was a helpless female." She chuckled at that last statement. To her pleasure, Ezekiel chuckled too. "I know why you did it," she smiled.

"Well, isn't that...a good reason, eh?"

"No Ezekiel," Bridgette explained. "Wrong doesn't make a right, you know."

Ezekiel nodded his head and sighed. He then cringed as pain shot through his side.

"...but that aside..." Bridgette grinned seductively, "knowing that you kicked that jerk's butt...it's kind of a turn on."

"Uh, what'd I turn on?" Ezekiel asked.

Bridgette just smiled at Ezekiel's naive nature and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "But like I said, I don't really approve...but secretly, I'm glad you kicked his butt all over the place!"

"Thanks," Ezekiel smiled.

The two found themselves staring into each others eyes once again. Even though Ezekiel was all banged up, he still looked so handsome to Bridgette. Bridgette just looked beautiful to Ezekiel no matter what. The two leaned close and shared a kiss.

"Unhook the lips surfer girl and prairie boy!" Chef Hatchet growled.

The Chef, now in full nurse attire...FEMALE nurse attire...walked over to Ezekiel and checked his pulse.

"Uh...Chef," Ezekiel tried not to look at the cross-dressed nurse, "Do you have any pain killers eh? I'm kinda hurting here."

"Well, sucks to be you boy!" Chef hollered. "Shouldn't be picking fights if ya can't take the consequences afterward. Heck! Back in the military, me and my troops used to beg for a scratch to the face or a bite to our sides. Only a few of us were that lucky. Everyone else had bullets shot right into parts of their body they didn't even know they had until it was bleeding!"

Ezekiel and Bridgette just stared awkwardly at Chef Hatchet as he reminisced on his old war days. It was sort of ironic that he was now dressed as a female nurse while swapping war stories.

"And besides," Chef continued, "we don't have anymore pain killers! Last shipment of medical supplies is late. You're gonna have to wait until..."

Chef was interrupted by a loud crashing noise outside the medical tent. After recovering from the shock, he and Bridgette raced outside to see what had happened.

When they got out there, they and the other contestants that weren't hospitalized saw a pile of medical supplies piled neatly in the middle of the campgrounds. Ga's, pain killers, shots, and all sorts of medicine was there with a receipt that had Chef's signature on it.

"Huh," Chef shrugged. "Ask and you shall receive, I guess."

However, that wasn't all that was in the pile of medical supplies. On the very top of the pile was an unconscious boy. This boy had a red shirt with black stripes, clack shorts, appeared to be in critical condition, and was just about the same age as Charlie Brown.

"LINUS?" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

_**(In the sky above Wawanakwa) **_

Ratchet had just transformed back into his Autobot form and was flying away from the island. But he looked back one more time to see the contestants helping the brave young boy to the medical tent.

"Good luck kid," he smiled as he raced off.

_**(At the Tux Shop)**_

The Screaming Gophers, minus Charlie Brown, who had stayed at the medical tent for Linus, were enjoying their snacks. However, no one was saying too much. The tension between them all was so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Tyler and Heather just continued to glare at one another as they reflected on the days events. Lindsay sat nearby, not sure of what she made of the situation or who's side she should be on. Geoff just sat there, feeling a little down about Bridgette while Beth sat next to him and comforted him while reminding him of how proud she was of him.

The only two who didn't seem to notice were Snoopy and Woodstock, who had joined the Screaming Gophers on their reward. They were just happy they had survived an attempted assault by a bear. They toasted to the day with their juice boxes, knowing that the bear was getting his just desserts right about now.

_**(Elsewhere in the woods, where a little girl and her parents are camping) **_

"Come on Barry! Come to the river! No bear of mine is going to be dirty!"

The little girl that had made off with the bear earlier was now dragging the poor creature to the nearby lake. The bear looked terrified as the girl with abnormal strength dragged it to the river. No matter how hard it tried, it could not cease her actions.

"Mom and dad said that if I'm going to keep you, then you need to be nice and clean! I hope you like baths Barry! Into the river you go!"

The bear didn't have a chance to react to this as the girl grabbed it by the cuff of it's neck and practically threw him into the river. The bear gasped for air as she pulled it up and down as though it were a shirt on a wash rack. She then aggressively applied shampoo to the bear's fur. Though it was unintentional, the bear didn't care. Pain was pain.

The worst part of it all wasn't the drowning, the shampoo in the eyes, or even the cuff of his neck being stretched into oblivion. The worst of it was when the little girl continued to sing that song that she had sung ever since she had captured the bear. The verses were different whenever she sung it, the message was still the same. And here, as it was drowning, the girl began her song once more.

_Speaking fundamentally! _

_I've got to wash away each flea! _

_Rubba-dubba-dibber! _

_I'll wash you in the river! _

_Oh! How squeaky clean you'll be! _

_Cause we've got: _

_Fundamental friend dependability! _

_Fundamental friend dependability! _

_Fundamental friend dependa- _

_Fundamental friend dependa- _

_Fundamental friend dependa- _

_Fundamental friend dependa- _

_Fundamental friend dependability! _

_**(Camp Wawanakwa! It's TIME!) **_

All the campers, Duncan and Ezekiel included, were waiting outside Chris' trailer anxiously. They had been in there for hours discussing what had happened. Tyler and Geoff stood between Duncan and Ezekiel, who just continued glaring at one another with their arms folded.

Bridgette was most nervous of them all. Gwen sensed this and stood by her for support.

Finally, Chris' trailer door swung open. The host, looking more tired and cranky than usual, stepped outside with a frown on his face.

"Duncan...Ezekiel...please step forward."

The two said boys did as they were told.

"First of all, I would just like to add my two cents and say that despite the contract violations and all, that today's' challenge was by far the most wicked and brutal we've had yet and we have you two to thank for it! I mean, that was AWESOME! I..."

Duncan and Ezekiel glared at the host, growing impatient as they awaited their fate. Chris cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he continued, "as awesome as that was, you both know that there is a no fighting clause in the contracts, which you both have violated...to the extreme!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Duncan muttered.

"And, although I personally think that this is very, very wrong, I'm afraid that the producers have had no choice but to disqualify one of you from the contest. Therefore, one of you has to be evicted from the game."

The campers behind the two gasped.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **What a twist!

_**END**_

"I know, right!" Chris exclaimed. "I mean, the drama you two were bringing just by being together and now it has to come to an end! I mean, think of how the ratings are going to suffer! The tension! The...the..."

Once again, he found Ezekiel and Duncan glaring at him. Chris, feeling awkward, cleared his throat once more.

"Anyways, the producers and I have reviewed the footage of the fight carefully. And by what we've seen, we have come to a conclusion."

Not a camper present was breathing. Bridgette bit her lower lip. Gwen comforted her. Duncan glared at the host, though there was a small trace of fear in his eyes. Ezekiel grasped his hat in anticipation.

"Based on the footage, the person we sadly must evict tonight is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHO IS IT ALREADY?" Gwen snapped. "This isn't a marshmallow ceremony Chris! Stop it!"

"Don't break the tension!" Chris barked. "As long as we have to do it like this, I'm gonna milk it for what it's worth! Ever hear of making lemonade out of lemons?"

Gwen and the rest of the campers just rolled their eyes.

"And this is why you'll never be as good of reality show hosts as me," Chris muttered.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...**(A/N: Everyone, forgive me for what it is I must do) **Ezekiel."

"What?" Ezekiel gasped.

"Huh? Home-school?" Geoff exclaimed.

"What? No! NO!" Bridgette cried out. Gwen had to hold her back from the host.

"Sorry dudes," Chris sighed. "I personally think it's wrong too. But based on the footage, Ezekiel was the first one to throw a punch. The producers said that technically, Duncan was just defending himself."

Duncan just smirked as he mockingly waved goodbye to Ezekiel.

"Defending himself?" Charlie Brown questioned. Now even he was angry. "Ezekiel's all beat up! Scratched! Bitten! You can't tell me that wasn't unintentional on Duncan's part!"

"Look kid! I don't make the decisions! If you must know, I argued on behalf of Ezekiel!" Chris admitted. "I mean, he's one of the most popular contestants. Without him, the..."

"Say one word about ratings, and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Gwen threatened.

"Fine! Sheesh," Chris grumbled. "Anyways, the producers felt that because Ezekiel threw the first punch that technically, he provoked the fight. That's just the way it is dudes! There's nothing I can do!"

"IZZY PROTESTS! IZZY PROTESTS!" Izzy protested.

"That's not fair! Gosh!" Harold wheezed.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Bridgette repeated, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ezekiel just closed his eyes as he hung his head low.

"Zeke," Chris spoke, "I know you don't like it. Neither do I for reasons I won't mention...but I'm afraid that the dock of shame awaits."

_**(Dock of Shame) **_

Ezekiel walked down the dock of shame without saying a word. The boat of losers had just pulled up with Chef in it.

"Come on home-school," Chef said sympathetically. "You've gotta get in now."

Ezekiel just nodded his head and threw his belongings into the boat. Before he got in, he looked back at the other campers that were there watching him leave. This is, everyone but Duncan. Even Heather was there and she looked shocked that Ezekiel was the one that had to go. Cody, Geoff, Beth, Gwen, and Harold waved goodbye to their friend, to which he waved back.

But it was Bridgette standing there with tears in her eyes that made it finally hit him: He was out of the game. Not just eliminated, but evicted! For what? Some stupid fight? He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. He then took a deep breath and looked at Bridgette once more.

"Go ahead kid," Chef whispered to him as he 'stalled" the boat. "I won't stop ya. Just make it quick!"

Ezekiel nodded his head to Chef and raced back towards the campers.

Bridgette didn't wait for him to get there. She raced onto the dock to him as well. When the two met, they embraced greatly, tears slowly forming in their eyes.

"Promise me you'll win this game, eh," he whispered to her.

"I promise," she whispered back.

They then kissed very passionately one last time for quite some time.

"Come on home-school!" Chef called over. "I can't pretend this motor don't work forever, ya know!"

The couple broke from their kiss and looked into each others eyes once again. Though there were tears in them, they still seemed to sparkle and shine with emotion.

"I love you," Ezekiel whispered.

"I love you too," Bridgette whispered back.

They embraced one more time before letting go. Ezekiel then made his way to the Boat of Losers and told Chef he was ready. He then jumped into the boat and Chef drove him away from Total Drama Island. The campers just stayed there and watched until he was out of sight.

Everyone, including Heather, felt pretty bad about what had just happened. They decided for just a minute to put aside their differences and approached Bridgette on the Dock of Shame to comfort her. Bridgette just smiled at them all and wiped the tears from her eyes as they each hugged her sympathetically.

"Izzy will help Bridgette avenge him," Izzy whispered to Bridgette as she puller her in for a hug.

"Thank you Izzy," she replied.

The only one that hadn't joined them just yet was Charlie Brown. He just stood there and was trying to absorb what had just happened. Duncan, the bad guy, got to stay while Ezekiel, the good guy, had to leave. He couldn't comprehend how this made sense.

"It's not fair," he muttered to himself. "It's just not fair..."

A small tear dropped from Charlie Brown's eye.

_**END**_

_**Evicted – Ezekiel**_

_**Order of Elimination**_

_**Courtney; Noah; Justin; Sadie: DJ; Owen: Eva; Leshawna; Trent; Katie; Ezekiel. **_

**SUBPLOT WITH AUTHOR AND KRATOS! **

"**I still fail to see why I must stand in front of you while you address the audience," Kratos muttered. "I've defeated a Basilik; Medusa; even Ares, the God of War! What makes you think these pathetic humans are a threat to me?" **

**The timid author didn't respond. He slowly poked his head out from behind Kratos and faced the audience. **

"**Uh...hi everyone...how are you..." **

**The audience greeted him to a chorus of jeers and boos and thrust piles of garbage and weapons at the fan fiction author with pure rage and hatred. He immediately ducked behind Kratos who was now averting these attacks with the Shield of Helios, though barely. **

"**By the Gods!" he exclaimed. "What have you done to infuriate them so?" **

"**It's my latest chapter!" TDI Charlie Brown tried to explain. "In order for the story to progress and make sense, I had to vote off everyone's favorite character Ezekiel!" **

**Kratos froze in his tracks. He slowly turned towards the author, a scowl forming on his face. **

"**You did...what?" he growled. **

"**I...had Ezekiel eliminated from the contest," the author timidly replied, sensing something wrong with the God of War. **

**Kratos was now fuming. "You have the AUDACITY to eliminate Ezekiel, the character that made this story fun and dramatic. The character everyone was ROOTING FOR?" **

"**It had to be done!" the author pleaded. "I have to make the people hate Duncan and I wanted to get an emotional reaction from them. Not only that! But it's the only way for the story to make sense in the long run! Please don't look at the short term! You have to trust me! In the long run it'll be worth it! I promise!" **

**Kratos wasn't listening. He had now pulled out his Blades of Chaos and slowly and menacingly approached TDI Charlie Brown. **

"**I'll give you to the count of fifty to get out of my sight!" he warned. **

**TDI Charlie Brown gulped and turned to the reading audience real quickly to say, "See you guys next time! Promise me you'll be gentle with the reviews and trust me when I say that though you're going to be disgusted with me now, it'll be worth it in the long run! Until then, bye!" **

**He then turned to run as fast as he could, but Kratos, being the God of War, wasn't about to play by the rules with the man that had eliminated his favorite TDI camper. **

"**One...two..." he counted, "...skip a few...fifty!" **

**He swung his Blades of Chaos with all his might as he gave chase to the terrified author! **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – Well, it appears you guys WERE upset about Ezekiel being eliminated in the contest, but you were all very understanding at the same time. Thank you so much for not trying to kill me, unlike a certain Kratos. (As for how I survived. He was about to impale me, but some telegram guy arrived via Looney Toons style and delivered him a letter that invited him to the next Mortal Kombat tournament, which he was more than willing to accept). **

**Anyways, in contrast to all the drama and heartbreak last chapter, this chapter is going to be much more humorous. That means it'll involve Izzy being her crazy self, some vomiting, people getting hurt Looney Toons style, Chef cross-dressing, and more Jersey Shore bashing (I will not stop until people recognize it to be the piece or garbage it really is.)**

**Chapter Thirty Five – Who Can You Trust Charlie Brown? **

_**(Infirmary) **_

Charlie Brown had spent the night in the infirmary by Linus' side. Never did he anticipate that his best friend would have hiked his way alone from America to the middle of nowhere, Canada. His friend looked thin, pale, and weak as he lay there unconscious.

Now that he thought about it, he too wasn't feeling so well. Last night had been high on emotions once it had been announced that Ezekiel had been disqualified from the game. Gwen had accompanied Bridgette at the Dock of Shame and comforted her as she cried. Cody and Harold just hung out outside their cabin feeling glum that one of their friends had been booted off in an unfair manner. Izzy had been trying to break into the producer's condo nearby all night, demanding an explanation until Chef Hatchet carried her back to her cabin and strapped her to her bed. And Duncan, well, he didn't appear to be too affected by the whole ordeal other than the bruises on his face.

From what Charlie Brown saw from the infirmary window, no one got a lot of sleep last night. Not even the Screaming Gophers, who were dealing with problems of their own. Geoff seemed down about yesterday's conversation with Bridgette; Heather and Tyler were struggling with one another to acquire Lindsay for their alliance; Beth was still struggling with herself and deciding what the right course of action should be...everything was just a mess. It was all almost too much for the six year old to manage.

Charlie Brown sighed and continued to watch his friend breath lightly on the bed.

Chef Hatchet came into the infirmary tent wearing his nurse dress and carrying some hospital tools on a tray.

'I'll never understand why that man likes to dress like a girl,' Charlie Brown shuddered as he unfortunately caught glimpse of the man's hairy legs.

Chef approached Linus and placed his hands on his wrist to check his pulse. But the instant he touched Linus, the boy yelped in terror as he jumped from the bed. Chef, startled by his sudden outburst, screamed like a girl too and hid behind one of the unoccupied beds in the tent. Charlie Brown jumped and let out a yelp of his own.

Linus continued to cry out in terror for a few more seconds as his eyes bulged in and out of his head and his hands trembling the whole while. Finally, Linus settled down and passed out once again.

Chef and Charlie Brown got out of their hiding spots and slowly approached Linus, unsure what he was going to do next. Thankfully, it wasn't anything extreme this time. Instead, Linus just coughed weakly before pulling himself to his feet by grabbing onto Charlie Brown for support.

"...my blanket, Charlie Brown..." he muttered weakly. "My blanket...I have to have it back..."

"Blanket?" Chef questioned.

"I sent him my good luck security blanket...a few weeks ago," Linus explained, trying to stay on his feet. "...but...I just can't go on without it...I need it...now..."

Linus took one more deep breath before he passed out again. Chef, now somewhat alarmed, raced to the back of the medical tent. Within seconds, he came back out with a glass of cold water. At first, Charlie Brown thought Chef was going to splash Linus with the water. But when Chef reached him and his passed out friend, he stood there and calmly drank the contents of the glass. A moan from Linus turned his attention back to him.

"See? I keep passing out," Linus explained pathetically. "Can't you see Charlie Brown? I'm desperate...I can't be separated from my blanket one second longer...ugh..."

Once again, Linus had passed out. Chef didn't waste a second racing to the back once again and coming out with another cold glass of water. Charlie Brown hoped he would use it on his friend this time. No such luck. Chef drank the water yet again.

"What?" He barked when he saw Charlie Brown staring at him in disbelief. "I'm thirsty! Can't a guy be thirsty without some kid staring at him like he's got five heads?"

Linus stirred and awoke once again. Charlie Brown helped him to his feet and guided him to his bed.

"Please Charlie Brown," Linus pleaded. "Please...I beg you...give me back my blanket...please..."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **I felt horrible. Here was my best friend, who came from miles away to get his prized blanket back. It felt horrible to have to tell him what had to be told.

_**END**_

"Well Linus..." Charlie Brown began. He wasn't sure how to break this to his friend. "I'd like to give you your blanket back. But..." He paused one more time, taking a deep breath.

Linus looked at him with pleading eyes, which made it all the more difficult for Charlie Brown to have to tell him.

"...The truth is...well...I...I don't know where your blanket is."

A horrific shriek could be heard throughout the campgrounds.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BLANKET IS?" Linus exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Charlie Brown by the cuff of his shirt.

Within seconds, Linus fell to the ground as his knees lost their strength. He gasped for air as the news began to sink in. His best friend had lost the only thing that could bring peace and order back into his life.

"Woe is me," he muttered sadly. "Woe is me."

"I'm sorry Linus. Really, I am," Charlie Brown apologized. "But I was forced to give it up during one of the challenges to Chef Hatchet here. He probably knows where it is. Right Chef?"

"Do I look like I'm responsible for your garbage, maggot?" Chef grunted.

"GARBAGE?" Linus cried out. "MY BLANKET IS NOT GARBAGE! IT'S...it's..."

Linus never got to finish his sentence. He fainted yet again. And once again, Chef ran to the back of the tent for a glass of water. When he returned, he drank it and just waited for Linus to come around again.

When he did awake, Charlie Brown helped him up again and tried to comfort him.

"Just relax Linus," he assured. "I'm sure Chef can retrace his steps from the day he took the blanket."

"Aw fine," Chef grumbled. "You and your pathetic obsessions. Let's see now...took the rag...placed it in my kitchen...but it was in the way when I was making my famous squid egg casserole. So I took it and...the boat house? Yeah, that sounds about right. I think I put it in the boat house where all the other unwanted junk goes."

"The boat house?" Linus gulped.

"There Linus," Charlie Brown smiled. "That's a start. We'll find your blanket. I'm sure of it."

But at this point, Linus wasn't paying attention. He was too upset over his missing blanket.

"I gave you my blanket. Not just any blanket: my prized blanket. My security and safety was THAT blanket. The one thing that means the entire world to me. The one thing that gives me security. And what happens? You let some strange ugly man takes it away from you. And now, that same man THINKS it's in a boat house."

"HEY! I resent that ugly part!" Chef barked.

Linus just sat on the ground in silence for a couple minutes. He didn't make a sound. Not one motion. Now one emotion was being expressed. He just sat there there like a zombie. Chef and Charlie Brown were worried for a minute before...

"CHARLIE BROWN, I OUGHTA KICK YOU!" Linus bellowed out. Linus jumped to his feet and got right into his friend's face. Charlie Brown was taken aback by the look of wrath that had now formed on the face of the supposed calm and emotionally stable Linus. For a second, Charlie Brown was afraid that Linus might hit him. Fortunately for him though, Linus fainted once more as quickly as he had jumped up.

"Come on Linus," Charlie Brown reasoned as he helped Linus recover once more. "Just stay calm. You need your rest. Once you're feeling better, I'm sure Chef Hatchet will be more than willing to help you find your blanket. After all, he used to be in the army. He's probably a master of locating missing objects. With his skills, your blanket is as good as...found...uh..."

Charlie Brown was distracted when he caught glimpse of Chef Hatchet out of the corner of his eyes applying eyeliner and lipstick to his face. Not only that, but he could hear him muttering something about the color of the eyeliner not matching his nurse uniform.

"Good grief," was all Charlie Brown could say.

_**(Mess Hall) **_

In the Mess Hall, most of the campers were sitting down for their breakfast. Some of them were confused when they saw a tray loaded with bowls of burnt cereal and no Chef Hatchet, but not entirely surprised.

At the Killer Bass table, Gwen was gently rubbing Bridgette's back. It had been a rough night for the surfer girl and it showed. A black ring had formed under both here eyes from crying the night before. Her hair was a complete mess. Not to mention the slight loss of color in her face.

"Come on Bridgette," Gwen comforted. "It'll be okay. Ezekiel would want you to stay strong."

Bridgette just sighed at the mention of his name and continued to stir her burnt cereal.

Gwen thought for a second. She wanted to say something that would cheer her friend up. Anything to put a smile on her face again. Finally, she thought of something.

"After all, you can't let Ezekiel see that women are emotionally inferior to men. You might give the poor guy the wrong idea about girls. And heaven knows he doesn't need any more wrong impressions. Might affect your relationship, ya know."

This got a small chuckle from Bridgette. "Thanks Gwen," she smiled as she dried her eyes. "I needed that."

"I thought you would," Gwen replied.

"I gotta ask you though Gwen. How did you manage to come around after Trent got voted off?"

"Well, it wasn't easy at first," Gwen sighed. "But it's like he told me before he left: It's not goodbye forever. Just for now. We'll see each other at the end of the competition again. So until then, I'm to continue on and try to win this thing for us."

Bridgette sighed as she listened to her goth friend.

"So I guess that's what you're gonna have to do Bridge. Just keep telling yourself that it's not goodbye forever and remember that you're in it to win for yourself and Ezekiel now."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Well, it'll take a little time...and a heck of a lot of ice cream. But yeah."

Again, Bridgette chuckled at her friend's comments. She smiled at her and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank goodness you're still here," Bridgette smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No big deal," Gwen replied.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Yeah, I know that was totally out of character of me and all. But if you ever had to go through what Bridgette and I have gone through in this stupid contest, you'd understand. (She pauses for a minute) But don't expect it to be a recurring habit of mine. (She sighs) Trent, if you're watching...I miss you.

_**END**_

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted as he proudly walked into the mess hall. "I trust everyone's feeling great this morning?"

"Bite me," Heather huffed.

"Stick it down your throat," Harold wheezed.

"Go suck a lemon," Cody snapped.

"Eat it, Mclean," Duncan growled.

"Cut off your manhood!" Gwen glared.

"Go watch Jersey Shore!" Izzy retorted.

"Izzy!" Tyler shivered.

"What?"

"Too harsh!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Tyler – **(Rubbing his temples) Ugh...that show leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

_**END**_

"Anyways," Chris continued, "I have an announcement to make. Some of you may like this announcement while others of you, not so much."

Instantly, all eyes fell upon the sadistic host in silence. Not a sound was made for a few minutes as Chris allowed the tension and suspense to build up. Finally, after what felt like forever, Chris made his announcement.

"As of this moment on, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass are no more! The teams are now dissolved and it is every camper for his or her self!"

All the campers cheered for this announcement. Especially a certain queen bee and delinquent.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(She breaths a sigh of relief) Good! I survived to the merge. That is exactly what I needed to do if I was going to survive in this game. Another two challenges and Tyler might have actually gotten me. But now...it's too late!

**Duncan – **Good! Finally! No more teammates to hold me back from my true potential in this game. Especially Malibu. Of course this still doesn't change the fact that everyone's got it out for me ever since I got home-school eliminated from the game. But it DOES give me a better chance.

**Gwen – **Good! It's about time I got to go solo. I mean, I made a few good friends here, but now that it's every camper for his or her self, I can actually try to have Heather's permed butt eliminated.

**Geoff – **(Pumping his fists into the air) Whoo! Awesome! We're in the home stretch! And I'm still here! This calls for a party!

**Beth – **(Looking somewhat down) Thure, I'm happy to have made it to thith point in the game...but I'm not too fond on HOW I got here. (She sighs) I thitll can't believe I haven't found the courage to thtand up againstht Heather yet. I really want to, but...what if thee geth me eliminated?

**Cody – **(Excited) Whoo hoo! Merge baby! (He stops for a second) Wait...I'm feeling something...crawling up my arm...it's in my fingers... (He starts to play an air guitar again, but stops after five seconds. He sighs) Nope. Still dead to me. Well, on the bright side, now these stupid teams can't separate me from Lindsay. Now maybe I have a chance again!

**Izzy – **Oh Izzy is excited to be here! REALLY excited! But that midget might be a problem. Everyone else here is still convinced he's just a six year old boy. But I think I proved my point to them yesterday! No six year old could outrun me like that and not get hit by a SINGLE paint ball! (She points to he camera) YOU HEARD IT FROM ME FOLKS! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!

**Harold – **The merger! Yes! I knew my mad skills would help me get this far! And now, my mad skills will take me to the very end of this contest and to victory!

**Lindsay – **Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm still here! (She reaches into her pocket and pulls out some lipstick) I knew I did the right thing by bringing extra lip gloss for this contest.

**Tyler – **Yeah baby! The T man's still in the game! To the extreme! (His face suddenly becomes very serious) But Heather's still in the game. And now that anyone's fair game and everyone can vote...I just KNOW I can get her eliminated for sure! She's going down!

**Bridgette – **(She still looks a little down) Don't get me wrong: I'm happy I'm still in the hunt for the hundred grand...but...it would have been a whole lot better if Ezekiel were here with me. I know he wouldn't want me moping, but...(She wipes a tear from her eye) ….Ezekiel, I miss you.

**Charlie Brown – **(He looks very excited) The merge? I actually made it to the merge! (He points to the camera) I'll bet all you back home didn't think I would make it this far! Well here I am! And now that I'm here, I'm going to win! Just you wait! I'll show you all!

_**END**_

"All right! All right! Save the cheering! You're cutting into my personal screen time," Chris grumbled. "Anyways, the other good news is that today, for your first individual challenge, two of you will be winning invincibility!"

"Awesome," Harold wheezed.

"Enough hogging my TV time," Chris snapped at the lanky nerd. "Let's get to the challenge." Before Chris continued, he cleared his throat and changed his tone to a more serious one. "Campers, lately, I've noticed that some of you are having trouble getting along with one another."

All the contestants perked their heads up at this announcement. Their attention was fixed solely on the smarmy host.

"Lately, I've taken note that there are certain tensions amongst you that are unresolved. Grudges that have not been settled. Areas in certain relationships where the hatchet has not yet been buried."

Heather glanced over at Gwen, who was glaring right back at her. Though this didn't bother Heather at all. Izzy immediately shot daggers at Charlie Brown, who instantly cowered under the table. Tyler and Cody glanced over at one another. They could both feel the tension between one another as Lindsay sat between the two. Lastly, Bridgette and Duncan shot looks at one another. Of all the tension in the room, their tension was by far the thickest.

"Having said that," Chris continued, "I would like to take this time to inform you all that after a brief meeting with the producers, director, and myself, we've all come to the conclusion that something must be done about this immediately."

"You're seriously not considering a counseling session, are you?" Gwen questioned. The sound of that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I gotta agree," Duncan added. "You're not gonna make me sit around in a circle, hold hands, and sing 'Kum Ba Yah,' with these guys."

"Hush! Let me finish please!" Chris snapped. "As I was saying, we've all decided that in this case, the best course of action is...

…

…

…

…

...TO EXPOSE IT AND MILK IT FOR ALL IT'S WORTH BABY!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Why am I not surprised?

_**END  
**_

"Today campers, we're going to play a little game I like to call 'To Trust or Not to Trust! That is The Question!'".

"Oh, there isn't any question about it whatsoever," Gwen snapped as she glared at Heather. "I trust Heather as far as I can throw her!"

"Well, same to you wierdo! Only I trust you even less because I can't throw you that far at all! What with your big butt and all!"

By this point, Gwen and Heather were on their feet and starting one another right in the eyes. Neither one blinking and their teeth growling.

"You getting all this?" Chris whispered to Snoopy.

Snoopy, who had been recording the whole confrontation, gave his boss the thumbs up in response.

"Girls," Chris continued, "As happy as I am that your little rivalry is going to continue to bring in the ratings and the drama, I have some bad news for you. In today's challenge, the two of you will not be partners at any point."

"And how is that bad news?" Gwen questioned. "I can't wait to hear this one."

"Why? Because the things you two would have done to one another! The cat fighting! The betrayals! The lengths you two would go through to embarrass and hurt one another! The ratings that would have brought in! Don't you two know ANYTHING about hosting a reality show?"

"Nope. And by your sadistic tactics, I'd say I don't want to pursue the career any time soon," Gwen replied.

"Bah! You wouldn't be good at it anyways," Chris retorted. "Anyways, back to the challenge at hand. In this contest, contestants will be paired up into teams of two. Both teams consisting of one boy and one girl."

"Wait!" Duncan interrupted. "So that means Malibu and I might be paired up as a team?"

"Possibly," Chris replied.

"Pft," Duncan scoffed.

"Oh, don't you think for a second I'm going to work with that...that jerk!" Bridgette snapped.

"Hey, it's totally up to you whether you two work together or not. I'm not going to tell you what to do for the challenge," Chris replied. "But I'm not done yet. There will be a total of five challenges. At the end of each round, the team that finishes in last place is eliminated. Then, right after that, the teams will be shuffled again. Though that's not to say you won't end up with the same partner throughout the entity of the challenge. Which, in some cases, we're hoping for."

"Wait," Cody interjected. "So you're saying that if we make it to the next round, the teams will be shuffled up again?"

"Do you need a Q-tip?" Chris growled. "Stop interrupting me! Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! Anyways, the last team standing wins invincibility and the prize that goes along with it: a shower!"

"Oh, how nice," Heather sarcastically cheered.

"Hey now! This isn't just any shower," Chris retorted. "This shower is being imported from one of the greatest portable shower companies in the world. It doubles as a jet massage while you get cleaned. It'll be hooked up to actual plumbing and you'll be showering with clean water. It's a good prize!"

Some of the campers actually looked excited to hear this.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds, like, SO good!" Lindsay squealed.

"Amen to that!" Harold smiled.

"Okay! We've wasted enough time talking about this," Chris grumbled as he looked at his watch. "Let's get going! We're behind schedule as it is!"

_**(Outside the campgrounds – Near a rock cliff) **_

"For the first part of this challenge, which I like to call 'Up The Wall', we start off with six teams of two!" Chris explained. "First, we randomly pair you up into teams of two. Snoopy! If you'd be so kind."

Snoopy saluted his boss and revealed two wheels that had been made specifically for this challenge. Each wheel had six faces and were divided based on the gender. Therefore, one wheel had the faces of Cody, Harold, Tyler, Charlie Brown, Geoff, and Duncan. The other one had the faces of Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Heather.

Snoopy gave both wheels his mightiest spin. The campers just watched until the wheels stopped spinning, anxious and nervous about who they might have to be paired up with. After thirty intense seconds, the wheels finally stopped and the first team was revealed: Charlie Brown and Izzy.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Izzy growled. "Izzy refuses to be partnered up with this manipulative fraud!"

"Fraud? What on earth are you talking about?" Charlie Brown demanded. "If anyone should be protesting, it should be me! You're the one who tried to kill me yesterday!"

Chris just chuckled. He could smell the ratings pouring in as he pictured this episode airing.

Snoopy spun the wheel four more times and soon, the remaining five teams were determined. The next team was Cody and Beth. After that, Geoff and Bridgette. Following them, Tyler and Gwen. Next was Lindsay and Duncan. That left Harold and Heather.

"Yes!" Harold wheezed.

"Ugh," Heather groaned.

"Now that the teams are decided," Chris continued, "we can move onto the actual challenge. This one's simple: a simple race up the mountain via rock climbing. Ladies! You'll be harnessed with safety gear whilst the men stay down and hold your harnesses. Can you trust your partners to be able to support you should you slip and fall? I trust you'll decide when the time comes," he snickered.

Bridgette, Beth, and Lindsay didn't have too much trouble trusting their partners. Heather was a little skeptical of Harold. But like her, she knew he was going to be fighting as hard as he could for invincibility. That put her worries at ease momentarily. Gwen and Izzy weren't as trusting towards their partners. Izzy for obvious reasons wouldn't trust Charlie Brown. As for Gwen, she knew the reputation that Tyler had when it came to this kind of thing.

"Okay Tyler, I don't know how else to put this," Gwen sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder, "so I'll just come out and say it: if you let go of the harnesses and let me fall to my death, your ass is haunted. If I die today, I'm going to haunt you."

Tyler gulped at this threat, but quickly assured Gwen that she was in safe hands.

"Relax!" he smiled. "I'm a member of the rock climbing club back home. I do this sort of thing all the time!"

_**Confession Cam **_

**Gwen – **In all honesty...that's what worries me.

_**END**_

Once the ladies were hooked to their harnesses and the boys had a hold of the ends, they took their positions at the bottom of the cliff and awaited Chris to give the signal.

"And...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...GO!"

The girls raced for the cliff and started climbing as fast as they could. Some of them, like Izzy and Bridgette had little to no trouble racing up the cliff. Bridgette was able to find each and every rock sticking out the side of the cliff just fine and took advantage of it's support. Izzy was just like a mountain goat: leaping from one spot to the other.

"Go Bridge!" Geoff cheered. "You can do it!"

"Oh get over it," Duncan sneered as he pulled the rope that supported Heather. "She's not gonna go for you just because home-school is gone."

"Who cares about that?" Geoff asked. "I just wanna win!"

"Amen," Cody replied as he pulled on Beth's harness, giving the wannabe support.

Beth wasn't doing as good as Bridgette or Izzy, but she was making progress. She and Gwen were neck and neck.

Lindsay and Heather were having the most trouble out of the bunch. Lindsay just wasn't used to doing this sort of thing at all. As for Heather, she just wasn't good at it period.

"Look for the rocks sticking out! Those are the ones you need to use to pull yourselves up!" Harold called out to Heather.

"When I want your help, I'll ask for it, mon-nerdo!" Heather snapped back.

"Okay," Harold just smiled. "Go ahead my goddess. Take your time. After all, I could stare at your beautiful butt all day."

Some of the other campers snickered at Harold's perverted comments. Mainly because it was at the expense of Heather. Plus they found it quite hilarious how quickly her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Ooh, Hannah. Harsh sun burn," Lindsay cringed when she saw how red her friend's face was. "You should totally use some of my aloe when we get back to the cabins."

But Heather wasn't paying attention. At this point, she was too focused on getting up the cliff before the nerd crushing on her could say anything else to embarrass her. Now motivated, she began to pull ahead of Lindsay and was coming up fast on Beth and Gwen.

_**Confession Cam **_

**Harold_ – _**(Giving a sly smile) Am I good or am I good?

_**END**_

Bridgette was nearing the top. As she put weight on a rock sticking out, she felt the rock give way underneath. Time ceased temporarily as she shrieked and closed her eyes once she felt her body go weightless. But when she opened her eyes back up, she found herself dangling safely in the air. Geoff below had a good grip on her harness and was slowly guiding her back to the cliff.

"Thanks Geoff!" she called down.

"No prob Bridge!" Geoff called back, giving her the thumbs up.

Bridgette gave him thumbs up right back and proceeded to finish the race.

"Bridgette and Geoff are moving on to the next round!" Chris announced.

Not too far behind Bridgette, Izzy leaped to the finish. Once she reached the top, she gave a triumphant roar while beating her chest.

"Izzy and Charlie Brown are moving on!"

"Yeah baby! And not once did I need to rely on that midget!" she proudly boasted. Down on the ground, Charlie Brown just grumbled as he unhooked the harness from himself.

'She's absolutely crazy,' he thought to himself.

Beth almost lost her footing, but Cody was able to guide her back to the cliff with no trouble at all. Because of this, Beth and Cody finished the race in third. And though she was dog tired after racing to the top as fast as she possibly could, Heather did manage to pass Gwen and pull herself over the top to finish in fourth along with Harold.

Now it was down to Lindsay and Gwen. From the way things looked, Gwen was sure to win as she was a goof three yards ahead of Lindsay. She stepped on a rock and pushed herself up...only for the rock to give way. Gwen began to fall towards the ground.

And was Tyler able to prevent her from falling too far? Unfortunately, no. The jock had been jerked forward by Gwen's sudden plummet and had lost his footing. So as Gwen fell to the ground, she yanked Tyler up. The two of them screamed as their bodies flailed around uncontrollably through the air. Finally, the weight from both campers managed to balance out and the jock and the goth were hanging helplessly in mid-air.

"Uh...heh...at least you didn't fall to your death," Tyler joked.

Gwen just shot the jock a glare before smacking him upside the head.

"...and Lindsay and Duncan are the last team to move on!" Chris announced. "Which means Tyler and Gwen are out of the running. And that makes them...LOSERS! And losers report to the boat house! Or as I like to call it, the loser cabin!"

Gwen just glared at the host. What wouldn't she give to be able to get over to the cliff and grab one of those rocks to chuck at him right now. Tyler was pretty upset too.

"Now then," Chris cleared his throat. "If you'll all follow me to the kitchen, we'll get the next teams established and begin the second part of the challenge.

_**(Mess Hall – Kitchen)**_

The campers watched as Snoopy spun the wheels once again. This time, Gwen's face and Tyler's face had been taken off. For this round, Harold had been paired up with Heather yet again.

'You've gotta be kidding me,' she grumbled to herself.

'It must be my lucky day', Harold grinned.

Geoff was paired up with Beth. Izzy was paired up with Duncan. Lindsay was paired up with Cody. And that left Bridgette and Charlie Brown as partners.

Once the teams were decided, "Chris" entered the room in an unusual fashion: he bolted through the kitchen doors and somersaulted to the podium Snoopy had set up for him. When "Chris" landed, he ducked behind the podium real quickly for some reason or another before emerging.

"Campers! Welcome to your second part of today's challenge!" he bellowed triumphantly.

While the campers were watching Chris and waiting for him to give the instructions for the challenge, they failed to notice another man, presumably an intern, dressed as Chris McLean crawl out from behind the podium and proceeded to the nearest exit unnoticed. That is, he was unnoticed by all except the cameraman.

_**Confession Cam **_

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Chris McLean in one paw. He then holds up a picture of an ear of corn in the other. Motioning that he thought Chris' tactics of boosting his own ego to be corny, he breaks out laughing at his own joke.)

_**END**_

"For this challenge, the ladies on each team will be preparing a special dish for their male partners," Chris began. "A truly unique type of fish. One that is a true delicacy in the great country of Japan. I give to you...the Japanese poisonous blow fish!"

All the campers gasped in horror as Snoopy came around and handed each team a blowfish. Chris, not heading their concern, pulled down a diagram of the mentioned fish that showed it's biological structure.

"As you all know," he lectured, "when the blow fish has to protect itself from predators, it puffs itself up and releases a deadly poison through it's spikes that when entered into the bloodstream can paralyze the victim. The poisonous glands have enough poison in them to kill at least thirty people! Though the fish is the most delicious in the world, it is also the most dangerous to prepare. They much be sliced very, very carefully so that the poisonous organs are not cooked and served along with the rest of the fish. For if eaten, the poison will paralyze all nerves of the human body. And remember this one important fact...there is no known antidote to cure the body of the poison...but other than that, no pressure."

"Yeah, right," Duncan replied. "Easy for you to say. Your chef isn't some psycho hose beast."

He glanced back over to his partner. The red head, not paying the least bit of attention to Chris, was sucking on her blow fish like it was a sucker.

"Whichever teams successfully prepare the blow fish and eat it WITHOUT getting sick will move on. First team to get sick is eliminated from the contest. In the case all teams are successful, the team that eats last will be eliminated. All righty them...have at it campers!"

Of all the girls there, Bridgette was the only one who was confident enough to begin working on her blow fish. Charlie Brown felt a little better about this, but he was still uncomfortable about having to eat a blow fish.

Izzy dove right in as well, but Duncan wasn't as confident in his partner's abilities.

Cody gulped as Lindsay picked up her carving knife and poked her blow fish, which immediately deflated and, like a balloon, flew around the room until it broke through a window. Lindsay raced after it helplessly.

Beth looked down at her blow fish. Her hands were trembling as she prepared to carve the fish. But an assuring hand on her shoulder from Geoff made all those nerves go away instantaneously. In fact, Beth could have sworn that she felt her face get a little warm. With this new confidence, she went to work on her blow fish.

"Ugh," Heather grumbled. "How the heck am I supposed to prepare this stupid thing? I haven't even taken biology yet! I don't know it's glands from it's intestines!"

"Fear not m'lady," Harold smiled. "For I am sure that no matter how you prepare the fish, it will be like taking a bite out of heaven. I remain confident in your abilities as a chef and as a biologist. Possum scouts honor: before this day is over, I will have eaten a successfully prepared blow fish from the one lady that means more than the world to me!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(Looking beyond furious) I swear! If that lanky, wheezing, pathetic, little nerd calls me 'his love' one more time...I can't be responsible for what will happen to the little twerp! (She points to the camera) I say this with utmost seriousness: I would rather date any other man in the entire universe before I date that loser! ANY other man! You hear me? ANYONE ELSE!

_**END**_

_**(Meanwhile, back in the infirmary) **_

Linus had just woken up from a power nap and was feeling a little better. Though he was still desperate to get his blanket back.

"...and now it's going to be longer than I thought because that stupid Charlie Brown lost it," he mumbled. "...I just hope that blockhead was right about that cross-dressing man being a professional hunter and tracker. Otherwise..."

Before Linus could finish his thoughts, he heard music blaring from behind the curtain on the other side of the room. Also behind the curtain, Linus could see a tall, dark figure begin dancing to the music. This music had an 80's dance sound to it and the figure was dancing around to it quite gracefully.

Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, Linus approached the curtain and peeked behind it. He did so only to find a horrific sight: Chef Hatchet, wearing more make-up than any man should wear and dancing around the room. To male it worse, he was dressed in pink short shorts, a pink tank top that only covered the upper half of his chest, pink gloves, and pink cowgirl boots. To make the sight even more disturbing, he was dancing around quite femininely while mouthing the words to Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. _

Chef Hatchet was popping his hips as he strutted around behind the curtain with his eyes closed. He was also kicking his hairy legs quite high, which almost revealed Chef's butt area. Linus didn't see it fortunately, but wasn't lucky enough to miss the glimpse of the bottom of his butt cheeks.

"...my blanket's doomed..." Linus cried out as he fainted once more. Not from withdrawals, but from utter disgust to what he just witnessed.

_**(Mess Hall – Kitchen) **_

After some time had passed, the girls had finished preparing the blow fish for their partners to eat.

Bridgette's fish looked as though it had been prepared professionally by a trained chef. She passed the dish to Charlie Brown, who still looked unsure as to whether he should take the risk or not.

'I don't want to take the risk of being poisoned if she prepared it wrong,' he thought to himself. 'But on the other hand, I'll hurt her feelings by not doing it. And Bridgette's been so nice to me. Even after I accused her of trying to make me look bad on live television. And besides, she did a good job during the cooking challenge we had a little while ago. I guess if I was to have anyone prepare blow fish for me, it would have to be her.'

Taking a deep breath, Charlie Brown grabbed a piece of the fish and slowly put it in his mouth. After chewing, he finally swallowed the fish.

'Nothing's happening...nothing...uh oh...I feel a little sick! I'm poisoned! I'm poisoned! I'm...oh. No. That's just the fish going down my thorat...hey! I'm okay!'

"I'm okay!" Charlie Brown cheered.

"Yes!" Bridgette cried out! "Charlie Brown! You're awesome!"

Che knelt down and gave her partner a hug to celebrate their victory.

"Bridgette and Charlie Brown are moving on!" Chris declared. "Who's next?"

Izzy pushed her dish up to Duncan. The delinquent had to admit that it looked just as good as Bridgette's did. But still, this was Izzy he was working with.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Izzy barked. "It's fine. I've had to eat hundreds of these while hiding from the RCMP in Japan! Not once did I get poisoned!"

Duncan still didn't look convinced.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to get back at you for getting my Zeke eliminated, I would do so in a more, painful way! But right now, I'm focused on bigger...erm, smaller things." As she said this, she shot a glance over to Charlie Brown. "And I will NOT be upstaged by that midget again! Now EAT!"

Duncan didn't get a chance to argue as Izzy shoved the entire plate of blow fish into the delinquents mouth. While gasping in horror, Duncan swallowed the fish. He held his breath in anticipation. His forehead began to sweat profusely. His hands trembled. His stomach churned. Something was coming back up his esophagus!

Duncan closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. But instead, what emerged from his mouth was a loud BURP! After that, he felt fine.

"Izzy and Duncan are the next to move on!"

Meanwhile, Harold looked at Heather's dish. What a mess. She clearly had no idea what she was doing. But the lanky nerd had made a promise and he was bound to keep it. If not for the challenge, to prove to Heather what she meant to him. He studied the dish very carefully. He smelt out each portion of fish; poked each piece thoroughly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he picked out the smallest portion and popped it in his mouth.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Heather mocked. "I just told you I had no idea what I was doing! Yet you still eat it! You could have waited for one of the others to fall to the ground paralyzed, but no. You had to do it yourself! Well, my hands are clean of this. I warned you. That was all I could do. If you die, my conscious is clear. You..."

"No need to worry," Harold replied. "I'm perfectly fine."

Heather stared at him, gawking in shock. Indeed, he was perfectly healthy

"Heather and Harold advance to round three!" Chris announced.

It was down to two. Beth's fish looked decent. Lindsay's, however, looked even worse than Heather's. Not even Harold could decipher which pieces were free of the poison. Cody looked nervous and wasn't sure he dared even touch the mess in front of him.

Geoff, confident in Beth, popped one of the pieces of blow fish into his mouth and chewed.

"Lindsay...I'm sorry," Cody sighed. "I didn't want to let you down, but...I can't. I just can't risk it."

"Huh?" Lindsay sounded hurt.

'Oh great,' Cody thought to himself. 'I try to be a good partner for my dream girl and what do I do? I hurt her feelings. Maybe Heather was right. I don't have a chance with her. I...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a very disturbing gurgling sound. Geoff gasped for air before collapsing to the ground. Withing seconds, Geoff's skin turned pale blue and vomit escaped from his mouth. He just lay n the ground helplessly twitching in a pool of his own vomit.

"Geoff!" Beth shrieked as she raced to his side. "Geoff! I'm THO THORRY!"

Geoff couldn't respond to this. He just continued twitching and vomiting.

"Well, I'd say Geoff and Beth failed this part of the challenge," Chris cringed as he listened to Geoff's painful puking. "Which means Lindsay and Cody are moving on!"

"Yes!" Lindsay cheered, oblivious to what was happening to Geoff. "Oh Cody! We did it!"

She scooped the geek into a tight hug, which made his heart flutter. He probably would have enjoyed it more had he not been so concerned for Geoff.

"All right then! I think we're done here. Contestants, if you'll follow me to your next challenge please."

"Hey! What about Geoff!" Beth exclaimed. Tears of fear were forming in her eyes as she helplessly watched Geoff twitch uncontrollably.

By now, Bridgette had joined Beth and was checking Geoff's vital signs.

"He'll be okay," she assured the shaking wannabe. "But we need to get the poison out of his system fast!"

"How?" Beth asked frantically.

"The vomiting!" Harold replied. "The more he vomits, the more the poison will exit the system."

"But what could make him throw up more than he already ith?"

At that moment, Snoopy approached the scene, dressed in his doctor's uniform. Unlike the other contestants, he remained very calm about this situation. He reached into his doctor's bad and pulled out a picture. No one could see what it was until he showed the picture to Geoff.

What Geoff was in the photograph was Chef Hatchet posing for Vogue magazine wearing nothing but a man thong and his Chef's hat. That did it. Geoff began to throw up even more violently than before.

Snoopy put the picture away and mouthed something in his own language. Izzy translated.

"He says the poison's out of his system, but it'll be twelve hours before his nerves recover. Until then, there's nothing else we can do for him. He'll have the interns take him to the medical tent to rest and receive further treatment."

Bridgette gave Beth a reassuring hug as she followed the interns and Geoff to the medical tent. This left the contestants to their next challenge and a disgruntled intern to clean up the vile mess of vomit in the kitchen.

**Who will win the challenge? Who will get voted off? Will Geoff make a full recovery? Can Harold win Heather's heart? Will Linus find his blanket? Can Chef Hatchet get even more disturbing than he already is? Is it possible to make one to many stabs at The Jersey Shore? The answer to the last question: No. That show rapes me and deserves all the hate and more it is about to get, though I'll try to not let it interfere with this story itself. As for the rest of the questions, you'll have to tune in next time to find out. **

**Challenge Cheat Sheet**

**Eliminated – Tyler, Gwen, Geoff, Beth. **

**Still in – Duncan, Bridgette, Heather, Harold, Cody, Lindsay, Izzy, Charlie Brown. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six – Trust is a Fickle Thing, Charlie Brown**

_**(Boat House aka Cabin of Losers) **_

"Okay, this officially sucks," Gwen muttered as she sat on the boat house floor with her chin resting on her elbows.

"Tell me about it," Tyler agreed. "This boat house totally reeks!"

"Not only that, but what's with all this junk?" Gwen frustratedly demanded as she threw some fishing gear out of her domain of the boat house. The gear just missed hitting the jock on the head as he cowered from the goth girl's rage. After she calmed down, she sat back down in the same position as before.

Then the two just sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes. Not one of them spoke a word to the other. After all, a jock and a goth were considered the exact opposites: each one represented the exact opposite ends of the social status. It was like oil meeting water; angels meeting demons; Jersey Shore meeting quality television. _**(A/N – Sorry, had to do it) **_

Finally, not being able to bear the silence any longer, Tyler decided to strike up a conversation with Gwen. He wanted to talk to Gwen about something they both had in common: a desire for Heather's elimination.

"Hey Gwen, since it's a free for all, I was thinking maybe you could join my alliance with Lindsay and Beth. Together, the four of us could eliminate Heather once and for all."

"Well you're straight to the point, aren't you?" Gwen smirked. "I like that. No beating around the bush or dancing around the issue."

"Totally!" Tyler assured her. "So whadaya say?"

"Well...I don't know about joining your alliance," Gwen replied. She almost sounded disgusted at the very thought of it. "But I'd be more than happy to help get rid of Heather. In fact, if she doesn't win invincibility tonight, I'm so going to vote for her."

"Same here! She is going down!" Tyler exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air in excitement. To this, Gwen only rolled her eyes.

"But Tyler, I have to know something right now," Gwen spoke sternly. "When you were first traded over to the Screaming Gophers, you were more than willing to join Heather's alliance. Heck, you even helped her to vote off two of my best friends: Leshawna and Trent!" Now Gwen started to sound irritated at the memory of her two closest friends being eliminated. "I have to know: after helping Heather out so much at the beginning of the switch, what made you change your mind and go against her?"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I see why you would want to. What I mean is at what point did you decide you weren't going to let her boss you around anymore or vote alongside her anymore? I mean, it just sort of came out of nowhere without any known reasons or explanation. So, what motivated you to do so? What event took place that made you decide that you weren't going to take it anymore?"

"Oh...that," Tyler said. "Heh...I guess I never did tell anyone why I did that, did I? Heck, I was just so focused on getting Heather out of the game. You know me though! Once I focus on something, it's all I can see! Like tunnel vision!"

"Uh huh. Anyways, get on with the story."

"Well, it was more than one event that made me decide that Heather needed to leave the game. But it started right before the cooking challenge," Tyler began. "Lindsay and I were hanging out at the dock of shame..."

_(Flashback 1) _

_Tyler and Lindsay sat together and were enjoying the view of the lake that the Dock of Shame provided. Unfortunately, this wouldn't last for long because... _

"_Lindsay!" Heather barked from the girls side of the Screaming Gopher's Cabin. "I need some of your mascara!" _

"_Aw! But Heather! I'm down to my last tube," Lindsay called back. _

"_Lindsay," Heather replied sternly, "do I need to remind you about the rules of being in my alliance?" _

"_Uh...you mean the one where you're allowed to use my stuff but your stuff is strictly off limits?" Lindsay pouted. _

"_Correct! Now if you want to stay in my alliance, I suggest you get your butt over here and show me where your mascara is right now!" _

_Lindsay sighed as she left Tyler's grasp and sulked over to her side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin. _

_Tyler couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde bombshell as he watched her walk sorrowfully to her side of the cabin._

_(END) _

"...so you decided to go against Heather because of a tube of mascara?" Gwen questioned. "That seems a little stupid if you ask me."

"No! That's not it!" Tyler snapped, sounding a little offended. "There's more to it."

_(Flashback) _

"_Lindsay!" Heather snapped from inside the communal showers. "Where's that shampoo? I asked for it like three minutes ago!" _

"_Sorry Heather!" Lindsay replied as she fished through her bag of beauty supplies. "I think I'm out of the strawberry shampoo you like. All I've got is ocean scent and lilac." _

"_Ugh!" Heather cried out. "Lindsay! You idiot! I told you to make sure you'd have enough strawberry shampoo to last the entire competition!" _

"_I tried Heather. Honest I did. But I wanted my hair to smell like strawberries too," Lindsay explained. "I think Tyler really likes it." _

_There was a pause in the shower. Heather didn't say anything for a few minutes. Lindsay waited in fear as to what the consequences were going to be. _

"_You know what Lindsay?" Heather finally said. "You want to have your hair smell nice for Tyler? Fine. Go ahead." _

"_Really? You don't mind?" Lindsay was relieved. _

"_Oh no. Not at all," Heather replied casually. "That is, as long as you don't mind not being a part of my alliance anymore." _

_Lindsay gasped. _

"_Hey. If you'd rather make yourself smell pretty for some guy rather than make it to the final three with me, that's your decision. Just remember that I can't protect you anymore and that I won't be able to help you when they vote you off." _

_Now Lindsay was panicking. She didn't want to forfeit her spot in the final three. And she certainly didn't want to get voted off anytime soon. _

"_J-J-Just hang on Heather!" she stuttered. "I'll see if I've got more back at the cabin! Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" _

_And with that, she bolted out of the communal bathrooms and raced for the cabins. As she raced out of the bathrooms, she ran right by Tyler, who had heard everything since he was waiting outside for his turn to take a shower. _

_END_

"...so, it was for the eye liner AND shampoo?"

"No!" Tyler grumbled. He was starting to get frustrated that Gwen wasn't seeing the picture. After all, Tyler saw Gwen as someone who would have caught onto the problem he had with Heather by now. But alas, it looked like he would have to tell one more story.

_(Flashback)_

_The Screaming Gophers were hard at work during the cooking challenge. And, as she always did during the challenge, Heather was barking orders to all her teammates and demanding that they do a better job. However, there was one teammate that she was focused on yelling at the most. _

"_Lindsay! You idiot!" she shouted to the blonde. "You're supposed to add the milk into the flour before stirring the flour! How the heck are you going to make dough with just flour in the bowel?" _

"_I was just trying to make the flour easier to stir," Lindsay explained. "You know, soften it up a bit?" _

"_You bimbo!" Heather snapped as she pounded the table with her fist. "Don't you know anything? Can't you do ANYTHING without someone holding your hand constantly? UGH!" _

_Lindsay cowered behind a nearby chair as the queen bee unleashed her wrath on her. Nearby, all Tyler could do was watch as Heather verbally abused the poor girl. He flinched at some of the things Heather was saying to her. And to his surprise, Lindsay was just standing there, allowing her to do it. _

_END_

"...she just can't stand up to her," Tyler concluded. "She let's Heather push her around, boss her around, and talk smack to her and she just lets it happen. Like it's nothing!"

Gwen listened to this story carefully and she could tell that Tyler was getting more and more frustrated the more he thought about it.

"Lindsay's a sweet girl," he sighed. "She's too nice to stand up to Heather. And Heather's taking advantage of that. And...and..."

"...and you're fed up with her being bullied," Gwen finished.

"Exactly! That's why...why I want to have Heather eliminated as soon as possible: so Lindsay won't have to be bullied anymore."

"Well, I've got to admit: that's very noble of you," Gwen smiled.

"So you in?"

"Of course," Gwen replied. "In for voting Heather off, that is. As far as Lindsay goes, I'm staying out of that one. Whatever happens with her, you, and Cody is none of my business. After I've helped you get rid of Heather, I owe you nothing. Got it?"

"Totally!" Tyler agreed. He then shook Gwen's hand to secure the deal.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **(She looks a little guilty) Don't tell Tyler I said this, but secretly, I'm rooting for Cody to win Lindsay over. I'm only going along with Tyler just to get rid of Heather once and for all! Yeah, what Tyler's doing is noble and I respect that, but it's just...I don't know...too DISNEY of him, if that makes sense. He wants to be her knight in shining armor while Cody...he just wants to make her happy. In the end, that's more important in my opinion. I guess that's why I like Trent: he wants to make me happy, not save me from everything.(She takes a deep breath. She suddenly freezes as she stares at the camera awkwardly before slapping her forehead) Oh crud...Tyler's going to see this once the show's over, isn't he? Chris, if you're watching this, edit it out please.

**Chris – **(Chuckling evilly) As if!

**Snoopy – **(He holds up the tape that has Gwen's last confession on it. He rolls his eyes and whistles an innocent tune as he pulls the film out of the tape and cuts it. He then holds up a sign that reads "OOPS" before smiling devilishly to the camera.)

**_END_**

_**(Outside on the beach) **_

Snoopy had just finished spinning the wheel to pair up the remaining contestants for the third part of the challenge. The teams were Cody and Bridgette, Izzy and Harold, Heather and Duncan, and Lindsay and Charlie Brown.

"Finally," Heather muttered. "I'm not partnered with the nerd."

"I hear ya," Duncan replied.

"Shush now!" Chris called out. "You can pick on Harold all you want later. Right now, we've got a challenge to complete. And this challenge is one that I like to call: The Blind Punt!"

Just then, Chris pulled out a football from a backpack that he had brought along with him along with four blindfolds. "Gentlemen: you'll be kicking the football that your lady partners will be holding for you. But the twist is that you'll be completely blindfolded. So you're going to have to rely on the girls to guide you as you run towards the football. Rules are simple: whichever team has the shortest distance after kicking the ball is eliminated. So get to it!"

Chris tossed the blindfolds to the four guys and they began to put them on. All, that is except for Charlie Brown. He just stood there glaring at the blindfold and Chris.

"Uh, little man, we're kind of on a schedule here. So come on! Tick tock!" Chris scolded.

But Charlie Brown didn't move or soften his expression at all.

"You know," he spoke, "I don't mind the sadistic thoughts you have of sending me flying through the air and landing on my back for millions of people to see worldwide half as much as I mind your opinion of my intelligence."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Chris questioned.

"You know that no matter what happens, that football is going to get pulled away from me and I'm going to land flat on my back," Charlie Brown growled. " And the fact that you just want to keep exposing that to the world makes me sick! I'm not doing it!"

"Okay dude. It's your choice," Chris replied. "But keep in mind that means you and Lindsay will automatically lose."

Charlie Brown didn't seem to mind this. His partner, however, wasn't so thrilled about this fact.

"Aw, come on Harvey Round," she pleaded. "You don't have to be afraid. You can trust me."

"Sorry Lindsay," Charlie Brown replied. He wasn't budging. "But no matter what happens, I know I'm just going to go flying through the air when I try to kick the football and make a fool of myself. No matter what you do, you're going to let go of the football." With that, he folded his arms and turned his back to her and the rest of the contestants. His mind was set and nothing was going to change it...that is, until...

Tears began to form in Lindsay's eyes and the blonde began crying hysterically. This caught everyone, even Charlie Brown, off guard.

"...Why don't you trust me?" she sobbed. "I've done nothing to you and you act all mean like I'm gonna do something mean to you...Why! I haven't done anything to you Harvey Round..." she continued to cry loudly.

Charlie Brown gulped. "Aw, come on Lindsay," he pleaded, trying to get her to stop crying. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just...well..."

"You don't trust me! Admit it! You hate me!" Lindsay cried out. She covered her face with her hands and continued to cry.

"No!: Charlie Brown insisted. "I just...um...that is..."

He looked into her eyes to try and tell her his bad luck with the football. But all he could think about was how much hurt there was in those eyes right now. Her lower lip pouted and the tears in her eyes slowly trickled down her cheek along with her mascara as she awaited his explanation as to why she wasn't trusted.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **(sighing) Well, what else was I supposed to do?

_**END  
**_

"All right," Charlie Brown sighed. "I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you Harvey!" Lindsay exclaimed, pulling the six year old in for a grateful hug.

After that, the boys got their blindfolds on and the girls lined up to hold the football for their partners. Up first was Izzy and Harold. Izzy positioned the football and turned to give Harold his orders.

"Hold your tongue Izzy," Harold called from the starting point. "This is the perfect chance for me to show Heather my killer ninja-like instincts. Watch, milady, and be amazed."

Heather just rolled her eyes. "Just kick the ball mon nerdo!"

"Your wish is my command," Harold smiled.

Harold went into lotus position and all became silent. Everyone was watching the nerd as he meditated and focused on the task at hand. Three minutes passed and he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Come on Harold! Move it!" Chris barked. "I've got a manicure appointment that can't be missed!"

"Don't rush me!" Harold barked. "These secret ninja tactics must be done exactly right. Otherwise, the penalty could be death!"

"...if we're lucky," Duncan muttered.

Harold concentrated for another three minutes without a single sound. Then, out of nowhere, Harold leaped into his position and sprinted towards his target. Izzy watched in amazement as Harold picked up more and more speed the closer he got to her. Everyone else had to close their eyes, for fear of what might happen to the crazy red-head.

PUNT!

Everyone opened their eyes. To their amazement, the football was soaring through the air as though it had been kicked by a professional. The football landed on the beach. When measured by Snoopy, he held up a sign that read 58 yards 6 inches.

Harold took off his blindfold and smiled at the other campers as they stared at him with their jaws dropped open.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **Woah! Did you see that? Who would have thunk it?

**Bridgette – **(Looking somewhat ashamed) I guess I shouldn't judge that book by his cover. He's better than I thought he would be at something like this.

**Heather – **(She's folding her arms and glaring at the camera. She then rolls her eyes and measures a milometer with her thumb and her pointer finger). All right, that was a little cool.

_**END  
**_

Harold clicked his tongue and winked as he walked by a somewhat shocked and somewhat impressed queen bee. But that only lasted for a couple seconds as she shook her head to snap out of her state of mind.

Next was Bridgette and Cody. Bridgette lined Cody up pretty well and Cody gave the football a pretty decent kick. It didn't beat Harold's, but it did go 20 yards 5 inches. The two partners high fived one another as they went back to the sides to watch the rest of the contest.

Duncan and Heather were next. Heather tried to line Duncan up as best as she could, but the delinquent wasn't the best listener. He ran too soon and his foot almost overshot the ball. He nicked the very top of the football, which caused it to go a measly 2 yards 9 inches.

"Nice move bozo!"

"You're one to place blame bimbo!"

"Get bent!"

"Get laid!"

"Bite me!"

"Suck it!"

"Watch Jersey Shore!"

"HEATHER!" everyone else present gasped. "TOO HARSH!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(Breathing deeply) Okay, maybe I went a little too far back there with that last comment. But can you blame me? We're about to get eliminated and I know for a fact my head's on the chopping block now that it's every camper for his or her self. (She places her hand on her chin and goes into deep thought) This calls for something drastic.

_**END  
**_

The final team was up: Charlie Brown and Lindsay. Charlie Brown had been blindfolded and was waiting for Lindsay to line him up.

"Okay...to the left...I mean, right! Right! No! Wait! I mean...wait a second...which way's left?"

Charlie Brown shuddered as he heard this question. He had a horrible feeling about this.

"Can I just go line Harvey Round up myself?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"Meh. Sure. Why not?"

"Hey! We didn't get to do that!" Heather barked.

"You never asked to," Chris snickered.

Lindsay went over to Charlie Brown and lined him up with the football perfectly.

"Now just run straight and you'll kick it no problem!" she told him in a sing-sing voice. She went back over to her position, held up the football, and called for Charlie Brown to make his run.

'This is it...I'm going to finally do it!' Charlie Brown thought happily to himself. 'I'm going to kick the football! This is it!'

Charlie Brown then sprinted towards Lindsay as fast as his little legs would let him. He wanted his first kick to be the best of them all. For once, his friends were going to see that he could kick that football and he could kick it farther than anyone else on the island.

Heather gulped as she saw the six year old sprint towards Lindsay. He was right on track and he meant business. If she didn't think of something quick, she and Duncan were going to be eliminated from the game...and she could possibly get voted off. She sweated as she sorted her thoughts of all the possibilities that were available to her. She bit her nails. Her hands were starting to quiver.

…

…

…

…

...then she got her idea!

"Lindsay! There's a huge cockroach on that football!" she called over.

"EEEEK!"

Lindsay screeched in fear, dropped the football, and raced away from it as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she did so just as Charlie Brown went to make his kick. The six year old missed the football completely and was once again air born. He hollered as he flew the air helplessly.

THUD!

The other campers and Chris winced as Charlie Brown landed on the beach just past Harold's mark. Snoopy measured his distance at 60 yards 7 inches.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Chris laughed. "Unfortunately, in this contest, we're measuring the distance of the football and not the kid. Therefore, Charlie Brown and Lindsay are eliminated from the contest."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Cody protested. "Heather interfered!"

"Not physically though," Chris replied. "She stayed in the rules, so I'll allow it."

"You never said we could do that!" Bridgette retorted.

"Again, you never asked," Chris chuckled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **That because whenever we have questions, he ignores us!

**Heather – **Hey, you do what you gotta do.

**Lindsay – **(She's looking around frantically) You don't think that cockroach will find me in here, do you?

**Charlie Brown – **(He appears to be dizzy and in a great deal of pain) I can't stand it. I just can't stand it.

_**END**_

Lindsay was escorted to the Cabin of Losers while Chef Hatchet took Charlie Brown to the infirmary.

"And then there were six," Chris grinned. "Now, if you'll please follow me to your next challenge. I'm sure some of you will get a CHARGE out of this."

None of the campers liked the way he said that or the fact he was snickering uncontrollably afterward.

_**(Infirmary) **_

Chef had led Charlie Brown to one of the beds and helped him lay down. The six year old was still trying to shake off the landing and still looked somewhat dizzy.

"Aw, suck it up Brownie!" Chef ordered. "Back when I was in the war, you were lucky if this was all that happened to you!"

"Then remind me never to sign up for the military," Charlie Brown groaned.

"Besides, you could be like party boy over there puking poison out of his body!"

In another bed not too far from Charlie Brown's, Beth was trying to nurse Geoff back to health. Her clothes were stained with vomit and her glasses had some small specks of it on them, but she was more concerned for Geoff than she was her appearance at that moment. Geoff's skin was still a nasty shade of green and other than his body twitching involuntarily from time to time, he was completely paralyzed. The poor guy couldn't even talk.

"I'm tho thorry," Beth apologized as she watched Geoff gag and twitch.

"Ag gog awry ow ig," Geoff tried to say as he stared helplessly at the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"He said not to worry about it," Chef translated as he walked over and gave Geoff another shot. "Besides, in another twenty hours, the poison will be completely gone from his body and he'll feel brand new."

Geoff moaned in the bed. Or at least, he tried to. He wasn't sure if he could last twenty more hours.

But Geoff wasn't the only one in the hospital tent that was in extreme agony. In a third bed, Linus groaned, moaned, shivered, and swallowed hard as he continued to struggle with having to be parted with his precious blanket. After Chef had given Geoff his vaccination, he approached Linus.

"All right kid," he grumbled as he took off his nurse hat. "The maggot's have been treated. I'll leave the little birdie in charge while I take you to go look for your blanket."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Linus cried as he wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

"All right! Don't go all Niagara Falls on me solder! Have some dignity! But first, we're gonna have to get into costume! Can't go being detectives without wearing the proper attire, you know."

Chef reached into one of the closets and pulled out a Sherlock Holmes costume that fit Linus perfectly. Why such a costume was in his closet, no one knew. Linus never got a chance to ask as Chef threw the clothes right in his face.

"Put that on detective! And be quick! Cause once I'm in my costume, we're going whether you're ready or not!"

Linus nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as Chef went into the backroom to change. Though he was still suffering from blanket withdraw symptom, he was happy that they were about to finally go searching for it. And as an added bonus, he wouldn't have to look at Chef in a nurse's dress anymore.

But just as this thought entered his head, Chef appeared again. This time, we was wearing a long, silky, red dress that had a cut on the right side. This cut showed off his hairy right leg and matching high heels.

"All right shrimp! Enough lolly-gagging! Let's go look for your blanket! I've got an appointment for a manicure tonight at seven!"

Linus took one look at the man and fainted again.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chef – **(He's still wearing his red dress) What? Ever heard of dressing the part? It's called being authentic maggots! Try it sometime! (He pulls up a mirror and applies some eyeliner.)

_**END  
**_

_**(At the middle of the campgrounds) **_

Chris and the remaining contestants were standing in front of a giant pool that had a flying trapeze hanging overhead.

Snoopy had already spun the wheel and the teams were decided: Cody and Izzy were one team. Heather and Harold were paired together once again. That left Duncan and Bridgette.

"Now then campers," Chris began, "For this challenge, which I like to call 'Trust or Electrocution', the men are going to be swinging on the trapeze swings that you see hanging above this swimming pool. Your partners, the ladies, will be on top of those platforms you see attached to the polls supporting the trapeze wires. Your challenge is to swing over to your partner and catch her. The girls will be blindfolded, so you'll have to tell them when to jump."

"Easy enough," Harold proudly boasted. Heather just looked at him, not feeling as comfortable with the challenge as he was.

'There's no way this scrawny little geek can support me on that trapeze,' Heather scoffed.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Cody shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Izzy beamed.

Bridgette nervously glanced over at Duncan, who gave her a cruel smile in return.

"Ladies, in this challenge, you'll have to trust your partners to catch you. Otherwise, you'll be plummeting into the ten foot pool below. The first two teams to jump will move onto the final challenge. The team that doesn't jump or that gets dropped into the pool, whichever happens first, will be eliminated."

Bridgette sighed a little. She wasn't about to trust Duncan, but at least nothing to bad would happen to her should he let her fall.

"And did I mention that the pool is loaded with hundreds of jellyfish?" Chris chuckled.

Just then, a dump truck backed up to the pool and dumped the said hundreds of jellyfish into the pool. Immediately, the campers could see the jolts of electricity flowing through the water as the jellyfish began to swim around. Their confidence and assurance about the challenge disappeared in an instant.

'Oh, why do I allow these thoughts to enter my head when Chris is around with a challenge?' she thought to herself as she slapped her forehead.

Heather grabbed Harold by his shoulders, shook him, and said, "If you drop me mon nerdo, I swear that you're going to wish for death when I'm done with you! Got it?"

"Crystal clear," Harold gulped.

Cody studied the jellyfish closely. Judging by the number of them in the pool and the amount of electric shocks they were giving off, he could safely assume that anyone fool enough to go in there would probably spend the next week or two in a coma.

"Don't worry Izzy," Cody assured his partner. "I won't drop you in there."

"Aw, why not? I've always wanted to see what it was like to swim with this many jellyfish!"

'I forget who my partner is,' Cody chuckled.

Duncan just smirked evilly at the surfer girl, who gulped in return. If they were going to win this contest, she was going to have to trust Duncan, of all people, to catch her and keep her from falling into the pool of jellyfish.

"Well, well...to trust me or not to trust me," Duncan grinned. "I guess I'll have to trust you to decide."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **(She looks upset) Of all the people to be partnered up with for this challenge, why did it have to be Duncan? I know he hates me...and the feeling's mutual...but I'm the one that's going to be zapped by jellyfish if Duncan decides to let me fall. Not him! And if I don't jump...it's a lose-lose situation! What am I supposed to do?

**Heather – **Like I said: If Harold drops me, I'll do horrific, nasty, brutalizing things to him! I'll make those fatalities from Mortal Kombat 9 seem tame in comparison! (She pauses and realizes what she just said) Ugh! I've been hanging around Harold too long!

**Izzy – **Oh, I've always wondered what it was like swimming around with jellyfish! I mean, I swam with a twelve foot two hundred pund jellyfish off the shores of Japan once and he zapped me pretty good. **(A/N – Before you ask, yes there is such a thing as a jellyfish this big. It's called a Lion's Mane Jellyfish. Look it up and see for yourself.)** And now, every three days, my leg gets this uncontrollable twitching to it. (Her leg begins to twitch) Oops! See? There it goes! Ha!

_**END**_

The girls were on their retrospective platforms and blindfolded. Their partners were in position on their trapeze swings and were beginning to swing towards their partners.

"Just wait until I give you the signal, okay Izzy?" Cody called to the red head.

"Okay! But...are you sure you want to catch me? I mean, I really, REALLY want to take a swim with those jellyfish! You wouldn't mind it I did, would you?"

"IZZY! NO!" Cody exclaimed. "Just wait until after the challenge! Once I catch you, then I promise you can go swimming with them all you want...just as long as you don't take me with you."

"Aww...but it's not fun doing something like this unless you share it with someone!"

Cody gulped as he heard this. He wasn't sure if he should trust Izzy in this challenge...and it was supposed to be Izzy questioning her trust of Cody!

Meanwhile, Bridgette was grasping onto her platform as tightly as possible. She couldn't see Duncan at all due to her blindfold, but she wasn't about to trust the delinquent. After all, it was no secret that the two had a strong disliking for one another. However, she also knew that he wanted to win invincibility as badly as she did.

"D-Duncan?" She called out. "Are you near me yet?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Duncan chuckled. "I'm not telling. I guess you'll just have to decide whether or not to trust me. Heh. Heh."

'Great,' Bridgette grumbled to herself.

Elsewhere on the platforms, Heather was grasping onto her platform just as tight as Bridgette was. Harold was swinging closer and closer to his partner. He was determined to earn her trust once and for all. After all, if keeping her from falling into a pool of jellyfish wasn't going to do the trick, nothing would.

Harold got closer and closer. Finally, he was close enough to catch her.

"Okay Heather! Jump now!"

However, Heather wasn't ready to trust the lanky nerd yet. She kept her firm grasp on the platform's pole.

Harold grunted in frustration as he swung away from Heather.

"Heather!" he called out. "If you want to win invincibility today, then you're going to have to trust me!"

"And what makes you think I'm about ready to trust you?" she snapped back.

"Because a true gentleman would never let a beautiful flower such as yourself get wet...well, at least not in a pool full of jellyfish anyways," he replied with a goofy grin.

"Harold...if you meant what I think you meant by that, consider your body mangled after this stupid challenge!" Heather threatened.

"Never mind that!" Harold insisted. "Just jump when I tell you to! I promise I won't drop you!"

Harold glanced out of the corner of his eye at his competition. Cody was getting closer to Izzy, who seemed more than willing to jump. Duncan was swinging towards Bridgette, but his hands weren't held out. He seemed to be enjoying the mind games he was playing with Bridgette.

"I promise, milady! You can trust me!"

Heather took a deep breath and, against her better judgment, took a step towards the edge of her plank.

"One! Two! Three! JUMP!" Harold cried out.

Heather let out a scream as she jumped off her platform. She waited to plummet towards the water. But instead, she felt her body moving through the air in a swinging motion. She found it hard to believe, but the little nerd actually caught her.

"And Heather and Harold are moving on to the final challenge!" Chris announced. "Shocking, but exciting at the same time!"

Harold and Heather were helped off the trapeze by Snoopy. Heather removed her blindfold and threw herself around Harold gratefully.

"Oh Harold! You're the best!" she squealed.

But as sudden as she had thrown herself on him, she realized what she was doing and immediately pulled herself off him.

"Uh...I mean...thanks," she cleared her throat. "You did good...for a nerd and all."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **(Looking shocked) What the heck was I thinking? Throwing myself on a greasy loser like that? Heather! Pull it together! (She takes a few deep breaths) It was the adrenaline from facing a pool full of jellyfish. Yeah. That's got to be it.

**Harold – **(Smirking) Oh yeah. She wants me.

_**END**_

On the platforms, Bridgette was still waiting for Duncan to stop messing around.

"Where am I Malibu?" he taunted. "Am I close enough? Or am I too far? Maybe is you meditate, you'll be able to sense when I'm close enough, right?"

Bridgette stomped her foot in frustration. That was the final straw.

"You know what?" she cried out. "Go ahead! Swing all day! I don't care if I get eliminated from this challenge. Cause if I get eliminated, you'll be eliminated too!"

Duncan's smirking ceased upon hearing this instantly. She was right. He was too busy having fun with her that he had forgotten that.

"...and the best part is," Bridgette continued, "I know at least seven other people here that would be willing to vote you off tonight! So go ahead! Have your fun! Just remember, I'll be having my fun later watching you walk that dock of shame, ride that boat of losers, and leave this island once and for all..."

Bridgette suddenly felt something try to grab a hold of her leg. She grasped onto her pole tightly before it could pull her off.

"Get over to the edge!" Duncan cried out. He had begun swinging hard and fast to get close enough to grab Bridgette. "You're not sending me packing that easily!"

"Oh yeah? Just try to grab me if you can!" Bridgette taunted. "You talk a big game! Let's see if you can play a big game now!"

Whenever Duncan tried to grab Bridgette, she would somehow manage to find a way to stay on her platform. It wasn't easy since she was blindfolded and he wasn't. Her best strategy was to move around the platform and stay back far enough so the delinquent had no chance of pulling her off the platform.

But such a strategy could only work for the surfer for so long. Duncan swung hard enough and managed to grab a hold of Bridgette's leg again. He got a firm grasp on it and was trying to pull her off. But Bridgette wasn't about to let go of her platform.

"LET! GO!" Duncan grunted.

"NO! WAY!" Bridgette growled back. "YOU'RE! GOING! HOME! TONIGHT!"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

Duncan pulled and pulled as hard as he could. Bridgette held onto her pole as tightly as she could. The struggle between the two was getting intense. Bridgette tried to shake Duncan off her legs, but by now Duncan had both arms wrapped around both her legs and was slowly working his way up to her waist, being careful not to fall off his trapeze swing.

"GET OFF ME JERK!"

"LET GO MALIBU!"

The two struggled, grunted, panted, and sweated to make the other one surrender. The tension was getting thicker...thicker...thicker...thicker...

"AYE! AYE! AYE!"

The two stopped struggling when they heard a battle cry from Izzy, followed by a splashing and electrocuting sound.

"IZZY!"

Cody cried out in frustration as he watched his partner swim around the pool, getting shocked by each jellyfish she passed.

"Sorry C-Cody!" Izzy called up as she was being zapped. "But I j-just couldn't r-resting the u-urge!"

"...and yet, this doesn't surprise me," Cody sighed.

"And that's the challenge!" Chris announced, seeming somewhat annoyed. "Though it would've been nice if you would have waited three more seconds! Things between Bridgette and Duncan were just starting to get good!"

"Aw, shut i-it Mclean!" Izzy snapped as she swam with her jellyfish. "You guys h-have to try t-this!"

"So there we have it folks!" Chris said as Bridgette and Duncan made their way down the pole, glaring at one another. "Our final four contestants are Bridgette, Harold, Heather, and Duncan! Two of you four are going to win invincibility and win that amazing shower! But first, there's one more challenge you must compete in...The Blind Toboggan Race Down the Mountain of Doom!"

…**.and I'll end it there. I know I said there was going to be an elimination ceremony, but you've all waited long enough (almost three months to be exact. Yikes!) and I have enough for another chapter! As to why I haven't updated? Well, it's because Kratos isn't here to motivate me by threatening to behead me if I don't get a move on. He's still off at the Mortal Kombat tournament. That and I've been really busy with my DJ business. In fact, I'm probably going to be a little slower for the next chapter as well because I'm going to be busy with making sales for my business. I'll be driving to the schools in my area and I've got a bridal show coming up within the month. That and a couple shows here and there...yeah, I'm booked. But rest assured, I am NOT abandoning this story. No matter if it takes me three more years to finish or what, I will see this story through to the end! **

**Now to the questions: Who will really be eliminated next time? Will Harold continue to impress Heather? Will Bridgette and Duncan be able to co-exist on this island much longer? Will the authentically dressed Chef Hatchet help the disgusted Linus find his lost blanket? Tune in next time to find out...for real this time! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thiry Seven – It's An Important Promise, Charlie Brown**

_**(Somewhere in the woods)**_

Chef Hatchet led Linus throughout the woods in search for the missing blanket. Chef strutted along as best as he could in his high heels while holding onto his dress with one hand to avoid any mud getting on it. Linus, now dressed in a trench coat that was much too large for him, dragged his feet behind him miserably.

"Head up detective!" Chef ordered. "You ain't gonna solve the case of the missing blanket with your head to the dirt like that! You've got to act like a detective if you're going to be successful at this detective business stuff. Otherwise, forget about it!"

After Chef finished lecturing the boy, he pulled some lip stick out of his purse and applied it to his face. He then pulled out his magnifying glass and studied the ground they were walking on carefully, looking for any trace of the missing blanket.

"Ugh...what am I doing all the way out here?" Linus moped. "How could I have possibly allowed myself to get into this kind of a situation?"

"Positive attitude detective!" Chef barked. "Stay positive or you'll never find your blanket!"

But Linus wasn't listening. He continued to sulk as he cried over his missing blanket. "It's that stupid Charlie Brown's fault," he muttered. "If I hadn't felt sorry for him, I wouldn't have encouraged him to sign on for this stupid show. Then, I wouldn't have felt the need to send him my blanket for good luck. I wouldn't have developed withdrawal symptoms, I wouldn't have had to fight for my life against a crazed clown trying to kill a man in a bat suit, I wouldn't have had to bargain with a witch doctor, I wouldn't have had to fight to survive against a giant robot creature, and I wouldn't be out here in the middle of nowhere in Canada following a man around who thinks he's a woman looking for my lost blanket."

This was followed by few seconds of silence. Then, without warning, Linus cried out to the top of his lungs, "NEVER FEEL SORRY FOR A BLOCKHEAD!"

_**(The Final Challenge) **_

"And now...Snoopy, if you would spin the wheel one last time," Chris grinned.

Snoopy nodded and spun the wheel to pair up the contestants for the final part of the challenge. The wheel spun around for what seemed like forever. Then, finally, it stopped. The wheel stopped on Harold's face first. Snoopy took his picture out along with Duncan's and replaced them with pictures of Heather and Bridgette. Once the pictures were in place, he spun the wheel once more.

"And Harold will be partnered with...

…

…

…

…

…

...Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled as she high-fived the nerd. She then turned to Duncan and smiled threateningly at the delinquent.

"You...are so going down," she stated.

"We'll see," Duncan retorted.

"No one's going down just yet. The final challenge isn't quite ready yet," Chris explained. "The interns need ten more minutes to finalize the hill of terror."

Instantly, all four contestants went bug eyed.

"Hill...of terror?" Heather gulped.

"Oh shoot! Pretend you didn't hear that," Chris said. "Anyways, until this challenge is ready, you guys can take a ten minute break. But don't go too far off."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chris – **(Rolling his eyes) Seriously! You think for three dollars an hour, those interns would move their butts a little faster! Cripes! Chef only gets paid one dollar an hour. They should be grateful! I should really consider looking for a new intern.

**Bridgette – **This is it! All I have to do is win this race and Duncan is as good as gone! (She pauses for a minute as she wipes a tear from her eye) Ezekiel, if you're watching, this one's for you!

**Heather – **Okay, I know that even if we lose, the odds of me going home are pretty slim. I mean, with Duncan being the number one target around here, a lot of eyes are off me...but still, I know of a few people that would vote for me if they got the chance. I may need a little insurance policy.

_**END  
**_

Harold sat under a tree and was enjoying the beautiful scenery from the top of the hill while he could. He knew that in a few minutes he wouldn't have the chance.

"Hey Harold."

Harold's ears perked up when he heard the voice of the one girl he knew was meant to be his soul mate approaching him. He cleared his throat and brushed himself off as Heather took a seat next to him under the tree.

"It's a shame that we're not partners this time around, huh," Heather stated, trying to sound as sweet and caring as possible. For the queen bee, this was easier said than done.

"Indeed it is, milady," Harold smiled. "I have no doubt that together, we would have conquered that Hill of Terror without any trouble."

"Oh, definitely," she replied as she put on her best fake smile.

"I just want to let you know that despite the outcome of this challenge and what other contestants think of you, there is no way I would ever vote to eliminate you from the game," Harold assured her. "If anything, I would vote for that jerk Duncan."

"Oh, so would I," Heather agreed. "But still...oh, I don't know..."

"What is it?"

"Well...it's just that...if we do lose, I'm still up for elimination and...well, I know of a few people who are more than ready to see me get eliminated first. Gwen, Tyler...what scares me the most is that those two could easily motivate some of the other contestants to vote me off tonight and wait another night to eliminate Duncan...and..."

"That's preposterous!" Harold exclaimed. "I know for a fact that a majority of us would rather see Duncan go right now!"

"Can you say for sure?" Heather asked. As she questioned him, she formed a small puppy dog pout on her face.

"Well...um..."

The more Harold began to think about it, the less sure he was about Heather staying over Duncan. Sure, he knew he and Bridgette would vote for Duncan. But Heather did bring up a good point: Tyler and Gwen could encourage other contestants like Charlie Brown and Cody that Heather might be the bigger threat. And indeed, the queen bee was a big threat in the game.

"See? You're not sure either," Heather gasped. "Oh no! If I do go home tonight...well...that could mean that you and I..."

"You and I what?" Harold asked. He was now fully interested in his crush's reasoning.

"Well...you and I...couldn't spend more time together," Heather replied, quivering her bottom lip a little bit.

Harold gasped in shock. His moment had finally arrived! Heather, his dream girl, was saying that she wanted to spend more time with him! Hos wish had finally become a reality. And now, she was in danger of being eliminated.

"What can I do to help?" he asked. "I can talk to Gwen and Tyler! Maybe they'll hold off for one more day and vote for Duncan!"

"There's no guarantee in that," Heather retorted. "There's only one thing you can do to ensure my safety!"

"Name it and it shall be done," Harold replied.

"Harold...I need you to throw the challenge for me!"

Again, Harold gasped. But instead of being excited, he was shocked. And a little scared at the thought of doing such a thing. Especially to save a girl that wasn't exactly popular with the other contestants.

"But...but that might put ME on the block!" Harold gulped.

"I know it's a huge risk," Heather admitted. "However...do this one thing for me Harold...and I promise you that you that I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety tonight."

Harold was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure how he should respond to this. Or what consequences would follow if he agreed to it.

"Please Harold? For me?" Heather begged. She gave him his best puppy dog pout and the right amount of quivering in her lower lips. The sparkle she had conjured up in her eyes helped her case too.

For most men, this would have done the trick. Unfortunately, Harold wasn't most men. He may have had a crush on Heather, but he was also aware of her conniving ways.

"So...you REALLY want to get to know me better?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Heather bluffed. "I mean, I know I said some pretty nasty things to you today. But Harold, honey, don't you know anything about flirting?"

"Maybe."

"When a girl treats you like crap, she's really telling you that she's into you."

"In that case, every single girl back in my school wants me," Harold replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not every other girl out there," Heather continued. "After seeing your mad skills today, I've come to realize how awesome you truly are and how wrong I was to belittle you at first. I must know more about your mad skills!" At this point, Heather was trying to make herself sound like she was practically lusting for him. "Please! You must let me have the chance to know you better! If I'm voted off tonight, I'll just die knowing I won't get that chance!"

Harold liked what he was hearing, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Heather lied.

"Then prove it to me," Harold shrugged. "We've got seven minutes before the challenge starts and I want you to prove yourself to me."

"Of course! Just say the word. Anything and I'll do it," Heather replied.

"All right then. Make out with me right now."

Heather's face froze. She did not expect him to say that.

"Um...what?"

"You heard me," Harold said. "If you're serious about digging me, then you should have no problem accepting my invitation for a make out session."

Heather's eyes almost popped out of her head. She had not expected the nerd to call her bluff like that. In fact, she had not expected him to call her bluff at all.

"We've still got six minutes before the challenge officially starts," Harold continued. "That means we've got six minutes of making out to do. If you're serious about what you just said and you make out with me, then I'll throw the challenge. Otherwise, no deal. And like you said, there's still quite a few people out there who would like nothing more than to see you voted out of the game."

Heather gulped. Now she truly was backed into a corner. Either mentally scar herself for life by making out with a nerd on live television or risk losing out on one hundred thousand dollars. Heather sweated as she deliberated the two options in her head.

"Tick Tock Heather," Harold said, pointing to his watch.

Finally, after debating with herself for nearly one while minute, Heather came to a conclusion: she had done far worse things for far less than a hundred grand.

"Sure...no problem..." Heather squeaked, putting on her best fake smile possible.

"All right then...I'm ready when you are," Harold smiled. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Cautiously, Heather moved closer to Harold as though she was afraid he might jump up and bite her. She took a deep breath as she puckered up her lips and moved them closer to Harold's. Her eyes were closed as she moved in for the kiss. Right before they could touch though, she had opened one eye. All she could see were the tiny little orange hairs that had just begin to grow above his upper lip and the saliva soaking his bottom lip.

Heather squealed in disgust as she pulled away and cringed at the thought of making out with those lips.

"Something wrong?" Harold questioned, not looking amused at Heather's chicken-like tactics.

"Oh, nothing," Heather lied in a sing-song voice. "It's just...I thought I saw a bug...and..."

"Five minutes left," Harold reminded her. He closed his eyes again and puckered up his lips.

'Okay Heather, you've kissed worse,' she told herself. 'You've kissed that nerd back in school to get him to do your book report back in eighth grade and he was greasy and chubbier than Owen...just breathe girl...you can do this. It's just...a make-out session with Harold...ugh...what have I gotten myself into?'

Heather moved in close to Harold once more. She shivered as she looked at his lips once more. But she shook those gross thoughts out of her head and, focusing on the bigger picture, slowly moved into Harold until finally, their lips met.

It was light at first and Heather's lips had puffed in pure disgust. Seconds in, Harold began to put more passion into it and pulled Heather in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and tenderly continued to kiss her. Heather muffled a little at first. But soon, for whatever reason, Heather found herself leaning into Harold and kissing him back.

'Ugh...I can't believe this...the things I'll do for a hundred grand...but still...this isn't as bad as I thought...in fact, it's a lot better than I thought...wow...this guy's good...he's obviously been practicing on some of his dolls I bet...as sad as that is, it's paying off for him quite well...very well...oh wow! Was that tongue? How does this nerd know how to kiss like this? WOW! Where did he learn to do THAT with his tongue? I've never had anyone do THAT before! Oh God, he's good! I hate to admit it, but this is great! This is...'

"Attention campers!" Chris called though his megaphone. "The final challenge is now ready! Will the four remaining contestants report to the top of the hill please!"

Harold and Heather pulled away from one another, ending their make-out session. Harold looked proud of himself.

"All right then, milady! You've got yourself a deal!" he stated.

But Heather hadn't heard him. Judging by the goofy expression on her face, she was still lost and stunned at the amazing make-out session she had just had. She was upset that it had ended so soon.

"Um...Heather?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Right! The challenge!" Heather pulled herself together and brought out her normal self once again. "Well, just remember to keep your end of the bargain mon nerdo!"

"Will do," Harold beamed. "Glad to know you still care for me."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Harold – **I know I'm taking a big risk in doing this...but even if I do get voted out as a result...at least I can say that I made out with Heather! YES! Score one for the H-bomb! (He then suddenly pauses and gets a very serious expression on his face) Am I doing the right thing? Betraying Bridgette like this?

**Heather** – (She looks a little disgruntled) That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my life! Once I win this thing, I'm going to need to use some of the prize money for therapy. (She then gets a dreamy look on her face) Although...I'm going to have to learn how he does that thing with his tongue...

_**END  
**_

The remaining contestants were back on top of the hill for the final challenge.

"Now then campers! This final challenge a toboggan race down...**THE HILL OF TERROR!" **

Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, and Heather just gave Chris blank stares as he echoed his voice.

"Sheesh...you could at least pretend to look surprised and scared," Chris grumbled. "Anyways, getting to the challenge! Gentlemen, you'll be blindfolded for this one. You and your lady partner will be riding down **THE HILL OF TERROR **together. The only thing is that the men will be the one's steering the sleds!"

"Oh lovely," Heather growled.

"Ladies, you won't be doing nothing though. You will have to serve as the eyes of your partner. In other words, you'll have to help him steer by telling him where to go. First team down the hill wins invincibility and the shower reward! Any questions?"

"Yeah, but what's the point in asking? You'll just ignore us anyways," Duncan mumbled.

"True that!" Chris replied. "Now on your sleds!"

Harold and Duncan were blindfolded and led to their sleds by the two inters that had survived the task of setting up the said hill or terror. Once they were on their sleds, Bridgette climbed on behind Harold and held on tight. Heather climbed on behind Duncan, but didn't even want to touch him much less hang onto him.

"Okay loser," she scoffed. "I've got this thing all settled for us. So just so as I say and we'll be fine. Understand?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never mind," she hissed.

"Okay Harold, just listen to me and we'll win. After that, we can finally vote off Duncan. Okay?"

Harold nodded. But he felt sick to his stomach. Was he doing the right thing?

"Okay then campers...on your marks...get set...and...GO!"

Chris sounded the horn and the two interns pushed the toboggans down the hill. Slowly, they began to pick up speed until they were practically free falling. Harold was frightened to say the least because he could feel the speed of the sled, but he couldn't see anything. Duncan felt scared too, but he didn't show any sign of it.

"LEFT!" Heather barked.

Duncan veered left just in the nick of time before they had crashed into a tree.

"Nice reflexes grandpa!" Heather snapped.

"Just shut up and let me drive!" Duncan snapped. "Sheesh! You're worse than my driver's ed teacher!"

"Right Harold!" Bridgette called out.

Harold veered right. He was still giving it his all despite his agreement. First of all, he didn't want to make it obvious he planned to throw the challenge. Second of all...he still wasn't sure if he could or should betray Bridgette, one of his closer friends on the island.

Suddenly, his thought were interrupted by a loud explosion that sounded like took place a mere three feet next to him and Bridgette.

"GOSH! What the heck was that?" he cried out.

Back on the top of the mountain, Chris held a detonator and pushed the button a second time, causing another explosion on the mountain.

"We had some explosives leftover from the Phobia Challenge when Lindsay crossed the land mine. And...well, I just hate to see good explosives go to waste," he grinned at the camera.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Snoopy – **(Snoopy holds up a picture of Chris holding the detonator. Shortly afterward, he holds up a picture of an insane asylum and points back and forth between the host and the asylum.)

_**END**_

Heather and Duncan shrieked as another explosive was set off right in front of them. Of course, Duncan didn't know this. He could only hear the explosions.

"Turn left you idiot!" Heather snapped. Stress had taken over the queen bee by this point.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Duncan barked back.

"At the point in time, not much! Now move faster or I swear I'll kill you before this stupid mountain does!"

"Is that a threat princess?"

"No! It's a promise you...RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT! WATCH OUT!"

Duncan continued to swerve frantically as Heather barked out command after command. But soon, he became very confused as to what was going on and lost track of where he was supposed to be going.

THUD!

Heather and Duncan had crashed into a tree head on. Their sled was destroyed and the two were sent sailing through the air with bits of their sled following them.

Harold and Bridgette were cooperating with one another much more commendably than the previous team and were smooth sailing down the hill. Well, as smooth as one could go down a hill of terror.

Bridgette heard the collision take place behind her and turned around to see what had happened. She cringed as she heard the two despised contestants land on the ground. She almost felt sorry for them, but she was too focused on getting Duncan eliminated to care too much.

"Okay Harold! We've got this in the bag!" Bridgette exclaimed with excitement. "Heather and Duncan just crashed! We've got this!

'Heather crashed? Gosh! I hope she's all right! Dang,' he thought to himself. 'Now I can't fake a loss. I guess I can't keep my promise to Heather...she's going to be so disgusted when she sees I didn't hold up my end of the agreement...unless I...there's only one thing to do...'

Sorrowfully, he pulled his blindfold down from over his eyes and looked back at the disastrous scene behind him. Seconds later, he and Bridgette crossed the finish line.

"And that's the race!" Chris announced. Somehow, he had managed to make it to the bottom of the hill before the others. And, for whatever reason, no one saw fit to question how on earth he did that.

"Bridgette and Harold! You two have crossed the finish line first! Heck, you're the only two to finish the race! Congratulations!"

Bridgette cheered as she pulled Harold into a tight hug. Harold smiled in return. But to him, it was a bitter sweet victory.

"Harold! We did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We won! Now we can finally vote off Duncan!"

"Uh, not so fast there surfer girl," Chris interrupted. "There's a small problem."

"What?"

"You see, despite the fact that you two finished the race flawlessly and with your sled in tact whereas they did not, Harold broke the number one rule about this race: he was supposed to remain blind folded throughout the race. I saw him remove the blind for a few seconds. Therefore, for breaking this rule, the team of Harold and Bridgette have been disqualified. That means that by default, Duncan and Heather are the winners!"

"WHAT!" Bridgette exclaimed. "NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Can and am," Chris replied.

Nearby, Harold was relieved that Heather was safe for another day. 'But at what cost?' he asked himself. He couldn't shake this feeling of guilt inside his head.

Bridgette let out a cry of frustration as she glanced back up the hill. She could see Duncan approaching them slowly due to his accident. He looked to be in great pain, but not enough that he couldn't muster up laughter at Bridgette's misfortune.

"Well, well Malibu," he teased. "Looks like I win this challenge and am guaranteed a spot in the next round. Better luck next time...if there IS a next time for you."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(He's got some band-aids on his face) Well, this victory came at a hefty cost. (He smirks evilly) But in the end, I've got a feeling that the result's going to be VERY satisfying for me. (He points to the camera) Home-school! If you're watching this, don't' worry about Malibu. Cause she's coming to join you real soon!

**Bridgette – **(She sighs) Now I'm really in a pickle. The only two people everyone wants to vote off and they're both immune. That means I've got to choose one of my friends to go home tonight. Not only that, but I'm probably going to be a target as well with Duncan coming after me. (She takes a deep breath) But it's going to take more than this to get me to leave! I promised Ezekiel I was going to win this for both of us, and I meant it! Don't worry Zekey! Your surfer girl isn't going down without a fight!

**Harold – **(He looks depressed) I know this kind of thing happens in these kinds of games...so why can't I shake this feeling of guilt?

_**END**_

_**(Hospital Wing) **_

Duncan and Heather had some bandages wrapped around the scratches on their foreheads and were a little bruised up. But other than that, they were okay.

Heather quickly studied her surroundings. Charlie Brown was sleeping warmly in his bed. As for Geoff, he was too busy vomiting poison from his body to take notice to what was happening around him. As for Woodstock, he was moping up Geoff's mess while light jazz music filled the air.

When she saw that the coast was clear, Heather leaned over and whispered to Duncan.

"You owe me creep," She hissed.

"Excuse me?" Duncan demanded.

"You don't know this, but I had to...do something excruciatingly hardcore to secure our victory today and our spot in the next round!"

"Oh really," Duncan responded raising an eyebrow "And what, may I ask, did you do that was so HARDCORE?"

Heather gulped and reminisced on the kissing session she had with Harold just before the challenge had begun. She shook the image from her head and glared right back at the delinquent.

"None of your business," she snapped. "All you need to know is that we only won because of me and that had it not been for me, your butt would so be going home tonight!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that puts you up to your neck in debt to me," Heather replied.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly silenced when what Heather had just said sank in. In a way, she was right.

"What are you getting at?" he demanded.

"I'll make it simple," Heather grinned evilly. "From this moment on, I own you. I have you in my power! Cooperate with me, and I can protect you. If you don't do exactly as I say when I say it, I could have you eliminated in the blink of an eye. And as much as people here hate me, you're enemy number one now creeper. So they'll go for you before they go for me."

Duncan, who had begun to sweat somewhat, growled at the queen bee that had just cornered him.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Your vote," Heather replied. "Tonight, you vote for the person I want eliminated."

"And who's that?"

"...

…...

…...

…..Bridgette."

Duncan raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Fine. I was going to vote for her anyways."

"Glad to hear it," she grinned. "I've already spoken to Beth and Lindsay. They're on board with it. I've also secured Harold's vote as well."

"Harold? How'd you get doofus to vote with you?" he asked.

"Uh...easy," she frantically replied. "You know what a hopeless romantic he is. He'd do anything for me! Even vote for one of his friends!"

Duncan smirked at this. "I've got to admit: for a spoiled brat, you're pretty good at this."

"Yeah, well just watch your step loser," Heather growled. "Because one wrong move and you're done!"

_**(Mess Hall) **_

"So what do you guys think?"

Bridgette had called together a meeting in the cafeteria. In attendance were Gwen, Cody, Harold, Tyler, and Izzy. Needless to say, none of them were too thrilled about the situation they were in. Especially Harold, who felt guilty about betraying Bridgette the way he did.

"They're gonna gun for you, that's for sure," Tyler said.

"I know," Bridgette groaned. "The worst part is we can't vote off either Duncan or Heather tonight! And those are the two we want gone the most! What are the odds of that happening?"

"Pretty good apparently," Cody replied. "And, of course, that leaves us in a tight spot. Who do we vote off now?"

"Oh! Oh! Simple! We vote off the midget!" Izzy announced.

"Izzy, if you're referring to Charlie Brown, forget it," Bridgette replied.

"Why not? That midget's been lying to everyone since the start of the game!"

"Izzy, for the love of all that is sacred to the planet Earth, Charlie Brown is not a midget," Gwen groaned as she massaged her temples.

"PFT! You actually believe that? Think about it people! If he was really six years old, do you think Chris McLean would allow him to compete?"

"Considering his craving for ratings and his willingness to get them at any cost, yes," Cody answered.

"ARGH! Izzy cannot believe her ears! You people have been duped by a midget! You actually believe he's six years old! Unbelievable! This is a sad day for humanity, that's for sure! Why, I never thought I would..."

Izzy jumped from her chair and continued to rant as she stormed out of the mess hall. Everyone else just stared off in her direction blankly.

"What about Izzy?" Gwen suggested.

"No," Bridgette replied. "As crazy as she is, she's still a good friend. And she did promise me she'd help avenge Ezekiel and get Duncan eliminated."

"This bites!" Tyler groaned. "No matter what we do, we've got to vote off someone we like! UGH! Why couldn't Chris have just declared you two the winners after Heather and Duncan crashed?"

"Something tells me we was just looking for an excuse to keep those two around just because they create so much drama," Cody replied. "I mean, the man loves to do that more than Chef Ramsay" **(1)**

Again, the five remaining contestants sat in silence, trying to decide who had to go.

"How about Geoff?" Tyler spoke.

"No," Bridgette groaned. "I turned him down. It'd be too cruel to vote him off next right off the bat."

"Well, then WHO?" Gwen snapped.

All eyes turned to her disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Gwen sighed. "It's just...I'm with Bridgette. I don't want to vote anyone else off BUT Heather and Duncan...and that's just not going to happen."

"Well...we could vote for Lindsay," Bridgette said.

"NO!" Tyler and Cody cried out at the same time. They then turned and glared at one another.

"Well...then that means the only possible choice would be Beth," Gwen said.

"Yeah...but she's such a sweetheart," Bridgette replied. "UGH! THIS SUCKS!"

Bridgette slammed her head on her hands and let out a light sob. It was bad enough that she couldn't vote off the one guy she disliked the most, but to be forced to vote off one of her friends...it was just too much for her to handle. Tyler gently rubbed her back and soothed her.

"I know it does Bridge...but it's what we all signed up for. Everyone's gotta go but three of us. Then, those three compete for the grand prize. That's the name of the game."

"I know," Bridgette replied, wiping a tear away from her eye. "But...I hate the thought of having to vote one of you guys out tonight. I consider almost everyone here my friend. I mean, you've all been so supportive of me ever since Ezekiel got kicked off and I truly appreciate each and every one of you for that. Especially you guys, Izzy, Geoff, and Charlie Brown. I think I appreciate and trust you seven the most out of anyone else here.

That did it. Harold, who had been silent the whole time, slammed his fist on the table and stormed out of the cafeteria without a word.

"What's eating him?" Cody asked.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **That Heather...she's certainly someone to keep an eye on. Now that she's got my number, I need to start looking for a way to get myself out of this. Otherwise, I'm done! But as for tonight, I'd be more than happy to help her out. Look on the bright side Malibu! Tonight, you're going to be rejoining Home-School!

**Heather – **Ugh, the things I have to do to keep myself in the game (She grins slightly) Though to be honest, I wouldn't mind having to kiss Harold again for his vote...he's a lot better at it than...(she snaps out of it) UGH! Emotions! It's just my emotions running high from all the drama going on around here! That's it! (She takes a deep breath) Anyways, I vote for Bridgette. She's popular, athletic, and nice. Definitely a threat to me in this game!

**Izzy – **(Scowling) Izzy votes for the midget! But mark my words! First chance Izzy gets, Izzy's gunning for Duncan next! Fear not Zekey! Izzy will avenge your injustice!

**Charlie Brown** – (He still looks a little sick from the landing) Ugh...I may never try to kick a football again after this...it could end up killing me...anyways, I vote for Izzy. I think she's trying to kill me.

**Beth – **(She looks pale) Heather athked me and Lindthay to vote for Bridgette. Geoff thaid that he wath thtill good friendth with her and I don't want to thee him any thadder than he already ith...but if Heather found out...(she sighs) Thorry Bridgette...but I'm jutht...too...thcared...

**Gwen – (**Looking flustered) So we all sat together and tried to come up with a reasonable solution in regards to the vote tonight...but we couldn't come to a mutual agreement! (She sighs) So, in the end, we all just hugged one another, wished each other luck, and decided to let the votes fall where they may.

**Bridgette – **(She looks miserable) I know I'm probably going home tonight...but it won't be so bad. I'll be able to see Ezekiel again. Sorry Zekey, but it looks like I'm not going to be able to keep my promise.

**Harold – **(He, too, looks miserable) What have I done?

_**END**_

_**(Campfire Ceremony) **_

The twelve contestants soon to be eleven were gathered around the campfire once more for another dramatic ceremony. Chris stood in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Campers," he spoke. "As you are all aware, marshmallows in this game represent more than just a tasty campfire treat. They represent life as a camper! Therefore, whichever contestant tonight does not get a marshmallow will no longer be a camper and will be eliminated from the game. That camper..."

"...must immediately return to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and can never come back! Can we get on with it please?" Gwen barked.

Chris looked irritated at this. "Fine," he mumbled. "Ruin the tension! Why do I even bother trying anymore? Anyways, Heather and Duncan! You won the challenge today, so you're safe!"

He tossed the two villains their treats.

"Lindsay! Beth! Here you go!"

Lindsay and Beth received their treats next. Lindsay looked excited. But Beth wasn't as estatic.

"Harold!"

Harold sighed as he caught his treat. He looked sick.

"As for the rest of you...it looks like we've got a pretty indecisive group of people here! The rest of you each received at least one vote. So I'll call out those that received only one vote next! Those contestants are...Izzy...Tyler...Gwen...Cody...and Charlie Brown!"

He tossed each contestant their treat.

"And that leaves...you two..."

Geoff and Bridgette sat in front of Chris. Geoff gurgled something inaudible while Bridgette placed her hand on top of his and nodded her head. She knew this was coming.

"Well, I'll miss you guys," she sniffled.

"Right then. Let's make it official," Chris continued. "The last marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Geo-"

"WAIT!"

All heads turned towards the individual who had spoken up...

…

…

…

...Harold.

"DUDE! First the dramatic introduction! Now the finale? What is up with that?" Chris barked.

"I can't do it!" Harold cried out. "I can't go on with this guilt! I'm pulling myself from the game!"

All the contestants gasped at this.

"Well, I guess that makes up for this," Chris grinned. He sat the tray down and watched the show.

"Harold? What are you doing?" Bridgette asked. "You know you were going to continue on, right? I was the one that was going to go home."

"Bridgette, I just can't let you take the fall for my mistake!" Harold cried out. "I sabotaged the challenge!"

Again, all the contestants gasped in shock.

"Oh HOH! You can't buy this drama!" Chris gleefully said. By this time, he and Snoopy, who had been recording the ceremony, were eating popcorn and enjoying the show.

"Harold? What do you mean?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean what I said," he replied, hanging his head in shame. "I made a deal with Heather to save her and Duncan during the final challenge. True, it was somewhat unintentional how I did it, I was still responsible and I had the intent to sabotage you...I betrayed you..."

Bridgette just stared at Harold in shock. Her hand was over her mouth and she looked hurt.

"You did WHAT?" Gwen snapped. "You mean you're the reason we can't vote off Duncan and Heather tonight?"

"I mean to say," Harold admitted.

All was silent. All eyes were practically glaring at Harold in disbelief. Before anyone could say anything, Harold spoke again.

"I know I have dishonored you all with my actions. I have dishonored the possum scouts! I have dishonored my own honor! And mostly, I have betrayed the trust I have earned from my friends. If you all choose to hate me for it, I fully understand. But I cannot allow myself to continue on in this game with this weight on my shoulders. No amount of money would ever lift that burden off of me. Therefore, it is only fit that I take the punishment of leaving the island tonight! I will not allow my disloyalty to cost the one I betrayed her chance at not only the prize money, but at redemption for her fallen comrade. Therefore, I shall now take my leave!"

Without another word or looking at anyone, Harold picked up his belongings and headed for the dock of shame.

Everyone just watched him leave in silence. But when they saw him approaching the boat, which was being driven by Woodstock tonight, Heather suddenly jumped to her feet and raced after him.

"WAIT!" she cried out.

Harold stopped and turned around to see the queen bee racing for him. When she reached him, she quickly caught her breath and spoke to him.

"Harold...you don't have to do this," she panted. "You can stay! Let Bridgette leave! You...can join my alliance and...we can make it to the end together...just stay..."

"Sorry, milady," he wheezed. "But my mind is made up. My code of honor has been broken and as a result, I must leave. I'm sorry you couldn't get to know me better...but alas, you don't want to know Harold the traitor. So, as a favor to you and everyone else, I must leave."

Harold turned around once more and left a speechless Heather there. He jumped into the boat. But before Woodstock took off, Harold turned around once more and spoke his final words:

"Farewell Total Drama Island! I loved! I competed! But...I betrayed...Truly, I have dishonored myself...But hear this: I will not rest until I find a way to right this wrong! Mark my words! When you all see me again, I will not be seen as Harold the traitor! I will be Harold, the redeemed! Until then, I beg your forgiveness and wish you all nothing but the best of luck!"

With that, he signaled for Woodstock to start the engine and take him away from Total Drama Island. Woodstock, feeling somewhat emotional, did as he was told and drove Harold away from Camp Wawanakwa.

Heather just stood there and watched him drive away. She could hear someone inside her head screaming at her to stop this. But deep down, she knew she couldn't change the nerd's mind. But still, even though, she felt responsible, she couldn't help but feel...bad.

"Yeah? ….YEAH? WELL, GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU, YOU NERD! WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAYS? I CAN WIN THIS CONTEST WITHOUT YOU! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GONE YOU CREEP! YOU NERD! YOU LOSER! JUST GO! GET OUT OF OUR SIGHTS!"

She threw some stones in the water out of frustration and finally sat down on the dock, letting her emotions finally get the best of her. She let out a sob as a tear fell from her eye.

_**(Outside the Killer Bass Cabin) **_

Bridgette sat outside her cabin along with Gwen, Tyler, Cody, and Charlie Brown. She knew this game would be emotional, but she had no idea it would be THIS emotional.

"We had it all set...we had it all set, and he gets suckered into betraying me," she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Bridgette," Cody comforted her. "This is just a minor setback. We'll still get Duncan the first chance we get."

"Yeah...but still, I know Harold liked her, but how could he get tricked by her like that?" Gwen growled. "All respect I had for him is totally gone!"

"Don't be mad at him," Bridgette replied.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked.

"Well...I'm not happy he did what he did...but I really can't blame him," she explained. "I mean, it's kind of like what Ezekiel did for me when he beat up Duncan. He only did it because he cared for me on a deeper level. Harold cared for Heather on a deeper level too. That's why he did what he did."

"Yeah...but still," Tyler sighed. "He almost got you kicked off."

"I know...but he DID sacrifice himself so I could stay...even though it was kind of cheesy and came right out of nowhere."

"Yeah...he did," Gwen admitted.

"But still...if this is how people are willing to play the game...how can I ever hope to get rid of Duncan?"

Bridgette knew she was being sappy, but she just couldn't help herself. Her emotional neurons had been strained in the past forty eight hours and she was drained.

"Don't give up Bridgette."

Bridgette looked up at the small voice that spoke to her. Charlie Brown was there to give his friend one of his good old fashioned Charlie Brown smiles.

"Look, I know it's tough. I'm still trying to find a way to keep my promise to Trent and Leshawna by finding a way to eliminate Heather. And, as you can tell, I haven't had much luck yet...but I can't give up! They're counting on me! Just like Ezekiel's counting on you to stay strong and find a way to get rid of Duncan! If the promise is that important to you, then you'll be able to find a way to keep it. I know my promise is important to me. That's why I'm going to keep going until I finally fulfill my promise to my two friends! So if it is that important to you, I know you can do it! I have faith in you Bridgette! And so does Ezekiel. And everyone else here right now."

All was silent as they let these words sink in. Finally, someone spoke.

"Yeah...I couldn't have said it better myself," Tyler replied. "I know you can do it Bridge!"

"Me too," Cody added.

"You know I do...as corny as it sounds," Gwen smiled.

Bridgette wiped a small tear from her eyes and called for a group hug. The four of them surrounded their friends and embraced her: Tyler from behind, Gwen and Cody from the sides, and Charlie Brown from the front.

As Bridgette looked at the bald head of Charlie Brown, a thought entered her head.

'It's funny...out of all of us here, it's a six year old that's emotionally stronger than the rest of us. I'm going to definitely work to get Duncan out of this game! But...still...I can't help but get this weird feeling...Charlie Brown is going to be the one that actually eliminates Duncan...he's a funny kid all right.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar groaning sound filled the air. The five looked up to see Chef Hatchet still dressed in his dress leading a drained Linus back to the campgrounds. He was still blanketless. When they reached the contestants, Linus collapsed at their feet.

"Oh, man up solder!" Chef barked at him. "We'll rest and we'll try again at six hundred hours!"

"SIX HUNDRED HOURS?" Linus shrieked. "I CAN'T WAIT SIX HUNDRED HOURS! THERE'S NO WAY!"

Linus felt himself go weak again and nearly fainted once more.

"Pathetic," Chef muttered as he strutted away. The image of him strutting left a horrible taste in the contestant's mouths.

As Chef walked by, Duncan approached the contestants. He was wrapped in a towel as he had just finished taking his prized shower.

"What's with the drag queen?" he snickered.

Bridgette just glared at the punk.

"Don't think it's over yet Duncan," she calmly yet boldly said.

"I know it's not over," he coldly replied. "It's over when you're gone. And mark my words: you WILL be gone. Not even your friends here can protect you."

Tyler, Gwen, and Cody all glared at Duncan. Charlie Brown, however, shivered and hid behind Gwen.

The confrontation was interrupted when Linus groaned once more and the attention focused on the blanketless boy.

"Tch. What's junior's problem?" Duncan asked mockingly.

Linus looked up at the individual who's voice had mocked him. He could make out the muscular figure of a teenage boy with a green Mohawk smirking down at him wearing nothing but a light blue towel. The teen was chuckling at his misfortune and...wait...light blue towel...that towel...THAT TOWEL! IT WASN'T A TOWEL AT ALL! IT WAS...

"MY BLANKIE!" Linus cried out. Then, faster than a bolt of lightning, he pounced towards Duncan and ripped his blanket off the delinquent, exposing his naked body for the entire viewing world to see.

At first, Duncan was to shocked to do anything. Finally, when he came to, he cried out in horror and raced for the boys side of the Killer Bass cabin.

The contestants, too, were in shock as they watched the scene unfold. Once Duncan had entered his side of the cabin, Linus let out a great sigh of relief and happiness as he nuzzled with his long, lost blanket.

As he nuzzled, an upbeat jazz song that was heavy on the piano filled the air. **(2)** Then, in an even stranger twist, Linus and the blanket began to dance with one another as though the blanket had come to life.

As the music continued to fill the air, Linus and his blanket danced over to Cody and Tyler and began swinging them around with such energy and happiness that it almost threw the boys off balance.

When they were done dancing with then, they danced over to Gwen and Bridgette and did the exact same thing. The girls were also taken aback by this and almost swung off balance.

When they were done dancing with the girls, Linus and his blanket just continued to dance with one another for a little longer as the music became more and more energetic. Finally, the blanket's life disappeared as the music faded, leaving a very happy Linus sitting on the ground, nuzzling his security blanket happily and cozily. No one could tell he was the same person from just a few minutes ago that seemed to be on the brink of death. It was indeed a much needed heart-warming sight for the contestants. Especially after all they had been through in the past couple days.

However, they weren't the only one's that had seen this scene play out.

"THAT! WAS! WICKED!"

Chris McLean approached the campers and Linus with a grin on his face.

"Kid! I've got to say! That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen! You and that blanket are something else!"

"Uh...thanks," Linus replied. "Well, I've found my blanket. So I guess I'll be on my way home now."

"As if!" Chris exclaimed. "You and that blanket aren't going anywhere! Just think of the ratings you and that blanket will bring in! I've simply GOTTA HAVE YA!"

"Excuse me?" Linus questioned.

"Kid, since we helped you find your blanket, you've got to do something for us in return!" Chris explained.

"Uh, you guys didn't do anything," Gwen pointed out.

"Shush!" Chris shushed. "Anyways kid, we're running low on interns around here and that blanket can do the work of ten interns. Therefore, as of this moment kid, you are not contractually obligated to help me out throughout the rest of this contest...as our HEAD INTERN!"

Linus was speechless as he let this news sink in. Then, just like old times, he fainted once more.

**A/N – And there you go people! Chapter 37 finished. I hope this added up in the end as to Harold's elimination. I know it was sort of out of nowhere and probably didn't make that much sense as much as I tried to make it make sense (Awkward sentence) but it was just his time to go. Only problem was there was no reason for him to go, which was what had me stuck on this chapter for so long. Don't think everyone's going to hate him for what he did. But he is going to be on a journey of self-redemption in later chapters, so there's going to be a story to this in the near future and has more of a purpose that simply a reason to eliminate Harold (I had planned him to be eliminated here anyways...but I didn't know how to do it until now). Like I said, I hope this makes sense. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys still liked it. And sorry to all Harold fans out there. But on a bright note: Linus is now an intern! I know this is going to make for some funny moments with Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet...even Snoopy! **

**Next chapter – How will Heather take Harold's departure from the island? Will it be what turns her around? Or will it make her worse? Can Bridgette find a way to get rid of Duncan once and for all? And will Beth be able to finally stand up to Heather? Plus, what horrific creatures await our contestants next time? Tune in to find out! **

**Voting **

**Heather – Bridgette**

**Duncan – Bridgette **

**Lindsay – Bridgette **

**Beth – Bridgette **

**Cody – Tyler**

**Tyler – Cody**

**Charlie Brown – Izzy**

**Izzy – Charlie Brown **

**Bridgette – Geoff (Out of sympathy for him being sick) **

**Gwen – Geoff (Out of Sympathy for him being sick) **

**Harold – Gwen**

**Geoff – Geoff (Out of sympathy for him being sick) **

**Bridgette – 4**

**Geoff – 3**

**Charlie Brown – 1**

**Izzy – 1**

**Tyler – 1**

**Gwen – 1**

**Cody – 1**

**Order of Elimination – Courtney, Noah, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen, Eva, Leshawna, Trent, Katie, Ezekiel, Harold. **

**1.)Gordon Ramsay from Hell's Kitchen tends to keep in contestants that cause a lot of conflict and drama for the sake of ratings as well. Are he and Chris related, I wonder?**

**2.) This music playing in the background for Linus is actually the original Peanut's theme. If you want to hear it, type in "Peanut's Linus and Lucy theme" in the search bar on Youtube to listen to it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – You're a hunter, Charlie Brown!**

The next morning, all the campers were present in the mess hall for breakfast save for Heather, who was still nowhere to be seen since last night's elimination. In her place at the table this morning was the newest intern to date: Linus Van Pelt.

"That's one heck of a story kid," Gwen said as Linus finished telling the tale of how he had come to be on the island.

"Indeed," he replied. "But I still would have rather come here the traditional way with no adventure required."

"Aw. But then you wouldn't have had that amazing story to share with the rest of us," Cody teased.

"Again, I would have liked that very much," Linus assured the tech geek.

"Yeah. But still, it's too bad that you got roped into being Chris' intern," Charlie Brown said.

"Well, I don't mind," Linus replied with a shrug. "After all, at times like this, I am reminded of a very important philosophy: work requires will and ambition; not complaining and remorse. Therefore, I am confident that in spite of being forced to work for the show, my works will come around in full circle and reward me in regards to the kind of job that I have done."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chef – **Let's see if he'll say the same thing once he gets his paycheck...or IF he gets his paycheck.

_**END**_

Suddenly, the peaceful morning was interrupted when the doors to the mess hall flung open at such velocity that the entire building shook from the force that the doors hit the walls with. And standing at the doorway was none other than the queen bee herself. To say she looked frightening that morning would be an understatement.

Ever since Harold had pulled himself from the game, Heather had become an emotional wreck. Unlike others who had lost someone special to them in the game (of course, Heather wouldn't admit that Harold had become special to her), Heather was not sad. Nay. Instead, she was mad. Furious really. She had decided that if she was going to have a bad day, then everyone else was going to have a bad day.

"Move it jock boy!" Heather growled as she pushed Tyler out of her way. "One side surfer girl! Make path delinquent or my foot goes up your butt!"

Once the said contestants obeyed her without any question and cleared a path for her, Heather stormed to her seat. She gave Linus the evilest glare she could muster and the six year old, with a quiver of fear, jumped out of the chair and and sat next to Beth. This, of course, scared the farm girl to no end.

_**END**_

"Good morning Heather," Beth meekly greeted.

"What's so good about it?" the queen bee snarled. "And why are you just sitting there? You know I like my apple juice at this time in the morning! Get to it!"

"But..."

"But? Do I LOOK like I'm in the mood for 'buts' today pig farmer? I said MOVE!"

Beth shuddered as Heather yelled at her and before she could be belittled any further, Beth went and got her the drink she requested.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Beth – **(Twiddling her thumbs) I know Heather really liked Harold, which ith why thee'th acting the way thee ith today. But thtill, that doethn't give her the right to be tho...nathty towardth everyone!

_**END**_

"Sheesh...nice to see you too Heather," Duncan grumbled. "What kind of a badger crawled up your butt this morning?"

"Shut up pierce-face," she grumbled. "I'm NOT in the mood today!"

"Please. You're never in the mood for anything."

"I'm in the mood to shove my food up your butt right now!"

Before anymore bickering could take place, Chris's voice rang out through the loud speakers.

"Attention campers! Please report to the elimination ceremony area for your next challenge! And you might want to bring your game faces cause you're gonna need them!"

Heather grumbled as she stood from her seat. At that moment, Beth had run up to her with her apple juice.

"Here you are," she huffed.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? You're too late! We've got to get going! Thanks for nothing!"

And with that, Heather slapped the cup out of Beth's hand, spilling the contents within all over the farm girl. Then, without another word, she stormed out of the dining room and headed straight for the said location for the start of the challenge.

Beth just stood there for a minute. A hurt expression had overtaken her face. Then, without a word, she bent down to pick up the now empty cup that once held the apple juice within. She stared at it blankly for a few seconds. Then, a terrifying expression came across her face as she crushed the cup in her hands.

_**(At the Elimination Area) **_

"Good morning campers," Chris greeted as the remaining contestants filed in one by one. "I trust you all had a fulfilling breakfast and a good night's sleep...cause today, you're going to need it."

"Since when have we had a day on this God-forsaken island when we didn't need that?" Gwen asked.

"Anyways," Chris continued, ignoring Gwen's question, "for today's challenge, you're all going to be going on a little hunt for wildlife."

He was interrupted when a sudden gasp filled the air. Immediately, all heads turns towards Bridgette, who had a terrified expression on her face.

"Hunt?" she exclaimed. "You mean...SHOOT at the wildlife?"

"Relax Bridgette," Chris assured. "National law prohibits us from actually killing wildlife on live television...though that's a shame, really. It would have made for some 'killer' television."

Chris took a moment to laugh at his own joke while everyone else just stared at him awkwardly. Or, in others cases, uncomfortably.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **Okay, I'm convinced. Chris is a psychotic whack job that escaped from an insane asylum.

_**END**_

"Anywho," Chris said after clearing his throat, "For this challenge, you are all required to hunt down an assigned animal and capture it. What animal you will be hunting is all up to chance! Chef, if you would be so kind?"

Chef Hatchet approached the contestants with a small bag. However, that wasn't what the contestants were looking at. Instead, their attention was fixed solely on the huntress costume that Chef was wearing. This costume consisted of a simple short, ragged, leather skirt that showed off more leg than anyone would care to see as well as a ragged leather bra to match. In addition, Chef was also given fur boots and a small hunting knife that he carried on his almost bare hip.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **(Shuddering) I'm also convinced that Chef Hatchet has some mental issues too. I mean, what man in their right mind would WANT to wear that stuff.

**Chef – **(Still in his huntress outfit) For cryin' out loud! You think these maggots would learn how to stomach this after awhile! Why, back in the army, we had to learn how to stomach more gruesome sights than this in order to just survive and keep our mentality in check! Again, these pukes wouldn't last a minute in my platoon! (He pulls out a mirror and applies some matching lipstick to go with his costume)

_**END**_

"Inside this bag are some lottery balls," Chris explained. "Chef will come by each of you and you will select a ball from the bag. Inside those lottery balls is a piece of paper with an animal on it. Some animals are friendly...others, not so much. But as of now, we have all eleven animals locked in secure locations around the island. On my signal, an air horn will ring throughout the island. That sound means that the animals have been released from captivity. Your challenge is to track down your animal and bring it back here in our cage."

"But...why would anyone want to do something like that?" Bridgette questioned, sounding disgusted by the mere thought of the challenge.

"Because it makes for good television," Chris explained. "I mean, have you seen some of the shows out there lately? 'Hog Hunters'; 'Deadliest Catch'; the list goes on! People eat this sort of ting up!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Duncan – **(Rolling his eyes) Just goes to show that people are stupid enough to watch anything.

_**END**_

"Anyways," Chris continued. "For today's challenge, I've decided to grant multiple invincibility again today. For those who are able to bring back their animals to the cage within the time limit, you're safe from elimination tonight. "But for the first person to bring back their animal, he or she will receive a full fledged meal courtesy of 'Joe Cool Catering!'"

Just then, a vehicle could be heard approaching. Everyone glanced over to see that the cameraman with a funny looking nose was now driving a small van with the words 'Joe Cool's Catering' written on the side. He pulled up next to the campers and nodded politely at them before jumping out of the van and beginning to prepare the feast that awaited the grand prize winner.

"Okay then! Let's get this bad boy underway! Bridgette, since you're the most eager about this challenge, I think I'll have you pick first."

Chef approached the surfer girl with the bag and held it out in front of her. She looked down at the bag with unease at first. But finally, she reached in and pulled out a lottery ball. She cracked it open and read aloud the animal written down on the piece of paper inside.

"...the great...brown...bear..." she shivered as her face went white.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. Too bad Bridgette," Chris teased.

"Tough luck Malibu," Duncan snickered as he pulled his lottery ball out next. He continued to laugh at Bridgette's misfortune as he cracked open his ball, which greatly annoyed her much to his delight. However, once he saw the name of the creature written down on his parchment, his eyes bulged with pure terror and his skin had gone even more white than Bridgette's had. Within seconds, his face had lost all color.

"Oooh, judging by your expression Duncan, I think I know what you drew," Chris chuckled.

"Can I switch?" he frantically begged the host.

"Sorry dude, but all decisions are final" the host sinisterly smirked.

Everyone thought they heard Duncan swear under his breath. But that's not what had them worried. They were more concerned about the creature he drew. It wasn't everyday that they saw the delinquent shiver with pure terror as he was at this point in time. It made them all feel a little uneasy inside. When they asked him what it was he had to capture, Duncan just quivered. He was too pretrified to even speak the creature's name.

Next was Cody. He drew a seagull. It wasn't the tech geeks first choice, since birds were so difficult to capture. But he could have gotten a bear or whatever it was that Duncan got.

Tyler boldly drew from the bag next. The jock read his paper and shrugged casually. "A frog," he smiled. "I can do that."

Lindsay was next to pull out a ball. She reached in and dug around for a minute, trying to decide which one just felt right. Heather barked at her to hurry up, to which the blonde apprehensively obliged. Nearby, Tyler, Cody, and Beth just glared at the queen bee.

"...oh no," she whimpered as she read her piece of paper. "I've got to capture...a shark?"

"How the heck are you supposed to capture a shark?" Gwen demanded. "That's impossible!"

"Not if you're the Fonz," Chris chuckled. "I mean, if he can tangle with a shark, then anyone can."

"'Happy Days' is a fictional show!" Cody snapped. "You can't expect her to pull this off!"

"Well, then it looks like she'll be up for elimination tonight," Chris shrugged.

"Hey! I'll trade with Lindsay if she doesn't want hers!" Duncan instantly suggested.

"I already told you! No trading allowed!"

Duncan hung his head in despair and fear. There was no way he was ready for what he had to face. In his mind, Lindsay had the easier task ahead of her.

Heather reached into the bag next and pulled out a ball. She smiled when she saw that all she had to capture was a measly rabbit.

Next was Beth. The farm girl had pulled a raccoon. She nodded her head, a stern and serious look on her face the whole time.

Gwen reached in next. The Gothic girl quirked an eyebrow when she saw that she had pulled the duck. An odd choice, but doable nonetheless.

Geoff reached into the bag next. The party animal hung his head when he saw that he had to find a way to capture a snake. He knew that those things were no easy creature to handle.

Izzy reached in the bag next. She was like a kid in a candy store as she excitedly dug through the balls that were still inside. Finally, she pulled one out. She crackled madly when she saw that her target animal was a deer.

"Woot! Just like 'The Deer Hunter'!" she excitedly proclaimed. "Now Izzy can take her place in history alongside one of the greatest movies to ever be made!"

Last was good old Charlie Brown. The six year old dug into the bag and pulled out his lottery ball. He nervously cracked it open and read the name of the animal written on the piece of paper inside.

"...a moose..." he read. "How the heck am I supposed to capture a moose?"

"I'll leave that to you," Chris shrugged. "Okay then! Now that you all have your animals, the hunt will begin in ten minutes. First, you're all allowed to go into the boat house and grab any necessary items you'll need in order to successfully capture your animal. Anything you want or can imagine is in there. Then, you'll head for the woods. Once you hear the air horn, that'll mean that the animals have been released that the challenge will officially begin!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Heather – **I know I 'm still a main target to all these creeps. But you know what? As far as I'm concerned, they're all main targets to me as well. I don't care who goes home next. The only thing I care about is getting invincibility.

**Izzy – **(Grinning) Oh yeah! This one's gonna be all Izzy! No one can hunt better than me!

**Bridgette – **Oh, I don't know...I guess since we're not shooting any of the animals...oh, I just wish we didn't have to do this inhumane act towards those poor, innocent creatures...(she sobs slightly)

**Duncan – **(He's still shuddering) Okay, Malibu can say what she wants about the other animals being poor, innocent little creatures all she wants...but she doesn't have to hunt what I've got to hunt! And you guys want to talk acts of cruelty...brr!

_**END**_

In the boat house, the contestants were searching around, trying to find anything of value that could assist them in the challenge. Beth found some carrots hiding in the corner. What carrots were doing in a boat house, she didn't want to know. But she did know that raccoons would eat just about anything. She was about to leave the boat house with her find when...

"Give me those!"

Heather didn't even give Beth a chance to respond as she swiped the carrots from her hands in one, swift motion.

"Hey! Thoth are mine!"

"Not anymore."

"But...I found them firtht!"

"Well, I found them from your hand, so finders keepers!"

"That doethn't even make any thenth!"

"Then how about this: as the leader of our alliance, I'm invoking my ability to take anything that you own to use however I so desire! Don't like it? Then you don't have to be in my alliance! Now move! I've got invincibility to win!"

Heather harshly pushed Beth out of her and into a pile of garbage in the corner. She didn't even take time to see if she was all right. She just stormed off into the woods. She had a rabbit to capture.

Beth adjusted her glasses as she just looked at the messy slop that was now all over her clothes. She was almost certain that the stains would never come out of her clothes and that they were ruined. But was Beth distraught? Nay. Rather, she was starting to get angry.

"Woah...harshness."

Geoff interrupted her thoughts as he approached the farm girl and helped her out of the pile of filth. "You okay bra?"

"I'm fine," Beth grumbled as she brushed herself off as best she could. "But I've thtill got to find thomething before the animalth are releathed for the challenge."

"Well, you've got the raccoon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you could probably use this!"

Geoff smiled as he handed her a container labeled 'Raccoon Food'. Beth's eyes widened with surprise and joy as she accepted the food.

"Thankth!" she beamed. "But...what about you? Can you find anything to capture the thnake?"

"Well...I found this snake trap," he shrugged as he showed her a cage that was disguised as a house with a sign on it that read 'Snake House: All Snakes Welcome For a Good Time'.

"Well...lookth like the material in here for uth to capture our animalth is quite convenient for uth all," Beth smiled.

"Indeed it is," Geoff agreed. "But still, who in their own right mind would think of making a cage like this?"

"I dunno...but I'll bet Chef utheth thith raccoon food for hith mealth."

"Cha! That's probably why is tastes so bad," Geoff chuckled.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Chef – **Oh, I resent that! I do NOT use raccoon food. That's just plain disgusting! (He grumbles under his breath a little) I use badger food! High in protein and fiber, you know!

_**END**_

Tyler managed to find a small net fitting to capture a frog. He helped Lindsay find a giant net. One big enough to capture a shark. The blonde was appreciative, but still apprehensive about the upcoming challenge.

After a few minutes of searching, Gwen found a box labeled 'Badger Food'. Shrugging, she tossed it aside and then pulled up another box labeled 'Duck Food'.

"Well, this'll work just fine," she smirked.

Cody scrounged around the piles of junk, looking for anything he could to try and help him catch a seagull. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as some of the other contestants were. All he found was a rope. All the other nets had been taken and Izzy had come across the tranquilizer gun before anyone else could find it.

Charlie Brown didn't have much luck either. All he found was a red cape that was usually used for bull fighting. How this would help him in catching a moose, he still didn't know. But according to his philosophies, it was better than nothing.

Bridgette gasped in horror as she held up a bear trap in her hand. Refusing to use anything that would bring harm to an animal, she threw it out into the lake and searched for something else. Something that wouldn't hurt the poor creature she was being forced to bring into captivity.

"Hey! I could have used that!" Duncan snapped.

"Nuh uh!" the surfer girl snapped back. "There's no way I'm letting you or anyone else use something that gruesome and cruel to harm any of these animals."

"Malibu, I don't have an animal! I've got a creature so terrifying..." Duncan stammered. Just the thought of having to deal with it was enough to make him want to pass out.

Bridgette, not believing Duncan, continued to search for something that would aide her capture of a bear in a non-violent method. The best she could find was a fishing rod.

She glanced over at Duncan, who had managed to scrounge up a chainsaw. The delinquent was clinging onto the weapon for dear life. He knew he was going to need it for the task that lay ahead of him as he slowly followed the other contestants as they all made their way into the woods.

Some of the contestants decided to break off into smaller groups while others decided to have at it alone. One group consisted of Tyler, Cody, Gwen, and Lindsay since their animals could be found near bodies of water. Geoff and Beth made up a group of their own. Heather, Duncan, Izzy, Bridgette, and Charlie Brown were left to fend for themselves.

_**(Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, and Gwen)**_

"So...what do you guys say? Once we've captured our assigned animals, we help one another catch theirs that way we all win invincibility," Cody suggested. "I don't care about the meal. Just so long as all four of us are safe, I'm happy."

"Me too," Lindsay agreed. "I'd hate to see any of you guys go...oh, and you too Gwen."

"Gee...thanks," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I think it's an awesome plan!" Tyler agreed. "Besides, I think Lindsay's going to need help catching the shark. And, well, since all I've got to catch is a frog, I'll be the first one to help her."

"Aww," Lindsay awed as she smiled at the jock with appreciation.

"Yeah...uh...me too," Cody weakly added with a frail smile.

"Thanks Cody," she chuckled. "But you know, you've got the easiest one to catch I think."

"You think catching a seagull is easy?" Gwen asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure! I mean, anyone can do it. I heard that anyone can catch a bird if they can mimic the kind of bird's call. And the seagull has the easiest bird call of them all!"

"You know the seagull bird call?" Cody asked.

"Sure! It's really easy. It goes like this."

Lindsay stopped in her tracks and cleared her throat. Gwen, Tyler, and Cody watch her, amazed that Lindsay knew something as complicated and skill oriented as bird calling.

Then, Lindsay opened her mouth and immitated what she believed the be the call of the seagull:

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

_**Confession Cam**_

**Gwen – **Yeah, I know I've probably said this before. But it bears repeating: Cody and Tyler do not like Lindsay for her brain.

**Lindsay – **(Looking confused) I don't get it. It worked in 'Finding Nemo'. Maybe I need to lower my voice a little. (She clears her throat and tries again in a lower voice) Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

**Seagull – **Mine!

_**END**_

_**(Campfire Ceremony) **_

Chris glanced at his watch.

"...five...four...three...two...one...TIME!"

Chris blew on his air horn.

"It's time to release the animals! Chef, give the word to our newest intern!"

Chef gave Chris the thumbs up and pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Four Star General to Airnaruto45! Four Star General to Airnaturo45! It's time to release the animals. Over."

Chef waited for a response from the other end, but none came.

"BLANKIE BOY!" he hollered.

"Oh. Sorry," came the voice of Linus on the other end. "I guess I'm still not used to this whole codename thing yet."

"Yeah whatever," Chef grumbled. "Anyways, it's time to release the animals! Now get to it!"

"Are you sure," Linus asked back. "Some of these animals look pretty vicious and..."

"Your job isn't to think! Your job is to be a slave to me and Chris! Understand? Now let the animals go!"

"...yes sir..." Linus miserable replied. Chef then heard the sound of a button being pushed followed by the sound of buzzers going off. Chef grinned wickedly and flashed a thumbs up to Chris, who grinned sinisterly back with an evil satisfaction.

_**(Charlie Brown) **_

The six year old blockhead was wandering around the forest, helplessly lost. He was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to venture out alone and that he would have been better off going with someone like Bridgette, Geoff, or even Gwen and her group.

'Well, there's nothing I can do about it now,' he sighed as he continued his hike.

Suddenly, he heard the air horn that Chris had warned him and the other campers about. He froze dead in his tracks and began to search around his surroundings frantically. He knew that a moose could be quite territorial and that if it was a moose that Chris had caught, it would probably be twice as aggressive as a normal moose.

'Bridgette's right,' he shivered. 'Chris is sadistic.'

But his thought were interrupted when he heard what sounded like a metal gate being swung open a few yards away from him. That sound was then followed by the frightening sound of a creature howling and thunderously galloping around. The sound grew louder and louder until finally, the creature came into view a measly fifty feet away from Charlie Brown. Just as he feared, it was the moose he was supposed to capture.

The moose sniffed the air and, sensing the boys presence, sharply turned his attention towards the six year old. Charlie Brown could only shiver as he stared into the blood red eyes of the moose. Whenever the creature exhaled, it almost looked as though steam was coming out of it's nostrils. But what really had Charlie Brown on edge was the mere fact that, without a shred of doubt, this was easily the biggest, meanest, and deadliest moose that he had ever seen.

Charlie Brown gulped and weakly smiled at the moose, hoping that it would tame the creature a little bit. Unfortunately, he would get no such luck. The moose could sense his fear and, grinning evilly, it slowly turned it's body so that it was facing the child. In response, Charlie Brown began to slowly back away, holding his red cape in front of him as though it were a shield. Then, the moose began pawing at the ground, grunting and huffing all the while. Charlie Brown continued to back up, but faster than before.

Then, in an instant, the moose charged. It's antlers were pointed straight down and it had targeted the six year old for extermination. Taking the hint, Charlie Brown let out a great cry and bolted in the opposite direction as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had let go of his cape, which the moose disintegrated as it raced by it.

True, the moose was very fast. But with pure adrenaline now flowing in his veins, Charlie Brown was now running just as fast as the moose in an attempt to escape the murderous creature.

_**(Izzy) **_

"Whoo Hoo!" Izzy cheered as she heard the air horn go off. "It's time for the hunt! About time too. My finger was beginning to itch with anticipation."

She cricked her neck and fingers as she braced herself for the challenge. She held up her tranquilizer gun and began to track down her prey.

A few minutes later, she heard something in the bushes nearby. Acting purely on instinct, Izzy leaped up into a tree branch and pointed her gun in the direction where the noise came from. Indeed something was in the bushes and it was on it's way out.

Grinning wickedly, Izzy put her finger on the trigger, and readied to fire. Seconds later, the creature came out. To Izzy's disappointment, it wasn't a deer. And, to her horror, it was something much, much worse.

The red head gasped in shock and then quickly silenced herself, for fear that the creature might have heard her. She began to sweat profusely when the creature lifted it's ears up and heavily sniffed the air as if to try and smell the location of whatever made a noise.

Izzy didn't move. She didn't breathe. She didn't think. She didn't blink. She knew that one wrong move could be her last and that with a creature this dangerous and vile, she had to have all her senses at perfection. She did her best to control her intense sweating and heavy heartbeat. For a creature like this could sense fear and wouldn't hesitate to attack on the slightest impulse.

She watched as the hideous thing ate something in it's hand. What it was, Izzy couldn't quite see. But she didn't dare adjust her body to take a better look. The creature made somewhat of a grunting sound as it dug into the ground and relieved itself. The repulsive smell almost made Izzy vomit,but she controlled the urge to in order to save her life. It didn't help that the thing didn't even bury it's filth after it was done. It just sniffed the air a little more and nibbled some more on whatever it had in it's hand.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the creature scurried off on all four legs through a thicket. Izzy stayed in the tree a good five minutes before she dared to come down.

The first thing she did was bury the rancid wastes that the creature had left behind. Then, without waiting another minute, she raced off in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **(Still shivering) Woah! I'm telling you all right now, Chris needs to be put in jail for even letting a creature like that onto the island with teenagers and a midget. Not even Izzy would dare tangle with a creature that vile and gruesome. You'd have to be beyond my level of insanity to even attempt to take on that...that...(she quivers in fear again) Now Izzy knows why Duncan is so scared.

_**END**_

_**(Beth and Geoff) **_

"You seem down bra."

Geoff and Beth had been walking in silence ever since the challenge had officially begun. They hadn't had any luck in tracking down their assigned animals.

"Well...it'th jutht...I'm tho fed up with thith game!"

"But...the challenge just began. You can't be frustrated with it already."

"No, no. I mean the game overall. All the lying, cheating, dethieving, back thtabbing...when ith it all going to thtop?"

"Until there's a winner...unfortunately," Geoff sighed. "But yeah, I hear ya bra. It IS beginning to get really intense. I mean, what with Duncan picking on Bridgette, Heather being meaner than usual, Izzy and Charlie Brown...dude, why can't I ever just say his first name? Did you ever notice that?"

Beth didn't reply. She appeared to be thinking really hard about something. Something that had been bothering her for quite some time now.

"You know," she finally said, "when I firtht went into an allianth with Heather, I thought it wath a really good idea. You know, thecurity in the game. But now...it'th jutht one big meth. I mean, tho many people have been hurt throughout the game and...and..."

Beth began to tear up a little. "...and I helped her do all thoth thingth...I was powerleth to thtop her or thtand up to her. And becauth of that...Lethawna...Gwen and Trent...and latht night, almotht Bridgette...what have I become Geoff?"

Geoff didn't know what to say to the wannabe as she poured her soul onto him. There was nothing he could tell her. As much as he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, she DID play a major role in the elimination of Leshawna and Trent. And he didn't know how to feel about her almost voting off his dear friend Bridgette.

"I'm...I'm jutht ath bad ath Heather," she cried. "And I don't want to be! I really don't! But Heather...thee told me that if I didn't do ethactly ath thee told me to do...thee...thee would kick me out of the allianth and then vote me off. What wath I thuppothed to do Geoff? I don't want to loth the contetht. But...ith it all worth it?"

Geoff just took a deep breath as he continued to listen to Beth. Finally, he spoke.

"You know Beth...I can't say I'm not disappointed a little. I mean, you are one of Heather's pawns after all. I know that's harshness to say, but it is what it is."

She hung her head in shame as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"...but...in a weird way, I can see where you're coming from. Like you said, we all want to win this game and the sad fact is that only one of us can win. So yeah, bad things are going to happen and some people like Heather are going to play dirty in order to get further in the game. And I've got to hand it to her, she's done well to get this far without getting voted off. Shows how strategical the dudette really is, huh?"

Beth didn't say anything. Geoff rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to help Beth, but he wasn't sure if he knew the right words to say. But he shrugged and decided to wing it.

"But ya know what? It sounds to me like you're afraid to ditch Heather's alliance because you think you need her to get further in the game. The way I see it though...you don't need her. She needs you."

Beth looked up at the party animal with a confused look.

"What do you mean Geoff?" she asked.

"I mean, without you, none of her plans would have succeeded. She needs you to carry out her plans and needs your vote to get rid of the people she wants to get rid of. Without you, she probably would have been voted off a long time ago."

Now, Beth was really intrigued.

"I guess what I'm trying to say bra is...you're the one amongst us all that really has the power to stop Heather and have her eliminated. The only question left is...what do you want to do with that power? Do you want to use it to help Heather? Or use it to put a top to her? It's like Captain Planet says, 'The power is yours!'"

Beth just looked at Geoff. It looked like his words had really sunken in and had made an impact on her.

"Wow..." she whispered. Then, she broke out into laughter. "You actually watched 'Captain Planet'?"

Geoff's eyes went wide with surprise. Indeed, the party animal admitted that he watched that show.

"Hey now! Cut a guy a break! It was the only thing on during that time slot Saturday mornings!"

Then, he and the farm girl shared a laugh together. But their fun was soon cut short.

"Beth!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them was a certain queen bee that the two had been recently talking about. She was covered in mud and looked quite upset.

"That stupid rabbit managed to escape my trap and stole all of my carrots!" she growled.

"Well, did you uthe them all at onth?" Beth asked.

"I didn't think the rabbit would escape! Why didn't you tell me rabbits were sneaky like that?"

"Why is it her fault your rabbit got away?" Geoff demanded.

"Shut it party boy! I'm in no mood!"

"I'm with Duncan! You're never 'in the mood'! And quite frankly, I'm getting tired of it! We all are! You're totally killing the party, bra!"

"I'm warning you, pea brain! One more word and you'll be the next one to go home!"

Beth gasped in shock.

"But...Geoff never did anything wrong," she pleaded.

"He's here, he's talking back to me, and he's keeping you from helping me! That's reason enough to vote him off next! Now quit your blabbering with brainless there and go back to the campgrounds and get me some more carrots! I'll see if I can't get a better trap ready!"

Heather turned around and began pulling on some nearby vines. Beth looked back and forth between her and Geoff, who was now standing there looking somewhat hurt. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong and had been the only one who was supportive of her even though she had voted against him and his friends countless times.

"Are you still there?" Heather barked. "Go get me some more carrots!"

Then, Beth wasn't quite sure what happened, but something in her head snapped. She had found courage inside herself that she never knew she had. Angrily, she took a deep breath, stomped her foot, and uttered that one word Heather hated most of all.

"…...no..."

Then, as if she had been kicked, Heather whipped around. A look of shock and anger had overtaken her face.

"What did you just say to me?" she demanded.

Beth took another deep breath. "I thaid...no!"

_**(Bridgette) **_

The surfer girl was deeply regretting having gone off alone. She was so distracted about having to hunt down one of mother earth's beautiful creatures that she had forgotten that she was petrified of being alone in the woods.

'And to make matters worse, I've got to find a bear to boot,' she thought to herself as she shivered.

Even the slightest sound would cause her to body to tense up and sharply turn around and search the area frantically for any sign of something that might jump out and attack her.

''Gwen...Geoff...Charlie Brown...Ezekiel...where are you guys?' she gulped as she hiked deeper and deeper in the woods.

Suddenly, the bushes behind her began to shake vigorously. Bridgette froze and stared wide eyed at the said bushes. She was like a deer looking into the headlights of an oncoming car.

After what seemed like an eternity, something finally came out of the bushes. Or rather, someone. And to her dismay, it was a certain green Mohawk wearing delinquent.

Duncan gasped when he saw the surfer girl standing in front of him. Relieved it wasn't the thing he had to hunt, he took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"Oh, thank God," he sighed. "For a moment there, I thought you might have been...brr..."

"I thought you might have been the bear," Bridgette replied. "Though now I'm kind of wishing it was."

"Aw, come on Malibu. You're happy to see me and you know it," the delinquent teased.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not happy in the least bit. In fact, I'd rather be alone right now. And giving that we're in the woods, that's saying a lot."

"Aw come on! You're not still mad that I got your boyfriend eliminated from this contest, are you? I mean, it wasn't like I got him voted off or anything. He made his bed. Now he has to sleep in it."

"You provoked him!" she snapped, sounding irritated. "You wouldn't stop harassing him about me. So as far as I'm concerned, you ARE the reason he's eliminated!"

"Okay, so maybe I am," Duncan snickered. "So what are you going to do about it Malibu? I mean, you tried to get me eliminated yesterday. That worked like a charm, didn't it?" Heck, if the dork hadn't volunteered to leave the island on his own will, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

"Harold sacrificed himself because you and Heather made him feel so low and he didn't want me to have to pay the price for his mistake!"

"Which is proof that once again, the surfer girl can't do anything without someone there to protect her. All the boys here have to look out for you. You're more useless and worthless than Bella Swan!"

Bridgette gasped in horror. Duncan had taken it one step too far now. Bridgette may have had her weak moments on the show and a fair number of men have come to her aide. Geoff. Harold. Even little Charlie Brown once. And, of course...Ezekiel had stood up for her when Duncan had bad mouthed her. But one thing she was not, nor would ever allow herself to be, was useless.

"...I'll have you know..." she growled, a fierce face now forming on the normally calm face of the surfer girl, "...that if there's anything that I hate, I mean REALLY HATE...it's being called useless..."

"Ooh, I struck a chord in Malibu's head and now she's mad...kinda sexy, if you ask me," Duncan grinned.

"Oh really? Then this should really turn you on," the surfer girl retorted as she prepared to charge the delinquent.

"You're really going to fight me?" Duncan laughed. "Didn't you learn from the hick's mistake? You'll be expelled from the game."

"It'll be so worth it," Bridgette growled, raising her fists. Normally, she wasn't this violent. But given the circumstances, she was more than willing to make an exception.

"Well...I'm waiting," Duncan casually smiled, almost as if he was looking forward to it.

"Not for long you won't...cause here..."

Bridgette was interrupted when something could be heard growling menacingly in the nearby bushes, catching both of the contestant's full attention. Judging from the way the bushes were shaking, it was something big and dangerous.

Instantly, Bridgette's rage subdued and panic began to fill her once again. Her first thought was the bear had found them. She had spent so much time arguing with Duncan that she hadn't had time to put her plan in motion.

Unfortunately for her and Duncan. It wasn't the bear. It was something worse...far worse.

The creature jumped from the bushes and fixed it's attention on the two humans standing in front of it. Duncan and Bridgette both gasped in horror as the creature slowly began to make it's way towards them. It licked it's chomps and snarled viciously as it drew closer and closer to the petrified teenagers.

"I-I-I-I-Is that...you..."

"Uh huh," Duncan answered, now quivering with uncontrollable fear. And who wouldn't when something you had to capture was this horrendously ugly and dangerous to even be in the same vicinity as.

The creature continued to creep it's way towards the terrified campers. As it approached them, it continued to eat at the small object it held in it's hand and drink from another object it had in the other hand. It's almost disfigured face and body was facing directly in the direction of both Bridgette and Duncan. It could sense the complete fear the two had of it and growled with excitement. It knew that this was going to be easy prey to capture.

In pure excitement, the creature stood up on it's hind legs and shrieked these words...

"_...Snooki want smoosh smoosh!" _

**A/N – Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I know I've made so many Jersey Shore jokes already. In all honesty, I was going to have it be The Predator originally. But a couple weeks ago, I saw the episode of South Park "It's A Jersey Thing" and the way they portrayed Snooki...I just couldn't help myself. Any attempt I get to trash that show, I take. **

**Anyways, sorry there wasn't a whole lot more action going on in this chapter. But I promise you that the next one will have a whole lot of action. And them some. **

**Oh! And congratulations to airnaruto45 for being the 300th individual to review my fan fiction! **

**So here are the questions for next chapter: Will Bridgette and Duncan be able to survive the attack of the Snooki? What will happen with Beth and Heather? How will the team of Gwen, Cody, Lindsay, and Tyler function? And will Charlie Brown survive the moose assault? Tune in next time and find out! **

**Quick Cheat Sheet of animals the contestants have to hunt**

**Beth – Raccoon**

**Bridgette – Bear**

**Charlie Brown – Moose**

**Cody – Seagull**

**Duncan – Snooki (Oh dear) **

**Geoff – Snake**

**Gwen – Duck**

**Heather – Rabbit**

**Izzy - Deer**

**Lindsay – Shark**

**Tyler - Frog**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – It's A Moose Chase, Charlie Brown**

Izzy had finally gotten out of the tree she had been hiding in once she sensed that the Snooki was no longer in the vicinity.

"Ugh... not even Izzy would want to mess with a creature that vile and gross," she shuddered.

But she soon shook the horrific feeling from her mind and refocused her attention on the task at hand: to capture a deer before the time limit expired. She didn't care too much about being the first one to do it since whoever managed to capture their assigned animal would win invincibility. But she did care about being bested by the midget yet again.

"No sir," she grumbled to herself. "Izzy will not let that fraud best her again. This time, Izzy will be victorious and show up that little midget! He..."

Just then, she heard a familiar screaming getting closer and closer. Sure enough, little Charlie Brown went speeding by her as fast as he could. Izzy glared at her little rival.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Izzy – **Okay! Izzy has had enough of that little midget! Not only does he lie to everyone and gets away with it! Not only does he manage to get the best of Izzy during these challenges! Now he thinks he can just run by and ignore me! The fiercest competitor here! Well, if he thinks ignoring Izzy is going to make her forget about him and slip back under everyone's radar, he can think again! It's time for a confrontation!

_**END**_

Izzy had to run fast, but she eventually caught up to the speeding Charlie Brown.

"All right midget!" she called out while trying to keep up with the six year old. "Let's cut to the chase! Izzy doesn't like you and you don't like Izzy! I can cope with that! What I can't stand is your constant lying to everyone all while getting the best of Izzy in all these challenges! How you can still convince the others that you're a six year old after besting Izzy in the past two out of three challenges is beyond me! My guess is you're using some sort of sick mind control over them! Now normally, Izzy would be amazed and ask you how you do it. But you've embarrassed me one too many times! So here's the deal I'm willing to make you! If you just admit to everyone that you're not really a six year old boy and just tell us that you're a midget, Izzy will make your elimination from this game as painless and quick as possible. And considering how you've wronged Izzy so many times in this contest, Izzy would say you're getting the better deal! So what do you say?"

Charlie Brown didn't answer her. In fact, he hadn't been listening to her at all. His mind was focused solely on getting himself to safety. His eyes caught sight of a large tree nearby. He made a dash for it and climbed up it as quickly as a six year old boy could.

"Oh! Don't think hiding up a tree is going to save you midget!" Izzy called up. "Izzy is a master tree climber and could jump to the top of this tree before you're even half way up! Now come down here and own up to your deceitfulness!"

Before Izzy could get an answer, she suddenly felt a rush of hot air blowing on the back of her head. The crazy red head turned slowly around and found herself staring into the blood red eyes of a very angry moose. The crazed moose almost seemed to foam at the mouth as it continued to snort and growl at the teenage girl.

But did the gruesome beast scare Izzy? Not a chance.

"Beat it buster!" she snapped as she slapped the moose right across the face. "Izzy's busy with this fraud right now!"

Needless to say, the moose was shocked. What was even more shocking to the vigorous mammal was that the red headed human standing before him casually turned her back to it once she had said her peace and was yelling up to the small boy it had chased only moments ago.

"So what's it going to be midget? This is your last chance to come clean! You've got one minute to come down and admit your wrong-doings! After that, Izzy's coming up after you!"

Once the moose got over the state of shock, it growled furiously. The actions of the red headed teenage girl had offended it greatly. Snorting, it slowly backed up and lowered it's head at it's new target. It took aim as it pawed the ground, preparing to charge.

"Time's almost up midget! Five more seconds before this gets complicated! Four! Three! Two! One! And..."

BAM!

Izzy soon found herself flying through the air as well as a sudden pain in her backside. As she soared higher and higher, she turned back to see the moose staring up at her victoriously.

"Okay," Izzy grumbled as she folded her arms while still soaring through the air. "Now Izzy's mad."

* * *

"Doh!" Tyler groaned as he landed face first on the lake's shore once more. He had been unsuccessful in five different attempts to capture the frog that Chris and the interns had released.

Gwen was preparing her badger trap nearby. She had yet to see her target creature so she figured that instead of separating from her group to go find it, she would instead try and lure the badger to her. She had laid some badger food in the woods and led a trail of it right back to the net she had made.

Cody jumped helplessly at a seagull. It almost seemed to be laughing at his misfortune as it continued to fly around carefree.

Lindsay was having nothing but trouble as she tried to figure out how to work the giant fish net she had. Being the daughter of a wealthy businessman, she had never been fishing once in her life. She had never even seen a fishing pole, so to figure out a fishing net the same day she had discovered them was asking the impossible.

After Cody's fifth failed to grab the seagull, he threw his hands in the air in frustration. He was going to need a plan if he was going to be able to capture the troublesome bird. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the blonde bombshell struggling with her fishing net.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **I decided that since I was having so much trouble trying to catch that stupid seagull, I should take a small break from it to come up with a plan. In the meantime, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to sort of score some points with Lindsay. You see, I'm somewhat of an expert at knots. So if there's anyone here that could help her with a fishing net, it would be me.

_**END**_

"Hey Lindsay," Cody greeted flashing his best smile. "How's it going?"

"Terrible," she whined. "Why couldn't I have just gotten a fishing pole instead? Those things are probably WAY easier to figure out than these nets. But then... I'd have to put a worm on the hook and...EWW! Forget that! I'll stick with the net," she shuddered.

Cody just chuckled to himself. Knowing Lindsay, it was no surprise that she would say something like that. But he didn't mind her fear of getting dirty all that much. Sure, it was a flaw. But minor when compared to all the good he saw in her.

"Um... if you'd like, I could help you with your net," Cody offered.

"Would you?" Lindsay gasped excitedly. "I would SO appreciate it!"

"Sure. It's real easy. First, you've got to tie a knot here like this. Now make sure it's a release knot because you're going to want it to release when you pull the net to trap fish inside. Then, once your net is set, you grab a hold of it by the sides and toss it in like a sack of potatoes."

"Um... how do you toss a sack of potatoes?"

"You really don't know how to do that?"

"Not really. You see, we've got a butler and other hired servants back home to do that sort of stuff for us."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **Okay, I'm not going to lie. If by some miracle I DO hook up with Lindsay, our social class lifestyles might become a problem.

_**END**_

"It's really easy. Here. Let me show you."

Cody stood behind Lindsay and guided her hands to where they needed to be on the net. Then, his hands still on hers, he instructed her to pick the net up. Once she had the net in her hands, Cody guided her arms and body to be in the perfect position to toss the net. Finally, he helped her throw the net into the water. Amazingly, they managed to do it right on the first try.

"Just like that," he instructed. "If you keep doing it like that every time, you're bound to nab that shark sooner or later."

"Great!" Lindsay squealed excitedly. She then turned her head back to the small geek. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem."

The two stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Um, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... um... still holding onto me."

Indeed, the tech geek was still hanging onto Lindsay's hands while still standing behind her.

"Oh! Uh... sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," she assured him while laughing.

Cody returned the laugh as he blushed slightly. To his surprise, Lindsay was blushing somewhat too.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Cody – **(He looks shocked) I can't believe that just happened. (He suddenly becomes excited) Is this what it's like to flirt with a girl... and SUCCEED? YES! YES! This is amazing! I feel incredible! I managed to successfully flirt with a girl for the first time in my life today! I did it! (He suddenly freezes) Wait! I feel something crawling up my arms... it's in my fingers now...YES! IT'S AN AIR GUITAR! (He starts to play the air guitar once again)

**Snoopy – **(He holds up a picture of Cody playing the air guitar and rolls his eyes. He then holds up his arms and plays the air guitar too. The only difference is rather than mouthing the notes, actual guitar music is heard playing in the background as he plays.)

_**END**_

Nearby, after another failed attempt to grab his frog, Tyler caught Cody and Lindsay out of the corner of his eye. He froze dead in his tracks as a sense of panic flooded his mind. For that brief moment, he thought that he might be losing his one chance to be with the greatest girl in the world (or at least in his mind).

Once Cody had gone back to trying to capture his seagull, to which the tech geek was still struggling greatly with, the jock casually walked up to the blonde with the best smile he could conjure.

"Hey Linds," he greeted her. "How's the shark fishing going?"

"Okay, I guess," she replied. "I'm still having a little trouble with the net, but not as much as before thanks to Cody."

"Heh...yeah, that Cody...real good with this kind of thing and all, right?" he nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, he sure is."

"You know Linds, if you ever need help with the net, feel free to call me over because..." Tyler paused to take a deep breath to puff his chest out as manly as he could. "... I can do that too, you know."

Lindsay beamed at Tyler in amazement. "Really?"

"Sure thing. Here, let me show you an easier way!"

The jock then took the net from Lindsay's hand and proceeded to show off his amazing net fishing skills to her. He made sure to flex a little bit as he tossed the net into the water in a very stylish matter. His technique may not have really been as good as Cody's was, but it did what Tyler set out to accomplish: it impressed Lindsay greatly.

"Wow," she sighed as she watched Tyler dreamily. "That IS a neat trick!"

Nearby, a certain tech geek couldn't help but notice the little show the jock was putting on for Lindsay. Like Tyler before him, he suddenly froze in panic when he saw what was happening. He had just worked hard to get Lindsay to finally show a little affection to him (that wasn't influenced by someone else in order to win a baseball game) and he wasn't about to let all that go to waste now. He rolled up his sleeve and marched right back over with the smoothest smile he could muster up.

"Not bad Tyler," he casually complimented. "Not bad at all."

"Yeah, I know," Tyler replied. "It's just something I learned how to do when..."

"But I can't help notice," Cody interrupted, "that the way you do it doesn't quite open the net up as large as it needs to be in order to capture something as big as a shark."

"Huh?"

"Your form is all wrong for big game. I mean, it's fine if you want to catch some small fry. But if you want to catch that shark, then you've got to do it like this."

Without asking, Cody snatched the net from the jock's grasp and once again demonstrated what he thought was the correct way to throw the net into the water.

"I see your point," Tyler replied, trying to hide how irked he was getting. "But the way I do it has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. And it's always worked for them in the past when fishing. Heck! My dad does it this way all the time and he still caught pretty big fish with the net."

"Well, that may be. But once again, your way is not going to catch a shark. You've got to know the exact angle to position your body and the exact amount of power to put into each toss. But I'm sure someone like you wouldn't be able to comprehend a method like mine."

"'Someone like me'? What's **that **supposed to mean?" Tyler demanded. He was no longer hiding his annoyance.

"Oh, I'm not trying to make you look bad or anything," Cody casually remarked. "It's just that... well... during my time on the island with you, I've gotten to know you pretty well and... let's just say that your IQ isn't quite up to par with that of mine. And you've got to have my IQ in order to understand the physics and trigonometry that goes into throwing a net to achieve maximum capture capacity."

Tyler just stared at the geek blankly. As did Lindsay. After a moment of silence, Tyler snapped out of his confusion.

"Oh yeah? Well, I could say the same to you! Know you, you probably don't have enough muscle to chuck the net out far enough into the water to catch a shark! Even if you did open the net up to... whatever it is you just said... you'd probably only catch minnows cause you can't get it past the shallow end of the lake!"

"Is that so?" the geek growled as he walked up to the jock.

"Yeah! It is so!" the jock retorted, walking up to the geek in response.

"Um... guys? What's going on here?" Lindsay asked. Clearly, she was tense at the scenario involving the two boys that were so willing to help her. But both Tyler and Cody were so caught up in their little argument that they didn't even hear or notice how uncomfortable Lindsay was at that moment.

"Well, I'll bet I could catch that shark for Lindsay before you could!" Tyler snapped.

"I would take that bet, but there's a small problem! In order to make an acceptable wager, I would have to bet against someone that can count past 'one'!" Cody retorted.

"Oh! An insult, huh? I'll show you! Give me that net!"

"No way! I had it first!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Lindsay pleaded. She had no idea what was going on or why the two were fighting over the net.

As the geek and jock continued to play tug-of war with the net, they didn't notice that their legs were starting to get tangled up in the part of the net that was still dangling on the ground. The more they struggled with one another, the more their legs got tangled. Finally, the two tripped over their own two feet and bumped into Lindsay, who was tangled in the net as well. The three teens soon lost their balance and fell off the side of the cliff into the water below.

Nearby, Gwen approached the lake. She had managed to successfully capture her badger in her trap and had just arrived to see how her friends were holding up. She was confused when she didn't see anyone in the area. But then, something caught her eye: the handle of Lindsay's net. It was floating right along the shore with no one there to watch it.

Gwen sat her trap down and grabbed hold of the fish net.

"Ugh! It's heavy! Something got caught!"

When Gwen finally managed to pull the net ashore, she found that the net had caught a tech geek, a jock, a blonde bombshell, a frog, a seagull, and a giant shark all at once.

Lindsay was screaming in horror as the frog was sitting right on top of her head. The seagull was flapping around madly as it tried to pull itself from Tyler's mouth. The shark was just glaring angrily at Cody for sitting on his tail.

"Um... did I miss something?" Gwen asked.

* * *

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

Charlie Brown cried out for mercy as the moose rammed it's head against the tree that he was in. The six year could only cling on for life as the psychotic mammal continued it's attempts to pummel him.

A few more headbutts later and Charlie Brown started to lose his grip on his branch. He wrapped his feet around it for more support. But the persistent moose wasn't about to give up.

As the moose continued to grunt and headbutt the tree, it failed to notice the presence of an angry red-head hiding in the bushes. Her eyes were fixated on the target and she cricked her neck. This was personal.

"AY YI YI YI!"

Izzy let out a massive war cry and jumped from the bushes and tackled the moose with full force.

From the tree, all Charlie Brown could see was a cloud of dust and all he could hear was the sound of the moose and Izzy grunting as they struggled to out wrestle one another.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Charlie Brown – **To he perfectly honest, I didn't know which one was going to win at the time. All I did know was that it didn't matter. Because either way, I knew that was going to be next. (he shudders)

_**END**_

Finally, after five minutes, the dust cleared. Izzy stood proud and tall on top of the unconscious moose.

"Ha!" she exclaimed in victory. "When you mess with the thunder that is Izzy, you'd best be prepared for the boom that will follow!"

"Gee... thanks Izzy," Charlie Brown called down.

"Oh, don't go thanking Izzy just yet, midget... you and I still have matters to discuss."

The six year old shivered. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen.

"Now then, as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted by this feeble attempt of a beast: confess your lies to the world! Do so now and Izzy will forgive you!"

"But Izzy! I'm not lying!" Charlie Brown insisted. "I swear I'm telling you the truth when I say that I'm only six years old! Everyone else can accept it! Why can't you?"

Izzy just shook her head.

"Izzy can see that the midget likes doing things the hard way. Oh well... this is the only part of being Izzy that Izzy doesn't like."

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

"Well... if you won't just admit your lies peacefully, Izzy is going to have to..."

Before Izzy could explain herself, the moose she had conquered had gotten back on it's feet and headbutted the crazy red head from behind, sending her flying through the air once again.

"...speaking of slow learners..." she sighed as she soared off into the distance.

* * *

"...what did you just say to me?"

"I... thaid... no!"

Geoff held his breath as he watched his friend finally confront the mean girl that had been bossing her around all season.

"I'm sorry," Heather said. "I;m not quite sure I heard you correctly. I think I might have some dirt in my ear or something because..."

"Than read my lipth, Heather! NO! I'm not going to help you with thith challenge!"

Heather's eyes nearly popped out of her head. All her life, she was used to getting what she wanted without anyone arguing or putting up a fuss. And here was Beth, of all people, refusing to let her have her way for the first time in her life.

"And for that matter," the farm girl continued, "I'm not helping you with any other challengeth either! I want out of your thtupid allianth!"

_**Confession Campgrounds**_

**Geoff – **(He looks shocked) Woah! Did that, like, just really happen? Did I just witness Beth stand up to Heather? (He pauses for a minute and then smiles) Dude, if I do get eliminated tonight because of this, I can leave the game happy! Because THAT was worth the grand prize alone! Kudos to you Beth!

**Heather – **(Her arms are folded) So I'm standing there thinking to myself, 'Is she serious? Does she know who she's talking to? Did she forget that I have to power to take her to the final three or to have her eliminated from this contest TONIGHT?' And then, it hit me. She was probably just upset that I called Geoff brainless. So, easy damage control. I just apologize, then she'll get my carrots, and I can win invincibility. Simple as that.

_**END**_

"Okay Beth. Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you and I'm sorry I called your friend here brainless. Okay? Now go get my carrots."

"What part of 'no' did you not underthtand?" Beth snapped. "I'm not going to help you anymore! Period! And not juthy becauth you inthulted Geoff! But becauth you're a manipulative, evil, thpoiled, mean perthon! And I won't have my name dragged through the mud becauth of your greed anymore!"

Heather gasped in shock. Then, she glared evilly at the farm girl.

"Take that back," she growled.

"Like I thaid Heather: I'm not taking anymore orderth from you. Tho NO!"

"You little cretin! You do know I have the power to eliminate you, right? All I have to do is say your name and you're gone!"

"The only reathon you have the power ith becauth I GAVE you the power! You only got your way becauth I voted alongthide you! I went along with all your planth! The only reathon Lethawna and Trent are gone ith becauth I agreed to vote with you! You don't have any power without me!"

Heather opened her mouth to retort, but as Beth's words sank in, she came to a horrible realization: Beth was right and she knew it.

"It'th over Heather!" Beth continued to cry out. "You're not going to be the one with power in thith game anymore! I'm not the one that'th powerleth! YOU ARE!"

Heather just gritted her teeth as she stared evilly at Beth.

"...mark my words, pig girl! You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

"The only mithtake I made wath allying mythelf with you in the beginning of thith game!"

Heather opened her mouth to reply, but she was too angry to find any words. She just scoffed and stormed back to camp. For the first time in the competition, she was on her own.

"Oh! And by the way!" Beth called after her. "Remember when Gwen DIDN'T get voted out? Well, I'm the one that told Trent you set her up! THO HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?"

Geoff had to hold his laughter in until Heather was out of sight. But it wasn't easy listening to the queen bee swear and scream in fury as she stomped off.

"Beth! You did it bra!" Geoff exclaimed as he puller her in for a hug.

"Yeah! Wow!" Beth squealed. "I can't believe it. Man, that felt tho... GOOD! I've been wanting to do that for a long time! I mean, that evil, pompouth, manipulating, conniving, little..."

"Woah there. Calm down bra. You're letting too much of it out."

"Oh... thorry. I gueth I had a lot of agrethion inthide me."

"I'll say. Remind me not to get on your bad side bra."

"Geoff... you can never get on my bad thide."

Beth pulled Geoff in for a tight hug, to which the party animal was happy to return. Neither one knew it at the time, but they were both blushing when they did this.

* * *

The moose was now trying to saw the tree down in it's latest attempt to get the six year old out of the tree.

"Why couldn't I have gotten a normal animal like everyone else?"

As the moose sawed, Izzy had entered the terrain once again. This time, she was up in another tree plotting her next move on the moose.

"If anyone is going to have revenge on the midget, I'm going to have it moose," she growled as she applied black war paint to her face.

* * *

"_...Snooki want smoosh smoosh!" _

Duncan and Bridgette backed slowly away from the Snooki. Neither one dared to make any sudden movements and though it was hard to do, they had to remain calm.

"Don't let it know you're afraid," Bridgette whispered to the delinquent. "It can sense fear."

"Easier said than done, Malibu. What are we going to do now?"

"Just stay calm and don't make any rash moves," Bridgette replied. "I'll think of something."

All the while, the Snooki just licked herself as she sniffed the air and nibbled on the pickle in her hand. One way or another, it was going to get the smoosh smoosh it wanted. After all, Snooki's were known for getting smoosh smoosh whenever they wanted it.

"_...smoosh smoosh...Snooki want smoosh smoosh..." _it continued to chant.

"What the heck is 'smoosh smoosh' Malibu? You're an animal expert, right?"

"Well..." the surfer girl shuddered. The mere thought of it was repulsive enough. "When a Snooki says it wants smoosh smoosh... it means it's looking for a mate. And if I remember correctly, a Snooki usually craves smoosh smoosh every two to three days and it doesn't care if it gets it from a male mate or a female mate just as long as it gets it's smoosh smoosh."

"Oh God... no way I'm letting it force me to be it's mate! All those STD's... NO WAY!"

Then, in a moment of panic, Duncan did the unthinkable: for the first time in his life, he started to run away from a challenge.

"Duncan! No!"

But Bridgette was too late to stop the delinquent. The Snooki sensed Duncan's moment of weakness and pounced on the unsuspecting teen. It grabbed Duncan by the collar of his shirt and violently dragged it to some nearby bushes chanting 'smoosh smoosh' the entire time.

Another first came from Duncan at that moment: he cried out in pure terror as he was being dragged to the bushes.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME! OH GOD! NO! PLEASE! NO! NO! NO!"

"_Snooki gonna get smoosh smoosh!" _

Bridgette watched helplessly as her arch nemesis was dragged our of sight in the bushes to his inhumane fate.

Now that the Snooki had chosen her mate, Bridgette knew that the wisest thing she could do was make a run for it as fast and as hard as she could. She turned to run, but she was interrupted by the screams of horror and terror of Duncan.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

_**Confession Cam **_

**Bridgette – **So there I was, stuck in one of my inner battles with myself when I knew I should be running for my life. On the one hand, that jerk was about to get everything that his karma owed him. But listening to him cry out so helplessly and in such terror... doh! Sometimes, I think my ability to care for others too much is a curse. And only God knows why I'm about to do something as crazy as confront this creature head on. I just hope the shots the Total Drama doctors gave us all before the show can protect me from whatever diseases that thing is carrying.

_**END**_

"_Snooki going to get smoosh smoosh!" _

"PLEASE! NO! OH GOD! NO!"

Duncan struggled to get out from under the creature. It had ripped his shirt off and was now trying to tear off his pants. Despite his struggles, the Snooki's craving for smoosh smoosh was far too strong for him to overpower.

'Oh, I can't die like this!' he thought helplessly to himself. 'I just can't! No! I don't want to die! God, I don't want to die! Please help me!'

"Hey! You!"

Both Duncan and Snooki ceased their struggling with one another. Both turned their attention to the surfer girl. She was standing there in the wide open.

"Come on Snooki! You want smoosh smoosh?"

_'Snooki want smoosh smoosh!" _

"Then come get smoosh smoosh!"

Bridgette threw a stone at the Snooki and then took off into the wood as fast as she could. True, she was afraid of being alone in the woods and all. But being assaulted by a Snooki was far more dangerous and scary in her eyes, so she decided to face the lesser of two dangers. As expected, the Snooki decided to give chase. Not only was it excited to get smoosh smoosh, but it's instinct wouldn't allow it to forgive even the tiniest of insults or physical assaults. It just had to have the last hit in a fight.

Duncan, who was practically in tears due to almost dying by contracting some kind of deadly disease the Snooki was surely carrying, just sat up and stared in the direction the Snooki and surfer girl had run off to. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Bridgette, the one person he had harassed and teased throughout the entity of the show, had just turned around and saved his life while putting herself at risk.

'Why? Why would she do something like that?' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Come on! Just leave me alone!" the six year old boy continued pleading with the savage moose. "I didn't WANT to hunt you down! But I had no choice! You have to believe... GOOD GRIEF! IS THAT DYNAMITE?"

Sure enough, just as Charlie Brown feared, the moose has somehow gotten it's hoofs an some dynamite and was now planting it under his tree. It glanced up at the six year old and gave him an evil smirk.

Once all thirty pounds of dynamite was in place, the moose began to dig through his coat of fur for a match. It grunted in frustration as it couldn't find one.

"Looking for this moose?"

The moose turned around and saw a match that was already lit right being held in front of him. The moose smiled as it took the match from the mysterious person's hand and used it to light the TNT. Once the string ignited, it hid behind a nearby boulder, covered it's hears, and shut it's eyes.

But little did it know that the same mysterious person that had given it the match moved in on the dynamite, grabbed all of it in one scoop, and quietly placed it right by the moose without it knowing.

For quite some time, the moose didn't know the danger it was in. Then, it began to smell the odor of sulfur nearby and turned around. It's face dropped as it recognized what was happening, but it was too late. The dynamite exploded and the moose was sent off into the sky like a firework display.

"HA HA!" The mysterious figure cried in victory. The figure jumped out from the shadows and revealed herself to be Izzy. "Headbutt Izzy once, shame on Izzy! Headbutt Izzy twice, shame on moose!"

She then turned her attention to Charlie Brown once more.

"All right midget! This is your last chance! If you don't tell Izzy the truth about what you really are, things are going to get very, VERY grim for you my little foe!"

"What's the point in telling you the truth? You won't believe me anyways!" Charlie Brown snapped. "What can you do to make anything worse for me today? I've been chased around by a psychotic moose; trapped in this tree; and was almost blown sky high by thirty pounds of dynamite! So quite frankly, I don't care if you believe me or not anymore! Do what you must! I'm ready for it! Just make it quick and get it over with!"

Izzy seemed somewhat shocked by Charlie Brown's outburst. She hadn't expected this.

"Very well then, midget," she sighed. "I must admit I admire you courage for being so willing to take the consequences. But not enough to spare you from the horrible thing Izzy must do to you now. I hope you're ready for..."

A loud thud interrupted Izzy again. The crazy girl jumped around instantly to see what dared interrupt her this time. What she found was a charred moose with blood red eyes staring directly at her, pawing viciously at the ground and grunting ever so violently.

"Why can't you let Izzy have her revenge peacefully?" she snapped. "Fine! Whatever! I'll take care of you first if I must!"

* * *

**A/N – Okay, I'll stop there. I know it's a little shorter than normal as of late. But I had two options: one very, VERY long chapter or two shorter chapters about 16-18 pages each for the rest of this challenge. And seeing how you have been very patient as of late waiting for an update from me, I decided to do the later. Plus, I don't know why, but I'm having a LOT of trouble writing this challenge despite having so much fun with the Izzy/Charlie Brown/moose thing. In all honesty, this challenge seems like one of those "chore" chapters. In other words, I'm dragging to get through it because I know the next few challenges are going to be so much fun and easy to do with a lot of exciting things about to happen. And except for Izzy/Charlie Brown/the moose, this is one of those set up chapters and I HATE writing these. A LOT. So bare with me as I struggle to get through this and I'm sorry if the chapters seem rushed. But rest assured: bigger, better, and more exciting chapters are right around the corner! **

**Anyways, time for the questions: Who will win the big brawl? Izzy or the moose/ And what does Izzy have in store for Charlie Brown if he doesn't admit he is a midget? What will become of Bridgette? And how will Duncan react now that his sworn rival has just saved his life? Who else will win invincibility? And who will ultimately get voted off? Tune in next time to find out! For real this time! **

**Cheat list: **

**Those who have won invincibility already: Gwen (grand prize winner); Cody; Tyler; Lindsay**

**Those who have yet to get it: Heather; Bridgette; Duncan; Beth; Geoff; Charlie Brown; Izzy. **


End file.
